Lurking in the Shadows
by schreibfeder94
Summary: Der Krieg beginnt mit einer furchtbaren Tragödie und reißt Harry und seine Freunde in einen Sturm aus Albträumen, durch die sie selbst ihr Training nicht immer bringen kann. AU, Nach Orden des Phönix, CharDeath
1. Prolog

Das Rating ist im Moment T. Während der Geschichte sind allerdings Teile, die nicht unbedingt etwas für jeden sind. Sollte das runtergesetzte Rating Probleme machen, bescheid sagen, ich denke aber dass es fürs erste so okay ist.

* * *

><p>13. Mai 1940<p>

Ihre Tochter war gerade einmal fünf, als sie den Brief zur Deportation erhielten. Die SS war nicht gerade feinfühlig mit ihnen umgegangen, aber sie selbst konnte das verkraften. Mit ihrer Tochter war das so eine Sache. Man brachte sie in ein Endlager. Ihre Unterkunft war kläglich, doch was konnte man denn schon erwarten?

Über ihre Tochter machte sie sich allerdings Sorgen. Ihr Mann hatte zwar versprochen, dass ihrer Tochter nichts passieren würde, doch sicher konnte sie sich nicht so ganz sein. Katherina war doch erst sechs Jahre alt! Und bei der Situation gerade…

„Arbeit macht frei" hatte sie das metallische Schild spöttisch gegrüßt. Die Wachen jedoch waren das schlimmste; sie nutzten keine Waffen, nein. Nebenan hörte sie laute, schmerzerfüllte Schreie. Die Wachen hatten allesamt merkwürdige Stöcke. Sie konnten damit grelle Blitze feuern. Sie wussten nicht, ob das eine neuartige Erfindung aus Berlin war. Sie wussten gar nichts hier drin.

Natürlich beließen diese Menschen es ja nicht einfach nur dabei, sie zu quälen. Sie führten auch noch Versuche mit ihnen durch. Diese armen Kinder. Sie benutzten Kinder für ihre kranken Experimente! Und das war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste! Jedes Jahr kamen Leute in seltsamer Kleidung. Und sie nahmen ihre Kinder mit! Die anderen Gefangenen erzählten ihnen oft davon.

Katherina spielte gerade mit einer ihrer Puppen. Sie fanden sie ab und an mal irgendwo im Müll oder auf der Straße. Sie spielte gerade mit ihrer Lieblingspuppe. Ihre Mutter lächelte. Sie fand noch Freude unter diesen Bedingungen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sie zusammengerufen wurden. Jede Familie mit Kind musste das Kind zu einem kleinen „Park" bringen. Als sie an einem Schild zu einer vermeintlichen Schule vorbei gingen, stieß Katherina eine Wache mit der Faust in den Rücken. Katherina fiel zu Boden. Ihre Mutter versuchte, sie aufzurichten. Spöttisch beobachtete die Wache sie. „Machen sie mal, dass das Schlammblut schneller läuft!"

„Sie ist doch nur ein Kind!"

Diese Antwort verdiente offenbar eine harte Rückhand. Ihr Mann konnte sich nur gerade so im Griff halten. Er durfte sich nicht mit den Wachen anlegen. Das hatte üble Folgen.

Die Kinder wurden in einer Reihe aufgestellt. Katherine, als eine der Kleinsten, stand vorne. Weitere Männer stießen zu ihnen. Ihre schwarze Kleidung, die die junge Mutter eher an eine Mischung zwischen Mantel und Jacke erinnerte, flatterte in einem unnatürlichen Wind.

Es schien sogar völlig Windstill. Katherina wurde langsam ungeduldig. Die Männer standen einfach nur vor ihnen und schienen sie anzugrinsen. Der einzige Mann, von denen sie das Gesicht erkennen konnten, hatte kurzes, blondes Haar. Er wirkte wie ein russischer Soldat. Nicht, dass sie viele gesehen hätte. Doch das bösartige Grinsen unter diesen kalten Augen wirkte irgendwie fehl am Platz.

Alle schauderten, als diese hohle, kalte Stimme in der Morgenluft hallte. Ein unnatürlicher Klang.

„Wie unhöflich von uns. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns vorstellen? Masken runter!" befahl er noch zur Seite hin.

Als die anderen wie synchron die Masken abnahmen, welche silbrig ihre Gesichter verdeckten, erschrak die Mutter. Das waren doch selbst Großteils noch Kinder! Johan!

Sie hätte fast geschrien. Der siebenjährige, vor einem Jahr noch hier und voller Lebensfreude, sah sie nun unter gebrochenen, kalten Augen aus an. Was war hier los?

„Johan, Kontrollprobe!" befahl der Anführer. Der mittlerweile Achtjährige ging großen Schrittes auf die anderen Kinder zu. Jedes von ihnen zuckte zusammen, als er die Hand auf die Schulter eines legte.

Nichts passierte. Der Junge ging langsam die Reihe ab. Er legte ein paar Momente die Hand auf die Schulter eines Kindes, dann ging er zum nächsten. Bis er schließlich an Katherina angelangt war. Als er die Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, schrak sie zusammen.

Ihre Mutter bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt. „Nein, meine Süße, bleib ruhig!" dachte sie angestrengt. Sie sollte Ruhe bewahren! Doch ihre Tochter schien unter großen Schmerzen.

Dann geschah etwas Wunderliches. Ein grelles Licht schien kurz auf. Ihre Mutter musste die Augen verdecken. Sie erstarrte, als sie die Rückmeldung des Jungen hörte. „Stichprobe 8 als magisch Begabt erkannt."

„Mitnehmen!"

Was? Erst als die Männer Anstalten machten, Katherina anzufassen, erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre. Sie versuchte, ihre Tochter zu holen, aus diesen Klauen dieser Monster heraus. Sie wagten es, ihren Engel anzufassen!

Doch die Männer grinsten nur. Der älteste fragte, „Thomas?"

Die Kreatur würde die junge Mutter nie vergessen. Ein junge, gerade einmal sechzehn, trat vor. Der kalte Blick traf sie wie einen Schlag. Ein eisiges Zischen rauschte durch die Luft, wie eine Welle. Wie eine Welle fegten auch die Schmerzen über sie. Sie krümmte sich am Boden.

In einem kurzen Augenblick konnte sie sehen, wie es allen anderen auch so ging. Mindestens achtzig Menschen krümmten sich vor diesem Jungen in elenden Schmerzen, welcher dabei nicht einmal eine Miene verzog.

Der Schmerz war schnell vorbei. Dumpf hörte die Mutter, wie der Älteste die Zähne fletschte und rief „Nehmt sie mit. Sie soll zusehen."

Dann wurde die Mutter ohnmächtig. Als sie aufwachte, schmeckte sie Blut in ihrem Mund. Der kalte Boden rieb ihre Haut aus, als sie sich bewegte. Bei dem Versuch, ihren Arm zu bewegen, fiel ihr auf, dass man sie angekettet hatte.

Die Ketten scheuerten ihre Hand auf. Sie konnte sich nicht viel bewegen. Schließlich machte sie die Augen auf. Dann schloss sie sie wieder. Es war kein Unterschied. Eine bedrückende, kalte Dunkelheit herrschte hier.

Während sie versuchte, sich zu befreien, hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Tochter.

„Mami?"

„Ja, mein Schatz, ich bin da!"

„Es ist so dunkel. Ich hab Angst. Wo bin ich?"

„Alles wird gut, Schatz." Genau genommen war sie sich dabei nicht so sicher.

Langsam schienen sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Die bedrückende Schwärze lichtete sich etwas und sie konnte ihre Umgebung eingeschränkt wahrnehmen. Sie befanden sich in einer Art Kerker. Es erinnerte sie mehr an ein Verlies aus dem Mittelalter. Die Kette, an die sie gebunden wurde, war rostig und sehr schwer.

Die Handschellen an ihrem Handgelenk waren groß. Eigentlich müsste sie ihre Hand befreien können, doch war sie wie fixiert an dem alten Metall gebunden. Ihre Tochter lag einige Meter von ihr entfernt. Sie waren in einer Zelle gefangen. Mehr konnte die Mutter nicht erkennen, es war immer noch unheimlich dunkel.

„Mami, wo sind wir?" Ihre Tochter fing an zu weinen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Schatz. Mach einfach die Augen zu und denk an zuhause." Ihre eigene Stimme klang unglaublich schwach und verzweifelt. Sie brach ab. Ihre Tochter wurde plötzlich stumm. Ihr Herz blieb beinahe stehen, als diese kalte, hohle Stimme durch den Raum klang.

„Guten Morgen, meine lieben Freunde."

Die Stimme klang so unglaublich jung, dass es der Mutter schauderte. Der Mann war wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal zwanzig. Doch dieser kalte Klang ließ ihren Kopf einfrieren. Nicht nur dass; Sie spürte die Kälte in seiner Stimme körperlich. Sie sah kleine Wolken aus ihrem Mund emporsteigen.

Um ihrer Tochter willen fasste sie den Mut zu sprechen. „Was wollen sie von uns, lassen sie uns frei!"

Der Mann schien sie zu ignorieren. „Ein bisschen dunkel hier. Wollen wir nicht Licht in die Bude bringen?"

Als sich der Raum erhellte. Blieb der Mutter das Herz stehen. Hier saßen Kinder, so viele Kinder. In anderen Zellen, ihre Blicke völlig ausdruckslos. Teilweise schliefen sie, teilweise waren sie wach. An den steinigen Wänden klebte Blut. Sie musste einen Würgreflex unterdrücken. Die Tochter hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen.

„Mami, was ist da los?" Sie weinte, hielt jedoch ihre Augen geschlossen.

„Mach nicht die Augen auf! Hörst du, lass deine Augen zu!" Ihre Stimme versagte. Die Mutter wandte ihren Blick ab, weg von den Dingen, die sie sah.

„Wer will denn das Schauspiel verpassen? Lasst die Spiele beginnen!" Kaum als er dies sagte, zuckte ein gewaltiger Schmerz durch ihren Körper.


	2. Nächtlicher Besuch

Disclaimer: Die Harry Potter Bücher, und die darin beschriebenen Charaktere gehört J. K. Rowling und ich lasse sie nur etwas anders tanzen. Ich verdiene damit nichts.

* * *

><p>Wenn es morgens um vier Uhr klingelte, gibt es nie gute Neuigkeiten. Zumindest war dies eine äußerst beunruhigende Begebenheit, welche Hermine Granger aus dem Schlaf weckte. Offen gesagt hatte sie keine Ahnung, wer um diese unheilige Uhrzeit an ihrer Tür klingeln würde. Das Buch, welches immer noch auf ihrem Bauch ruhte, legte sie beiseite, und stieg aus dem Bett.<p>

Es war wahrscheinlich eine schlechte Angewohnheit, welche sie sich von Alastor Moody zu Eigen gemacht hatte, doch stieg sie mit dem Zauberstab im Anschlag die Treppen zur Eingangshalle herunter. Dass ihre Familie wohlhabend war, hatte sie ihren Freunden gegenüber nie erwähnt. Diese wussten wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, was Zahnärzte waren. Vielleicht bis auf Harry, nur wurde ihm wohl nie ein Besuch bei einem solchen erlaubt. Die Stufen knarrten nicht, leise schlich sie in Richtung der Haustür. Ihre Eltern waren über das Wochenende weg, da ihr Vater einen Termin hatte. Genau wollten sie es ihr nicht erklären, was Hermine beunruhigte und stutzig machte.

Sie rief durch die Tür zur Quelle. „Wer ist da?"

Die Stimme, welche Antwortete, was unmissverständlich Remus Lupin zuzuordnen. „Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody und Begleitung."

Eine weitere beunruhigende Angewohnheit ritt sie dazu, das Folgende zu verlangen. „Beweisen sie es."

Man hörte unterdrücktes lachen von einer unbekannten weiblichen Stimme. Eine tiefere, knurrige Stimme meinte, „Sie lernt, die Kleine."

Remus antwortete dazwischen, „Du warst letzten Sommer über einen Zeitraum einiger Wochen im Grimminauldplatz. Du und Ron habt am dritten Tag nach eurer Ankunft über Tischmanieren gestritten. Darauf hast du ihn mit ‚Schleimbeutel' betitelt, und einigen anderen Wörtern, die ich in Präsenz einer Dame nicht erwähnen werde." Es war unterdrücktes Gelächter von einer der Unbekannten zu hören.

Eine sehr akkurate Information, welche wirklich nur Remus wissen konnte. Für Hermine reichte das aus, sie war schließlich nicht allzu paranoid. Nachdem sie sie hereinbat, knurrte Moody noch „Was war es, dass du in deinem dritten Jahr benutzt hast, um derart viele Fächer belegen zu können?"

Überrascht, dennoch von der Notwendigkeit einer solchen Befragung überzeugt antwortete sie „Einen Zeitumkehrer. Professor McGonagall gab ihn mir, nachdem ich versprach, ihn nur persönlich zu nutzen und keinesfalls die Existenz eines solchen Artefakts in den Händen einer Schülerin preiszugeben."

Hermine war sowohl überrascht als auch verwirrt von der Ankunft der vier Personen, doch ihre Fragen blieben zunächst unbeantwortet. Moody begab sich in Richtung des Wohnzimmers, sein Holzbein machte keinen Laut auf den Boden, anders als bei dem Todesser während ihres vierten Schuljahres. Er schien ihrem Blick gefolgt zu sein, so knurrte er „Glaubst du etwa, ich hätte nicht gelernt, mit dem Bein umzugehen? Pah!"

Hermine richtete sich an Remus, welcher ihr nur bedeutete sich zu setzen. Sie saßen in dem einfachen Wohnraum, welches ein großes Sofa und mehrere Sessel beherbergte. Hermine sah sich erstmals von ihrem Sessel die Ankömmlinge an. Remus Lupin sah älter aus als je zuvor. Hermine ahnte nichts Gutes. Alastor Moody hatte sich kaum verändert. Viel interessanter waren die zwei Unbekannten. Eine Frau mit dunkelbraunen Locken saß auf der Couch. Ihr Gesicht war weich und braune, beinahe schwarze Augen blickten betont ruhig in die Runde.

Der zweite Unbekannte war offenbar ein rauer Geselle. Er hatte schwarze Haare, welche einen unordentlichen Linksscheitel bildeten, als wäre er durch Regen gelaufen. Sein Gesicht war kantig und es spiegelten sich Jahre des Kampfes ab, nicht nur von den schwach zu sehenden Narben, auch von seinem Blick. Normalerweise spiegelte sich bei jedem Menschen etwas wieder, etwas vollkommen Normales, was Hermine dennoch nicht einordnen konnte, doch diesem Mann fehlte es. Er stand noch immer, offenbar in einer wachenden Grundhaltung. Jeder andere hätte sich zumindest an die Wand gelehnt, nicht aber dieser Mann. Sein berechnender Blick machte Hermine ein wenig Angst, so wendete sie ihren Blick ab und schaute ihren alten Professor Lupin an.

„Wünschen sie etwas, Professor…" setzte sie an, doch Lupin unterbrach sie.

„Ich bin lange nicht mehr dein Professor, Hermine. Nenn mich doch einfach Remus. Das gilt für alle anderen. Das ist Emilia", er verwies auf die Frau in dem Sessel, „und der Typ, welcher sich offenbar weigert, sich zu uns zu setzen, weil er noch paranoider als Moody zu sein scheint, ist Thomas. Und, ob wir etwas wollen, nun ja, ich brauche nichts, danke."

Einzig Emilia meldete sich zu Wort. Ihre Stimme klang sehr nett, in dem warmen Ton ihrer Stimme schwang eine sanfte Melodie mit, „Ich hätte gerne ein Glas Wasser, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Hermine begab sich kurz in die Küche und holte das gewünschte Getränk. Sich selbst machte sie einen Kakao. So wie die Anwesenden aussahen, würde sie ihn brauchen.

Als sie sich wieder in das Wohnzimmer begeben hatte, ahnte sie noch nicht das Ausmaß der Nachricht, die sie erhalten würde.

Remus seufzte resigniert. „Hermine, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das jetzt etwas überwältigend wird, aber wir haben die einige Dinge zu sagen."

Remus wurde von Moody unterbrochen, „Wofür wir offenbar zu viert kommen mussten."

Remus fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Nach eurem kleinen… Ausflug in die Mysteriumsabteilung sind mehrere beunruhigende Dinge geschehen. Ich versichere dir, dass wir alles tun, um es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Aber vorerst müssen einige Maßnahmen ergriffen werden."

Thomas hatte dann wohl entschieden, das Gespräch zu übernehmen. „Meine Güte, Remus, da kann ja jeder Anfänger besser auf den Punkt kommen. Relevante Ereignisse der letzten Tage: Die in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefangenen Todesser sind gestern um 8.00 Uhr verschwunden. Des Weiteren wurden zwei Schüler, welche in die Ereignisse im Ministerium verwickelt waren, gestern im Zeitraum von 8.00 Uhr bis 12.00 Uhr entführt. Hintergründe der Entführung sind unbekannt, Täter hingegen wohl Anhänger Voldemorts."

Remus unterbrach ihn wieder. „Du musst verstehen, dass wir davon ausgehen, dass bei letzterer Tat die Kinder der DA das Ziel sind. Deswegen bringen wir dich und die anderen Betreffenden in das neue Hauptquartier. Deine Eltern werden in Kürze folgen."

Hermine wurde kurz Zeit gegeben, um das Ganze zu Verarbeiten. Sie wusste bei bestem Gewissen nicht, was sie von der Situation halten sollte. Todesser verschwinden doch nicht so einfach. Als sie realisierte, was darauf gesagt wurde, versagten ihre Gehirnzellen simultan. Was? Jemand war verschwunden? Wer? Und vor allem: zu welchem Zweck?

Sie musste geschockt ausgesehen haben, da Remus versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. „Wir versichern dir, wir versuchen unser Bestes. Aber genaueres besprechen wir doch lieber woanders. Komm, die anderen werden von ihren Eltern zum Hauptquartier gebracht. Auch wenn es bei den Weasleys offenbar Überzeugungskraft benötigt, die Kinder in die Sitzung des Ordens zu lassen."

Das hob Hermines Interesse, und die Sorgen waren kurz vergessen. „Wir werden dabei sein, wenn der Orden sich trifft?"

Remus lächelte kurz. „Nicht der gesamte Orden, nur relevante Mitglieder, welche persönlich von dieser Sache betroffen sind. Das Treffen der führenden Mitglieder gab es schon zuvor."

Hermine hackte nochmal nach, „Wer sind die Entführten?" Sie hatte eine grausame Befürchtung.

Remus blickte sie nur an. Ein Blick, der sie zum Schweigen aufforderte. Moody holte etwas aus der Tasche. Remus und Hermine griffen nach dem Buch, nachdem es zum Portschlüssel gemacht wurde. Hermine blickte verwirrt zu Thomas und Emilia. Letztere lächelte sie an und erklärte, „Wir reisen etwas anders."

Moody meinte dazwischen, „Thomas bildet die Vorhut. Und Emilia wird uns nachreisen."

Wie auf das Stichwort verschwand der Mann. Doch Hermine hatte etwas derartiges noch nie gesehen, kein lautes Geräusch, wie es für eine Apparation typisch war. Der Mann schien sich extrem schnell aufzulösen. Die schwarzen Rauchschwaden verschwanden wenige Zentimeter von seinem Körper entfernt ins nichts. Doch ehe sie sich darüber wundern konnte, wurde sie von dem Ort weggesogen. Ein Feuerwerk an Lichtern zischte in Windeseile an ihnen vorbei, während sie versuchte, das Buch festzuhalten.

Der Trip dauerte ungewöhnlich lange. Sie reisten wohl sehr weit. Der Ort, an dem sie ankamen, beunruhigte Hermine ein wenig. Es war dunkel, und um sie herum waren große Bäume. Der Himmel wurde vom abnehmenden Mond erhellt. Kein Wunder, dass Remus derart alt aussah, vor kurzem war Vollmond. Die Ereignisse verstärkten den Effekt offenbar.

Remus und Moody zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und erhellten die Umgebung. Hermine war es mit sechzehn Jahren noch nicht erlaubt, zu zaubern. Was sie jedoch im Notfall nicht davon abhalten würde.

Doch das plötzliche Auftauchen einer Stimme erschreckte sie bis in das Mark. „Alles gesichert." Hallte die Stimme von Thomas durch den Wald. Sie schien von überall zu kommen. Der Wald schien zunehmend dunkler zu werden. Hermine war verunsichert. Auch, wenn sie die Identität ihrer Begleiter wusste, so war sie sich nicht sicher. Ein bedrückendes Gefühl machte sich breit, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Auch Moody schien es zu bemerken.

„Etwas stimmt hier nicht. Thomas? Auskundschaften. Remus, wir können erst den nächsten Portschlüssel verwenden, wenn alles sicher ist."

Der Himmel hatte ein sehr dunkles Blau, und durch die Bäume strahlte der Mond. Doch als sie den schwarzen Schatten erkannte, der sich ihnen näherte, stieß Remus sie auf den Boden „RUNTER!"

Sie wagte es, schwach den Kopf nach hinten zu wenden, als sie hinter einen Felsen hechtete. Moody begann, Flüche gegen den Schatten zu feuern. Ein weiterer Schatten flog auf die Gruppe zu, welchen Remus und Moody unbeachtet ließen. Als der Schatten sich auf Hermine zubewegte, schrie sie kurz auf. Doch sobald wenige Momente später Thomas neben ihr stand, beruhigte sie sich etwas.

Sie wandte den Kopf zu Remus, welcher in Deckung gehen musste. Ein wahres Sperrfeuer aus schwarzen Flüchen prasselte in seine Richtung. Hermine zuckte heftig zusammen, als ein ekelerregend grüner Lichtstrahl wenige Meter neben ihr einschlug. Normalerweise hätte sie versucht, sich zu verteidigen, doch dieser Kampf hatte sie starr vor Schreck werden lassen, so kauerte sie sich hinter einem Felsen zusammen.

Sie hörte in der Ferne Einschläge, Explosionen, Geräusche, die sie nie zu Ohren bekommen wollte. Sie hörte jemanden „Lupin! Aus meiner Schusslinie!" schreien, bevor Geräusche ertönten, welche sie dazu brachten, sich fest die Ohren zuzuhalten. Eine widerliche Explosion. Sie war nur dumpf zu hören. Hermine hielt sich die Ohren fester zu, nur, damit sie dieses nasse Aufklatschen auf den Waldboden nicht hören musste.

Wenige Augenblicke später war es dann vorbei. Die weiche Stimme Emilias ertönte neben ihr. „Komm, es ist alles wieder gut. Aber mach besser nicht die Augen auf." Sagte sie in einem beruhigenden Ton, in dem allerdings etwas Ekel mitschwang.

Hermine hielt sich daran. Mit geschlossenen Augen und Emilias Unterstützung wankte sie in eine unbekannte Richtung. Als sie sich entfernt hatten, sagte Emilia, „Du kannst jetzt die Augen aufmachen."

Ihre eigene Stimme klang so unglaublich schwach. „Was ist passiert?"

Emilia strich mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken. „Ein Angriff von einem Spähtrupp. Keine Sorge, allen geht es gut."

Hermine löste ihren Blick von dem Waldboden. Emilias Haare waren unordentlich, und sie sah ein wenig Müde aus. Remus hielt sich den Arm, wo eine Wunde klaffte. Hermine blickte ihn wohl besorgt an, da er erwiderte, „Keine Sorge, Hermine, das ist nichts."

Moody war unbeschadet, doch die Blutspritzer auf seinem Mantel ließen Hermine ihren Blick abwenden. Sie suchte nach Thomas. Er war hier nicht. Remus schien ihrem Blick zu folgen. „Thomas ist schon weiter zum Hauptquartier. Emilia, du kommst direkt mit uns, jetzt brauchen wir keine Nachhut."

Die Angesprochene nickte. Moody hieß sie einen großen Stein anfassen. Hermine zitterte noch immer. Sie wurden wieder von dem Ort weggesogen. Dieser Trip war bei weitem nicht so lange wie der erste, doch Hermine fiel das nicht auf. Ihr Gehirn hat ausgesetzt, als es versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Dumpf hörte sie den Knall, die Türen, die aufgestoßen wurden. Es war egal.

Wie in der Ferne hörte sie Stimmen. „Hermine? Was ist passiert?"

Die Wärme, die ihr die Hand bot, welche sich auf ihre Schulter legte, fegte den Schock weg. Hermine fing an zu weinen und klammerte sich an den unbekannten Körper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war nicht wirklich Rons Paradedisziplin, morgens aufzuwachen. Genau genommen war es ja gar nicht morgens, sondern noch mitten in der Nacht! Wieso störte man da seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf? Dumpf hörte er die Stimme von Fred, „Ron! Aufwachen! Wir müssen los!"

„Wred, wauf auf meimem Chimmer!"

Wäre er wach gewesen, hätte Fred wohl verstanden, was er meinte, aber natürlich musste sein Bruder ihn ja weiter stören. Er wollte nur noch die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und weiterschlafen. Doch ein kalter Schwall hielt ihn davon ab.

Dieser Arsch! Hatte er ihm doch tatsächlich kaltes Wasser über den Pelz geschüttet! Das ließ ihn die Decke zur Seite schmeißen. Er sprang auf, doch Fred war unlängst aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Mürrisch gestimmt zog er sich an, und stampfte schwach die Treppe hinunter. Doch seine Stimmung machte Sorge Platz als er das verweinte Gesicht seiner Mutter sah.

Sie diskutierte heftig mit Tonks und einem Mann, den Ron nicht kannte. Sein Vater stand hinter seiner Mutter und hielt sie. Sie sah aus, als würde sie gleich umkippen. Auch seinen Brüder Bill und Charlie ging es offenbar nicht besser.

Die ganze Weasley-Sippe schien hier anwesend zu sein, was Rons Sorge in die Höhe schießen ließ. Sie bemerkten seine Ankunft. Fred und George bedachten ihn mit einem trüben Blick. Es musste etwas passiert sein, was selbst die Beiden traurig stimmte.

Ron befürchtete, seine Stimme würde versagen, dennoch fasste er seinen Mut zusammen und fragte, was los sei. Die Antwort würde ihm nicht gefallen, soviel wusste er schon.

Seine Mutter fing lauter an zu weinen. Sein Vater schien ebenso betrübt es nun aussprechen zu müssen. Die Erkenntnis traf Ron wie ein Schlag. Es fiel kaum auf, da die Sippschaft recht groß war, doch es fehlte jemand.

„Ginny? Wo ist sie?"

Sein Vater wirkte erneut den Tränen nah. „Wir wissen es nicht."

„Wie ihr wisst es nicht? Wo ist Ginny?" seine Stimme schien sich nicht zwischen einem hellen und einem dunklen Ton entscheiden zu können.

Tonks sah ihn traurig an. „Wir versuchen unser Bestes."

Das war ja wohl die Definition von nichtssagend. Ron wurde langsam wütend. „Euer Bestes ist offenbar nicht gut genug! Was ist passiert?"

Der Mann, den Ron nicht kannte, wandte sich ihm zu und entgegnete ruhig, „Sie wurde gestern von dem Anwesen der Lovegoods entführt."

Ron war starr vor Schreck. _Entführt?_ Sein Vater räusperte sich. „Sie… Sie wollte kurz zu Besuch. Sie wollte einer Schulfreundin etwas vorbeibringen. Sie hat sich noch bei uns verabschiedet. Merlin, wieso habe ich nicht aufgepasst?"

„Es ist nicht ihre Schuld. Wir konnten es nicht ahnen." Versuchte Tonks sie zu beruhigen. Bill sah grimmig in die Runde. „Todesser?"

Der Unbekannte schien zu seufzen. „Kann man sagen, ja."

Nun schien auch bei seinem Vater die Ruhe zu brechen. „Was meinen Sie mit ‚Kann man sagen'? Waren es nun Todesser oder nicht? Wissen sie überhaupt etwas?"

Der Mann erwiderte wieder ruhig, „Es waren in jedem Fall Anhänger Voldemorts. Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass wir nichts unversucht lassen, um ihre Tochter und den anderen Entführten zu finden."

„Wer noch?" fragte Fred.

„Das besprechen wir im Hauptquartier. Ihr Haus hat eine Flohverbindung mit dem Orden, also ist es nicht schwierig, dorthin zu gelangen. Ich bitte sie, bis dahin Ruhe zu bewahren." Meinte der Unbekannte.

Ron schwieg. Zu schwer lag die Last des Erfahrenen. Ginny wollte die Nacht bei Luna verbringen, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Dass sie nicht mehr zurückkommen würde, war ein Schock.

Ron standen bereits Tränen in den Augen. Aber er durfte nicht schwach werden. Um seiner Schwester willen. So blickte er nochmals in die Runde. Der Mann, welcher neben Tonks stand, war relativ groß. Nicht so groß wie sein Bruder Charlie, er konnte sich jedoch mit ihm Messen. Er war sehr stattlich, offenbar trainiert. Das, was Rons Augenmerk traf waren die dunkelgrünen Haare. Doch er hakte nicht weiter nach. Der Blick des Mannes wirkte ruhig und gelassen, als würde er nichts an sich heranlassen.

Rons Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Ginny. Wo war sie? Ging es ihr gut? Blöde Frage, natürlich ging es ihr nicht gut, doch daran konnte Ron im Moment gar nicht denken. Wieso war sie entführt worden? Wieso niemand anderes? Wieso nicht er selbst?

Er wurde von Tonks aus einen Gedanken gerissen. „Wir bringen euch jetzt zum Hauptquartier. Zu eurer Sicherheit werdet ihr den Sommer dort bleiben."

Ron nickte nur schwach, er wusste bei Merlin nicht mehr weiter. Unsicher griff er nach dem Flohpulver, und sagte schwach „Hauptquartier des Ordens", bevor er durch das Flohsystem den richtigen Kamin fand.

Dumpf hörte er seinen Aufprall. Er war sauber hingefallen, doch das störte ihn nicht. Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, konnte man nur als königlich bezeichnen. Der Tisch, welcher in der Mitte des Raumes stand, war offenbar ein Tisch für Sitzungen des Ordens. Er war extrem lang und zog sich in einem fast geschlossenen Kreis um ein kleines Podest in der Mitte des Raumes. Am weitesten Entfernt saß der Schulleiter mit der Stellvertreterin. Daneben folgten einige Menschen, welche Ron nicht kannte.

Rechts am Tisch folgten dann die Eltern der anderen Kinder. Die alte Longbottom war ebenfalls anwesend, mit Neville. Ebenfalls erkannte Ron Luna Lovegood mit jemand, der ihr Vater sein musste.

Albus meldete sich zu Wort, nachdem alle Weasleys angekommen waren. „Nun, ich finde, wir sollten diese Runde in einer angenehmeren Umgebung fortsetzen." So standen alle Anwesenden auf, bevor Der Schulleiter in die Hände klatschte. Der große Tisch schien zu schrumpfen und gerade zu werden.

An der Wand ihnen gegenüber, welche eine beschauliche Holzvertäfelung zeigte, Erschienen mehrere Regale mit Büchern, davor entstand eine kleine Sitzecke. Offenbar war dies der Raum für private Treffen und das Esszimmer. Praktisch.

Viel mehr Ablenkung bot es Ron nicht, da seine Gedanken wieder zu dem Passierten schweiften. Seine Mutter weinte noch immer rückhaltlos. Der Tisch in der Mitte wurde schnell voll. Der Direktor setzte sich an die Spitze des Tisches.

Ron blickte sich kurz in dem Raum um. Er war relativ hoch, hoch genug wahrscheinlich für Hagrid. Die Wände, geziert mit einer roten Farbe, gaben einen warmen Ton in den Raum. Der Kronleuchter an der Decke gab mehr Licht ab als eigentlich möglich. Wahrscheinlich magisch verstärkt.

Als Ron sich setzte, dachte er erstmals über das Gehörte nach. Eine weitere Person fehlte. Er wusste nicht, ob es einer von den Schülern war, man hatte es ihm nicht gesagt. Tatsache war jedoch, dass Remus, Moody, Hermine und Harry fehlten, was ihn einen kalten Schauer den Rücken runterlaufen ließ.

Im Raum herrschte bedrückende Stille. Die anderen Anwesenden waren offenbar erleichtert, dass es niemand Bekanntes ihrerseits war. Die Weasleys jedoch waren in einer trüben Stimmung.

Endlich räusperte sich Albus. „Nun, Remus, Alastor und die junge Miss Granger müssten gleich mit ihrem Begleitschutz eintreffen."

Ron war erleichtert und zugleich sehr beunruhigt. Das ließ nur noch Harry als möglichen Schluss zu. Auf der anderen Seite war er ein wenig erleichtert, dass es nicht Hermine war. Wie aufs Stichwort hörte er ein dumpfes Knallen außerhalb des Raumes.

Der Direktor nickte bedächtig. „Sie sind angekommen."

Ron erhob sich schnell und riss fast die Tür auf, welche zu einem kleinen, einfachen Raum führte. Der Holzboden knarrte leicht unter seinen Füßen, wohl absichtlich. Doch was Ron dann sah, schockte ihn bis ins Mark. Remus Lupin stand schwach an eine Wand gelehnt. Blut tropfte von seinem Arm. Eine Wunde klaffte an dieser Stelle, auf die er mit der Hand ein Tuch presste.

Eine unbekannte Frau mit dunklen Locken ging auf Remus zu und verlangte nach seinem Arm. Sie heilte die Wunde mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes. Doch Ron konnte dem keine Beachtung schenken. An einem weiteren Unbekannten Mann vorbei, welcher ihn kurz mit einem kalten Blick bedachte, schritt er auf Hermine zu, welche Ausdrucklos in sich zusammen gesackt war.

Ihre Augen starrten vor sich hin, als wäre sie in Schock. Zögerlich legte Ron ihre die Hand auf die Schulter, und fragte vorsichtig, „Hermine? Was ist passiert?"

Dass sie sich an ihn klammern würde und anfangen würde bitterlich zu weinen, versetzte Ron einen Schlag in die Magengegend. Was war hier passiert?

Als hätte man seine Gedanken gelesen verlangte Professor McGonagall dieselbe Information. Er hatte Moody gar nicht bemerkt, erschrak daher leicht, als dieser knurrte, „Wir wurden angegriffen. Ein kleiner Spähtrupp. Eigentlich nichts ernstes, aber diese Mistkerle haben unglaubliche Salven geschossen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass diese Viecher neuerdings für Voldemort arbeiten."

Der Direktor schien ihn beruhigen zu wollten. „Alastor, das ist nun ein anderes Thema. Da alle versorgt sind, Mister Weasley, bringen die die junge Miss Granger doch bitte in das Gästezimmer, hier ist es doch recht ungemütlich. Sie dürfte nach einem solchen Kampf unter Schock stehen."

Die Stimmen, die Ron umgaben klangen so ungewohnt. Der Direktor, welcher sonst so eine ruhige und kryptische Sprechweise hatte, gab nun routiniert Anweisungen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Ron, dass wirklich Krieg herrschte. Nicht, weil Hermine sich noch immer an ihn klammerte, sondern auch von den Mienen der Anwesenden. Es mussten andere Seiten aufgezogen werden.

Ron versuchte, Hermine zu beruhigen und richtete sie auf. Sie gingen zusammen in das Wohnzimmer. Dort setzte Ron Hermine auf einen freien Stuhl und sich selbst neben sie. Besorgt blickte er in die Runde. Die trüben Gesichter hatten auch Remus und Moody auf, soweit letzterer dazu fähig war.

Ron musterte Dumbledore. Der Mann sah älter aus als jemals zuvor. Es musste etwas Schreckliches passiert sein, nicht nur die Entführung. Der Schulleiter seufzte und fing an zu sprechen. „Nun, wie ihr informiert wurdet, gab es in der letzten Zeit einige beunruhigende Entwicklungen. Die Meisten Mitglieder des Ordens werden es schon wissen, jedoch wiederhole ich es nochmals für die Jüngsten anwesenden."

Rons Mutter sprach dazwischen. „Albus, ich finde, sie sind zu jung, um diese Dinge zu erfahren." Ihre Stimme hatte nicht diesen herrischen Ton. Er machte einer Spur von Trauer und Verzweiflung Platz.

Der Schulleiter hingegen ging diesmal nicht auf sie ein. „Die gefangenen Todesser sind aus Azkaban verschwunden. Die stationierten Auroren haben keine Ahnung, wieso. Des Weiteren laufen wir in die Gefahr, die Dementoren von Azkaban an Voldemort zu verlieren. Voldemort hat außerdem seine Streitkräfte ausgeweitet, sodass wir gezwungen waren, uns den Unsäglichen anzuschließen."

Hermine neben ihm sah Dumbledore in die Augen. Sie machte den Mund auf, doch ihre Stimme klang unglaublich schwach. Trotzdem sprach sie, „Unsägliche? Was haben die mit der Sache zu tun?"

Gegenüber von Ron saß am Tisch ein Mann mit einem kantigen Gesicht und muskulöser Statur. Er blickte Hermine ungerührt an, „Miss Granger, die Unsäglichen sind weit mehr als die Mitarbeiter in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Wir sind ein internationaler Verband mit vielen Abteilungen. Die nächste Zentrale wäre in Europa, in Straßburg. Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich ihnen aufgrund der Geheimhaltung nichts Näheres sagen darf, jedoch kann ich ihnen sagen, dass wir seit geraumer Zeit gegen die Bedrohung ankämpfen, welche uns bei Weitem nicht unbekannt ist."

Die Frau, welche neben Remus saß und seine Wunde behandelt hatte, blickte den Mann die ganze Zeit wütend an. „Du scheinst deinen Beruf aber mit dem eines Metzgers verwechselt zu haben. Meine Güte, die Kleine ist jetzt noch geschockt von dem, was du abgezogen hast!"

Der Mann blickte der Frau kurz in die Augen, welche darauf mürrisch die Arme verschränkte. Dumbledore fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Die Ereignisse, die die Anwesenden persönlich betreffen sind die Entführungen von Ginevra Weasley und Harry James Potter."

Ron nickte bedächtig. Das hatte er schon erwartet. Seine Schwester allerdings hatte nichts mit der Sache zu tun, und konnte sich weniger gut selbst verteidigen. Ron ballte die Hand zur Faust. Das würden sie Büßen. Neben ihm konnte Ron hören, wie Hermine schwach „Harry?" flüsterte. Er legte ihr erneut die Hand auf die Schulter. Der Abend verging in stiller Trauer. Die Eltern wurden getröstet, die anderen gaben sich still ihren Rachephantasien hin.

Der Krieg hatte nicht nur an ihre Haustüren geklopft, nein, er hatte die Türen eingetreten und begann ihre Einrichtung zu zerlegen.


	3. Erwachsen werden

Disclaimer: wie gehabt, mir gehört nichts, ich spiele nur.

* * *

><p>Es waren erst zwei Tage vergangen, doch die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Ereignisse war noch immer frisch. Das bewies der schrille Schrei, mit dem Ron aus seinem Schlaf geholt wurde. Der Raum, in dem er schlief, war sehr geräumig, jedoch schlicht. So sahen die meisten Zimmer hier aus. Ein Bett, welches den meisten Platz im Zimmer einnahm, ein kleiner Schrank und ein einfacher Schreibtisch. Für Ron reichte es bei weitem. Schach spielte er in der Küche an dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke, während er seiner Mutter beim Kochen zusah. Er wollte besonders in diesen Tagen stark für sie sein.<p>

Doch nun brauchte jemand anderes Hilfe. Ron war sowohl unglaublich besorgt und wütend. Zugleich verängstigte es ihn, dass es Dinge gab, die selbst die sonst so klar denkende Hermine aus der Fassung bringen können. Er hörte, wie sie in ihrem Zimmer in das kleine Bad erbrach, welches sich neben jedem Zimmer befand.

Ron wurde selbst übel. Was hatte sie gesehen? Sie sprach noch immer nicht davon. Remus hatte ihnen knapp erklärt, dass die angegriffen wurden, doch konnte sich Ron darunter nichts vorstellen. Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein. Es war seine Mutter gewesen, welche Hermine jede Nacht beruhigte. Remus bot die nötige Unterstützung wo es nur ging. Auch Tonks schien sich viel öfter blicken zu lassen.

„Keine Sorge, das geht mit der Zeit vorbei." hatte Tonks gesagt.

Emilia, eine Heilerin, welche Ron inzwischen kannte, war besonders wütend über das Geschehene. Als sie Hermine Traumlosen Schlaftrank gab, fluchte sie im Gang ausführlich über einen gewissen Thomas, welchen Ron nicht mehr seit dem Treffen gesehen hatte.

Ron guckte besorgt in Hermines Zimmer. Neben ihrem Bett saß seine Mutter, welche ihn mit Tränen in den Augen anblickte und den Kopf schüttelte. Ron konnte sich nicht ausmalen, was passiert war. In dieser Nacht hatte er jedoch genug von der Heimlichtuerei. Er schritt geradewegs in Richtung Küche. Die Theke und auch die anderen Möbel waren aus einem hellen Holz. An dem Tisch in der Ecke saßen Emilia und Remus in ein Gespräch vertieft.

Emilia bemerkte ihn zuerst. Ihr Blick war trüb, sonst zeigte sie wenige Gefühle. Ihre dunklen Locken waren sehr unordentlich, sie war wohl ebenfalls aus dem Schlaf erwacht. Ron nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich. Er sah Remus standhaft in die Augen und verlangte nach einer Erklärung. Dieser seufzte.

„Ron ich weiß, dass du Hermine helfen willst, aber ich denke nicht, dass du dir so richtig vorstellen könntest, was vorgefallen ist. Wir waren in einem Wald. Die Reise mit einem Portschlüssel hierhin benötigt eine Zwischenstation, da wir nicht riskieren können, dass uns jemand folgt. Wir waren zu viert. Thomas bildete die Vorhut, er reiste mit Verzögerung vor uns, damit er notfalls unsere Ankunft sichern konnte. Schutzschilde um unsere Ankunftszone, du verstehst… Er hatte einige Gegner nicht bemerkt, an der Situation war sowieso etwas faul. Ich denke wir wurden aus der Ferne beobachtet und dann angegriffen. Wie sie auf diesen Ort kamen ist mir ein Rätsel."

Emilia unterbrach Remus. „Du musst verstehen, dass die Tatsache, in einem dunklen und kalten Wald zu sein, schon an sich recht verstörend wirken kann, besonders auf jemanden, der noch recht unbelastet ist."

Remus nickte bedächtig. „Thomas ist ein Unsäglicher. Mehr kann ich zu ihm nicht sagen, zumal ich selbst nicht so viel weiß. Ich kann dir aber sagen, dass er wesentlich mehr ist, als er zu sein scheint."

Ron verstand nur Bahnhof. Er wusste nicht, worauf das hier hinauslaufen sollte. Das gedimmte Licht in der Küche verriet ihm jedoch, dass sowohl Remus als auch Emilia mit den Worten rangen. Remus seufzte erneut. „Ronald, du musst verstehen, dass wir uns im Krieg befinden. Und im Krieg gibt es immer Opfer. Diese Toten waren jetzt nicht ganz unschuldig, doch es sind immer noch Opfer des Krieges. Und wir müssen einfach akzeptieren, dass es im Krieg notwendig ist, zu töten."

Ron stockte der Atem. „Hat sie…?"

Emilia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hat sie nicht. Sie wäre diesem Gegner auch nicht gewachsen gewesen. Sie hat das Richtige gemacht, sie ist in Deckung gegangen. Wir allerdings wissen, wie man mit solchen Situationen umgeht. Du musst dazu verstehen, dass der Todesfluch nur deswegen unverzeihlich ist, weil er die Seele beider Beteiligten angreift. Aber es ist auch die humanste Weise, jemanden zu töten, da der Körper unversehrt bleibt. Die Unsäglichen beschränken sich normalerweise auf solche Flüche. Aber Thomas ist da etwas… anders geartet."

Ron ahnte schlimmes. „Was ist passiert?"

Remus schloss kurz die Augen, „Ron, du musst verstehen, dass Thomas in dem Moment wohl nicht gerade angestrengt an Hermine gedacht hat, als er den Gegner tötete. Er – und du musst verstehen, dass Thomas da nicht so viele Tabus kennt – hat den Gegner mit einem Explosionsfluch niedergestreckt."

Ron wurde plötzlich speiübel. Er musste extrem bleich geworden sein. Remus klopfte ihn auf die Schulter. „Hermine hat das mitgekriegt. Es ist nicht angenehm, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben mitzuerleben, wie jemand stirbt, und dann auch noch auf diese Weise. Diese Geräusche sind keineswegs angenehm. Nein." Ron sah, wie Remus mit einer Erinnerung kämpfte.

Ron versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er gehört hat. „Also dieser Thomas hat... Er hat…" seine Stimme stockte. Emilia nickte stumm. Man konnte ihre Wut sehen. Sie sprach etwas gepresst, „Er ist nicht gerade der Feinfühligste. Aber er hätte sich zurückhalten können, vor allem für Hermine. Es reichte ihm nicht, den Todesser zu töten, nein, unser lieber Thomas musste ihn ja in blutige Fetzen reißen!"

Wenn es noch ging, wurde Ron bei dem Satz noch übler. Er konnte sich jetzt ein wenig besser ausmalen, was Hermine durchmachte. Seine Sorge steigerte sich noch. Mit erstickender Stimme fragte er noch „Was wird aus Ginny und Harry?"

Er malte sich langsam immer Schlimmeres aus, was passieren könnte. Er wagte es nicht, daran zu denken, was sie mit seiner kleinen Schwester machen würde. Allein bei dem Gedanken drohte das Abendessen wirklich ans Tageslicht zu kommen.

Emilia antwortete dieses Mal, „Wir tun unser Bestes. Ich weiß, ich habe das schon gesagt, aber diese beschissene Geheimhaltung gilt auch für Gespräche mit Angehörigen!" Darauf ließ sie noch einige Schimpfwörter verlauten. Ron fasste in dem Moment einen Entschluss.

„Ich verlange, dass wir in den Orden aufgenommen werden!" meinte er entschlossen.

Remus zögerte. „Ron, ich weiß, die letzten Tage waren schwer. Ich weiß, du willst nicht nur tatenlos rumsitzen, aber…"

„Kein aber! Wir stecken da mittendrin! Ich bitte euch! Harry ist verschwunden, wer weiß, was sie mit ihm machen! Hermine hat jemanden sterben sehen, das auch noch auf so eine Weise und ich? Seht doch selbst!" Er zog seine Ärmel hoch, sodass man die Narben sehen konnte, welche ihn an den Vorfall im Ministerium erinnern. „Wir sind alle keine Kinder mehr. Das werden wir nie wieder sein! Vor allem Harry!"

Remus atmete schwer aus. „Ich werde mit Albus sprechen. Aber ich verstehe was du meinst. Dazu müsst ihr ausgebildet werden. Das kann ja der Orden übernehmen. Bei Harry bin ich mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht will Albus ihn selbst unterweisen. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber bis ich es weiß, bitte ich dich, nicht unüberlegtes zu tun. Suche auf keinen Fall alleine nach deiner Schwester!"

Ron nickte nur bedächtig. Das war es also. Er war erwachsen geworden. Er hatte die Veränderung in sich schon vor einiger Zeit gespürt. Es war wohl auch endlich an der Zeit. So ging er zielstrebig nach oben, wo seine Mutter gerade aus Hermines Zimmer kam. „Sie schläft jetzt." flüsterte sie.

Ron nickte bedächtig. Er war langsam gelähmt von den Ereignissen. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, erwachsen zu werden, doch das stellte sich als sehr schwierig heraus. Seine neu gefundene Entschlossenheit machte einer Müdigkeit Platz. Doch er musste stark bleiben. Nicht nur für die anderen, sondern auch für sich selbst.

Als er in seinem Bett war, fielen ihm die Augen zu. Das Einschlafen war einfacher als gedacht. Doch was ihn dann erwartete, war weniger erfreulich.

„_Hilfe, nein, bitte nicht!" Die verzweifelten Schreie seiner Schwester drangen an sein Ohr. Es war wie ein Messer, welches ihn in den Bauch stach. Ron rannte los. Der Gang schien jedoch kein Ende zu nehmen. „HILFE! NEIN! LASST MICH IN RUHE! FASST MICH NICHT AN!"_

_Ron rannte so schnell er konnte, doch er kam scheinbar nicht vom Fleck. Je weiter er ging, desto länger wurde der Gang. Er durfte nicht aufgeben, er war doch fast bei ihr. Seine kleine Schwester! Was machten diese Bastarde mit ihr?_

_Er rannte und rannte. Es wurde langsam still. Es trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen, als zwei unverkennbar männliche Stimmen durch den Gang halten. „Ist sie nicht süß? Unsere kleine Schlampe ist ohnmächtig! Das wird sie aufwecken! Crucio!"_

_Als er diese Schreie hörte, setzte Rons Gehirn aus. Er rannte und rannte, schien sie jedoch nicht erreichen zu können. Er schien erst voran zu kommen, als es schon zu spät war._

„_Avada__Kedavra__!" Den grünen Blitz sah er noch von seiner Position. Es war ein helles Licht in diesem dunklen Gang._

Ron schreckte aus seinem Traum auf. Er erkannte, dass es bereits morgens war. Helle Lichtstrahlen drangen von außen in den Raum. Als Ron die Vorhänge zur Seite zog, bemerkte er, dass die Sonne schon ziemlich hoch stand. Es war wohl später als er aufzustehen vorhatte, dennoch fielen ihm fast die Augen wieder zu. Doch der Traum hing noch zu frisch in seinem Gedächtnis, als dass er jetzt an das Schlafen denken konnte.

Er blickte auf eine große Weidelandschaft mit den Wäldern im Horizont. Er fragte sich noch immer, wo dieser Ort war, doch er war wahrscheinlich ebenso unauffindbar wie Hogwarts. Als er sein Zimmer verließ, bemerkte er, dass niemand im Gang zu sein schien. Auch die Küche war leer. Als er die nächste Tür aufstieß hörte er verhaltene Gespräche im Konferenzsaal, zurzeit offenbar das Esszimmer. Als er die Tür aufmachte, wurde alles ruhig. Der Tisch war voll mit dem Frühstück bedeckt. Seine Mutter hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Eines beunruhigte ihn allerdings. An dem Tisch saßen nicht die, die hier wohnten, sondern eine andere Truppe. Sicher, Hermine, ihre Eltern und seine Eltern waren anwesend, aber auch Auror Kinsley, die gesamten Unsäglichen und Remus bis Tonks. Der Schulleiter durfte natürlich nicht fehlen, der Ron gerade amüsiert anblickte.

Ron lächelte verhalten. „Entschuldigung?" Seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war mittlerweile recht gut über den Schock hinweg gekommen, doch sie dachte noch immer ständig an Ginny, und glitt aber zuweilen eher in eine depressive Phase. An Ron gewandt sagte sie, „Selbst wenn du dir vornimmst, früher aufzustehen, bist du noch immer ein Langschläfer."

Der Tisch lachte verlegen. Die Situation lockerte beträchtlich auf. Ron störte das weniger als gedacht. Er schaffte es, trotz der Schamesröte, die ihm in sein Gesicht stieg, die Ruhe zu bewahren. So setzte er sich neben seine Mutter, was der einzig freie Platz übrig war.

Er bemerkte, dass Hermine von Tonks und Emilia umgeben war, da diese noch immer Probleme hatte zu essen. Emilia warf dem Mann, welchen Ron als Thomas erkannte, wieder wütende Blicke zu. Dieser ließ sich davon nicht stören, er warf sogar den ein oder anderen kalten Blick zurück.

Als Ron saß, nahm er sich reichlich Frühstück. Dumbledore blitzte ihn über seine Halbmondgläser an. „Wie ich hörte, sind sie in der letzten Zeit erstaunlich erwachsen geworden, Mister Weasley. Sie haben uns alle nochmal zum Nachdenken gebracht. Und wir haben uns entschieden."

Seine Mutter griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen, „Also ich bin noch immer dagegen!"

„Deine Fürsorge stellt niemand in Frage, Molly, doch sehen wir die Notwendigkeit des folgenden Schrittes ein; Mister Weasley, wir werden sie und die junge Miss Granger ausbilden. Ebenso wie Harry, sobald er wieder in Sicherheit ist." sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Seine Augen verloren etwas von ihrem Glanz, als er Harry erwähnte. Natürlich, der Direktor hielt viel von Harry, das wusste Ron nach allem, was Harry ihm erzählt hatte.

Hermines Mutter sah sehr verwirrt aus. Offenbar sind auch sie gerade erst dazu gestoßen. Remus sah dies und lächelte verlegen. „Natürlich, welche Manieren. Darf ich Vorstellen; Das ist der Schulleiter von Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore", Remus verwies auf den Direktor und begann die Reihe durchzugehen, „Die Damen neben ihrer Tochter sind Tonks, eine Aurorin, was sie wohl als Polizistin bezeichnen würden, und Emilia, eine Heilerin bei den Unsäglichen. Die Unsäglichen sind ein semigeheimer Verband hochrangiger Hexen und Zauberer. Neben ihnen sitzt nun Fred und George Weasley, dann Ron Weasley, den sie bestimmt von Erzählungen ihrer Tochter kennen. Neben ihm sitzen Molly und Arthur Weasley, seine Eltern." Es wurde freundlich, wenn gleich ein wenig verhalten gegrüßt.

Remus fuhr fort. „Gegenüber von den Weasleys sitzen Auror Kingsley", der Auror nickte den Eltern respektvoll zu, „Alastor Moody, ein Ex-Auror", auch dieser grummelte eine Begrüßung, „Der Herr neben Moody ist Thomas, ein Ermittler bei den Unsäglichen." Letzterer nickte kurz, blickte die beiden allerdings nicht an.

„Der Mann neben Thomas ist der Unsägliche Jason, neben ihm sitzen Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley und zu guter Letzt ich. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin." Als sie sich vorstellten, betrachtete Ron die Unsäglichen genauer. Emilia schien die Netteste unter den dreien zu sein. Sie hatte eine warme und beruhigende Stimme. Anders als Thomas, dessen distanzierter Ton Ron irgendwie an Moody erinnerte. Jason schien ein sehr ausgeglichener Typ. Er ließ sich nie aus der Fassung bringen und wirkte nicht sonderlich Berührt von den Geschehnissen. Was Ron noch immer auffiel waren die grünen Haare, welche an diesem Tag heller als vorher schienen.

Jason hatte ein Gesicht, welches auf Ron irgendwie typisch wirkte. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben. Doch wandte er seinen Kopf wieder seinem Essen zu. Remus schien sich zu dem Zeitpunkt wieder an das eigentliche Thema zu erinnern, so griff er es wieder auf. „Das Folgende geht vor allem die Grangers etwas an. Sie müssen verstehen, dass die Ausbildung, von der wir sprachen, eine Kampfausbildung ist. Ihre Tochter wird lernen, in dieser Welt zu bestehen."

Der Vater von Hermine war misstrauisch. „Was beinhaltet diese Ausbildung."

Tonks antwortete für Remus, „Das wissen wir noch nicht mit Sicherheit. Die ganze Sache muss mit einigen Menschen abgesprochen werden, also ist wirklich unklar, was das Programm dazu sein wird, aber wir versichern ihnen, dass es ihre Tochter unbeschadet überstehen wird." Der letzte Satz brachte die Zwillinge dazu, zu grinsen.

Sie besprachen noch weniger wichtige Themen an dem Morgen. Ron konzentrierte sich wenig auf die Gespräche. Er hatte etwas erreicht. Sie würden lernen, sich zu verteidigen. Und er würde die Todesser büßen lassen!

Ein weiterer Satz machte Ron jedoch erneut hellhörig, „Wir werden wahrscheinlich in der nächsten Zeit mit Okklumentik beginnen. Das ist die Kunst, seinen Geist zu verteidigen. Ich denke dies kann Jason übernehmen.

Ron musste heftig schlucken. Das hatte Harry durchmachen müssen, und es war kein Zuckerschlecken. Ron stellte sich Gedanklich auf das Schlimmste ein.

Das Frühstück hatte geendet, und der Tag bot wenig Neues. Unerwartet kam nur die Botschaft am Nachmittag. Sie sollten anfangen, Okklumentik zu erlernen, und zwar sofort. Remus, mit Hermine im Schlepptau kam von Links in die Küche, wo Ron gegen Charlie Schach spielte und gewann.

Remus lotste sie durch den Konferenzsaal an eine Tür in der Stirnseite des Raumes, welche Ron noch nie bemerkt hatte. Als sie hindurch schritten, begrüßte sie eine riesige Eingangshalle, welche Ron bis dahin nur von den Zimmern aus erreicht hatte.

Die Eingangshalle hatte einen steinernen Boden, welcher dennoch nicht kalt war. Sie wurden zur Seite eine Treppe hinunter gelotst, vorbei an den weißen Wänden und großen Fenstern. Unten befand sich ein Gang, welcher Ron merkwürdigerweise an den Kerker in Hogwarts erinnerte. Er war ansehnlicher - mit dem Teppichboden, doch ziemlich dunkel.

„Hier war ich noch nie." Meinte Ron.

Hermine stöhnte. „Hier ist die Bibliothek, Ron, natürlich warst du hier noch nicht."

Ron war nur verwirrt. „Hier gibt es eine Bibliothek?"

Dieser Satz brachte Remus dazu, lauthals zu lachen. Aber es stimmte, dieser Gang war Ron völlig unbekannt. Der Rote Teppichboden und die weißen Steinwände waren von kleinen Leuchten erhellt.

Remus führte sie an einer größeren Tür vorbei, wahrscheinlich besagte Bibliothek. Am Ende des Ganges befand sich ein kleiner Raum, in dem ein sehr angenehmer Duft entgegenströmte. Innen waren mehrere Teppiche ausgelegt. Jason saß bereits im Schneidersitz auf einem der Teppiche.

Als Ron und Hermine sich setzten, fragte Ron geradeheraus, „Was ist das hier? Meditieren wir oder lernen wir was?"

Jason wirkte sehr amüsiert. „Ihr werdet etwas lernen, doch zuerst müsst ihr Ruhe finden. Ich könnte das hier natürlich auch auf die unangenehme Weise machen, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Ron erinnerte sich an Harrys Kommentare über Snape und hielt es für besser, die Klappe zu halten. „Nein, die bequeme Art ist okay!"

Sie setzten sich und schauten Jason erwartungsvoll an. Dieser grinste und begann mit seiner Erklärung. „Also, Okklumentik ist allgemein bekannt als die Kunst, seinen Geist vor Angriffen von außen zu schützen. Was viele unterschätzen ist jedoch die Technik, welche man zu erlernen dieser Kunst benötigt. Hierzu müsst ihr erst einmal Ruhe finden. Konzentriert euch auf eine Atmung, wenn euch das hilft."

So entspannten sie sich langsam. Jason erklärte hier und da noch die Funktion einzelner Übungen, die sie durchführten. Das Ziel war es offenbar, seinen inneren Kern zu finden, soviel hatte Ron verstanden. Jason erklärte alles ruhig und gelassen und Ron mochte die Art, wie er sie unterrichtete.

Nach einiger Zeit waren sie in einer tiefen Mediation versunken. Jason holte sie dann aus der Trance heraus, „Nun, da ihr Ruhe gefunden habt, werdet ihr feststellen, dass eure Köpfe leer sind. Die Okklumentik ist eine Kunst, welche in der Praxis drei Funktionen erfüllen kann. Die Technik, welche ich euch gezeigt habe, spendet Ruhe. Dann ist da noch das Ordnen von Gedanken und Erinnerung, welche euch viel länger und genauer erhalten bleiben. Dann ist da noch das Offensichtlichste – der Schutz vor Angriffen."

Der Unterricht an sich war nicht schlimm. Ron wunderte sich an dieser Stelle, was Harry für Probleme mit Snape hatte. Jason schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben – wahrscheinlich sogar in Wirklichkeit, „Mister Potter hatte ein anderes Problem. Voldemort dringt regelmäßig in seinen Geist ein. Snape hat versucht, ihm recht prüde beizubringen, wie man jemanden aus seinem Geist wirft. Ihr werdet lernen, wie man verhindert, dass jemand überhaupt erst in euren Geist kommt."

Als der Unterricht vorbei war, bemerkte Ron, dass er tatsächlich ein wenig erschöpft war. Hermine ging es offenbar ähnlich. Als sie zusammen den Raum verließen, in dem Jason noch immer saß, brach Hermine die Stille. „Ich vermisse Harry."

Ron nickte bedächtig. „Ich auch. Es nervt mich echt, dass wir da nichts tun können, aber ich verstehe, wieso wir da nichts mitzureden haben. Das ist wirklich keine Sache für uns im Moment."

Hermine blickte ihn verwundert an. „Meine Güte, eine Stunde Okklumentik und du steigerst dich enorm! Wer bist du und was hast du mit Ron gemacht?"

Ron musste grinsen. „Tja, Hermine…" Er wurde von Thomas unterbrochen, welcher mit großen Schritten auf Jason zuging. Als er an ihnen vorbeizischte, fragte Ron noch was los ist. Thomas schenkte ihnen kaum Beachtung. Im Vorbeigehen sagte er nur, „Wir haben Potter gefunden."

* * *

><p>Ich denke Samstag morgens - sehr morgens - ist eine Gute Zeit zum hochladen. Ich schreibe dann innerhalb einer Woche weiter und habe ja 6 Kapitel als Puffer. Passt.<p> 


	4. Zerbrochene Welten

Es war ein einziges Beten und Bangen, als die Unsäglichen sich allesamt verabschiedeten, um nach Harry zu suchen. Remus schien auf und ab zu wandern. Thomas hatte ihnen gesagt, sie würden wohl einige Zeit brauchen, doch das half Ron nicht wirklich weiter. Jason wies sie an, die Übungen fortzuführen, doch so wirklich Konzentrieren konnte sich Ron nicht.

Sie saßen in der kleinen Sitzecke im Konferenzraum. Hermine las ein Buch. Ron fiel aber auf, dass sie seit geraumer Zeit nicht umblätterte. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie sich auch nicht konzentrieren. Remus schritt noch immer hin und her. Molly und Arthur saßen an dem Tisch, beide ebenfalls voller Sorge.

Moody grummelte, als er durch die Eingangshalle in den Saal kam, „Lupin, beruhige dich! Es wird schon alles glatt gehen."

Remus knurrte darauf und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen. Die Situation griff seine Nerven an. Nicht nur um Harry machte er sich Sorgen. Auch Tonks und einige andere Auroren, mit denen er befreundet war, wurden zu diesem Einsatz gerufen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Missionseinweisungen war Tonks ja gewöhnt, aber das überschritt ihre Vorstellung. Dieser Unsägliche Thomas stand oben, vor ihm schwebte eine magische Projektion. Die kannte Tonks schon, wusste sie doch, wie sie sie interpretieren sollte, aber seine Anweisungen waren vollkommen Ungewohnt.

Sie sah neben sich. Sie standen in Gruppen. Ihre eigene Gruppe bestand aus zehn Mitgliedern. Sie stand hinter Kingsley. Sie Gruppe wurde angeführt von dem Unsäglichen Jason, welcher anstatt seiner sonst so ruhigen Art nun völlig ernst war. Er stand irgendwie verkrampft da.

Tonks wusste bei bestem Willen nicht, was sie hiervon halten sollte. Kingsley hatte sie schon gewarnt, dass es Krieg geben würde, doch das hier war ihre erste Mission, bei der sie wirklich etwas angreifen musste.

Noch schlimmer war die Aussicht auf den Einsatz selbst. Die Auroren haben alle einen Kurs durchmachen müssen. Tonks schauderte jetzt noch, wenn sie daran dachte. Ein Kurs, bei dem es darum ging, den Feind auszuschalten. Endgültig.

Thomas wandte sich ihrer Gruppe zu. „Jason! Nachhut. Abwehren von Feinden in Umgebung. Durchqueren und Sichern von Route A. Mitnahme von Geiseln, lebend."

Jason nickte. Tonks kannte die Route etwa auswendig, doch sie musste sich viel mehr darauf vorbereiten, was sie bald tun müsste. Man hatte ihr beigebracht, wie sie mit starken Schockzaubern den Gegner tötet. Als sie an den Puppen üben musste, zitterte ihre Hand so sehr, dass Kingsley sie erst mal zur Seite nahm. Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Gedanken sich zu sehr darauf fokussierten, und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen.

Der Portschlüssel führte ins Nichts – Sprichwörtlich natürlich. Sie kamen in einem dichten Wald an. Einhundert Meter vom – wie nannte Thomas das? Ach ja – Einfallpunkt entfernt. Jason blickte die Gruppe ruhig an und machte mit der Hand Kreise in der Luft. Kingsley flüsterte ihr zu, „Ausschwärmen und Gegend absuchen."

Sie hielt sich da viel lieber an Kingsley. Sie wusste gar nichts. Nach der Ausbildung fühlte sie sich toll, aber nun wusste sie dass sie nichts wusste.

Sie reagierte offenbar zu langsam. Kingsley stieß sie in Deckung, nachdem Jason „Kontakt!" brüllte. Tonks wand den Kopf um, um zu sehen, von wo der Feind kam. Es waren vier vermummte Gestalten, welche hinter den Bäumen in Deckung gingen. Viel mehr sehen konnte sie nicht.

„_Du musst zielen, feuern, halten! Nicht übereifrig gucken, ob du den Feind getroffen hast!"_

So richtete sie ihren Zauberstab aus. Sie zitterte noch immer. Der Feind war auf einem kleinen Vorsprung. Sie war hinter einem Baumstamm in Deckung. Doch viel zielen konnte Tonks nicht, da sie schon mehreren schwarzen Strahlen ausweichen musste. _Fuck!_

Dieser Jason feuerte mit ähnlicher Rate gegen den Feind. Tonks richtete kurz ihren Stab aus und feuerte den Schockzauber. Sie sah, wie der Feind getroffen wurde und freute sich sogar darüber. Doch die Freude wurde harsch unterbrochen. „TONKS!" brüllte Kingsley und stieß sie gegen den Boden. Geschockt sah sie zu, wie der Baum explodierte. Nicht nur eine kleine Explosion, nein, der Baum wurde regelrecht zerfetzt.

In ihrer Starre vergaß sie, dass hier noch Feinde waren. In ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit wurde sie im Arm getroffen und zurückgeschleudert. Nur dumpf merkte sie, wie sie gegen einen Baum knallte.

Kingsley feuerte dann einen Fluch, bei dem Tonks nie glaubte, dass er je über seine Lippen kommen würde. „Sectumsempra!"

Der dunkle Zauber streckte einen Feind nieder. Im Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, dass die Gegner tot waren, und es keine Bedrohung gab. Kingsley half ihr, sich aufzurichten. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie zusammengesackt war.

Als sie stand, schritt Jason auf sie zu. Es brannte noch schlimmer, als er seinen Zauberstab über die Wunde bewegte, sodass sie scharf Luft einzog. „Besser. Sie ist wieder Einsatzbereit." kommentierte er, als er die Wunde geheilt hatte. Tonks war etwas schwindelig, doch sie folgte der Truppe weiter.

Der Wald wurde zunehmend dunkler. Sie gingen auf eine kleine Lichtung zu. Tonks sah, wie sie Sonne durch die Bäume drang und die Gegend erhellte. Erst jetzt erblickte sie den Horizont und bemerkte, dass der Wald nicht zu enden schien. Doch die Lichtung wirkte… unnatürlich, als wäre hier etwas versteckt.

Jason, aber auch Thomas und die anderen Unsäglichen schienen sich zu konzentrieren. Tonks verstand nicht, was das sollte. Doch wenig später wurden Anweisungen durchgegeben.

Thomas wies die Gruppen an, zu apparieren. Er gab ihnen Entfernungen durch, mit denen Tonks nicht viel anfangen konnte, doch Kingsley nahm sie am Arm und apparierte.

Der Raum war kalt, extrem kalt. Außerdem war es hier unnatürlich dunkel. Tonks bemerkte, wie die anderen Gruppen ebenfalls hier ankamen. Doch bevor sie es bemerkte, wurden sie schon beschossen.

Eine Salve schwarzer Flüche wurde auf sie zu gefeuert. Tonks beschwor ein Schild, aber… Der Fluch prasselte durch, als wäre das Schild gar nicht da! Ihr Schild stand doch noch, trotzdem musste sie den Flüchen ausweichen und Deckung hinter einer Mauer suchen, welche sich neben dem großen Eingang in diesen Raum befand.

Der Gang war zumindest ein wenig erleuchtet. Gestalten schienen sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zuzubewegen. Tonks sah gar keine Schritte, es war als würden diese Dinger schweben. Schwarze Flüche wurden auf sie gefeuert.

Tonks begann, selbst zu feuern und schaffte es, einige Gegner zu treffe. Doch als sie den Kopf wandte, sah sie etwas Abscheuliches. Dieser Thomas feuerte fette schwarze Strahlen. Doch es waren nicht einfach nur Flüche… Diese Strahlen hatten derart viel Energie, dass Tonks fast weggeschleudert wurde!

Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Die Gegner, die von seinen Flüchen getroffen wurden, wurden wie Puppen weggeschleudert. Sie zerbarsten in schwarze Wolken. Tonks wusste nicht, was hier vorging.

Doch sie durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Zu frisch war noch die Verletzung an ihrem Arm. Sie war zwar verheilt, doch einen weiteren Treffer wollte sie nicht kassieren. Wie aufs Stichwort musste sie sich wieder ducken, um drei Flüchen in ihre Richtung zu entgehen.

Kingsley hatte selbst zu kämpfen. Er hatte Probleme, die Schilde der Gegner zu durchdringen. Doch dann hatte er offenbar eine Lösung. Er sendete einen Explosionsfluch in Richtung des Bodens. Dieser explodierte und kleine Brocken schossen auf die Gegner zu. Außerdem bot der Rauch eine perfekte Tarnung.

Jason schien dies zu erwarten. Er hastete nach vorn, direkt auf die Gegner zu. _Zur Hölle nochmal, was macht dieser Idiot?_

Dieser Kerl schnellte zwischen die Todesser – soweit das überhaupt welche waren – und streckte sie mit Todesflüchen nieder.

Sie rückten weiter vor. Ihre Gruppe bildete die Nachhut. Tonks hörte die Geräusche des Kampfes in der Ferne. Die Gänge schienen sich zu vervielfältigen. Verwirrt und dennoch zielstrebig folgte Tonks Jason, welcher mit großen Schritten auf eine Gruppe von Türen zuging. Diese Räume bargen noch mehr abscheuliche Dinge.

Hier klebte Blut und weiß-der-Teufel-was an den Wänden. Tonks unterdrückte einen Würgereflex. Jason runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte er erwartet?

Der Raum war leer, bis auf ein paar ungenutzte Zellen. Tonks blickte sich verwirrt um. Sollten Harry und Ginny hier sein? Wenn ja, dann… Nein, diesen Gedanken wollte sie nicht fortführen.

Doch als sie den nächsten Raum erreichten, blieb Tonks das Herz stehen. Hier lagen sie. Harry, in die Ecke gekauert. Sein Blick war starr und er reagierte nicht. Er starrte auf eine weitere Figur, welche am Boden lag.

_Scheiße, Scheiße, SCHEISSE!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Stimmung war noch immer angespannt. Als das Gesicht von Kingsley im Kamin erschien, schienen sie sich alle einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Doch das bleiche Gesicht von Remus, als Kingsley ihm sagte, er solle schnell ins St. Mungos kommen, beunruhigte die Anwesenden stärker als vorher.

Als Remus in den Flammen verschwand, starrte Ron ihm besorgt nach. Offenbar ist etwas Schreckliches passiert. Mal wieder.

Rons Gehirn schaltete sich komplett ab als der bleiche Remus wieder durch das Feuer schritt. „Es wäre wohl gut, wenn ihr alle ins St. Mungos kommt."

Die Stimme von Remus klang unsicher und vollkommen geschockt. Zitternd stand Ron auf. Er verlor fast die Hälfte des Flohpulvers, bevor er mit unsicherer Stimme „St. Mungos" rief und verschwand.

Die Ankunft war wieder sehr ungemütlich, doch das störte ihn wenig. Vor ihm war der Eingangsbereich. Dort stand Heiler, welche ebenfalls ziemlich bleich waren. Remus schien zu zittern.

„…Wir versuchten wirklich unser Bestes, aber es sah schon anfangs nicht gut aus." hörte Ron noch.

Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeutet. Seine Mutter, welche wieder von seinem Vater umarmt und gehalten wurde, fragte mit zitternder Stimme, „Was ist passiert?" Sie kamen gerade von der Rezeption und trugen Besucherausweise an der Brust.

Der Heiler schien Probleme damit zu haben, mit Angehörigen zu sprechen. Auf jeden Fall mochte Ron ihn nicht besonders. „Ich weiß, das Folgende zu hören wird schwer für sie. Ginevra Weasley erlag noch am Fundort ihren Verletzungen."

_Was? Stopp! Was hat er gesagt? Das ist doch wohl 'n beschissener Scherz!_

Instinktiv reagierte Ron, die Ruhe wie weggeblasen. „WAS! HABEN SIE NOCH ALLE TASSEN IM SCHRANK, UNS SO EINE SCHEISSE ZU ERZÄHLEN?"

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das war doch ein Scherz. Ein ganz fieser und gemeiner Scherz! Seien kleine Schwester! Nein! Das war einfach nicht war!

„LASS MICH LOS!" brüllte er, als Remus ihn die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Ron, bitte." sagte sein Bruder Bill, welchen Ron gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„WO IST SIE?"

Der Heiler schien zu zögern. „Sie befindet sich im ersten Stock, Zimmer 24a."

Ron stürmte an ihm vorbei. Er rannte so schnell er konnte. Diesmal würde er nicht zu spät kommen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Seine Schwester war nicht tot. Sie war nicht tot.

Als er im ersten Stock einige Heiler beiseiteschob, öffnete er die Tür zu Zimmer 24a und sackte zusammen. Emilia stellte die Apparaturen ab, welche neben seiner Schwester waren. Ron blickte geschockt die Figur auf dem Bett an. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie noch am Leben. Als würde sie schlafen.

„Sagen sie mir, dass sie schläft." Seine Stimme versagte. Er brach ab.

„Es tut mir leid, Mister Weasley." versuchte die Frau ihn zu beruhigen.

Es brach eine Welt zusammen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermine war zutiefst bestürzt. Sie kannte Ginny nicht so gut wie Ron, sie war ja auch nicht ihre Schwester. Doch sie konnte trotzdem ihre Tränen nicht stoppen als sie diese regungslose Figur sah.

Noch schlimmer war es als Emilia ihr erklärte was passiert war. „Auror Tonks hat sie gefunden." begann sie, als die Beiden später im Wartezimmer saßen, „Ihr Körper war zerstört. Ich habe ihn rekonstruiert, damit die Weasleys ihre Tochter in Erinnerung haben, wie sie früher war."

Die Tränen liefen ohne Unterlass über ihr Gesicht. Das war es also. Der Krieg hatte begonnen. „Was ist mit ihr passiert?"

„Es ist besser, wenn du das nicht weißt. Glaub es mir.", flüsterte Emilia mit einer Stimme, die schon beinahe gebrochen Klang.

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Wochen fing sie ohne Unterlass an zu weinen. Emilia nahm sie in den Arm, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

„Wie geht es Harry?" fragte sie mit erstickender Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihm den Heilern hier überlassen." Entgegnete sie.

„Wieso konntest du ihn nicht behandeln?"

„Ich bin keine normale Heilerin. Ich bin Einsatzheilerin. Meine Spezialität ist es, die Wirkung von Flüchen und physische Wunden einzudämmen oder zu beseitigen."

Hermine nickte verstehend. Ein Heiler kam in ihre Richtung. Emilia stand auf und fing den Heiler ab, welcher dabei war, an ihnen vorbeizugehen. „Wie ist Harry Potters Status?"

Der Heiler warf einen Blick in seine Akte. „Ah, Patient Nummer 74. Sein physischer Zustand ist stabil, aber um seinen Geist mache ich mir Sorgen. Er ist dem Longbottom-Syndrom nahe. Wir wissen nicht, ob er aus seiner Trance erwacht."

Hermine sah, wie sich Emilias Blick veränderte. Sie blickte den Heiler kalt an, worauf dieser zurückwich. „Zeigt der Patient Anzeichen von Dehydration?"

Der Heiler fing an, nervös zu werden. „Ja, tut er. Wir versorgen ihn Intravenös."

„EKG?"

„Komatös."

„Magische Signatur?"

„Habe ich nicht geprüft."

Emilia ließ ein knurren verlauten. „Hauen sie ab."

Als der Heiler flüchtete, ging Emilia in Richtung der Aufzüge und ignorierte die verwirrten Blicke der übrigen Angestellten. Hermine wusste nichtmal selbst warum, doch bevor sie nachdenken konnte war sie schon Emilia hinterher.

Hermine musste beinahe rennen, um mit den schnellen Schritten von Emilia mitzuhalten. Emilia steuerte sie in Richtung der Fahrstühle. Als sich die Türen schlossen, hackte Hermine nach. „Was ist los?"

Emilia gab eine sehr knappe Antwort. „Geheim."

Hermine war zunehmend verwirrt, doch Emilias Ton ließ sie verstummen. Sie hasteten in Richtung eines der Zimmer. Im Vorbeigehen blieb Hermine fast das Herz stehen. Dort lagen Frank und Alice Longbottom, die Eltern von Neville. Doch diese waren nun nicht das Thema.

Als sie Harry erreichten, starrte er sie unter leeren Augen an. Hermine wusste nicht, ob er sie bewusst wahrnahm, doch schien er ihren Bewegungen zu folgen. Emilia schien ihre Blicke zu bemerken. „Das ist ein Reflex. Bei Mister Potters Vergangenheit wundert mich das ehrlich gesagt wenig."

Hermine sah zu, wie Emilia einige Bewegungen mit ihrem Zauberstab machte. Anschließend schien sie immer wütender zu werden, „Diese inkompetenten, minderbemittelten, …"

Hermine war unterdessen einfach nur verwirrt. Diese ganze Situation überforderte sie. Als Emilia dann herausstürmte, konnte Hermine nicht mehr. Sie bemerkte nur, dass die Unsägliche wenig später mit jemand anderes wiederkam, bevor die Schwärze sie umgab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Er saß noch immer auf dem Boden. Doch das war Ron egal. Es war Wirklichkeit geworden. Seine kleine Schwester war tot. Doch der ursprünglichen Schock wich schnell tiefer Verzweiflung. Doch vor versammelter Mannschaft wollte er nicht zu weinen anfangen. Er musste doch stark sein, erwachsen, und nicht jemand, der sich in die Ecke verkriecht und weint!

So stand Ron auf, er konnte nicht länger in diesem Raum sein. So ging er auf den Gang, nur, um von den zwei Unsäglichen Thomas und Emilia begrüßt zu werden, welche gerade eine dritte Figur den Gang entlang trugen. Wie ein Schlag traf Ron die Erkenntnis. _Harry!_

Was zur Hölle wurde hier gespielt? Die beiden wurden von einem Heiler aufgehalten. „Sie können doch nicht einfach einen Patienten entwenden!"

Ron hatte den Blick nicht gesehen, den Thomas dem Heiler zuwarf, doch es war offenbar genug, um ihn zur Flucht zu bewegen. Ron sah den beiden verwirrt nach, wie sie in Richtung des Flohnetzwerkes schritten.

Ron beschloss, den Beiden hinterher zu laufen, so folgte er ihnen auf den Fuß. Als er aufschloss, hatte sich seine Verwirrung enorm gesteigert, „Was ist mit Harry los? Wo bringt ihr ihn hin?"

Thomas blickte ihn noch nicht einmal an, sondern hastete nur weiter als seine kalte Stimme Ron Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ, „Tut mir leid, wenn ich jetzt kein Schwätzchen halten will."

So richtig beruhigend war das nicht. Ron blieb stehen, teilweise aus Schock, teilweise aus Verzweiflung. Er fühlte sich auf einmal unglaublich schwach, was ihn unglaublich wütend machte. Ohne nachzudenken schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Es tat weh, doch das störte ihn wenig. Er wollte diese ganze Scheiße aus seinem Kopf verbannen. Als wäre hier nichts passiert.

Ron stolperte wieder in den Kamin. Im Hauptquartier erwartete ihn ein vollkommen leeres Haus. Er musste sich irgendwie abreagieren. Er stolperte fast die Stufen herunter. Der Gang war ebenso menschenleer wir der Rest des Hauses.

Ron suchte nach irgendeinem Raum, wo er sich abreagieren konnte. Hinter einer der Türen hörte er dumpfe Knalle. Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er einen großen Raum, der wahrscheinlich zum Trainieren galt.

Dort stand Jason vor einer Gruppe von Dummys. Ron sah ihm zu, als er die Dummys einem nach dem anderen zerfetzte. Ein Feuerwerk aus bunten Energiestrahlen verließ unaufhörlich seinen Zauberstab. Ron starrte einen der Dummys an, als dieser in der Mitte zerrissen wurde. Es schauderte ihm.

Jason hörte auf, zu feuern und atmete schwer. Als er sich umdrehte, erblickte er Ron und sofort trug er wieder die ruhige Maske, welche er schon die ganze Zeit aufhatte.

„Ah, der junge Mister Weasley. Wollen sie mir Gesellschaft leisten oder was?"

Ron hob irritiert die Augenbrauen. „Also wirklich. Sie siezen mich und ich kenne noch nicht einmal ihren Nachnamen. Außerdem sind sie wie alt? Dreiundzwanzig?"

Jason grinste ihn an. „Wenn du willst, Ron. Mein Nachname ist Green. Wie die Farbe. Aber zum Thema, was machst du hier?"

Ron war noch immer geschockt, die Dummys am Boden verschwanden, doch der Schrecken blieb. „Bis vor kurzem war ich noch wütend." Gestand er.

Jason blickte ihn an. „Hast du die Übungen gemacht?"

„Ein bisschen schwer, wenn hier alles den Bach runterläuft." Gab Ron zynisch zurück.

Jason grinste ein wenig. „Dann werden wir das jetzt nachholen. Setz dich." Sagte er und schwenkte den Zauberstab. Zwei Matten erschienen auf dem Fußboden.

Ron schaute unsicher auf, „Die Methode von grad eben ist auch nicht schlecht", versuchte er einen Scherz.

Jason wirkte darüber weniger amüsiert als erhofft. „Wenn du mal so viele Probleme hast wie ich, dann, aber auch nur dann kannst du machen, was du gerade gesehen hast. Sich derartig abzureagieren mag in den schwierigsten Situationen nützen, aber es ist nicht die idealste Art, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Zugegeben, die Übung, die wir im Begriff sind zu machen, ist auch Schrott zum Verarbeiten des Geschehenen, aber es ist ein Anfang. Vor allem, wenn man ruhig bleiben will."

Ron nickte. Das klang logisch, machte es für ihn jedoch nicht minder verwirrend. Sie saßen im Schneidersitz sich gegenüber. Ron belastete doch noch eine Sache, „Das wird eine Scheiße in der nächsten Zeit."

Jason nickte bedächtig, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. „Kann ich verstehen. Es ist nicht gerade einfach, jemanden zu verlieren. Aber man kann da nichts machen. Die Vergangenheit ist die Vergangenheit. Aus einem Grund: sie ist vergangen. Ha, welch ein Wortspiel" Letzteres fügte er noch sarkastisch hinzu.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Jason wieder sprach. „Ron, ich schätze dich als eine sehr impulsive Person ein. Dagegen musst du was tun. Ich kann dir gerne dabei helfen, aber ich kann keine Wunder vollbringen und dich in einen anderen Menschen verwandeln. Dafür musst du dich bewusst entscheiden. Ich hab' gesehen, dass du mit dem Versuch ringst, erwachsen zu werden. Das wird schwer, das sag' ich dir. Ich musste diese Lektion auf die unangenehme Weise lernen."

„Wie bist du Unsäglicher geworden? Was machst du überhaupt so?"

Jason grinste wieder. „Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Dafür musst du entweder Unsäglicher werden oder dem Orden beitreten. Letzteres ist wohl das Wahrscheinlichste. Die Unsäglichen werben keine Leute an, die noch in ihrer Schulzeit stecken. Ausbildung, vielleicht, aber dazu müsste Dumbledore nicht nur an ein paar Fäden, sondern gleich an einem Tau ziehen."

Ron nickte. „Ich hab es einfach satt, nur rumzusitzen und nichts tun zu können. Selbst Fred und George wurden letztens in den Orden aufgenommen, und die müssten eigentlich noch in der Schule sein, aber sie haben ja abgebrochen."

Jason legte den Kopf schief. „Du willst besser werden als deine Brüder, was? Glaub' mir, Konkurrenzdenken bringt dich nirgendwo hin."

Ron schien langsam seine Ruhe zu finden. Seine Gedanken klärten sich auf. Jason musterte ihn. „Das geht mit etwas Übung immer schneller. Die junge Miss Granger, ups, Hermine, scheint das ja besser hinzukriegen als du. Bei dir müssen wir noch dran arbeiten. Aber fürs erste bist du wieder klar. Ich denke, wir können auch mal kurz zur nächsten Lektion kommen. Deine Erinnerungen und Gedanken. Okklumentik ist ja keine reine Geistesdisziplin, sonst könnte das ja jeder Muggel. Okklumentik hat auch was mit Magie zu tun. Wir erweitern mit magischer Hilfe dein episodisches Gedächtnis."

Ron verstand nur Bahnhof. „Hä?" fragte er.

„Wow, na wenn das mal keine eloquente Antwort ist. Also, deine Erinnerungen sind in einem bestimmten Teil deines Gehirns gespeichert. Durch deinen ganzen Körper fliest etwas, was man arkane Ströme nennt. Sie leiten die Magie durch deinen Körper. Sie laufen auch durch dein Gehirn und damit durch deinen Geist. Wir machen uns das jetzt zunutze und bringen etwas Klarheit in deine Erinnerungen, das hilft, wenn man später Informationen abrufen muss und vor allem, um nicht auf einmal Flashbacks zu haben." erklärte Jason.

Für Ron klang das ziemlich fremd, doch ließ er sich darauf ein. Auf der anderen Seite war es auch irgendwie logisch. Jason nahm dann seinen Zauberstab aus dem Halfter. „Ich werde dich jetzt mit Legillimentik angreifen, mir aber nichts ansehen, ich will nur, dass du die Sachen siehst."

„Okay", gab Ron seine Bestätigung.

Dann rief Jason mit eiserner Stimme, „Legillimens!"

Vor Rons innerem Auge tauchten tausende Farben auf, jede Menge Schatten und Lichter. Außerdem schien er wie zufällig mehrere Bilder vor sich zu sehen. Die meisten davon schmerzten. Seine Schwester, wie sie lachte, wenige Zeit später aber tot im St. Mungos liegt. Im Hintergrund hörte Ron Jasons Stimme, „Konzentriere dich. Die Farben, Lichter und Schatten sind Erinnerungen. Konzentriere dich. Ordne sie. Wie das geht kann ich dir nicht sagen, es ist ja dein Kopf."

Na super. Es war Rons Kopf, aber die Beziehung zwischen Ron und seinem Kopf funktionierte am besten, wenn Distanz gewahrt wurde. Jason hörte seine Gedanken, natürlich, er war ja in Ron drin. „Distanz funktioniert nicht, Kleiner - Du bist mittendrin", lachte dieser.

Ron grummelte etwas, begab sich doch an die Arbeit. Das einzige Problem war, wie das funktionieren sollte. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich auf eine Farbe konzentrierte, flackerten Bilder auf, die er eigentlich nicht sehen wollte. Hermine, wie sie vor dem Troll versteckte; Er selbst, wie er Hermine beleidigt; Er wieder, wie er Harry beschimpft; Eifersucht; Hass auf sich und andere; Der nicht enden wollende Wunsch, besser als seine Brüder zu sein.

„Diesen Gefühlen musst du dich stellen, sonst nimmt das hier kein gutes Ende", meinte Jason, „Aber das Gute ist, du hast Zeit. Aber allzu lange aufschieben würde ich das hier nicht. Das wäre nicht gut."

Das war einleuchtend. Jason brach die Verbindung ab und blickte Ron mit einer merkwürdigen Miene an. „Wenn ich du wäre, würd' ich mit dem tollen Unsäglichen sprechen, der dir dabei helfen kann. Wie war sein Name? Ach ja – Jason!" meinte dieser und grinste, dass sein Gesicht beinahe entzwei gespalten wurde. Auch Ron musste nun lachen.

Doch kurz darauf wurde Jason wieder ernst. „Aber mal im ernst. Die Übung, die wir machen, verbannt sämtliche Spannungen nur in den Hintergrund. Doch es ist alles noch da, wenn du die Übung beendest. Du musst dich dem stellen. Der kleine Einblick in deinen Kopf zeigt, dass du etwas Ähnliches schon lange machst. Wenn du dich nicht damit auseinandersetzt, dass kannst du irgendwann nichts mehr verpacken. Du endest noch so wie Bellatrix Black. Meine Güte, die ist vielleicht gestört. Und dann auch noch mächtig. Beschissene Kombination, wenn du mich fragst."

Jason ließ Ron darauf allein. Das was Jason sagte, machte wirklich Sinn, so richtig auseinandergesetzt hatte er sich nicht wirklich mit irgendwas. Vor allem bei den Jahren, die sie hinter sich hatten.

* * *

><p>Dieses Kapitel wurde am 04.04.'14 überarbeitet. Kann sein, dass ich was übersehen habe, immerhin hänge ich am neuen Kapitel, aber mich haben drei Sachen einfach tierisch gestört.<p> 


	5. Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen

Es war als folterte man sie. Sie war unfähig zu weinen, diese Verzweiflung war viel zu groß. Sie war unfähig zu sprechen, ihre Gefühle spotteten jeder Beschreibung. Hermine fühlte sich so hilflos als die Weasleys am Tisch saßen und trauerten. Es war als wäre eine Welt zerbrochen, diese schöne, süße Illusion einer heilen Welt, welche nur in engen Familien existierte. Zerschmettern von diesem Krieg, welcher nun tosend über das Land fegte und noch den Hartgesottensten erstarren ließ, vor allem die Jüngeren, aber auch jeden Erwachsenen, welcher einen Blick in diesen Sturm wagte.

Doch es war eine Notwendigkeit, in dieser Zeit das Ziel im Auge zu behalten. Es war eine Notwendigkeit, jetzt nicht den Fokus zu verlieren. Es war eine Notwendigkeit, jetzt zu lernen. Hermines Wissbegierde, ihre einzige Begleitung während ihrer Kindheit, ihre Stütze während ihrer Schulzeit, wurde notwendig und völlig pragmatisch nützlich. Es ging nicht um arithmetische Formeln, sondern um das Banalste der Welt; das Überleben.

Doch sollte sie diese Überzeugung noch nicht wahrnehmen. In dieser Zeit konnte sie ihre Augen nicht von diesem Feuerwerk an Emotionen lösen. Jason hatte ihnen weitere Übungen gezeigt. Er sagte, sie müssten in vielen Situationen einfach einen klaren Kopf bewahren, so hart es auch klingen mag.

„Eine einfache Tatsache. Wenn ihr je als ‚Erfahren' gelten wollt, oder irgend so ein Mist, dann müsst ihr euch euren Erinnerungen stellen", erklärte Jason.

Dabei faszinierte Hermine dieses Feuerwerk an Farben und Lichtern, das in ihrem Kopf war. Doch sie sah leicht hinter diese Fassade aus verworrener Erinnerung. Es musste geordnet werden. Hermine mochte Ordnung. Es brachte ihr Frieden, zu wissen, dass etwas so abläuft wie sie es sich vorstellte. Jason hatte ihr auch dazu ein paar Takte zu sagen, „Du kannst nicht immer erwarten, dass alles in ‚Ordnung' ist. Früher oder später fällst du mit dieser Logik extrem tief. Und ich wisch' dich nicht auf."

Es war faszinierend zu beobachten, wie sie alle schnell ihre, naja, Hermine nannte es mal so, Mentoren gefunden hatten. Jason hatte es Ron wohl besonders angetan. Wenn sie sich die Beiden so ansah, bemerkte sie einige Parallelen. Sie selbst hielt sich viel lieber an Tonks oder Emilia. Beide sind in der letzten Zeit unglaublich nett gewesen. Auch hatten beide wunderbare Ratschläge parat.

Sie halfen ihr, als sie vor einem Tag nicht mehr konnte und in Harrys Patientenzimmer zusammenbrach. Dieser Gedanke versetzte ihr ein Stich in das Herz. Wieso hatte sie auch in dem Moment an Harry denken müssen. Aber ein größerer Schock war Ginny. Hermine schauderte im Angesicht des Grauens, welches sie wohl hatte durchmachen müssen.

Emilia hatte ihr gesagt, sie mussten Tonks kurzzeitig beurlauben, da sie einen psychischen Schock bekommen hatte. Hermine versuchte, diese Gedanken beiseite zu schieben, doch das gelang ihr schwerer als erhofft. Die Aufgabe war es, ihre Ruhe zu finden, und dann den arkanen Strömen in ihren Kopf zu folgen.

Einfacher gesagt, als getan. Als sie mit Jason in dem Übungsraum saßen, beschloss dieser auf einmal eine andere Methode. „So, fangen wir am besten mit einem anderen Aspekt an. Trinkt das." Sagte er und hielt ihnen zwei Phiolen mit einer Flüssigkeit hin.

Hermine begutachtete die Flüssigkeit, konnte sie jedoch nicht identifizieren. „Was ist das?"

„Das ist ein einfacher Aufbautrank. Naja, eigentlich doch nicht so einfach. Er regt den Blutfluss an. Er sorgt für eine Erhöhte Leistungsfähigkeit des Stoffwechsels. Der Trank macht euch zu Supermännern. Ähm oder Supermann und Superfrau, ich denke um Hermine sollte sich im Folgenden Emilia kümmern. Oder Tonks, man weiß es nicht. Na dann, Leute, runter mit dem Zeug."

Zu ihrer Überraschung schmeckte der Trank nicht schlecht. Doch als sie ihn runterschluckte, sollte sie den Gedanken bereuen. Es brennte in ihrem Rachen wie Feuer.

„Was ist da drin? Feuerwhiskey?", fragte Ron.

Jason lachte, „Nein, das ist die herrliche Nebenwirkung des Trankes. Die anderen werdet ihr noch merken."

Ron vielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, „WAS? Wieso sagen sie uns die Nebenwirkungen nicht vorher?"

Jason grinste noch immer, „Macht doch keinen Spaß! Außerdem, was soll schon passieren?"

Ron grummelte vor sich hin. Jason wandte sich an Hermine, „Du suchst jetzt mal Emilia auf. Die wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

Als Hermine den Raum verließ, spürte sie ein eigenartiges Kribbeln in ihren Armen, als würde ihr Blut schneller fließen. Es war, als hätte sie auf einmal eine unglaubliche Energie. Das veranlasste sie dazu, bei den Treppen nur jede zweite Stufe zu nehmen.

Emilia schien in der Küche bereits auf sie zu warten. Sie grinste sie an, „Jetzt gibt's Frauenpower! Komm' mit!"

Sie geleitete Hermine in den Konferenzraum, wo Emilia sich Flohpulver nahm, und mit Hermine am Arm ein wenig Flohpulver in das Feuer gab, sodass dies aufflackerte. Darauf gab sie einige merkwürdige Informationen durch,

„Omega 3, Kennung A01-H8-Romeo-Echo-Alpha, …"

Hermine war von den Codes verwirrt, verstand aber, warum das so gemacht wurde. Sie gingen offenbar zu einem mehr oder minder geheimen Ort. Schon bald verschwanden sie.

Als Hermine recht ungemütlich auf dem Boden landete, stand Emilia neben ihr und hob die Augenbraue. Sie half Hermine, sich aufzurichten, bevor diese sich umsehen konnte.

Sie befanden sich in einem großen Raum. Hier war wirklich alles. Verschiedene Kennzeichnungen auf dem Boden deuteten mit Signalfarben Apparationszonen, Portschlüsselzonen und dergleichen an.

Der Raum wirkte schon fast übertrieben steril, die weißen Wände waren glatt und ließen weder Phantasie noch irgendwelche Farben zu. Hermine hatte wohl zu lange gestarrt, „Hey, nicht anwurzeln!", schmunzelte Emilia.

Emilia führte sie aus dem Raum heraus, worauf sie sich in einer Eingangshalle befanden. Hier standen Wachleute, etliche Angestellte, welche hier Besucher und Unsägliche kontrollieren sollte. Der Raum selbst war schon wesentlich ansehnlicher. Die Wände hatten eine schlichte Holzfassade. Auch der Boden war wärmer.

Als sie die Wache erreichten, musste Emilia lachen. Der Mann war Mitte zwanzig, groß und stattlich und hatte einen extrem gequälten Blick, als Emilias Lachen an seine Ohren dröhnte.

„Lach nicht, hab' ne Wette verloren…"

Emilia kicherte noch immer, „Gegen wen?"

Der Mann lies ein leises brummen als Antwort verlauten. „Williams…".

Emilia lachte sich noch ein wenig aus, bevor sie sich wieder Hermine zuwandte. „Das hier ist der Eingang für Gäste. Der Personaleingang ist wesentlich schneller und führt auch direkt rein, aber es wird erfasst, ob man noch Leute dabei hat."

Hermine nickte. Viel mehr konnte sie dazu auch gar nicht sagen. Sie bemerkte, wie der Mann am Eingang sie ein wenig kritisch musterte. Sie musste irritiert ausgesehen haben, denn er lächelte und erklärte, „Bist ein bissel jung für den Kram hier. Aber naja ist ja nicht meine Sache."

Emilia stupste ihn kurz an, „Ach sei nicht so geknickt, du solltest wirklich nicht mit ihm wetten, das ist nie eine gute Idee! Und naja was soll man machen, die junge Hermine hier ist einfach in alles reingerutscht wo man reinrutschen kann…", Emilia hielt kurz inne, „Naja prüf sie damit wir durch können."

Der Mann nickte kurz und wandte sich Hermine zu, „Also das geht ganz einfach, ich führe ein paar Zauber an dir durch, welche alle Aufspür- und teilweise Analysezauber sind. Mann für Rose wäre das der ideale Beruf, da wäre sie in ihrem Element…"

Emilia hob eine Augenbraue, „Reduzierst du sie nicht gerade etwas?", worauf der Mann nur die Schultern hochzog, „Ach was, die kann das ab."

Hermine war extrem verwirrt. Der Mann schien nett, aber den Gesprächen konnte sie bei bestem Willen nicht folgen. Für einen Moment war sie auch von sich selber verwirrt, ihr Kopf schien so… fixiert auf das was um sie herum passierte. Sie hatte keinen Gedanken bei Harry gelassen, und für einen Moment fühlte sie sich deswegen schlecht. Doch als der Mann auf sie zuging, war sie bereits wieder bei anderen Gedanken, „Also Hermine oder?" Sie nickte, „Gut. Einfach entspannen die Zauber tun nicht weh."

Der Mann hielt seinen Zauberstab stetig auf sie gerichtet, während er sich seinen linken Zeigefinger an die Schläfe hielt. Er schien sie konzentriert anzusehen. Hermine fühlte sich dabei ein wenig unwohl, der Mann fuhr sich mit der linken Hand kurz über die Stirn, um eine braune Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht zu entfernen, bevor er den Blick von ihr abwendet. Er sah Emilia an und nickte ihr zu.

Emilia geleitete Hermine darauf ohne große Worte durch die Kontrolle durch. Sie kamen in einen mit einem Parkettboden und verschiedenfarbigen Wänden versehenen Gang an. Hermine fühlte sich hier sehr wohl, Emilia schien das auch zu bemerken, „Die Gänge und die Räumlichkeiten sind so Angenehm wie irgendmöglich gestaltet. Wir brauchen einfach eine angenehme Umgebung, vor allem bei den Berufen."

Sie führte Hermine durch verschiedene Gänge, allesamt sehr angenehm wirkend, sie waren recht einfach gehalten aber durch die Dekoration nie eintönig. Die Büros sind offenbar nach Wunsch gestaltet, auch jede Tür schien anders zu sein. Emilia erklärte dazu noch etwas, „Gewisse Formalien müssen eingehalten werden, das ist klar. Zum Beispiel die Türschilder oder gewisse magische Signaturen, vor allem solltest du dich nicht täuschen lassen, der Alltag hier ist sehr hart."

Hermine konnte sich das schon sehr gut vorstellen, vor allem nach dieser Schaurigen Szenerie in dem Wald. Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihr immernoch leicht übel, was sie frustrierte. Auch das schien Emilia zu bemerken, „Eine Sache musst du lernen, damit du weiter das ertragen kannst. Es gibt Einsätze, welche… Wie soll ich das jetzt sagen? Naja, außerhalb deines Weltbildes sind. Wie zum Beispiel wenn Kinder als Geiseln gehalten werden und sogar sterben."

Hermine machte große Augen, „Aber das ist doch…"

Emilia nickte, „Genau. In deinem Kopf ist das so abgespeichert, Kinder sterben nicht. Punkt. Ohne Diskussion. Aber wenn so etwas dann irgendwann doch eintritt, dann hast du die Probleme, mit denen du gerade kämpfst. Aber mit der Zeit kommt man damit klar."

Hermine bemerkte, dass sie stehen geblieben waren, hatte jedoch noch eine Frage, „Wie lange hat es bei dir gedauert?"

Emilia atmete kurz tief ein, „Naja weißt du… Ich bin da… Anders. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit, Hermine. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Folge mir erstmal, der Übungsraum ist gleich den Gang runter am Ende."

Der Gang hatte nun wieder eine weiße Wandfarbe, und Hermine fiel hier auf dass sie sich hier wohl eine ganze Weile nicht auskennen würde. Sie betraten darauf eine Halle, welche sehr wie eine klassische Schul-Sporthalle wirkte. Die Wände jedoch glänzten in einem Besonderen Ton. Beim Betreten der Halle bemerkte Hermine, wie die Luft sich zunächst heiß und darauf sehr kalt anfühlte. Auch dazu hatte Emilia eine Erklärung parat, „Die Wände projizieren zwei magische Felder im Raum. Diese Felder absorbieren von Flüchen gewisse Frequenzen, sodass wir alle Flüche ohne Gefahr bei Übungen einsetzen können. Sterben kann man in diesem Raum nicht wirklich, da auch der Todesfluch hier weggeschnappt wird. Stell es dir wie Geräuschunterdrückung vor, nur dass magische Frequenzen wesentlich mehr Ebenen und Dimensionen haben. Wir trainieren jetzt Hermine, Moment…"

Emilia zog ihren Zauberstab und transfigurierte gleichzeitig Hermines und ihre eigene Kleidung in eine leichte, aber sehr robust wirkende Trainingskleidung, welche beide identisch waren.

„Ach ja, die Räume an denen wir vorhin vorbeiliefen sind selbst gestaltet weil sie nicht wirklich mit dem Dienstablauf hier zutun haben, ab hier ist alles fest geregelt.", fügte Emilia noch an. Sie hielt kurz inne. „Okay jetzt wird es ernst. Wir üben ein wenig. Beginnen wir mit Lauftraining. Der Trank müsste noch eine ganze Weile halten. Ich hätte ihn dir hier gegeben, aber Jason hatte ihn nunmal."

Sie ließ Hermine zunächst laufen, darauf einige Dehn- und Kraftübungen ausführen. Es war ein zu Beginn entspanntes Training, doch Emilia zog mit der Zeit eine gewisse Strenge an.

Auch Ron wurde ein wenig Druck gemacht. Jason begann ähnlich wie Emilia mit ein paar Übungen zur Kondition und zum Kraftaufbau. Vor allem hatte Jason einen bestimmten Liebling, ein Band über dem Boden gespannt, auf welchem Ron stehen sollte. „Dabei spannst du fast jeden Muskel deines Körpers an, und vor allem trainiert es das Gleichgewicht. Im weiteren Unterricht werde ich dich darauf mit Flüchen beschießen, aber Geduld Ron und ruhig bleiben."

Der Raum in dem sie sich befanden verwandelte Jason mit Hilfe von Remus in eine kleine Sporthalle. Auch Ron musste verschiedene Übungen durchführen, unter den Augen von Jason, welcher ihn anleitete. Das Training war insgesamt ziemlich anstrengend, aber jedoch nicht Hemmungslos über alle Grenzen hinaus, wie Ron zunächst befürchtete. Der Tag und vor allem das Training gingen schneller als erwartet zu Ende, die beiden Schüler bekamen jedoch ihre eigenen Trainingspläne, welche beide unter Aufsicht durchgeführt werden sollten.

Als auch Hermine wieder im Hauptquartier ankam und sich zu Ron in die Küche setzte, war es bereits später Abend. Ron grüßte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, „Harter Tag?"

Hermine nickte und atmete schwer aus, „Auf jeden Fall anstrengend. Aber noch im Rahmen finde ich."

Ron, auf einem Stuhl am Rande sitzend, stand auf, um Hermine aus einem der Schränke ein Glas zu reichen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln bedankte sie sich. Die Stimmung lockerte jedoch nicht auf. Sie wurde drückender. Ron gab sich schließlich geschlagen, „Ich bin hemmungslos überfordert von den Dingen die hier ablaufen. Ich meine, allein dieser Thomas, was soll der Mist? Was wird uns denn bitte da vorgesetzt?"

Hermine schluckte, „Ich glaube nicht dass Thomas unser Problem ist, immerhin scheinen ihm die Leute zu vertrauen. Auch Emilia hat kein wirklich schlechtes Bild von ihm meinte sie jedenfalls. Ich mache mir aber immer noch Sorgen um Harry. Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm ist. Ich bin ja genauso überfordert. Das Training hilft aber denke ich. Ich weiß nicht, es ist einfach – weißt du, dann hat man das Gefühl man wird ein wenig vorbereitet und eingebunden."

Ron schien zu verstehen, „Ich weiß was du meinst. Wir waren sowieso mit drin. Aber wir wussten einfach nichts. Scheiße ich weiß ja jetzt noch nichts. Ich meine – Sie haben Harry aus dem Krankenhaus gebracht! Wohin überhaupt und warum bitte? Das St. Mungos ist das Beste Krankenhaus in der Umgebung! Das nervt doch alles!"

Hermine lehnte sich gegen die Wand, sie sah Ron nachdenklich an. Ron hingegen stütze sich ab. Natürlich nahm ihn das mehr mit als sie, dachte sich Hermine, und sie hatten nicht einmal das schlimmste Thema angerissen. Sie glaubte jedoch auch dass Ron im Moment auf Gespräche darüber gut verzichten könne.

Ron wandte sich nochmals zu Hermine, „Ist dir Heute was seltsames aufgefallen? Mit meinen Gedanken… Ich weiß nicht ich-"

„Ich weiß was du meinst", unterbrach Hermine ihn, „Bei mir auch so. Ich konnte mich ziemlich gut konzentrieren. Ich frage mich ob das an dem Trank liegt."

Ron nickte bedächtig, „Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen, was?"

Hermine lächelte schwach. Die Last des Tages und der Geschehnisse lag noch immer auf ihnen. Es war ein extrem erdrückendes Gefühl, und die Ohnmacht im Angesicht der Tode der vergangenen Tage lag schwer auf ihnen. Hilfesuchend sah sich Hermine nach Ron um, dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, „Das wird alles in die Hose gehen, aber gewaltig."

* * *

><p>Soo... Wegen leichtem Abistress mache ich (viel zu früh) von meinem Puffer gebrauch ;) Aber ich schreibe schleunigst weiter, ich hab ja schon an die 500 Wörter vom neuen Kapitel.<p> 


	6. Unbekannte Heimat

Verzerrte Wahrnehmung war keinesfalls angenehm. Die Schmerzen in der rechten Hand nahmen immer weiter zu, breiteten sich über den Arm bis zur Brust aus. Es war ein unglaublich brennender Schmerz. Er fühlte sich betäubt und unfähig zur Bewegung. Jedes Mal wenn er versuchte sich zu bewegen schien es krampfartig Schmerzen zu verursachen. Nur sehr langsam kam er zu Bewusstsein. In ihm wütete eine schreckliche allgegenwärtige Kälte.

Weitere Bewegungsversuche wurden immer wieder nur mit Schmerzen quittiert. Der Versuch die Augen zu öffnen mit abnormer Helligkeit. Hören konnte er nur undeutliche dumpfe Töne. Die Bewegungen gingen ihm nach einigen Anläufen besser von der Hand. Er versuchte erneut die Augen zu öffnen. Ihn umgab keine bekannte oder normale Umgebung. Er sah nur eine bedrückende Leere, etwas absolut farbloses, er konnte es nicht einmal richtig erfassen. Es schien Weiß und Schwarz zugleich. Jedes Mal wenn Farben drohten aufzukommen verschwanden sie in Rauchschwaden. Er hatte kein Gefühl für seine eigene Körperhaltung, und auch seine Bewegungen schienen ihm schemenhaft.

Von der Ferne drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr. Sie war nur dumpf zu hören als wäre sie weit entfernt, „Harry.", flüsterte die Stimme. Er spürte die unbekannte Präsenz hinter sich, sodass er sich schnell umwandte um die Gestalt zu erkennen. „Harry", flüsterte die Stimme erneut und Arme legten sich um ihn. Er war verwirrt konnte sich jedoch nicht richtig gegen die Stimme oder die Umarmung wehren. Ihm wurde dass die Schmerzen nicht weg waren sondern er anscheinend seinen Körper nicht mehr spürte.

Die Stimme war nun dicht hinter ihm und er konnte sogar den Geruch des fremden Körpers wahrnehmen. Es war ein süßer Geruch, der in Harry eine Art Déjà-Vu auslöste, er konnte es jedoch nicht einordnen. Bald schien die Stimme neben seinem Ohr. „Harry… Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Sein Körper schien sich wieder zu fangen, denn langsam kam sein Gespür wieder. Aber auf eine andere Art. Es war so schwer sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, nichts schien wie es war, seine Umwelt und er selbst verformten sich und wurden ständig zu etwas Anderem. Bis er begriff. Einfach alles.

Es war eine wahrhafte Idylle. Er war so unendlich frei. Mit einem Mal alles zu begreifen, die Welt zu verstehen und dann dieses Gefühl der unendlichen, bedingungslosen Liebe. Eindrücke, so unfassbar, scheinbar nicht von dieser Welt. „Harry." Seinen Namen hörte er wieder und wieder. Doch es wurden mehr Stimmen.

Dann kippte sie, diese liebevolle Stimmung, die ihn nur kurz beglückt hatte. Die Stimme hinter ihm flüsterte ihm leise zu. Kaum hörbar in dem Gewirr der ganzen Stimmen, welche seinen Namen riefen. „Es tut mir so leid. Aber besser ich als die anderen."

Damit endete die schöne Freiheit. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit quoll ein Schatten auf, der sich um ihn legte. Die noch immer warme Stimme hinter ihm entschuldigte sich, und eine Hand legte sich um ihn. Dann spürte er den Druck um seinen Hals. Sein Körper kehrte schmerzhaft zu ihm zurück. Sein Hals schien sich zuzudrücken sodass das Atmen schwer wurde.

Über ihm, aus den dunklen Schatten, löste sich eine Gestalt, schwarze Augen, eine unglaublich hohle und kalte Stimme, „Harry Potter, willkommen."

Braune Locken, welche zu den breiten Schultern reichten. Eine Art Kampfkleidung und das höhnischste Grinsen was man sich vorstellen konnte. Dann wurde es kalt. Ihm wurde schlecht, so übel, als die Kälte durch seine Adern stieg und sich in seinem Bauchraum sammelte. Sein Magen wollte rebellieren. Seine Beine brannten vor Kälte. Die Schatten aber auch die Umgebung verschwanden wieder. Er selbst schien rausgerissen aus dieser Umgebung, dieser Ebene. Derartige Kälte, welche seinen Körper fast komplett betäubte. Dann wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen. Seine Sinne wurden taub. Als seine Gedanken stillstanden, war es zu Ende.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sie konnten später Harry besuchen wurde Ihnen gesagt. Hermine hing sich ein wenig an dem Gedanken auf, als sie auf dem Weg ins Esszimmer war. Der Tisch war nur sehr mäßig gefüllt. Es ist sehr gut möglich, dachte sie, dass viele, vor allem die Eltern, absolut keinen Appetit hatten. Ihre eigenen Eltern mussten sich ja fühlen wie in einem Alptraum. Sie selbst fühlte sich wie in einem Alptraum. Mit einem Mal war die komplette Stimmung gekippt und ihr Leben hatte eine völlig neue Richtung eingeschlagen.

Das Essen wurde offenbar mittlerweile von Hauselfen gemacht. Rons Mutter musste am Boden zerstört sein. Absolut verzweifelt, ihre einzige Tochter verloren zu haben. Hermine wusste nicht wie Ron das verkraftete, aber hatte im Moment Zweifel dass er es überhaupt tat. Aber sie konnte ihn nicht zwingen sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Sie wollte es ja selbst nicht.

Es war wirklich ein Trauerspiel, eine Szenerie, die man wohl als absurd bezeichnen könnte, wenn man den Vortag bedachte. Der karg gedeckte Tisch verriet, dass Mrs. Weasley wohl einfach nicht mehr konnte, war sie doch sonst so fieberhaft dabei, alle gut zu versorgen. Vor allem Harry. Doch nun schien Remus alle Mühe damit zu haben, hier eine gewisse Fülle reinzubringen. Ihre Eltern waren bereits zu Tisch. Hermine senkte den Blick. Was sollte sie sagen?

Hermines Mutter und sogar ihr Vater, welche sonst immer so unerschütterlich war, blickten sie nun so unendlich besorgt und sogar etwas verstört an. „Hallo Mum, Dad.", murmelte sie leise. Auch Dumbledore war nun anwesend. „Guten Morgen Miss Granger. Setzten sie sich, ich habe noch ein paar Dinge zu klären."

Bitte nicht noch mehr. Hermine versuchte, ruhig zu wirken, doch war sie innerlich zunehmend angespannt. Sie sollte wohl wieder die Übung machen. Dumbledore fuhr fort, „Ich habe… eine kleine Unterhaltung mit deinen Eltern geführt." Ihr Vater schaute auf einmal etwas verlegen drein. Hermine kannte diesen Blick, ihr Vater hat sich wohl aufgeregt und war etwas laut geworden.

„Sie haben… deutlich ihre Verzweiflung über die Situation ausgedrückt, besonders ihr Vater ist besorgt. Aber ich denke einiges davon ist wohl geklärt. Ich habe noch ein weiteres Anliegen. Aber vorher denke ich, dass ihr Vater ihnen gerne eine Frage stellen möchte."

Hermine war verwirrt. Ihr Vater hob den Blick langsam zu ihr hoch und sie konnte einen wahren Regenbogen an Emotionen erkennen. Mit müder und rauer Stimme hauchte er „Hermine… Ist das hier… Hier zu sein, dich dieser Gefahr aussetzen… ist es das, was du willst?"

Hermine stutze. Das war nicht unbedingt eine Sache die sie erwartet hatte. Hätten sie verlangt zu gehen oder sie wegzubringen, irgendwo in Sicherheit, hätte sie „nein" gesagt. Natürlich hätte sie das. Allein schon wegen Harry. Aber das… Wollte sie das wirklich? Hermine wusste keine Antwort, doch wollte trotzdem irgendwie antworten.

„Es ist nicht gerade das Leben dass ich mir vorgestellt habe, als ich vor ein paar Jahren zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts ging, das gebe ich zu…" Sie machte eine Pause. „Aber die Zeit dort, die Freundschaft… Die erste Schule in der ich mich wohl gefühlt habe… Ich liebe meine Freunde und ich bin für jeden dieser Menschen in diesem Haus immer da. Das ist es was ich möchte. Egal was das beinhaltet." Sie stockte. Sie hatte nicht gewusst was sie sagen sollte, da hatte sie einfach… irgendwas gesagt.

Ihr Vater schien nicht zufrieden mit der Antwort. Aber dennoch war er beruhigter als vorher. Dumbledore nickte, als wäre das Thema erledigt. „Dann gibt es noch eine zweite Angelegenheit. Mit Harry gab es, vor allem während seiner Zeit im Krankenhaus einige Schwierigkeiten, von denen… naja sagen wir Schwierigkeiten, die zu lösen die dortigen Heiler nicht in der Lage sind."

„Wo ist Harry?" rief Hermine sofort, „Wie geht es ihm?"

Dumbledore blickte etwas unbehaglich drein. „Nunja wissen Sie, der junge Mister Potter befand sich in einem sehr instabilen Zustand, aber wir haben ihn wiederherstellen können. Genau genommen geht einiger Verdienst wohl an Emilia. Harry wird im Moment auf der Zentrale der-"

Das interessierte Hermine alles nichtmals, und ihr brannte nur eine Frage auf den Lippen. „Kann ich ihn sehen?"

Bevor er weitersprach, schien der Direktor nachzudenken. „Das war ursprünglich der Grund mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Harry wird nicht in einem guten Zustand sein. Damit meine ich nicht mal seinen Körper, sondern seine Psyche. Es ist möglich, dass er sich zunächst an nichts erinnert."

Hermine unterbrach ihn, „Aber das ist doch normal, das geht doch nach nicht allzu langer Zeit wieder weg! Eine retrograde Amnesie taucht oft nach einem Schockmoment auf."

Dumbledore lächelte, „Nunja sie sollten vielleicht mit den dortigen Ärzten reden. Nehmen sie den jungen Mister Weasley mit. In einer Stunde brechen wir auf."

Hermine nickte und verließ den Raum. Wo könnte Ron wohl sein? Erst suchte sie in den Zimmern, in denen sie untergebracht waren. Allerdings war er hier nicht anzufinden. Eigentlich war es selbst für ihn zu spät, als dass er noch schlafen könne. Als nächstes sah sie sich die Küche an, doch auch hier war er nicht.

_Er wird wohl nicht so weit gegangen sein_, dachte sie sich. Durch die große Eingangshalle ging sie nach draußen. Sie durften sich in einer gewissen Entfernung zum Schloss aufhalten. Das Gelände um das Schloss herum war abfällig, an der einen Seite gab es einen steinernen Abhang. Vor ihr lag eine weitläufige Wiese, welche rechts in einen Tannenwald und links in Felder mündete. In der Ferne sah sie Arbeiter die Felder bestellen.

Oft fragte sie sich, wie ein Ort wie dieser hier von Muggeln unbemerkt bleiben konnte, in Anbetracht der Größe. Ron sah sie nicht. Gestern hatte er hier gesessen um nachzudenken. Er wollte allein sein, was sie auch verstehen konnte. Sie beschloss ein wenig um das Schloss zu gehen. Vielleicht vertrat er sich die Beine.

Das Schloss war von außen einfach majestätisch. Die großen Fenster waren von Säulen umrandet, welche in Spitzbögen aufeinander zuliefen. In der Mitte des Schlosses machte der Baustil dann allerdings einen Bruch und Hermine stand vor einem Eingang, wahrscheinlich für Diener, der mit alten Rundbögen gestützt war, die auch etwas brüchig wirkten.

Das halbe Schloss war wahrscheinlich schonmal zerstört worden. Aber auch das lag weit zurück wenn sie sich überlegte, dass das gesamte Schloss in sehr altem Baustil gehalten war. Hier war Ron gestern gewesen. Sie wusste nicht so recht wo er noch sein könnte, bevor sie eine letzte Eingebung hatte.

Sie machte kehrt und ging wieder in den unteren Gang in Richtung der Räume wo sie sonst trainierten. Doch auf halben Weg hörte sie seine Stimme aus der Bibliothek. Sie öffnete die große Eichentür.

Die Bibliothek war duster und wirkte mit ihren Steinwänden eher kalt. Kein einladender Ort. Die hohen Regale beherbergten Bücher von allen möglichen Autoren, nach Themen sortiert. Ron stand vor eines der Regale, welche mit „Offensiv Flüche" gekennzeichnet waren. Er hielt ein sehr alt wirkendes, staubiges Buch in der Hand und leuchtete mit einer Kerze darauf. Als er sie bemerkte, klappte er es schnell zu, und es flog selbstständig ins Regal zurück.

„Hermine, was suchst du denn hier?"

Hermine konnte sich ein Lächeln abringen, „Dieselbe Frage sollte ich dir stellen. Aber Harry ist da. In…" Sie überlegte. „Etwa einer halben Stunde gehen wir zur Zentrale. Wir können Harry sehen."

Ron lächelte schwach. „Na wenigstens etwas. Okay. Ich komme sofort."

So einfach würde er ihr nicht davon kommen. „Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Was hast du da gelesen? Du bist in der Abteilung für Offensivzauber. Stöberst du in dunklen Künsten?"

Ron grinste, „Keine Chance dich zu Überlisten oder? Ich habe… ein paar Flüche nachgesehen. In manchen Büchern hier stehen Flüche und wie man sie erkennt. Dann gibt es Bücher über Fluchschäden und schwarzmagische Erscheinungen und Spätfolgen. Das hier… keine Ahnung, sind halt komische Sachen hier in den Büchern. Was man nicht alles findet wenn man liest."

Hermine nickte. Aber ein wenig seltsam fand sie das schon. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so."

„Naja wie ich sonst bin und wie ich mittlerweile bin… Ich schätze da ist schon ein gewaltiger Unterschied."

Sie nickte bedächtig. „Kommst du? Mach dich fertig. Ich möchte bald zu Harry."

Ron putzte sich die Hände an der Hose ab. Es staubte sehr. Langsam bewegte er sich von dem Regal zu ihr. Sogar Ron schaffte es zurzeit, alt auszusehen. Vielleicht war es auch nur Müdigkeit, die sich in seinem Gesicht abzeichnete.

„Ich bin unterwegs.", meinte er noch, bevor er an ihr vorbei aus dem Raum ging.

Hermine blieb noch kurz stehen. Sie sah zu dem Regal, in dem das gelesene Buch noch hervorstand. Ihrer Neugier konnte sie sich dann doch nicht erwehren. Sie schritt leise auf das Regal zu und zog das Buch heraus. Der schwarze Umschlag hing lose von dem Buch, als sie es öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass es handgeschrieben war.

Die ersten Seiten waren leer. Dann sah sie die Inschrift,

‚_Gefahrengutachten für Fallakte 05Eng3392-tde, Aufklärermission im Gebirgsnorwegen'_

Das verwirrte sie gleich doppelt. Als sie weiterblätterte fiel ihr etwas ins Auge. Die Handschrift war elegant, fast die eines Professors oder Buchhalters.

‚_Meinen Kameraden, wie Sie sicher wissen, traten in den letzten Monaten einige Erscheinungen auf, die unter dem Volk gemeinhin als „Schattenwandler" bekannt sind. Die Aufklärungsmission war nur Gefechtsstrategisch ein Erfolg. Es bleibt lediglich bekannt, dass diese Kreaturen mit Kindesentführungen und der Ausrottung ganzer Familien in Verbindung stehen. Ihre Kampftaktiken weisen jedoch ein Muster auf, und ich konnte sie nach einiger Zeit überlisten. Ich beginne mit meinem Bericht.'_

Hermine schüttelte, leicht verstört, den Kopf, und blätterte weiter. Etwas weiter hinten im Buch las sie

‚_2 Tage und 3 Stunden seit Verlassen des Außenpostens. Dritte Nacht nach Vollmond. Versorge Wunden, fast verheilt. Fußmarsch zu Wegpunkt A2C, also wohl 14 Meilen bis Heidal. Letzter Kontakt vor zwei Stunden, Spähtrupp. Noch mehr Schattenwandler.'_

Etwas später las Hermine noch einige, ähnliche Einträge. Die Frage ist was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Und warum stand das hier? Der Bericht erweckte nicht den Eindruck als sollte er hier sein. Trotz der aufkommenden Neugier stellte sie das Buch wieder ins Regal und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Zu ihrer Überraschung standen Dumbledore und Ron bereits im Konferenzraum. Sie musste länger in der Bibliothek verbracht haben als sie dachte.

Sie ging auf Dumbledore zu und sah sich die Anwesenden an. Neben Dumbledore stand Emilia, welche sie anlächelte. „Hey Hermine, ich bringe euch zu Harry. Bevor ihr ihn sehen könnt, muss ich noch kurz Details mit euch besprechen, aber das kommt gleich noch."

Sie stiegen zusammen in den Kamin, der sich magisch auszuweiten schien, je mehr Personen hereintraten. Hermine fragte sich, warum sie nicht nacheinander gingen, aber wahrscheinlich war das aus Sicherheitsgründen.

Emilia gab die bekannten Daten durch, und schon wurden sie in den Eingangsbereich der Unsäglichen Zentrale befördert. Die Wache war diesmal eine andere, eine große Gestalt mit schon etwas faltigem Gesicht. Grimmig wurden sie von dem Mann untersucht und durchgelassen. Sogar Dumbledore wurde untersucht, ob er eine Gefahr darstelle, und erst danach konnten sie weiter.

Emilia leitete sie zu einer Art Aufzug. Sie brauchte nichts zu sagen, schon setzte sich der Aufzug nach oben in Bewegung. Als er wieder zum Stillstand kam und sich die Tür öffnete, blickten sie in einen Saal, der ganz ähnliche dem war, was man auch im St. Mungos zu sehen bekam.

Den Gang entlangschreitend bemerkte Hermine jedoch, dass die meisten Zimmer unbelegt waren. Moderne Ausrüstung zierte zudem Teile der Etage. Emilia schien ihre Blicke zu bemerken, „Muggeltechnik ist auch hier angekommen, immerhin kann sie nützlich sein. Aber im Allgemeinen wird hier wie im St. Mungos gearbeitet, natürlich ist der Forschungsaspekt ausgeprägter. Harry liegt gleich dort hinten. Wartet aber kurz."

Sie blieben stehen. Hermine wunderte sich, dass Dumbledore so seltsam ruhig war, hatte er doch sonst immer einen Kommentar übrig. Doch der Schulleiter blieb still, hielt sogar seinen Blick gesenkt. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Emilia blickte sie an, in der Hand hielt sie auf einmal eine Akte. „Harrys Zustand ist, gelinde gesagt, schlecht, aber er erholt sich wieder." Sie blickte auf die Akte, „Amnestisches Syndrom, medizinisches Gefasel, Retrograde Störung, noch mehr medizinisches Gefasel, Läsionen des Hippocampus sind auszuschließen, dennoch bestehender Verdacht auf Anterograde Störung, blabla…"

Sie blickte wieder auf, „Also Harry kann sich einfach an nichts erinnern, teilweise wird er vergessen was länger als eine Viertelstunde zurückliegt. Aber das geht vorbei. Vielleicht wird er sich nicht an alles erinnern können, aber er wird seine Erinnerungen Großteils wiederbekommen. Vielleicht hilft es, bekannte und vertraute Gesichter zu sehen, deswegen seid ihr hier."

Hermine war geschockt und sie merkte, dass es Ron genauso ging. Wie sollten sie ihrem Freund gegenübertreten, wenn dieser sich nicht mal an sie erinnerte? Zeit darüber nachzudenken hatten sie nicht, da Emilia und Dumbledore bereits in eines der Patientenzimmer traten.

Die Person auf dem Bett war bleich, teilweise waren Narben auf dem Gesicht zu sehen, der Arm war bandagiert. Die blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn war weniger gut zu sehen, als sie es gewohnt waren. Hermine liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. „Harry."

In dem Zimmer war es kühl. Harry war eingepackt und das Zimmer wurde aufgewärmt aber die Wärme schien geradezu verschluckt zu werden. Harry machte die Augen auf. Er blickte erst zur Seite, und lächelte. „Ich kann mich an Sie erinnern! Sie waren gestern schon hier."

Emilia nickte. „Das ist sehr gut Harry. Weißt du, wer diese Personen hier sind?"

Hermine verkrampfte sich. Harry blickte erst Dumbledore an, sein Blick verriet nur Verwirrung. Als er Ron anblickte, dann sie und sein Blick etwas länger an ihr haftete, keimte Hoffnung in ihr auf. Emilia fragte nochmals nach, „Wie sieht's aus?"

Harry legte den Kopf schief. „Ich weiß nicht... Ich erinnere mich nicht, also nicht wirklich. Mir fallen keine Namen ein… Aber ich hab da so ein Gefühl… Kenne ich sie denn?"

Emilia grinste. Hermine wusste zu schätzen, dass sie auch in schwierigen Situationen immer noch etwas Humor bewahrte. Vielleicht passte sie sich auch an. Zur Akte gewandt lachte sie ein wenig, „Sonst macht das hier wenig Sinn oder? Aber es ist ein sehr gutes Zeichen, dass du Anzeichen der Besserung zeigst."

Harry lächelte auch. „Schon komisch. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl dass ich krank bin. Wer seit ihr denn?" fragte er an Hermine gewandt.

Keiner schien sprechen zu wollen. Dumbledore meldete sich zu Wort. „Ich bin dein Schulleiter, der Direktor der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

Hermine traten fast die Augen aus den Höhlen. Was war denn wenn er sich nicht an irgendetwas erinnern kann, was mit Magie zu tun hat? Doch Harry nickte nur. Er schien auch ihre geschockten Blicke zu bemerken, „So seltsam das klingt. Ich finde es sehr seltsam, das mit der Magie, aber ich weiß irgendwie wie man einen Zauber wirkt, dass man Stabbewegungen auf bestimmte Weise machen muss."

_Wenigstens etwas_, dachte Hermine. Emilia nickte bedächtig, „Das ist auch ein sehr gutes Zeichen. Zumindest betrifft der Schaden nicht allzu große Hirnareale."

Harry interessierte das offenbar nicht, denn seine nächste Frage war voller Neugier. „Und ihr seid mit mir befreundet oder?"

Ron grinste neben Hermine, welche eifrig nickte, „Ja das sind wir!" Auch Harry schien der Einfall glücklich zu machen, „Das ist schön. Ich weiß mal was. Erzählt mir mehr über die Schule."

Das war eine Forderung, was Hermine schon ziemlich Harry-untypisch fand. Aber vielleicht lag das auch an der Amnesie. Dumbledore wies auf zwei Stühle, welche er in der Zwischenzeit beschworen haben musste.

Sie setzten sich. Hermine begann etwas über die Schule zu erzählen, über die Lehrer und die Mitschüler. Ron hielt sich noch immer etwas im Hintergrund, betrachtete lieber als dass er redete. Hermine fragte sich, wie sehr der Tod von Ginny – es schmerzte sie selbst noch wenn sie daran nur dachte – ihn verändert hatte. Sie machte sich Sorgen, aber Sorgen konnte man sich zurzeit um alles und jeden machen.

Etwas später meldete sich Emilia nochmals zu Wort, „Harry kann morgen mit ins Hauptquartier. Vielleicht nützt das eher etwas. Er hat sich weitestgehend erholt. Allerdings nur wenn du, Harry, deinen Arm schonst."

Harry grinste, „Natürlich", und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Hermine munterte das etwas auf. Das klang schon etwas mehr nach ihrem Harry.

* * *

><p>Sooo... neues Kapitel, hab meiner liebsten Beta-Leserin doch tatsächlich das falsche Kapitel erst gegeben^^<p>

Man merkt an dieser und wahrscheinlich an der Story selbst dass ich jetzt nicht so der routinierteste Schreiberling bin. Egal hoffe das Kapitel hat einige Fragen aufgeworfen, wenn ja bin ich zufrieden.


	7. So schonend wie möglich

So aufgrund des RIESEN Fehlers der mir unterlaufen ist gibt es jetzt direkt das neue Kapitel. Gott warum passiert mir sowas :D

* * *

><p>Das Training zwischendurch empfand Ron weniger als Arbeit. Viel mehr hatte er mit den Geschehnissen zu kämpfen. Zurzeit war der größte Kampf allerdings der um Harrys Gedächtnis. Seine Ankunft im Hauptquartier ließ Ron etwas stutzen. Was nützte es, Harry an einen unbekannten Ort zu bringen. Ginge es um Sirius' altes Haus, hätte er es verstanden. Aber Dumbledores Plan verwirrte ihn etwas.<p>

Naja was hatte er schon zu melden. Jason stand vor ihm und zeigte ihm nochmals die Tritte, die er wiederholen sollte. Als Ron vor dem Dummy stand und die Bewegungen nachahmte, notierte sich Jason einiges.

„Ah… sag mal, was ist das hier eigentlich? Warum machst du das hier mit mir, ist das so eine Art Ausbildung?"

Jason grinste, „Natürlich dürfen wir offiziell kein Ausbildungsverhältnis mit euch eingehen, das geht gegen die Vorschriften. Aber ihr werdet demnächst in den Orden aufgenommen, hat mir so ein Vögelchen erzählt. Naja ein sehr fusseliges und ansteckendes Vögelchen."

Ron beendete die Übung, „Remus? Und wann werden wir aufgenommen?"

Sein „Ausbilder" schien zu überlegen, „Naja ich sollte euch vorher noch Okklumentik fertig reindrücken."

Die körperlichen Übungen bestanden überwiegend aus Ausdauer- und Kraftübungen, sowie waffenlosem Nahkampf. Ron hatte sich schnell daran gewöhnt, diesen Aufbautrank schlucken zu müssen, und bemerkte schon früh Auswirkungen. Sein Körper schien sich langsam zu verändern, er sah überall bereits Ansätze von Muskeln.

Die nächste Okklumentik Übung, der auch Hermine beiwohnte, verlief ohne große Probleme, sie lernten einiges über geistige Abwehr und verschiedene Angriffstechniken. Ron hatte erst ein wenig Angst vor diesen Stunden, immerhin schienen sie wie das Unangenehmste was er machen musste.

Doch Jason blieb, genau wie sonst, auch bei dieser Übung locker und stresste sie nicht zu sehr. Ron versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, als Jason mit seinen Erklärungen anfing, „Also, Angriffe auf den Geist geschehen auf zwei mögliche Weisen: Die eine Art ist das projizieren der eigenen Geistespräsenz in den Kopf des anderen. Das Abzuwehren ist im Prinzip einfach, da es einfach ausgedrückt daraus besteht, die Person rauszuhalten. Die andere Art ist jedoch etwas kniffliger. Es gibt noch die Möglichkeit die Informationen praktisch aus dem Kopf des anderen heraus zu locken. Man tricks das Gehirn aus, die Informationen freiwillig preiszugeben."

Ron war gelinde gesagt verwirrt und Jason schien dies zu bemerken, „Natürlich ist es einfacher, den Unterschied zum Normalzustand zu spüren, sobald man seinen Ruhepol gefunden hat. Dafür war unter anderem auch die erste Übung gedacht. Wenn ihr euch komplett auf euch und euren Geist konzentrieren könnt, dann könnt ihr auch irgendwann die Veränderung erkennen wenn jemand in euren Geist eindringt."

Das war schon etwas besser zu verstehen. Sie meditierten nochmals, bevor Jason seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete. „Ich werde jetzt in eure Köpfe eindringen. Unternehmt noch nichts, ich möchte nur, dass ihr erstmal eure Fühler ausstreckt."

Damit begann er schon, seinen Geist anzugreifen. Sowohl Ron als auch Hermine spürten etwas Fremdes. In ihren Köpfen herrschte ein gewisser Grundton, etwas, was man fast als Farbe deuten konnte. Doch nun war eine fremde Farbe dort. Wie eine kleine Wolke. Zusätzlich spürten sie eine Art Druck in ihren Köpfen. So schnell es gekommen war, war es auch wieder weg, und Jason fing erneut an zu reden, „Die Farben nützen euch wenig, das wichtige ist der empfundene Druck. Dagegen müsst ihr halten. Nochmal."

Als er diesmal in Rons Kopf eindrang, versuchte Ron, dem steigenden Druckgefühl zu widerstehen. Die Präsenz schien dann von seinen eigenen Farben überdeckt zu werden. Damit war es schon vorbei. „Gut, Ron, das war schon mal ein Anfang. Hermine, bei dir hab ich etwas zögern gemerkt, aber das legt sich schon noch. Für heute seid ihr fertig. Ich habe das Gefühl gleich kommt jemand Spezielles hier an."

Er entließ sie und sie machten sich auf den Weg in den Konferenzraum. Ron hielt sich lieber etwas bedeckt. Seitdem Ginny tot war und Harry überlebt hatte… Hatte er etwas Schuldgefühle. Er ertappte sich manchmal dabei sich vorzustellen dass Ginny noch am Leben wäre und Harry tot. Es war doch seine kleine Schwester!

Immer dann kamen die Schuldgefühle in ihm auf. Doch das sollte ihn alles nicht davon abhalten, Harry zu helfen. Von dem grün aufflammenden Kamin wurde er aus seinen Gedankengerissen. Harry schritt mit Emilia aus den Flammen. Er schien ein wenig desorientiert, konnte sich aber weitestgehend auf den Beinen halten.

Als er den Raum betrat, wollte Ron fast im Boden versinken. Er wusste nicht, seit wann das so war, aber es war kein gutes Zeichen. Neben ihm und Hermine waren nur Jason und Molly anwesend, welche Harry sogleich herzlich drückte, was den unter Amnesie leidenden aber sehr verwirrte.

Ron schritt auf seine Mutter zu, „Mum ich denke du lässt das besser, er kann sich an nichts erinnern, auch nicht an uns." Sie ließ Harry los als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Harry legte den Kopf schief und schien beim Anblick von Mrs. Weasly nachzudenken. „Ich weiß nicht wer sie sind…"

Ron stutzte etwas. Das war eine schlichte Feststellung. Und auch noch einfach so geradeheraus, was irgendwie nicht wirklich zu Harry passte. Naja, vielleicht lag es an der Amnesie. Das legte sich schon von allein.

Als Harry hereinkam, fing sich Mrs. Weasly wieder und begrüßte ihn weniger stürmisch, „Ich bin Molly Weasley, die Mutter von Ron. Wir kennen uns seit Jahren, und du kannst dich wirklich an nichts erinnern, mein Junge?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein da ist nichts… Aber das geht bestimmt vorbei." Sie nickte darauf, sichtlich enttäuscht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auf bessere Nachrichten gehofft. Das hatten sie alle.

„Na gut…" Molly wirkte sehr resigniert. Etwas was Ron noch nie an ihr beobachtet hatte. Sie war aufgebracht oder fürsorglich, manchmal sogar etwas zu sehr, aber nie so niedergeschlagen und resigniert. So viel hatte sich verändert. Wie sie sich verhielten, wie sie redeten. Wie sie miteinander umgingen. Es fühlte sich einfach falsch an.

Harry wanderte etwas verloren im Raum herum. Ron hatte das Gefühl dass er sammelte. Ob es Informationen oder Bilder waren wusste er nicht. Harry besah sich auch nochmals Hermine und diesmal glaube Ron sogar einen Funken Wiedererkennung in Harrys Augen zu sehen, aber er konnte sich auch getäuscht haben. Dumbledore ergiff das Wort, „Du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Wir werden erst weiter mit dir verfahren, wenn deine Erinnerungen zumindest ansatzweise wieder zu dir zurückkehren."

Harry nickte darauf. hatte dann aber doch noch eine Frage, „Werde ich wieder nach Hogwarts gehen?"

Die Frage fand Ron durchaus berechtigt. Denn was war wenn Harry nie seine Erinnerung wieder erhielt? Hermine sah Ron etwas traurig an. Dumbledore räusperte sich, „Nunja, wir bereden das lieber beim Abendessen. Bald müsste es auch so weit sein."

Ron zog sich vorher noch in sein Zimmer zurück, während Hermine wohl in Richtung Bibliothek verschwand. Molly ging in die Küche, vielleicht musste sie sich ablenken. Allgemein zerstreute sich die Familie Weasley in letzter Zeit sehr, man sah sich am Tisch, aber sonst kaum. Tatsächlich war Rons häufigster Kontakt in den letzten Tagen Jason gewesen.

Als es Abendessen gab, waren wieder mehr Menschen im Hauptquartier. Thomas, der direkt neben Dumbledore saß, bereitete Ron Unbehagen mit seinem kalten Blick und seiner unnahbaren Aura, aber das Essen würde ja nicht lange dauern.

Es waren noch nicht viele am Tisch, nur sehr schleppend trafen die unfreiwilligen Bewohner des Hauptquartieres ein. Man versuchte dem anderen nicht unbedingt in die Augen zu schauen. Ron hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, nicht nur wegen der bedrückten Stimmung, die mittlerweile hier immer herrschte sondern auch weil Ron die Veränderungen fürchtete, die Dumbledore wohl ankündigen würde.

Hermine neben Ron konnte sich kaum gedulden, „Was meinten Sie vorhin? Was ist mit Harry und warum sollte er nicht mehr zur Schule dürfen?"

Dumbledore schien überrascht von dem plötzlichen Ausbruch. Er räusperte sich, vielleicht fiel es ihm schwer das Folgende zu sagen, „Mit Harry ist etwas passiert, was sich im Moment vielleicht außerhalb eurer Vorstellung befindet."

„Was soll das denn heißen?" Ron bemerkte seineoft sehr kurze Geduldsspanne mit Dingen in letzter Zeit.

Hermine schien es aber genauso zu gehen, „Warum sollte er nicht mehr nach Hogwarts dürfen?"

„Miss Granger, ich suche nach einem Weg; und zwar nicht euch so wenig, sondern es so schonend wie möglich mitzuteilen.", funkelte Dumbledore sie an. Das war auch etwas Neues.

Hermine entschied sich darauf lieber nichts zu sagen. Dumbledore fuhr fort, „Harry wurde von einer Vereinigung gefangen genommen, die wir gemeinhin als Schattenwanderer bezeichnen. Der Name entstammt einem Volksmythos, welcher um 1800 entstanden ist. Es handelt sich um eine spezielle Art von Magiern, die eine Magieform nutzen, wie sie auch bei Vampiren beobachtet wurde, sie haben sonst aber weitestgehend menschliche Eigenschaften. Sie sind dafür bekannt-"

„Kinder zu entführen und sogar Familien zu ermorden." Warf Hermine geschockt ein. Sie sah zu Boden, „Da ist ein Buch in der Bibliothek…"

Dumbledore schien trotz des Themas sogar zu lächeln, „Ah, meine alten Aufzeichnungen!"

Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Essen. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bis sowohl der Schock als auch der Husten abgeklungen waren, „Das ist von Ihnen?"

Ron gegenüber saß Remus, welchen er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, „Wichtig im Moment ist zu wissen, dass die Kindesentführung mit ihrer Anzahl zusammenhängen. Sie benutzen Kinder und foltern sie damit sie wie sie werden. Machen auch Experimente mit ihnen. Diese Kinder sehen schreckliche Zauber."

Ron und Hermine sahen hilfesuchend zwischen den Redenden hin und her, auch Thomas fing an zu sprechen, „Einige der Zauber wurden von Gellert Grindelwald entwickelt, der Rest hat wahrscheinlich seinen Ursprung im 16. Jahrhundert. Der magische Kern wird verändert und Magie wie der Wirt sie sonst ausführen konnte wird so unbrauchbar gemacht. Dafür erschließt sich dem Magier eine ganz andere Art der Magie. Mister Potter kann nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gehen, weil er keine normalen Zauber mehr wirken kann. Für die Verhältnisse der Schattenwanderer hat er ein sehr hohes Alter, aber es wird Voldemorts Anordnung gewesen sein."

Dumbledore unterbrach ihn, „Was der Hauptgrund zur Besorgnis zurzeit ist und der Grund warum allgemein eine sehr enge Zusammenarbeit gefordert wird. Der Orden arbeitet seit kurzem mit den Unsäglichen zusammen, welche in allen Ministerien eine offizielle Anerkennung des Ordens erwirkt haben. Sollte unseren Informationen entsprechend Voldemort eine Art Allianz mit den Schattenwanderern eingegangen sein, so sind diese weit aktiver als in der Vergangenheit und werden auch an normalen Todesser-Angriffen teilnehmen."

Thomas unterbrach, „Das Problem mit Mister Potter ist ebenfalls, dass auch er trainiert werden soll. Der Art und Weise, wie sein Körper nun arbeitet, ist es zu verdanken, dass der Orden ihn nicht ausbilden kann und dass er selbst zu einem Fall wird, der in die Zuständigkeit der Unsäglichen fällt. Das bedeutet im Klartext, ihm wird erstmal das Recht entzogen, Hogwarts zu besuchen, und er wird die nächste Zeit in der Zentrale verbringen, bis er sich erholt hat."

Das schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Nicht nur, dass Harry nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gehen konnte, sie würden ihren Freund auch eine längere Zeit überhaupt nicht sehen! Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, Ron starrte zwischen den Rednern mit offenem Mund hin und her.

Remus versuchte wohl einfühlsam zu wirken, „Wir wissen natürlich auch, dass das sehr schwer sein wird, auch für euch und natürlich für Harry, vor allem sobald er seine Erinnerung wieder erlangt. Es ist auch nicht für lange. Sobald er sich halbwegs erholt hat kann er sich wieder frei bewegen und ihr könnt ihn besuchen."

Es klopfte an der Tür, kurz bevor sie sich öffnete. Jason trat ein, gefolgt von Emilia. Ron war sehr dankbar, dass die zwei auch eintrafen, und sie erkannten bereits, um was es ging. Doch die dritte Person, die durch die Tür kam war Harry. Plötzlich herrschte eine bedrückende Atmosphäre. Molly hatte sich bisher unnatürlich still verhalten, doch nun begrüßte sie Harry, „Ach armer Junge, komm her, setz dich zu uns. Und iss genug ja? Du siehst sehr mager aus…" murmelte sie, als sie auch schon aufgestanden war und Harry zu einem Stuhl schob.

Harry blickte Hermine an, immernoch war kaum ein Funken der Wiedererkennung an ihm zu finden, doch sein Blick war etwas weniger verklärt. Tatsächlich schien er sich sehr wenig daraus zu machen, in welcher Runde er gerade saß. Direkt und ohne Vorbehalt fing er an zu sprechen, „Wohin werde ich gebracht, Professor?" fragte er an Dumbledore gewandt.

Dieser antwortete ebenso schnell. Ron wunderte das etwas, aber er entschied sich das zu übergehen, „In die Zentrale des Verbandes der Unsäglichen. Ich bin sicher Emilia und Jason haben dir schon etwas erzählt. Ziel der nächsten Monate ist, dich auf einen Stand zu bringen, wo du dich selbst gegen die lauernden Gefahren verteidigen kannst. Du erfährst dort auch, wie du mit deinen neuen Fähigkeiten umgehen kannst, und welche alte du verloren hast."

Ron fand das wenig einfühlsam oder schonend, was aber auch an seinem eigenen Schock liegen konnte. Etwas entgeistert nahm er jedoch war, dass Harry die ganze Situation einfach abnickte. Es war zwar logisch, immerhin hatte der Amnesie-Harry keine Verbindung zu irgendwas hier, aber etwas merkwürdig war das trotzdem. Ron bemerkte, wie Thomas vor seinem Teller mit Essen saß und sehr nachdenklich schien. Er blickte Dumbledore an, welcher seinen Blick erwiderte.

Ron glaubte fast die Beiden führten ein geistiges Gespräch oder sowas, und dann fing Dumbledore auch schon an zu reden, „Ich bin sicher Harry, dass deine Freunde eine Veränderung an die wahrgenommen haben. Möchtest du uns nicht schildern, wie du dich fühlst?"

Harry schien von der Frage überrascht, „Naja, da ist schon etwas. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass mein Kopf wie eine leere Hülle ist und ich absolut keine Ahnung habe was ich tun soll ohne das man es mir sagt… Ich kann es nicht richtig beschreiben…"

Dumbledore räusperte sich, „Unser Harry macht im Moment etwas durch, was seine Erlebnisse in der letzten Zeit bedingen. Die Flüche, denen er ausgesetzt ist, bringen sein Kopf etwas in… Unruhe. Für gewöhnlich werden die Kinder in seinem Stadium täglich unter Einfluss von einer Form der Gedankenübertragung gestellt, damit sie gefügig sind. Da Harry keinem Fluch sonderlich lange ausgesetzt war, besteht bei ihm keine Gefahr einer bleibenden Veränderung. Er wird bald wieder der Alte sein."

Ron fühlte, wie viele unbeantwortete Fragen, nun verschwanden. Doch die Frage, was als Nächstes passieren würde, drückte stets auf ihn. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis Harry weggebracht wurde. Da er sich nicht an sie erinnern kann, würden sie sich nicht anständig verabschieden können. Frustration machte sich in Ron breit, doch er wollte sich wenigstens am Tisch nichts anmerken lassen. Später würde er Jason nach dem Dummys fragen.

* * *

><p>So das war's ;) kommi lassen wenn ihr wollt^^<p> 


	8. Erinnerungen

„_Brauchst du Hilfe?" Das war einer der rothaarigen Zwillinge, denen er durch den Fahrkartenschalter gefolgt war._

„_Ja, bitte", keuchte Harry._

„_Hallo, Fred! Pack mal mit an!"_

_Meinte Black wirklich das, was Harry glaubte dass er meinte?_

„_Ich verstehe natürlich, wenn du bei deiner Tante und deinem Onkel bleiben willst", sagte Black. „Aber… nun… denk darüber nach. Sobald mein guter Name wiederhergestellt ist… wenn du ein… ein neues Zuhause willst…"_

_In Harrys Magen startete ein kleines Feuerwerk._

„_Wie – bei ihnen wohnen?" sagte Harry…_

„_HERR, ICH HAB'S VERSUCHT, ICH HAB'S VERSUCHT – BESTRAFT MICH NICHT -"_

„_Sparen Sie sich das Geschrei!", rief Harry und kniff die Augen zusammen, denn seine Narbe schmerzte fürchterlicher denn je. „Er kann Sie von hier nicht hören!"_

„_Kann ich nicht, Potter?", sagte eine hohe, kalte Stimme._

Harry öffnete die Augen. Urplötzlich wurde er in ein Zimmer geworfen, was ruhiger nicht sein könnte. Absolut verwirrt, versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wo er war, aber ohne großen Erfolg. Langsam suchte er nach seiner Brille. Er tastete nach rechts, wo sie normalerweise lag wenn er schlief. Es dauerte etwas, bis seine Finger über eine hölzerne Oberfläche die Brillengläser zu fassen bekamen.

Langsam setzte er sich auf. Die Raumluft schien angenehm und er fand nichts bedrohliches, trotz der Situation in der er sich gerade erst befand. Das Geschrei von Bellatrix war immernoch in seinen Ohren.

Langsam, sehr langsam wie er fand, richtete er sich auf und suchte irgendeine Lampe oder wenigstens eine Kerze in der Nähe. Stattdessen fand er eine Türklinke, weiß der Teufel wie weit entfernt vom Bett.

Der Gang war dunkel doch es glommen etwas die Leuchter an der Wand, welche Harry verrieten wo er hintreten konnte. Die Treppe fand er durch die dumpfen Stimmen die er hörte. Unentschlossen was er überhaupt tun sollte oder wo er war, schlich er leise die Treppe herunter, um diesen Stimmen näher zu kommen.

Dumpf aus der nächsten Tür tönten sie, „Das wird dir nicht helfen, nichts von alldem hier wird dir helfen!", hörte Harry eine Frau sagen. Sachte legte Harry seine Hand auf den Türgriff und öffnete sie einen Spalt weit. In einer Art Küche saßen Remus und eine Frau, an die er sich nur entfernt erinnerte. Als wäre es lange her gewesen.

Er war bei Weitem nicht leise genug. Remus, welcher aufstand und zur Tür ging, ein Glas in der Hand, das offensichtlich mit Alkohol gefüllt war, lächelte ihn schwach an. Harry war etwas irritiert, erwischt worden zu sein, „Es tut mir leid… Ich wollte nicht mithören…"

„Ach schon gut Harry, komm doch rein und setz dich.", meinte Remus nur, und setzte sich wieder gegenüber der Frau hin. „Wir waren sowieso fertig." Er setzte zum nächsten Schluck an, doch das Glas wurde ihm von der Frau entrissen, „Na also wirklich!", herrschte sie ihn an.

Harry ging unsicher zu den Zweien hinüber und setzte sich an einen der Holzstühle am Tisch in der Ecke. Die Frau sah ihn sich etwas prüfend an, „Wie geht's dir? Wie geht's deinem Kopf?"

„Ganz gut, und meinem Kopf geht's auch gut.", sagte Harry darauf.

Einen kleinen Moment herrsche Stille und Harry hörte, dass Remus etwas beschwerlich atmete. Erst wollte er fragen was los sei, doch hielt es Harry nicht für gut das zu machen. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal wo sie waren. „Wo sind wir?"

Remus schaute besorgt, „Du hast das vergessen? Es ist nicht lange her, dass du hier angekommen bist. Geht es dir wirklich gut?"

Emilia beschwichtigte Remus, „Das ist normal. Also Harry, du bist im Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix. Weißt du noch, was das ist? Weißt du, wer ich bin?"

Harry legte den Kopf schief, „Natürlich weiß ich was der Orden ist! An sie kann ich mich kaum erinnern. Aber warum sind wir hier und nicht im Grimminauldplatz oder im Fuchsbau?"

Der Frau leuchteten darauf regelrecht die Augen, an Remus, welcher doch schon etwas angetrunken schien, ging die Aussage aber vorbei, „Dumbledore hielt das alte Hauptquartier für zu unsicher für uns. Wir wussten natürlich dass wir auch entdeckt werden könnten. In alter Dumbledore-Manier jedoch hielt es Dumbledore erst dann für gut, uns darüber zu informieren, dass er dieses alte Schloss hier in seinem Besitz hat. Die Zauber, die um dieses Schloss gelegt sind, machen es überhaupt schon schwer, hier einzutreten, aber es lag mehrere hundert Jahre einfach brach, sodass Dumbledore laut eigener Aussage – soweit man der trauen kann – erst kürzlich die Zauber hier entschlüsselt und für uns brauchbar gemacht. Kurz darauf-"

Die Frau unterbrach ihn, „Remus, fällt dir nichts auf? Du solltest aufhören zu trinken, ehrlich."

Remus guckte erst die Frau an, dann wieder Harry, dem leicht von der Erzählung der Kopf schwirrte. Dass Dumbledore manches einfach für sich behielt kannte er schon, aber offenbar machte er das nicht nur bei ihm.

Dann dämmerte es Remus, „Erinnerst du dich etwa? Weißt du wer ich bin? Weißt du wer Dumbledore ist? Du kannst dich erinnern?", und auf Harrys Nicken sprang er regelrecht auf um Harry - welcher vor Schreck auch aufgesprungen war - in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.

Harry musste etwas lachen im Angesicht dieser unbändigen Freude die von Remus ausging, „Das ist wirklich toll Harry! Endlich mal eine gute Nachricht. Die letzten Tage waren wirklich nicht leicht!"

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht an Remus Schulter, bevor dieser die Umarmung löste. Es war zwar schön, aber Harry musste sich setzten als mehr Erinnerungen auf ihn einstürzten. Langsam erinnerte er sich sogar wieder wer diese Frau da war, „Du bist Emilia!", rief er aus.

Die Angesprochene grinste verwundert, „Oh du erinnerst dich besser, das ist gut zu hören, kannst du mir sagen wann die Erinnerungen zurückkamen?"

„Weiß ich nicht genau, immerhin hatte ich nicht das Gefühl etwas nicht zu wissen, aber heute Nacht hatte ich seltsame Träume und danach… Wusste ich es wieder. Remus es tut mir wirklich leid!" Harry sackte etwas in sich zusammen.

Er hatte nie mit Remus geredet seit dieser seinen besten Freund verloren hatte, Sirius. Nicht nur Harry hatte ihn durch den Schleier fallen sehen. Schuldbewusst rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl herum. Remus starrte ihn einen Moment an, „Harry glaub keine einzige Sekunde, dass es deine Schuld ist! Es ist vorbei, es ist unsagbar traurig, aber es ist vorbei, und es hilft nicht wenn du dir alle Schuld versuchst in die Schuhe zu schieben!"

Emilia starrte Remus an, „Was du nicht sagst! Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor!", rief sie empört.

Remus warf ihr einen verlegenen Blick zu, „Nunja wichtig ist erstmal dass du wieder da bist Harry. Das zählt. Und mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, mir geht es soweit ganz gut -", Emilia schnaufte, „und du hast deine Erinnerung wieder! Das ist großartig!"

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge. Langsam kamen die letzten Tage zu ihm zurück. Hermine und Ron, welche ihn im Krankenhaus besucht hatten. Hermine, wie sie ihn jederzeit hoffnungsvoll ansah als wäre er der einzige Strohhalm nach dem sie greifen könnte.

Seltsam leer fühlte er sich bei dem Gedanken, was passiert war. Er erinnerte sich kaum daran, weggeschleppt zu werden. Ein Gesicht hat sich allerdings in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Braune Locken und ein kaltes Grinsen.

Doch seine Freunde machten ihm Sorgen, „Wie geht es Ron und Hermine? Und was war los?"

Remus lächelte, „Sie werden sich erholen, es war ein ziemlicher Schock… die ganze Zeit hier. So viel ist passiert und da ist ihre Überforderung ganz normal. Aber sie werden sich freuen wenn du wieder da bist."

Harry fragte sich im Stillen, ob Remus seiner zweiten Frage ausweichen wollte. Womöglich war es ihm auch unangenehm. Vielleicht war die Antwort zu schlimm, als dass sie Harry hören durfte. Sagte Remus nur nichts um ihn nicht zu verletzen? Und was wollte Harry überhaupt wissen?

Er wusste was er war. Es wurde ihm breit erklärt. Doch verstehen konnte er das trotzdem nicht. War er wie ein Vampir? Wie ein Werwolf? Was sollte das alles? Remus war doch auch in Hogwarts! Trotz der Tatsache dass er ein Werwolf war!

Harry bald kein Raum für neue Fragen, zu voll war sein Kopf. „Remus…"

Remus sah ihn an, etwas erwartungsvoll. Verstand er nicht, was er wollte? Harry betrachtete Remus. Er dachte an Hermine und Ron, und wie schön ihre Jahre in Hogwarts trotz kleiner Zwischenfälle doch waren, „Warum kann ich nicht wieder nach Hogwarts?"

Remus seufzte resigniert. „Ich bin sicher du weißt noch was wir dir erklärt haben. Ich weiß auch, dass dir das nicht reichen wird."

„Allerdings nicht! Du warst auch in Hogwarts!"

Remus hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich weiß Harry. Ich weiß doch… Es ist nur… Das hier ist eine andere Situation. In dir wohnt etwas, was deine Magie befällt. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das beschreiben soll."

Emilia verzog das Gesicht. Sie fand die Antwort wohl auch nicht so gut. Noch weniger aber Harry, dieser starrte Remus nur mit offenem Mund an, „Bin ich ein Monster oder was?"

Sollte Remus vorher nicht wach gewesen sein, so war er es definitiv jetzt, „HARRY! Nein, Gott nein, niemals bist du ein Monster Harry! Tut mir leid, ich hab mich… falsch ausgedrückt. Du bist immernoch ein Zauberer Harry, du bist immernoch ein normaler Zauberer, du bist kein Monster! Du benutzt einfach andere Magie. Ich weiß Harry, es ist schwer, und das habe ich auch schon Hermine gesagt, aber sie können dich ganz oft besuchen und vielleicht irgendwann sogar umgekehrt!"

Harry nickte nur. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht überreagieren."

Remus setzte sich wieder etwas entspannter hin. „Sehr emotional die letzten Tage. Aber das ist ja auch bald vorbei.", meinte er.

Dem Entschluss, das Thema zu wechseln entgegenkommend, fragte Harry, „Warum bist du eigentlich noch so spät wach?"

Remus musste grinsen, „So spät? Harry, es ist fünf Uhr morgens. Spät würde ich das nicht nennen. Ich hab einen Auftrag für den Orden. Auf gewisse Weise freue ich mich drauf. Mal eine Abwechslung. Und überhaupt ist es für mich ja schwer an Arbeit zu kommen."

Mehr denn je verstand Harry wie schwer Remus es als Werwolf hatte. „Wann beginnt mein Training? Und wer wird es durchführen?"

Emilia antwortete, „Nunja, Dumbledore selbst sieht sich wie du sicherlich verstehen kannst außer Stande dein Training durchzuführen. Deswegen wird Thomas dich unter seine Fittiche nehmen. Aber lass dich besser nicht zu sehr von ihm beeinflussen. Verbring auch etwas Zeit mit Jason oder mir. Einfach so als Tipp, in Anbetracht der Magie die durch deinen Körper fließt."

Das war etwas zu sprunghaft für Harry, „Was hat das mit meiner Magie zutun?"

Emilia sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den Harry bei Merlin wirklich nicht einordnen konnte, „Wirst du schon noch sehen."

Das war keine Antwort, aber Harry wollte es einfach dabei belassen. Erstaunlich wie schnell er ausgelaugt war, wie schnell sein Kopf voll war. Emilia schien zu „erraten" was er dachte, „Dein Kopf macht auch einige Veränderungen durch… Aber das erklärt dir dann besser Thomas."

Harry ging gar nicht erst auf das Thema ein. „Ich schätze schlafen ist wohl gelaufen. Ich werd dann mal nach oben gehen… mir was Anständiges anziehen."

Remus stand auf, „Es wird für mich Zeit fürs Briefing. Ich bin mal bei Dumbledore. Der hat sich auch verändert, das könnt ihr mir glauben."

Emilia nickte. Sie blieb noch etwas sitzen, und schaute Harry hinterher, als dieser durch die nächste Tür verschwand. Auf dem Weg nach oben, durch den immernoch viel zu dunklen Flur, sah er allerdings einen Schatten vor sich stehen, „Harry?"

Es war Hermines Stimme. Wie sollte er ihr sagen, dass er es wieder weiß? Soll er es überhaupt oder noch warten? Er wusste nicht genau was er machen sollte, doch musste er irgendwas sagen, „Hey Herm." Er lächelte sie an, bis ihm auffiel, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Verwirrt und erstaunt starrte sie ihn an, „Harry… Kannst du…? Weißt du…?" Ihr fehlten die Worte. Kein Wunder, dachte Harry, ihm ging es ja auch nicht wirklich anders.

Doch kaum konnte er irgendwas antworten, war Hermine auch schon hervorgeschnellt und hat ihn in ihre Arme geschlossen. Ihr süßlicher Duft drang an seine Nase und erinnerte ihn daran, wie sie ihn schon hundertmal umarmt hat. Seine Erinnerungen daran wurden deutlich, als er sich in ihren Armen befand.

„Ist ja gut, Hermine.", sagte er grinsend. Mit strahlenden Augen sah sie ihn an, bevor sie ihn mit mehreren Fragen überhäufte, „Wie geht's dir? Seit wann kannst du dich erinnern, und erinnerst du dich an die letzten Tage?"

Harry zog etwas die Augenbrauen hoch, belustigt über Hermines Neugier und Freude, „Gut, seit vorhin, ja."

„Ach Harry, ich freu mich so sehr! Du kannst gar nicht glauben wie ich dich vermisst habe!"

Harry versuchte beruhigend zu lächeln, wahrscheinlich misslang es ihm, „Ist schon gut Hermine, hey, weißt du welcher Tag heute ist?"

Hermine dachte kurz nach, „Es dürfte Anfang September sein. Noch so vier Wochen bis wir nach Hogwarts müssen. Es ist schrecklich dass du nicht mitkannst."

„Dumbledore wird schon seine Gründe haben. Wir sehen uns ja zwischendurch bestimmt trotzdem!"

Hermine sah ihn mit einem seltsamen blick an, „So hast du ja noch nie gesprochen. ‚Dumbledore wird schon seine Gründe haben'? Was geht in dir vor, Harry?"

„Keine Chance dir was vorzumachen, was? Es geht mir erstaunlich gut, und gerade hatte ich auch ein Gespräch mit Remus. Ich soll heute Mittag zu dieser Zentrale. Weißt du was darüber?"

Hermine nickte, „Wir werden trainiert. Also wir alle, du, Ron und ich. Ich gehe mit Emilia regelmäßig in diese Zentrale um zu trainieren. Die scheucht uns rum das kannst du mir glauben. Und wir sollen demnächst in Vollzeit trainieren, also dort schlafen. Das hat sie mir gesteckt."

Harry sah auf, „Bedeutet das, dass wir uns sehen?"

Hermine schaute darauf dann doch etwas zu betreten und Harrys Hoffnungen schwanden. „Sie meinte, dass wäre unwahrscheinlich. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl sie machen das extra. Damit wir uns nicht zu viel sehen"

Hermine seufzte, „Aber wir können dich ja bestimmt besuchen mal."

Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas. Doch nicht nur Hermine oder Remus bemerkten Harry an diesem morgen, sondern Hermines - kaum überhörbare - Freude hatte auch die Weasleys aufgeweckt.

Binnen weniger als 5 Minuten befand sich Harry in einem Sturm der Umarmungen, besonders von Molly Weasley, welche wohl jede gute Neuigkeit gebrauchen konnte.

Ron grinste über beide Ohren und unterhielt sich mit Harry zu aller erst über die Ausbildung, aber nur kurz, weil das Gespräch mit ihm wie immer in Quidditch endete, was Harry aber wenig störte.

Fred und George machten wieder ihre Scherze, Arthur klopfte Harry aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Sie begaben sich in die Küche und unterhielten sich, vielleicht zum ersten Mal richtig, über das Anwesen, über Essen, über das Wetter, über Dinge, die banaler nicht sein könnten, und doch half es. Was Harry verwunderte war die Tatsache dass Ginny fehlte. Sie war schon immer, vor allem ihm gegenüber, etwas unscheinbarer. Das war oft ihre Absicht, aber sie garnicht zu sehen verwirrte ihn. Doch seine Gedanken wurden von seinen Freunden unterbrochen, welche sich freudig mit ihm unterhielten. Ginny wird sicher noch schlafen.

Alles in allem konnte Harry behaupten, dass es noch nie in den letzten Tagen so schnell 12 Uhr war. Die Uhrzeit, zu der er sich verabschieden musste. Hermine wurde mit der Zeit auf zunehmend betrübter. Ron, welcher erstaunlich Muskeln bekommen hatte, wie Harry bemerkte, als er ihm auf die Schulter klopfte, sagte, noch zu ihm, „Hey Kumpel… Besuch uns mal. Und hey ich hab Vorsprung, vielleicht schlag ich dich sogar in nem Duell mal. Aber gut dass du wieder da bist. Wir brauchen dich Harry, ohne scheiß."

„Na Hilflos seit ihr aber auch nicht, immerhin guck dich an Ron, du hast ganz schön was angesetzt!" meinte Harry mit einem Blick auf Rons Arme.

Ron spielte beleidingt, „Na also wirklich! Soll das heißen ich bin fett?"

Sie mussten lachen, doch wurden von Emilia unterbrochen, welche in einer Uniform den Raum betrat. Der Stoff der Uniform wirkte wenig natürlich, hatte ein seltsames grau, welches im Raum nicht gut zu erkennen war. Harry fragte sich, ob sich die Uniform der Umgebung anpassen würde. Ron stieß ihm in die Seite, „Nicht auf die Möpse starren Harry!"

Er konnte darauf bei bestem Willen nicht antworten, und wurde sogar ein wenig rot, sodass sich Ron vor lachen hinter ihm krümmte. Emilia sah sie beide mit einem Grinsen an, „So meine Kleinen, wollen wir mal? Hermine und Ron, ihr könnt Harry ja noch mit hin begleiten."

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Harry den Kamin betrat und sich verabschiedete. Es wurde eindeutig zu schnell zwölf Uhr.

* * *

><p>Wie man vielleicht bemerkt hat, sind oben im Kapitel original Zitate aus der Bücher von J.K. Rowling. Damit verdiene ich auch nichts und sie sind ja auch durch die Kursiv Schrift als Zitate gekennzeichnet. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube dass sich da jemand ernsthaft drum kümmert.<p> 


	9. Neues Zuhause

Kaum angekommen wurde er durch eine Art Sicherheitskontrolle geführt. Der Mann der sie durchführte, ein Mann, wie er unscheinbarer nicht sein konnte, nickte jeden von Ihnen ab und ließ sie passieren.

Wahrscheinlich kommt es einem immer wie ein Labyrinth vor, wenn man zum ersten Mal an einem neuen Ort kommt. Verworrene Gänge und alle möglichen Räume und Säle. Harry konnte ab und zu einen Blick in einen der Räume erhaschen. Hier waren Büros, Konferenzräume und auch Küchen, in denen erstaunlicherweise Kaffeemaschinen standen, wie er sie von den Dursleys kannte. Muggelgeräte.

Hermine und Ron liefen dicht hinter ihm, als würden sie ihn von allen Seiten beschützen. Fast sogar als hätten sie Angst sie würden ihn verlieren wenn sie ihn auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließen.

Sie wurden in ein Büro geführt, an dem ein schwarzhaariger Mann an einem Tisch saß. Als er aufblickte, bemerkte Harry, dass er ähnlich wie Jason sehr gelassen wirkte, jedoch etwas weniger unscheinbar, vor allem was seine Gesichtszüge anging, weiche Gesichtszüge, was Harry etwas verwirrte.

„Thomas ist grad noch beim Chef. Ich hüte nur sein Büro für den Fall dass ihr ankommt.", meinte der Mann grinsend, „Wer ist denn der oder die Glückliche?"

Harry war unsicher was er hiervon halten sollte. Die Gänge bisher waren relativ freundlich gestaltet, doch luden sie Harry persönlich nicht gerade zum bleiben ein. Die Frage war auch vor allem wo er bleiben würde. Der Mann schritt auf die Vier zu, blieb dann vor Emilia stehen. „Was soll eigentlich gemacht werden?"

Emilia sah Harry an, „Er bekommt einen Pass, äh wies aussieht ein bisschen neue Kleidung und wird von Thomas trainiert. Das volle Programm."

Der Mann verzog das Gesicht und sah Harry etwas mitleidig an, „Das wird hart, das kannst du mir glauben. Bevor du hier auf dem Zahnfleisch läufst solltest du lieber abhauen." Das letzte konnte Harry nicht ganz so ernst nehmen, trotz zunehmender Unsicherheit.

Emilia verdrehte die Augen, „Jetzt mach ihm keine Angst." Dann wandte sie sich Hermine und Ron zu, „Wenn wir mit Harry seinen Pass holen gehen, bereitet ihr schonmal den Trainingsraum vor. Findet ihr da alleine hin?"

Hermine und Ron nickten. „Schön, Jason wird mit euch ein paar Lektionen durchnehmen.", meinte Emilia noch, bevor sich die beiden zu Harry umgedreht hatten. Hermine schloss ihn schnell und fest nochmal in den Arm, während Ron ihm zeitgleich die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Hermine sah ihm noch in die Augen, „Wir sehen uns ja ganz bald wieder Harry!", worauf Harry sie noch anlächelte. Ron legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, „Viel Glück, Mann."

Harry nickte ihnen zu. Hermine löste sich von ihm. Ron bedachte ihn noch einmal mit einem nicht beschreibbaren Blick. Es dauerte etwas, bis er nochmals etwas sagte, „Hey Mann… Ich bin froh dass du da bist. Trotz allem."

Das verwirrte Harry, verstand er schließlich nicht wirklich, was passiert war. Doch es machte keinen Sinn jetzt noch alles aufzurollen, was es zu besprechen gab. Immerhin wollte er Emilia nicht zu lange aufhalten.

Der restliche Abschied war für Harry dennoch etwas zu schnell vorbei, was aber wohl normal war, wenn man seine Freunde länger nicht sehen würde. Harry wurde gesagt, sie würden ihn besuchen kommen. Sogar bald. Aber er tat sich sehr schwer damit das zu glauben.

Er drehte sich zu Emilia um, welche ihn aufmunternd anlächelte, „Okay, dann warten wir noch kurz auf Thomas.", während der Mann im Hintergrund neben Emilia trat, „Mein Name ist Alexander Hall."

Harry schüttelte noch kurz seine Hand, bevor ein weiterer Mann dazukam. Es war Thomas, der den Gang entlangschritt. Von einer Eichentür am anderen Ende des Ganges, und einen betagten Herren im Schlepptau.

Straffen Schrittes näherten sie sich, und Harry begann die Diskussion der beiden zu hören, „Es sollte eine einheitliche Richtlinie für diese Überläufer geben. Dann hätten wir diese Fälle nicht am Hals. Das ist ja wie im Lotto gewinnen, das volle Programm ohne was getan zu haben, und ich muss dafür herhalten dass die Mittel dafür ausgegeben werden." Es war die Stimme des älteren Mannes.

Thomas drehte sich und schnellte um den Mann herum, sodass er vor ihm stand. Der alte Mann sah ihm stur in die Augen. Harry bemerkte, dass die Uniform des Älteren von diversen Abzeichen geflutet war. Ein erfahrener Angestellter, wahrscheinlich der Vorgesetzte.

„Natürlich, es kommt ja so herrlich oft vor, und Voldemort hat absolut keine Anhänger, sondern kämpft auf eigene Faust." Die Kälte der Stimme unterstrich nochmal den Sarkasmus. Harry fragte sich ob diese Tonart Thomas angeboren war.

Der Direktor gab sich geschlagen, vielleicht diskutierten sie auch einfach schon viel zu lange. Gemeinsam schritten sie auf Harry und Emilia zu. Alexander schritt, als der Direktor ankam, schleunigst aus dem Raum und in die andere Richtung, was Harry etwas verwunderte.

Emilia nickte Thomas zu und grüßte den Direktor, „Guten Tag, Herr Direktor."

„Ah Emilia. Nun ich liefere nur Thomas hier ab. Verfahren sie wie gehabt.", sagte der Direktor knapp. Und ohne Harry anzusehen.

Emilia legte die Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Thomas blickte ihm in die Augen, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er und Emilia mehr über seine Zukunft wussten als er selber.

„So Mister Potter, wir beginnen mit verschiedenen Dingen, die Sie brauchen werden, damit ein geregelter Alltag hier möglich ist. Aber vorher sollten wir es anders angehen. Hallo, mein Name ist Thomas, ich weiß nicht, an wie viel Kontakt mit mir du dich erinnern kannst."

Harry suchte in seiner Erinnerung nach diesem Gesicht, „Wir haben uns einmal unterhalten, Sir."

Thomas nickte zufrieden, „Vielleicht sollten wir uns aufs Du einigen. Immerhin - wenn ich dich trainiere, bin ich dein erster Ansprechpartner. Da ist das doch wesentlich angenehmer."

Der Ton des Mannes war nicht mehr so kühl wie sonst, doch Harry fragte sich für einen Moment, ob er sich anstrengte, nicht kühl zu wirken.

Harry lenkte von seiner Unsicherheit mit der nächsten Frage ab, „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Thomas schien kurz nachdenklich, „Da wären einige Dinge, zunächst ist festzustellen, wo du wohnen wirst. Ein Zimmer irgendwo wäre wohl nicht schlecht, aber wir wissen noch nicht wie das bewerkstelligt wird, immerhin gibt es dafür keine Regelung. Dann brauchst du einen Pass, um hier ein und ausgehen zu können, allerdings vorläufig immer durch den Besuchereingang. Verschiedene Extras wie neue Klamotten wären auch nicht schlecht."

Harry sah an sich runter, er hatte eine seltsame Robe an, die er nicht kannte, und er fragte sich, warum ihm erst jetzt auffiel, was er eigentlich trug. Er hatte selbst Kleidung, allerdings hatte er bei Merlin keine Ahnung, wo die waren. Dasselbe galt für seine privaten Besitztümer.

Emilia stupste ihn kurz an, „Neue Kleidung wär für dich echt nicht schlecht, immerhin hast du nur diese provisorische Robe, Hogwarts Uniform und Elefantenhaut in deinem Koffer."

Harry sah irritiert zu Emilia auf, bis er verstand, „Das ist die getragene Kleidung von meinem Cousin. Was Eigenes durfte ich nicht haben."

Emilia lächelte verstehend, „Verwandte sind schon was ganz… besonderes, was?"

Sie führten Harry durch die Gänge. Die Wandfarbe wechselte ab und zu, erst steril weiß, dann ab und zu in wärmeren Farben gestaltet. Bis Emilia ihn zur Seite in einen kahlen Raum leitete, dicht gefolgt von Thomas.

Der Raum war kaum größer als ein Aufzug, und Thomas erklärte, „Das sind die hausinternen… naja nennen wir es mal Fahrstühle. Eigentlich handelt es sich um eine Art zwanghaftes apparieren. Ist nicht immer angenehm, aber hat hier schon seine Traditionen.", darauf rief er, „Abteilung EV-FL"

Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, spürte Harry einen kräftigen Zug, und wurde zu einem anderen Ort scheinbar gequetscht, welcher identisch mit dem war, an dem er gestartet war.

Doch als er aus der Tür trat, und merkte, dass ihm diese Form der Fortbewegung etwas zu schaffen machte, stand er in einem Flur, in dem es nach Pergament und Tinte roch.

Die Wände waren holzverkleidet und durch den Gang huschten jede Menge Menschen mit wehenden Roben. Darunter auch Mehrere, die Emilia anlächelten oder ihr zuwinkten.

Harry fragte sich, wie Emilia es schaffte, derart beliebt zu sein. Mit der Mehrheit der Leute in der Schule hatte Harry nie gute Erfahrungen gemacht. Sie gingen in einen Raum rein, wo Harry kurz darauf ein Papier in die Hand gedrückt bekam. Seine Unterschrift wurde mehrmals verlangt.

Er ging wieder durch Räume, unterschrieb wieder Dokumente. Ein Paar davon hatten seltsame Titel wie „Ermächtigungserklärung der Zentralstelle" oder „Belehrung nach §3 Absatz 2 der Schutzregelung für Unsägliche". Jede Menge rechtliche Dinge, bei der sich auch Emilia ab und zu ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Er wurde durchgereicht, ging an Schreibtischen vorbei, kaum registrierend, wie viel Zeit verging. So viel, dass eine andere Frage dringender wurde.

„Wo wird er untergebracht.", fragte eine der Bürokräfte, worauf Emilia zu Thomas sah, und Harry fand den Blick etwas hilflos. Thomas schien kurz nachzudenken, „Im Notfall, da hier der ganze bürokratische Apparat - nicht persönlich nehmen - schrecklich langsam ist, wird er in meine Obhut kommen."

„Thomas, er muss in der Zentrale bleiben, du kennst die Vorschriften."

Der Mann hinter dem großen Schreibtisch schmunzelte, „Thomas IST die Zentrale, Emilia. Selbst der Direktor hat Schiss vor ihm."

Sie seufzte, „Na gut, aber auf deine Verantwortung."

Thomas nickte. Harry sah zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her. Er war zerrissen von Gefühlen, unterschiedlichen Gedanken und einfach verwirrt. Das ging alles schnell, sehr schnell, kaum hatte er sein Gedächtnis wieder, schon wurde an dem Leben, an das er sich erst gerade wieder erinnerte, rumgeschraubt und alles über den Haufen geworfen.

Fair war das nicht wirklich, fand Harry. Vielleicht hat Emilia ein Gespür für Menschen, dass sie Harrys Unwohlsein bemerkte, oder sie war einfach routiniert, „Du kannst Thomas vertrauen, dir wird es gut gehen, und egal wo du unterkommst, deine Freunde werden dich besuchen können. Was dich und deine Vergangenheit angeht, wäre das vielleicht sogar besser."

Harry legte den Kopf nur schief und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Emilia seufzte, „Deine Verbindung zum dunklen Lord."

Harry nickte. Vielleicht würde es ja gut werden, wer konnte das schon sagen.

Er bekam einen Pass, er bekam seine Sachen wieder. Irgendwann, nach einer Zeit die ihm endlos vorkam, begaben sie sich in Richtung der Eingangshalle, in der sie vorher angekommen waren. Thomas und Emilia begleiteten ihn. Noch im Laufen fragte er, „Was wird mit mir jetzt passieren? Wann werde ich trainiert?"

„Wenn du willst direkt morgen früh. Wir fangen mit waffenlosen Nahkampf an, dann kommt etwas magische Grundlage, immerhin bist du so ziemlich wieder auf Stand Null.", erklärte Thomas.

Das klang einleuchtend, doch das war noch lange nicht alles. Thomas fuhr fort, „Insgesamt bekommst du eine komplette Kampfausbildung, und da du mehr Zeit haben wirst als deine Freunde, wird die auch andere Techniken enthalten. Das wird harte Arbeit, aber sie wird sich lohnen. Anordnung von Dumbledore und ich habe es abgesegnet. Der Direktor der Zentrale ist auch informiert. Am Ende deiner Ausbildung werden wir an deinen Fortschritten bemessen, wie wir weiter mit dir verfahren."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, „Zu was werde ich denn bitte ausgebildet? Ein Geheimagent oder so?"

Emilia schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, „Nein nein, du bekommst eine Kampfausbildung, weil du dich in den letzten Jahren des Öfteren mal in ein Schlamassel manövriert hast."

„Das war nicht meine Schuld!", rief Harry.

Thomas sah ihn an, diesmal wieder mit einem Hauch von Kälte im Blick, „Allerdings auch nicht ganz ohne dein Zutun. Du musst verstehen, dass Dumbledore womöglich dich gelenkt hat, dir viele Türen aufgestoßen hat, doch hindurch bist du stets alleine gegangen."

Harry spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen, „Also bin ich daran Schuld, dass ich manipuliert wurde?"

Emilia unterbrach, „Hey, hey, alles ist gut, und wir machen jetzt und hier das Beste aus der Situation."

Harry versuchte durchzuatmen, Thomas stand nur unverändert vor ihm, doch auch er bemühte sich darum die Kälte aus den Augen zu verbannen.

So stieß Emilia die Beiden, nicht ganz ohne Protest, in Richtung Empfangshalle. „Alles ist fertig, wir werden zusammen zu Thomas Haus apparieren und dort die nötigen Vorkehrungen treffen."

Thomas hob die Augenbrauen, „Vorkehrungen?"

Emilia schien genervt, „Du bringst einen Jungen unter, ich bezweifle dass dein Haus gästefreundlich ist, nicht böse gemeint."

Thomas nickte resigniert. Sie verließen die Eingangshalle und Harry fand sich in jenem fantasiefreien und kalten Raum wieder, in dem er vor ein paar Stunden gestanden hatte. Etwas schwummrig im Kopf von den ganzen Erlebnissen lief Harry den anderen langsam hinterher, durch einen kleinen Durchgang zu einem weiteren leerem Raum.

„Festhalten.", befahl Thomas und Emilia nahm Harry am Arm. Kurz darauf wurde Harry weggezogen. Ein solches Gefühl hatte er noch nie gehabt. Es war als würde kalter Wind direkt durch den Körper rauschen. Er wusste wirklich nicht was schlimmer war, das Apparieren oder das hier. Genauso unangenehm war die Ankunft, Harry hatte das Gefühl als hätte er noch immer viel zu viel Geschwindigkeit, als er in dem Vorgarten stand.

Emilia fing ihn allerdings auf, so kam Harry schnell wieder ins Gleichgewicht und sah sich um. Das Haus war ein relativ einsam, umringt von Feldern, ganz ähnlich wie das Schloss von Dumbledore, doch bei Weitem nicht so riesig.

Thomas wandte sich Harry zu, „Du befindest dich hier im nördlichen Mitteldeutschland. Wo genau spar ich mir, dir zu sagen, da den Ort hier sowieso keiner finden wird. Obwohl, wenn du dich mit einer Landkarte vergnügen willst, wir sind neben dem Bockwitzer See, der nächste Ort müsste Beucha sein, etwa einen Kilometer nach Nordosten."

Emilia verdrehte die Augen, „Ist ja auch egal, gehen wir rein, wir bereiten noch kurz ein paar Sachen vor, bevor morgen der Ernst des Lebens für Harry losgeht."

Thomas nickte, und mit zunehmend teilnahmslosem Gesicht ging Harry mit rein. Es war im Moment etwas zu viel für ihn, nur langsam gewöhnte er sich an die Situation, und er bettelte innerlich dass er es auf die Reihe bekommen würde.

Der Raum, den sie betraten, war dunkel und feuchtkalt. Emilia zog ihren Zauberstab und mit einem Schwenk erschien Feuer im Kamin, welcher zu Harrys Rechten und von zwei Sesseln umstellt war.

Emilia ging in Richtung einer kleinen Tür, hinter der sich ein kleiner Flur befand. „Harry, zweite Tür rechts ist dein Zimmer."

Thomas sah Harry an, ein Blick, der wie viele Andere in den letzten Tagen unidentifizierbar war, „Wir essen noch kurz, dann solltest du schlafen gehen, immerhin wird morgen ein harter und langer Tag."

Harry nickte. Emilia blieb noch, um mit ihnen zu essen, und Harry genoß die herrschende Stille ein wenig. Emilia holte alles raus, was sie bei Thomas in der Küche fand, was nicht sonderlich viel war, aber es reichte sehr gut aus. „Morgen kauf ich was ein.", meinte sie zu Thomas, worauf dieser die Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Hast du kein Dienst?"

Emilia schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, morgen ist mein freier Tag, seid froh, dass ich das für euch mache."

Der Rest des Abends verging in Stille. Irgendwann ging Harry ins Bett und schlief ein, langsam aber letztendlich doch.

* * *

><p>Sooo, neues Kapitel, ich hoffe stets ich konnte viel Fragen aufwerfen ;)<p> 


	10. Lange Jahre

Harry erwachte von einem Flüstern im Flur. Dem ersten Aufschlagen der Augen folgte das Umschauen, vielleicht der erste Richtige Blick auf seine Umgebung. Die Holztäfelung an der Wand, die Decke, die aus Stein zu bestehen schien, glattgeschliffen, wie eine riesige Platte über Harrys Kopf schwebend, getragen von Mauern, die älter wirkten als jeder Turm Hogwarts.

Das Aufsetzen brachte das Bett zum knarren, nicht laut, dennoch hörbar und der Boden fühlte sich rau an. Das Zimmer war schlicht, aber geräumig, mit einem Schreibtisch zu Harrys Linken und einem Schrank vor ihm. Die Tür, eine hohe Eichentür, die bis zur Decke ragte, war ein Spalt weit geöffnet.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen verrieten, dass es gerade morgen wurde, und Harry frühzeitig aufgewacht war. Das Zimmer wurde hell erleuchtet, ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet, dass die Sonne zwischen zwei Tannen hindurch auf das Haus strahlte.

Der Flur war ebenso schlicht und holzverkleidet, altmodisch holzverkleidet, wie alles andere in diesem Haus, doch der steinerne Boden machte zu Harrys Glück kein Laut, als er darüber schritt. Eine weitere Tür war noch ein Spalt weit offen, beim Blick hinein bemerkte er, dass es das Badezimmer war.

Er machte sich kurz frisch, und spritzte sich eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Das half, vor allem auch gegen die ansteigende Nervosität und Anspannung, die ihn schon seit Tagen quälte.

Das Badezimmer war ebenso schlicht wie der Rest des Hauses und Harry fiel auf, dass es gleich dem Rest kaum Spuren von Persönlichkeit aufwies. Nichts was irgendwie darauf hindeuten könnte, was Thomas privat machte, oder ob er Freunde hatte. Ebenso karg wie der Flur war jedes der Zimmer, allesamt hatten eine Art Stil, allerdings nichts wirklich Persönliches.

Mit ein paar weiteren Schritten den Flur entlang, begrüßte ihn ein Esstisch, an dem Emilia und Thomas saßen, in ein Gespräch vertieft. Zuletzt beendete noch Emilia ihren Satz, bevor sie Harry bemerkte, „Es ist wichtiger, dass er erstmal Grundlagentraining bekommt, aber er braucht dringend auch psychologisches Training. Wir zwei können in bestimmte Modi zwar umschalten im Kopf, aber in seiner Situation wird das schwer."

Harry hielt seinen Blick gesenkt, und murmelte eine Begrüßung, wonach er sich wortlos hinsetzte und nach etwas zu Essen langte. Thomas stoppte ihn, „Du musst vor dem Essen zwei Tränke zu dir nehmen. Der eine, den siehst du hier", er hielt Harry eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit hin, „ist ein Aufbautrank. Er regt den Stoffwechsel an und manche Prozesse im Körper gehen schneller von statten. Zum Beispiel gehört der Regenerationsprozess der Muskeln dazu. Der zweite Trank ist ein Trank, der dir helfen wird, Nahrung schneller aufzunehmen, und ergänzt noch einige Stoffe."

Harry schluckte schnell die zwei Flüssigkeiten, die eine widerlicher als die andere, welche schlimmer war, wusste Harry nicht, nur, dass es danach eine Überwindung war, zu essen. Ein Gefühl, das sich allerdings schnell verflüchtigte: Harry aß viel mehr, als er gewohnt war, was er in Gedanken aber auf den Trank schob.

Harry sah sich erneut um, der Esstisch war wohl provisorisch, die Sessel waren beiseite geschoben worden, sodass der Tisch vor dem Kamin Platz hatte. Durch die Fenster schien Licht auf den dunklen Holzfußboden, Dielen, die aussahen als müssten sie eigentlich bei jedem Zucken von Harry lautstark knarren.

Harry aß auf, und Emilia stand wie aufs Stichwort auf, und schritt zum Kamin und nahm etwas Flohpulver. „Ich hole eben was von der Arbeit ab, dann geh ich einkaufen. Harry, du solltest dich noch umziehen, frische Sachen liegen auf deinem Bett."

Mit diesen Worten stieg sie in den Kamin, scheinbar gen Himmel rief sie Codes aus, „Omega 3, Kennung A01-H8-Bravo-Echo, Abteilung M, Abschnitt 3!", und verschwand in der grünen Flamme.

Harry schritt wieder durch den kahlen Flur in das Zimmer , wo er tatsächlich auf seinem Bett neue Kleidung fand, Trainingskleidung. Als er sie anzog bemerkte Harry, dass sie perfekt saßen, eine schwarze Trainingshose und ein dazu passendes T-Shirt, auf dem seitlich ein kleines Zeichen eingearbeitet war.

Umgezogen schritt er wieder durch den Flur und mit einem letzten Blick ins Badezimmer dachte er noch, dass er am Abend sicherlich duschen würde wollen. Thomas nickte ihm zu, er befand sich ebenfalls in Trainingskleidung, und hatte schon Pulver in der Hand. Gemeinsam stiegen sie in den Kamin, und ebenso wie Emilia vor wenigen Momenten, sah Thomas zu einer undefinierbaren Stelle nach oben und rief Codes aus, „Omega Zero, Kennung A01-E34-EL-Alpha-Echo, Ausbildungszentrale"

Und schon sausten sie an einem Feuerwerk, an einem Flächenbrand von Lichtern und Farben vorbei, bis Harry auf dem Boden landete, tatsächlich auf den Füßen, wie er zufrieden feststellte. Neben ihm stand Thomas, welcher etwas irritiert einen Blick auf die Räumlichkeiten warf.

Hier herrsche reges Treiben, einige Menschen in schwarzen Roben, welche wie Offizianten aussahen, huschten vorbei um rechtzeitig zu einem undefinierten Ort zu gelangen. Man stieß sich und versperrte einander den Weg, sodass man Mühe hatte, den Kamin zu verlassen, in dem man gelandet war. Jemand sprach Thomas an, von hinten, außerhalb von Harrys Blickfeld.

„Hier findet gerade eine Fortbildung statt, alles Auroren."

Thomas nickte das ab und führte Harry durch die Menschen zu einer großen Eichentür. Harry betrat eine Trainingshalle.

Mit einem Wink von Thomas Hand erschienen Stühle vor Harry, welcher darauf irritiert zu Thomas sah, auf der Suche nach einem Zauberstab, den er allerdings nirgendwo fand. Sie setzten sich auf die Stühle, die in der großen Halle mit den verschiedenen Geräten doch sehr fehl am Platz wirkten.

Thomas sah Harry an, „Bist du für die Grundlagen bereit?", worauf Harry nickte, „Gut. Die Grundlagen umfassen erstmal das ganz Allgemeine. Du hast vielleicht bemerkt, dass ich gerade keinen Zauberstab verwendet habe. Das liegt daran, dass die Magie, die durch deinen Körper nun fließt, nicht wie normale Magie funktioniert. Der normalmagische Zauberstab übernimmt das Fokussieren der Magieströme. Bei der Schattenmagie kann dir das nicht abgenommen werden. Zauberstäbe wären hier nur eine Zielhilfe."

Harry wusste bereits, dass ihm am Ende des Tages der Kopf schwirren würde. Thomas fuhr fort, „Schattenmagie ist eine sehr funktionelle Magie. Beim Beschwören von Gegenständen, beim Zaubern und Fluchen spielt nicht der Gedanke an das Vollbrachte Werk eine Rolle, sondern vielmehr der Weg dahin. Man kann nicht einfach daran denken wie es wäre, wenn der Stuhl schwebt, sondern man muss seine Magie dahingehend manipulieren, sodass sie fähig ist den Stuhl zu tragen."

Thomas erklärte ihm noch, es sei wichtig, zunächst ein Gefühl für die eigene Magie zu bekommen, was dazu führte, dass sie erst einmal eine geschlagene Stunde am Boden saßen und fragte sich, ob dies bei allen notwendig war.

„Manche lernen das auf andere Weise, die allerdings die weniger Angenehme ist. Man muss sich im Klaren sein, dass die Kinder, die entsprechende Fertigkeiten erlangen, ihr Leben lang in einem Umfeld aus Kontrolle und wahnhafter Propaganda aufwachsen, vollkommen gleichgültig, _welchem_ dunklen Lord sie gerade unterstellt sind."

Harry sah auf, „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht wirklich, was das mit den Entführungen soll. Und warum nennt ihr Voldemort immer ‚den dunklen Lord'?", fragte Harry.

Thomas antwortete relativ knapp, „Die zweite Frage kann ich dir beantworten, die Erste ist schwieriger. Zum einen gibt es da das Problem, dass ich nicht glaube dass du auch nur ansatzweise diesem Geschichtchen folgen kannst, und zum anderen, dass du doch etwas zu sehr an das Gute im Menschen glaubst. Das sind beides keineswegs verachtenswerte Eigenschaften, aber es fängt schon da an, dass die Schattenwesen keine Skrupel empfinden können. Wenn du dort ein schlechtes Gewissen suchst, stößt du auf gähnende Leere und Kälte. Dazu gebe ich dir auch direkt einen Rat mit: Solltest du gegen sie kämpfen, denk nicht einmal daran Gefangene zu nehmen."

Harry konnte dazu nichts sagen. Er hätte Thomas Aussagen über ihn eigentlich persönlich nehmen sollen, aber es leuchtete ihm auf merkwürdige Art ein, auf eine grausame Weise war es einfach so.

Doch das war nicht alles. „Außerdem sind die neuen Entwicklungen für deinen Kopf eine enorme Belastung, vor allem, weil du mittendrin steckst. Und zu deiner zweiten Frage: Lord Voldemort ist nach allen Regeln der Magie und nach allem, was wir bisher über ihn wissen, nachweislich ein dunkler Lord. Die Genaue Bezeichnung dieses Phänomens ist allerdings Schwarzmagiepol. Eines der Sachen, an der sich die Eierköpfe in manchen Abteilungen der Zentrale ständig die Zähne ausbeißen. Es gibt keine Erklärung für diese Wesen… sie werden scheinbar erwählt. Es gibt nun mal einige Dinge, die nicht wirklich erklärbar sind, vor allem in der Welt der Magie. Irgendwann hat man das gemerkt, und die Regierungen haben mit der Zeit einen Kontrollzwang entwickelt. Daher die Bürokratie. Allerdings spielen da auch politische Faktoren eine Rolle."

Es erschien logisch, allerdings blieben noch immer Fragen offen. Das würden lange, sehr lange Wochen sein.

Etwas Abwechslung bot das Kampftraining, Ausdauertraining, und Thomas führte Harry außerdem sowohl Kraftübungen als auch einige wenige Tritte und Schläge vor. Eine Abwehrtechnik, welche Thomas ihm vormachte, zwang Harry dazu, sich in der Halle im Kreis zu drehen, wobei er sich zunächst dumm vorkam.

Doch Thomas erklärte stets, welche Übungen zu welchem Zweck dienten. Harry sollte denselben Tritt wieder und wieder ausführen, damit er die Tritte auch wirklich beherrschte. Thomas fügte an der Stelle noch etwas an, „Bewegungen im Nahkampf dürfen nicht geplant sein, sondern müssen einstudiert werden, man hat keine Zeit nachzudenken, wie man die Dinge tut. Ebenso wenig wirst du Zeit haben nachzudenken, in welche Richtung du einem Fluch ausweichst. Aber wir werden das trainieren, sehr genau."

Harry hatte zwischendurch das Gefühl, er könnte nicht noch einmal Treten, dass es einfach seine körperliche Kraft übersteige, und Thomas ließ ihn dann stets nur noch einen Tritt ausführen und dann erst einmal Pause machen. „Die Muskeln funktionieren wie Gehirne, naja teilweise. Der Muskel merkt sich den Eindruck vom Training, und speichert ihn ab. Normalerweise wäre das nicht öfter als dreimal die Woche zu empfehlen, allerdings ist es dem Trank zu verdanken, dass du nach wenigen Minuten wieder fit bist."

Es vergingen die Stunden, Harry trainierte, und Thomas erklärte ihm auch mehr Grundlagen der fremden Magie in seinem Körper. Und tatsächlich konnte er am Ende des Tages sogar ein paar Zauber wirken. Harry fühlte noch ein letztes Mal nach der Energie in seinem Körper, und entsendete sie aus seinen Handflächen.

Ein durchscheinender Zauber, eine kleine Verzerrung in der Luft. Es war, als würde man dort durch eine Lupe sehen. Die Erscheinung, begleitet von kleinen schwarzen Strahlen, welche ein Eindruck von Kälte umgab, bewegte sich auf den Stuhl zu, sammelte sich dort, und hob ihn an, erst langsam, dann etwas schneller. Harry senkte den Stuhl schließlich wieder, wonach Thomas zufrieden nickte.

„Gute Arbeit. Für heute hätten wir unser Ziel eindeutig erreicht. Gleich, nach dem Essen, wirst du mit Emilia einkaufen gehen, ein paar neue Sachen, und was sie alles an meinem Haus bemängelt. Dein Aussehen wird entsprechend verändert werden, damit man dich nicht wiedererkennt."

Harry nickte. Es würde auch erfrischend sein, einmal hier herauszukommen. Außerdem konnte er etwas über Hermine und Ron erfahren.

* * *

><p>Zusammen mit Emilia betrat er die Winkelgasse. Reges Treiben herrschte hier, das Nachmittagsgeschäft lief an, man ging nach Hause zur Familie, man verabschiedete sich von Freunden. Auch betrat man gerade erst diesen Ort, ging zielstrebig zu so manchen Geschäften und setzte sich bei Fortescues' mit seinen Freunden hin, unterhielt sich, lachte. Die Luft war gefüllt mit Stimmen, ausgelassene Stimmen, die durch die Gasse hallten, selbst in die düstere Nockturngasse hinein, Stimmen, die Harry lächeln ließen.<p>

Emilia zog ihn in Richtung einiger Geschäfte, nicht fordernd, ihre freundliche Art, zu ihm und zu jedem den sie traf, niemals brechend. Sie gingen in Geschäfte rein, aber beinahe sofort stieg in Harry ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins auf, immerhin wusste er nicht, wie er das alles bezahlen sollte. Auch Emilia schien das zu spüren, „Die Kosten werden von deinem Verlies in Gringotts abgezogen. Dumbledore hat sich bereits darum gekümmert. Die Ausbildung kostet ja auch etwas."

Das stimmte Harry zufrieden, das schlechte Gewissen war verflogen. Emilia zog ihn in ein Kleidungsgeschäft, „Hier suchst du dir erstmal etwas Formales raus, für die englische Zauberwelt ist solche Kleidung eher von Vorteil. Allerdings gehen wir gleich auch in die Muggelwelt, immerhin bevorzugen viele Zauberer, vor allem in den USA auch Muggelkleidung."

Das leuchtete Harry ein, „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Bei euch in der Zentrale gibt es auch einiges an elektronischen Geräten oder? Ich hab im vorbeigehen mal in ein paar Zimmer geguckt."

Emilia grinste, „Nicht alle Zauberer sind so blind für Muggeltechnik, immerhin hat sie viele Vorzüge."

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Emilia ernster wurde, „Wie geht es dir Harry?"

„Bist du eine Psychologin oder sowas?", wunderte sich Harry.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, ganz und garnicht, aber ich finde irgendjemand sollte darauf achten, wie du dich fühlst. Immerhin hast du harte Jahre hinter dir."

Harry musste unwillkürlich mit den Augen rollen, „Allerdings schwer mit jemanden drüber zu reden, den man gerade erst kennengelernt hat.", tatsächlich spürte Harry Wut in sich hochkochen, „Und ich weiß auch immer noch nicht was das ganze soll, ich weiß, es wurde mir schon oft erklärt aber ich finde es etwas schwer das zu akzeptieren!"

Emilia drehte sich und stand vor ihm, mit den Händen auf den Hüften, beinahe in Molly Weasley Pose, „Ich weiß Harry, ich weiß was du bist, und ich weiß auch, dass es schwer zu akzeptieren ist. Du fühlst dich, als wärst du gerade mitten unter Feinden, das weiß ich auch, aber du solltest anfangen etwas offener an die Sache heranzugehen. Ich bin mit dir einkaufen gegangen, weil ich weiß, dass mit deinem Akzeptieren der Situation irgendwas nicht stimmen kann. Und ich versuche dir zu helfen."

Er versuchte durchzuatmen. Es war schwierig, er wusste selbst nicht einmal, warum er sauer war. Er wusste nicht, warum er sich fühlte, wie er sich fühlte. Aber an Emilias Worten war schon etwas dran. Und er wusste, dass es keinen Weg zurück gab, er konnte nur nach vorne gehen.

Es ging aber noch weiter, Emilia sah ihn ernst an, jedoch auch etwas mitleidig, „Die Prophezeiung, das ist eine riesige Last auf deinen Schulter, aber ich kann sie dir nicht abnehmen, ich kann es dir nur leichter machen. Niemand kann dir diese Last abnehmen, du musst lernen, damit zu leben. Und ich will dich nicht anlügen, es wird hart. Es werden harte Jahre, vielleicht sogar viele harte Jahre, wer weiß, wie lange es dauert. Und du wirst kämpfen müssen, dich um deine Freunde und Angehörige sorgen. Aber das ist nun einmal so, es gibt Schlachten in denen Opfer gebracht werden müssen. Man muss das akzeptieren. Ich meine es ernst, es wird sehr lange dauern und sehr, sehr hart werden, aber das ist nunmal so."

Harry fand die Aussicht darauf wenig aufmunternd. Er hatte sich immer etwas anderes ausgemalt, eine etwas rosigere Zukunft, oder zumindest irgendeine Form von glücklicher Zukunft. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er tatsächlich keine Wahl. Den Luxus konnte er sich nicht leisten.

Jetzt gerade wollte Harry allerdings erstmal alle unangenehmen Themen vom Tisch haben. Er war sowieso schon in Resignation versunken, er konnte es nicht ändern, er wollte es nicht, und er fühlte sich so unendlich schwach. Es war als würde er an Fäden tanzen, er hatte keine Wahl und konnte nichts tun. Absolut garnicht. Nur dumme Fragen stellen.

„Wann werde ich Hermine und Ron wiedersehen? Also jetzt tatsächlich."

Emilia lächelte aufmunternd, „Schon sehr bald, das glaubst du zwar wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber wenn du gute Fortschritte machst, dann schon sehr bald. Das musst du mir jetzt einfach mal glauben."

* * *

><p>Soo, neues Kapitel, für Fragen bin ich offen ;)<p> 


	11. Unwissenheit

Ausweichen, ducken, abrollen. Auf den kleinen Vorsprung, eine Fläche zwischen dem oberen und unteren Mauerstück, sprang Ron mit Leichtigkeit, während hinter ihm Flüche gegen die Wand prasselten. Diese verdammten Flammenzauber.

Geschickt fing er sein Gewicht auf und hielt das Gleichgewicht, nicht zuletzt aufgrund von Jasons Training. Es war bereits der dritte Kampf heute, den Hermine und er gegeneinander austragen sollten.

Hermine stand, Flüche auf Ron feuernd, inmitten einer illustren Szenerie aus mittelalterlichen Mauern und Marktständen, welche so morsch waren, dass sie beim bloßen Windhauch zerfielen. Ein Mitarbeiter kam auf die Idee dieser Illusion und hatte sie - nach Wohl beträchtlichem Aufwand - in diesen Raum gesetzt.

Jason nutzte die Illusion für einen Scheinkampf zwischen Ron und Hermine. Dabei nutzte Ron seine Umgebung, um ihm Deckung zu geben, einige Gegenstände levitierte er in den Weg der Flüche, ab und zu kletterte er vor den Lichtstrahlen weg, auf bessere Positionen.

Ein letzter Sprung, leicht zu schaffen, auf einer Anhöhe sah er Hermine von unten auf ihn feuern. Er visierte das Mauerstück unter ihm an, und richtete seinen Stab aus. „Bombada", flüsterte er leise, aber doch so bestimmt, dass der Zauber wirkte. Der Stein vor ihm explodierte, der Abhang wurde in dichtem Staubnebel gehüllt.

Hermine unterbrach ihr Sperrfeuer, doch sie konnte womöglich seine Aura spüren. Erst gestern hatten sie damit angefangen, also wusste Ron nicht, wie weit entwickelt ihr Gespür für ihn war, aber er ging vom Schlimmsten aus.

Hermine eröffnete wieder das Feuer in seine ungefähre Richtung. Ron hatte wenig Mühe auszuweichen. Er sprang von dem Vorsprung runter, sodass er wenige Meter vor Hermine landete, noch immer in dichten Staub gehüllt. Sie bemerkte es und wandte sich ihm zu, doch eine Sekunde zu langsam, denn zwei Schockzauber trafen sie in Brust und Bein.

Die Illusion endete, die Mauern verschwanden, Ron stand wieder auf dem grauen Trainingsboden. Hermine kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein, nachdem die Feldzauber ihre Wirkung entfalteten. Der Schnitt auf Rons rechtem Arm verschwand langsam, es zog etwas, und Ron versuchte tief Luft zu holen.

„Bravo.", hörte er Jasons Stimme durch die Halle, in der sich die Bauten und Rons Verletzungen langsam auflösten. Hermine stand in der Mitte der Halle, sichtlich angeschlagen und auch Ron klang etwas mitgenommen. Jason musterte die beiden amüsiert, „So jetzt ruht euch mal aus, ihr wirkt ja wie Asthmakranke."

Ron ging noch ein paar Runden, wenn er sich jetzt hinsetzte würde er nicht mehr aufstehen können, und so gern er sich ausruhen wollte, es kam noch die Nachbesprechung. Jason stand vor ihnen und fragte sie schlicht, so lehrerhaft wie man nur sein konnte, „Was ist euch aufgefallen?"

Hermine schien nachzudenken und auch Ron kam ins Grübeln. Sie beide hatten ihre Taktik verfeinert, sodass sie perfekt abgestimmt waren. Ron bemerkte, dass sie sich vielleicht füreinander anstatt aufeinander angepasst hatten.

„Zunächst folgendes, ihr beide habt jeweils eine Taktik um den Kampf so lange wie möglich aufrecht zu erhalten, aber das eigentliche Ziel habt ihr komplett in den Wind geschossen. Ron, du rennst zu viel und schießt zu wenig. Hermine, bei dir ist das genau umgekehrt, du musst mehr in Bewegung bleiben. Zum Glück fängt jetzt die nächste Lektion eures Trainings an. Ihr werdet lernen, wie ihr gegen Gegnergruppen kämpft. Und bevor ihr fragt, der praktische Teil kommt später, wenn ich mir was überlegt habe. Der theoretische Teil umfasst Flüche und Fallzauber und dergleichen. Ein paar Lektionen in Tarnung wären auch nützlich, immerhin bin ich Aufklärer. Und ich lehre auch das Spionagehandwerk", zuletzt plusterte er sich dann doch etwas zu sehr auf.

Ron grinste Jason an, „Mit dem Gebüsch auf dem Kopf kann ich mir das vorstellen. Meine Anerkennung für das Grün."

Jason verdreht die Augen, und Ron keuchte unwillkürlich auf, als sich binnen weniger Momente die Grünen Haare von Jason in ein sattes Braun verwandelten. Auch Hermine schien sehr überrascht, „Sie sind ein Metamorphmagier?"

„Höchstselbst.", meinte Jason breit grinsend zu ihnen, „Was glaubt ihr, warum ich so gut in dem bin, was ich tue?"

Ron legte den Kopf schief, „Na bewiesen ist das ja nicht."

Hermine musste lachen, doch verdrehte nach Jasons Worten auch die Augen, „Na pass auf, wenn ich dich Dreikäsehoch mal im Kampf erwische. Aber das ist auch jetzt egal."

Jason ließ seine Haare wieder zu dem Grün werden, das sie gewohnt waren, und für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, ob das alle von der Sorte so machten.

In den letzten Wochen war alles etwas einfacher geworden, Hermine und Ron hatten Okklumentik gemeistert, und auch einen Test dazu bestanden. Sie durften nun in die meisten Geheimnisse des Ordens eingeweiht werden. Auch die Kampf und Magieausbildung ging voran.

Hermine saugte alle Zauber und Flüche förmlich auf, und Ron würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie jeden einzelnen von ihnen aus dem Kopf wirken konnte. Auch im Nahkampf bewies sie überraschende Stärke und ließ Ron ab und zu mit bedrückender Geschwindigkeit auf die Matte krachen.

Doch auch Ron machte Fortschritte. Er konnte sich schneller bewegen, hatte exaktere Reflexe, und ihn beschlich der Eindruck, dass Jason ihn zu einer Art Spion machen wollte. Er wusste, dass die Abteilung für Infiltration und Information in der Zentrale Menschen beherbergte, die „Aufklärer" hießen, aber Ron nannte sie aus Trotz einfach „Spione".

Über die Zentrale fand er mit der Zeit immer mehr heraus. Es gab eine Abteilung für Medizin, eine für Forschung und auch eine Ermittlungsabteilung, zu der Thomas gehörte. Für Kampfeinsätze, sowie Verhaftungen, gab es etwas wie „Zugriffsteams", die mit einem System benannt wurden, das Ron nicht verstand. Jason gehörte zum Zugriffsteam Omega, aber Ron schwirrte oftmals der Kopf von dem Ganzen.

Jason verstand das sehr gut. „Hier ist es schon sehr Bürokratie lastig. Das kommt daher, dass die Ministerien es allesamt nicht gut finden, was wir hier tun, und sich keiner Schikane zu schade sind. Es wird noch reformiert, aber der Zusammenschluss der Unsäglichen mit anderen Vereinigungen war schon ein Schlag in die Magengrube vieler Ämter. Glaubt mir, wo ich hierher gekommen bin, da konnte man sich noch duzen ohne sich die ganze Zeit mit Omega 3 identifizieren zu müssen."

Hermine wirkte verwirrt, „Arbeiten Sie auch gegen Ministerien?"

Jason nickte, „Natürlich, wenn es nötig ist. Wir sind hier unparteilich und scheuen uns generell auch nicht Aufklärer in Regierungsorgane zu schicken."

Jasons Ausführungen hörten Ron und Hermine immer gerne zu. Ron fand die ganze Idee dieser Zentrale faszinierend, auch wenn es ihn unendlich stören würde, sich die ganze Zeit mit den Regierungen zu streiten.

Er strengte sich an, und dem psychologischen Training von Jason war es zu verdanken, dass Ron sich allgemein besser fühlte, weniger aufgewühlt und ausgeglichen, auch wenn ihm Jason mehr als ein paar Mal den Kopf gewaschen hatte.

Aus einem Impuls heraus fragte er, „Was machen wir heute noch?"

Jason antwortete schnell, „Zuerst solltet ihr Duschen. Dann habt ihr heute mal einen Tag frei, immerhin habt ihr gute Fortschritte gemacht, so dass sich das einrichten lässt. Euer Training ist in der dritten Woche, ihr seit der Zeit ziemlich voraus. Ich schlage einen Besuch in der Winkelgasse vor, es ist so ein schönes Wetter.", und mit einem Zwinkern verschwand Jason aus der Tür.

Ron und Hermine erhoben sich und gingen langsam in Richtung der Eingangshalle, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen, und schnell fanden sie sich wieder im Wohnzimmer des Anwesens ein, wo Remus vor ihnen stand und ihnen zunickte. Sie machten sich fertig und verschwanden bald gemeinsam in Richtung der Winkelgasse, wo sie womöglich auch Fred und George treffen würden.

* * *

><p>Harry rollte sich zur Seite. Thomas stand gelassen vor ihm und feuerte Flüche auf ihn. Harry hatte alle Mühe, ihnen auszuweichen, doch schaffte er es auch, selbst ein Paar zu feuern. Er fühlte sich seltsam gut im Kampf, die Zauber, seine Umgebung, ein Ziel zu haben, diesen Gegner zu schlagen. Ein Gegner, der zugegeben wesentlich stärker war als er selber, selbst wenn er nur halbherzig gegen Harry schoss.<p>

Thomas hatte sich entschieden, Harry so realitätsnahe wie möglich zu trainieren. Das bedeutete, dass er ihn nicht schonen würde. „Die Welt wird dich auch nicht schonen.", meinte er einmal dazu.

Harry konzentrierte seine Magie, ließ sie aus seinem Zauberstab schnellen, einfach einen rohen Impuls, kein definierter Zauberspruch, einfach rohe Energie stieß er in Richtung seines Gegners, welcher miteinem Schattensprung auswich. Harry musste schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, wie er es selbst einmal versucht hatte.

_Harry konzentrierte sich. Er sollte seine Magie aus seinem Körper fließen lassen und sich von der physischen Ebene lösen. Dann sollte er intensiv an einen Ort denken und springen. Seine Magie würde ihn tragen, wenn er sich in die Schattenebene begab und an einem anderen Ort wieder daraus löste._

_Er hatte es eindeutig zu wörtlich genommen, denn sobald sein Körper sprang, löste er sich halb in Nebelschwaden auf und krachte mit seinem physischen Teil gegen die Wand._

_Thomas hielt sich die Hand gegen die Stirn, „Ich hätte nicht ‚springen' sagen sollen."_

Durch seine Unachtsamkeit wurde Harry mit einem Treffer bestraft. Thomas feuerte diverse Schmerzflüche auf ihn, sodass er Harry nicht bleibend schadete, aber dieser doch genau merkte, wann er getroffen wurde. Harry rollte sich aus dem Weg oder ließ seine Magie vor sich eine Eisschicht bilden, etwas, das er unheimlich lange trainiert hatte.

Die Flüche von Thomas prasselten gegen die Wand aus Eis, und Harry nutzte den Trick, den er gelernt hat, als er gegen die Wand gekracht war, zu seinem Vorteil. Als der nächste Stoß von Thomas die Wand zerbarst - wie er es immer machte, wenn ihn etwas störte - sprang Harry halb aus der Ebene gelöst in Richtung Thomas, welcher davon sichtlich irritiert war, und rammte ihn mit seinem Körper.

Es schmerzte, immerhin war Thomas keiner von der hageren Sorte, doch es machte sich Mentor stolperte nach hinten und musste sich fangen. Das waren wertvolle Sekunden.

Er zielte auf Thomas' Torso. „Sopor!" rief er und versuchte, Thomas zu schocken. Dieser wurde sogar getroffen, und so endete das Duell zum ersten Mal damit, dass Harry gewann, was ihm ein Grinsen in das Gesicht trieb.

Der Feldzauber tat sein Werk, und Thomas kam wieder zu Bewusstsein, „Wunderbar. Du hast dich sehr gesteigert. Ich denke es wird langsam Zeit, dass ich ein paar Dinge noch anhänge. Reine Schattenmagie kann durch Training vergrößert werden. Damit meine ich dein magisches Potential, welches dadurch theoretisch grenzenlos ist."

Das war ein harter Themenwechsel, aber Harry versuchte sich darauf einzustellen, „Das heißt mit genug Training kann ich mächtiger werden als Voldemort?"

Thomas schien abzuwägen, „Das ist möglich, doch weiß ich nicht, wie viel dein Körper tragen kann. Die Sache ist, dass der Körper durch die Magie teilweise zerstört wird. Durch Disziplin kann man den Prozess aufhalten, wie wir beide, allerdings kann es sein, dass es zum Kontrollverlust kommt und man sich in etwas verwandelt, was du unter dem Namen Dementor kennst."

Harry keuchte auf, „Dementoren?"

Thomas nickte, „Dementoren sind zerstörte Menschen, Markenzeichen Gellert Grindelwald. Seine ersten Versuche mit Erwachsenen."

Harry war sprachlos. Thomas fuhr fort, „Zu der Geschichte, meiner Geschichte, die Geschichte von August - ich bin nicht sicher ob du ihn schon kennst - und auch die Geschichte von Emilia, das sind Dinge die du noch lernst. Aber nicht jetzt, sondern wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist."

Es hörte nicht auf, Harry war verwirrt und sprachlos, „Emilia?", brachte er hervor.

Thomas nickte abermals, „Emilia ist eine Schattenmagierin. Eine, die die meisten alten Riten abgelegt hat. Ich habe das nicht ganz geschafft. August hat es am Wenigsten geschafft. Du bist einer der wenigen Glücklichen, die kaum damit in Berührung kommen. Teilweise selbstverständlich schon, das magische Training setzt einiges voraus. Aber sei froh, dass Voldemort dich nicht da behalten hat."

Harry hatte während seines Training immer wieder das Gefühl bekommen, dass es so viel mehr gab als ihn und seine Welt, dass es so vieles gab, was er sich nichtmals vorstellen konnte. Es gab Dinge, die ganz außerhalb dem lagen, was er für je für möglichgehalten hatte.

Harry verstand die Notwenigkeit, wenn solche Informationen ihn nur langsam erreichten, und er war sich sicher, dass es nach und nach kommen würde, ob es ihm gefiel, war eine ganz andere Sache.

Thomas schritt auf Harry zu. „Die nächste Lektion wird eine Unangenehme werden. Ich werde dir verschiedene Techniken zum Ausschalten von Zielen vorführen."

Harry schluckte. „Aber warum?"

Thomas sah ihn an, fast gleichgültig, „Du kannst nicht immer darauf bauen, dass du Gefangene nehmen kannst. Du kannst nicht immer darauf bauen, dass du Menschen schon irgendwie wieder umdrehen kannst. Ich weiß, dass es hart hinzunehmen ist, aber man kann nichts daran ändern.

Ein Gegner, der dich töten will, der den Auftrag hat dich zu töten und bei dem es komplett außerhalb seines Denkens liegt, sich dem Auftrag zu widersetzen. Ein Gegner, der deine Sprache nicht versteht, nicht versteht wie du redest. Der, solltest du ihn gefangen nehmen, einfach das Gefängnis in Stücke reißt. So einen Gegner kannst du nicht am Leben lassen."

Harry nickte. Das würde schwer werden. Thomas beschwor Dummies. Thomas schwang seinen Zauberstab in einer peitschenden Bewegung, und der Gegner wurde eingefroren. „Dieser Fluch wirkt sich besonders auf jedes Wassermolekül aus. Der Gegner stirbt sofort."

Der nächste Fluch, Inkarnation „Interficio", obwohl Thomas ihm rät, diesen leise auszuführen, ließ den Dummy innerlich zerschmelzen.

Thomas beschwor kleine Dolche, und ließ sie gegen die nächsten Dummies fliegen. Eine halbe Stunde sah Harry zu, wie Thomas ihm verschiedene Flüche erläuterte, unter Anderem auch welche, die Harry auf dem Schlachtfeld sehen würde, aber nicht wirklich selber anwenden musste.

Harry sah zu, wie Dummies erfroren, wie sie zerbarsten, ihr Brustkorb aufsprang, sich der Kopf abtrennte. Dummies flogen weg, wurden zusammengedrückt, zerbarsten und wurden kleingehackt.

„Ich bin mir bewusst, dass kein Todesfluch sonderlich berauschend wirken mag. Aber so sieht die Realität aus."

Harry lernte nun, er lernte Flüche und Beschwörungen, von denen ihm ein wenig übel wurde, vor allem wurde ihm Übel, als er merkte, wie einfach er diese Flüche erlernte und wie schnell sie sich ihm eingeprägt hatten. Thomas machte sich Notizen und nickte zufrieden.

Es würde dauern, bis Harry sich mit diesem Gedanken abfinden würde, mit dem Gedanken zu töten.

Bald war das Training auch schon vorbei, und Thomas wies ihn an, sich zu duschen. „Emilia wird zuhause auf dich warten und wird dich nochmals zur Winkelgasse begleiten. Demnächst gibt es von mir noch ein paar Lektionen, was die Magiedisziplin angeht. Wenn du diese abgeschlossen hast, wirst du dich allein fortbewegen können, meinen Segen hast du dann."

Das stimmte Harry zumindest zufrieden, und er verschwand auch so gleich um sich im Hause von Thomas frisch zu machen. Ein weiterer Tag mit Emilia in der Winkelgasse, wahrscheinlich vollgestopft mit Unterhaltungen, die er nicht führen wollte.

* * *

><p>Ron und Hermine schlenderten langsam durch die Straßen der Winkelgasse. Sehr genossen sie ihre Auszeit, abseits von Training. Bei beiden zeigte es Spuren. Ron trainierte wie ein Verrückter was sich auch an seinem Körper bemerkbar machte. Hermine fragte sich manchmal, ob er seine Schnelligkeit nicht einbüßen müsste.<p>

Sie selbst hatte sich wenig verändert, ihr Training war weniger sichtbar als bei Ron - immerhin wollte sie ihr Aussehen nicht wirklich einbüßen, zum Anderen war es für ihr Geschlecht auch das falsche Training.

Dafür liebte sie alles Neue, was sie gelernt hatte. Besonders faszinierend fand sie das Aufspüren von Auren. Sie spürte sie vor sich, wie einen sechsten Sinn, sie spürte, wenn Magie in den Wänden steckte, sie spürte die Auren der Menschen. Rons Aura war hell und warm, ebenso wie ihre eigene. Jasons Aura war kaum merklich, sie war so grau und undeutbar, eben die eines Spions, egal wie ausgelassen er war, er und sein Leben schienen unglaublich grau zu sein.

Thomas Aura machte ihr schlicht Angst, doch Jason erklärte ihnen, dass es so bei allen Schattenmagiern so sei, eine Aura, die schwärzer und kälter nicht sein konnte. Es schauderte ihr bei dem Gedanken daran. Doch Thomas Aura schien magisch gedimmt zu sein, damit man sie nicht so gut spürte. Eine Sache, die sie bei Emilia verwirrte, immerhin konnte sie ihre Aura überhaupt nicht spüren.

Aber das lag alles weitestgehend zurück, und sie wollte sich einmal auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren. Sie zerrte Ron in eine Bücherei, welcher dabei nur die Augen verdrehte, doch durch die Bücherreihen sah sie, wie auch er sich einige Exemplare ansah.

Hermine durchsuchte einige Bücher über dunkle Zauber und Theorien über den magischen Kern. Sie fragte sich allzu oft, was der magische Kern eigentlich war, denn eine wirklich kugelförmige Masse irgendwo in ihrem Körper konnte sie sich nur schwer vorstellen.

Sie sah sich einige Exemplare an, und fand sie jedoch allesamt sehr ungeeignet. Über Schattenmagier fand sie schon gar nichts, nicht mal erwähnt wurden sie, was sie enorm frustrierte, immerhin musste es Aufzeichnungen geben. Sie sah zu Ron und kam auf eine Idee, so zerrte sie ihn schnell aus dem Laden heraus, und ging in Richtung der nächsten Einbiegung.

„Was ist denn los?", zischte Ron entnervt.

„Ich will in die Nockturngasse.", flüsterte Hermine, was Ron sprachlos machte.

Natürlich musste sie sich erklären, „Ich möchte nur in eine Bibliothek dort reinschauen, weiter nichts."

„Was soll das Hermine? Wirklich? Die Nockturngasse? Wir haben ja auch nichts zu verlieren, besonders irgendeine Stellung im Orden oder so, nein.", rief Ron fassungslos.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern ging mit ihm in Richtung einer Straße, in der sich wenig von dem fröhlichen Treiben der Winkelgasse wiederfinden lässt, sondern sich dunkle Gestalten tummelten, und Hermine sich fast sicher war, Draco Malfoy gesehen zu haben.

Hier waren Geschäfte, düster und teilweise sehr alt verkleidet, Geschäfte, in denen Licht nicht gern gesehen wurde, Geschäfte, in denen sich scheinbar kleine eigene Welten bildeten, in denen andere Moral herrschte. Geschäfte für Menschen, die auf der Suche nach mehr als nur ihren täglichen Einkauf waren. Diverse Läden konnte Hermine ins Auge fassen, eins, was seltene Artefakte verkaufte und auch Einige für Sicherheit im Eigenheim, was sie absolut nicht illegal anmutend fand, und besonders für diese Gegend reinste Ironie war.

Sie ging einfach in das erste, was nach einem Büchergeschäft aussah, ein schäbiger alter Laden, der den Titel „Informationen aus Untiefen" trug und abfallende Außenfassade aufwies. Von Neugier beflügelt, fing Hermine an, sich umzusehen. Doch der Mann am Tresen hielt sie davon ab, ein alter, halb zerfallener Mann, welcher sie ungehalten ansah, „Was macht Pöbel wie ihr in einem alten und noblen Geschäft des Hause Blacks?"

Ron schien fassungslos, und auch Hermine wusste zunächst ernsthaft nicht, was sie sagen sollte, doch fing sich schnell wieder und entgegnete, „Ich will Informationen über Schattenwanderer. Ich will Berichte."

Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen, und der Mann grummelte vor sich hin, verschwand kurz, und behielt sie doch irgendwie stets im Blick. Ron fummelte ungeduldig an seinem Zauberstab herum, wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst, dass ihn jeden Moment jemand angreifen könnte, doch auch Hermine war nervös und auf eventuelle Kämpfe vorbereitet.

Der Mann kam zurück, „Das hier wird euch weiterbringen. Berichte, die die Idioten vom Ministerium sich haben klauen lassen. Geheime Dokumente, Briefe, alles ist dabei. Aber Informationen sind teuer, wie ihr wisst."

Hermine nickte, und hielt dem Mann einen Sack mit Galleonen hin, und Ron wollte sich die Augen zuhalten, um nicht zu wissen, wie viel Hermine ausgab. Während ihres Trainings hatte Hermine ihm eröffnet, dass ihre Familie nicht gerade arm war, sie es aber verschwiegen hatte, zum Einen weil sie nicht danach gefragt wurde, und zum Anderen, weil sie Ron nicht verärgern wollte.

Hermine verfügte über beachtliche Mittel, und sparte auch viel davon, was sie dazu befähigte, sich auch mal so etwas zu „gönnen".

So schnell wie die beiden in diese Gasse geschlichen sind, so schnell waren sie auch wieder heraus, sodass Hermine die Aufzeichnungen schrumpfte und in ihre Tasche steckte, Ron verstand die Welt nicht mehr, „Hermine! Kennst du nicht noch so etwas wie vernunftmäßige ecetera ecetera?"

Hermine meinte schnell und schlicht, „Hab keinen Zauberstab benutzt. Lass uns Eis essen gehen und über etwas anderes reden. Aber es kränkt mich einfach nicht richtig zu wissen, was mit Harry passiert."

Ron nickte und sie setzten ihren Weg fort, und Ron versuchte, die Geschehnisse und Hermines Aktion zu vergessen, e immerhin war sie für sie komplett untypisch. Fortescues, die Eisdiele, die Ron so liebte, schon seit seiner Kindheit, barg jedoch Anwesende, die Ron und Hermine abermals sprachlos machten.

Doch schon bald stürzte sich Hermine auf diesen rätselhaften Jungen, bei dem sich beide nicht so recht sicher waren, wo sein Platz in Zukunft sein würden, der Junge, der scheinbar keinen eigenständigen Ausgang haben durfte, der Anwesenheit Emilias nach zu urteilen.

Ron klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, eine Geste, die Hermine oft etwas zu verhalten fand. Als sie Harry umarmte, bemerkte sie auch, dass er, gleich Ron, breite Schultern hatte, allerdings von der Höhe her noch nicht ganz so viel zugelegt hatte.

Sie schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, sie einmal beide in Verlegenheit bringen zu können, „Ihr seit ja jetzt beide richtige Zuckerschnitten!", und fühlte sich zwar trotzdem komisch, so etwas gesagt zu haben, aber die roten Gesichter waren es tausendfach wert!

Emilia lachte sie an, noch immer war sie Hermine ein Rätsel, doch irgendwie mochte Hermine auch Rätsel, sie konnten gelöst werden, ein Puzzle, was sich noch zusammenfügen würde.

Ron und Hermine setzten sich vorsichtig hin und bestellten. Harry musterte die Beiden ausgiebig, immerhin hatte er sie auch länger nicht mehr gesehen. Hermine wandte sich Harry zu und fragte, „Und, wie fühlst du dich? Was hast du alles so gelernt?"

Er lächelte sie an, während Ron neben ihr die Augen verdrehte, und fing an zu sprechen, mit einem belustigtem Unterton, „Naja ich werde wahrscheinlich ganz ähnliche Sachen lernen wie ihr, immerhin ist das jetzt nicht sonderlich verschieden. Und ich brauche denke ich noch einen Zauberstab."

Emilia fragte, „Möchtest du einen? Sie sind im Kampf sehr hilfreich, aber haben auch ihre Nachteile."

Harry nickte, „Ich denke das wäre angebracht."

Hermien stutzte, „Du brauchst keinen Zauberstab? Warum das?"

Harry grinste, „Tja ich hab so meine Geheimnisse."

Ron grinste darauf, „Mann Harry, du bist vielleicht gemein geworden! Die arme Hermine kannst du doch nicht so zappeln lassen!"

Harry lächelte versonnen, „Naja ich lern halt ganz andere Formen von Magie, wisst ihr? Und andere Reiseformen, die angenehmer sind als Apparieren. Schattenspringen heißt das."

Emilia schmunzelte, „Auch wenn du, wie ich gehört habe, den ‚springen'-Teil wohl zu wörtlich genommen hast?"

Harry strich sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, „Jah, das mag wohl stimmen, aber wie hätte ich auch drauf kommen sollen, dass er irgendeine übernatürliche Art von Springen meint?"

Emilia wandte sich Ron zu, „Nachdem er gegen die Wand geknallt ist, hat ers gemerkt, keine Sorge."

Ron und Hermine mussten lachen, worauf Hermine anfing, „Das ist nichts, Ron hat es fertig gebracht, mit einem Flammenfluch vollkommen unkontrolliert im Raum rumzupeitschen! Nichtmal das Zauberstab wegwerfen hat geklappt, also hat er sich entschieden einfach die ganze Zeit ‚Stellt es ab!' zu schreien!"

Ron neben ihr wurde rot, und Harry war sich sicher, dass er nichts zu entgegnen wusste, doch in der nächsten Sekunde schoss er zurück, „Und was ist mit der Tatsache, dass du statt einem Hund tatsächlich ein riesiges Kuscheltier beschworen hast? Das nichtmal Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hund hatte?"

„Ich habe wenigstens einen unschuldigen Kopf, Ronald!", entgegnete Hermine.

Ron verdrehte die Augen, und Hermine fragte sich in dem Moment, was in Harrys Kopf vorging, hatte er immerhin noch nie wirklich sich an ihren Zankereien beteiligt, so würde er es nun auch nicht mehr oft machen können.

Harry würde nicht mit nach Hogwarts gehen, eine Tatsache, die Hermine sehr schwer im Magen lag, und sie meinte zu wissen, dass es Ron ganz ähnlich ging. Doch irgendwann musste man sich mal darüber unterhalten, so schnitt sie das Thema an, „Du wirst nicht mit uns nach Hogwarts kommen."

Harry nickte bedächtig. Ron sah zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her, bis er schließlich sagte, „Kommt Leute, das ist kein Weltuntergang, und Harry werden wir noch ganz oft sehen! Harry kann uns bestimmt besuchen!"

Harry pflichtete ihm bei, „Ron hat recht, und außerdem, es ist ja nicht so, als wäre das eine unüberwindbare Barriere, die jetzt einen Keil zwischen uns treibt. Wir bleiben Freunde, und ich halte euch immer auf dem neusten Stand!"

Neben Harry schmunzelte Emilia in ihr Eis hinein, also wusste sie mal wieder etwas, was die Anderen nicht wussten. Es machte Hermine manchmal fertig.

* * *

><p>Update: 15.05.2014, schrecklichen Fehler behoben<p> 


	12. Zu Viel

Das Erste, was auf das Ende der Ferien - soweit es überhaupt welche waren, hindeutete, war der übliche Stress Rons Mutter, die anfing ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen und sich um die Schulbücher kümmerte. Normalerweise machten sie dies als Familie, aber die Weasley Mutter fand, dass die Kinder schon genug um die Ohren hätten - vor allem Ron und Hermine.

Hermines Eltern waren vor ein paar Tagen wieder nach Hause gebracht worden - nach entsprechenden Sicherheitsmaßnahmen von Dumbledore und ein paar anderen Ordensmitgliedern. Ron fragte sich ehrlich, wer dieses Jahr den Posten für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste angenommen hatte, allerdings ahnte er bereits, dass ihm das Fach nicht viel Mühe machen würde - immerhin waren sowohl er als auch Hermine bereits über UTZ Level hinaus, und das nicht einmal nur in Verteidigung.

Ein wenig freute er sich sogar auf Hogwarts - auch wenn Harry selbstverständlich fehlen würde. So konnte er es auch nicht erwarten, die anderen wiederzusehen, auch wenn er tatsächlich hoffte, dass die Veränderung an ihm nicht so sehr auffallen würde. Im Mittelpunkt zu stehen war für Ron schon immer verlockend, aber er ahnte doch bereits, dass es womöglich auch etwas bedrückend sein könnte.

Von hinten stahlen sich Fred und George an, doch aufgrund des Trainings bemerkten Ron die Beiden, als sie versuchten, irgendetwas auf ihn zu kippen, und Ron rollte sich zur Seite und wich dem - wie er danach bemerkte - rosafarbenen Schleim aus.

„Aaaaw Ronni, verdirb uns nicht immer alles!", riefen die Zwillinge im Chor.

Ron stand wieder auf und entgegnete, „Tja, dann lernt euch anzuschleichen!"

„Oh erhabener Meisterspion!"

„Bitte bring es uns bei…"

„… das Handwerk mit dem du die Welt rettest!"

Ron konnte nur die Augen rollen, und wandte sich wieder seiner Tasche zu. Trotzdem war er erleichtert über dieses bisschen Normalität und er wusste das war nun mal Fred und Georges Art diese harten Zeiten zu überstehen. Seine Brüder hinter ihm fanden auch schnell ihre Haltung wieder, um riefen ihm noch zu, „Du solltest mal mit Mum sprechen. Bald."

Ron war etwas verunsichert, vor allem von dem plötzlichen Ernstheitsanfall seiner Brüder. Er hatte nicht mit seiner Mutter gesprochen, vor allem nicht, seit seine Schwester tot war. Eine Tatsache, die ihm einen heftigen Stich ins Herz verpasste.

Aber warum wollte sich seine Mutter mit ihm unterhalten? Womöglich ging es um Hogwarts - immerhin hatte sie bestimmt Angst, aber Ron war sich nicht sicher, was sie gerade von ihm wollte. Irgendwie hatte Bill Weasley, welcher im Gang vor seinem Zimmer stand, seine Gedanken erraten können, „Ron, du solltest runter gehen. Seit Ginnys Tod ist Mum am Boden zerstört, das kannst du mir glauben. Und weißt du was? Sogar Percy ist hier, und das will schon was heißen. Und bisher hat Mum schon mit jedem von uns darüber geredet, außer mit dir."

Ron war überrascht, und beunruhigt, „Warum unterhält sie sich mit jedem? Es ist traurig und wir müssen alle darüber hinweg kommen, warum muss man nochmal drin rumrühren?"

Bill verdrehte dir Augen, „Na weil wir uns sonst nie mehr verständigen du Vogel. Die Familie Weasley ist nicht mehr das, was sie mal war, falls dir das nicht aufgefallen ist."

Ron nickte, aber er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, dass er sich auf ein Gespräch freute . Hermine erschien hinter Bill, „Hallo Bill. Kann ich kurz mit Ron sprechen?"

Dieser nickte, „Fass dich aber kurz, Mum möchte auch."

Ron verdrehte diesmal die Augen, „Alle sind so ernst hier. Was gibt's, Hermine?"

Hermine schloss die Tür, und setzte sich neben Ron. Ein paar kleine Momente herrschte Stille, in denen Hermine womöglich nach Worten suchte, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen, „Ron, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das alles mitmachen kann."

„Du meinst, dass es dir langsam über den Kopf steigt."

Hermine nickte, „Ja, und außerdem… Ich weiß nicht ob wir Harry wiedersehen oder wann und alles macht mich fertig!"

Ron legte den Kopf schief, „Du weißt, dass wir ganz viele Leute haben, die uns ständig angeboten haben, mit ihnen zu reden, warum redest du ausgerechnet mit mir?"

Hermine schien zu lächeln, obwohl sie sich wohl eher nicht danach fühlte, „Ja, Ronald, ich gehe zu Jason hin, um mit ihm über Dinge zu reden, die mich fertig machen und er jeden Tag nebenher erledigt. Ich bin sicher der versteht mich."

Das war für Ron nur allzu verständlich. Jason hatte mit ihm bisher über ganz andere Dinge gesprochen, über sein Temperament, seine Erinnerungen. All das schien Jason wirklich zu verstehen, aber Ron zweifelte ehrlich gesagt ebenfalls, ob er verstehen konnte, was gerade in Hermine vorging. Für Ron selbst war es auch nicht wirklich leicht.

Hermine atmete nochmals tief durch, „Ich weiß, dass wir trainiert werden, aber ich fühle mich einfach so dumm und wehrlos. Ich meine - es droht ein Krieg, und zwar einer, bei dem es nicht nur um Hogwarts oder Harry geht. Auf einmal ist alles einfach…"

„So viel größer und präsent geworden.", beendete Ron ihren Satz, „Hör zu, Hermine, ich weiß, es ist wirklich alles unermesslich viel, vor allem für uns. Keine Ahnung wie es Harry gehen muss. Aber wir haben noch immer uns gegenseitig. Wir haben unsere Eltern, unsere Familie, und du wirst inzwischen ja wohl wissen, dass du fast genau wie Harry auch zu unserer Familie gehörst."

Hermine musste lächeln, und Ron legte ihr zur Unterstützung die Hand auf die Schulter, „Nicht immer auf das Negative konzentrieren. Aber ich denke es wäre besser für dich, wenn du dir deine… Dokumente… noch nicht ansiehst."

Hermine lächelte ihn an, „Danke, hey ich nehme zurück was ich gesagt habe, wegen dein Gefühlsvermögen und so. Hast dich echt gemacht."

Sie grinste und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Ron atmete nochmal durch, und nahm sich einen Moment in dieser Position, ehe er Hermine sachte von sich schob und sagte ihr sanft, „Sorry, aber ich weiß denke ich, was meine Mutter von mir will, und da sollte ich sie nicht warten lassen."

Hermine nickte, und Ron verabschiedete sich um nach unten zu gehen. In der Küche saß seine Mutter auf einem Stuhl, eine Schüssel mit Teig in der Hand, den sie per Hand rührte, was Ron etwas verwirrte, „Sonst hast du das doch immer mit Magie gemacht."

Molly rührte konsequent weiter, „Tja weißt du, eine Mutter braucht auch mal etwas Anstrengung."

Ron setzte sich ihr gegenüber, und sah seine Mutter an, abwartend, und etwas auf der Hut. Sie rührte weiter in dieser Schüssel, bis sie sie schließlich absetzte und Ron ansah.

Der Blick sagte alles, er sagte mehr als genug. Ron sah die letzten Wochen in den Augen seiner Mutter. Er hörte es auch in ihrer Stimme, welche durch die Küche hallte, und dort scheinbar stehen blieb, die Luft dicker machte, jede Bewegung erschwert.

„Es ist schon etwas her, Ron. Seitdem habt du und Hermine ja trainiert wie Verrückte, deswegen hatten wir dieses Gespräch noch nicht."

Ron schluckte schwer. Er wollte bei Merlin dieses Gespräch möglichst kurz halten, aber er ahnte schon dass daraus nichts werden würde.

Vielleicht war es eine Vorahnung seiner Mutter, genau gewisse Themen anzuschneiden, aber Ron würde das Gespräch nicht vergessen, es traf so genau den Punkt, dass es Rons Geist lahmlegte.

„Ron… Ich weiß, dass du auch trauerst, und auf deine eigene Weise. Ich weiß, dass du stark sein willst, für uns, und ich danke dir auch dafür. Nur… habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich mir um dich die meisten Sorgen machen muss."

„Warum? Ich trainiere, wie du auch gemerkt hast, und ich werde diese Familie beschützen können! Das wird niemals wieder passieren, Mum!"

„Das meine ich nicht, und ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass du uns beschützen könntest. Aber genau das ist der Punkt."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich möchte, dass du dich das kommende Jahr zusammenreißt."

„Mum? Was soll das heißen?"

„Ron, ich weiß, dass du womöglich noch nicht den Gedanken gefasst hast. Aber sag mir: Wenn du eine Person findest, einen einzelnen Menschen, der vollkommen und alleine Schuld an Ginnys Tod wäre, würdest du ihn jagen?"

Ron war fassungslos. Er hatte den Gedanken noch gar nicht gefasst, und er wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Natürlich würde er den Mörder von Ginny zur Strecke bringen wollen, was für eine Frage! Und seine Mutter schien das auch zu spüren.

„Ich weiß, natürlich würdest du. Aber ich bitte dich - ich bitte dich inständig genau das nicht zu tun. Ich weiß es ist schwer, aber bitte höre auf das, was man dir sagt, vor allem auf das, was Professor Dumbledore sagt."

Er verstand garnicht, warum sie das sagte. „Dumbledore hat auch nicht immer Recht!"

Molly blickte ihn ernst an, „Dumbledore hat Lebenserfahrung. Ich habe bereits auch mehr Lebenserfahrung als du, egal, wie viel du schon gelernt hast oder noch lernen wirst. Und Ron… du bist mein Sohn. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

Ron legte den Kopf in die Hände, und stützte sich auf dem Tisch. „Ich will nicht, dass wir kaputt gehen Mum. Es ist so viel schief gegangen. Nicht nur dass Ginny…", er wagte es noch immer nicht, das auszusprechen.

Molly lief eine Träne über die Wange. „Ach Ron, ich weiß, als Familie waren wir nicht die Engste in der letzten Zeit, aber ich bin sicher dass es werden wird. Die Weasleys schaffen es bestimmt über so etwas hinwegzukommen."

Ron sah auf, auch er hatte Mühe, zu sprechen, „Mum… Wie geht es dir? Ginny war… Deine einzige Tochter.", und er hatte plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, das gesagt zu haben. Was musste er sie auch noch dran erinnern?

Er wollte sich eigentlich aufregen, wie er es gemacht hätte, hätte irgendwer anders mit ihm gesprochen, aber das hier war seine Mutter. Sie sah hinter jeder seiner möglichen Fassaden. Vielleicht hatte sie ein Gespür dafür, ein spezielles, was nur eine Mutter zu haben vermag.

Ron lies die Schultern hängen und sah zu Boden. Seine Mutter ging um den Tresen herum, schwere Schritte, traurige Schritte, und nahm ihren Sohn in den Arm. Ron lehnte sich gegen seine Mutter, welche ihm zuflüsterte, „Schon gut Ron, schon gut. Es wird noch schwer werden. Aber ich werde es überleben. Wir werden es überleben."

Doch Ron hatte Mühe ihr zu glauben. Er hörte das Kaputte in ihrer Stimme, er hörte die Pein, die sie durchmachen musste. Ron konnte sich schwer vorstellen, was sie durchmachte. Ein Teil von ihr wurde weggerissen, ein Teil an dem sie sehr gehangen hatte.

Natürlich schmerzt es besonders, wenn es gerade die Tochter trifft, Ron wusste das. Es wäre nicht so schrecklich, wenn es er oder Fred oder ein anderer Sohn war. Das war einfach so, Ginny, die einzige Tochter, war für Molly so etwas wie ihr Stempel auf der Welt, etwas, was sie hinterlassen konnte. Jemand, dem sie ihr Temperament vererben konnte. Nun war Ginny tot, und Molly war zurück gelassen. Gebrochen und jede Verletzung an Ginnys Körper war eine Narbe im Geist der Mutter. Und die Narben würden schmerzen, jeden Sommer und jeden Winter.

* * *

><p>Hermine konnte sich ihrer Neugier nicht erwehren. Sie hatte so viel im Kopf, so viel war geschehen, und sie wusste bereits, dass es zu viel für sie war. Aber nach einer geschlagenen Stunde, in der sie meditiert hatte, kam sie zu dem Entschluss, dass ein kleiner Blick in die erstandenen Unterlagen kaum schaden könne.<p>

Es waren dann selbstverständlich nicht einfach nur irgendwelche Dokumente, sondern Aufzeichnungen, und auch Einträge in irgendwelche Tagebücher. Hermine fand ein halb zerrissenes Blatt, welches wohl aus einer Art Logbuch stammte.

Es waren keine offiziellen Dokumente, sondern private Schriften und Briefe. Das Seltsamste war: Allesamt schienen sie, als wären sie unter unmenschlichen Umständen entstanden. So viele Klagen auf einem Fleck hatte Hermine selten gelesen.

Das erste, was sie las, war ein besonders altes Stück Pergament, auf dem ein Brief verfasst war, doch sie konnte mit dem Namen wirklich nichts anfangen.

_Hochverehrter Leiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei,_

_in den letzten Tagen wurde unser Dorf von Monstern überfallen, schaurige Gestallten, die wir kaum zurückschlagen konnten, nicht mal mit der Hilfe von Oberleutnant Dumbledore und seiner Truppen. Wir sehen uns außer Stande, unsere Frauen und Kinder weiter zu verteidigen, daher bitten wir bei Ihnen um Asyl._

_Wenn Sie dieser Brief erreicht, werden wir bereits unser Dorf verlassen haben, da wir hier keineswegs weiter leben können. Die Angriffe nehmen zu und sehr viele Menschen sind in Gefahr. Das Gemäuer und die Magie in Hogwarts kann uns jetzt allein noch schützen._

_Ich muss um die Sicherheit meines Dorfes flehen und ersuche Sie dringlichst um Unterkunft in Hogwarts. Wir können aufgrund des herrschenden Krieges auch nicht in die Muggelwelt, da dort alle in Alarmbereitschaft sind, und wir herzlich wenig_

Zuletzt war das Pergament zerrissen. Hermine fragte sich wirklich, von wann dieser Brief war, allerdings war der angesprochene Krieg, wahrscheinlich der zweite Weltkrieg. Eine Tatsache, die Hermine erschütterte.

Sie tastete sich weiter vor, und fand ein neues Dokument, welches nicht wirklich zu den anderen zu passen schien, es war sehr gut erhalten oder neu, und mutete Hermine sehr offiziell an.

Es war auf 1943 datiert, und die Schrift wirkte gehetzt, und war in einem seltsamen Code geschrieben, beinahe, als würde sie abgehört.

_Phönix,_

_der Überläufer hat das Ei geborgen, doch das Nest wurde nicht verschont. Der Phönix soll den Bruder suchen, denn er zerstört alsbald das große Nest._

_Der Sucher_

Hermine starrte noch eine Weile auf die Notiz, und musste bei dem Wort Phönix an Fawkes denken, Dumbledores Begleiter. Ob das auf ihn hindeutete? Immerhin war schon oft von ihm die Rede und er wurde sogar in späteren Aufzeichnungen erwähnt. Aber was sollte das mit dem Oberleutnant? In dem Buch aus der Bibliothek klang das noch erheblich anders, aber es konnte sein, dass die Aufklärermission einige Zeit danach stattgefunden hatte.

Jason meinte, die Unsäglichen seien aus einer Miliz heraus entstanden, welche Strukturen hatte, die der bereits bestehenden britischen Armee nicht unähnlich waren, doch das lag wohl sehr weit in der Vergangenheit.

Hermine durchforstete Dokumente und fand Briefe besorgter Städter, und Bauern, die um ihr Hab und Gut fürchteten. Sogar ein Brief eines Grafen, dessen Anwesen angegriffen wurde, an die Krone höchst selbst.

In allen ging es um Kreaturen oder Monster, nie um Schattenwandler selbst. Offensichtlich waren sie schon immer ein Mysterium gewesen. Bis Hermine ein letztes auffälliges Dokument in dem Gewirr an Pergament vorfand, denn es bestand aus normalem Papier.

_Versuch 90 mit Insasse Walter Hoffmann (Asozialer, Homophilie)_

_Einlieferung am 5. Juni 1942_

_Der Insasse zeigt erste Erscheinungen von Schüttelfrost, Körpertemperatur fiel am Morgen unter 34 Grad Celsius._

_Dem Insassen wurden von meinem Assistenten Blutproben entnommen und auch eine großzügige Gewebeprobe (der rechte Ringfinger)._

_Das Gewebe ist unauffällig, doch wird es von Doktor Mengele nochmals überprüft werden._

Hermine wollte nicht weiterlesen. Ihr wurde schon bei der Überschrift übel. Ihre Hand zitterte wie verrückt, so dass sie das Papier einfach fallen ließ und sich auf den Boden setzte. Sie versuchte durchzuatmen, doch viel mehr konnte sie wirklich nicht ertragen. Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler gewesen, sich das anzusehen.

Sie wollte das wirklich nicht so genau wissen. Und was hatten Naziexperimente überhaupt damit zutun? Es war wirklich um einiges zu viel für sie.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und ging in Richtung Küche, wo Mrs. Weasley und Ron gerade nebeneinander saßen und sich Ron sehr auf sein Glas konzentrierte. Hermine nahm sich ebenfalls ein Glas und schenkte sich etwas Saft ein.

Ron bemerkte sie, und wahrscheinlich sah er ihr an, dass sie nicht auf ihn gehört hatte, jedenfalls blickte er schnell wieder auf sein Glas, welches er noch immer starr in den Händen hielt.

Sie würde Ron brauchen in Hogwarts. Und sie hoffte, dass sie noch mehr Freundschaften schließen konnte. Sie musste acht geben auf sich und auf Ron, damit er keine Dummheiten machte.

Wenigstens hatte sie in Hogwarts den Unterricht, um sich abzulenken, und sich von den Sorgen zu distanzieren. Sie brauchte echt dringend nochmal eine Stunde mit Emilia, welche eigenartigerweise zur Teampsychologin mutierte, sobald sie auf sie traf, auch wenn das absolut nicht ihre Funktion war.

Hermine fragte sich auch manchmal, ob sie schlichtweg zu weich war für solche Dinge. Ob sie nicht hart genug war, so hart wie Jason oder Thomas. Aber e es war einfach zu viel und das würde sich so schnell nicht ändern. Aber das Schlimmste war womöglich überstanden.

Natürlich würden noch schlimme Phasen eintreten, allerdings hoffentlich nicht so schnell.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, von Tonks, welche die Treppe runtergestürzt kam, und in Richtung des Kamins lief, bereits etwas Pulver in die Hand.

Sie erntete nicht wenige verwirrte Blicke, denn sowohl Mrs. Weasley als auch Ron sahen ihr fragend hinterher.

Das schien sie gerade noch zu bemerken, und rief ihnen noch den Grund für ihre Hektik zu, „Ich hab Einsatz! Bin bald wieder da!"

* * *

><p>Soo, das neue Kapitel, jetzt habe ich keine Schule mehr, und es geht demnächst auf ins Studium. Die Fanfiction bleibt meine Konstante^^ Naja das und meine Beta Leserin ;)<p>

Mal sehen wie regelmäßig der Upload bleibt


	13. Wut

Harry setzte den Zauberstab auf seiner Kleidung an, und verwandelte sie in Kampfkleidung, wie es Thomas ihm gezeigt hatte. Er sollte nun zum ersten Mal sein Kampftraining auf einer praktischeren Stufe erleben, wie Thomas es formuliert hatte.

Dieser stand vor einer Gruppe von Unsäglichen und Auroren, und rief ihnen Befehle zu, Befehle, die in Harrys Ohren fremd klangen, von denen er aber in Grundzügen gelernt hatte, sie zu verstehen.

Thomas wandte sich kurz ihm zu, „Potter, Nachhut bilden mit Jason und den Auroren Tonks, Kingsley und Backet. Zwei Ordensmitglieder werden ebenfalls noch hier ankommen, in Begleitung."

Harry nickte und stellte sich hinter Jason und die Gruppe wurde größer, als zu Harrys erstaunen Ron und Hermine aus einem der nächstgelegenen Kamine kamen, dicht gefolgt von Emilia, die nichts von ihrem sonst freundlichen Auftreten hatte.

Sie sah kalt in die Runde, ihre Kampfkleidung angelegt und ihre Statur sowie ihr Blick waren nicht mehr die einer freundlichen Frau, sondern einer erfahrenen Soldatin. Einer Soldatin, welche in grausamsten Umständen großgeworden war.

Harry straffte sich und spürte seine Magie fließen. Wenn er sich genug vorbereitete, müsste er sich im Kampf nicht mehr um solche Dinge kümmern. Seine Kampfkleidung war noch etwas fremd für ihn, doch alle Gedanken schob er nun beiseite, weil es Fehlerquellen waren. Wer abgelenkt ist, fängt sich eine.

Wenig später wurden Portschlüssel erstellt. Harry wurde weggesogen von ihrer Kraft und fand sich abermals in jener rasanten Fahrt, die diesmal jedoch erstaunlich lang war.

Sie landeten in einem Park inmitten der Potteries. Harry stand direkt neben einem kleinen Monument, sein Blick war auf ein großes Muggel Kunstmuseum gerichtet, auf dem sich noch immer die Verwüstungen des zweiten Weltkrieges abzeichneten. Harry war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass eine harmlose Muggelstadt angegriffen wurde.

Thomas klärte auf, „Das Museum wird von Todessern und Schattenmagier belagert, die bereits vorhandenen Auroren können die Blockade nicht durchbrechen, nur eine Eigene aufstellen, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Todesser gefunden haben, wonach sie suchen. Das bedeutet, wir stürmen. Folgende Lage: Vermutlich 20 Ziele im Gebäude und mehrere Schatten außerhalb. Sie haben 10 Muggel als Geiseln genommen und drohen sie umzubringen. Ich verdeutliche dass der Direktor generell keine Kollateralschäden duldet."

Die Gruppen wussten was zutun war. Harry folgte Jason zur rechten Seite des Parks. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich zunehmend und die Muggel flohen in alle Richtungen, aus großer Angst vor dem, was passierte.

Jason wusste - jedenfalls ging Harry davon aus - dass sie sich zurückziehen mussten, falls es zu gefährlich wurde, denn weder Harry noch Ron und Hermine waren sonderlich kampferprobt. Neben Harry lief Tonks, welche ihn sogleich zur Seite stieß, denn zwei schwarze Strahlen rasten auf sie zu.

Harry versuchte, sich auf die Magie in seiner Umgebung zu konzentrieren. In einer Muggelstadt war es relativ einfach, die schwarzen Auren zu finden, die zu den Todessern gehörten. Ein Todesser hatte sie bereits angegriffen und war mit zwei anderen auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Harry hetzte zu einem Gebäude an der Seite des Parks und Jason eröffnete das Feuer.

Die Zauber von Jason zerfetzten die Schilde der Todesser und warfen sie mehrere Meter nach hinten. Harry richtete seinen Stab aus, er hatte es schon so oft geübt, dieses Gefühl, und diesen Zustand der Konzentration.

Er sendete mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, reine Magie in Richtung der Todesser, ein Kraftstoß, welchem sie nicht mehr ausweichen konnten. Zwei Auren erloschen, eine flackerte. Neben ihm schoss Ron einen grellen blauen Schockzauber auf den letzten Todesser, der dermaßen geladen war, dass dieser sofort zu Boden ging und keine Chance hatte, demnächst wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen.

Jason malte mit dem Finger Kreise in die Luft, Ausschwärmen befahl er damit. Harry und Tonks nahmen den Weg über den Park in Richtung der Straße, auf der sich mehrere Gegner befanden.

Sie waren allesamt nicht stark, Harry verstand nicht, was hier gespielt wurde. Sie schienen sich beinahe zurückzuhalten, als würden sie warten.

Harry konnte sie überwältigen, und er bemerkte, dass es Anfänger waren, Soldaten die zum Verheizen gut waren und Harry wurde zunehmend verwirrter.

Es strömten immer mehr Todesser aus dem Gebäude. Unter ihnen auch einige wenige kalte Auren, Schattenmagier, aber sie hielten sich zurück, und duellierten sich vornehmlich mit Thomas, auf den Harry sich nicht ganz konzentrieren konnte, da er sich verdammt schnell bewegte.

Tonks sendete starke Schockzauber in Richtung der Todesser, und Harry konnte nur mutmaßen, dass es sich um tödliche Flüche handelte. Er selbst richtete seinen Stab aus, und rief „Sternit Fortem!"

Ein schwarzer Strahl entfuhr seinem Zauberstab, und brach denjenigen, die von ihm getroffen wurden die Knochen. Das Krachen, dieses Knirschen von Knochen aufeinander, als würden sie durch eine Mühle laufen, drang an Harrys Ohr.

Weitere Feinde griffen sie an, doch die Meisten konnte Harry mit Magiestößen zur Strecke bringen, während Tonks die Restlichen schockte. Sie hielten eine Weile diese Stellung, bevor Harry bemerkte, wie die Szenerie dunkler wurde.

Es lösten sich schwarze Gestalten aus dem Himmel und stürzten Richtung Erde. Die Unsäglichen wurden zurückgeschlagen von einem Feind, der mit einem Mal sowohl in Anzahl als auch in Macht gefährlicher wurde. Der innere Zirkel war eingetroffen.

Tonks und er liefen schnell nach rechts und nahmen Deckung hinter einem Muggelfahrzeug, das in der Eile zurückgelassen worden war. Doch der nächste Stoßfluch zwang sie aus ihrer Deckung. Harry spürte die kalte Aura des Fluches, als er das Auto traf und es wortwörtlich zerfetzte.

Tonks wurde von den Autoteilen getroffen und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Sie lag da, eingeklemmt zwischen Wand und Schrott, und Harry konnte nichts tun als ihr zurufen, dass er Hilfe holen würde.

Doch so kurz der Weg zum Rest seiner Gruppe auch war, so schwierig war das durchkommen, denn eine eigenartige Schwärze machte sich breit, eine Dunkelheit, die Harry nicht beschreiben konnte, und warf ihren Schatten auf die städtische Atmosphäre, und hob sie aus ihren Ankern.

„Aaaah kleiner Harry! Kleiner Harry! Vermisst du dein Onkelchen?"

_Bellatrix!_

Harry wandte sich um, und sah der verrücktesten Person, die er kannte, in die Augen. Sie trug ein breites Grinsen, es schien ihr alles so einen höllischen Spaß zu machen. Harry grauste es bei dem Gedanken, wie viele Cruciatus Flüche sie bereits ausgesprochen hatte.

„Was machst du hier ohne deinen Meister zum reinkriechen?", rief Harry ihr zu, seinen Zauberstab auf sie ausrichtend, einen Todesfluch bereits auf den Lippen.

All der Hass wallte in ihm auf, und er hatte Mühe im Sturm seiner Gefühle das Gespür für seine Magie zu behalten, damit sie ihm weiter gehorchte.

Der Hass betäubte seine Sinne, alles was er noch sah war, wie Sirius durch den Schleier fiel, und diese Frau war daran schuld!

Sie lachte hysterisch, „Es war Sirius eigene Schuld, kleiner Potter, ich habe ihn nur geschockt, wie ein Tölpel gefallen ist er selbst! Crucio!"

Harry konnte sich gerade genug zusammenreißen, dass er zur Seite hechtete, ehe der Schmerzfluch ihn traf. Mit all seiner restlichen Konzentration sendete er einen Magiestoß in Bellatrix Richtung, schwarzer Rauch löste sich aus seinem Zauberstab und raste auf seine Gegnerin zu.

Bellatrix allerdings wischte den Angriffsversuch einfach mit einer Hand zur Seite und lachte weiterhin hysterisch. Sie tanzte sogar und peitschte ihren Zauberstab bei jeder Bewegung, Zauber schossen hervor und flogen knisternd und brennend auf Harry zu, dem es sogar schmerzte, wenn ein Fluch ihn auch nur streifte.

„Avaaada Kedavra!", schrie sie, laut, wie eine Irre, und mit riesiger Geschwindigkeit raste der Fluch auf Harry zu, und traf neben ihn den harten Boden.

Der nächste grüne Strahl war auf Augenhöhe, und Harry hatte keine Chance als sich auf den Boden zu werfen, doch musste sich sofort zur Seite rollen, als ein weiterer Schmerzfluch auf ihn zuraste.

Bellatrix ging vor ihm her, erhobenen Hauptes, und Harry, auf dem Boden kriechend, fühlte sich so unendlich gedemütigt, von dieser Frau in die Knie gezwungen worden zu sein.

„Du elendes kleines Halbblut! Von niederen Soldaten des dunklen Lords zur Kreatur gemacht! Du bist nicht der Retter der Zauberwelt, du bist ein Schandfleck! Du niederes Halbblut solltest froh sein dass nicht schon andere dem Beispiel dieser rothaarigen Schlampe gefolgt sind! Der Dunkle Lord wird dich in Stücke reißen, dich und all diese Mistviecher und Schlammblüter! CRUCIOOO!"

Harry warf sich zur Seite, es schmerzte im Arm, und die Tatsache, dass Bellatrix _überhaupt_ die Zeit hatte, so mit ihm zu reden, war demütigend genug, er würde sich keineswegs treffen lassen! So sehr er verwirrt war, Verwirrung um die Worte dieser Irren in ihm tobte, jetzt zählte für ihn nur, hier heil rauszukommen!

Er legte alle seine Kraft in einen Magiestoß und er raste auf Bellatrix zu, welche überrascht die Augen aufriss, als der Fluch sie einige Meter nach Hinten beförderte. Doch unglücklicherweise fing sie sich vollständig, kam zum stehen, grinste und schlenderte gemütlich wieder auf Harry zu, der von dem Magiestoß außer Atem war, ausgelaugt doch diese Frau zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper.

„Avada Kedavra!", rief sie triumphierend ein letztes Mal, doch Harry sah, wie dieser widerlich grüne Lichtstrahl von einem Felsbrocken abgefangen wurde, der von der Seite angeschossen kam. Jasons Gruppe kam wieder zusammen und startete einen Gegenangriff. Jason hechtete vor Harry und schob ihn mit Magie nach Hinten, um Bellatrix zu duellieren.

Unzählige Strahlen verließen seinen Zauberstab, doch Bellatrix lachte nur und schuf eine Wand aus dem Nichts, welche die Flüche abfing. Doch Jason war keineswegs dumm, und kannte sie womöglich bereits.

Harry raffte sich auf, und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Tonks, welche hinter ihm noch immer eingeklemmt lag, doch Kingsley hatte sie ebenfalls bemerkt und entfernte das Autoteil und sah sie sich an.

Er gab Harry durch Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass es nichts Schlimmes sei, worauf sich Harry wieder umwandte, und seine Magie konzentrierte. Er sendete zwei Zauber in Richtung von Bellatrix, welche Mühe hatte, sich gleichzeitig gegen Jasons Magie und Harrys Schattenzaubern zu wehren.

Tatsächlich traf einer von Harrys Zaubern sie in der Brust, was dazu führte, dass Bellatrix wütend aufschrie, und disapparierte, eine Gelegenheit, die Jason nutzte, um Klarheit in das wirre Gefecht zu bringen.

„Gruppe zieht sich zurück! Ron und Hermine aus Deckung abholen!"

Harry folgte Jason zurück in Richtung des Parks, wo sich Ron und Hermine hinter einer kleinen Mauer verschanzt hatten und ab und zu Flüche in Richtung der Todesser feuerten. Jason brach die Abwehr der Todesser in Sekunden, und Harry konnte erkennen, dass Jason etwas genervt war.

Sie zogen sich zurück, doch Harry wandte sich nochmals um, als er erkannte, dass Bellatrix hinter ihnen wieder aufgetaucht war, und sogar gemächlich ihnen hinterher spazierte. Kalte Wut kroch erneut in Harry hoch, und er schoss einen schlecht gezielten Todesfluch, was Bellatrix zum lachen brachte.

So sehr er sie zur Strecke bringen wollte, so sehr der Wunsch in ihm schrie, sie zu töten, ihr sein Leid zuzufügen, so starr und unnachgiebig war auch Jasons Stimme in seinem Geist, die er ihm zusandte, damit Harry auch wirklich hörte,

Potter! Kampfhandlungen einstellen, verdammt nochmal, manchmal ist es schlauer zu erkennen, dass mit einem Schlitten gefahren wird, wenn man sich weiter so verhält wie du!

Widerwillig, sehr widerwillig löste sich Harry vom Anblick dieser Irren und lief auf Jason zu, der einen Portschlüssel bereithielt. Sie wurden weggezogen und nur Bellatrix' Irres Lachen klang Harry immer noch in den Ohren.

Er war noch immer angespannt, als Jasons Stimme wieder an seine Ohren drang, „Ich weiß gar nicht, was das sollte, unser Informant hat schlampig gearbeitet. Dass hochrangige Todesser da sein würden, hatte ich keine Ahnung! Unserer Information nach war es ein Abschreckungsangriff!"

Wütend warf er einen blauen Strahl gegen die Wand, welcher sich krachend löste und einen schwarzen intensiven Fleck auf der Wand hinterließ.

Harry blickte mit leeren Augen zu Ron und Hermine, Bellatrix Erscheinen tat ihm nicht gut, nicht seinem Gemütszustand, und Verwirrt war er immernoch. _‚Dem Beispiel der rothaarigen Schlampe gefolgt sind', _hallte es ihm noch immer im Gedächtnis.

Jason wandte sich ihnen zu, „Vor Ort sind genug Einsatzkräfte, sodass sie wahrscheinlich standhalten werden. Dennoch werden Backet, Kingsley und Ich wieder zurückreisen. Tonks, du kümmerst dich bitte kurz mal um die drei, das war der erste Kampfeinsatz für sie."

Tonks nickte und nahm sie mit in das Hauptquartier. Der Raum, in dem sie standen, war warm, doch Harry fühlte sich dennoch kalt, kein Wunder, bei der Magie, die er gespeichert hatte, er war Aufgeladen und die Schattenmagie in seinem Körper zerriss ihn beinahe. Er versuchte sich in die Nähe des Feuers zu begeben.

Tonks sah die drei an, vielleicht etwas hilflos, doch eine Idee hatte sie eindeutig. „Also, was wir beim Aurorentraining immer gemacht haben, nach Einsätzen meine ich, ist eine Art Rekapitulation."

Hermine sah sie schief an, und Ron setzte sich einfach ausdruckslos auf einen Stuhl, „Was gibt es großartig zu besprechen?"

Tonks grinste, „Das hab ich auch gefragt, also, was habt ihr gesehen?"

Harry war verwirrt. Was hatte er schon großartig gesehen? Eine Sache wusste er, „Bellatrix Lestrange."

Tonks lächelte schwach, während Ron und Hermine einfach nur sprachlos waren. Hermine war die erste, die etwas sagte, „Du hast Bellatrix gesehen?"

Eine andere Frage stand nicht im Raum, und Harry rollte nur seine Augen. „Ja, aber was machen konnte ich nicht."

Tonks richtete sich an ihn, „Harry… Bellatrix mag irre sein, doch hat sie dir auch Kampferfahrung voraus. Das und die Tatsache dass sie so irre ist, dass sie so viele Schmerzflüche austeilen kann, wie ihre Magie hergibt, und die Erschöpfung nicht spürt, weil sie wahrscheinlich bei jedem Fluch einen Orgasmus hat."

Ron lachte laut, während Hermine rot wurde und zu Boden sah. Auch Harry musste grinsen, doch das schlechte Gefühl, versagt zu haben blieb. Ron fing sich wieder, und auch er schien nun etwas frustriert, „Ich habe Malfoy erkannt, ich habe ihn mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen, in den Reihen der Todesser! Ich kann nicht verstehen wie er noch anerkannt bleiben kann im Ministerium!"

Tonks erwiderte unglücklich, „Weil das Ministerium nicht von ethischen Werten, sondern von Geld bestimmt wird."

Ron und Hermine nickten bedächtig. Harry verstand dieses Land irgendwie nicht. Es war voll von Korruption und keine Entscheidung des Ministeriums war echt, oder gar im Sinne des Volkes.

Vielleicht im Sinne von Malfoy aber keinesfalls der darunter Leidenden. Es war eine schwierige Welt, das gab Harry zu.

Tonks wandte sich nochmals an Harry, „Harry, die Todesser, die du mit einem… Keine Ahnung was du gemacht hast, heute umgenietet hast, das war übrigens spitze, sind gestorben. Ich will es dir schönreden, das will ich wirklich, aber das kann ich nicht."

Harry schluckte heftig, doch seltsamerweise spürte er eine Art grimmige Genugtuung. War das falsch? Verwandelte er sich in einen Todesser? Er würde diese Nacht nicht schlafen können.

Er fühlte sich schlecht, dass er sich diese Fragen überhaupt stellen musste, es war, als würde sein Geist schneller arbeiten als seine Emotionen, und deshalb fühlte es sich so an, als hätte er gar keine, eine Tatsache, die ihn sich kränklich fühlen lies.

Oder waren diese Fragen die Reaktion? Harry wusste es nicht und seine Gedanken rasten bereits viel zu lange, sodass er sich auch irgendwie verpflichtet fühlte, etwas zu sagen, aber er konnte nicht. Es viel ihm schwer und in ihm baute sich langsam Druck auf.

Gerade in diesem Moment fiel ihm das Krachen der Knochen ein. Hermine allerdings hatte ebenfalls etwas zu beichten, „Ich glaube bei mir ist auch ein Gegner gestorben… Jason meinte zu uns, dass wir sie so nennen sollen, wenn wir gegen sie kämpfen… Aber es ist einfach… Ich weiß nicht…"

Sie blickte beschämt zu Boden. Sie waren eindeutig keine Kinder mehr. Man konnte hier auch kein Kind mehr sein. Trotz der lächerlichen sechszehn Jahre, die Harry zählte. In dem Moment fiel ihm auch auf, dass sein Geburtstag vorbeigezogen war.

* * *

><p>Sooo, neues Kapitel, und für die Neugierigen: Keine Angst, demnächst werden Fragen gelüftet^^<p> 


	14. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt

Die Fahrt nach Kings Cross verlief ohne große Schwierigkeiten. Ron hatte seine Sachen schon längst gepackt und vermisste nichts, und selbst wenn doch, ein starker Accio würde es sicher zu ihm treiben.

Hermine schwieg und sah aus dem Fenster des Autos, welches Rons Vater mit Liebe wieder geflickt hatte, und das nun in Betrieb war. Sie kurvten durch Muggel-London - ein wenig zu unsicher für Rons Geschmack, sein Vater hatte immerhin erst kurz einen Führerschein.

Ihr Gepäck war verkleinert hinten im Kofferraum, und als Ron es herausholte, hob er den Zauber auf und hievte das Gepäck auf den Bahnsteig. Das erste Mal Hogwarts seit seine Brüder nicht mehr da waren, es würde sehr streichlos werden.

Der Zug war noch recht leer, die Abteile waren kaum gefüllt. Ron und Hermine gingen an einem offenen Abteil mit Schülern vorbei, und ernteten die ersten geschockten Blicke des Jahres.

„Na, wie geht's dir im Mittelpunkt, Ron?", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu, was Ron einfach nur ein Grummeln entlockte.

Sie fanden ein Abteil, in dem nur Luna Lovegood saß, die sie näher kennengelernt hatten seitdem sie mit ihnen das Ministerium am Ende des fünften Jahres überstanden hatte.

„Hallo Ronald, wie ich sehe haben sich ganz viele Schlickschlupfe in deinen Kopf eingenistet. Es tut mir sehr leid für dich.", sagte sie leise.

Ron nickte, er verstand, was sie sagen wollte. Naja irgendwie. Er konnte nur mutmaßen, dass es um Ginny ging, so sagte er, „Danke. Wie waren deine Ferien?"

Luna lächelte sie an, „Schön! Es war schön Ginny zu Besuch zu haben. Daran hab ich den Rest der Ferien gedacht, wie schön es war."

Hermine war die Unterhaltung bereits sichtlich unangenehm, und Ron konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, immerhin sprach Luna ohne Umwege direkt über das schwierigste aller Themen.

So wechselte Hermine schnell das Thema, „Was es wohl dieses Jahr für einen neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gibt…", überlegte sie.

Luna blickte verträumt aus einem Fenster, „Ich habe gehört, es soll eine Veela sein, eine sehr mächtige, hoffentlich gibt es keine Probleme mit den Meermenschen."

Hermine sah Luna mit dem einen Blick an, den sie immer für das Mädchen übrig hatte, „Dumbledore wird doch die Schüler nicht von einer Veela unterrichten lassen."

Luna blickte Hermine an, lange an, und schaute dann wieder aus dem Fenster, während sie unter ihrem Atem ein leises und gänzlich unberührtes „Tss" machte.

Ron musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht loszulachen, und Hermine starrte Luna mit offenem Mund an. Ron konnte den Satz in Hermines Kopf fast hören, „_HAT SIE MICH GERADE ANGETSST?"_

Luna wandte sich nochmals Ron zu, „Du scheinst dich ja verändert zu haben. Wie kommt das?"

Er musste die Augenbrauen hochziehen, weil die Frage tatsächlich normal formuliert war, so antwortete er, „Wir wurden etwas ausgebildet, mehr kann ich nicht sagen."

Luna wirkte nachdenklich, „Es hat einen Angriff auf eine Muggelstadt gegeben."

Hermine atmete tief ein, „Es gab viele Tode."

Ron war sich bewusst, dass sie nicht zu viel verraten konnten, aber im Groben wollte er schon seine Überlegungen loswerden, „Warum eigentlich ein Museum? Was könnten Todesser dort wollen? Und vor allem, was macht der Minister eigentlich mittlerweile?"

Luna regte sich kaum beim sprechen, „Es heißt, man hätte dort etwas vor den Nazis versteckt."

Ron hätte das auch gerne als Luna-Geschichte abgetan, aber das war leider möglich, nach allem, was er erfahren hatte.

Hermine sah bedächtig drein, „Was auch immer Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer dort wollte, ich hoffe er hat es nicht gekriegt."

Luna lächelte verträumt, „Ich glaube, was er sucht, ist zu mächtig für einen Menschen, selbst für einen dunklen Lord."

Die Formulierung stieß bei Ron auf große Verwunderung, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, wurde dieAbteiltür erneut aufgestoßen und Neville Longbottom eintrat.

„Hey Leute. Wo ist Harry?"

Ron rutschte für einen Moment lang etwas in seinem Sitz herum, deswegen antwortete Hermine, „Er kann dieses Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts. Wir können euch leider nicht sagen warum, sorry."

Neville wirkte verwirrt. Auch Luna war überrascht, „Oh wie Schade! Er war wie ein Freund."

Ron grinste und rollte mit den Augen, „Wir sind Freunde, Luna, also ehrlich mal." - Ein Satz, der Hermine ebenfalls zum überrascht hochgucken brachte. Ron wusste auch warum, solche Sätze hätte er früher nie gesagt.

Neville nickte und setzte sich neben Luna auf die Bank. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis Neville offenbar den Mut aufbrachte, dieselbe Frage über Ron und Hermines Veränderung zu stellen, die Luna ebenfalls bereits aufgeworfen hatte. Hermine musste grinsen, sie wusste, dass diese Frage noch oft kommen würde.

Neville sah etwas nervös aus. Klar, Ron kannte diese Nervosität an Neville, allerdings glaubte Ron, dass er eigentlich seit der DA letztes Jahr etwas an Selbstbewusstsein zugelegt hatte.

„Leute… Meine Großmutter war sich nicht sicher, ob sie mich noch nach Hogwarts schicken soll. Immerhin… Es gab Angriffe, und außerdem hat Hogwarts in den letzten Jahren nicht unbedingt den Ruf einer sicheren Schule.", erklärte Neville.

Ron konnte ihm nur beipflichten. „Ich weiß, und eigentlich… Naja es wundert mich nicht, wenn dieses Jahr einige Eltern ihre Schüler von der Schule genommen haben, und sie in eine der anderen Schulen geschickt haben oder zu Hause unterrichten."

Neville sah aus dem Fenster, „Das stimmt. Viele magische Familien bringen ihren Kindern noch eine zweite Sprache bei. Bei den Malfoys ist das ja traditionsgemäß französisch."

Ron grinste, „Naja, Malfoy auf Beauxbatons, ob der sich da so zurecht findet. Aber naja, man kann es verstehen. Und die Sache ist ja auch, dass man eben nicht weiß, was genau der dunkle Lord mit seinen letzten Angriffen bezwecken wollte."

Neville wirkte nachdenklich, „Also… Ein Jahr ohne Harry. Was geschieht dann mit der DA?"

Darüber hatten wohl weder Ron noch Hermine nachgedacht. Für Ron schien das allerdings relativ klar, „Naja ich bezweifle, dass der Lehrer für Verteidigung dieses Jahr so unfähig sein wird, also weiß ich nicht wirklich, ob der Club überhaupt noch Sinn macht."

Luna schüttelte den Kopf, „Es macht immer Sinn, selbst, wenn der Lehrer gut ist!", entgegnete sie entschieden. Ron ahnte bereits, warum besonders Luna daran hing.

„Vielleicht werden wir die DA fortsetzen, allerdings bin ich mir noch nicht wirklich sicher, wie wir das bewerkstelligen sollen.", sagte Ron, allerdings mehr zu sich.

Neville nickte freudig, „Das wäre toll, und selbst ohne Harry, ich bin sicher ihr zwei würdet das auch super hinbekommen, immerhin scheint ihr euch ja echt gemacht zu haben."

Hermine grinste nun breit, und entgegnete, „War das eine Anmache?", worauf Ron vor Lachen fast vom Sitz fiel, Neville hingegen vor Schamesröte fast in den Sitz sank.

Allerdings wurde Neville wieder ernst, sehr ernst, „Hey Ron… Es tut mir leid. Das mit Ginny."

Ron wusste, dass das wohl noch öfter kam. Er wusste, er würde sich dem wieder stellen müssen. Nach außen hin winkte er allerdings nur ab und meinte, „Man erträgt es mit der Zeit. Danke, Neville… Aber tritt es nicht zu breit, ja?"

Neville lächelte, wahrscheinlich aufmunternd, bei Ron kamen solche Dinge nie richtig an.

Die Fahrt nach Hogwarts war geprägt von Überraschungen. Die Ravenclaws zogen vorbei, und Ron bemerkte, dass beide Patil Zwillinge nicht mehr da waren.

Ron war verwundert, und doch nur wenig überrascht. Eltern, die die Möglichkeit hatten, ihre Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen, vielleicht sogar wenn es möglich war, sie aus England zu schaffen, würden die Möglichkeit selbstverständlich ergreifen.

Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass Hermine aufgestanden war, und bereits halb aus der Tür herausgetreten war. Sie wandte sich um, „Ron, kommst du? Vielleicht hast du es vergessen, aber wir sind noch immer Vertrauensschüler."

Ron nickte schnell und stand auf, um Hermine zu folgen. Die Zugfahrt war lang, voller Überraschungen und doch jede zeigte genau das Gleiche auf:

Es hatte Krieg begonnen, die Menschen fühlten es, es herrsche Angst.

Der Blick in die große Halle bestätigte das noch einmal, es fehlten Schüler, es fehlten sogar Lehrer. Die Patil Zwillinge ließen sich nicht blicken, und weder Cho Chang noch Susan Bones waren hier - wobei Ron die Abwesenheit der Letzteren sehr verwirrte.

Snape fehlte, am Lehrertisch schaute von seinem Platz stattdessen ein freundlich, allerdings auf gewisse Art gierig wirkender älterer Herr in die Runde, welcher auf irritierende Art einem alten Sessel glich. Neben Minerva McGonagall saß eine Frau, die Ron nicht kannte.

Doch ihre Aura war unglaublich, grell scheinend, feurig, und genauso klar und rein wie das weiße Haar dieser Frau, und Ron hob die Augenbraue, teilweise amüsiert, dass sich Lunas Geschichten neuerdings stets zu bewahrheiten schienen.

Hermine neben ihm starrte die Frau einfach mit offenem Mund an, und sogar noch immer, als sie bereits am Gryffindortisch saßen, und Dumbledore drauf und dran war, seine Rede zu halten.

Es schüttelte Ron jetzt schon, bei dem Gedanken daran. Die neuen Schüler wurden auf die Häuser verteilt, und es gab das übliche Geklatsche.

Doch die Rede Dumbledores zeigte den Menschen immer wieder auf, dass es nicht nur Dinge zu Feiern gab, allerdings hoffte Ron, dass sie nicht zu demotivierend sein würde, immerhin wussten die Muggelstämmigen rein gar nichts von dem Krieg, der herrschte.

Dumbledore allerdings wirkte bereits beim ersten Blick anders. Seine großväterliche Attitüde war wie weggefegt und in seinem Gesicht wüteten jene Jahre des Krieges und des Leids, die er bereits mitgemacht hatte, zumindest kam es Ron so vor.

Hier stand nun nichtmehr der etwas durchgedrehte, alte Schulleiter von Hogwarts, sondern der Kriegsveteran, der die Zaubererwelt durch schon so manchen Konflikt gebracht hatte, und welcher scheinbar unendliche Last auf seiner Schulter zu tragen hatte.

„Schülerinnen und Schüler der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ich spreche zu euch mit der ersten Rede seit vielen Jahren, in der euch beruhigen möchte trotz des Wissens, dass dunkle Mächte am Werk sind, die Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen und jede Form von Freiheit und Gleichheit, wie wir sie gewohnt sind, zu vernichten. Mächte, die sich nichts sehnlicher wünschen, als dass die Welt im Dunklen tappt, ohne Wissen, woher sie kommt und wohin sie geht.

Doch das Wissen darum, wer wir sind, und was das Gute an uns ist, wird das sein, was uns durch diese schweren Zeiten bringt. Viele Schüler haben aus Besorgnis ihrer Eltern diese Schule verlassen. Ich werfe dies keinem vor, doch möchte ich den Schülern, die hier sind nun sagen: Die Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts steht geschlossen hinter den Schülern und der Sicherheit dieser Schule!

Es wurden einige Veränderungen vorgenommen. Zum einen ist Horace Slughorn nun Lehrer für Zaubertränke und der Hausleiter von Slytherin, nachdem Severus Snape sich außerstande sah, dieser Aufgabe weiter nachzugehen."

Die Schüler klatschten , vor allem am Gryffindortisch, wenn auch überraschenderweise eher verhalten, trotz der Nachricht, dass der symbolische Todfeind eines jeden Gryffindors aus der Schule getrieben worden war.

„Des Weiteren wird der Posten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste von Joanne Delacoure übernommen, welche Dolores Umbridge ersetzt und all ihre Sonderregelungen damit außer Kraft gesetzt sind."

Wieder Applaus, diesmal allerdings auch teilweise vom Slytherintisch. In der Halle herrschte hier allerdings Unmut. Die Delacoure Familia war bekannt für die Zeugung von Veelas, und eine als Lehrerin zu haben stieß bei Vielen auf Beunruhigung, was Ron nur zu gut verstehen konnte.

Vielleicht würde diese Veränderung auch etwas Stabilität in das neue Jahr bringen, zumindest wünschte sich Ron diese von ganzem Herzen. Zumindest ein wenig Pause in dem ganzen Rennen um die Zeit. Es war allerdings schon komisch, dass Luna Recht behalten hat, und Ron fragte sich, was sie sonst noch wusste.

* * *

><p>Harry sah ihnen zu, als sie in den Zug stiegen, ein beinahe festlicher Akt, den er von der Ferne aus beobachtete. Harry konnte es wirklich nicht fassen, dass dies das erste Jahr ohne seine geliebte Schule sein würde.<p>

Die Menschenmenge wurde dichter, Eltern verabschiedeten sich von ihren Kindern, ahnten nicht, dass sie gerade an Harry Potter vorbei eilten, um ihren Kindern nochmal zu winken. Er war nichts weiter als ein Schatten an der Wand, eine Technik, die ihm Thomas beigebracht hatte, um Feinde in einen Hinterhalt zu locken.

Als sich die dichte Menschenmenge gelöst hatte, und der Zug nicht mehr zu sehen war, die Familien wieder nach Hause gingen um dort weiterhin ihr Leben zu leben, einige Monate ohne ihre Kinder, trat Harry aus der Wand, aus dem Schatten heraus und löste sich aus seinem Dasein.

Der ganz körperliche Harry Potter trat wieder auf den Bahnhof Kings Cross und ging in Richtung des alten Parks gegenüber, vorbei an weiteren Menschenmassen, die sich um die Kirche tummelten, Touristen, die sich gegenseitig anrempelten, die Köpfe stets nach oben gerichtet.

Die Straße, warso voller Autos, dass Harry die Abgase riechen konnte, kein angenehmer Geruch, hier in Muggellondon, wo alte Traditionen nicht mehr galten, da sie keine Einnahmen versprachen. Hier, wo jeder kleine Laden den großen Ketten weichen musste.

Die Häuser waren alt, und Harry fand sich in der Straße relativ alleine vor, hier, wo man nicht mehr hinkam, weil es nichts zu sehen gab.

Harry schlenderte durch die Straße in Richtung des alten Square Gardens, ein Ort, der für Harry genauso fremd war, wie alles andere hier, doch sehnte er sich nach etwas Ruhe, jetzt, wo er sich alleine und ungestört bewegen konnte.

Er saß dort mit Sicherheit eine Stunde, bevor er das Geräusch bemerkte. Einer der Büsche gegenüber bewegte sich, und Harry stand auf, an einem Baum gelehnt und durch den Zaun sehend, auf der Suche nach dem Verursacher dieses Geräusches.

Das Rascheln wiederholte sich, und Harry, der es ohne Mühe als Eichhörnchen identifizierte, schlenderte auf das Gebüsch zu, um die kleine Kreatur zu begutachten, ein unschuldiges Wesen, frei von den Lasten, die Harry auf sich spürte.

Es klärte seinen Geist auf, auch mal allein zu sein. Allerdings vielleicht nicht klar genug. Harry spürte etwas hinter sich, als würde jemand Magie sammeln, als würde jemand einen Fluch feuern. Er reagierte instinktiv und wandte sich um, fand jedoch nichts vor. Kein Zauberer, kein Todesser.

Doch als der Fluch angeschossen kam, war Harry komplett im Kampfmodus gefangen, spürte die Energie des Fluches, der auf ihn zuraste, und versuchte, mit seinem Zauberstab einen Kanal für den Fluch zu bahnen, mit der Spitze des Stabes leitete er den Fluch wieder zurück, zu seinem Verursacher, welcher überrascht ein Schild beschwor und aus seiner Deckung auftauchte.

Es war ein älterer Herr, der Harry mit einer Art von Entschlossenheit ansah, die Harry selten erlebt hatte. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab aus, und schoss einen Entwaffnungszauber auf den Mann und dieser hechtete zur Seite.

Die Aura des Mannes flackerte, Harry schoss weitere Flüche. Der Mann beschwor ein Schild, doch zu seinerVerwunderung rauschten die Zauber einfach durch es durch.

Sie trafen ihn an der Brust und sein Zauberstab flog in Harrys Hand. Ein weiterer Fesselfluch, und dann versuchte Harry, den Alarm auszulösen, den er bekommen für den Notfall hatte..

Fast augenblicklich hörte er das Geräusch von Apparation und Jason stand vor ihm und sah ihn berechnend an.

„Sag mal was soll das? Kaum gehst du zwei Schritte und wirst angegriffen? Was war los?"

Harry seufzte, „Älterer Mann, hat sich getarnt und mir aufgelauert, ist mir wahrscheinlich gefolgt, Zustand: Entwaffnet und gefesselt."

Jason nickte, und wandte sich dem Mann zu, „Name?", bellte er, sichtlich genervt von der Attacke, um ihnen herum gab es schließlich schon genug Aufmerksamkeit, und jetzt sahen auch Muggel zu, ängstliche Muggel, welche den letzten Todesserangriff wahrscheinlich aus den Nachrichten kannten.

Der alte Mann sah widerwillig zu Jason, sagte aber kein Wort. Jason verdrehte die Augen, und wandte sich Harry zu, „Bring ihn zur Zentrale, dein Abzeichen ist ja auch ein Portschlüssel. Du übernimmst die Befragung, ich hab frei."

Harry nickte, und aktivierte, den Mann am Arm nehmend, welcher lautstark protestierte, den Portschlüssel und fand sich schließlich nach einer langen Reise, bei der er den Mann krampfhaft festzuhalten schien, am Boden des Eingangsbereiches der Zentrale. Die Wache begrüßte sie und untersuchte den Mann gründlich.

Der Verhörsaal war nicht weit weg vom Eingang, und der Mann, welcher nichts mehr gesagt hatte, wurde von Harry auf einen Stuhl gesetzt.

Sowas hatte Harry noch nie gemacht, eine Befragung, doch er wusste bereits, welche Fragen er ihm stellen würde, er selbst war nicht weniger sauer angegriffen worden zu sein.

„Name?", fragte er, wesentlich ruhiger als Jason zuvor.

Der Mann seufzte und gab sich geschlagen. „Joseph Hitchens, einer der Urenkel der alten Black Familie. Unerwünscht, versteht sich, immerhin hat meine Familie die Angewohnheit, sich in Muggelstämmige zu verlieben."

Harry nahm das ohne viel nachzudenken zur Kenntnis, immerhin war es logisch, dass er nicht die komplette Familie Black kannte, auch wenn er fast glaubte, den Namen Hitchens dort schonmal gelesen zu haben.

„Was war der Grund des Angriffes auf mich?", fragte er nun, an den Mann gewandt, der in diesem kleinen, und reichlich unfreundlichen Raum saß.

Hitchens war noch immer widerwillig zu sprechen, sah allerdings jetzt weniger trotzig als kaputt aus, ein verzweifelter alter Mann. „Ich kann nicht anders, sie haben sie. Sie meinten ich solle dem dunklen Lord dienen, er bräuchte meine Kenntnisse."

„Wer meinte das? Und welche Kenntnisse?", fragte Harry, nun sichtlich verwirrt von der Situation, und vor allem davon, wer der Mann vor ihm war.

„Die Kreaturen haben meine Kate, meine arme, arme Kate! Haben sie verschleppt!", rief der Mann verzweifelt und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

„Welche Kenntnisse?", versuche Harry es erneut.

„Der dunkle Lord sollte nicht mit alter Magie spielen, das ist nichts für einen Menschen, und das Wissen sollte verborgen bleiben!", stammelte der Mann, „Bitte, helfen Sie mir, ich dachte… Wenn ich… dann würden sie meine Tochter freilassen."

„Sie dachten, sie könnten einen Tauschhandel machen. Woher wussten sie, wo ich mich aufhalte?"

„Ich war zufällig auch am Kings Cross, es war nicht geplant, glauben Sie mir! Sie würde ich immer erkennen, Mister Potter!", der Mann sah ihm in die Augen, und Harry brauchte seine Gedanken nicht zu lesen, um zu erkennen, dass er die Wahrheit sprach.

Harry war ungeübt, was solche Dinge betraf. Doch er versuchte, so viele Informationen wie möglich zu bekommen, die Thomas vielleicht nützen würden.

Der Mann sprach wieder, „Ich kenne mich aus… mit alten Sprachen, verstehen sie? Was genau der dunkle Lord damit will, weiß ich nicht!"

„Wo ist ihre Tochter verschwunden?", fragte Harry. Vielleicht gab es Hoffnung.

„In… Wir waren im Urlaub… Im Urlaub, meine Frau und ich haben noch ein altes Anwesen in… in Frankreich, das mir vererbt wurde… Von da aus… Sie brachten uns weg… ich weiß nicht wohin, aber es war nicht weit weg! Und alles war so unglaublich kalt…", stammelte der Mann.

* * *

><p>Soo, das neue Kapitel ist somit fertig und hochgeladen. Ich freue mich über jeden Leser^^<p> 


	15. Dunkle Worte

Kapitel jetzt gebeta-t. Wie gesagt sind die Prüfungen rum und ich habe mehr Zeit zum schreiben. vielleicht werde ich im späteren Verlauf dieser Fanfiction nebenher eine zweite Starten doch das wird sich noch zeigen.

* * *

><p>„Wir wissen noch gar nicht, wie die Chancen stehen, dass wir tatsächlich Personen retten können. Des Weiteren befindet sich das Nest auf französischem Boden. Das bedeutet, wir sollten nicht allzu viel Aufsehen erregen.", erklärte Thomas an Dumbledore gewandt, der nachdenklich in sein Glas schaute.<p>

„Harry, berichte bitte.", bat Dumbledore. Harry holte tief Luft und erklärte nochmals. Wie er angegriffen wurde und vom Verhör der Person.

Mit ein paar erschöpften Atemzügen schloss er, „Und die Schilderung des Mannes deutet sehr stark auf ein Schattenmagierzelle hin! Wenn man das überhaupt so nennen kann. Ich schlage einen Befreiungsangriff vor."

Dumbledore sah ihn über seine Halbmondbrille an, „Ist das nicht etwas übereilt, Harry?"

Das brachte Harry dazu, die Faust zu ballen, wie konnte dieser Mann es wagen, so etwas zu sagen?

„Ich finde jede Überlegung führt zu einer unnötigen Verzögerung von Menschenrettung!", schoss Harry zurück, und bemühte sich, seine Meinung etwas diplomatischer klingen zu lassen als sie eigentlich war.

Dumbledore seufzte, etwas, was für ihn eher untypisch war. „Ich bin zumindest froh, dass du uns überhaupt konsultiert hast, und nicht einfach alleine losgezogen bist, Thomas Training scheint erste Früchte zu tragen."

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, etwas bissiges, doch Jasons Erscheinen, sein Stürzen durch den Kamin hielt ihn davon ab.

Er hatte eine Karte in der einen Hand, die er ohne ein Wort vor den Anwesenden auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. „Wir haben herausgefunden, dass innerhalb der letzten vier Monate insgesamt siebzehn Kinder in der Nähe des kleinen Örtchens Viales in den mittleren Pyrenäen verschwunden sind. Acht Kinder davon in der letzten Woche, alle in einem so geringen Umkreis, dass wir fast direkt auf das Zentrum der Entführungen schließen konnten."

Thomas runzelte die Stirn, „Das scheint zu nahe und in zu kurzen Zeitabständen. Wahrscheinlich eine Art Falle."

Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf, „Das ganze Nest soll ein Lockvogel sein?"

Thomas drehte sich um, „Potter, ich bezweifle, dass du sonderlich viel Erfahrung mit dieser Art von… Einrichtung hast."

Jason sprang für Harry ein, „Allerdings gibt es noch hohe Chancen, dass wir eine wirklich hohe Anzahl von Kindern retten könnten durch einen Einsatz. Und außerdem sind wir für Potter auch einmal eingebrochen.", sagte er und richtete seinen Blick starr auf Dumbledore.

Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände, „Junger Mister Green, ich bitte darum, dass sie nicht vergessen wo sie hier sind.", sein Ton war bedrohlich, fand Harry.

Jason nickte ruppig und verwies erneut auf die Karte, „Laut der Schilderung des Mannes haben wir eine relativ gute Chance, hier noch sowohl seine Tochter als auch mehrere andere Personen zu retten und ohne bleibende Schäden rauszubringen."

Thomas sah wohl in dem Moment ein, dass der Kampf womöglich verloren war, vor allem weil die meisten Unsäglichen mehr auf Menschenrettung aus waren als er, „Deine Einschätzung?"

Jason grinste, „Ich schlage einen Zugriff vor, vielleicht mit sechs oder sieben Gruppen und unter Umständen könnten wir die französische Aurorenzentrale kontaktieren."

Thomas nickte, aber Dumbledore lehnte sich einfach zurück, und sah Harry an, mit einem Blick, der tatsächlich etwas berechnend wirkte. Schließlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, gab Thomas komplett nach, „Na schön, Jason. Gib Einsatzalarm aus."

Harry richtete sich auf, und ging in Richtung des Feuers, ab dem er seine eigenen Zugangsdaten für die Zentrale ausrief, er wollte sich fertig machen und bei Merlin, er wollte dabei sein. Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Anreiz, der nicht nur etwas mit diesem kleinen Mädchen zu tun haben konnte.

Harry befand sich in einer seltsamen Stimmung, er war verwirrt über sich selbst. Warum wollte er das so sehr? So sehr, dass er Dumbledore und Thomas zu einer Art Notfallsitzung gebracht hatte?

Vielleicht ging es auch um ihn selber. Vielleicht wollte er herausfinden, was genau mit ihm passiert war. In der Zentrale, ein Ort, der Harry für seinen Geschmack zu vertraut war, wartete Emilia auf irgendetwas, und ihren unruhigen Schritten nach zu urteilen, tat sie das schon länger.

Als sie ihn sah, ging sie direkt auf ihn zu, und schob ihn in einen der Räume. „Wo denkst du gehst du hin?", fragte sie ihn kalt.

Harry hielt ihren Blick und erwiderte, „Mich umziehen, Kampfkleidung Stufe 2, erinnerst du dich wie das abläuft?"

Sein Ton war selbst für ihn zu vorlaut, und Harry wunderte sich in dem Moment über sich selbst, allerdings war es zu spät, die Worte waren bereits ausgesprochen, und Emilia blickte ihn unverändert kalt an.

„Du magst vielleicht eine Kampfausbildung genossen haben, aber sobald du auch nur einen Fuß in das Nest setzt, gehst du drauf. Hast du vergessen, was mit Bellatrix war? Nun, die Schatten werden nicht mit dir spielen, sie werden es nicht lustig finden, für sie zählt nur, dass du tot bist, und dann werden sie wieder schlafen gehen. Das ist ihr Tag, Aufstehen, Essen, Töten, Essen, Schlafen. Du hast keine Chance."

Harry wich zurück, nicht nur vor der kalten Stimme Emilias, sondern auch vor ihrer Hand, welche tatsächlich sich langsam ihrem Zauberstab zuwandte, und Harrys Eigene tat es auch.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry, welcher dasselbe tat, alarmbereit, und vor allem geschockt.

„Was machst du da?", rief Harry.

Emilia blickte ihn nur weiter kalt an, „Ich werde dir etwas zeigen, zwei Erinnerungen, es sind meine Eigenen. Wenn du danach, nachdem du diese Bilder gesehen hast, immernoch dumm genug bist, um kämpfen zu wollen, dann soll es wohl so sein. Tenebris Verba!"

Ein schwarzer Strahl traf Harry und er sank zu Boden, unfähig sich zu bewegen, wobei er bemerkte noch, wie Emilia ihn auf einen Stuhl setzte, bevor die Erinnerungen kamen.

_Sie erschienen bei München. Harry hatte das starke Gefühl, im falschen Körper zu sein, seine Bewegungen schienen ihm fremd, und langsam verlor er auch das Gefühl dafür, wer er war. Sein Geist versuchte, sich dagegen zu wehren, doch der Zauber war um seinen Kopf wie eine Steinmauer._

_Sein Geist verschwand in der Erinnerung, die auf ihn einstürzte, und in einem letzten Funken klaren Gedanken spürte er, dass er wohl Emilia war._

_Doch sie hatte diesen Namen nicht. Sie hatte keinen Namen, jetzt im Moment war sie die Alpha, gab Befehle, die ihr gegeben wurde, weiter._

_Sie hatte diesen Einsatz schon hundertmal gehabt, seit sie sich erinnern konnte, acht Male während des Mondzyklus. Sie errichtete den Feldzauber gegen Apparation, und sie wusste genau, was die andern Schatten gerade taten._

_Sie betrat als erstes den Flur. Ein überraschter Muggel blickte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an, doch in der Sekunde, in der er sie entdeckt hatte, sandte sie den Todesfluch._

_Lautlos sackte der Mann zu Boden. Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie ihn die Treppe ins Untergeschoss runterfliegen._

_Oben im Gebäude wohnte ihren Angaben nach Alastor Moody, 51 Jahre, aktiver Auror, samt drei weiteren Personen, die er schützte._

_Die Tür war wenig Hindernis, und einer der Schatten preschte in den Raum, um Deckung zu geben und es wurde auf die Aura gefeuert, welche im Raum aufbrannte. Sie schoss einen Fluch, um Flucht zu verhindern, und schaffte es, ein Bein unterhalb des Knies abzuschneiden._

_Der Auror machte Anstalten, mit der Frau an seiner Seite, zu apparieren, und schoss kurz darauf grell brennende Todesflüche, denen die Alpha auswich. Der Mann verhielt sich allerdings irrational._

_Er erstellte einen Portschlüssel, dagegen hatten sie keine Vorkehrungen getroffen, allerdings konnte er unmöglich alle Personen mitnehmen, zwei Kinder hatten sich in einem Nebenzimmer versteckt, und der Mann konnte keine Anstalten machen - ohne Bein - die restlichen Kinder zu ergreifen._

_Doch er verschwand und auf Befehl des Alphas wurde ein Zauber gegen Portschlüssel erstellt. Doch sie spürte weitere Auren, außen, außerhalb des Gebäudes, wahrscheinlich Auroren. Doch ihre Befehle waren klar, Wohnung verschließen und zurück zum ersten Wegpunkt._

_Sie setzten ein magisches Feuer in der Wohnung und verschlossen alle Öffnungen. Die restlichen Personen würden durch das Feuer sterben. Der Auror versuchte tatsächlich, zu den Kindern zu gelangen, tauchte hinter ihnen auf, doch einer der Schatten beförderte ihn in die nächste Wohnung, gegenüber, während die Alpha drei Auroren niederstreckte._

_Sie verließen das Gebäude und sie wusste, dass die Auroren keine Chance hatten, die restlichen Ziele noch zu erreichen, und da der Tod in den Flammen wahrscheinlich war, sah die Alpha ihr Ziel als erfüllt an._

Harry hatte kaum Zeit, nachzudenken, zu schnell war er wieder in seinem Körper und versuchte, sich wieder daran zu gewöhnen Harry zu sein. Doch ehe er sich vollständig gewöhnen konnte, wurde er bereits wieder zur nächsten Erinnerung gerissen, in der Zeit hatte sich Emilia keinen Zentimeter bewegt.

_Harry schritt durch das Krankenhaus, doch schnell verschwand wiedermal der Sinn für den eigenen Geist._

_Diesmal hatte sie sogar einen Namen, Emilia, und das seit Jahren. Seit sie von Thomas und Albus gerettet wurde, seit sie sie aufgenommen hatten. Seit sie Jason getroffen hatte. Doch die Gedanken schob sie beiseite, auch wenn sie eigentlich froh war, sie zu haben, denken zu können._

_Sie betrat das Krankenzimmer in dem die junge Miss Weasley lag. Der Heiler sah verstört aus, kein Wunder, bei dem Anblick._

_Die junge Weasley wurde auf jede erdenkliche Art gefoltert, selbst wenn sie am Leben wäre, psychisch wäre sie kaum noch lebensfähig._

_Ihr Körper war verwüstet, zerstört, von der unbändigen Macht, zerstört von der Zeit, die sie unter diesen elenden Schatten verbracht hat, missbraucht, nur, um an Harry Potters Innerstes zu gelangen._

_Der Heiler verließ den Raum, und Emilia wollte den Verwandten diesen Anblick ersparen. Sie setzte ihren Zauberstab an, und versuchte zu heilen. Sie wusste selbst, dass Heilung an einer Toten reichlich sinnlos war, allerdings war dies nur der Versuch, den Verwandten die psychische Folter zu ersparen._

_Aus reiner Gewohnheit protokollierte sie, was sie machte. Die Heiler, die vorbei gingen, blickten irritiert rein, und als eine Schwester dazu stieß, lächelte sie nur ein trauriges Lächeln, und ging ebenfalls ihres Weges._

_Emilia wollte, dass der Abschied von der jungen Miss Weasley so angenehm wie möglich war. In dem Moment fiel ihr allerdings auch ein, dass sie dringend den Heiler von Harry Potter kontaktieren sollte._

_Sie durchstand auf der Suche danach sowohl eine Unterhaltung mit Molly Weasley als auch eine mit der jungen Miss Granger, bevor sie den Heiler erreichte. Inkompetenter Idiot, bei dem kleinsten Signal dieser Art hätte er sofort die Unsäglichen alarmieren müssen._

_Bei der Untersuchung Potters stellte sie klar fest, dass seine Magie langsam begann zu schwinden, etwas, was an der hohen Konzentration fremder Magie lag, und wenn sie nicht schnell handelte, würde seine Magie samt seiner Seele aus seinem Körper gepresst werden._

_Sie rief Thomas und gemeinsam brachten sie den Jungen weg, nach Hogwarts, mitunter die einzige Einrichtung, in der passende Maßnahmen getroffen werden konnten._

_Langsam gewann Harry die Oberhand über seinen Geist, die Umgebung wurde langsam undeutlicher, dunkler, und er spürte den Fluch, der ihm diese Bilder aufzwang._

Mit einem scharfen Einatmen öffnete er die Augen. Emilia hatte ihren Zauberstab gesenkt, und Harry war fassungslos, nachdem er sich wieder an seinen Körper gewöhnt hatte, lagen ihm Worte auf der Zunge, Worte, die er sich nicht traute auszusprechen. Sie lagen schwer und wie Blei auf ihm, und Emilias kalter Blick wich wieder ihrer freundlichen Miene, als sie erkannte, was sie ihm gezeigt hatte.

„Harry, es ist zu gefährlich für dich. Du bist noch nicht bereit.", versuchte sie ihn nochmal umzustimmen.

Doch das hatte er gerade gar nicht im Kopf. Noch jemand ist wegen ihm gestorben, nur, damit Voldemort sein krankes Spiel mit ihm spielen konnte.

Nur, damit Harry zusammenbrach. Jetzt verstand er das Verhalten der Weasleys. Er verstand warum Ginny nicht da war.

Ginny Weasley war tot, nur wegen ihm. Auf grausamste Art ermordet.

Eine seltsame Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Wut kroch in ihm hoch. Harry wusste, dass es seine Schuld war, es gab da nichts daran zu drehen. Er war schuld an dem aufkommenden Krieg, und er wusste das.

Man hatte ihm beigebracht, mit der Last zu leben. Genau das würde er tun. Er würde kämpfen, er würde alles tun, damit wieder Frieden herrscht. Alles. Wenn er dabei starb wäre das kein großer Verlust.

Harry wusste, dass er den Angriff nicht provoziert hatte, nicht so wie bei Sirius. Das war eigene Blödheit gewesen, das war sogar fast besser zu verkraften, aber die Tatsache, dass jemand nur starb, damit man an ihn rankam, war beinahe unerträglich.

Thomas hatte ihm fast genau dazu schon mal etwas gesagt, dass es sein konnte, dass jemand gefoltert würde, um an Informationen zu kommen, dass jemand starb, aber dass Harry wissen müsste, dass wenn er redete, viel mehr Menschen sterben würden.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er erneut, dass Emilia im Raum stand. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab weggesteckt, und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. Er fand es sehr schwer, sich jetzt auf Emilia zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht wusste sie ja nicht, dass er von Ginnys Tod keine Ahnung hatte.

Harry konnte fast nicht reden, die Verzweiflung nahm zu, es war wieder wie nach Sirius Tod, und mit der Erkenntnis, dass noch jemand um seinetwillen gestorben war, kam alles wieder hoch.

Emilia wusste das wohl, „Du siehst auch nicht aus, als seist du in der Verfassung, jetzt zu kämpfen. Du solltest mit jemanden reden. Schreib Hermine und Ron. Alleine schaffst du das nicht."

Doch Harry hörte kaum zu. Durch seine Adern floss zu viel Wut und Adrenalin, als sich jetzt beruhigen zu können. Er versuchte Emilia anzusehen. Möglichst standhaft, „Ich kann kämpfen."

Sie atmete durch, und bedachte ihn mit einem eigenartigen Blick. Emilia nickte einfach, sie hieß es nicht gut, und das wusste Harry, aber ihm war im Moment so ziemlich alles egal.

Er schob alles beiseite, und sperrte alles hinter seine geistigen Schilde. Er konnte sich auch noch später um solche Sachen kümmern. Jetzt in dem Moment zählte nur, einem kleinen Mädchen das Schicksal zu ersparen, dass schon viele andere erlitten hatten.

Ein vielleicht schlimmeres Schicksal als das von Ginny, doch er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Er zog Kampfkleidung an, und ohne viel Beachtung von Thomas wurde er in ein Team eingeteilt mit Alexander und Emilia, und noch vier Auroren , die er nicht kannte, welche allerdings unter französischer Flagge hier waren.

Und auf gewisse Art war die Reise mit diesem Portschlüssel, mit den vorbeirasenden Farben, eine Reise zu jenen Tagen, in denen Harry als vermisst galt. Eine Reise zu jenem schrecklichen Ort, der Ginny Weasleys Tod verursachte. Und vielleicht fand Harry dort Antworten.


	16. Feuertaufe

Der Portschlüssel führte in ein abgelegenes Dorf, alte Häuser mit gebrochenen Fassaden, von Jahren gezeichnete Bauwerke. Harry bewegte sich fast an der Spitze der Gruppe. Alexander bewegte sich entschlossen durch das Gras, das an der östlichen Seite des Dorfes lag, am Fuße eines Berges, der von Wäldern bedeckt war.

„Folgende Lage: Unbekannte Örtlichkeit, von denen die Entführungen aus getätigt werden. Die Unsäglichen werden das Nest lokalisieren, gestürmt wird augenblicklich nach Erhalt der Entfernungen.", erklärte er der Gruppe.

Harry nickte. Thomas würde Entfernungen zum Nest durchgeben, auf welche Weise auch immer. Das Dorf lag hinter ihnen, und sie zogen in Richtung des Waldes, dieser riesigen Fläche, die mit Bäumen bewachsen war. Ein perfektes Versteck.

Geplante Wälder, die so geordnet waren, weil sie von den Muggeln gepflanzt wurden, bargen Gefahren, die für sie nicht sichtbar waren. Harry bewegte sich mit Alexander nun durch den Wald, er lief über teils sehr glattem Laub, und die Bäume ragten weit über ihre Köpfe auf und schlossen sich durch ihre Kronen zusammen.

Alexander lief nun. Harry verstand nicht, wie das lokalisieren vonstatten ging, aber er wusste, dass sie es bald gefunden hatten. Der Wald schien tatsächlich dunkler zu werden mit jedem Schritt, den Harry tat. Schatten tanzten zwischen den Stämmen, bäumte sich auf, sanken ab, flogen hoch und überreizten Harrys Sinne.

Hier war es wohl. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund liefen sie weiter, und Alexander schien sehr konzentriert zu sein, als er anhielt, und vorsichtig weiterlief.

Er beugte sich runter, nahm einen Zweig in die Hand, und verzauberte ihn. Den Zauber kannte Harry nicht, aber als Alexander den Zweig nach vorne warf, erkannte er seine Wirkung. Um den Zweig formten sich augenblicklich dunkle Schatten und er schien sich mitten in der Luft aufzulösen.

Harry versuchte sich auf die Ursache zu konzentrieren. Hier sammelte sich tatsächlich Schattenmagie, allerdings konnte Harry sie nur sehr schwer ausmachen, und so musste er sich auf seine Intuition verlassen.

Alexander wies ihn an, den Zauber zu untersuchen. Harry verstand nicht wirklich viel von Feldzaubern, allerdings wusste er, wie man sie brechen konnte. Er sendete seine Energie aus, doch der Zauber in diesem Wald schien die fremde Magie zu spüren und fast schon wütend flackerte die Luft auf.

Alexander ging auf ihn zu, „Das wird jetzt ein wenig komplizierter. Ich muss dich anleiten, weil es ein bisschen was mit Arithmantik zutun hat."

Harry verstand die Hälfte der darauf folgenden Anweisungen nicht, doch er musste seine Energie aus sich fließen lassen, und führte damit ein paar - wenn er das so beschreiben konnte - Drehungen aus.

Alexander machte es ihm nach und nach wenigen Momenten, flackerte das Feld ein letztes Mal auf, und Harry musste bei dem folgenden Anblick scharf die Luft einziehen.

Es war _riesig._ Wo sich vor wenigen Sekunden noch Buchen und Eichen in die Höhe reckten, standen sie nun vor Harrys Augen, _vor den Augen eines jeden Muggel_, Mauern, Türme und sogar eine Art Arena. Harry erschrak vor dem Anblick dieses Komplexes, mitten in Frankreich, in dem sich zahllose Unmenschlichkeiten ereigneten.

„Eine wahre Hochburg.", murmelte Alexander, fast ehrfürchtig. Doch es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bis er sich wieder gefangen hat, seine Augen strahlten Entschlossenheit aus, aber auch eine bedrückende Dringlichkeit, die Harry gar nicht gefiel.

„Okay, es wird ernst, wir haben geradezu lächerliche Überzahlen zu erwarten, das heißt, dass die Angriffe besser koordiniert sein müssen, das hier wird kein Kampf, sondern eher eine Operation. Die anderen Teams müssten gleich eintreffen."

Und als Thomas und viele weitere Unsägliche eintrafen, sahen ihre Blicke verändert aus, beinahe gehetzt. Thomas hielt sich die Finger an die Schläfen, aber nicht vor Schmerz, er schien sich viel mehr zu konzentrieren.

Nach wenigen Momenten hörte er auf, und gab die erwarteten Befehle. Harry straffte sich. Es war ein riesiger Komplex und in der Tat hieß das in diesem Fall viele, wenn nicht zu viele Gegner.

Er hörte, wie um ihn herum Unsägliche eigene Feldzauber für ihr provisorisches Versteck errichteten, bevor Thomas Stimme durch den Wald hallte.

„Die Situation hat sich geändert. Da wir mit erheblichen Überzahlen von Gegnern rechnen müssen, werden zunächst nur bestimmte Teams vorgehen. Alle Auroren werden zunächst dieses Areal bewachen. Team Phi und Team Omega werden reingehen, in den ersten Wachturm und in den unterirdischen Teil des Gebäudes. Der Rest bleibt auf Abruf, das heißt auch alle Unsäglichen, die keinem dieser Zugriffsteams zugeteilt sind. Des Weiteren trifft bald der komplette Orden des Phönix ein, angeführt von Albus Dumbledore."

Das hatte gesessen. Die Auroren sahen etwas empört aus, fingen sich allerdings schnell wieder und koordinierten sich. Harry sah, wie Jason und Alexander auf dem Weg zu Emilia waren, welche bei Thomas und zwei anderen Unsäglichen stand, die Harry nicht kannte. Aus den Erzählungen musste es sich wohl um August und irgendeine Frau namens Caroline handeln.

Harry machte sich bereit, und lief zu dem Auroren, der das Kommando übernommen hatte. Es spielte in dem Moment keine Rolle für Harry, ob er das mit Recht tat. Harry hatte jegliches Denken ausgeschaltet, damit er sich nicht mit den Ereignissen des Tages beschäftigen musste.

Der Auror nickte Harry nur ab, und wies ihn an, auf die Ankunft des Ordens zu warten und sie zu instruieren. Offensichtlich schmeckte dem Auroren Harrys Alter nicht. So begnügte Harry sich mit elender Warterei, und das, obwohl jede Faser seines Körpers kampfbereit war.

Er sah erneut auf diese Festung, die vor ihren Augen erschienen war, als die Feldzauber verschwanden. Wurde Harry selbst in einem Ort wie diesem gefangen gehalten? Und wie zur Hölle konnte es sein, dass diese Orte für die Unsäglichen und sogar Dumbledore nicht zu finden waren?

Wie aufs Stichwort hörte er das Geräusch von Apparation. Vor Harry stand Remus Lupin, und lächelte ihn etwas freundlich, aber auch kühl an. Kurz darauf folgten Alastor Moody, Tonks und viele andere, darunter auch einige, die Harry nicht kannte. Als der letzte, Albus Dumbledore, von Flammen umhüllt, samt Phönix erschien, wünschte sich Harry sehnlichst, dass er das mit den Auren spüren nicht gelernt hätte.

Die Aura von Dumbledore strahlte eine bedrohliche Macht aus, die Harry Unbehagen bereitete, da diese weißmagische Macht, die der Direktor ausstrahlte, auf seine Magie nicht gerade angenehm wirkte.

„Harry. Bring mich zu den Auroren.", kommandierte Dumbledore, in einem Ton, der für den Dumbledore von früher untypisch wäre, diesem hier allerdings immer mehr eigen wurde.

Harry nickte ergeben und führte Dumbledore zu den Auroren, welche scheinbar eine Karte der Umgebung mittlerweile herausgeholt hatten und dort planten.

Remus lief neben ihm und wirkte ebenfalls ernst. „Harry, pass auf dich auf, ja? Tu mir den Gefallen."

Harry nickte, „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Dumbledore hiermit nicht zufrieden ist."

Remus lächelte, „Jah, Albus war nie ein Mensch, der zuerst agiert hat."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, und konzentrierte sich. Sollten sie überfallen werden, war es lebensnotwendig, schnell zu reagieren.

„WIR BRAUCHEN EINEN HEILER!", schallte Thomas Stimme durch die angespannte Stille und schnitt hindurch wie ein Messer.

Wenig später rannte einer des Phönixordens auf die Gruppe zu, welche wieder angekommen war. Jason lag auf dem Boden, und Harry sah, dass er wohl einiges abbekommen hatte.

Blut tropfte von Jasons Bauchraum auf den Waldboden, und Harry erkannte auf dem ersten Blick, dass es ein sehr mächtiger Schneidefluch gewesen sein musste.

Der Heiler tropfte etwas Flüssigkeit aus einer Phiole in den Schnitt, und es entstand ein zischendes Geräusch.

Der Schnitt auf seinem Bauch verschwand langsam, aber Harry musste zuerst wegsehen, weil er _wusste_, dass sich bei einer solchen Wunde die Gewebeteile nur langsam zusammenfügten, und der Anblick war alles andere als angenehm.

Dumbledores Stimme unterbrach nun die neu entstandene Hektik, „Die Schatten wissen nun von unserer Anwesenheit. Die Gruppenleiter wissen bereits die taktischen Daten, alles Weitere wird vom Phönixorden geklärt. Wir leiten die Hauptoffensive."

Harry war sowas gewöhnt, und doch löste Thomas kalte Stimme und Worte einen Schauer in ihm aus: „Gegner eliminieren, nicht verwunden! Haben das alle verstanden? Keine Chance auf einen Gegenangriff lassen!"

Harry nickte, auch wenn es keiner sehen würde, und machte sich bereit, und sein Körper schien zu vibrieren von der Energie, die er darin spürte. Er stand definitiv unter Adrenalin.

Ihre Gruppen fanden sich wieder, doch diesmal wurde Harrys vertraute Gruppe auch noch von Remus Lupin unterstützt, der einen grimmigen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte, und dadurch keineswegs so müde erschien wie sonst, nein, es schien ihm tatsächlich _Spaß_ zu machen.

Wenn Harry es aber ehrlich zugeben musste, dann empfand er es ebenfalls so - zumindest aufregend. Alexander, welcher eine leichte Blutung an der Wange hatte, sagte ihnen Entfernungen, die Harry ohne Probleme in sein magisches Verständnis umgeleitet hatte.

Er musste etwa zwanzig Meter unter die Waldfläche, er spürte wie sich langsam eine Art Tunnel bahnte. Seine Magie trug ihn durch den Erdboden hindurch und durch ein Hindernis, welches wohl der alte Schutzzauber war.

Der Gang war verdammt dunkel, und Harry hatte Mühe, sich an die Umgebung zu gewöhnen. Er ließ seine Magie in Richtung seiner Augen fließen, und hoffte, dass das etwas ändern würde. Und tatsächlich klärte sich seine Sicht etwas auf, und er sah durch die starken Stränge der Schattenmagie, die in diesen Mauern steckte.

Alexander sprach diverse Feldzauber, die Harry nicht kannte, aber er bemerkte, wie sie das Dickicht an kalter Magie langsam lösen und die Mauern von ihr befreiten.

Sie preschten vor, rannten fast durch die Gänge, und Harry war ebenso wie die anderen darauf bedacht, möglichst kein Laut bei seinen Schritten von sich zu geben. Dann bemerkten sie die Schatten.

Kalte Auren, sehr mächtige kalte Auren bahnten sich den Weg zu ihnen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Luft von pechschwarzen Flüchen zerschnitten wurde, welchen Harry durch Wegrollen auswich.

Alle Tricks die er je gelernt hatte kamen ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis. Der Gang war drei Meter breit und gut fünf Meter hoch. Er peitschte seinen Zauberstab und ein wahrer Wirbelwind aus Schattenmagie verließ ihn, der sich jedoch nicht auf die Auren zubewegte, sondern einfach in der Luft stehenblieb.

Die Flüche, die er durch diesen Wirbelwind schoss nahmen absolut unvorhersehbare Bahnen ein, ein Trick, den er sich ausgedacht hatte, als Thomas immer zu wissen schien, wo Harry seine Flüche hinfeuerte.

Es schien tatsächlich Wirkung zu zeigen, da einige Schatten getroffen schienen. Harry zog schnell seinen Kopf zurück, damit ein Todesfluch ihn nicht traf. Neben ihm hockte Emilia, welche berechnend auf die Schatten blickte und vereinzelt Flüche schoss, welche die Gegner genau in die Stirn trafen.

Es war letztendlich einer der französischen Auroren, der den Schatten mit einem heftigen Explosionszauber den Gar ausmachte. Sie rannten weiter durch diesen Gang, und trafen irgendwann in einer Halle ein, in der bereits ein Kampf wütete. Die kalten Auren der Schatten verblendeten so stark, dass die wenigen normalen magischen Auren dazwischen wie ein Leuchtfeuer wirkten, ein Licht in einem dunklen Raum.

Flüche rasten hin und her, Harry sprintete in Deckung, warf Zauber in Richtung der Gegner, oder suchte zwischendurch wieder seine Gruppe. Es war ein heilloses Durcheinander, indem sich Alexander und die anderen Unsäglichen bestens zurecht zu finden schienen.

Ein Gegner fiel Harry besonders ins Auge. Schulterlange braune Haare und der Einzige der Schatten, der keine Kopfbedeckung hatte. Sein kaltes verächtliches Grinsen kam auf Harry zu, während er Fluch für Fluch auf ihn feuerte, und Harry schleunigst ausweichen musste, denn die Aura des Fluches war schon körperlich zu spüren.

Harry ließ Steine in den Weg der Flüche fliegen, denn sie waren von so stark, dass es Harry irritierte, dass Jason und die anderen ihn nicht direkt ausgeschalten hatten, und Harry jetzt beinahe hilflos gegen diesen Gegner kämpfte.

Er löste sich halb aus der Ebene heraus, und sprang, physisch, zur Seite. Die Sensation, aus eigener Kraft zu fliegen, war etwas, was Harry sonst genoss. Er steuerte sich zur Seite des Schattens, um ihn zu irritieren, Harry musste das so schnell wie möglich ausnutzen, die kleinste Sekunde Verzögerung könnte seinen Tod bedeuten!

Er sendete die stärksten Flüche auf diese Kreatur, machte Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab um die Wirkung besser zu steuern, und versuchte dann, mit voller Konzentration, seine gesamte Energie in einen Kraftstoß zu bündeln.

Und wirklich ging der Schatten erst zu Boden und wurde dann nach hinten geschleudert, doch zu Harrys Leidwesen fing er sich, machte beinahe einen Salto, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch es war genug Zeit, dass Thomas sich neben Harry positionieren konnte.

Und Thomas Aura flackerte bedrohlich, sie pulsierte, wirbelte, drehte sich und strahlte eine aggressive Macht aus, die Harry Angst eintrieb, das Bedürfnis wegzurennen, die Arme schützen über sich zu halten; _Irgendwas _zu tun damit dieses bedrückende Gefühl der Anspannung verschwand.

Und er feuerte Flüche, die wohl mindestens so mächtig waren, wie seine gesamte Aura!

Harry fegte den Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Mann, welcher, was seine Flüche ging, die perverse Neigung hatte, auf Harry zu feuern, anstatt auf die offensichtlich größeren Bedrohungen für sein Leib und Leben.

Harry schoss Flüche, war allerdings auch viel damit beschäftigt, sich verteidigen zu müssen, während Thomas unaufhörlich mächtige Zauber wirkte. Der andere Mann begann zu springen, er verschwand in schwarzen Rauchschwaden, und wiederholte dies so schnell, dass Harry Mühe hatte, ihm zu folgen, allerdings war es wohl der einzige Weg, Thomas Flüchen auszuweichen.

Harry fokussierte ihn und versuchte zu ahnen, wo er hinsprang, doch jedes Mal, wenn er seine Aura spürte, war er bereits wieder woanders, es war als wäre er schneller als seine Magie.

Doch plötzlich änderte er seine Taktik, schleuderte Flüche auf Thomas, während Harry fast unbeachtet blieb. Thomas riss ein Schild hoch und schoss seinerseits wieder.

Doch die Annahme, man würde Harry keine Beachtung schenken, wurde je zerstört, als eine weitere, dunkle Aura auf den Mann zuflog, und sich neben ihm eine weitere Gestalt formte.

Der Schatten kämpfte mit Thomas, offensichtlich mit vollstem Einsatz, und Thomas wurde in die Defensive gedrängt. Der braunhaarige Mann grinste Harry höhnisch an, und wirkte den mächtigsten Zauber, den Harry je gesehen hat.

Er schnitt durch die Halle, und Harry riss ein Schild hoch, doch der Fluch prasselte durch, und traf Harry direkt am Kopf.

Die Sensation, die folgte, würde Harry nie vergessen. Er hatte erwartet, sofort tot zu sein, aber er fühlte nur ein unglaublich starkes Reißen. Er wurde aus der physischen Ebene gesaugt, und weggeschleudert, eine Reise, die Harry weder kontrollieren noch ihr Ziel erahnen konnte.

Er klatschte hart auf dem Boden auf, und rollte sich instinktiv zur Seite, doch hier war kein Fluch, niemand war hier, nur eine Stimme, eine kalte, hohe, schlangenartige Stimme.

„Harry Potter. Willkommen!"

Aus den Schatten löste sich eine Gestalt und leuchtend rote Augen blitzen Harry an.

* * *

><p>Soo neues Kapitel, kommentiert wenn ihr lust habt^^<p> 


	17. Die Fehde

Harry richtete sich auf, doch er war wackelig auf den Beinen. Er stand der Bestie gegenüber, die sein Leben zur Hölle machte. Überraschender Weise fühlte er keinen Schmerz in seiner Narbe, sondern lediglich das Brennen der verdorbenen schwarzmagischen Aura vor ihm.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du fragen hast.", sagte Voldemort. Vollkommen neutral, und Harry wunderte sich hundertfach, warum er so mit ihm sprach. Aus irgendeinem Grund spürte Harry Angst vor dieser Kreatur, vielleicht lag es an dem Kampf, den sich der dunkle Lord mit Dumbledore geleistet hatte.

Harrys Bewusstsein wurde angegriffen, Voldemort versuchte in seinen Geist einzudringen, doch Harry hielt dagegen und tatsächlich hielten seine geistigen Schilde stand, doch er war beinahe sofort außer Atem.

Voldemort saß ruhig auf seinem Thron, die knochige Hand um ein Glas geschlossen. „Potter, Potter, wie es aussieht, hast du schnell gelernt.", seine Stimme klang hämisch.

Harry hielt seinen Blick standhaft, er versuchte, trotz des noch bestehenden Schwindels klar zu stehen. Trotzig hielt er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, und richtete ihn auf dieses Monster, doch der dunkle Lord winkte einfach ab, „Das ist nutzlos gegen uns, das müsstest du inzwischen begriffen haben."

Harrys Stabarm zitterte wie verrückt. Voldemort schritt um ihn herum, und Harry stand einfach regungslos da, inmitten dieser dunklen Halle.

„Du wirst dich womöglich wundern, warum du hier bist. Wir, Lord Voldemort, sind gewillt, dir diese Fragen zu beantworten, mit ein paar Einschränkungen, versteht sich.", zischte der dunkle Lord ihm zu, „Denn weißt du, Harry Potter, du bist für uns uninteressant geworden. Diese Macht, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt, ist nichts weiter, als ein Märchen aus der Vergangenheit. Sieh, was unsere Soldaten aus dir gemacht haben. Der alte Narr glaubte, es steckte die Liebe in dir, und auch, wenn das keine Macht ist, die Lord Voldemort schlagen kann, so haben wir… eben diese Vorkehrung getroffen. Zu unserer Sicherheit. Jetzt bist du nichts weiter als ein Produkt alter Forschungen."

„Warum das Ganze? Warum eine Muggelstadt überfallen, wegen ein paar alten Kunstschätzen?", rief Harry ihm zu, eine der wenigen verbliebenen Möglichkeiten dieser Situation.

„Das, Harry Potter, gehört zu den Fragen, die wir dir nicht beantworten werden.", zischte diese Bestie ihn an.

Harry fragte sich langsam, ob bei Voldemort jetzt endgültig die Sicherungen durchgebrannt sind, vor allem, was seinen Ausdruck angeht. Sprach er tatsächlich von sich selbst im Plural?

Wut brannte in Harry hoch, doch noch vielmehr wütete Verzweiflung in ihm, „Warum Ginny?"

Voldemort bleckte die Zähne, „Nunja, während du zwar keine direkte Bedrohung für mich darstellst, so bleibt die Tatsache, dass du für die Menschen eine Art Idol bist. Und die junge Weasley hielt dich für das ultimative Symbol. Es war… persönlich, das müssen wir leider zugeben."

„Was willst du, Tom?", brachte Harry zwischen vor Wut zusammengepressten Zähnen heraus.

Darauf drehte sich Voldemort auf dem Absatz um, und zog blitzschnell den Zauberstab, „Crucio!"

Und der bekannte, unerträgliche Schmerz zuckte durch Harry durch und breitete sich in ihm aus.

„Das wird dich lehren uns korrekt anzusprechen!", grollte Voldemort. Mehr wollte Harry nicht.

„Warum bin ich hier?", krächzte Harry. Voldemort ging zurück zu seinem Thron, und schien zu Grinsen. Jedenfalls soweit er mit diesem Gesicht konnte.

„Ganz einfach, Harry. Du wirst dem alten Narren eine Nachricht von mir überbringen.", und Voldemort legte wieder die Hand um dieses Glas.

„Ich bin keine Eule.", murmelte Harry, und hätte sich selbst am liebsten für diese Reaktion geschlagen. Er war nicht in der Position, vorlaut zu sein!

„Crucio.", war Voldemorts gelangweilte Antwort. Und zum ersten Mal schrie Harry vor dem dunklen Lord vor Schmerzen.

„Du wirst eine Nachricht überbringen. Und ich rate dir, sie wortwörtlich zu überbringen. Sage Dumbledore, dass es der Phönix bereuen wird, wenn er sich weiter in Angelegenheiten einmischt, die eindeutig nichts mit dem Konflikt zutun haben! Sonst werden unsere Soldaten in den Hort einbrechen und den Bruder von seinen Ketten befreien. Dann wird er sehen, wie er sein geliebtes Hogwarts noch länger halten kann.", zischte Voldemort ihm zu, und mit jedem Wort schien seine Stimme lauter zu werden.

Es war also offiziell. Der schwarze Lord hatte nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Der Mann vor Harry war schlichtweg irre, was ihn womöglich aber noch gefährlicher machte. Harry war inzwischen auf den Knien, die konstante Folter und die Angriffe auf seinen Kopf waren zu viel für ihn.

„Doch nun zu dir, Harry. Ich habe ein letztes Angebot für dich. Du hast gesehen, wie viel der alte Narr vor dir verheimlicht hat. Und nun bittet er Verräter, dich zu unterrichten. Was hat das Licht wirklich für dich getan? Stell dir doch mal diese einfache Frage."

Harry versuchte, den Kopf schief zu legen, und sich dumm zu stellen, das funktionierte immer.

Voldemort starrte ihm in die Augen, während Harry versuchte, seinen Blick nur nicht in das Gesicht dieser Kreatur wandern zu lassen.

„Du warst früher doch nicht so begriffsstutzig. Du weißt genau, dass du im Licht nichts weiter als eine weitere Schachfigur bist. Nichts weiter als ein Soldat. Doch hier wärst du mehr!", sprach der dunkle Lord zu Harry.

Dieser versuchte krampfhaft, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. „Also soll ich, anstatt Dumbledore zu gehorchen, dir zu Füßen liegen?"

„Crucio!", rief Voldemort, „Du schaffst es nicht, zu lernen, oder?", und verärgert hielt er den Fluch einige Minuten lang, während Harry auf dem schwarzen Boden vor ihm krampfte und sich wandte.

Harrys Stimme schlug fehl, aus seinem Mund wollte kein Laut mehr kommen, sein Hals brannte wie Feuer, ob Crucio oder nicht.

Er war blind und seine Sicht verschwamm. Vielleicht weinte er, vielleicht blutete er, er wusste es nicht mehr.

Sein Körper schien nicht aufhören wollen zu krampfen und Harry versuchte inständig, nicht komplett die Selbstkontrolle zu verlieren, und versuchte, sich mit magischer Hilfe auf die Beine zu helfen.

Doch sofort als er versuchte, sich aus der Ebene zu lösen, wurde er von einer glühend heißen Wand wieder zurück auf diesen Boden gedrückt, während Voldemort schallend lachte.

„Harry Potter, du amüsierst uns köstlich. Doch nun müssen wir uns leider verabschieden. Ich habe die Schutzzauber entfernt, du kannst verschwinden. Du hast drei Minuten Zeit, und vergiss die Nachricht nicht.", zischte er ihm zu, bevor er aus dem Saal verschwand.

Harry, noch immer am Boden, und unfähig, sich zu bewegen, dachte krampfhaft an irgendeinen Ort, der ihm Sicherheit bieten würde, denn er glaubte nicht, dass er laufen könnte.

Nach einem Geistesblitz versuchte er, erneut sich aus der Ebene zu lösen, doch scheinbar ließ durch den Cruciatus Fluch seine Zielfertigkeit nach, so landete er in Hogsmeade vor dem Drei Besen, vor dem die Wirtin gerade ihre morgendliche Portion Frischluft schnappte.

Doch kurz bevor der Schrei von Madam Rosmerta ertönte, fiel Harry in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

><p>Die Tatsache, dass der Direktor sich nicht hatte blicken lassen, beunruhigte Ron ein wenig. Die Tatsache, dass Professor McGonagall mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen auf sie zu schritt, und sie bat, in das Büro des Direktors zu kommen, beunruhigte ihn noch mehr.<p>

Die Stufen zu Dumbledores Büro waren schnell erklommen, sowohl Ron als auch Hermine nahmen nur jede zweite Stufe, und der erste Blick in das Büro verriet, dass Dumbledore bisher nicht die Zeit gehabt hatte, aufzuräumen.

Hier waren teilweise die Dinge noch immer so zerbrochen, wie Harry sie wohl zurückgelassen haben musste. Ron und Hermine setzten sich auf die beiden freien Stühle, und sahen Dumbledore über einen Tisch an, der geradezu untypisch leer war, bis auf ein paar kleine Figuren, welche am Rande standen.

Der Schulleiter blickte sie berechnend an, fast so, als würde er ihre Reaktionen beurteilen, bevor er ihnen etwas sagte. Bis er schließlich anfing zu sprechen verging eine halbe Ewigkeit.

„Ich habe euch etwas mitzuteilen. Gestern Abend gab es einen Einsatz der Unsäglichen, zu dem der Orden des Phönix dazugerufen wurde."

Ron fuhr hoch, und saß kerzengerade auf seinem Stuhl, bevor er fragte, „Warum wurden wir nicht informiert?"

Dumbledore lächelte versöhnlich und schob sich die Halbmondbrille zu Recht, „Nunja, das hat zwei Ursachen. Zum einen ist das System noch nicht ausgefeilt, mit der die Mitglieder des Ordens über einen Vorfall informiert werden. Zum anderen war ich nicht sicher, ob ihr bereits soweit seid."

Ron grummelte etwas, was auch Hermine neben ihm nicht zu verstehen schien, und fragte schlichtweg noch etwas, „Gegen was oder wen wurde der Angriff durchgeführt."

Dumbledore wirkte wieder ernst, „Gegen eine Zelle von Schattenmagiern in Frankreich. Es gab wenig Verluste auf unserer Seite, was auch daher kommt, dass nach einem bestimmten Ereignis die Schattenmagier sich zurückzogen. Harry Potter ist entführt worden."

„Harry war dort?", rief Hermine, „Wir werden hier gehalten, aber Harry wird dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt?"

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hände, doch in seiner Stimme schwang Aurorität mit, welche Hermine wieder ruhig stellte, „Miss Granger, Harry ist Mitglied der Unsäglichen, und wird auch als solches behandelt, er ist außerhalb meiner Entscheidungskraft. Außerdem setzt ihn niemand einer Gefahr aus, die er sich selbst nicht bewusst ist, und der er sich nicht von allein aussetzen würde. Bringen sie ihm bitte das nötige Vertrauen entgegen."

Der letzte Satz hatte gesessen, und Ron war klar, dass Dumbledore genau auf Hermine abzielte, die in ihrem Stuhl zusammensackte aufgrund der Behauptung, Harry nicht zu vertrauen.

Dumbledore sprach wieder, „Des Weiteren, ist Harry heute Morgen wieder aufgetaucht, er ist von einem unbekannten Ort hierher gesprungen."

Ron nickte kurz, und dachte nach. Er wusste mittlerweile, was dieses ‚springen' war, aber er wusste auch, dass man das genauso wie Apparation durch Feldzauber verhindern konnte. „Man hat ihn gehen lassen. Warum?", fragte er schließlich.

„Korrekt, Mister Weasley. Exzellente Schlussfolgerung.", meinte Dumbledore darauf, „Leider können wir ihn noch nicht befragen, er ist etwas mitgenommen."

„Wurde er gefoltert?", fragte Hermine mit leiser Stimme.

Dumbledore antwortete nicht, doch sein Blick, der traurig wurde, und resigniert auf den alten Schreibtisch sank, war Antwort genug.

„Können wir ihn sehen?", fragte Ron.

„Deswegen seid ihr hier. Poppy ist der Meinung, dass er bald aufwachen müsste, und ich habe ein paar Fragen. Und ihr beide wäret die perfekte… moralische Unterstützung."

Und mit diesen Worten stand er auf, und Ron und Hermine folgten ihm, aus dem Büro, mit schnellen Schritten durch die Hallen, vorbei an den Blicken anderer Schüler, für welche die Beiden eine Art Anker geworden zu sein schienen. Vor allem die Weiterführung der DA hatte dabei geholfen.

Dumbledore schritt in den Krankenflügel, schnell sah Ron an ihm vorbei, und sah die Figur in diesem Bett, genauso gebrochen, wie sie war, als sie ihn bei den Unsäglichen besuchen durften.

Harry hatte blutunterlaufene Augen, und dunkle Augenringe, seine Pupillen schienen hin und her zu rennen, selbst unter geschlossenen Augen, und seine Atmung war schwach und unregelmäßig.

Dumbledore näherte sich vorsichtig dem Bett, und setzte sich hin. Ron hatte ihn selten so alt gesehen. Die autoritäre Miene war weg, und für Harry, scheinbar Dumbledores gedachten Enkelsohn, war dieser besorgte Blick reserviert.

Madam Pomfrey stieß zu ihnen, ein paar Tränke in der Hand, doch sie verabreichte sie nicht, sondern stellte sie nur neben das Bett. Dumbledore blickte sie an, und sie schien sofort zu wissen, was er fragen wollte, „Ich kann leider nichts für Mister Potters Zustand tun. Das ist das problematische am Folterfluch. Das zweite Problem ist, dass Potters Magie dagegen ankämpft, was die Wirkung allerdings noch verstärkt."

Hermine blieb die Unterhaltung über erst wie erstarrt im Türrahmen stehen, bevor sie praktisch zum Krankenbett rannte, und sich auf die andere Seite setzte, und im verzweifeltesten Ton, den Ron je gehört hatte, „Harry?", flüsterte.

Dieser begann, etwas schwerer zu atmen, als er die Augen öffnete, und langsam seine Umgebung fokussierte. Ron bemerkte, dass die Bewegung, um nach seiner Brille zu greifen, bei Harry jedes Mal gleich war, dann merkte er allerdings, dass dessen Brille fehlte.

Madam Pomfrey schien Harrys Griff zu bemerken, „Ich kann ihre Brille ersetzen, Mister Potter. Nochmal eine Ähnliche?"

Doch Harry lächelte nur in eine unbestimmte Richtung, und schien sich zu konzentrieren, und tatsächlich klärte sich seine Sicht auf, doch Ron verstand nicht, wie er das gemacht hatte, und beschloss ihn später mal zu fragen.

„Für den Moment komme ich klar, Madam Pomfrey, also keine Eile.", lächelte Harry.

Dumbledore wandte sich Harry zu, „Ich habe viele Fragen, Harry, doch allesamt können sie erstmal warten. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Harry legte den Kopf schief, doch bemerkte Sekunden später, dass es weh tat, zumindest seiner Atmung her nach zu urteilen. Ron fand, dass er noch immer schrecklich aussah, doch es beruhigte ihn, dass sein Freund wach war.

Harry schien nachzudenken, „Es tut höllisch weh. Alles an mir, aber sonst geht es mir erstaunlich gut. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass niemand es für nötig gehalten hat, mir zu sagen, dass Ginny tot ist."

Das schnitt durch den Raum wie durch Butter, und zerriss alle Anwesenden, vor allem Ron, in zwei primäre Triebe, Laufen oder Tot stellen. Er senkte den Blick, und etwas bissiger als er wollte kam es aus ihm heraus, „Es war für mich auch nicht einfach, und vor allem darüber reden war jetzt nicht so die Sache die ich gerne mache, Harry!"

Dumbledore wandte sich Harry zu, „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry."

Doch Harry reagierte gar nicht erst darauf, sondern senkte nur seinen Blick, und Ron ahnte Schlimmes. Hermine drückte Harrys Hand, und Dumbledore legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, während Ron sich vor Harrys Bett stellte, und zu helfen versuchte,

„Harry, Mann, ich sprech jetzt mal kurz für alle Weasleys. Niemand von uns gibt dir Schuld, warum du dir selbst?"

„Weswegen seid ihr hier?", fragte Harry, dem es offensichtlich nicht entgangen ist, dass Dumbledore etwas von ihm wollte.

„Harry, meine Junge, ich wollte primär wissen wie es dir geht.", erklärte Dumbledore, doch Ron wusste ganz genau, dass Harry ihm kein Wort davon glaubte, egal, ob es wahr war oder nicht.

Der Direktor mochte Harry, das war sehr offensichtlich, besonders in Anbetracht seiner Reaktionen auf das was Harry zustieß, aber es blieb das Problem, dass Harry einfach das Gefühl hatte, wie eine Schachfigur bewegt zu werden.

Manchmal fragte Ron sich auch, was Hermine in so einer Situation dachte. Außer das übliche ‚Armer Harry!', was er ihr wirklich nicht verübeln konnte. Doch auf gewisse Weise war Hermine sehr still, in allem was Harry betraf, und Ron konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen. Natürlich redete sie mit Ron, aber nie direkt über Harry oder was sie fühlte. Das Problem war, dass es erst kürzlich angefangen hatte, oder es war ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen. Doch er würde dahinter kommen!

Dumbledore versuchte sich zu erklären, „Harry, mein Junge, wenn du es wissen willst, ja, ich bestehe darauf zu wissen, was vorgefallen ist."

Harry erwiderte zunächst nichts, sondern ließ seinen Kopf zurück in die Kissen sinken, und sah auf, als wolle er sich an etwas erinnern. „Ich habe eine Nachricht für sie, Professor."

Das kam überraschend. Ron sah verwirrt zu Dumbledore, welcher allerdings nicht weniger ratlos aussah, und Harry blickte inzwischen nervös zwischen Ron und Hermine hin und her, „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich mit dem Direktor alleine rede."

Dadurch stieg Rons Verwirrung, aber auch seine Neugier, ins Unermessliche, doch er wusste, dass Harry darauf bestand. So sagte er nur noch, an Harry gewandt, „Harry, egal was du jetzt über… Ginnys Tod denkst, es war nicht deine Schuld! Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, zwing ich dich zu einer Therapiesitzung mit Molly, das wird dir gar nicht gut bekommen, und vor allem deinen Rippen nicht!"

Tatsächlich konnte er Harry damit ein kleines Lächeln entlocken, bis beinahe sofort wieder ungeahnte, dunkle Schatten seine Mimik trübten. Ron dachte daran, ob es wegen Ginny sei, doch irgendwie zweifelte er daran.

Unterdessen wandte Harry seinen Blick unnachgiebig Hermine zu, welche sich doch tatsächlich unter seinem Blick zu winden schien, als wäre er ihr unangenehm, und Ron verbuchte das mal unter den Indizien.

Beinahe fragend sah Harry nun Hermine an, und sie begann zu sprechen, tatsächlich zu sprechen.

„Harry, ich bin für dich da.", mehr sagte sie nicht. Das war schonmal ein Anfang, dachte Ron. Vielleicht ging es eher um die ernsten Themen, die Hermine zusetzten.

Nachdem Harry sie nochmals bat, herauszugehen, um Dumbledore etwas mitzuteilen, verschwanden Ron und Hermine, und warteten vor der Tür. Eine Gelegenheit, die Ron nutzte, um nochmal mit Hermine zu reden.

Und kaum als sie draußen angekommen waren, schien Hermine nervös zu werden, „Ich weiß schon was du fragen willst. Und ich kann dir jetzt schon sagen, dass du keine Antwort kriegen wirst, die dich zufrieden stellt."

Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Welche Frage habe ich denn?"

„Du willst wissen, was ich fühle, warum ich mich so verhalte.", meinte Hermine.

„Ja und nein. Hör zu, Hermine, ich kenne dich jetzt schon sehr lange und ich habe dich niemals so erlebt. Was ist los? Normalerweise… Naja normalerweise bist du, was Harry angeht, viel… energischer. Du musst mir jetzt garnicht darlegen wie du dich fühlst, schon gar nicht in allen Einzelheiten, aber ich will einfach nur wissen woran es liegt."

Hermine sah zu Boden, und atmete tief durch, „Ich weiß nicht genau… Ich bin einfach verwirrt… Erst wird Harry zu einem… und dann verschwindet er jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal! Ich habe Angst, ihn zu verlieren, aber noch mehr habe ich Angst… Dass ihm das egal wäre."

Ron riss die Augen auf, „Wie meinst du das?"

„Findest du es nicht komisch, dass er sich immer um andere kümmert, aber um sich selbst nie? Besonders jetzt, nach Sirius Tod. Ich befürchte es ist ihm total egal, was mit ihm passiert, und ich kann nichts dagegen machen!", Hermine rang sichtlich um Fassung.

„Hey, Hermine, warum sollten wir ihm nicht helfen können?", fragte Ron, und war auch tatsächlich verwirrt, er dachte nicht, dass es so schlimm wäre.

„Weil er…", setzte Hermine an, doch Ron schien, sie konnte es nicht beschreiben. Sie seufzte schließlich und sagte nur, „Ich habe furchtbar Angst ihn zu verlieren. Zu viel Angst. Und ich… ich muss einfach nachdenken. Das wird dauern."

Ron nickte bedächtig, und beließ es dabei. Es freute ihn dann schließlich auch, dass Madam Pomfrey die Tür aufstieß, und sie wieder rein ließ.

Dumbledore war scheinbar tief in Gedanken versunken, doch Ron konnte überdeutlich erkennen, dass er besorgt war, er konnte es sogar an seiner Aura sehen, und etwas, was Albus Dumbledore aus der Fassung brachte, musste weltverändernd sein.

Der Direktor räusperte sich, und wandte sich nochmals Harry zu, „Vielen Dank, Harry, du hast dich gut geschlagen.", und damit flüchtete er fast aus dem Krankenflügel.

Ron sah dem Schulleiter hinterher, welcher schon längst verschwunden war. Harry, im Krankenbett nun in sitzender Haltung, starrte ebenfalls auf die Stelle, an der vorher Dumbledore stand.

Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort. Was auch immer für eine Nachricht überbracht wurde, es war der erste Stein, der ins Rollen gebracht wurde.

Harry sah zu Ron, „Eine gute Sache sprang doch dabei heraus. Ich habe ein paar Antworten. Und noch mehr Fragen, scheiße!"

* * *

><p>Soo neues Kapitel, und ich habe jetzt schon um einiges mit dem Canon gebrochen ;) Was nicht heißt, dass Canon Elemente nicht weiter vorkommen, auch wenn es eher... kleine Details sind^^ Read&amp;Review<p> 


	18. Sittenwidrigkeiten

Noch immer kamen Harry seine eigenen Schritte dumpf vor, als er auf dem Weg zum Büro des Direktors der Unsäglichen war. Der Mann war Harry gegenüber kein sonderlich freundlicher Geselle. Er nahm ihn kaum war und sprach nur mit ihm, wenn er keinen anderen Ansprechpartner hatte.

Selbst jetzt, wo Harry sein Büro betrat, und ihn über den Eichenholztisch ansah, sah der kahlköpfige Mann mit faltiger Stirn weiter stur auf die Pergamente vor ihm.

Harry machte seine Mimik normalerweise einfach nach, so straffte er sich jetzt, und verkündete laut, „Harry Potter, sie haben mich in Ihr Büro bestellt."

Jetzt blitzten die Augen des Direktors kurz in seine ungefähre Richtung, „Setzten Sie sich, Unsäglicher Potter."

Harry folgte der Anweisung, und sah seinen Gegenüber an, welcher noch immer seinen Blick mied, doch nun zumindest mit ihm redete, „Unsäglicher Potter, bis vor Kurzem stand Ihre Anstellung noch unter dem Vorbehalt, es durch das britische Zaubereiministerium durchzukriegen. Der Vorbehalt ist letzte Woche entfallen. Allerdings bleibt die Frage nach Ihrer Stationierung offen."

Der Mann wollte ihn loswerden, soviel wusste Harry, warum wusste er einfach nicht und würde es so schnell wohl auch nicht herausfinden, „Ich gehe davon aus, dass eine Anstellung hier in der Zentrale nicht möglich ist."

Harry hatte das ganz bewusst als eine Feststellung formuliert. Die Antwort auf dieselbe Frage kannte er bereits, und Harry wusste nicht genau, ob er sie auch hören wollte. Doch der Direktor verspürte offenbar tatsächlich das Bedürfnis, sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Die Zentrale läuft langsam über, und das können wir uns nicht leisten, das verlangsamt nur den Ablauf. Ich werde sie dem britischen Zaubereiministerium unterstellen. Dort wird man Ihnen weitere Anweisungen erteilen. Melden Sie sich bei Amelia Bones. Heute Nachmittag um 16 Uhr. Seien sie pünktlich. Wegtreten."

Harry wurde während des Gesprächs immer verwunderter, doch kommentierte es nicht, sondern gehorchte lieber, er drehte sich um und ging aus dem Büro.

Die ausgemachte Uhrzeit ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, Harry hatte kaum Zeit zu essen, da war er wieder auf dem Weg zu den Feuerstellen und rief, „Ministerium der Zauberei" aus, und verschwand.

Amelia Bones war, als Harry auf sie traf, jedes Bisschen die strenge und autoritäre Frau, die er in Erinnerung hatte. So stand er wieder kerzengerade, um nicht die ungemütliche Seite dieser Frau kennenzulernen. Schließlich kannte er sie nicht, und seit er sich verändert hatte begegneten alle, die von seinem Zustand wussten, ihm mit Unbehagen.

„Unsäglicher Potter, ich melde mich wie mir aufgetragen. Ich soll hier stationiert werden.", sagte er zu ihr, und bemühte sich, seinen Tonfall neutral und frei von jeder Emotion zu halten.

Die Frau vor ihm nickte, und Harry hätte schwören können, einen Funken Belustigung hinter der versteinerten Miene von Amelia Bones entdeckt zu haben.

„Sehr gut. Leider kann ich nicht allein über Ihre Stationierung verfügen. In ihrem speziellen Fall bat der _Minister_, persönlich mit Ihnen zu reden. Bitte fragen Sie mich nicht nach dem Grund, ich weiß es nicht. Aber egal, welche Schikane, er sich ausdenkt, ich werde schon einen Weg herum finden."

Das machte Harry stutzig. Ihr Ton hatte sich nicht verändert, doch sie bezog bereits jetzt klar Position für ihn, und gegen den Minister, wobei sich Harry ehrlich wunderte, warum Fudge noch im Amt war.

Doch bevor dieser dazu stieß, wollte Harry sich noch vorbereiten. „Mit welchen Verhaltensweisen seitens Minister Fudge muss ich rechnen?", fragte er im selben neutralen Tonfall, wie zuvor.

Die Frau vor ihm schien das zwar gewohnt, dennoch sagte sie, „Unsäglicher Potter, zwei Dinge; Sobald wir zwei allein sind stehen Sie bitte bequem. Und zweitens, lassen sie das Reden streng nach Protokoll, das ist zwischen uns unnötig. Bei Minister Fudge könnte ich mir das allerdings als angebracht vorstellen."

Harry korrigierte seine Haltung, und stand darauf etwas lockerer vor dem Schreibtisch. In dem Moment schien Madame Bones aufgefallen zu sein, dass sie ihm noch keinen Stuhl angeboten hat, so sagte sie schlicht, „Setzten Sie sich doch."

Harry tat was ihm gesagt wurde, und wartete auf die Antwort auf seine Frage. Madame Bones seufzte, „Mister… Unsäglicher Potter, Minister Fudge hat eine sehr gut bekannte Abneigung Ihnen gegenüber und niemand scheint ihn davon abzuhalten sein Amt dahingehend zu missbrauchen."

Harry wusste nicht genau, ob es klug von der Frau war, so offen zu reden, immerhin konnte das Ministerium sehr viele Ohren haben, die man nicht wahrnehmen konnte.

Doch er nickte einfach, und ließ sie fortfahren. „Fudge hat in der letzten Zeit versucht, Hogwarts und vor allem den Phönixorden unter seine Fittiche zu bekommen, und es herrscht Unruhe. Sie, Mister Potter, sind noch immer ein Symbol für die Menschen, egal in welcher… Lage sie sich gerade befinden, und das macht sie gefährlich in den Augen des Ministers."

Das wusste Harry, und der Minister hat sich wirklich nicht freundlich gezeigt in der kurzen Zeit, die Harry ihn kannte. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry seinen Rücken von ihm abwandte, konnte er förmlich die missbilligenden Blicke des Ministers spüren.

Und als hätte man vom Teufel gesprochen - oder gedacht, stolzierte Cornelius Fudge durch die Tür, und verzog gehässig die Miene, als sein Blick auf Harry fiel. Er baute sich vor Amelia Bones in voller Höhe auf, und verkündete, „Wenn Sie erlauben, werde ich nun die Befragung leiten."

Madame Bones zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Warum Befragung, Herr Minister, _Unsäglicher_ Potter ist Mitglied einer internationalen Zaubererbehörde. Ich verstehe den Zweck einer Befragung nicht."

Doch Fudge grinste nur, „Das wird sich zeigen."

Derweil war Harry wieder aufgestanden und straffte sich, und er wusste jetzt schon, dass seine neugefundene Art zu Reden dem Mann auf die Nerven gehen würde, „Minister Fudge? Unsäglicher Potter, ich habe mich bei Amelia Bones gemeldet; Zwecks Stationierung."

Und der Minister schnaubte abfällig, „Hast du das, ja? Nun Potter, wi-"

„Unsäglicher Potter.", schnitt Madame Bones dazwischen, wie ein Buttermesser, und Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als der Kopf von Minister Fudge eine leichte Rottönung bekam.

„Wie dem auch sei. _Unsäglicher Potter_", beides spuckte er förmlich aus, „Was gibt Ihnen das Recht, in mein Ministerium reinzuplatzen und zu fordern dass wir Sie anstellen? Selbst als Junge-Der-Überlebte sollten Sie einen gewissen Respekt wahren!"

Die perfekte Antwort schoss Harry bereits in den Kopf, noch bevor Madame Bones ansetzen konnte, etwas zu sagen, „Laut dem Abkommen der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer ist Ihr Ministerium verpflichtet, mich wie einen weiteren Angestellten der Strafverfolgung zu behandeln, und mich zu stationieren. Des Weiteren bezahlen Sie meine Dienste nicht."

Und die Röte im Kopf des Ministers nahm zu, „Du kleiner Wi-"

„Was er sagt ist korrekt, Minister Fudge. Des Weiteren bedarf meine Abteilung dringend weiterer Kräfte, vor allem nach den Geschehnissen dieses Sommers."

Minister Fudge starrte Madame Bones an, und Harry konnte beinahe nicht glauben, dass er die folgenden Worte sagte, „Wenn sie den Angriff auf Ihre Familie meinen, denke ich kaum, dass das an zu wenig Auroren liegt! Es ist ja sehr tragisch, dass es zu einem derartigen Angriff aus sie kommen konnte, allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass wir jede unqualifizierte Kraft den Ablauf stören lassen können!"

Wenn Blicke nur töten könnten, jedenfalls wäre der Ministerposten dann wieder für jemand Kompetenten frei. Oder Umbridge. Oder Malfoy.

Harry wandte sich dem Minister zu, und sagte wiedermal in dieser herrlichen Tonart, die ihn so wahnsinnig machte, „Herr Minister, ich habe eine vollständige Kampfausbildung der Stufe Bravo erhalten, ich denke meine Qualifikation dürfte kein Problem sein."

„Potter, sie-", setzte Fudge erneut an, doch Amelia Bones schnitt wieder dazwischen, „Unsäglicher, Herr Minister."

„Ich kenne seinen Rang! Diesen… diesen… Major Thomas und alle diese Unsäglichen, die hier ankommen und meinen die Souveränität dieses Ministeriums untergraben zu müssen!", rief Fudge erbost, „Und _UNSÄGLICHER_ Potter hier stellt ein Sicherheitsrisiko für den Minister höchstpersönlich dar!"

Irgendwie ahnte Harry bereits, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde. Es lief in den letzten Jahren immer darauf hinaus. Der Minister fürchtete sich um sich selbst, um sonst nichts, und Harry selbst war eine Bedrohung.

Harry räusperte sich kurz, und erklärte dann, „Das verhindert mein Eid. Des Weiteren ist es meine Aufgabe, Zivilisten zu schützen."

„Zivilist? Wie sprichst du mit mir?"; Die Stimme von Fudge war mittlerweile zwischen Fassungslosigkeit und Zorn hin- und hergerissen.

„Da sie keiner kämpferischen Organisation zugehören, und auch sonst nicht als Kombattant erkennbar sind, sind sie nach offizieller Definition ein Zivilist.", erklärte Harry, und ließ seine Stimme etwas kühler werden.

„Du kleines absurdes undankbares Monster!", bellte Fudge Harry entgegen, und machte ihm damit völlig klar, dass er nicht seinem Zustand oder seiner Person oder _irgendwas_ in Verbindung mit Harry Potter klar kam.

„MINISTER FUDGE! Wenn sie sich nicht kontrollieren können, verlassen Sie mein Büro!", wies Madame Bones ihn scharf zurecht, was ihn effektiv ruhigstellte. Selbst Harry, der Thomas' Autorität gewohnt war, schreckte etwas zurück.

Auch der Minister versuchte nun, sich zu beruhigen, und sah die Frau etwas ängstlich, aber dennoch unverhohlen abschätzig an, allerdings hielt dieser Eindruck nur einige Momente. Danach schien Fudge etwas einzufallen, und Harry konnte nur ahnen, dass es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.

Ein gehässiges Grinsen schlich sich in das Gesicht des Ministers, und er nahm beinahe augenblicklich wieder eine geschäftsmäßige Haltung ein, und sah Harry an.

„Unsäglicher Potter, ich muss Sie leider des Geländes verweisen."

Harry klappte der Kiefer runter, und auch die sonst so steinerne Amelia Bones war fassungslos, doch sie fand ihre Stimme zuerst, „Mit welchem Recht, Herr Minister?"

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, doch es war nicht der Minister, der antwortete, sondern vielmehr diese helle, kränklich süßliche Stimme von Dolores Umbridge, welche mit ihrem rosafarbenen Umhang das Büro betrat, und mit einem Versuch eines süßen, letztendlich allerdings einfach nur bösartigen Lächeln in die Runde sah.

„Verordnung zur Sittenbewahrung im Gebäude des Ministeriums, beschlossen vom Minister höchstpersönlich, Anfang der Woche."

Schon wieder sollten Blicke eigentlich töten können, und Madame Bones rang offensichtlich darum, nicht auszurasten, „Was ist der Zweck dieser Anordnung?"

Umbridge räusperte sich, plusterte sich auf, und ihre Stimme wurde viel zu laut für den kleinen Raum, als würde sie etwas vor einer großen Masse verkünden, zweifelsohne ihr insgeheimer Traum. _Das und einen Kater zu besteigen_, dachte sich Harry.

„Aufgrund steigender Unruhen und Vorfälle im Ministerium sieht sich der Minister gezwungen, dem Sittenverfall der Zauberergemeinde Einhalt zu gebieten. Die Verordnung umfasst zehn Paragraphen, welche sofort nach erstmaliger Veröffentlichung folgegeleistet werden müssen. Es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt sehr, dass Sie davon nichts mitbekommen haben, Amelia."

Als Antwort schnaufte sie nur, erzürnt, dass Umbridge sie beim Vornamen nannte. Bei dieser Kröte konnte Harry das gut nachfühlen.

Die Kröte erklärte weiter, und ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich zu einem Grinsen, welches vor gehässiger Vorfreude nur so triefte, „Paragraph Eins besagt eindeutig, dass sich zur Wahrung von Disziplin und Ordnung keine Halbmenschen oder Werwölfe, Vampire und Kreaturen dergleichen auf dem Gelände des Ministeriums aufhalten dürfen. Der Frieden der Zauberergemeinde darf nicht durch diese Wesen korrumpiert werden."

Harry sah hilflos zu Amelia Bones, welche mit offenem Mund den Minister anstarrte, der überaus stolz auf sich zu sein schien.

„Unsäglicher Potter untersteht den Beschlüssen der IVZ und nicht den inländischen Verordnungen von ihnen!", rief sie.

Der Minister lächelte schlichtweg grausam, „Das mag sein, allerdings gelten diese Beschlüsse nicht, sobald das Mitglied eine Sittenwidrigkeit begeht, die im jeweiligen Land verpönt ist."

Bones war inzwischen aufgesprungen, „Welche Sittenwidrigkeit denn bitte?"

Umbridge lächelte krankhaft süßlich, und Harry wurde beinahe schlecht dabei, „Potter ist eine Sittenwidrigkeit in persona."

Es herrschte eine Weile Stille im Raum, während Harry versuchte, das Gespräch zu verarbeiten, doch von diesen Menschen umgeben gelang ihm das sehr schlecht.

Bones richtete sich auf, und geleitete Harry wortlos aus dem Büro, während sie über ihre Schulter, noch etwas unsicher mit der eigenen Stimme, verkündete, „Ich werde Potter nach draußen geleiten."

Dass sie dabei selbst vergaß, sich zu korrigieren, pflanzte Fudge ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht. Sie liefen durch das Atrium, und verließen das Ministerium durch die Telefonbox. Harry ließ das Prozedere einfach über sich ergehen und stellte auch keinerlei Fragen, sondern wartete, bis die Frau neben ihm wieder das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Mister Potter, nehmen Sie das.", sie zog aus ihrem Umhang einen kleinen Brief, welcher mit einem Ministeriumsstempel versiegelt worden war, und reichte ihn Harry. Dieser nahm den Brief etwas zögernd in die Hand, und strich über das Siegel.

„Das ist ein Brief für Albus Dumbledore, ich möchte, dass Sie ihn für mich überbringen. Ich wollte Ihnen den Brief eigentlich geben, nachdem ich die Umstände erklärt habe, aber da Sie so unvernünftige Menschen anzuziehen scheinen, muss ich das hier machen. Bringen sie den Brief nach Hogwarts zum Direktor, sie müssten ohne Probleme nach Hogsmeade springen können, und ein kleiner Spaziergang schadet Ihnen ja nicht."

Harry nickte, und sah noch immer den Brief an. Ihn überforderte die Situation sehr, und er wollte eigentlich nicht nach Hogwarts. Der Ort bedeutete jetzt viel mehr als vorher, dass er sich den Geschehnissen stellen müsste, viel mehr als vorher, dass er Ron und Hermine begegnen könnte, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten, die Dinge, die er wusste, zu hinterfragen.

Niemand konnte ihm ausreden, dass nicht er schuld an den Toden in der letzten Zeit war, absolut niemand, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Sirius und Ginny selbst. Der Gedanke tat weh, und Harry merkte erst jetzt, dass Madame Bones die ganze Zeit weiter mit ihm redete.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich war in Gedanken, könnten Sie das für mich nochmal wiederholen?"

Madame Bones lächelte ihn traurig an, „Ich meinte nur, dass du Dumbledore von der Situation erzählen solltest, das ist vor allem wichtig für weiteres Vorgehen des Phönixordens, außerdem ist er womöglich der Einzige, der so etwas wieder rückgängig machen kann."

Harry nickte, und verabschiedete sich. Er konzentrierte sich auf Hogsmeade, auf die Entfernung und Richtung dahin, und ließ seine Magie ihn dahin tragen. Er verschwand mit einem leisen Zischen von der Straße.

Als er direkt vor dem Drei Besen erschien, erschrak sich jemand, doch Harry schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, sondern setzte einfach seinen Weg hinter die Schutzzauber Hogwarts fort, und versuchte das Geschehene zu verdauen.

Er konnte nicht fassen, was aus der wundersamen Welt, die die Zauberwelt für ihn einst portraitierte, geworden ist. Das Ministerium war voller Spinner, sonst hätte man die Verordnung von Fudge angefochten. Es war keine Entschuldigung, dass es nicht so einfach war, denn wo ein Wille war, war stets auch ein Weg, davon war Harry überzeugt.

Vielleicht hatte er das auch von Thomas, der stets zu sagen pflegte, dass selbst wenn der Weg nicht da war, er ihn „sich einfach freisprengen würde". Harry schmunzelte leicht bei dem Gedanken.

Ein Gefühl der Angst stieg in ihm auf, und mit jedem Schritt wurde es größer. Er _wollte_ gar nicht nach Hogwarts gehen, er war unfreiwillig da gewesen, als er verletzt gewesen war und keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, aber jetzt, in Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte musste er doch verrückt sein, zu dem Ort zu gehen, der für ihn so viele schmerzhafte Konfrontationen bereithielt.

Vielleicht konnte er sich einfach in das Büro des Direktors _schleichen_, sodass niemand ihn sah. Seine Schritte trugen ihn immer weiter an Hogwarts ran, und bald sah er schon die Schlossmauern und die Gründe von Hogwarts.

Doch er schaffte es nicht mehr, diese Mauern mit etwas Gutem zu verbinden. Irgendwie schien sein Kopf ihn davon abzuhalten. Das Problem war, dass er auffiel wie ein bunter Hund. Er spürte, dass er die Zauber von Hogwarts erreicht hatte, sie waren sehr mächtig und Harry konnte beinahe körperlich spüren, dass Hogwarts ihn prüfte, und nach bösen Absichten suchte.

Er fragte sich, ob Hogwarts verhinderte, dass er sich aus der physischen Ebene löste. Doch als Harry zaghaft versuchte, sich zu lösen, gelang es ihm tatsächlich. Er konnte sich nur langsam fortbewegen, praktisch hätte er genauso gut laufen können, allerdings würden ihn die anderen nur als einen undeutlichen Schatten wahrnehmen. Er würde zu etwas werden, was man wirklich nur finden konnte, wenn man wusste, nach was genau man suchte.

Der Gang vor dem Büro war leer, und Harry fand es sicher, sich wieder zu zeigen. Beinahe sofort, als er sichtbar wurde, sah die Statur ihn an und sprang zur Seite , sodass Harry die Treppe zu dem Büro heraufgehen konnte.

Dumbledore war im Moment scheinbar damit beschäftigt, das Büro aufzuräumen in dem noch immer die Verwüstung die Harry angerichtet hatte erkennbar war. Harry fragte sich, ob Dumbledore extra auf ihn gewartet hatte, um mit dem Aufräumen zu beginnen.

„Ah, Harry, du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet hier, manches ist nicht mehr reparierbar.", begrüßte ihn der Direktor und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

In seiner besten Snape Imitation hob Harry eine Augenbraue, „Ist es Ihr Ziel, mir jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, Herr Direktor?"

„Ach bitte Harry, du bist kein Schüler mehr von mir, nenn mich Albus.", sagte Dumbledore versöhnlich und lächelte ihn an.

Harry zog es vor, das Angebot erstmal zu ignorieren, immerhin hatte er selbst den Schulleiter nicht unbedingt gut in Erinnerung.

_Albus_ lehnte sich vor und sah Harry über seine Halbmondbrille an, „Du bist nicht der einzige Schüler, der uns dieses Jahr nicht wieder beehrt hat."

„Es fehlen noch andere? Warum? Gab es Angriffe?", fragte Harry und begann, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Nein, nein, keine Angst, es handelt sich lediglich um eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme seitens der Eltern.", beruhigte ihn _Albus_, „Die Hogwarts Schule hat in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich den Ruf, besonders sicher zu sein, deshalb haben einige Eltern ihre Kinder von der Schule genommen. Darunter ist auch Susan Bones, zu meiner Verwunderung. Ihre Mutter gehört eigentlich zu den Mutigen."

Harry erinnerte sich an den Kommentar von Fudge, „Sie _wurde_ angegriffen.", gab er dann dazu.

_Albus_ nickte, „Eltern machen viel, wenn es um die Sicherheit der Kinder geht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie es Molly zurzeit geht."

„Sie hat zu viel Vertrauen in Sie, um ihre Kinder nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Für sie ist das immernoch der sicherste Ort. Ich habe da ja meine Zweifel, wie sie wissen.", entgegnete Harry, vielleicht etwas bissiger als er wollte.

Doch der Direktor ließ sich absolut nicht stören, „Mach dir da jetzt mal keine Sorgen, Harry."

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen, die Eltern allerdings schon. Das Resultat sehen sie ja.", schoss Harry zurück.

„Das ist wahr. Vielleicht wechseln wir lieber das Thema. Was gibt es Neues, Harry? Ich habe gehört, dass du jetzt offiziell Unsäglicher bist.", fragte der Schulleiter unbekümmert.

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern sagte stattdessen, „Ich habe Neuigkeiten. Umbridge hat aufgehört in Hogwarts zu wüten, und macht jetzt woanders weiter. Das Ministerium untersagt allem, was nicht in ihre Vorstellung von Reinheit passt, den Zutritt zum Gebäude."

Albus sah ihn überrascht an, „Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Selbst ich wurde aus dem Gebäude geworfen.", erklärte Harry, und er versuchte, den Frust aus seiner Stimme rauszuhalten. Zum ersten Mal erfuhr er, wie es sich in Remus' Haut anfühlen musste.

Fast fiel dem alten Mann beim Aufspringen die Brille von der Nase, „Wie bitte? Auf wessen Anordnung?", rief er.

„Eine Verordnung des Ministers. Zur Bekämpfung von _Sittenwidrigkeiten_.", erwiderte Harry, und ließ am Ende seine Stimme in jene schrecklich helle Tonlage rutschen, wie sie die Kröte zu benutzen pflegte.

„Umbridge?", hakte Albus nach.

„Vermutlich. Es stinkt nach ihr.", erwiderte Harry.

„Das ist unfassbar, dass Cornelius sich dazu herabgelassen hat! Ich fass es nicht, während meiner ganzen Zeit…", den Rest konnte Harry garnicht erst verstehen, und entschied sich sowieso, lieber ruhig zu bleiben, während der Direktor vor ihm drohte, die Fassung zu verlieren.

Harry setzte sich - auf eigene Einladung -und zog den Brief aus seinem Umhang.

Dumbledore schritt langsam wieder zum Schreibtisch, und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, und Harry konnte ihn hören, wie er tief einatmete. „Nun, Harry, ich bin sicher, dass sich da etwas richten lässt. Ich habe noch immer Einfluss im Zaubergamot, eine qualifizierte Mehrheit seitens des-"

„Seitens Familien wie Malfoy, Lestrange, oder Nott?", unterbrach ihn Harry.

Resigniert sank Albus in seinen Stuhl, und lehnte sich zurück, die Hände ruhig auf dem Bauch verschränkt, eine Pose, die Harry klarmachte, dass der Schulleiter erschöpft war.

„Harry, ich denke es wäre klug, sich etwas von England zu entfernen, was die Bekämpfung der Todesser betrifft. Die Entscheidung, die diese Verordnung zufolge hat, trägt eindeutig die Handschrift von Lucius Malfoy. Der Orden versuchte schon im ersten Krieg, feinfühlig in das Ministerium einzudringen, um an Informationen zu gelangen, der dunkle Lord hingehen hat eine… prüdere Vorgehensweise."

Harry verstand manchmal den Kopf des Direktors nicht, „Das war wirklich nicht anders zu erwarten, Dumbledore."

Doch der Schulleiter lächelte ihn an, als wäre er ein Jüngling, der eine komplett falsche Antwort gegeben hat, „Mein lieber Harry, bei so etwas spielen mehr Faktoren eine Rolle, als nur Informationen oder politische Macht. Also nein, es war nicht zu erwarten."

Jetzt fühlte sich Harry dumm, und er ahnte, dass es womöglich ein Fehler gewesen war, hierher zu kommen. Schnell legte er den Brief auf den Schreibtisch, und bedeutete Dumbledore, ihn zu lesen.

Dieser nahm ihn in die Hand, und starrte Harry an, als ihm scheinbar etwas einfiel, „Oh Harry, ich habe dir noch gar kein Zitronenbonbon angeboten. Möchtest du eines?"

„Nein danke, Albus.", sagte Harry, und merkte dann, dass er durch das Amüsement tatsächlich den Vornamen des Direktors benutzt hatte.

„Wirklich nicht? Na gut. Dann lass mich sehen, was die gute Amelia für mich in Petto hat. Bleib bitte noch einen Moment."

Und Harry wartete geduldig, als die Augen des Direktors über den Brief huschten, bis sie vergnügt zu ihm aufsahen.

„Ich glaube ich weiß somit alles, was ich wissen muss.", vermerkte Dumbledore.

Harry machte bereits Anstalten, zu gehen, und fragte, eigentlich bereits mit einem Fuß aus der Tür heraus, „Sind wir fertig?"

„Beinahe, Harry. Wie es aussieht, habe ich dir zu früh angeboten, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen."

„Wie muss ich das verstehen?"

„Hier steht, dass du auf den Schulgründen von Hogwarts stationiert wirst, zur Sicherheit der Schüler. Ich werde die Hauselfen bitten, dir ein Quartier einzurichten. Ich bin jetzt dein Vorgesetzter, Unsäglicher Potter."

* * *

><p>Sooo, neues Kapitel oben, vielen Dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Nun verlassen sie das Gebäude. Read&amp;Re... ach was soll's^^<p>

Anne_Mercy:

Was die Pairing angeht, Hülle ich mich noch in Schweigen ;) Natürlich wird es noch Pairing geben, aber es ist manchmal weder so einfach noch so offensichtlich wie es scheint ;) Was die Nachricht angeht... soll man offen für Neues sein^^


	19. Pergamente und der Himmel auf Erden

Sein letzter Besuch in der Zentrale - jedenfalls für einige Zeit - verlief ziemlich seltsam. Harry runzelte mehr als einmal die Stirn bei der absurden Szene, die sich hier vor ihm abspielte.

Thomas und Emilia standen vor ihm, während Emilia Thomas tatsächlich in die _Rippen stach_, was diesen sehr irritierte. Harry blieb im Gang stehen, und sah sich Thomas an, der offensichtlich, sogar trotz seiner sonst so neutralen Miene, etwas entnervt wirkte.

Schließlich schien er nachzugeben und ging langsam auf Harry zu. Er war so genervt dass er die Abmachung mit den Vorname vergaß, „Potter, von der Abteilung hier… ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk. Du warst… auszuhalten."

Harry grinste sein Gegenüber an, das war ein echtes Kompliment von Thomas, und hielt auch direkt schon das Paket in den Händen, welches sich erstaunlich schwer anfühlte.

„Glaub aber nicht, dass ich fertig bin, dir was beizubringen, du hast noch einige harte Lektionen vor dir, wir sehen uns noch!", mahnte Thomas, und ging den Gang entlang in sein Büro.

„Viel Spaß mit deinem Papierkram!", rief Harry ihm nach. Welch herzliche Verabschiedung. Harry musste zugeben, dass es ja keine war, allerdings beschlich ihn ein ganz ähnliches Gefühl. Er konnte wieder auf eigene Faust handeln und musste nicht jeden zweiten Schritt erst absegnen lassen. Außerdem würde er eine Weile von Emilia weg sein.

Harry wusste genau, dass es gut gemeint war, aber sie hatte ihn schon mehr oder minder rüde gezwungen, ihr alles preiszugeben. Wenn er sie ansah, war es ihm manchmal peinlich, wie viel sie über ihn wusste. Es passte garnicht in die Rolle, die Harry mittlerweile versuchte zu verkörpern.

Emilia, welche noch immer im Gang stand, ging ebenfalls auf Harry zu, und ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung schloss sie ihn in ihre Arme, und flüsterte, „Viel Glück, Kleiner!", und irritierte Harry damit beinahe zu Tode.

Harry ging in Richtung des Trainingsraumes, in welchem noch seine Kampfkleidung hing, schrumpfte sie und packte das Kleidungsstück in seine Hosentasche.

Über die Feuerstelle kam er zu Thomas nach Hause. Der Küchentisch war leer, bis auf den kleinen Zettel am Rande des Tisches, _„Harry, du kannst deine Sachen teilweise auch hier lagern, es bleibt dein Zimmer."_, welcher Harry ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.

Schnell verstaute Harry alles Wichtige, und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Dumbledore gab ihm die kurzfristige Erlaubnis, die Feuerstelle in seinem Büro für die Ankunft zu nutzen, und wenige Sekunden, nachdem Harry Thomas' Haus verlassen hatte, sah er wieder in die funkelnden Augen des Schulleiters.

„Herr Direktor", sprach Harry ihn an.

„Ah, Harry, wie ich sehe, bist du schon fertig. Ich habe einige Dinge mit dir zu bereden. In Hogwarts hat sich einiges verändert.", erklärte der Direktor.

Harry wollte nur zum Arbeiten hier sein, patrouillieren, in Uniform Präsenz zeigen und ansonsten mit keinem auch nur ein Wort reden. Langsam hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich am Ende noch selbst so verrückt machte wie Mad-Eye oder Thomas an seinen schlechten Tagen.

„So etwas dachte ich mir bereits. Was muss ich beachten und was werden meine Aufgaben sein?", fragte Harry neutral.

Doch Dumbledore lächelte ihn an, und versuchte wohl beruhigend zu klingen, „Bitte, setz dich doch, und entspann dich. Du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit stramm stehen. Ich weiß, dass du nicht gerade zufrieden bist mit der ganzen Situation, aber glaub mich, deine Freunde werden mehr als glücklich mit der Situation sein!"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Hermine und Ron wissen es?"

„Nein noch nicht, sie werden es mit den anderen Schülern erfahren. Außerdem bist du ja nicht alleine hier, sondern wirst mit Auroren zusammenarbeiten, weswegen ich dich und die Auroren heute Abend ankündigen werde. Ich nehme an, du möchtest, dass dein Name herausgehalten wird?"

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, „Nein, ich denke, dass mein Name ruhig genannt werden kann. Die Schüler finden es sowieso heraus, also was soll's."

„Also gut. Des Weiteren gelten einige Regelungen, die… etwas fester durchgesetzt werden müssen alsbisher. Zum einen darf sich wie jedes Jahr kein Schüler nach 10 Uhr auf den Korridoren aufhalten. Es ist dir und den Auroren gestattet, Gefangene zu nehmen, allerdings, als Beauftragter einer wesentlich höher gestellten Behörde hast du Befehlsgewalt. Ich bitte dich, diese auch durchzusetzen, egal, als wie schwer sich das herausstellen wird. Keine Sorgen, in extremen Situationen wirst du auch von Thomas unterstützt werden, da bin ich mir sicher.", erklärte der Direktor.

„Wie viele Auroren werden hier stationiert?", fragte Harry. Es war besorgniserregend, dass er tatsächlich den Auroren Befehle geben sollte, wo er doch selbst erst kürzlich aus seiner Ausbildung raus war. Doch Dumbledore hatte recht, als einziger übernationaler Vertreter hatte er die _höhere Investigative Gewalt_. Dass er das Wort überhaupt kannte, verdankte er der einen oder anderen Rechtsbelehrung von den Herren hinter den großen Tischen.

„Es sind insgesamt fünf Auroren. Eine davon ist Nymphadora Tonks, also keine allzu großen Sorgen!", und Dumbledore lächelte ihn an.

Harry nickte, und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren und sich an die neue Situation erstmal zu gewöhnen. Er konnte sehr schnell seine Arbeit hier antreten, weil er wirklich nichts anderes zutun hatte.

„Was werden meine Aufgaben sein?", fragte Harry.

„Die Auroren des Ministers dürfen das Schulgelände nicht betreten, du allerdings schon. Das bedeutet, dass du die Schulgründe und die Flure patrouillierst. Die Lehrer werden dich unterstützen können, allerdings ist ihre Hauptaufgabe das Unterrichten. Deine Aufgabe besteht im Schutz der Schüler, dazu gehört auch, neue Gefahrenquellen zu finden und darüber aufzuklären, hast du das verstanden?"

„Wie meinten Sie ‚Gefangene nehmen'?", hakte Harry nach.

Dumbledore lächelte, beinahe vergnügt, und unpassend, aber Harry ignorierte es. „Mein Junge, du darfst natürlich nicht jeden gefangen nehmen, der dich schief ansieht. Allerdings ist zur Sicherheit der Schüler jeder gefangen zu nehmen, der sich nach zehn Uhr draußen auf den Schulgründen aufhält. Sollte es ein Schüler sein, wird er es dann kein zweites Mal tun, und seine Freunde auch nicht.", erklärte Dumbledore und bewies, dass selbst dieser alte Schulleiter es schaffte, Harry Schauer den Rücken runter zu jagen.

„Ich verstehe. Ich würde wahrscheinlich nach den Vertrauensschülern patrouillieren.", überlegte Harry.

„Ganz recht, mein Junge, deine Patrouille wird nach allem stattfinden, um Mitternacht bis ein Uhr. Die Schulgründe müssen ebenfalls kontrolliert werden."

„Gibt es noch etwas?", fragte Harry noch zum Schluss.

„Eine letzte Sache noch, Harry. Die Nachricht, die Voldemort für mich hatte, ist sehr besorgniserregend.", und mit den Worten horchte Harry auf und saß kerzengerade in seinem Stuhl.

„Inwiefern, Sir?", fragte er sofort, was seinem Gegenüber ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.

„Weil es zu der Annahme verleitet, dass einige Schüler dieser Schule Informationen zu Voldemort weitergeben. Ich habe schon einige im Verdacht, doch ich brauche mehr Informationen. Wenn du also so freundlich wärst, und deine Ohren offen hältst."

Letzteres war keineswegs eine Bitte, und das wusste Harry genau. Doch irritiert war er dennoch, „Warum hat es etwas mit dieser Schule zutun? Von welchem Konflikt überhaupt war die Rede? Und wenn es um den Krieg geht, wie kann etwas Schulinternes Voldemorts Sorge sein?"

Auf den Ansturm von Fragen hob Dumbledore die Hände beinahe schützend vor sich, „Mein lieber Harry, du hast recht, es betrifft den Krieg, aber nicht in einer Weise, die du dir vorstellen kannst. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Da kommt meine zweite Bitte ins Spiel. Wir haben eine neue Schülerin, die… von etwas weiter weg angereist ist, und in einer Art Notlage nach Hogwarts gefunden hat. Es ist gut möglich, dass sie auch hier in besonderer Gefahr schwebt."

„Von weit her angereist…", wiederholte Harry, und versuchte, den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme rauszuhalten. Das würde er nicht ruhen lassen, selbst wenn das hieße, dieser ominösen Schülerin hinterher zu spionieren. Vielleicht sollte er auch zunächst Thomas schreiben.

„Sorge dich nicht darum, lieber Harry. Bevor du in dein Quartier gehst, informier mich oder die Hauselfen, wenn es dir an etwas mangelt. Es befindet sich im dritten Stock, du wirst es kaum übersehen können. Das wäre dann alles, einen angenehmen Abend noch."

Mit den Worten verabschiedete sich Harry, und sah auf eine Wanduhr, welche hinter dem Schulleiter tickte. Es war gerade Unterricht, was freie Bahn für Harry bedeuten würde. Schell ging er entlang der Gänge und Treppen, und fand sich schnell in jenem Korridor wieder, in dem sich die Küche befand, und als Harry sie nächste Ecke nahm, wurde er schon stürmisch von einer kleinen Gestalt begrüßt.

„Master Harry Potter Sir! Dobby war sehr geschockt als er hörte was Harry Potter zugestoßen war! Aber jetzt ist Master Harry Potter hier, in Sicherheit! Dobby freut sich so sehr!"

Harry musste beinahe lachen, als er den kleinen Elfen sah, doch irgendwie beschlich ihn mit diesem Wiedersehen ein seltsames Gefühl, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage schossen so schnell vorbei, dass selbst der ruhigste Geist in Stress verfiel, und Harry war keine Ausnahme.

Nun war er hier, an einem Ort, der eigentlich nicht für Harry bestimmt war, jedenfalls hatte er das Gefühl, nach all den Dingen, die ihm hier widerfahren waren. Er brauchte wahrscheinlich eine Menge Ablenkung, solange er hier war.

Bei dem Gedanken holte er das Paket aus seinem Umhang, welches Thomas ihm gegeben hat. Der Umschlag war dunkel, und Harry konnte mit dem Gewicht nicht sonderlich viel anfangen. Als er den Umschlag vorsichtig aufriss, bemerkte er, dass der Inhalt geschrumpft war.

Tatsächlich handelte es sich nicht um eines, sondern um ganze drei Geschenke, und jedes hatte eine kleine Notiz bei sich.

Beim Anblick des ersten Geschenkes musste er scharf die Luft einziehen. Tatsächlich schenkte man ihm eine _Schusswaffe_, und als er die beigefügte Notiz las, wusste er, von wem sie stammt.

„_Die Waffe ist nützlich gegen alle Arten von magischen Kreaturen, für die Magie selbst nicht viel hilft. Thomas"_

Irritiert von der Tatsache, legte er die Waffe zunächst schlichtweg zur Seite. Als nächstes hielt er Handschuhe in den Händen, welchem beigefügt war, dass er sie für das nächste Geschenk besser anziehen sollte.

Und es machte sich bezahlt. Als er die silbrig glänzende Munition in den Händen hielt, kreischte alles in ihm, das Teufelszeug fallen zu lassen und sich nie wieder zu nähern. Offensichtlich reagierte Harry schlecht auf Silber. Der Zettel verriert einiges,

„_Silber ist quasi ein magischer Reinstoff. Es ist mitunter das einzige Metall, welches weißmagisch abstrahlt."_ - was das bedeutete hatte Harry keine Ahnung - _„Finger weg davon, wenn du es anfasst, dann benutze bitte die Handschuhe. Silbermunition wird gegen Dementoren, Vampire und im Notfall auch gegen die Schatten helfen."_

Harry atmete schwer aus, und legte das Paket beiseite. Er war kein Soldat, er bauchte solche Waffen nicht, aber sie hatten allesamt Recht, gegen bestimmte Dinge musste er sich verteidigen und nicht immer half ein Zauberstab.

Harry war so beschäftigt mit dem Paket gewesen, dass er wie durch fremde Hand in sein neues Quartier gegangen war und sich auf den erstbesten Stuhl gesetzt hatte. Als er aufsah, bemerkte er, dass Dumbledore scheinbar für Beschäftigung bereits gesorgt hatte.

Der Raum war klein, allerdings war es auch nur eine kleine Sofaecke, und eine Tür zu Harrys Linken verriet den Aufenthalt des Schlafzimmers, und eine Weitere führte zu einem Bad. Speisen würde Harry in der Küche im selben Stockwerk. Vor ihm jedoch stand ein Regal mit einer großen Menge von Büchern, welche teilweise sehr alt und eher desolat aussahen.

Was Harry zum schmunzeln brachte war eine Art Tagebuch, das ebenfalls sehr alt war und keinem anderen als dem Schulleiter selbst gehörte. Tatsächlich war es aus dessen Jugendtagen, was Harry zu einem sehr breiten Grinsen veranlasste. Die Tatsache, dass es hier war, war allerdings ein Zeichen, dass Dumbledore wollte, dass Harry etwas erführe und es würde wohl kaum um seinen Jugendschwarm gehen.

Vielleicht würde es ein paar Hinweise geben, die das Mysterium durchleuchten könnten, das sich Albus Dumbledore nannte. Harry erinnerte sich sogar auch an zwei seiner weiteren Namen, doch der Rest, nach Wulfric, entschlüpfte seinem Gedächtnis.

Harry versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen, es war noch immer Nachmittag, und seine Präsenz würde nicht bis zum Abend nötig werden. Harry sah es nicht wirklich als Notwendigkeit an, jetzt irgendeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Das Ticken der Uhr an der Wand begann Harry zu irritieren, und er wurde zunehmend unruhig. Es schien beinahe, als würde dieses angeblich regelmäßige Ticken immer langsamer und lauter werden, und Harry kam nicht aus dem Gefühl heraus, dass die Zeit langsamer wurde, und er hasste es, jetzt mit seinen Gedanken allein zu sein.

Jetzt war er hier, verdammt zum Nichtstun, und dabei sollte er doch etwas tun, er lebte schließlich, während Ginny tot war, und er konnte das schlecht wieder gut machen, indem er in Hogwarts den Schullotsen mimte!

Er hasste es, dass er jetzt hierher gesandt wurde, er hasste es, dass das Ministerium einen weiteren Grund hatte, ihn zu schmähen und vor allem hasste er es, dass er sich so allein fühlte obwohl ganz viele Leute ihre _ach so tiefe Verbundenheit_ ihm gegenüber aussprachen!

Er hätte fast Lachen können, als Dumbledore ihm sagte, er würde sich um ihn Sorgen, das war absoluter Blödsinn, aber Harry hatte keine verdammte Wahl als mitzuspielen und den ergebenen Goldjungen zu spielen, der er nicht mehr war, nicht mehr sein konnte, weil er eine verdammte Kreatur war!

Nach einem tiefen Atemzug warf er einen Schmerzfluch gegen diese verdammte Uhr, welche zusammenbrach, als der Fluch kein Lebewesen fand. Er legte sich zurück in sein Bett, und nahm das Tagebuch von Dumbledore in die Hand. Er wusste, dass es nicht die beste Lektüre war, allerdings immerhin eine Ablenkung.

Doch er stoppte alle seine Aktionen, als ein kleines Pergament herausglitt, es war gefaltet, und offensichtlich alt, aber so lädiert, als hätte man es überall mit hingetragen. Es war eine Zeichnung, ein ziemlich junges Mädchen, das Harry nicht kannte.

Ihre Augen verrieten allerdings etwas, was Harry dem Atem verschlug. Selbst auf dieser Zeichnung, die sich bemühte, das Mädchen friedlich darzustellen, sah er eine gewisse Gesetztheit in ihren Augen, etwas sehr verstörendes, und etwas, was das Mädchen so sehr zeichnete, dass Harry es sogar durch die Zeichnung erkennen konnte. Er drehte die Zeichnung um, und fand unten auf dem Pergament eine kleine Inschrift, _„Adriana Dumbledore"_.

Harry setzte sich auf, _wer war das_?, fragte er sich, und strich mit der Hand über das Bild. Das Mädchen war im Jugendalter, vielleicht vierzehn oder fünfzehn. Helles Haar, jedenfalls konnte Harry so viel aus einer Zeichnung ausmachen. Er starrte das Pergament an, es war wirklich sehr alt, doch was sagte das über dieses Mädchen aus?

Sie war mit dem Schulleiter verwand, das war offensichtlich. Doch wie? Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass auch vorne etwas geschrieben stand, in einer etwas zittrigen Schrift, und es war nur noch schwerlich zu lesen, doch links des Kopfes dieses Mädchens stand halb verwischt _„Es tut mir leid."_

Was tat wem leid? Das Tagebuch gehörte Dumbledore persönlich, also was sollte die Zeichnung darin und wen stellte sie dar? Harry versuchte langsam zu denken, das wurde doch sehr privat, aber andererseits, hatte sich der Direktor auch nicht unbedingt um Harry bemüht, und trotzdem über sein Privatleben geurteilt.

Aber verdiente der Schulleiter, dass Harry so hemmungslos herumschnüffelte? _Er WILL doch, dass ich das hier finde_, dachte sich Harry, doch dennoch überkam ihn eine gewisse Unsicherheit. Aus welchem Grund war das hier? Wollte Dumbledore, dass Harry ihn als Menschen wahrnahm, und ihm verzieh, was passiert war? Sollte das die Entschuldigung dafür sein, dass er manipuliert worden war? All die Jahre, eine Entschuldigung, dass niemand ihm etwas sagte oder ihn ausbildete? Nach dem Motto ‚_Ich entschuldige mich, bin auch nur ein Mensch und habs mir ja jetzt anders überlegt.'_?

„Master Harry Potter Sirs wird gebeten, in die große Halle zu gehen. Die Auroren sind schon da. Master Dumbledore wartet mit seiner Ankündigung.", sagte eine kleine Stimme und schreckte Harry auf. Einer der Hauselfen lugte durch den Türspalt.

Was es wirklich schon so spät? Er konnte unmöglich so lange Zeit mit Nachdenken verschwendet haben!

Schnell erhob er sich und wechselte seine Kleidung in die Uniform, die Emilia ihm gegeben hatte, kurz nachdem er seinen zweiten Einsatz hatte. Sie war schwarz, und war eine eigen anmutende Mischung aus Zauberer und Muggelkleidung. Harry sah das Symbol der Unsäglichen auf seiner linken Brust, und einen Zauberstabhalfter. Zudem einen Platz für die Waffe, die Harry nun besaß. Er entschied sich, direkt nutzen von all dem zu machen, und zog die Handschuhe an, und füllte die Waffe mit den Patronen.

Er hatte es einmal bei Jason gesehen, und dieser war sehr erfreut, als er ihn fragte, wie man mit einer Waffe umging. Er ließ ihn sogar Zielübungen machen.

„_Potter, du solltest dich konzentrieren, es ist wie mit einem Zauberstab, Zielen, Feuern, Halten!", ermahnte ihn Jason von der Seite. Harry hatte bisher keines der Ziele getroffen, allerdings waren sie auch zwanzig Metern entfernt._

_Nochmal versuchte er es, und konzentrierte sich auf das Ziel. Er ließ seinen Finger den Abzug durchdrücken und spürte den Rückschlag der Waffe, doch hielt dagegen und bewegte die Waffe auch nicht von selbst._

_Tatsächlich traf er die Scheibe im Randbereich des Zieles. Na ab jetzt ging es sicherlich bergauf, und auch Jason schien in dem Moment den Göttern zu danken, was Harry ein seltenes Lachen entlockte._

Jetzt galt es allerdings vornehmlich, einen autoritären, aber doch freundlichen und professionellen Eindruck zu machen, und Harry zweifelte, dass er alles gleichzeitig konnte. Dennoch schritt er entschlossen hinter dem Elfen hinterher, bis er ihm versicherte, dass er den Weg auch alleine fand.

„Alles klar, Master Harry Potter Sir!", und mit einem Nicken verschwand der Elf.

Als Harry vor der Tür zur großen Halle stand, atmete er nochmals tief durch. Er war die ganze Zeit herausgerissen, und nun war es so, als würde er als Fremder in eine Welt wieder eintreten, die eigentlich einmal sein zu Hause gewesen war.

Filch unterbrach seine Gedanken, indem er ohne Vorwarnung die Tür aufstieß und ihn mit einem abschätzigen Blick bedachte, sich aber sofort zurückzog, als Harry ihn kühl anblickte.

Harry blickte in die große Halle. Sie waren alle da, alle die er kannte, Ron und Hermine sahen ihn mit offenem Mund an, sichtlich überrascht, und auf einmal schien die Zeit wirklich still zu stehen.

Dumbledore stand vorne, vor seinem Rednerpult, und stützte die Hände auf, die Auroren zu seiner Rechten, welche die Aufmerksamkeit der großen Halle allesamt nicht gewohnt waren. Unter ihnen war Tonks, welche Harry mit einem Schalk in den Augen anblitzte und ihm winkte. Ihre Haare waren in einem erfrischend hellbraunen Ton, etwa Schulterlang und zu einem überraschend strengen Zopf geflochten.

Draco Malfoy war anwesend, und sah mit überbetont neutraler Miene drein, doch hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, als er Harry sah, und Harry konnte an den Falten auf dem Gesicht des jungen Malfoy Erben sehen, _wie_ überrascht er war.

Harry schien regelrecht zu sehen, wie ein Platz frei war, auf dem Ginny Weasley sitzen sollte. Dean Thomas, einer seiner alten Schulkameraden, mit denen er einen Schlafsaal teilte, saß neben diesem Platz.

Auf dem Tisch von Ravenclaw fehlten einige Schüler, und Harrys Blick fand ohne große Suche Luna Lovegood, welche sich gerade mit einer Schülerin unterhielt, die Harry nicht kannte.

Sein Blick flog weiter, von Tisch zu Tisch, immer weiter nach vorn, beinahe Schrittweise, bis er schließlich wieder am Lehrertisch haftete. Snape fehlte, allerdings nahm seinen Platz ein alter Sessel ein, der sich als Mensch verkleidete.

Harry stand geduldig am Eingang der Halle, und wartete auf die Verkündung. Und Dumbledore machte, nach Harrys Geschmack, eine zu große Nummer daraus. Vielleicht war es, weil er einschüchtern wollte, die so genannten Spione wissen lassen wollte, dass Dumbledore Bluthunde auf sie angesetzt hatte, und einer dieser Bluthunde sogar Harry Potter selbst war. Harry wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken.

„Aufgrund der besonderen Umstände werden die Auroren ebenfalls vom Unsäglichen Harry Potter unterstützt, welcher hier in der Schule für die Sicherheit der Schüler sorgen wird, und nach dem Rechten sieht."

Die Auroren schienen kurz Verbeugungen anzudeuten, bevor sie sich zur Seite der Halle verzogen. Einer von ihnen, ein älterer Auror, mit lichtem schwarzem Haar, machte jedoch kehrt und ging direkt auf Harry zu.

Etwas rau schob er ihn aus der großen Halle, und baute sich vor ihm aus, „Potter, ich weiß nicht, wie du das gemacht hast, oder für was du dich hältst. Aber wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich von einem Knirps wie dir rumkommandieren lasse, dann hast du dich geschnitten!"

Harry räusperte sich, und sah seinem Gegenüber starr in die Augen, „Ich weiß nicht, für wen _sie_ sich halten, aber ich glaube dass wir mit Feindseligkeiten nicht weiterkommen. Sie sind in Hogsmeade stationiert und ich hier, also werden wir kommunizieren, wenn es sich ergibt, und ansonsten können wir uns aus dem Weg gehen."

Er war selbst verwundert, dass er so antworten konnte. Früher wäre er vielleicht wütend geworden, aber es musste wohl an Thomas' Training liegen.

Der ältere Auror atmete schwer aus, „Hör zu, Kleiner. Es gefällt mir einfach nicht. Vor allem wegen deinen Alter. Egal, welches Training du schon hattest, die fehlen zwanzig Jahre Erfahrung. Solltest du Probleme haben, einfach laut Pfeifen, verstanden?"

Er wartete garnicht Harrys Antwort ab, sondern ging schnellen Schrittes den Gang herunter, und als er sich aus Harrys Sichtfeld entfernte, tauchte Tonks hinter ihm entschuldigend lächelnd auf.

„Keine Sorge Harry, der kriegt sich schon noch ein!", meinte sie und ging auf ihn zu.

„Naja, eigentlich sollte ich das ja gewöhnt sein.", Harry lächelte schwach.

„Nein solltest du nicht, immerhin bist du jetzt Unsäglicher!", und mit den Worten kam sie Harry näher, sodass er ihren Duft einatmen konnte, und flüsterte, „Meinen Glückwunsch!", und lachte schallend, als er rot wurde.

„Das war zu leicht! Viel zu leicht!", kicherte sie, „Und, wie geht's dir?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Den Umstanden entsprechend."

Sie hob irritiert die Augenbraue, „Welche Umstände denn bitte? Du bist wieder in Hogwarts ohne gedacht zu haben den Laden hier je wieder zu sehen, du kannst deine Freunde sehen, und das regelmäßig, aber ohne Unterrichtsstress! Du bist im Himmel!"

Harry sah betreten zu Boden, „Es ist auch nicht immer angenehm, alle wiederzusehen."

Jetzt schien Tonks zu verstehen, „Ah, Emilia hat mich schon gewarnt, es-", setzte sie an.

Doch Harry unterbrach sie, „Ihr redet über mich? Na klasse!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, es ging nur um Remus. Wir haben versucht ihm zu erklären, wie es dir geht, weil er sich Sorgen macht. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es für ihn ist, erst verliert er seinen besten Freund, und dann läuft er in die Gefahr, dich auch noch zu verlieren. Er ist ein emotionales Wrack."

An der Stelle entsann sich Harry an jenen Abend, an dem er sich wieder hatte erinnern können, wo er Remus und Emilia in der Küche streiten gehört hatte. Daraus konnte er damals schon erkennen, dass es Remus schlecht ging, allerdings war er zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen. Langsam fühlte er sich auch dafür schuldig.

„Ich weiß doch, ich hab das auch mitbekommen. Aber was soll ich denn machen? Ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich, wir haben uns nie sonderlich lange unterhalten, und wenn doch, dann war er für mich Professor Lupin!", erzählte Harry, wenn gleich mit deutlichem Frust in der Stimme.

„Das ist völlig egal, er hat alles miterlebt, und jedes deiner Gespräche mit Sirius gehört. Und für ihn bist du mehr als nur ein ehemaliger Schüler. Guck dich doch mal im Spiegel an!"

„Ich bin aber nicht James Potter!", rief Harry, diesmal leicht verärgert, worauf Tonks die Hände hob, beinahe zur Abwehr, „So habe ich das nicht gemeint."

Tonks atmete durch, und sah Harry ernst an, einen Blick, der garnicht zu ihr passte, „Ich sage ja nicht, dass er durch dich deinen Vater wieder haben will, aber von dem was ich gehört habe… Die drei waren früher wie Brüder, und das macht dich zu seinem Neffen. Du bist seine letzte noch lebende Verwandtschaft, verstehst du?"

Etwas bittere Gedanken, Gedanken an die Dursleys, zogen in seinen Kopf, machten sich dort einen Moment breit, bevor er die Erinnerung wieder ins Nirwana verbannen konnte. _Letzte noch lebende Verwandtschaft_, die Formulierung stieß bei Harry schon immer aus Unbehagen, doch er ignorierte das vorerst.

Wahrscheinlich wollte Tonks eine Antwort haben. Wahrscheinlich wollte sogar Remus dieselbe Antwort haben, doch tatsächlich tat sich Harry schwer damit, das zu verstehen. Er war noch nie sonderlich fokussiert auf Gefühle, und es viel ihm schwer, sich mit so etwas zu befassen. Doch irgendwas musste er sagen, dass war er seinem alten Lehrer einfach schuldig, nachdem er ihm seinen besten Freund genommen hatte.

So atmete er nochmal tief ein, und sah zu Boden. „Ich rede nochmal mit Remus. Ich kann auch versuchen, ihn öfter mal zu sehen. Aber ich kann meinen Posten hier schlecht verlassen."

Tonks nickte zufrieden. „Das ist schön. Und hör mal, Harry, auch wenn du deine Situation nicht so gut findest, wirst du bestimmt aber begreifen, dass es nicht wirklich schlimm ist alles. Lass mich dir noch einen Rat geben. Rede mit ihnen, sei ehrlich."

Kaum als er sein Mund aufmachte, um zu fragen, war Tonks schon verschwunden, und als Harry sich umwandte, sah er in das Gesicht eines Rotschopfes, der ihn über beide Ohren angrinste,

„Soooo, ich kann dir wieder auf den Sack gehen, was, Kumpel?"

* * *

><p>Soo, das Kapitel ist jetzt nicht wirklich eine Höchstleistung, allerdings bringt es mich etwas vorran. Die Verspätung tut mir leid ein Unwetter kam dazwischen^^ Außerdem ist das Ende des Kapitels jetzt nicht wirklich ein Cliffhanger, da es hier nicht wirklich weitergeht.<p> 


	20. Förderband merkwürdiger Begebenheiten

Es war acht Uhr, als Harry aufwachte. Für seinen Rhythmus eigentlich zu spät, doch vormittags hatte er absolut nichts zu tun, und nachts musste er patrouillieren. Er zog sich an und ging unter die Dusche. Das Wasser schien seit er anders war stets viel zu heiß, sodass er tatsächlich ab und an mit kaltem Wasser duschte, und dass es sich trotzdem warm anfühlte, jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Körpertemperatur musste jenseits aller Norm sein.

Schließlich verließ er das Badezimmer und zog sich an, eine seiner Roben, um in Hogwarts nicht sonderlich aufzufallen. In der letzten Zeit hatte er begonnen, vermehrt auch Muggelkleidung zu tragen, allerdings käme das vor allem hier nicht sonderlich gut an. Den Gürtel, indem noch immer Zauberstabhalter und Waffe steckten, band Harry noch schnell um, bevor er aus dem Zimmer und in Richtung Küche ging.

Die Elfen von Hogwarts waren - trotz anfänglichem Vorbehalt, mehr als glücklich Harry Potter in ihrer Küche zu haben, und Harry saß vor einem riesigen Frühstück, und er vermutete, dass er wohl gerade richtig in der Zeit war, nachdem alle gegessen hatten.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam, hier herumzuschleichen, abseits von allem, was hier geschah. Er wurde aus seinem Leben gerissen. Natürlich waren seine Jahre in Hogwarts nicht unbedingt friedlich, aber es war eine Heimat für ihn gewesen, die erste Heimat die er kannte.

Sofort dachte er an sein erstes Gespräch mit Ron, etwas verhalten und Harry wusste wirklich nicht, was er zu dem Rotschopf sagen sollte, und freute sich insgeheim, dass Hermine nicht da war. Tatsächlich sah Ron etwas unbehaglich aus, als er nach ihr fragte, allerdings ignorierte Harry es, schließlich wollte er sich nicht noch mehr Probleme aufladen.

Ron allerdings schien seine übliche Frohnatur erhalten zu haben, und seine ausgeglichene Art, die er wohl von Jason übernommen hatte, tat Harry gut. Normalerweise wäre das Gespräch noch unangenehmer geworden, allerdings hatte Ron den ein oder anderen lockeren Scherz gemacht, und Harry damit Hoffnung, dass es doch noch gut werden würde. Jetzt musste er sich erstmal eingewöhnen.

Sein Morgensport hatte schon immer geholfen, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, jedenfalls wenn Thomas nicht dabei war. Als er über die Gründe lief, kümmerte es ihn wenig, wo er langlief, er lief einfach nur, so weit ihn seine Beine tragen konnten, und kam irgendwann, nach einer halben Ewigkeit zum Rande des Verbotenen Waldes.

„Hallo Harry!", rief eine große Stimme hinter Harry, und als er sich umdrehte blickte er in das vergnügte Gesicht von Hagrid.

„Hey Hagrid!", murmelte Harry, allerdings etwas zu leise, sodass es sogar ihn selbst auffiel.

„Wie geht's dir Harry? Konnt' garnicht glaub'n was ich von dir gehört hab. Alles okay?", fragte ihn Hagrid, und führte ihn dabei in Richtung seiner Hütte.

Als sie sich setzten, innerhalb dieser Hütte, prasselten langsam die Worte aus Harry heraus, und er erzählte von allen, davon wie er aufgewacht war bis zu seiner unverhofften Einstellung in Hogwarts.

„Und ich weiß absolut nicht was ich machen soll. Ich weiß, ich sollte mich freuen, aber ich kann mich irgendwie nicht richtig freuen darüber. Vor allem wegen… wegen Ron und Hermine… Wegen allen. Wegen Ginny.", bei der Nennung der Letzteren spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust, fast als würde man ihn erstechen.

Hagrid nahm den dampfenden Teekessel, und stellte Harry eine Tasse hin, und während er einschenkte, schienen seine Augen jeder Bewegung von Harry zu folgen. „Hab ich auch von gehört. Schrecklich. War doch noch'n Kind."

„Ich hatte auf ein normales Jahr gehofft. Verdammt ich hoffe jedes Jahr auf ein normales _Leben_.", rief Harry frustriert.

„Ein Tee? Hilft mir immer.", erkundigte Hagrid sich schlicht.

Sie unterhielten sich noch über einige andere Dinge, wie über den Wald, die Kreaturen darin, die Zentaur und auch die Spinnen.

„Diese halben Pferde im Wald spielen verrückt, das sag ich dir! Kein Tag an dem se nicht mir die Bude einrennen, und irgendwen schicken um mich zu warnen. Manchmal woll'n se auch mit Albus reden.", erklärte Hagrid dazu.

„Mit Dumbledore? Warum?", fragte Harry.

„Ach du weißt wie se sind. Der Wahrsagekram hat mich noch nie interessiert. Sybill regt sich noch immer über mich auf.", und damit beendete Hagrid das Thema.

Das Nähern der hellen Aura spürte Harry von der Ferne, und er wandte sich schnell um, gerade als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein!", rief Hagrid.

„Hallo, Rubeus.", tönte eine melodische Stimme, was den Wildhüter dazu brachte, so schnell aufzustehen, dass er die Teekanne umstieß.

„Hallo, was kann ich für sie tun, Madame?", fragte er hastig, und Harry war irritiert von seiner heftigen Reaktion. Die weißhaarige Frau am Eingang von Hagrids Hütte strahlte eine helle Aura ab, die Harry körperliches Unbehagen bereitet. Als würde er sich beim Anblick verbrühen, und instinktiv wich Harry ein wenig zurück, und behielt die Hand am Zauberstab.

Vielleicht war es eben diese Aura, die bei Hagrid diese starke Reaktion hervorrief. ‚_Das ist eine Veela!'_, fiel es Harry ein. Dumbledore musste verrückt sein, wenn er diese Frau tatsächlich in Hogwarts unterrichten ließ. Aber andererseits war Albus prominent für seine Fehlentscheidungen bei der Belegung dieses speziellen Faches.

Die Frau im Eingang musterte Hagrid belustigt, bevor ihr Blick für eine Sekunde Harry streifte, und etwas unfokussiert wurde, bis sie antwortete, „Ich benötige etwas für die dritten Klassen, ein paar Grindelohs, die ich leider nicht selbst beschaffen kann, wegen der Meermenschen."

Hagrid stammelte unsicher, „Natürlich! Kann mich drum kümmern!"

Die Frau nickte dankbar. Schließlich sah sie Harry nochmal an, „Unsäglicher Potter? Auf ein Wort."

Harry folgte der Frau ergeben, und sobald er ihr näher kam, wurde das unangenehme Gefühl stärker. Doch sie sah ihn verständnisvoll an, und auf einmal verschwand das Gefühl. Erstaunt und mit offenem Mund sah Harry die Frau an.

„Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, meine Aura zu kontrollieren, falls sie Sorgen haben. Es ist nur unangenehm, und ich entspanne mich normalerweise in meiner freien Zeit."

Harry nickte nur, „Was wünschen Sie?", und kam sich bei dem Satz vor wie ein Butler bei den Muggeln.

„Ich habe von dem Vorfall im Ministerium gehört. Und dann von den… sehr erweiterten Rechten, die sie in Hogwarts innehaben, und bin sehr verwirrt.", erklärte die Veela, welche Harry noch immer unsympathisch war, egal ob sie ihre Aura unterdrückte, und die Frau schien das zu merken, „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass unsere Zusammenarbeit… unangenehm für Sie sein muss, aber ich bitte Sie, sich zu kontrollieren."

Eigentlich wollte Harry sie zurechtweisen, allerdings hatte sie Recht, alleine für den Job sollte sich Harry an die Präsenz dieser Frau gewöhnen. Das Problem war, dass es ihn vorher nie sonderlich gestört hat, und nun auf einmal fing es an ihn zu beeinflussen, allerdings auf noch negativerer Weise als die meisten Anderen, und er fragte sich, wie sich Thomas in der Nähe von Veelas fühlen muss.

Doch er zog es vor, das zu ignorieren, und zu arbeiten. Die Veela neben ihm ignorierte seine Verlorenheit in den Gedanken, und sprach weiter, „Bemerkenswerte Schule, wirklich. Mauern von uralter Magie, und die Gründer schafften es tatsächlich, gegen alles abzuschirmen. Keiner mit dem Interesse, jemanden zu schaden, kann diese Mauern betreten. Das gilt natürlich nur solange das Schloss wach ist."

_Aha, es macht seine Augen auf und streckt sich ein wenig_, dachte Harry, doch er schwieg, da das nicht unbedingt das Seltsamste war, was er bisher gehört hatte.

Sie gingen ein wenig weiter, und Harry fragte sich, was diese Frau wirklich von ihm wollte. Doch als sie das Ministerium erwähnte, kroch die bekannte Verzweiflung in Harry hoch, „Haben sie von dem Vorfall auch schon gehört, ja? Es zieht also Kreise, der Junge-Der-Lebt, nun eine Kreatur und aus dem Ministerium verbannt."

„So meine ich das nicht! Ich sage Ihnen jetzt mit Unterstützung des französischen Zaubereiministers, dass andere Regierungen durchaus hinter Ihnen stehen. Vor allem meine Familie.", entgegnete sie.

Harry wandte sich um, „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, man hat uns noch nicht vorgestellt. Wer sind sie?"

„Mein Name ist Joanne Delacour.", antwortete die Frau.

„Sind sie irgendwie verwandt mit Fleur?", hakte Harry nach.

Die Frau sah ihn merkwürdig an und hob eine Augenbraue, „Ja das bin ich.", und irgendwie wusste Harry, dass das Thema damit beendet war, das Gespräch über Harry allerdings noch nicht, „Ich habe bisher nur Gutes über Sie gehört, Unsäglicher Potter. Ich würde gerne wissen, was hinter den Großmalereien von Gabrielle steckt."

Er wollte erst fragen, bis ihm schließlich noch einfiel, dass es der Name von Fleurs kleiner Schwester war. Ein wenig verwunderlich war es allerdings schon, Harry hatte die Delacour Familie nie zu einer der Familien gezählt, die sich viel über ihn unterhielten.

Die Frau schien seine Blicke zu bemerken, und sprach weiter, leicht lächelnd, „Besonders Sebastian ist über dich besorgt. Immerhin ist er der Einzige, der auch von deinem aktuellen Status weiß, außer mir versteht sich."

„Status.", wiederholte Harry, sehr langsam, und mehr für sich. So viel hatte sich verändert, und so viele Menschen liefen ihm in der letzten Zeit über den Weg, Menschen von dem er gar nicht gedacht hatte, dass sie existieren.

Er brauchte Zeit für sich, Zeit, um erstmal wieder seine Mitte zu finden, und versuchte das Gespräch zu beenden. Er würde so viel Zeit für sich nehmen wie möglich, allerdings wusste er schon, dass bald schon sein erster Abend kommen würde, und Dinge die man aufschieben will, kamen immer viel zu schnell.

„Sollten Ihnen ungewöhnliche Dinge auffallen, sagen Sie Bescheid.", schloss Harry die Unterhaltung. Selbst für ihn klang das genau wie in Muggelfilmen, die er bei den Dursleys heimlich aus seinem Verschlag unter der Treppe mitangehört hatte, allerdings hatte er schon Recht. Die Lehrer waren die erste Ansprechstelle, wenn es um die Veränderungen in Hogwarts ging. Es blieb eine Tatsache, dass die Todesser Hogwarts nicht einfach so angreifen konnten, und früher oder später würden sie danach trachten, die Schule zu übernehmen.

Für den Moment allerdings mussten sie sich darauf verlassen, sich über Schüler zutritt zur Schule zu verschaffen, auf welche Weise auch immer. Er hatte sich vom Schulleiter eine Liste geben lassen, von möglichen Verstecken, darunter der Raum der Wünsche in einer Art Urzustand, die Harry sich schwer tat zu verstehen. Hier sollten alle möglichen Gegenstände gelagert sein, und Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass das Durchsuchen lange dauern würde, allerding musste er es zumindest grob versuchen.

Das galt allerdings nur, wenn er überhaupt in den speziellen Raum vordringen konnte, was wohl nicht einfach sein würde, wenn man daran dachte, dass in Hogwarts nie etwas einfach war.

Er bemerkte fast nicht, dass Professor Delacour in der Zeit seine Bitte abgenickt hatte, und sich verabschiedete. Er war heute wirklich nicht bei der Sache. Er nahm sich vor, später etwas zu meditieren, um irgendwie zur Ruhe zu kommen. Auch ein paar Runden um den schwarzen See konnten gewiss nicht schaden.

Die Nacht kam selbstverständlich viel zu früh und zu schnell, was auch an Harrys eigener Ungeduld lag. Harry sah, wie die Professoren durch die dunklen Gänge schlichen, mit ihren Zauberstäben vor sich, und bedacht darauf, nicht die Portraits zu wecken, die bereits nächtigten.

Harry ging langsam den Gang herauf, und fand den Direktor vor, wie er durch die Gänge lief, jedoch für das bloße Auge unsichtbar, doch seine Aura glühte förmlich, und er schien keinen Hehl daraus zu machen, wie mächtig er war.

Als er zu ihm schritt, hielt die Aura an, und Harry konnte beinahe spüren, wie sie mit seiner interagierte. Diese beinahe brennende Aura des Direktors setzte selbst ihm zu, und Thomas hatte ihn auf so etwas trainiert, vor allem in Verbindung mit Dumbledore.

„Welch Bescheidenheit, Herr Direktor.", grüßte Harry ihn, und vergaß dabei den Ton, mit dem er mit dem Direktor reden sollte. Eigentlich.

Dumbledore machte sich sichtbar, und wandte sich Harry zu, „Ah, Unsäglicher Potter, oder lieber Harry, wenn wir alleine sind, es freut mich, dass du pünktlich bist. Sogar mehr als das, deine Patrouille startet erst in einer anderthalben Stunde."

„Ich wollte auch andere Schichten mit überwachen. Viel mehr habe ich zurzeit nicht zu tun. Allerdings klang Thomas, als würde ich noch weiter unterrichtet werden?", stellte Harry fest, jedoch fragend, und sah den Schulleiter an, dessen Augen wie wild funkelten.

„Das ist richtig, mein Junge, allerdings nicht von Thomas selbst, sondern von einigen anderen… sehr kompetenten Lehrern. Professor Flitwick möchte sich deiner auch annehmen.", erklärte der Direktor.

„Wie das? Es ist nicht so als würden die Zaubertechniken bei mir irgendeine Anwendung finden.", entgegnete Harry irritiert.

„Ah mein lieber Harry, dein alter Lehrer für Zauberkunst hat sein Fach schon zu lange studiert, um nicht auf andere Arten von Magie zu stoßen. Er wird wissen, was mit dir zutun ist."

Harry nickte das ab und entschuldigte sich, entschieden, seine Patrouille zu beginnen, auch wenn das vorzeitig war. Er löste sich wieder halb aus der Ebene, und ein undeutlicher Schatten machte Dumbledore nochmal auf ihn aufmerksam. In eine undefinierte Richtung sprach Dumbledore, „Ah, wie ich sehe, kannst du dir den einen oder anderen Trick auch selbst aneignen. Freut mich, was du erreicht hast. Guten Abend, Unsäglicher Potter."

Harry bewegte sich langsam durch das Schloss, stets den Druck der Zauber über ihm auf sich spüren, die ihn davon abhielten, den Boden zu verlassen oder sich schnell zu bewegen. Doch er nahm alles wahr, was um ihn passierte, und registrierte jede einzelne Bewegung, und war dazu noch kaum zu sehen.

Plötzlich hörte er einige Schreie aus den Kerkern, er hielt an, um etwas genauer zu hören, was los war. Einige Stimmen unterhielten sich sehr aufgeregt, und Harry konnte beinahe die Wut in den Schritten spüren, als eine Schülerin den Aufenthaltsraum verließ.

Er machte sich sichtbar, und sah sich die Schülerin genauer an, welche einen schrillen Schrei ertönen ließ, als sie ihn auf einmal erscheinen sah. „Hallo, Miss Parkinson.", sagte Harry ruhig und mit einer gewissen Kälte in der Stimme. Er kannte diese Slytherins und wollte vor ihnen sein Gesicht bewahren, vor allem jetzt, da er kein Schüler mehr war.

„Was willst du, Potter? Hast du nicht deine Schlammblüter zu beschützen?", rief sie verärgert.

Das wollte sich Harry zum einen nicht gefallen lassen, und zum anderen hatte er darauf auch schlichtweg keine Lust. „Hallo Klischee, wie ich sehe, hast du dich nicht verändert. Was ist vorgefallen?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Parkinson schnaufte nur, und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, bereit wieder wegzustürmen, doch Harry hielt sie mit einem kleinen Zauber auf, der sie daran hinderte, die Füße zu heben.

„Was willst du Potter?!", schrie Parkinson.

„Ich will wissen, was darin los ist und was das Gebrüll soll.", entgegnete Harry ruhig.

„Blutsverräter wie du sind schuld! Sie verpesten selbst das letzte Haus was anständig geblieben ist! Machen Tumult und wagen es dann, sich zu beschweren, wenn wir sie zurechtweisen! Jetzt LASS MICH LOS!"

Harry löste den Zauber mit einer Geste seiner Hand, und dachte darüber nach, was das Mädchen gesagt hatte, während sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins verschwand. Tatsächlich starb das Geschrei darin etwas ab, wahrscheinlich weil sie von seiner Anwesenheit berichtete.

Doch dass es im Hause Slytherin so zuging war besorgniserregend, vielleicht sollte er mit Slughorn darüber sprechen, obwohl er daran zweifelte, dass der Mann tatsächlich etwas beizutragen hatte, allein wenn man seine Erscheinung bedachte.

Das war der erste interessante Fakt über Hogwarts, denn die Tatsache, dass das Haus von Slytherin zerstritten war, weil sich offensichtlich einige gegen die Todesserbewegung aussprachen. Das war ein sehr gutes Zeichen, immerhin schien der Ursprung allen Übels Hogwarts zu sein, Tom Riddle kam hier auf seine Ideen, und hier wurde rekrutiert.

Auch wenn es für Harry etwas unverständlich war, dass so vieles in der Hand von ein paar Schülern lag, vor allem, was den dunklen Lord anbelangte. Er rekrutierte direkt aus Hogwarts und viele der Schüler aus dem Jahrgang von Harrys Vater stellten nun den inneren Zirkel um Voldemort.

Der Dreh und Angelpunkt der Bewegung war nun am bröckeln, doch an Harrys eigenem Zustand war ihm klar geworden, das sich Voldemort längst eine eigene Gesellschaft und eine eigene Armee geschaffen hatte. Das einzige was ihn wohl vom Sieg noch trennte war seine Sterblichkeit, die Harry nach seinem vierten Jahr auch anzweifeln begann.

Als er weiter durch die Gänge schlich, vielen ihm die vielen kleinen Rätsel des Tages ein, kleine Puzzleteile, die, wenn Harry sein Glück bedachte, zu unterschiedlichen Bildern gehörten. Das Mysterium um die Zentauren, die neue Lehrerin und der Streit der Slytherins. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die Lehrer alle schon zu wissen scheinen, dass es Schattenmagier gab und wie sie funktionierten.

Es bereitete Harry Kopfschmerzen, doch er musste sich eines nach dem andern vornehmen und die Rätsel abarbeiten. Ein Förderband von merkwürdigen Begebenheiten, und Harry musste sortieren.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Das Kapitel ist beendet, und ich muss warnen, es ist Beta-lastig, weil es einfach schrecklich formuliert und nicht gut durchdacht ist. Ich habe das bestätigt, aber leider ist das hier eine holprige Stelle UND ein gewisser Sturm hat meine Zeit in Anspruch genommen.


	21. Zweifel

Hermine langweilte sich unendlich, und sie hätte sich einfach mit etwas anderem beschäftigt, würde sie nicht den Druck von tausend Ereignissen und Schicksalen auf ihrem Kopf spüren, die alle auf sie eindrückten, und Hermine hielt mit all ihrem Willen dagegen, doch spürte sie nichtsdestotrotz.

Sie saß angespannt im Unterricht von Professor Flitwick, an ihrer Seite Ron, der ebenso gelangweilt Notizen machte. Bei dem kleinen Professor gab es normalerweise immer gewisse Aufgaben für sie beide, da er wusste, dass sie weiter waren, allerdings nicht, wenn er eine Einführungsstunde gab.

So versuchte Hermine krampfhaft sich mit dem Unterricht abzulenken, allerdings wanderten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu den Dingen, die sie gelernt hatte in der letzten Zeit. Ihre verdammte Neugier hatte sie dazu gebracht Dinge zu lesen und über Dinge zu erfahren, die sie nie hatte wissen wollen. Oder doch? Sie wusste es nicht mehr.

Die Dokumente waren in ihrer Tasche. Sie wollte noch mit dem Direktor darüber sprechen, doch wusste schon, dass sie dabei womöglich in eine Sackgasse geraten würde. Nie im Leben würde er ihnen Geheimnisse aus vergangenen Kriegen anvertrauen, egal wie alt und obsolet sie waren.

Doch es ließ sie einfach nicht los. Vor allem die Verbindung von Dumbledore zu seinen alten Ichs war mysteriös. Hermine gab den Dumbledores aus den Aufzeichnungen immer unterschiedliche Namen, da es ihr schwerfiel, sie mit dem alten Schulleiter in Verbindung zu bringen. Irgendetwas war faul an der Sache, es schien als hätte Albus Dumbledore einen großen Teil seines Lebens, seine gesamte Laufbahn als Direktor, einfach allen etwas vorgespielt.

Aber das machte keinen Sinn, es passte einfach nicht in das Bild das sie vom Schulleiter hatte, nicht in das Bild des mächtigen und grundguten Professors, das Dumbledore erfolgreich auf sie projiziert hatte.

Endlich endete die Stunde, und Ron sah sie, wie immer in letzter Zeit, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Doch sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, was los war, zu viel wütete in ihrem Kopf, sodass sie Mühe hatte, ihre mentale Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Im Notfall würde es funktionieren, ganz klar, aber gerade im Alltag war es sehr schwer.

Es nagten Erlebnisse aber auch ihr Wissen an ihr. Sie musste sich wohl erstmal alles aufschreiben, alles zu den Dokumenten, um wirklich zu verstehen, was geschah und vor allem was mit Harry geschah.

Der Gedanke, dass man Harry allerdings einer Gefahr aussetzte und sie beide nicht, weder sie noch Ron, die wahrscheinlich die gleiche oder zumindest eine ähnliche Ausbildung hatten, frustrierte sie. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Harry von Thomas und sie beide von Jason unterrichtet wurden. Thomas was ranghöher, und Harry ist jetzt ebenfalls Unsäglicher, aber sie beide waren auch beteiligt, als vollwertige Mitglieder des Ordens.

Doch sie würde sich darüber nicht beschweren, es nützte ja doch nichts. Es war schrecklich, in welch kurzer Zeit ihr Weltbild zerbrochen war. Ein Weltbild in dem alles seinen Platz hatte, und in dem alles verständlich war - und wenn etwas unverständlich war, fand man es in Büchern.

Nach dem Unterricht bewegte sie sich langsam zum Büro des Schulleiters, welches tatsächlich _offen _war, und in dem der Direktor fast wartend an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Hermine fragte sich zuweilen, ob der Direktor es spürte, wenn sie in der Nähe war.

Das Erspüren von Auren war für gewöhnlich recht genau, allerdings nur auf kurzer Entfernung und wenn nichts dazwischen war. Die Wände von Hogwarts hingegen strahlten stark, sodass das Erspüren beinahe unmöglich war. Doch womöglich hatte der Direktor eine besondere Bindung zur Magie der Schule.

Das bewies Dumbledore abermals, indem er Hermine ruhig mit den Augen anfunkelte, und ihre Ankunft bereits zu erwarten schien, da ein Stuhl schon herausgerückt war.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger, wie schön dass Sie mich mal besuchen. Oder sollte ich lieber fragen, warum sie das erst jetzt tun.", begrüßte der Direktor sie.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Hermine, welche durch die Begrüßung erstarrte und inmitten des Büros wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

„Ich konnte mir bereits denken, dass sie eigene Nachforschungen zu Harrys Zustand angestellt haben, und ich habe auch Kenntnis von den Unterlagen in Ihrem Besitz, und kann mir daher denken, dass sie Fragen haben. Ich werde Ihnen diese so gut es geht beantworten. Mit Einschränkungen versteht sich."

„Eigentlich ist das Dokument im Hauptquartier daran Schuld. Was hat das da überhaupt gemacht?", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Normalerweise sind solche Dinge nicht in meinem Anwesen, sondern an einem anderen Ort, und wie sie dahin gekommen sind, habe ich einen Verdacht, den ich allerdings nicht mit Ihnen teilen werde."

„Was bringt diese Unterhaltung dann?"

„Sie haben noch keine Fragen gestellt.", antwortete Dumbledore vergnügt, und ohne jedes Zeichen von Bedrückung. Hermine ahnte, und der Schulleiter wusste es wahrscheinlich bereits, dass er die obere Hand in diesem Gespräch behalten würde.

„Was sollte das mit der Aufklärermission? Sind Sie Unsäglicher?", fragte Hermine.

„Damals hieß das noch nicht so. Die Unsäglichen entstanden vielmehr aus einer Miliz, und um diese Miliz zu kontrollieren, hat man sie… Nunja, wie soll ich es anders ausdrücken, man hat sie verstaatlicht. Das sagt Ihnen bestimmt einiges. Man wollte uns unter Kontrolle haben, und man hat es geschafft. Als die Unsäglichen in heutiger Form gebildet wurden, bin ich ausgestiegen und habe mich mit einem Posten an dieser Schule begnügt. Das war noch vor Voldemort. Allerdings ist vieles aus der Zeit verloren gegangen in dem ersten Krieg, weil Voldemort alles an sich gerissen hatte, was er über uns und über die Schatten finden konnte."

„Aber warum ist das alles geheim? Ich habe so viel über Sie gelesen, alles könnte genauso gut auf der Rückseite dieser Schokofrösche stehen!", rief Hermine irritiert.

„Manchmal hilft Aufklärung. Nicht nur manchmal sogar. Ganz oft lassen sich Geschehnisse abwenden indem man die Menschen aufklärt. Oft kann man Dinge ändern, wenn man die Vergangenheit kennt, und sehr oft geht es einfach um dieses Unwissen. Doch nicht in diesem Fall. Manches Wissen gehört nicht auf diese Welt."

„Wovon sprechen Sie?", fragte Hermine, allerdings weniger irritiert als eingeschüchtert, besonders wenn der Direktor auf diese Art mit ihr sprach.

„Zu der Zeit in der Sie das wissen, ist es bereits zu spät. Wollen wir hoffen, dass es nicht dazu kommt. Haben sie sonst noch Fragen?"

„Wird die Antwort ebenso nichtssagend sein?" Mittlerweile war Hermine etwas genervt.

„Miss Granger, schlafen Sie eine Nacht über das was ich sage, in unseren Träumen beschreiten wir ungeahnte Sphären, Welten, von denen wir vorher nie gehört haben. Ich weiß, dass es Ihr Wunsch ist, alles zu verstehen, allerdings kann ich Ihnen nicht alles sagen. Allerdings sind es gerade unsere Wünsche, an denen wir festhalten sollten, wo sie uns doch so viele Türen öffnen.", sagte er ihr mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Sie helfen mir also nicht.", schlussfolgerte Hermine. Psychisches Training von Jason bewahrte sie vor einem Wutausbruch, doch irgendwie schaffte der Direktor dennoch, sie zur Weißglut zu treiben und damit fast unfähig rational zu denken. Sie konnte ihre eigenen Schlüsse ziehen, sie brauchte den Direktor nicht dafür und eine kleine Stimme sagte ihr, dass der Schulleiter das sehr wohl wusste.

„Ich habe aber trotzdem noch Fragen. Was war die Nachricht an sie von Harry? Und was war daran besorgniserregend? Ja ich weiß davon. Ron hat es mir gesagt.", verlangte Hermine zu wissen.

„Meine Liebe, ich kann ihnen gerne die Nachricht sagen, aber es würde sie kaum weiterbringen. Die Tatsache, dass Voldemort einen großen Teil des Wissens besitzt, das ich besitze, ist bereits schwierig genug. Sollte es dazu kommen dass er mehr Informationen erhält, allein durch einen von Ihnen, gibt es Probleme, die mich davon abhalten werden, die Situation weiter im Griff zu haben."

„Es hängt nicht allein an ihnen! Sie leiten zwar den Phönixorden aber das gibt ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht, so geheimnistuerisch zu sein!", rief Hermine erbost.

„Meine Stellung beim Phönixorden vielleicht nicht. Die Menschen vielleicht nicht. Sie vielleicht nicht. Ich selbst nehme mir auch nicht einfach selbst das Recht, aber die Geheimnisse, die ich hüte, sie geben mir sehr wohl das Recht, mich so zu verhalten. Ich muss mich Ihnen gegenüber nicht rechtfertigen, selbst nach Jahren von Training und Erfahrung ihrerseits werde ich Ihnen immer viele Jahre voraushaben."

Dumbledore hatte sich abgewandt, war aufgestanden und zu einem Fenster gegangen, und Hermine nahm das als Zeichen, dass er nicht weiter diskutieren würde. Langsam richtete sie sich auf, und ging Richtung Ausgang. Das ganze verdammte Gespräch hätte sie sich sparen können, aus diesem Mann war nichts rauszukriegen.

Mit wütenden Schritten ging sie herunter, und im Ausgang erwartete sie ein belustigter Ron Weasley, welcher ruhig vor dem Büro stand und sie erwartete.

„Wusste doch dass du hierhin gehst.", begrüßte er sie, mit einer ruhigen Stimme, da er wohl sah wie ihre Stimmung war.

„Dieser Mann ist unfassbar! Keine der Dinge die er sagt machen Sinn oder bringen einen weiter!", rief Hermine.

„Das ist normal. Was hast du erwartet? Selbst Moody ist ein bisschen so, und er hat bei weitem nicht so viele Jahre auf dem Buckel."

„Aber es kann doch nicht sein, dass das so schwierig ist, Informationen zu bekommen! Ich fass es einfach nicht!"

Ron grinste sie nur an, „Reg dich ab, ich hab jemanden mit den wir mal reden sollten.", sagte er und führte sie in die Nähe der Bibliothek, wo ihnen in einer Uniform, die Hermine nur allzu bekannt war, Harry Potter entgegenkam.

Hermine sah beinahe augenblicklich zu Boden. Sie schämte sich. Sie schämte sich, dass sie nicht stark genug war, und sie schämte sich vor allem über ihre Unsicherheit. Sie schämte sich, dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie weiter stark genug war, mit ihm befreundet zu sein.

„Hey Leute.", sprach Harry und nickte ihnen zu. Viel kühler und distanzierter als früher. Und irgendwie machte Hermine das ein wenig Mut, sie hob ihren Blick und sah dem Unsäglichen in die Augen.

„Na was machst du den ganzen Tag so?", fragte Ron, und klopfte Harry dabei auf die Schulter, während sie sich langsam auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machten.

Hermine sah Harry etwas unbehaglich drein blicken, als dieser merkte, _wohin_ sie auf dem Weg waren, doch er ließ sich weiter nichts anmerken und antwortete, „Hauptsächlich Patrouille und rumposen."

Ron grinste darauf, und fragte weiter, „Kennst du die neue Lehrerin schon?"

Harry nickte bedächtig, und irgendetwas sagte Hermine, dass er nicht gerade zufrieden war. „Ja habe ich. Hat mich seltsam angeschaut als ich sie fragte, ob sie mit Fleur verwandt ist."

„Vielleicht hatte sie Angst dass du sabberst.", kommentierte Ron trocken.

„Bezweifle ich ehrlich gesagt, ihre Aura ist mir extrem unangenehm.", sagte Harry gequält.

Hermine erinnerte sich an eine Lektion zu Schattenmagiern und dass sie Patroni nicht vertrugen, genauso wenig wie Wesen mit ähnlicher Energie. Klar dass Veela dazu zählten. Sie sah Harry mit einem möglichst offenen Blick an.

Ron antwortete ihm, „Kann ich verstehen. Wie war dein Tag eigentlich so?"

„Ganz okay. Mir sind wieder scheiße viele Fragen untergekommen, zu denen ich zu gerne die Antwort kennen würde."

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Ron mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Laut Hagrid verhalten sich die Zentauren merkwürdig und haben wohl irgendwelche schlimmen Vorahnungen.", an dieser Stelle schnaubte Hermine verächtlich. Sie hatte die ganze Szenerie mit Trelawney noch nicht hinter sich gelassen.

So murrte sie, „Vielleicht hat Trelawney sie angesteckt. Dieser ganze Mist mit dem Wahrsagen ist lächerlich. Aber Dumbledore hat einige Sachen angedeutet die auch nichts Gutes heißen."

„Zum Beispiel?", hakte Harry nach.

„Geschwafel davon dass es Wissen gibt, dass besser versteckt sein sollte, Voldemort aber dabei ist es zu entschlüsseln. Und dass Dumbledore die Kontrolle über die Situation hätte und nur er alleine die Geheimnisse wissen darf. Ich fass es jetzt noch nicht.", erklärte Hermine und spürte dass sie sehr aufgelöst war. Ron hob die Augenbraue und wahrscheinlich zweifelte er etwas an ihrer Ausführung.

Harry sah sie jedoch unverhohlen überrascht an, „Dein Wort richtet sich gegen den Schulleiter? Was hast du mit Hermine gemacht?", fragte er belustigt.

„Die hab ich im Wald gelassen.", schloss Hermine schlicht. Die Nacht suchte noch immer ihre Albträume ein, obwohl das Training sie eigentlich auf weit Schlimmeres vorbereitet hatte. Aber diese Nacht war sie noch so naiv gewesen, und dann wurde ihre Naivität zerstört. Es war einfach ein Wendepunkt, der ihr noch lange schlaflose Nächte bereiten würde.

Harry schien etwas unbehaglich bei dem Thema. „Erinnerst du dich eigentlich? Daran als du entführt wurdest?", fragte ihn Hermine.

„Kaum. Etwas, aber es sind nur vage Gesichter und Bilder. Ein paar sind deutlicher als andere.", sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Ron. Es ging um Ginny.

Ron versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln, „Hattest du sonst noch Fragen? Wie war eigentlich deine letzte Patrouille?"

„Anstrengend. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins haben sie geschrien wie Blöde, und Pansy Parkinson hat", er malte Anführungszeichen in die Luft, „Blutsverrätern wie mir, die Schuld gegeben."

„Was haben die Slytherins denn zu Streiten? Sind sie nicht normalerweise das Haus in dem die größte Geschlossenheit praktiziert und präsentiert wird?", wunderte sich Ron.

Hermine sah Ron an, „Nicht wenn die Hälfte der Schüler mit dem Gedanken spielt, Voldemort zu folgen. Nicht wenige von Ihnen sind dumm genug damit zu prahlen und da ist es klar, dass Streit entsteht. Nicht jeder ist so scharf darauf sich einen Gemeinschaftsraum mit Todessern zu teilen."

Ron kratzte sich die Stirn, „Aber gibt es nicht eine Regelung, dass das dunkle Mal an dieser Schule verboten ist? Und wurden die Feldzauber um Hogwarts nicht gestärkt?"

Harry wandte sich Ron zu, „Aber die Feldzauber reagieren auf offensichtlich feindliche Gesinnung. Wesen, die hier nur Zerstörung anrichten wollen. Und ob Junior Todesser oder nicht, es bleiben Schüler und die sind keine solche Gefahr, dass Hogwarts es für nötig hält, sie zu zerstückeln. Und das dunkle Mal kann versteckt werden."

Ron strich sich durch die Haare, „Schon komisch aber auch ein gutes Zeichen dass sie streiten. Aber hältst du das für sonderlich wichtig?"

Harry nickte nur. Hermine bemerkte, dass sie bereits vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame standen, und sie sagte ihr das Passwort, worauf sie hereingelassen wurden. Harry wurde im Gemeinschaftsraum mit neugierigen, aber auch etwas verhaltenen und sogar ängstlichen Blicken bedacht.

Doch er schien sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, eine Tatsache, die Hermine sehr überraschte aber auch bewunderte. Harry hatte sich enorm weiterentwickelt. Wenn er sich so verändern konnte, warum konnte sie nicht stärker werden? Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite.

Als sie drinnen waren, wandte sich Harry nochmals an Hermine, „Was meinst du soll das große Geheimnis von Dumbledore sein?"

Hermine schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, aber es kann nichts Gutes heißen, wenn er sich so benimmt. Und so schwer es für mich auch ist, aber das mit den Zentauren klingt als hätte es etwas damit zutun."

„Ach Leute, was kann das schon sein. Wir müssen mal realistisch bleiben. Objekte oder Geheimnisse, die so zerstörerisch sind, würde Dumbledore nicht bestehen lassen, also kann es sich nicht um etwas handeln, an das man so leicht rankommt. Und Voldemort ist zwar mächtig, aber hat auch nicht unbegrenzte Mittel. Wir haben also Zeit.", versuchte Ron sie zu beruhigen.

„Na ob das viel Zeit ist weiß ich nicht. Ich dachte auch ich hätte Zeit bis irgendetwas schwierig wird.", gab Harry zu bedenken.

Ron sah Harry stur in die Augen, signalisierend, dass er sich kein Stück bewegen würde, „Harry, Mann, du kannst auf uns zählen. Das weißt du, oder? Wir stehen das zusammen durch. Oder, Hermine?"

Das war die Frage, vor der sie sich fürchtete. Die Frage auf die sie selbst keine Antwort wusste. Etwas in ihr schrie einfach, sich wieder in die wohlige Umgebung der Bücherei zu verziehen und von nichts auch nur einen Augenblick lang etwas mitzuerleben. Etwas in ihr wollte einfach nur in Sicherheit sein, fern von allem, und - eine Tatsache, die ihr ein grässliches Gewissen bescherte - fern von Harry Potter.

Was sollte sie nun machen? Sie konnte Harry nichts versprechen und sie konnte ihn auch nicht anlügen. Sie wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen, das konnte sie nicht, und sie hatte Angst, dass es ohne sie nicht gut gehen würde. Das war keineswegs weil sie ein übersteigertes Selbstbewusstsein hatte, sondern einfach weil sie sich verpflichtet fühlte.

Verpflichtet gegenüber Harry, verpflichtet gegenüber Ron und vor allem verpflichtet gegenüber den möglichen Zivilisten von denen Jason ihnen immer erzählte. Schutz der Bevölkerung im Kriegsfall war eine der Grundlektionen. Eine Lektion, in der Emilia Hermine viel zureden musste.

„Klar.", hörte sie sich sagen. Nach einigen Momenten Pause hatte sie wie mechanisch geantwortet, und Ron schien es zu schlucken.

„Siehst du, Harry, du hast Unterstützung. Du hast eine Familie. Und es wird nicht helfen, wenn du dir für alles immer die Schuld gibst! Das nervt. Ginny war meine Schwester und ich finde ich habe ein Recht mitzubestimmen wer Schuld hat und ich sage dir: Die Chancen dass du Schuld bist stehen schlecht, also stell dich hinten an!"

Schweigen folgte dieser Eröffnung. Harry stand betreten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Person, die jetzt da stand, der Unsägliche Potter, absolut nicht hier rein passte. Und sie wusste, dass Harry das ebenso wusste, und es ihm wohl garnicht gefiel.

Vielleicht konnte sie es, vielleicht konnte sie es nicht. Sie musste es zumindest versuchen. Um Harrys Willen. Sie wusste, dass das keine gute Motivation war, weil das keines ihrer eigenen Probleme löste. Vielleicht lief es doch darauf hinaus, dass sie aus dem Leben von Harry Potter verschwinden musste, und dann konnte sie das immernoch tun. Bis dahin hielt sie sich an Ron, wenn es ihr zu viel wurde.

Dieser wandte sich nochmals Harry zu, mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die Hermine verwirrte, „Harry, Mann… Ich habe eine viel größere Sorge… Wir werden keinen anständigen Sucher di0eses Jahr haben!"

* * *

><p>Soo Leute, neues Kapitel hochgeladen, Puffer wieder da, ich habe jetzt Wohnung und hoffentlich am Montag ein Auto (wenn das Teil was taugt) ;)<p>

Die Verzögerung tut mir leid, aber eigentlich ist mein Hochlade-Intervall von üblicherweise etwa sieben bis acht Tagen ein Traum für Fanfiktion-Leser ;)

Bei den kurzen Kapiteln vielleicht nicht, aber trotzdem bin schneller als viele^^


	22. In freiwilliger Gefangenschaft

Soo Leute, dieses Kapitel ist noch nicht ge-beta-t. Die Korrekturleserin/Lektorin ist allerdings krank, sodass sich das verspätet. Dies hier ist allerdings bereits die zweite Version, da in der ersten bestimmet Dialoge selbst für meine Verhältnisse zu herzlos waren.

* * *

><p>Harry erwachte um punkt Elf mit dem Warnton seines Abzeichens, aus seinem kurzen Pausenschlaf. Der durchdringende Ton gellte in seinen Ohren, und rüttelte ihn effektiv wach. Als er seine Benommenheit abschüttelte, wurde der Ton etwas ruhiger, Harry warf sich Kampfkleidung über, und überprüfte Zauberstab und Schusswaffe.<p>

Der Sammelpunkt war vor der großen Halle, und auf dem Weg traf er die Lehrerin für Verteidigung, die ebenfalls zum Sammelpunkt unterwegs war. Ihre feurige Aura strahlte mächtig in die Hallen, doch Harry war zu konzentriert als dass ihn das verunsichern konnte. Er sammelte Energie und spürte das Adrenalin in seinen Adern.

Die Auroren waren ebenfalls auf dem Weg, durch einen Portschlüssel kamen sie an den Rand der Feldzauber und sprinteten den Rest. Thomas kam aus der großen Halle mit einem lauten Zischen, und Harry fragte sich, ob er hierhin gesprungen war, obwohl das unmöglich sein sollte.

„Wie viele sind wir?", rief er Harry entgegen, mit seiner kalten Stimme, die er in Einsätzen benutzte, und wohl von seiner Zeit als Schatten kannte.

„Staffel!", antwortete Harry.

Thomas nickte, „Folgende Lage: Schatten und Dementoren greifen die Außenmauern von Hogwarts an. Das Schloss wehrt sich bereits, aber auf die Entfernung wird das nichts. Hogsmeade wäre in Gefahr bei Missionsfehlschlag seitens der Schatten, also müssen wir sie eliminieren."

Entschlossen schritt er den Gang entlang, hinaus auf die Ländereien, „Potter!"

„Ja, Sir?", rief Harry, und fühlte sich wie ein Muggelsoldat.

„Flankenangriff, ein Trupp mit Schusswaffen, zur Wildhüterhütte über die rechte Seite vom Wald aus!"

Harry wiederholte den Einsatzbefehl, stellte sicher alles verstanden zu haben, und nahm sich einen Auroren an die Seite, um mit ihm einen Angriff von der Seite zu versuchen. Es konnte sein, dass sie zwischendurch einfach von Dementoren überlaufen wurden, und Harry musste sicherstellen, dass der Auror nicht versuchen würde, einen Patronus zu beschwören, da das ihre Position verraten würde.

Sie rannten zum Verbotenen Wald, bedacht darauf, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Die Schüler kamen langsam aus ihren Betten, fragten sich, was das alles sollte, und Hermine und Ron konnte Harry noch kurz ausmachen, wie sie sich ebenfalls in Kampfkleidung mit einer der Professoren zum Frontalangriff aufmachten.

Die kalte Luft fegte an seinem Hals vorbei und biss sich in seine Nase, doch er rannte unermüdlich weiter, und der Auror neben ihm hatte Mühe, sein Tempo zu halten. Das feuchte Gras quietschte etwas unter Harrys Stiefeln und seine Kleidung flatterte leicht.

Die Dunkelheit war bedrückend, die Kälte nahm exponentiell zu, und Harry spürte die bedrohliche Anwesenheit von Dementoren, obwohl er den Effekt, den sie auf normale Zauberer hatten selbst nicht spürte, Sie waren in gewisser Weise ja Verwandte.

Harry sah in der Dunkelheit kaum etwas, bis ihm der Trick von seinem letzten Einsatz einfiel, und er leitete ein Teil seiner magischen Energie in seine Augen, und seine Sicht klärte sich auf. Da es trotzdem stockduster war, sah er nur Abgrenzungen in der Dunkelheit, Andeutungen, wo Bäume waren und kleine weiße Flecken, die von Streulicht stammten.

Der Wald begann sie einzuschließen, und Harry wich geschickt den Ästen aus, um seine Position nicht zu verraten. Der Auror neben ihm folgte ihm, etwas keuchend, die Waffe im Anschlag. Harrys Puls raste. Keine falsche Bewegung.

Einige vermummte Gestalten bewegten sich an Hagrids Hütte vorbei, und begannen, gegen die Auroren zu feuern, diverse schwarze Blitze, die sich vom Wald zu Harrys Kollegen erstreckten und es schafften, einige von Ihnen außer Gefecht zu setzen, die Schattenmagie nicht erwarteten.

Harry bemerkte, dass der Auror neben ihm nervös an seiner Waffe herumfummelte, und etwas zittrig wirkte. Harry war instinktiv in einen ruhigen Zustand übergegangen, und zog langsam und bedacht seine Pistole und nahm sich Zeit, sie auszurichten.

„Ruhig bleiben!", zischte er dem Auroren zu, welcher bereits Anstalten machte, wild um sich zu ballern.

Der Angesprochene hörte sogar, und bewegte sich etwas ruhiger, während Harry abwägte, wann ein guter Zeitpunkt zum Angreifen war. Vor ihm hatten die Schatten ihre Truppe etwas zurückgeschlagen, und sie rückten in Richtung des Schlosses vor, soweit es die Feldzauber erlaubten.

Als Harry Thomas sah, erinnerte er sich an ihr gemeinsames Training, und seinen Sieg durch das Rammen. Thomas schien Harrys Trick nicht unbedingt neu zu finden, denn er schaffte es tatsächlich innerhalb der Zauber von Hogwarts zu fliegen. Und zwar nicht auf Harrys stümperhafte und simple Art, sondern es sammelten sich schwarze Schatten, ein monströses Abbild von seiner Aura, und flogen in Richtung der Dementoren.

Rasend schnell schien Thomas Aura um die Dementoren zu schwirren, beinahe ähnlich kalte Auren duellierten sich, bis die nicht menschliche erlosch.

Ron wurde von einem Schneidefluch getroffen, doch griff er ohne Unterlass weiter an, und Harry erkannte, wie Hermine verschiedene Elemente zum Kampf verwendete. Harry selbst wartete, ruhig, und besah sich die Schatten. Sie kämpften, zwei von ihnen alleine mit der Veela, die ihnen mit Feuermagie standhielt, und der Rest mit den Auroren und seinen Freunden.

Als sich Dumbledore von den Schlossgründen auf sie zubewegte, seine mächtige Aura gefährlich brennend, schlossen die Schatten ihre Reihen, und verdichteten ihren Angriff, mit größerer Konzentration, die Auroren zurückzuschlagen, welche bereits schwere Verluste beklagten. Zwei von Ihnen waren bewusstlos und einer sogar schwer verletzt.

Harry sah seine Chance. Einer der Schatten fing an, Hermine ins Visier zu nehmen, und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten. Harry zielte auf den Kopf und drückte ab, und hielt seine Hand ruhig auf den Schatten gerichtet, welcher von der Silberkugel getroffen zu Boden ging. Dass etwas faul war, merkte Harry an seinem Zögern und der Tatsache, dass die Kugel ihm fast selbst wehtat. Okklumentik half ihm, das zu verdrängen.

Die anderen Schatten fingen sofort an, sich umzuwenden, doch weitere Kugeln aus Harrys Lauf hielten sie davon ab. Zwei von ihnen verschwanden im Wald, doch die Lehrerin folgte Ihnen, und das Aufleuchten eines Feuers konnte Harry in der Dunkelheit klar ausmachen.

Ron hielt sich den Arm, und schoss aber weiter Flüche gegen die Schatten. Sie hielten stand, doch Harry bemerkte Dinge, die an den Schatten seltsam schienen. Sie reagierten nicht so schnell, wie sie könnten und ihre Flüche waren bei Weitem nicht so mächtig wie zu erwarten war.

Einer der Schatten richtete seine Hand auf Harry, und er konnte fast den Schmerzfluch hören, der seine Lippen verließ. Harry wich nach Rechts aus, um dem Auroren die Möglichkeit zu geben, hinter einem Baum in Deckung zu gehen.

Er rollte sich ab, und stand wieder, hinter einem Dickicht, und zwei Lähmzauber verließen seine Hand, welchen die Schatten gekonnt auswichen, ohne ihr Sperrfeuer zu unterbrechen. Die Flüche schlugen in den Waldboden und Harry musste zur Seite hechten, um der nächsten Salve zu entgehen.

Der Kampf war irrwitzig. Gerade mal vier Gegner schafften es, sie bei Laune zu halten, ohne große Verluste einzustecken. Und die Schatten, so sehr Harry über den Mangel an Macht in den Flüchen staunte, bewegten sich schnell und waren seltsam… _klein_. Harry konzentrierte sich und sprang auf die andere Seite des Waldes, und die Schatten wandten sich eine Sekunde zu langsam zu ihm um. Er streckte den Schatten, der Ron getroffen hatte, mit einem Todesfluch nieder, den er selbst beinahe spürte.

Der andere Schatten starb aus eigener Dummheit, zumindest tröstete Harry sich damit. Er wandte sich zu Harry um, ihm entging allerdings ein Explosionszauber von Aurorin Tonks.

Harry streckte die verbliebenen Schatten mit der Pistole nieder, welche keine physischen Attacken erwarteten. Sein Gespür für Auren machte noch zwei schwarze Auren im Wald aus, doch eine von ihnen erlosch sofort.

Die andere jedoch schien inaktiv zu sein. Harry überbrückte den kleinen Weg, der nach Hogsmeade führte, und strich vorbei an den hohen Bäumen des verbotenen Waldes, und die Äste knackten unter seinen Füßen.

Die Lehrerin für Verteidigung verschwand in einer Welle aus Feuer, und Thomas neben ihr tauchte aus dem Himmel auf, und stand alsbald neben Harry, seine Miene wutverzerrt.

„Diese unverbesserliche Kreatur!", rief er bissig.

„Was ist los? Was ist passiert? Ich habe zwei Schatten in den Wald rennen sehen, das wars aber auch!", fragte Harry hart.

Thomas' Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Sie ist so ein Waschweib! Ich habe klare Anweisung gegeben! Keine Gefangenen! Und was macht sie? Schleift einen der Schatten direkt nach Hogwarts rein! Ich fass es nicht!"

Harry klappte der Kiefer runter. Ein Schatten, direkt in Hogwarts, ein fanatischer Anhänger des dunklen Lords unter Schülern? Ein Anhänger, den man nicht lange einsperren konnte? Das war Irrsinn!

Thomas fing zur gleichen Zeit wie Harry an, in Richtung des Schlosses zu rennen, und auch Dumbledore bewegte sich auf das Schloss zu, nutze jetzt sogar Fawkes um noch schneller da zu sein.

Harry rannte so schnell er konnte, beinahe noch schneller als er zum Einsatz hin war, und überbrückte die Ländereien binnen weniger Sekunden, von seiner Magie getragen, rannte er mit Thomas in das Schloss rein, wo Dumbledores Stimme in ihren Köpfen hallte, „Kerker!"

Die Treppe war kein Hindernis, lediglich die Studentenmassen der Slytherins versperrten ihnen ein wenig den Weg, doch ein kalter Blick von Thomas ließ sie erstarren und einen Gang formen.

Die Veela stand außen, und nahm Dumbledore mit harten Augen ins Visier, welcher vor ihr stand, und eine Erklärung verlangte.

Als sie sie erreichten, baute sich Thomas auf und seine kalte Stimme hallte im Gang, was die Veela allerdings unbeeindruckt ließ.

„Was sollte das?", verlangte Harrys Mentor zu wissen.

„Ich habe einen potentiellen Überläufer gefangen. Ich weiß von den Schatten und ich weiß wie gefährlich sie sind. Ich habe eigens Schutzzauber gegen den Schatten in diesem Raum gewirkt, er kann nicht fliehen.", erklärte Delacour ruhig.

„Na das fällt mir schwer zu glauben.", erwiderte Harry.

„Diese Person darin ist sicher.", entgegnete die Lehrerin stur.

„Wie können sie sich da so sicher sein?", fragte Dumbledore, allerdings viel ruhiger als die Anderen.

„Es hat die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts passiert und Hogwarts selbst befand das Mädchen für ungefährlich."

Harry rieb sich die Stirn. Er wusste nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte. Man hatte ihm eingebläut, dass es eine tödliche Dummheit war, solche Wesen am Leben zu lassen, aber er wusste natürlich, dass Thomas und Emilia lebende Beweise waren, dass es funktionieren konnte.

Aber dennoch machte sich Harry Sorgen. Thomas nickte ruppig, und stieß die Tür auf, und Harry folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Der Raum in den Kerkern war komplett kahl, einfach ein quadratischer Raum, komplett aus Stein, und in der Mitte war der Schatten an einen Stuhl gebunden.

Als Thomas verächtlich die Maske entfernte, sah Harry den Grund, dass die Schatten nicht so mächtig waren.

Das war ein Kind. Nicht im Sinne von; Es wirkte zu jung zum kämpfen, oder; Es ist schrecklich, dass ein Sechzehnjähriger da reingezogen wurde, wie es viele von Harry dachten. Nein, es war, schlicht und ergreifend ein gottverdammtes _Kind_!

Das Mädchen war gerade so alt, dass es im ersten Jahr in Hogwarts sein könnte. Es war gerademal so alt dass es mit großen Augen das Schloss ansehen konnte, von den Booten aus, vorbei an den Wildhüter Hagrid, der allein schon zum Beeindrucken ausreichte.

Gerademal so alt, dass ihre Eltern ihr noch viel Glück wünschen konnten, bevor sie zum ersten Mal eine lange Zeit von zu Hause weg wäre. Gerademal so alt, dass sie ihre erste Furcht vor Professor Snape erleben konnte.

Harry blieb wie erstarrt stehen, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er hätte es sich denken können, aber damit konfrontiert zu werden, _wie jung_ die Kinder waren, die von den Schatten entführt wurden, stach ihm ins Herz.

„Lass dich nicht täuschen. Sie ist schon mehr als sechs Jahre allein mit Mord und Totschlag beschäftigt.", sagte ihm die kalte Stimme von Thomas, eine Aussage, die so abscheulich war, dass es in Harrys Zustand kaum half.

Das Mädchen starrte teilnahmslos und kalt die Neuankömmlinge an. Thomas stellte sich vor ihr, und seine autoritäre Stimme bellte, „Status?"

„In freiwilliger Gefangenschaft.", war die knappe und kalte Antwort. Das hätte sich Harry auch selbst denken können.

Thomas nickte abermals ruppig und wandte sich Harry zu, „Wir sind hier fertig."

„Wie bitte?", rief Harry fassungslos, „Keine Befragung?"

„Sie würde uns nicht antworten können, sie besitzt kein Ich-Gefühl und weiß nicht wie es ist, als Individuum zu agieren. Eine Befragung würde sie nicht verstehen. Das bringt erstmal nichts. Fürs erste ist es ausreichend sie hier festzuhalten, bis sie in ihrem Hirn nach Trainingseinheiten oder Protokollen mit ähnlichen Situationen gesucht hat.", war die Erklärung.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry irritiert.

Thomas blickte ihn kalt an, offensichtlich an sich selbst erinnert, „Wie würdest du auf die Frage nach dem Grund deines Handelns antworten, wenn du keine Ahnung hast, wer dieser ‚du' überhaupt ist?"

Harry starrte Thomas mit offenem Mund an, und hielt es für besser, die Klappe zu halten. Es viel ihm ausgesprochen schwer, sich etwas Derartiges vorzustellen, und das, obwohl er Emilias Erinnerung kannte. Obwohl er gefühlt hat, was die Schatten fühlten. Aber sich vorzustellen, absolut kein Gefühl für die eigene Existenz zu haben, ging gegen alles was er vom Menschen wusste.

Thomas schnaufte verächtlich, „Sie wandern auf dünnem Eis, Delacour."

Fast schon herausfordernd zog sie ihre Stirn in Falten und sah Thomas an, „Ich bin nicht einer ihrer schießwütigen Unsäglichen, ich brauche mich nicht an Ihre Befehle zu halten."

„Das war kein Befehl sondern gesunder Menschenverstand!", rief Thomas empört.

„Also ist das so? Wirklich? Für sie sind alle Befehle selbstverständlich und alle führen sie aus, und keiner stellt Fragen? Wenn ihre Welt so aussieht, dann haben sie sich wenig verändert.", warf die Professorin zurück.

Sie sah ihn ein wenig an, während Thomas neben ihm einfach fassungslos schien, und Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Die Frau zeigte sich weder beeinflusst noch irgendwie tangiert von seinem kalten Ton. Vielmehr hielt sie sich die Hüften in bester Weasley Manier und schien sogar die obere Hand zu haben.

„Ihnen täte ein wenig Vertrauen in die Menschen gut.", schloss die Professorin.

Thomas machte eine ausladende Geste, „Das darin ist. Kein. Mensch!"

„Sie dann wohl auch nicht. Ich werde nicht weiter mit Ihnen diskutieren. Wenn es Ihnen nicht passt, dann gehen Sie einfach. Haben sie das bei Emilia und August auch so gehandhabt? Wenn ja, dann will ich nicht in deren Haut stecken!"

Selbst Harry wusste, dass das ins Schwarze ging, und er war nicht unbedingt der Experte in solchen Streitigkeiten. Die Lehrerin hingegen schien wie ein Skalpell zu wissen, was sie sagen muss um genau die richtigen Punkte zu treffen, denn tatsächlich wandte sich Thomas um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Dumbledore seufzte.

„Scheinbar müssen wir die Situation anders lösen. Ich vertraue in diesem Fall auf ihre Entscheidung, Madam Delacour, enttäuschen Sie mich nicht.", sagte der Schulleiter und ließ damit bereits keinen Raum für eine Fehlentscheidung.

Das Mädchen war noch immer gefesselt in dem kleinen Raum, und Harry wandte sich Dumbledore zu. „Was wird mit ihr geschehen? Sie kann nicht ewig in dem Raum gefesselt bleiben."

Dumbledore winkte ab, „Severus bereitet eine Zelle vor. Wir können sie binnen zwei Stunden dahin verlegen. Danach sieht Emilia sich unseren jungen Gast einmal an. Sie weiß am besten, was zu tun ist."

Harry versuchte, sich damit zufrieden zu geben, doch es fiel ihm schwer. Thomas sprach ihn nochmal an, „Sie wird in ihren Erinnerungen und Fähigkeiten nach einer ähnlichen Situation sehen. Die Ähnlichste ist das Protokoll bei Gefangennahme, aber da diese freiwillig war, passt das Protokoll nicht auf die Situation. Sie ist verwirrt und kann nicht für sich denken. Man muss ihr Zeit lassen, sich zu akkumulieren."

Das war viel zum verstehen. Mittlerweile waren auch Hermine und Ron hinzugestoßen. Dumbledore gestattete ihnen beiden einen kurzen Blick in den Raum, und Ron kam mit versteinerter Miene zurück. Hermine allerdings schien einem Zusammenbruch nahe.

Harry wusste nicht, wie viel sie noch standhalten würde. Vielleicht konnte er ihr helfen dabei, auch wenn er selbst zugeben musste, nicht viel von Gefühlen zu verstehen, und sich als Hobbypsychologe absolut nicht eignete, aber das musste er auch nicht. Er konnte vielleicht einfach für sie da sein, wenn sie ihn denn ließe.

Die letzte Zeit mit Hermine war sehr merkwürdig und angespannt gewesen und Harry wusste bei bestem Willen nicht, woran das lag. Allerdings hatte er sich vielleicht auch absolut unzureichend um seine Freunde gekümmert. Die ganze Zeit war er versucht das einseitig zu sehen, aber das war falsch. Man ist für einander da, und nicht nur man selbst für die anderen, ohne etwas zurück zu bekommen.

Ron schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „Heilige Scheiße.", war sein Kommentar zum Geschehenen.

Harry nickte ernst. Das war eine passende Beschreibung, „Wir können jetzt nicht viel machen, außer zu sichern, dass das Mädchen keinen Amoklauf beginnt. Wie es aussieht können wir sie nicht mehr eliminieren, da sie keine akute Bedrohung darstellt. Außerdem… Ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich würde das nicht schaffen."

Ron nickte, „Da hast du recht, Mann. Aber… scheiße… sie ist elf oder so… Das darf doch nicht wahr sein."

Harry traf die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Sie hatten gegen _Kinder_ gekämpft! Er hatte Todesflüche und Schusswaffen gegen _Kinder_ gerichtet! Mit einem Mal wurde ihm speiübel. Mit einem Mal fiel ihm auf, was er hier eigentlich tat. Genau das, was er sich geschworen hatte zu bekämpfen.

War er ein Monster? Wurde er langsam wie die Todesser? Waren es die Todesflüche, die er lernte?

Eigentlich wusste Harry, dass das Letzte nicht die Antwort sein konnte, er konnte die Schuld nicht von sich abweisen. Natürlich konnte er immer an das denken, dass die Schatten keine Gefühle hatten und nur lebten um zu töten, aber sie taten das nicht freiwillig.

Aber er schon. Das machte ihn doch zu einem noch schlechteren Menschen als die Schatten! Sie hatten keine Wahl, aber er schon und dennoch tötete er und brachte Verderben über seine Gegner.

Sie wurden von Thomas mehr oder minder aus dem Gang gescheucht, eine Tatsache, die Harry allerdings wenig beeinflusste, da er bei seiner Patrouille sowieso wieder hierhin kommen würde.

Wie betäubt ging er die Treppe hinauf, während Hermine ihn musterte. Mit einem undefinierbaren Blick, der aber eindeutig nicht nur Positives beinhaltete, sprach sie ihn an, „Was ist los, Harry?"

Harry sah einfach auf den Steinboden vor ihm, „Wir haben Kinder getötet."

Das hing schwer in der Runde, bis Ron der Situation ein verqueres Grinsen abgewinnen konnte, „Wir sind am Arsch, was?"

Von Harry fiel das Adrenalin ab. Alleine das Bild dieser Schatten, die er erschossen hatte, suchte seine Gedanken heim, vor seinem Auge spielten sich Szenen ab. Seine Hand zitterte, und es fiel ihm schwer zu atmen. Er fühlte sich als wäre alles um ihn herum taub geworden.

Hermine war ruhig, doch Harry konnte beinahe spüren, wie sie damit kämpfte. Der Einsatz-Modus hatte von ihnen abgelassen, seine kalten Griffe von ihnen genommen, und nun stürzten Bilder auf alle drei ein.

Das hier war kein Krieg, das hier war keine Schlacht und erst recht nichts was man verstehen konnte. Das hier war einfach irrwitzig, von solch Grausamkeit zersetzt, dass es alle moralischen Grundsätze auffrisst und in Stücke reißt.

Der Abend zeigte ihnen auf, dass es Dinge gibt in der Welt, die waren derart abwegig und beinahe schon lächerlich in ihrer Abartigkeit. Ein unbekanntes Grauen packte Harry und kroch in ihm hoch, sodass er kalt zitterte und nicht mehr aufhören konnte schwer zu atmen.

„Ich muss an die frische Luft.", erklärte Harry, und verschwand, und er wusste genau, dass sich Ron und Hermine ebenso irgendwo verkriechen würden, denn etwas anderes galt es nicht zu tun.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ron war im Raum der Wünsche, vor ihm waren Todesser aufgestellt, Statuen, die symbolisch für alles standen, was schief lief in der verkorksten Welt, die sich Zaubererwelt schimpfte.

Zauberei wurde immer als etwas schönes, etwas reines dargestellt. Reine Lebenskraft, welche einen zu ungeahnten Taten beflügeln konnte. Reine Lebenskraft, die Berge versetzen konnte, wenn man sich genug anstrengte.

Etwas, was Ron sein Leben lang begleitet hat. Doch mittlerweile empfang er Magie als etwas schreckliches, eine Ausgeburt des Absurden und vor allem eine Geburtsstätte von Unnatürlichkeiten.

Nicht das Fliegen auf einem Besen, gegen jede Form von Naturgesetz, sondern einfach Grausamkeiten und Taten, die jede Moral und jede Vorstellungskraft überstiegen. Kinder, die zu Monstern wurden, und eigentlich auf der Seite des Lichts Stehende, die durch die Kinder und durch die Dunkelheit in der Welt ebenfalls zu Monstern werden mussten um nicht zu sterben.

Es war als hätte die Magie keinen Platz für Menschen, keinen Platz für Liebe und keinen Platz für Unschuld, es war als wäre die ganze Welt ein absurdes Spektrum von Böse bis Grausam, und langsam gingen Rons Gedanken auch die Worte aus.

Ein Explosionsfluch verließ seinen Zauberstab und suchte sich ein Ziel in Form der Statue vor ihm, die ihn höhnisch angrinste, trotz der drohenden Zerstückelung. Ron war im Begriff die Absurdität der Welt zu zerschlagen und wieder Frieden herzustellen, zumindest für eine kurze Zeit und zumindest in diesem Raum.

Er konnte es schwer fassen, was passiert war und er tat sich schwer mit seinen Gefühlen. Es erdrückte ihn und er konnte es nicht ablassen. Alles woran er je geglaubt hatte war so falsch. Oder es war die Welt, die falsch war, in jedem Fall konnte Ron sich nicht mehr fühlen wie früher.

Seine Gedanken waren wirr, denn seine Kindheit lag so unendlich weit in der Ferne, verschüttet durch diese Nacht. Er konnte nicht mehr ausmachen, woher er kam, und wohin er im Begriff war zu gehen, das gefiel ihm nicht.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Die frische Luft half Harry etwas, doch die Nacht erinnerte nur an weiteres Grauen und machte klar, dass es mehr als das gab. Dass so etwas ständig ablief.

Und er war Teil in diesem Spiel. Sie waren alle keine Kinder mehr, aber es lag schwer auf Harry, dass sie zu Monstern geworden waren.

Das war keine gute Art dem Andenken an Sirius und seine Eltern und an Ginny zu Ehren, und vor allem keine gute Art mit dem Krieg umzugehen. Aber was konnte er schon tun? Er führte Befehle aus, und außerdem wurden sie von den Schatten angegriffen. Nicht umgekehrt.

Aber Harry zweifelte stark daran, dass das eine Rechtfertigung war. Noch immer fühlte er die Kälte in ihm, und er würde in dem Moment alles geben um einfach in andere Gefilde zu verschwinden und die kalte Welt hinter sich zu lassen, und wenn es nicht um die Kälte in ihm war, würde er das auch können.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sie kalte Luft und der Zug auf dem Astronomieturm pfiffen gegen ihre Ohren und um die Aufbauten. Hermine saß an einer der Wände gelehnt, ihr Blick schweifte zu den Sternen.

Es brachte ihr manchmal Ruhe, hier zu sein, allerdings konnte sie sich nur ausmalen, wie lange es nun dauern würde, bis sie diese Nacht verarbeitet hatte.

Ja, sie war etwas emotional was das anging, aber sie hatte sich das jetzt auch nicht ausgesucht. In manchen Momenten zweifelte sie, ob es gut war, ihr Leben vor ihren Eltern zu verteidigen. Sie hätten sie von der Schule nehmen können und irgendwo weit weg wohnen können, meinetwegen auch ohne Erinnerungen an die magische Welt.

Doch war das nicht einfach eine Ausflucht? Sie fing bei dem Gedanken an diese Nacht an zu schluchzen, obwohl ihr Gewissen eigentlich rein sein sollte. Sie hatte nur Lähmzauber geworfen und mit ein paar Tricks die Schatten abgelenkt, sonst nichts. Kein Todesfluch verließ ihre Lippen, und dennoch lastete die halbe Welt auf ihr und klagte sie an.

Irgendwie schien das alles so unwirklich, dass Hermine nicht begreifen konnte, was vor sich ging. In ihrem Kopf arbeiteten Erklärungen und Bücher, die sie irgendwann einmal gelernt hatte und suchten ähnlich wie das Mädchen in den Kerkern nun nach irgendetwas, was diese Gräuel erklärt.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Wie soll Harry nun jemals wieder in den Spiegel sehen? Wie soll er je wieder sich ansehen können und vor allem; Wie zur Hölle sollte er jetzt noch weitermachen?

Der Gedanke biss die ganze Zeit an ihm, besonders, als er wieder durch die Kerker schlich, und merkte, dass im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum kaum Stimmen zu hören waren.

Dumbledore stand ebenfalls im Gang, mit schweren Schultern auf den Gefangenenraum blickend, und Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Als er Harry spürte, richtete er das Wort an ihn, „Mein Junge, wir müssen in wenigen Augenblicken die Gefangene zu ihrem kleinen Quartier befördern. Du kannst mir dabei helfen."

Harry nickte, und Dumbledore ließ Fackeln den Gang etwas heller erleuchten. Die stahlblauen Augen von Dumbledore wirkten müde, und Harry sah für einen kurzen Augenblick durch die Maske des befehlsgewohnten Leutnants.

Als Snape auf sie zukam, schenkte er weder Dumbledore noch Harry irgendwelche Blicke, sondern sagte nur stur, „Es ist fertig.", und verschwand mit wehender Robe.

Sie stießen den Raum auf, wo wortlos und sich nicht rührend das Mädchen am Stuhl gefesselt war. Der Schulleiter schwang seinen Zauberstab und zu Harrys Überraschung fielen die Fesseln von dem Mädchen ab, und instinktiv zog Harry seinen eigenen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Mädchen.

Sollte sie versuche zu fliehen oder sich feindselig zeigen, würde er sie mit Lähmzaubern übersähen. Doch das Mädchen saß weiter auf dem Stuhl, und sah sie teilnahmslos an. Harry sah sie sich an und sprach kalt zu ihr, „Steh auf und folge uns."

Das Mädchen sagte schwach, „Verstanden.", und gehorchte aufs Wort. Dumbledore voran strichen sie durch die Kerker, wo schlussendlich am Ende des Korridors ein Raum vorbereitet war, welcher mit zahlreichen Zaubern belegt war.

Das Mädchen wurde in den Raum gesteckt, der immerhin schonmal ein kleines Badezimmer und ein Bett enthielt, auch wenn sich Harry nicht sicher war, ob sie wusste, was das Bett war.

Harry sprach das Mädchen an, „Hier wirst du erstmal bleiben. Mach es dir gemütlich.", worauf sie ihn einfach verwirrt ansah.

Dumbledore neben ihm guckte ihn vergnügt an, und richtete das Wort an ihn, „Harry, morgen wirst du dich um unseren Gast kümmern. Ich denke, du kannst dabei viel lernen."

Harry blickte verwirrt auf Dumbledore, „Ich? Warum ich? Ich weiß doch garnicht wie man mit diesen… naja wie man mit ihr umgeht!"

Dumbledores Augen funkelten wie verrückt, „Genau deswegen wird dir das eine Gelegenheit bringen, die Schatten zu verstehen. Außerdem denke ich, dass es ein guter Ausgleich wäre für dich. Übermorgen entfallen deine Pflichten, da du den Tag mit einem dir gut bekannten Ordensmitglied verbringen wirst.", bei Letzterem spielten seine Augen verrückt.


	23. Babysitting

Das Mädchen vor ihm sah ihn aus kalten Augen heraus an, und Harry wusste einfach nicht, wie er mit der Kreatur sprechen sollte. Das hier war einfach kein Mädchen und es würde schlimmsten Falls auch niemals ein normaler Mensch werden.

„Status?", fragte Harry nach, sich an Thomas kurzen Abstecher in den Kerker erinnernd.

„Unverständlich.", antwortete das Mädchen kalt, allerdings ruhiger als zuvor, und etwas unsicher, das spürte Harry in ihrer Aura. Harrys nächste Frage zeugte, aus seiner Sicht, auch nicht gerade von Kreativität.

„Inwiefern unverständlich?", fragte er, und kam sich selbst dabei unheimlich dumm vor. Doch das Mädchen schien nachzudenken, etwas, was einige Momente dauerte.

Es war wirklich sehr klein, und hatte kurze, blonde Haare, und ein geradezu Übelkeit erregend kindliches Gesicht, runde Gesichtszüge und eine kleine Stubsnase, doch so unheimlich kalte blaue Augen.

„Keine aktive Anweisung. Kein Status vorhanden. Kein Alpha vorhanden.", antwortete das Mädchen.

Der Schatten vor Harry war wahrlich verloren und unsicher. Harry konnte es dem Mädchen nicht verdenken, allerdings wusste er auch nicht unbedingt was er tun sollte. Ohne sich selbst bewusst zu sein und ohne ihren Anführer war sie absolut nichts.

Es war fast ein Segen der Götter, dass Emilia zu dem Zeitpunkt um die Ecke kam, und ihre Aura, die kalte Magie in ihr, freisetzte, und Harry wich ein wenig zurück. Sie war bei Weitem nicht so mächtig wie Thomas oder Dumbledore, oder gar der dunkle Lord, aber die schiere Macht in der sonst so freundlichen Frau war eine Überraschung.

Die Aura brachte das Mädchen dazu etwas Seltsames zu tun. Sie verschränkt die Arme über der Brust, mit den Handflächen auf den Schultern und schien einen _Knicks_ zu machen. War das ein Zeichen der Unterwerfung? Harry fühlte sich fast wie unter Wölfen.

„Aktiviere Anweisung; Sigma Alpha. Aufklärung und Beobachtung: Harry James Potter.", sprach Emilia, kalt aber leise, zu dem Mädchen, welches darauf aufschaute und offenkundig verwirrt war. Harry stand ruhig im Eingang, und blickte nur überrascht drein, als er seinen Namen hörte.

Das Mädchen schaute ihn nun mit ihren scheinbar seelenlosen Augen an, in denen sich allerdings etwas tat. Vielleicht eine Form von Verständnis, sie hatte wohl nun eine Form von Direktive, die es ihre ermöglichte, zu wissen was sie war. Vielleicht half es ihr auch, die Umgebung zu verstehen, mit den Mitteln, die ihr möglich waren.

Doch was sollte er mit ihr machen? Er konnte sie schlecht durch die Gänge führen, unter den zuweilen viel zu wachsamen Augen der Schüler. Außerdem musste das Kind doch essen und schlafen!

Emilia schaute ihn an, und auch in ihr war etwas verändert. Ihre Augen leuchteten etwas, als hätte sie etwas wiedergefunden. Vielleicht war es auch nur überfälliger Mutterinstinkt. Schließlich sagte Emilia wieder etwas, „Wir müssen sie streng genommen in der Zentrale anmelden, denn sie ist als unter uns lebende Schattenmagierin eine potentielle Gefahrenquelle."

Das war der erste Satz des Tages, den er tatsächlich verstand. „Wer ist dafür zuständig? Und was soll ich überhaupt mit ihr machen? Weiß sie wann sie Essen und… und… aufs Klo muss? Wie soll ich mit ihr reden?"

Emilia rollte mit den Augen, „Zurzeit noch die Abteilung für Aufklärung, frag einfach Jason. Fürs erste genügt eine Art Gesprächstherapie, weil, naja, das Kind kann sich nicht ausdrücken. Und zu deiner vorletzten Frage: Sie ist eine schattenmagische Waffe und kein Säugling. Zu guter letzt rede einfach ganz normal mit ihr. Sie wird dir folgen und dich beobachten, wie ich ihr auch aufgetragen habe, dadurch kann sie lernen."

„Besteht keine Fluchtgefahr oder die Gefahr dass sie mir einfach den Hintern verflucht?", entgegnete Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Hogwarts hat sie für ungefährlich befunden, und außerdem kann sie nicht flüchten, es sei denn sie rennt weg, und solange die Auroren um Hogwarts stationiert sind, wird sie damit keinen Erfolg haben. Und springen kann sie hier nicht wegen den Feldzaubern die uns fesseln.", erklärte Emilia.

Harry nickte, allerdings noch immer unzufrieden. „Wird sie sich jemand ansehen? Vielleicht ist sie verletzt."

„Einer von der Forschungsabteilung wird gleich ankommen und er kann sie sich ansehen. Heiler Bridger wird das erledigen. Und ähm… Er kann etwas… übereifrig sein. Brems ihn ruhig ab und zu in seinem Redefluss.", antwortete Emilia.

Das Mädchen hatte die Unterhaltung schlichtweg über sich ergehen lassen, doch Harry konnte für einen kurzen Augenblick etwas wie Neugier in den Augen erkennen, doch sobald das Wesen bemerkte, dass er hinschaute, wurde die Neugier wieder zu dem seelenlosen Ausdruck von vorher.

Als Harry bereits die Stimme des Neuankömmlings hörte, eine relative weiche Stimme für einen Mann, wandte sich Emilia um und schritt in Richtung der Treppe durch den Kerker. Der Neuankömmling kämpfte sich an ein paar Schülern vorbei, die gerade aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, und Harry runzelte die Stirn bei dem Anblick.

Ein rundlicher und kleiner Mensch mit einer formalen aber doch wissenschaftlichen Robe stolzierte durch den Gang, sein Bauch mit jeder Bewegung leicht wippend.

„Ah! Unsäglicher Potter! Eine Ehre, sie kennenzulernen, nach allem, was man über sie hört! Ich bin Albert Bridger, Forscher und Heiler.", rief der Mann, und schüttelte ihm seine Hand. Zumindest machte der Mann Harry bewusst, dass er nicht der Kleinste war.

„Guten Tag.", sagte Harry unsicher, und beäugte den tatsächlich sehr eifrigen Mann vor ihm.

Nach einem kleinen Moment von purem peinlichen Schweigen klatschte der Mann die Hände zusammen und rief, „Dann mal los!"

Und ebenso wie Harry blieb der Mann wie angewurzelt stehen, als er das Mädchen sah, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen, „Faszinierend! Ich hatte noch nie im Leben…", er strich sich über seinen kurzen Vollbart, „Jemals… Aber das ist wunderbar! Die Veränderung der Hirnfunktion ist noch nicht abgeschlossen!"

„Wie meinen sie das?", hakte Harry nach.

Der Mann drehte sich zu ihm um, und fuchtelte beim Sprechen geradezu wild in der Luft umher, „Die Schattenmagie ist in Wahrheit nur eine Begleiterscheinung. Durch die Tatsache, dass die Hirnfunktionen durch Flüche verändert werden, die ebenso die Magie angreifen. Es ist als hätten Sie negative Magie in sich, oder Antimagie, wie auch immer sie es nennen wollen. Das wahre Kunststück spielt sich allerdings hier ab!", er tippte sich an die Stirn.

Harry sah das Mädchen an, welches den Mann misstrauisch beäugte, und Harry konnte es bei der Art des Mannes ihr nicht verdenken. Er musste ja riesig für sie sein. Kurz darauf fiel Harry wieder ein, dass es kein gewöhnliches Mädchen war.

Der Mann setzte seine Ausführungen fort, „Der Präfrontalcortex… Vollkommen umstrukturiert, es ist als würden sie auf einmal ein Feuer benutzen um Fleisch einzufrieren! Und der Neocortex… Vorhanden, aber… für andere Dinge gebraucht! Es ist fantastisch!", er drehte sich um, und sah Harrys skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck, „Oh…", formte sein Mund.

Er schritt auf Harry zu, welcher dabei etwas zurückwich, dieser Mann war mindestens so schlimm wie alle alten Männer zusammen, „Um es einfach auszudrücken: Der Kopf wird geformt und bearbeitet, und durch weiteres Training, in die unethischere Richtung natürlich, wird das Wesen gefestigt, was sie hier vor sich sehen!"

Harry sah das Mädchen an. „Wenn man so umgekrempelt wird, wie kann es sein dass jemand wie Emilia daraus entsteht?"

Der Mann schien etwas in Gedanken verloren zu sein, „Das Gehirn… Es ist eine wunderbare Sache. Natürlich kann man durch abwechselndes Abtrainieren und Anlernen von normalen Verhaltensweisen das Kind wieder normal machen… Aber… Nicht viele wollen das. Emilia ist die einzige, die vollkommen gewöhnlich geworden ist, niemand anders hat das geschafft. Für das Gehirn ist der Vorgang, ein zweites Mal alles umzudenken, sehr stressig."

„Also ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie normal wird.", schloss Harry.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, nein… Es ist… Sehen Sie, viele Dinge sind nicht so, wie sie scheinen, verstehen sie? Was ist denn schon normal? Thomas hat sich hervorragend eingelebt, auch wenn er nicht das Paradebeispiel für einen gewöhnlichen Zauberer ist."

„Was schlagen sie für eine Beschäftigung für das Mädchen vor?", fragte Harry.

„Vielleicht wäre es gut wenn man sie ein wenig Trainieren lässt, das ist sie gewohnt. Wenn sie sie rumführen kann sie sich als Schatten perfekt tarnen, wie Sie sicher schon wissen. Bemerkenswerte magische Fertigkeiten haben sie Inne, Unsäglicher Potter, allein das Wandeln in den Schatten… Mit Sicherheit die entspannteste Fortbewegung die es gibt, zumal sie sich dabei kaum bewegen.", antwortete der Heiler schlicht.

„Bitte wie?", fragte Harry, nun sichtlich irritiert, hatte er am allerwenigsten das Gefühl, dass er sich beim Springen nicht bewegte.

„Es ist vielmehr so, als würden drei Raumdimensionen durch sie hindurchgleiten. Wer sich bewegt können sie garnicht wissen, als Beobachter im geschlossenen System. Verstehen Sie?" Das tat Harry nicht, aber er beließ es dabei, schließlich hatte er größere Sorgen, wie das Mädchen hier im Raum.

Eben dieses unterbrach sie nun bei ihrer Unterhaltung, wie einseitig sie auch sein mochte, „Erbitte Nahrungsaufnahme.", und bewies damit, dass sie sehr wohl für sich reden konnte, wenn es auch wahrscheinlich aus Not heraus war.

Natürlich wollte Harry das Mädchen nicht Hungern lassen, so rief er nach einem Hauselfen, welcher mit einem Ploppen erschien, „Was kann Nanda für Master Harry Potter tun?", fragte _sie_ eifrig.

„Ein Mahl für eine Person. Vorzugsweise eines, welches ohne Messer eingenommen werden kann.", bat Harry.

Der Mann wandte sich wieder dem Mädchen zu, diesmal mit dem Zauberstab, „Hmmmm dann schauen wir mal, was wir finden… Das Gehirn scheint unbeschadet… Ich denke eine Rippe ist geprellt, aber das lässt sich leicht richten. Ihre Magie macht leichte Faxen aufgrund des recht prüden Transports ihrer lieben Kollegin Delacour…"

„Können Sie sie heilen?", fragte Harry.

Der Heiler lächelte, „Nunja, das hier ist nicht gerade eine Krankenstation, aber ja ich kann das. Mein Labor sieht ähnlich kahl aus, vor allem nach den Kürzungen für meine Forschung."

„Sie forschen?", fragte Harry milde interessiert.

„Oh ja, ich forsche an Magiedistribution! Wissen sie, Magie ist inhomogen verteilt, und zerteilt in verschiedene Formen und Wirkungsweisen. Ich persönlich bin Schöpfer des Wechselpostulats, nachdem zwei starke Zentren der Magie…"

Harry hatte bereits jetzt taube Ohren, und befand es auch nicht für nötig, dem Mann weiter zuzuhören. Der Hauself war zurückgekehrt, und Harry stellte das Tablett mit dem Essen auf eine kleine Ablage in die eine Ecke des Raumes.

Es war bereits kleingeschnitten und Harry beobachtete das Mädchen, wie es das Mahl inklusive des Getränks verschlang, zwischendurch jedoch immer mal wieder überrascht aufkeuchte, doch Harry ignorierte es. Ihre Vergangenheit legte keinesfalls nahe, dass sie normale Nahrung erhalten hatte.

Der Heiler im Raum besah sich nun scheinbar die Magie des Mädchens, welche leicht flackerte, allerdings stabil war, jedenfalls gab ihre Aura den Anschein.

Sie warteten kurz ab, bis das Mädchen gegessen hatte, bevor Harry sie, beide getarnt, zum Raum der Wünsche führte, wo nach etwas Wunschdenken schließlich ein Trainingsraum entstand.

Das Mädchen wurde zunehmend unruhiger und war wahrscheinlich verunsichert durch die neue Umgebung, doch Harry versuchte sie zu beruhigen, „Sie dich ruhig um, wenn du das Bedürfnis hast. Bevor du anfängst Todesflüche gegen stinknormale Dinge zu werfen."

Das Mädchen gehorchte und sah sich um, lief ein paar Schritte an der Wand entlang, zweifelsohne die Magie des Schlosses prüfend, und kehrte dann wieder zu Harry zurück.

„Unbekannte Örtlichkeit.", sagte sie ruhig, und sogar weniger kalt, vielleicht passte sie sich an, da niemand in Hogwarts normalerweise derartige Tonlagen verwendete.

„Trainingsraum, mit Feldzauber belegt, damit wir uns nicht wehtun.", erklärte Harry, möglichst verständlich für sie, was offensichtlich in Stichworten hieß.

„Aktive Anweisungen?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Meinst du denn du hast welche?", fragte Harry, und wusste eigentlich genau, dass die Frage nichts brachte, und auch nicht verständlich für sie war.

„Unverständlich.", war die - genauso erwartete - Antwort.

Vielleicht war es noch immer die Schwierigkeit mit dem direkten Ansprechen, oder auch der simple Fakt dass das Mädchen wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, ob ihr Anweisungen gegeben wurden, abgesehen von der Beobachtungsmission.

„Wir werden nun etwas Trainieren, fürs erste waffenloser Nahkampf, ohne Magie. Kriegst du das hin? Wir hören auf, sobald einer von uns auf dem Boden liegt, das ist der sicherste Weg zu verhindern, dass du mir alle Knochen brichst.", forderte Harry, und meinte dies eher als Scherz als dass er es wirklich glaubte.

„Verstanden.", klärte das Mädchen auf.

Schließlich griff Harry das Mädchen an. Mit voller Konzentration und seine Reflexe waren für ihn auf bestem Niveau. Dennoch war er weit unterlegen, und nicht nur das, das Mädchen schaffte es, jede schmerzende oder lähmende Stelle seines Körpers mit tödlicher Präzision zu treffen.

Es vollführte Drehungen oder Bewegungen zum Ausweichen, die Harry rein anatomisch nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Es nahm seinen Arm als Werkzeug ihm sämtliche Luft mit einem Tritt aus der Brust zu pressen, bevor sie ihn umwarf.

Harry lag auf dem Boden und analysierte die Treffer die er landen konnte, welche allerdings kaum etwas wert waren, solange das Mädchen unberührt und regungslos neben ihm stand und sich wahrscheinlich über seinen kläglichen Versuch wunderte. Sie kämpfte sicherlich schon ihr ganzes Leben lang.

So ging es ebenfalls weiter, das Trainieren mit dem Mädchen machte Harry klar, wie wenig seine Trainingszeit eigentlich gebracht hatte, wenn er gegen jemanden ankommen musste, der dies schon sein ganzes Leben lang machte, selbst wenn es sich dabei gerademal um elf Jahre handelte. Was sollte er erst gegen Voldemort ausrichten? Vielleicht brauchte er gegen ihn nichts mehr auszurichten, jedenfalls nicht er alleine, und dennoch hatte er den dunklen Lord immer im Hinterkopf.

Harry musste Dumbledore nochmals fragen, wann sein erweitertes Training starten würde, und wann Professor Flitwick für ihn Zeit hatte, immerhin sollte dieser ihn in… etwas… unterweisen.

Harry wusste nicht wirklich genau, was er von dem kleinen Professor lernen sollte, allerdings war er mehr als zufrieden damit, sich überraschen zu lassen.

Was das Mädchen betraf, so versuchte Harry einfache Gespräche mit ihr zu haben, auch wenn die Antworten nie zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausfielen. Am nächsten Tag würde sich Emilia womöglich um das Mädchen kümmern, immerhin hatte er das seltsame Leuchten in ihren Augen keineswegs vergessen.

Er führte das Mädchen noch etwas um das Schloss, auf die Ländereien und schließlich gab er ihr nochmal etwas zu essen, welches der Schatten begeistert verschlang. Er konnte kaum erwarten das Ron und Hermine zu erzählen.

Vielleicht würde sie in absehbarer Zeit ein Ich-Gefühl entwickeln, womöglich nur mit Emilias Hilfe, welche, wie er spürte, hinter ihm im Türrahmen stand.

„Na wie läufts?", fragte sie.

„Relativ gut, ich kann nicht sonderlich viel mit ihr anfangen und ehrlich gesagt versteht sie das meiste nicht was ich sage.", erklärte Harry, „Aber kämpfen kann sie perfekt."

Emilia nickte und tat so als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt was Harry erzählte, und wandte sich dem Mädchen zu, „Status?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Das Mädchen schien sich zu konzentrieren als würde sie etwas unheimlich schwieriges versuchen, „Einheit befindet sich im Training. Aufklärung bringt milden Erfolg. Unverständliches Kommunikationsmuster…"

Emilia nickte scheinbar zufrieden, auch wenn der Satz des Mädchens für Harry nicht anders klang als vorher auch schon. Er wandte sich Emilia zu, „Was bedeutet das alles überhaupt? Und was hast du heute morgen für einen Code benutzt?"

„Ich habe ihr eine Rolle zugewiesen, immerhin muss sie irgendwie schon wissen was sie ist, da sie hier mehr oder minder auf sich alleine gestellt ist. Aber sie macht Fortschritte, sie weiß dass sie alleine ist und als Individuum Befehle befolgt. Der Rest ist erstmal unwichtig.", erklärte Emilia.

„Was machen wir ab jetzt mit ihr?", fragte Harry.

„Ich nehme sie morgen mit in die Zentrale, für die Formalitäten. Dann wird sie erstmal irgendwo unterkommen müssen und egal was Albus sagt, die Schule ist kein guter Ort dafür."


	24. Duell

Die letzten Wochen des Herbstes waren gespenstisch, sowohl für Harry als auch für alle anderen. Jeder von ihnen schien auf etwas zu stoßen, etwas, was ein Mysterium um Hogwarts und seine Lehrer baute, und jeder von ihnen schien streng bedacht, diese Mysterien zu lösen.

Harrys Woche begann mit seiner ersten Stunde mit Professor Flitwick, der auch Thomas beiwohnen sollte, eine Tatsache, auf welche Harry sich freute, besonders auf das Schauspiel was die Beiden ihm bieten würden, als zwei doch sehr unterschiedliche Menschen - jedenfalls Harrys Empfinden nach.

Als er die große Halle betrat, sah er, das Ron nicht wie normalerweise am Gryffindortisch saß, sondern am Tisch der Ravenclaws, und Hermine blickte ihn an, und auf seinen fragenden Blick zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und verwies auf Ron.

Harry dachte sich nicht wirklich viel dabei, er sah allerdings zu seiner Überraschung dass die beiden bei Luna und einer Schülerin saßen, die Harry noch nie gesehen hat. _Das ist also die neue Schülerin, die von so weit her ist_, dachte Harry, als er sein freundlichstes Lächeln aufsetzte und sich zu ihnen setzte.

Die Schülerin hatte vereinzelt seltsame Züge, und Harry wusste warum sie bei Luna saß; Das schwarze Haar wurde etwas gehalten von einer halbmondförmigen Haarklammer. Ihr Augen schimmerten leicht, in einer etwas undefinierbaren Farbe, allerdings strahlten sie eine seltsame Aura aus, die Harry absolut nicht einordnen konnte, es war als würde dieses Mädchen anders… schwingen.

Er prüfte ihre Aura, nur um von einer unbekannten Magie abgewiesen zu werden, die es verhinderte, dass er herausfand, was dieses Mädchen war. Ron warf ihm einen Blick zu, der deutlich ausdrückte, dass er wohl Ähnliches probiert hatte.

Harry entschied sich, es zu ignorieren, und fing gerade an zu essen, als Ron ein Gespräch startete, „Also, wie gefällt es dir in Hogwarts?"

„Es ist wahrlich schön.", antwortete das Mädchen, mit einer Stimme, die fast ebenso Autorität gewohnt war, wie die Stimme von Thomas, wenngleich weniger kalt.

Harry entschied sich, zunächst erstmal die erste aller Fragen zu stellen, nach einem Seitenblick auf Ron, welcher das Mädchen seltsam beäugte, beinahe misstrauisch. „Wie ist dein Name?"

„Freja.", war die einfache Antwort, welche mit einem Harry unbekanntem Akzent gesprochen war. Der Nachnahme war wohl nicht von Bedeutung, „Und du bist Harry Potter. Im magischen Teil von England ranken sich ja wahre Mythen um deine Person. Ich bin gespannt ob sie stimmen."

„Naja so ein riesiger Mythos bin ich jetzt auch wieder nicht.", war Harrys Antwort, begleitet von einem unsicheren Grinsen. Er wusste dass einige Dinge über ihn geschrieben waren, und allesamt waren sie kompletter Mist. Doch als das Mädchen ihn mit ihrem silbernen Blick fixierte, rutschte er unsicher auf seinem Stuhl herum.

„Du sollst einen Basilisken mit knapp zwölf Jahren getötet haben.", sagte sie.

Harry entschied sich für die einfache Methode, auf seinen Teller zu sehen und nichts zu sagen, während Ron neben ihm grinste und sich durch die Haare strich, „In der offiziellen Version war es Lockhart. Und erinnre ihn nicht daran, in dem Jahr haben ihn alle für die Ausgeburt des Bösen gehalten!"

„Das scheine ich öfter zu haben.", erwiderte Harry.

„Wie meinst du das?", hakte Ron nach, und erinnerte Harry damit daran, dass Ron und Hermine garnichts vom Vorfall im Ministerium wussten.

„Wisst ihr von der neuen… Regelung des Ministers?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Die mit dem Zutritt zu Gebäuden des Ministeriums?", entgegnete Ron resigniert.

„Welche Regelung?", fragte nun auch Hermine.

Ron antwortete für Harry, „Unsere liebe ehemalige Professorin hat auf den Weg gebracht, dass keine Werwölfe, Vampire oder irgendwelche nicht komplett menschliche Wesen das Ministerium betreten dürfen."

„Aber das ist doch…", Hermine stockte, und Harry konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.

„Ratet mal, wen sie als aller erstes rausgeschmissen haben?" Harry wusste genau, welche Reaktion folgen würde, und irgendwie brauchte er das auch.

„Bitte was?", fragte Ron, und wollte sich wohl zunächst verhört haben.

„Aber das ist doch unerhört! Sie können das nicht… Immerhin bist du…", setzte Hermine an, brach allerdings ab, und murmelte nur noch zu sich selbst.

„Wie kommt denn das?", fragte Ron.

„Der Minister mag mich nicht.", fing Harry an, und er erkannte in dem Moment selbst, wo das Problem lag, „Aber das ist okay, er mag niemanden, der selbstständig denken kann."

Ron schmunzelte, „Na dann kann er sich selbst ja wunderbar leiden. Das stinkt doch nach Malfoy."

„Meine Rede. Aber dagegen tun kann ich auch nichts, ich bin nicht Teil der Regierung, ich bin Unsäglicher, und was haben wir schon zu sagen.", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Mehr als die meisten Auroren, aber die gefallen dem Ministerium mehr.", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort.

„Ich glaube das eigentliche Problem ist dass wir zu viel auf das Ministerium geben, obwohl es gegen alles arbeitet was wir tun." Damit hatte Ron wahrscheinlich Recht. Nicht einmal die normaleren Funktionen würde es noch erfüllen - jedenfalls nicht für Harry. Keiner würde sich darum scheren, wenn er bestohlen oder sogar ermordet würde. Die Geschichte würde an den Tagespropheten verkauft werden und ansonsten würde rein gar nichts passieren. Vielleicht würden sie ihn dabei noch schlecht machen.

„_Harry Potter, Der Junge-Der-Lügt, als Märtyrer für den Verräter Dumbledore gestorben"_

Doch gleichgültig, was das Ministerium aus ihm machen würde, die eigentliche Bedrohung blieb bestehen und er tat vermutlich gut daran, wenn er alles aus Richtung Regierung einfach ignorierte.

Ron warf Harry einen seltsamen Blick zu, „Was meinst du eigentlich wirst du jetzt machen in Zukunft? So wegen Voldemort und so."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich kann nur Trainieren und versuchen alles aufzusaugen was mir Thomas eintrichtert. Und Professor Flitwick heute. Ich bin nicht sicher wie meine Zukunft aussieht, aber viel anders als jetzt kann es nicht werden. Die meiste Zeit verbringe ich entweder mit Kämpfen oder mit übers Kämpfen nachdenken."

„Es wird besser, Harry.", warf Luna ein, allerdings glaubte Harry ihr kein bisschen.

„Hast du gehört was Malfoy sich wieder geleistet hat?", fragte Ron, was Harry direkt neugierig machte.

„Ron! Du bist genau wie früher was das angeht!", rief Hermine empört.

„Was war denn mit ihm?", fragte Harry nun, und erntete damit ein Kopfschütteln von Hermine.

„Hat eine Mitschülerin verhext, allerdings war niemand anwesend, wie üblich. Die Schülerin ist jetzt im Krankenflügel.", erklärte Ron, und Harry war fassungslos, dass er davon nichts wusste.

„Ich weiß was du denkst.", sagte Hermine, bevor Harry seinen Mund aufmachen konnte, „Aber die Lehrer mögen es auch nicht unbedingt, dass ein Unsäglicher hier ist. Es ist wie Umbridge 2.0, selbst wenn dich natürlich alle kennen."

Harry schüttelte den Kommentar ab, „Welche Schülerin denn?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob du sie kennst, die ältere Tochter der Greengrass Familie.", antwortete Ron, und „Daphne", wurde von Hermine ergänzt.

„Das sagt mir nicht viel. Moment.", Harry dachte einen Moment nach, „War sie nicht…"

„Mitglied der Truppe von Umbridge? Ja, allerdings weiß ich nicht ob ganz so freiwillig.", antwortete Ron.

„Nicht freiwillig? Wie das?", fragte Harry.

„Sie gehört zu einer Reinblutfamilie. Es wird wohl von ihr erwartet, dass sie mit Malfoy und seinesgleichen assoziiert, damit sie politisch nicht niedergetrampelt werden. Du weißt schon. Er ist ja der zukünftige Lord Malfoy.", erklärte Ron.

„Das ist doch unerhört!", empörte sich Hermine, doch als Ron sie vielsagend ansah, gab sie nach, und wandte sich ihrem Teller zu.

Harry beendete sein Essen, und ging in Richtung des Unterrichtsraumes, in dem sonst Zauberkunst unterrichtet wurde. Der kleine Professor rief ihn beinahe augenblicklich herein, als Harry seine Hand zum Klopfen ansetzte.

Thomas stand in der einen Ecke des kahlen Raumes, die Stühle schienen am Rande des Klassenzimmersaufgeschichtet, doch die Pulte fand Harry nicht. Allerdings eine edel aussehende kleine Arena, welche wie die im Duellierunterricht in Harrys zweitem Jahr in Hogwarts wirkte.

„Willkommen, Unsäglicher Potter.", grüßte ihn Flitwick, was Harry dazu brachte, eine Verneigung anzudeuten, etwas erschrocken von der plötzlichen Förmlichkeit des sonst so fröhlichen Professors.

„Hallo Professor Flitwick. Thomas.", grüßte Harry zurück. Irgendwie gefiel ihm die Atmosphäre nicht.

„Ich sagte dir bereits, dass dein Training bei Weitem nicht abgeschlossen ist. Bei den Lektionen die du nun bekommst handelt es sich eher um Lektionen was deine Kontrolle angeht. Außerdem hattest du bisher eine Kampfausbildung, allerdings noch nichts davon mitbekommen, was tatsächlich in der Zentrale vor sich geht.", erklärte Thomas, „Das bedeutet, dass ich herauszufinden versuche, wo deine Stärken liegen, und dich entsprechend ausbilden oder weitergeben werde. Ich glaube allerdings, dass ich Heiler oder Forschung für dich ausschließen kann."

Letzteres verursachte bei Harry ein Grinsen. „Was ist die Funktion von Professor Flitwick hier?", fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause.

Der kleine Professor sah Harry an, „Ich lehre dich, deine Magie zu benutzen, auf Arten wie du sie dir nie hast erträumen können. Mein Unterricht wird schwierig werden. Teilweise benötigt, was wir tun werden, sehr viel Training und teilweise kann der erste Versuch, eine Technik anzuwenden, auch sehr gefährlich sein."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Ist diese Ziel nicht ein wenig zu hoch gesteckt?", fragte er dann.

„Bei Weitem nicht. Schattenmagie bietet so viele Möglichkeiten, alleine aufgrund ihrer Natur. Die kniffligsten Tricks die ich tatsächlich von euresgleichen gesehen habe, waren allesamt von Thomas. Und da ich nicht denke, dass du solch verdorbene Magie verwenden solltest, nichts gegen Sie, Unsäglicher Thomas." Der kleine Professor riskierte einen Seitenblick auf Thomas, welcher das nur abnickte, scheinbar wissend, um was für ‚verdorbene Magie' es sich handelte. Harry kannte bereits einige eher hässliche Flüche, und fragte sich was das wohl für eine düstere Magie war, die Thomas beherrschen sollte.

„So Unsäglicher Potter, sagen Sie mir das raffinierteste, was sie mit Ihrer Magie bisher angestellt haben.", forderte Flitwick ihn auf, seinen eigenen Halbsatz nicht beendent, und zwang Harry dazu, angestrengt nachzudenken, er hatte sogar Mühe zu verstehen was der kleine Professor überhaupt meinte.

Thomas jedoch schien für ihn antworten zu können, „Das beste was ich von Potter gesehen habe war sein kleiner Strudel für Flüche. Man kann die Flugbahn so nicht voraussehen, zielen kann er damit aber nicht."

Flitwick schüttelte den Kopf, „Viel zu einfach, viel zu unproduktiv und vor allem viel zu ungenau."

Harry starrte Flitwick irritiert an, und entgegnete, etwas ungehalten, „Ich war im Kampfeinsatz, ich erfinde da nicht die magische Theorie neu!"

„Dir fehlt das Gefühl für deine Möglichkeiten, das Gefühl für deine Umgebung, aber das bekommen wir schon hin! Die meisten Schatten sind besser darin versiert.", schloss der kleine Professor, allerdings mehr für sich selbst.

„Ich unterweise ihn noch nicht so lange, Herr Professor.", sagte Thomas, gelangweilt, von der Seite.

Flitwick trat in seiner dunklen Kampfrobe auf die Arena, die sich für Harry anfühlte als wäre sie aus feingeschliffenem Stein, und seine Schritte darauf waren deutlich zu hören. Thomas stellte sich nun zwischen die Beiden, und Harry bemerkte, dass er seine Position angenommen hatte, ohne zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Wollte Flitwick ihn duellieren? Das konnte nicht sein ernst sein!

„Wir werden uns duellieren, Potter! Geben Sie Ihr Bestes und überraschen Sie mich mit Raffinesse!", rief der ehemalige Duellchampion ihm zu.

Sie schritten aufeinander zu, verbeugten sich, und Harry spürte am eigenen Leib _warum _der Professor ein Duellchampion war. Er schien ihn zu analysieren, als das Duell begann, und keiner von ihnen feuerte auch nur einen Fluch.

Harry analysierte die Haltung von Flitwick, und erkannte ihre Feinheiten, da er nach seinem Training etwas Erfahrung damit hatte. Er bot aufgrund seiner kleinen Statur kaum Angriffsfläche, was er dazu nutzte, um eine praktischere Haltung anzunehmen, als die meisten Standard Duellhaltungen, welche eher auf Eigenschutz ausgelegt waren.

Als der erste Fluch gefeuert wurde, hatte Harry wenig Zeit, auszuweichen. Er ließ einen der Stühle von der Seite des Raumes in den Weg fliegen, was sich allerdings als sein Nachteil herausstellte, da der Explosionsfluch den Stuhl in Stücke riss und Harry für eine Sekunde irritierte.

Harry versuchte das Duell zu analysieren, doch er hatte dafür einfach keine Zeit. Er versuchte einen Fluch reinzuquetschen, vor Flitwicks nächsten Angriff, doch der Lehrer beschwor eine Art Schild, das den Fluch um ihn herum zu lenken schien.

Harry blockte zwei ankommende Flüche mit ein wenig seiner eigenen Magie, und schickte einen Kraftstoß in Richtung Flitwick, welchen der kleine Professor mit einem unmenschlichen Sprung gerade nach oben auswich.

Dieser unmenschlichen Bewegung folgte Harry mit seinem Zauberstab, und schickte Flüche in Richtung des Professors, welche er mit seinem Zauberstab abfing. In die direkte Offensive ging der kleine Professor nicht, vielleicht war das auch gar nicht das Ziel.

Harry versuchte immer wieder Flitwick zu treffen, doch der schien auf alle seine Flüche eine Antwort zu haben. Der kleine Professor wich mit einem ruhigen Seitenschritt seinen Flüchen aus, scheinbar ohne jede Eile, und Harry bemerkte, dass seine Flüche nicht so schnell waren wie Flitwick.

Da der Professor zwischendurch auch Flüche sandte, allesamt mit unheimlicher Präzision, konnte Harry auch nicht einfach anhalten und nachdenken. Der ehemalige Duellchampion wich aus, beschwor Schilde, und sandte kaum Flüche auf ihn, gerademal so viele, sodass Harry nicht einfach innehalten konnte, und hielt ihn damit sogar in Schach.

Es war demütigend. Und jede Idee die Harry hatte, wurde zerschmettert, bis allerdings ein milder Lichtblitz sein Hirn erhellte. Vielleicht war das auch eher Thomas' Formulierung.

Harry beschwor ein Licht, welches den Professor blenden sollte, was ihn für eine Sekunde auch aufhielt, sodass Harry seinen mächtigsten Gefrierzauber direkt vor die Füße seines Gegners warf, und ihn damit bewegungsunfähig machte.

Harrys Schockzauber endete das Duell, und der Professor - als er wieder wach wurde - klatschte in die Hände. „Bravo, das war einfallsreich. Etwas veraltet und nicht unbedingt kreativ, aber einfallsreich, und hat auch noch funktioniert. Jetzt weiß ich von wo ich Sie abholen muss, Unsäglicher Potter."

Thomas trat vor, und schritt auf Harry zu, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Da Harry wusste, was er vorhatte, ließ er ihn gewähren.

Thomas Gesicht wurde ernst und konzentriert, als er seine Zauber über Harry sprach, „Potter, dein magisches Level ist etwas gestiegen seit ich den Zauber das letzte Mal angewandt habe. Allerdings ist er bei Weitem nicht so hoch wie er sein könnte. Du wirst ab jetzt jeden Morgen bestimmte Übungen machen, ich zeige sie dir gleich."

Flitwick sah Harry begeistert an, „Das Wunder der Schattenmagie, eine schier endlose Manipulierbarkeit und Justierbarkeit. Mister Potter, ist ihnen klar, dass Sie ihren magischen Kern und ihr damit verbundene Reserven beinahe endlos erhöhen könnten? Solange Sie die Fähigkeit dazu haben, versteht sich, und ich traue Ihnen viel zu."

Das sollte wohl eine Art Kompliment sein, allerdings fragte sich Harry noch immer, wo das alles hinführte, er fühlte sich, beinahe wie letztes Jahr, wie er gelenkt und geformt würde, allerdings wusste Harry nicht so recht von wem.

Doch er würde es selbst in die Hand nehmen, egal, wer ihn gerade zu lenken versuchte, er würde nicht das Gleiche wie jedes Jahr durchmachen. Nach diesen Trainingssitzungen würde er herausfinden, was an dieser neuen Professorin war, und er würde herausfinden, was hier gespielt wurde.

Das Tagebuch in seinem Zimmer war zu verdächtig, als dass es durch Zufall dorthin kommen konnte. Flitwick richtete nochmals das Wort an ihn.

„Erkannten Sie den Schildzauber, den ich angewandt habe?", fragte er.

Harry dachte kurz nach, und rückblickend fiel ihm nichts Ungewöhnliches an dem Zauber auf, „Es war ein gewöhnlicher Schildzauber."

„Und Sie wundern sich bestimmt wegen der Wirkung des Zaubers. Stellen Sie es sich wie ein Strom vor, der gegen den Pfeiler einer Brücke drückt. Wäre die Brücke eine gerade Wand, und der Fluss würde darauf treffen, würde er die Wand schlichtweg umwerfen. Wenn der Strom allerdings gebrochen wird, und an dem Pfeiler vorbeigleitet, so steht die Brücke noch viele Jahre. Das Schild war in einem absurden Winkel zu ihrem Fluch, allerdings konnte ich ihren starken Fluch mit einem schwachen Schild abwehren.", erklärte Flitwick.

„Das solltest du natürlich nicht permanent machen, es ist schließlich nicht schwer den Winkel zu korrigieren, wenn man merkt, dass die Flüche abgelenkt werden.", fügte Thomas an.

Das leuchtete Harry ein. Thomas fing schließlich an, ihm Übungen zur Ausdauer zu zeigen, welche er morgens durchführen sollte. Harry plante in seinem Kopf allerdings schon ganz andere Aktionen, er wollte endlich einen klaren Standpunkt in seinem Leben markieren und er würde anfangen, alle Geheimnisse aufzuräumen und ans Licht zu schleifen.

* * *

><p>Das wars fürs erste, das nächste Kapitel enthält die erste Enthüllung - vielleicht ;)<p>

Dieses Kapitel ging noch im Harry, und man hört auch demnächst wieder etwas von ihm - sogar Interessante Dinge und nicht nur Alltag ;)


	25. Eine neue Schülerin

Ron wachte erstaunlich früh auf und begann auch früher als normalerweise seine Runden um den See. Tatsächlich noch vor Sonnenaufgang, was Hagrid, der ebenfalls eine kleine Runde drehte - allerdings spazierend, dazu veranlasste, ihn erstaunt anzusehen.

Hätte man Ron vor einem Jahr gesagt, dass er mal so enden würde, hätte er einfach gelacht und weitergeschlafen. Vielleicht war er ja tatsächlich verrückt geworden, mit all dem Training und den ganzen Dingen, die sie unter anderen von Mad Eye eingetrichtert bekommen hatten.

Möglicherweise waren es auch schlichtweg die Dinge, die bisher geschehen waren, von Ginnys Tod bis hin zu kleinen Kindern die Todesflüche schoßen. Ron schüttelte es immer bei dem Gedanken, doch es war real gewesen, und es gab nicht viel was er dagegen tun konnte. Jedenfalls nicht alleine.

Die Tatsache, Kinder getötet zu haben, lag schwer auf seinem Kopf, allerdings blieb er betont ruhig, und ließ sich einfach seine Zeit, das zu verarbeiten. Nicht selten war er im Raum der Wünsche, einfach nur am Meditieren, und nicht selten suchte er Hermine oder jemand anderes auf, um zu reden. Manchmal sprach er sogar mit Jason, sofern er Zeit hatte. Allerdings war der zurzeit im Einsatz, und es gab wenig, was Ron Aufschluss geben konnte, was er denn gerade machte.

Vielleicht war es einfach der Einfluss von Jason, allerdings fand er die Arbeit von ihm sehr spannend und unterschwellig hatte er sich dafür trainiert. Vielleicht würde Dumbledore ihn für einen Auftrag in der Richtung heranziehen, auch wenn das seiner Mutter keinesfalls gefallen würde.

Allerdings war es im Moment einfach Rons Aufgabe, weiter zur Schule zu gehen - eine Tatsache, die seiner Mutter eher gefiel, sogar trotz der Dinge die in Hogwarts in den letzten Jahren geschehen sind. Ihr unerschütterliches Vertrauen in Dumbledore war schon beinahe… _süß_.

Er war auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, und seit Jahren war dies seine liebste Zeit des Tages, er freute sich immer auf das Frühstück - zugegeben, er freute sich auf jede Mahlzeit. Die Tür zur großen Halle stieß er beidseitig auf, und lief in Richtung des Griffindortischs, als er merkte, dass weder Hermine noch Harry dort waren.

Er war wohl einer der Frühaufsteher, und beim Umsehen bemerkte er die karge Belegung der anderen Tische, die einzige, die er kannte, saß am Ravenclawtisch, Luna Lovegood, zusammen mit einer Schülerin, die Ron nicht kannte.

Luna war ihr übliches selbst, während sie beiläufig ein Brot aß, hielt sie den Klitterer, verkehrt herum, vor ihrem Gesicht, sich zusätzlich noch nebenbei mit der anderen Schülerin unterhaltend. Diese allerdings erregte Rons Aufmerksamkeit, obwohl man auf erstem Blick absolut nichts Ungewöhnliches an ihr feststellen konnte.

Sie war für ihr Alter ein wenig größer als normale Schülerinnen, ihr schwarzes Haar endete auf halbem Wege zur Hüfte, und wurde von einer Halbmondförmigen Klammer zusammen gehalten. Ihr Gesicht schien beinahe aristokratisch, denn Ron machte hohe Wangenknochen und einen ernsten Blick aus. Allerdings waren es ihre Augen, die seine meiste Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Sie waren von keiner definierbaren Farbe, und schienen etwas Seltsames abzustrahlen.

Ihre Aura wirkte merkwürdig, und Ron konnte sie nicht direkt ausmachen. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl dieser Person mit seinen Sinnen, doch sein Gesuch, die Beschaffenheit ihrer Magie zu erfahren, wurde prompt abgewiesen, es schien als würde das Mädchen ihre Aura verhüllen.

Da seine Neugier geweckt wurde, setzte er sich an den Ravenclawtisch, und wurde von nicht wenigen verwirrten Blicken getroffen, vor allem - erstaunlicherweise - aus den Reihen der Lehrer, welche allesamt um diese Uhrzeit aßen.

Luna wiederrum blickte ihn kurz über das Magazin mit ihren großen Augen an, und lächelte. „Schön dass du da bist, Ronald, aber solltest du nicht an einem anderen Tisch sein?"

Da er keine wirklich Antwort darauf wusste, entgegnete er schlicht, „Wo steht das?", und das Thema war effizient beendet.

„Wie ist es wieder in Hogwarts zu sein? Und dann noch so anders?", fragte Luna schließlich.

Ron hob irritiert eine Augenbraue, immerhin brauchte man manchmal etwas Zeit, um Lunas verschroben gestellte Fragen zu entziffern, doch als sein Gehirn die entschlüsselte Frage, _Wie ist Hogwarts nun nachdem du dich so verändert hast_, verarbeitet hatte, antwortete er, „Der Unterricht ist leichter, und ansonsten komm ich mit den meisten Leuten auch besser aus. Sogar Malfoy ist vergleichsmäßig ruhig."

Es herrschte einen Moment Stille, und Ron war sich erst nicht sicher, ob er die neue Schülerin adressieren sollte, doch es hatte sich bald erledigt, als Luna von selbst auf das Thema zu sprechen kam, „Das hier ist Freja."

Der Name war äußerst ungewöhnlich, und wenn Ron raten müsste, dann würde er auf eine skandinavische Herkunft tippen. Vielleicht auch weiter nördlich, aber nördlich in jedem Fall. Ron war sich nichtmal sicher, ihn richtig verstanden zu haben. Luna blickte Ron an und fuhr fort, „Eigentlich wird es Freyja geschrieben. Aber es hat offenbar keiner hinbekommen."

Ron musste grinsen, obwohl er sich wenig dafür interessierte, wie der Name des Mädchens geschrieben wurde, „Jaja, wenn ich mich zurückentsinne, welche Schwierigkeiten Krum mit Hermines Namen hatte."

Luna nickte darauf nur, und Ron war für einen Moment irritiert, und fragte sich, was Luna wohl lustig fand oder wie ihr Humor war. Lachen gesehen hatte er sie noch nicht, allerdings lag das vielleicht auch daran dass er in der Vergangenheit nicht unbedingt nett zu ihr gewesen war, und er wusste auch, dass er da nicht der Einzige war.

Daher empfand er einen Anreiz Lunas Frage zurückzuwerfen, „Und wie kommst du klar?"

Luna lächelte leicht, „Sehr gut bisher. Die Nargel sind aus dem Schloss verschwunden oder sie haben die Lust an meinen Sachen verloren. Ich verliere viel weniger in der letzten Zeit."

Ron bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Freja - oder Freyja, was auch immer - etwas genervt mit den Augenbrauen zuckte. Vielleicht waren Nargel ein Codewort von Luna, allerdings, da das Problem eh geklärt zu sein scheint, musste Ron sich nicht damit befassen.

Die neue Schülerin hatte noch nichts gesagt, doch Ron wollte das zunächst ignorieren, und wandte sich nochmals Luna zu, „Wie findest du die neue Lehrerin?", fragte er.

Mit ihrem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck antwortete sie, „Ich habe noch nie eine Veela erlebt, die ihre Aura so gut kontrollieren kann. Vielleicht benutzt sie Bannzauber."

Ron runzelte die Stirn, „Das ist ein wenig übertrieben oder?"

Luna lächelte leicht, „Aber nein, sonst würde sie ja zu viele Schlickschlupfe anlocken." Das sollte wohl heißen, dass sie keine sabbernde Meute unterrichten könnte.

Ron wandte sich der neuen Schülerin zu, und fragte etwas verwundert, „Wann wurdest du sortiert? Ich erinnere mich nicht dass du da gewesen warst."

„Ich wurde vor Schulantritt nach Ravenclaw sortiert, auf Wunsch Dumbledores. Vater hat zugestimmt, weil er wusste, dass ich sonst unter den Erstklässlern herausstechen würde.", war die knappe Antwort.

Ron nickte bedächtig. „Wie kommt es dass du in deinem fünften Jahr jetzt in Hogwarts bist? Oder ist es dein sechstes?", fragte Ron.

„Ich bin Fünftklässlerin hier. Aus Sicherheitsgründen." Die kurze Antwort zeigte Ron, dass er nicht weiter nachhaken sollte. Daher vermerkte er das in seinem Kopf, mit dem kleinen Zusatz, später auf jeden Fall nachzuhaken.

Hermine betrat die Halle, etwas durch den Wind, vor allem seit ihrer Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore. Allerdings sah sie nicht unausgeschlafen aus, oder anderweitig gestresst, sodass Ron sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen machte. Immerhin war Hermine normalerweise rechtverlässlich, wenn sie nicht gerade komplett überfordert mit einem Zeitumkehrer rumhetzte.

Sie blickte kurz zum Gryffindortisch, und dann zu ihm, wirkte überrascht, entschied sich jedoch schließlich, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Sie murmelte eine Begrüßung, und machte Anstalten, sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen ihrem Essen zuzuwenden. Doch die Anwesenheit einer neuen Schülerin ließ sie aufblicken, „Hallo, ich bin Hermine Granger.", sagte sie, und bot ihre Hand an.

„Freyja.", antwortete die Schülerin abermals, und wirkte dabei noch immer etwas seltsam. Hermine machte sich nichts aus der Schülerin, und scheinbar auch nichts aus ihrer seltsamen Aura, und aß einfach Frühstück.  
>Es war fast mechanisch, eine gute Maschine, allerdings dennoch nur eine Maschine, die Hermine Granger ersetzte und für sie ihre Tätigkeiten ausübte, auf jeden Fall schien Hermine selbst ganz woanders zu sein. Das irritierte und verwirrte Ron, doch vielleicht würde es sich von allein geben, vielleicht war es nur eine Phase. Er hatte gelernt, dass wenn sie nicht von selbst auf ihn zukam, würde sie wirklich nicht darüber reden, egal wie sehr er sie es bedrängte.<p>

Ron wandte sich wieder dieser sich versteckenden Aura zu. Er fragte sich, woher sie kam, und zu welchem Zweck sie hier war. Er konnte nur mutmaßen und raten. Er wusste von Harry, dass ihm aufgetragen wurde, besonderes Augenmerk auf dieses Mädchen zu haben, was er allerdings nur insofern getan hatte, dass er öfter den Ravenclawturm besuchte und dort patrouillierte. Harry scherte sich noch nie um Sonderregelungen, Ron allerdings wollte den Grund erfahren. Vielleicht wusste Harry noch etwas über dieses Mädchen, bis auf seine Bemerkungen über Dumbledore.

Dass ihre Abstammung und ihr Akzent _von weit her_ stammen, konnte Ron schlecht bestreiten, allerdings glaubte er nicht, dass es das gewesen sei, zumal Skandinavien jetzt nicht gleich China war. Dafür reichten seine Kenntnisse noch. Allerdings war Dumbledore noch nie jemand, der solche Belanglosigkeiten derart unterstrich.

Harry kam zur Halle herein, in seiner Uniform, und auch er war verwirrt darüber, warum Ron und Hermine da saßen wo sie saßen. Nach einem kurzen Blicktausch mit Hermine setzte er sich zu ihnen, und lächelte etwas gestelzt, wie Ron fand.

Vielleicht würde Harry etwas dazu beitragen, dass die Schülerin etwas mehr von sich preisgab, allerdings war dieser ebenso wie Ron vorhin gerade mit ihrer Aura beschäftigt, auch wenn er sie wahrscheinlich anders las als Ron. Er sah zunehmend irritiert aus, und Ron versuchte ihm vielsagende Blicke zuzuwerfen, was ihm nicht immer ganz so gut von der Hand, oder besser von Gesicht ging.

Ron sprach nochmals die neue Schülerin an, „Also, wie gefällt es dir in Hogwarts?"

Etwas versönlicher, allerdings nicht unbedingt weniger knapp antwortete sie nun, „Es ist wahrlich schön.", und bewies damit, dass selbst eine Person von möglicherweise adliger Abstammung nichts gegen Hogwarts sagen konnte.

Harry sah ihn kurz an, während Ron allerdings mittlerweile begriffen hatte, dass dieses harte Prüfen der Schülerin arg unsittlich war, und sie sich dabei unwohl fühlen musste.

„Wie ist dein Name?", hörte er Harry sagen, und er bekam die gleiche Antwort, allerdings ohne Lunas Korrektur.

Was das Mädchen allerdings nun sagte, irritierte Harry wahrscheinlich mehr als Ron, „Und du bist Harry Potter. Im magischen Teil von England ranken sich ja wahre Mythen um deine Person. Ich bin gespannt ob sie stimmen."

Ron musste grinsen und dachte unwillkürlich an die ganzen Bücher über den großen Harry Potter, die seine Mutter immer Ginny vorlesen musste.

Sie unterhielten sich darauf über Harrys zweites Jahr, eine Tatsache, die Ron erst verwirrte, denn kaum jemand erwähnte im Zusammenhang mit Harry eine _wahre_ Geschichte, sondern man machte ihn entweder schlecht, oder übertrieb maßlos. Dieser Mittelweg war sehr erfrischend, wohl auch für Harry, selbst wenn dieser sich wohl eher daran erinnerte, wie ihn alle für den Erben Slytherins - und damit für böse hielten.

Die offizielle Version der Geschehnisse konnte sich Ron heute noch ansehen und darüber lachen. Dass es Lockhart gewesen sein sollte, welcher dabei sein vollständiges Gedächtnis verloren haben sollte. Vielleicht hätten sie auch Harry den Zuspruch zukommen lassen können, allerdings wollte er das nicht und außerdem würde man Fragen stellen.

„Wisst ihr von der neuen… Regelung des Ministers?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, nachdem das Thema zweites Jahr achtsam umschifft wurde. Ron erinnerte sich daran, weil sein Bruder Percy bereits davon wusste.

Hermine wusste davon natürlich nichts, und Ron fand es auch gut so, denn Muggelgeborene dürften als Nächstes dran sein. Dieses kranke Spiel von Umbridge und Fudge war nicht mehr zu ertragen, und Ron wunderte sich hundertfach, warum die beiden überhaupt noch im Amt waren. Das war zu merkwürdig.

Doch der nächste Satz von Harry ließ ihn fast das Essen verschlucken, „Ratet mal, wen sie als erstes rausgeschmissen haben."

Viel mehr als ein entrüstetes „Bitte was?", brachte er im Moment nicht heraus. Sein Kopf konnte erst garnicht verstehen, was sein Freund gesagt hat. Harry Potter, immernoch für die meisten Menschen ein Symbol des Lichts und der Hoffnung, dass selbst der Kleinste gegen das Böse bestehen konnte, wurde als Kreatur aus dem Ministerium geworfen.

Hermine war ähnlich fassungslos und rang in ihrem Schock nach Wörtern, bis Ron fragen konnte, wie das sein konnte. Harrys Antwort war schon fast grausam logisch.

„Der Minister mag mich nicht. Aber das ist okay, er mag niemanden, der selbstständig denken kann." Eine Antwort, welche Ron an seinen Bruder Percy erinnerte, welcher die Parolen des Ministers stets beim Essen zu verkünden pflegte, und besonders wenn Harry in der Nähe war weder etwas sagte oder sich überhaupt sehen ließ.

Allerdings musste man zugeben, dass vieles wahrscheinlich garnicht von Fudge ausging, mittlerweile waren sowohl Umbridge als auch viele Todesser und auch Dumbledore Menschen mit wesentlich mehr Einfluss auf den Minister als seine eigenen Überzeugungen. Allerdings fragte sich Ron auch, wie viel Einfluss Malfoy wohl darauf hatte.

Er _wusste_, dass Azkaban die Malfoys wohl nicht lange halten könnte, vor allem mit den neuen Entwicklungen. Er musste auf dem nächsten Treffen des Ordens erfahren, wie es um das alte Gefängnis denn stand.

„Na dann kann er sich selbst ja wunderbar leiden. Das stinkt doch nach Malfoy.", antwortete Ron schließlich.

Harry stimmte zu, es glaubte wohl niemand mehr, dass Azkaban noch sonderlich sicher war. Es war zwar eine Festung, allerdings wenn Voldemort sich entschied, dort _rein_ zu gehen, konnte ihn niemand aufhalten, immerhin war die Besetzung mit Auroren sehr mager und die Dementoren nahmen mittlerweile sogar an den Angriffen Voldemorts teil.

„Meine Rede. Aber dagegen tun kann ich ja auch nichts, ich bin nicht Teil der Regierung, ich bin Unsäglicher, und was haben wir schon zu sagen.", sagte Harry schließlich.

„Mehr als die meisten Regierungen, aber die gefallen dem Ministerium mehr.", entgegnete Hermine. Das war wohl wahr, immerhin konnte das Ministerium sich auch kaum auf die neue Situation einstellen, da sie seit einem Jahr Voldemorts Rückkehr ignoriert hatten. Und in diesem Kampf würden sie auch wohl keine Hilfe sein.

„Ich glaube das eigentliche Problem ist, dass wir zu viel auf das Ministerium geben, obwohl es gegen alles arbeitet, was wir tun.", sagte Ron schließlich, und er glaubte, dass das Thema damit weitestgehend beendet war. Jedenfalls für jetzt.

Er fragte Harry noch nach seinen Plänen, und sie unterhielten sich etwas über Malfoy, der Idiot, der sich bald gehörigen Ärger einhandeln würde, und mit dem neuen Hauslehrer würde ihm auch sein Status nichts mehr bringen, immerhin war Slughorn nicht gerade jemand mit Affinität zu Todessern.

Harry schien mildes Interesse an Malfoys neuestem „Opfer" zu haben, allerdings wusste Ron, was für Sorgen sich Harry immer um alle gemacht hatte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie das heute noch war, hatte sich Harry schließlich sehr verändert.

Sie beendeten ihr Frühstück, und Ron verabschiedete sich noch von der neuen Schülerin und von Luna, und ging zusammen mit Hermine zum Unterricht für dunkle Künste, ein Fach, dem Ron immernoch mit gemischten Gefühlen gegenüberstand.

Hermine schien es genauso zu gehen, und so sagte sie beiläufig, als sie auf dem Weg zum Raum waren, „Ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie diese Frau plant, die siebten Klassen zu unterrichten, oder auch uns im späteren Verlauf des Jahres. Aufgrund ihrer Art kann sie uns ja keine dunklen Künste zeigen, und Teile davon sind nunmal im Rahmenlehrplan."

Ron nickte. Er wollte auch ein Jahr lang mal normalen Unterricht haben, auch wenn er es bei Weitem nicht so genau nahm wie Hermine, und außerdem kannte er die meisten Lektionen in Sachen dunkle Künste bereits, aus seinem Unterricht mit Jason. Die meisten Zauber, die auf das unschädlich machen von größeren Gegnerzahlen ausgelegt waren, waren nun mal dunkle Flüche.

Der Raum war noch relativ leer, als sie eintrafen. Hinter ihnen lief Malfoy, welcher sich schließlich auch weit weg von ihnen setzte. Der Raum bestand zurzeit aus den Stuhlreihen und einem Pult, mit der Tafel nebenan. Das Lehrerpult beinhaltete eine Reihe von obskuren Gegenständen, unter denen auch eine seltsam geformte Vase und ein schwarzes Buch waren. Ron dachte unwillkürlich an die Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung der Hogwarts Bibliothek.

Die Lehrerin trat aus ihrem Büro, und für einen kurzen Moment spürte Ron einen Anflug ihrer Aura, bis die Frau tief einzuatmen schien und schließlich das Gefühl versiegte, eine Tatsache, die Ron jedes Mal verwunderte, wenn er dieses Klassenzimmer betrat. Viel ernster als eine Veela ohne Kontrolle über ihre Aura würde sie allerdings auch nicht genommen werden, da ihre sonstige Ausstrahlung und ihr Aussehen trotzdem auffällig weiblich waren.

Ihre Haltung machte einer aristokratischen Abstammung alle Ehre, und Ron fühlte sich etwas an das erinnert, was er über Vampire wusste, welche wohl das selbstsicherste Auftreten an den Tag zu legen pflegten, was man sich vorstellen konnte.

„Willkommen zu einer neuen Unterrichtsreihe. Bisher haben wir die Grundlagen von Feldzaubern studiert. Nun wenden wir uns kleinen Beispielen von dunkler Verzauberung und dunklen Feldzaubern zu. Dies hat für mich persönlich den Vorteil, dass ich diese vorbereiten lassen kann, da ich sie nicht selbst anwenden kann, ohne meine Magie zu verderben, und für eine Veela wäre dies sehr schmerzhaft. Zur Erklärung, unsere ureigene Natur würde durch die dunkle Magie sich selbst abstoßen, also mit sich selbst kämpfen, was unter Anderem zu den schrecklichsten Krämpfen führt. Im ersten Krieg wurden viele Veelas von dem dunklen Lord gezwungen, schwarze Magie anzuwenden, damit sie qualvoll sterben.", führte die Veela aus.

Ron wunderte sich erst, warum ihnen die Veela verriet, wie man sie selbst bekämpfen konnte, allerdings war der Rahmlehrplan auch darauf ausgelegt, gegen dunkle Kreaturen vorzubeugen, und in England wurden Veelas, so dumm das auch war, als dunkle Kreatur gewertet. Daher musste die Veela dies wohl erklären.

Ron machte sich einige Notizen. Die Stunden hier versprachen interessant zu werden, lagen in dunklen Feldzaubern immerhin einige Tücken. Die Zauber um die Häuser der Black Familie waren traditionsgemäß mit Zaubern versehen, die Eindringlingen einen qualvollen Tod versprachen, und Ron wollte bei seiner Arbeit nicht durch Zufall sterben. Auch Auroren waren von derartigen Dingen betroffen, allerdings wurden meist erst Spezialisten gerufen, _nachdem _schon jemand zu Schaden gekommen war.

Und Professor Delacour konnte all das wunderbar erklären, und bald kamen auch die Gegenstände auf ihrem Schreibtisch zum Einsatz. „Hier sehen sie eine Vase. Viele benutzen den darauf liegenden Zauber als Sicherung für ihre Verließe in Gringotts. Er zählt zwar nicht als dunkler Zauber, allerdings ist damit nicht zu spaßen. Ich benötige einen Freiwilligen für eine ganz einfache Aufgabe. Mister Longbottom, würden Sie bitte?"

Neville stand auf, und, selbstsicherer, als Ron ihn in Erinnerung hatte, trat er nach vorne, und wartete darauf, dass die Lehrerin etwas zu ihm sagte.

„Sehr gut. Nun, das was sie machen sollen ist einfach, nehmen sie die Vase von da wo sie steht weg und versuchen mit ihr wegzugehen."

Als Neville die Vase vom Pult nahm, tat er kaum zwei Schritte mit ihr, da fiel sie ihm wieder aus der Hand, doch nicht nur eine Vase konnte Ron ausmachen, sondern es fielen _zwei _zu Boden. Vor seinen Augen duplizierten sich die Vasen und mit einem lauten _Ping_ erschienen zwei neue Vasen, was Neville leicht erschreckte und ihn zurückweichen ließ.

Die Vasen reichten bald bis zu den Holzbeinen von Rons Tisch, und er trat beiläufig eine der Vasen mit dem Fuß weg. Es war eine fabelhafte Diebstahlsicherung, da man das Original nicht mehr finden würde, allerdings war das weit von dunkler Magie entfernt. Die Vasen würden wieder verschwinden, doch Ron konnte nicht ausmachen, welche Vase das Original war.

Die Professorin schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und die Vasen verschwanden, bis auf das Original. Sie stand neben ihrem Pult, auf den sie wieder die Vase gesetzt hatte. „Dieser Zauber ist eine Art Diebstalsicherung. Sie ist nicht von dunkler Natur, andernfalls hätte ich den jungen Mister Longbottom nicht gefragt, das Objekt anzufassen. Das hier", sie ließ das schwarze Buch von Tisch levitieren mit ihrem Zauberstab, „ist eine ganz andere Geschichte."

Das schwarze Buch strahle tatsächlich eine gewisse Heimtücke aus, sodass Ron sich gerade aufsetzte und sich nach vorn lehnte, um es genauer betrachten zu können. Auch dieses Objekt versteckte die magische Signatur in ihm, und Ron hatte Mühe zu identifizieren, was das Objekt denn nun tat.

Delacour strich sich ein paar der weißen Haare aus dem Gesicht, und fegte sie über ihre Schulter nach hinten, ehe sie sie mit ernstem Blick ansah. „Dies ist ein Artefakt der höchsten dunklen Kunst. Die Zauber auf diesem Buch können nicht nur töten, sondern Unaussprechliches mit einem anstellen. Das Buch hier ist eine Wiederherstellung des Originals, ein Artefakt aus der Gründerzeit von Hogwarts, und die Sagen behaupten, Godric Gryffindor hätte das Artefakt zerstört."

Hermines Arm schoss in die Höhe, und Professor Delacour war für einen Moment verwirrt, allerdings war sie mittlerweile wohl die plötzlichen Fragen gewöhnt, und nahm sie dran, „Miss Granger, sie haben eine Frage oder Anmerkung?"

„Warum wurde das Buch wiederhergestellt?", fragte Hermine schließlich. Berechtigte Frage, wie Ron fand.

„Das Buch stammt selbst aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, die Kreation ist von dem dunklen Lord Grindelwald, und das Buch steht seit dem der Forschung zur Verfügung.", antwortete die Lehrerin, „Ich habe es hier, weil ich in der Lage bin, meine Schüler hiervor zu schützen, daher brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen machen, sie sind sicher."

Diesen zwei Beispielen folgte nur eine Einführung in verschiedene Verzauberungen, was Ron etwas langweilte, immerhin hatten sie von Jason auch hierin Lektionen bekommen, das er ebenfalls damit jeden Tag zu tun hatte.

Der Unterricht war für Ron im Moment noch nichts Neues, vor allem in Verteidigung, das Interessanteste Fach für ihn war zurzeit Verwandlung, allerdings auch, weil er daran arbeitete, verschiedene Dinge zauberstablos zu wirken, wie es Dumbledore zu tun pflegte.

Allerdings war das nicht die einzige Sache, an der er arbeitete. Verschiedene Leute baten sie, die DA weiterzuführen, und Ron hatte schon einige Ideen dafür, sie waren allerdings noch nicht ausgereift. Vielleicht gab es Handlungsbedarf aufgrund der weißmagischen Lehrerin, denn irgendwoher mussten die Schüler ja mal die dunklen Künste kennenlernen, immerhin ging es in dem Fach darum.

Allerdings war es eine gute Lehrerin, ähnlich wie Remus, was dazu führte, dass Ron es als ein wenig anmaßend empfand, diese Frau zu verbessern.

Das Duellieren jedoch wäre eine Idee, die man umsetzen konnte, immerhin war das eine der Punkte, die Harry mit der DA letztes Jahr schon durchgeführt hatte, allerdings nicht unbedingt als Hauptaspekt.

Wer in der DA sein würde war auch eine Frage, denn es konnte gut sein, dass viele ausscheiden würden, die meisten aus Angst, jedoch war es auch möglich, dass jene, die sich nach Hogwarts getraut hatten, eher bereit waren, ein solches Angebot wahrzunehmen.

Seine Gedanken trugen ihn noch durch so manch andere Unterrichtsstunde, auch der von Professor Flitwick, welcher passend zum vorhergehenden Unterricht nun permanente Verzauberungen durchnahm, eine Kunst, welche sich als sehr schwierig herausstellte, sogar für Hermine.

Nach dem Unterricht allerdings wartete eine Überraschung auf ihn, denn Professor Flitwick bat ihn am Ende der Stunde nach vorn, „Mister Weasley, bleiben sie bitte."

Als er vorne angekommen war, setzte sich der kleine Professor auf seinen Stuhl, und ließ ihn etwas größer werden, sodass er annähernd auf Rons Höhe war. Er sprach in einem leicht genervten Ton, und strich vorher seine Robe glatt, „Der Direktor wünscht, sie zu sehen."

Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch, „Wissen Sie warum?"

„Nein, allerdings habe ich eine Vermutung. Ich bin nicht Teil des Ordens und es ist auch nicht meine Aufgabe, über Dumbledores Aktionen zu spekulieren, allerdings denke ich, dass es um unsere neue Schülerin geht."

„Warum will Dumbledore dann mit mir sprechen?", fragte Ron.

„Vielleicht liegt es an ihrer kleinen Einlage beim Frühstück. Es kommt sehr selten vor, dass die Schüler an anderen Haustischen sitzen. Aber das ist unwichtig, der Grund, dass ich selbst sie darüber Informiere, ist Folgender: Ich weiß nicht welche Motivation Dumbledore für seine Taten hat, aber meine Pflicht ist der Schutz der Schüler. So sieht das der Direktor ebenfalls, allerdings ist unsere… Auslegung manchmal anders, besonders was den Orden angeht."

Das überraschte Ron, immerhin hielt er Flitwick immer für einen Lehrer, der Dumbledore folgte und nicht unbedingt alles hinterfragte, was vor sich ging. Das schien etwas merkwürdig auf Ron, doch er konnte sich gut denken, was dem kleinen Professor nicht gefiel. Dieses Jahr war Dumbledore wirklich sehr geheimnistuerisch, vor allem was die Schüler anging.

Leider leideten manchmal Menschen darunter, allerdings glaubte Ron nicht, dass Dumbledore deswegen sein schlechter Mensch war, nur, dass er manchmal das größere Bild zu sehr vor Augen hatte, und nicht die einzelnen Individuen.

Allerdings war Ron trotz allem neugierig, was der Direktor von ihm wollte, und er hatte auch vor, Befehle von Dumbledore zu befolgen - immerhin hatte sich dieser seit dem wiederauftauchen Voldemorts Stück für Stück verändert und schien jetzt vielmehr wie ein erfahrender Kriegsveteran als der leicht verrückte Direktor, der er vorher gewesen war.

„Ich werde sie begleiten.", sagte Flitwick schließlich.

Es war nicht nötig - immerhin kannte Ron als Vertrauensschüler das Passwort zum Büro des Schulleiters, allerdings nickte er es einfach ab und ließ sich von Flitwick aus dem Raum und durch die Gänge vor jene steinerne Statur bringen, vor der Harry wahrscheinlich mindestens doppelt so oft stand.

Das Büro des Rektors war wieder hergerichtet, und wie immer saß Dumbledore in erwartender Pose hinter seinem Schreibtisch, ein Pergament vor sich ausbreitend, auf dem er zwei Sätze notierte. „Guten Tag, Herr Direktor.", sagte Flitwick, ergeben, allerdings mit seltsamen Unterton, brachte den Schulleiter dazu, aufzuschauen.

Dumbledores Augen blitzten trotz der Spannung mit dem kleinen Professor, und ungestört erwiderte er, „Auch Ihnen einen guten Tag und danke. Mister Weasley, setzen sie sich bitte."

Der Professor trat aus dem Raum, während Ron sich auf den Stuhl vor Dumbledore setzte. Dumbledore blickte ihn funkelnd in die Augen, und bot ihm ein Zitronenbonbon an.

Ron konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, lehnte allerdings ab, und fragte, „Sie wollten mich sehen?"

Dumbledore stellte die Schale ab und genehmigte sich eines. „Das habe ich. Ich konnte nicht übersehen, wie du heute Morgen ein besonderes Augenmerk auf unseren Gast geworfen hast."

Die Formulierung hätte dem alten Ron Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben, doch wusste Ron, dass es diesmal nicht um derartiges ging, sondern um etwas Wichtigeres als Liebeleien unter Teenagern. „Wollen sie die Anweisung an Harry nun wiederholen?"

„Ah wie ich sehe hat unser Mister Potter Ihnen davon erzählt. Selbstverständlich ist es keinesfalls meine Absicht, die junge Miss ausspionieren zu lassen, allerdings gilt es dennoch sie etwas besser im Auge zu behalten als manch anderen Schülern.", sprach Dumbledore.

„Was ist so wichtig an ihr?", fragte Ron.

„Meistens sind es nicht die Dinge, die man sieht, die wichtig erscheinen, manchmal sind es Dinge, die man übersieht oder die gänzlich verborgen sind. Manchmal ist man selbst auch garnicht wichtig, wenn man nur ein Schwenker des Zauberstabs in einer Beschwörung ist.", war die Antwort.

Ron nickte das lieber ab, anstatt es zu kommentieren. Solche Aussagen von Dumbledore sollte man sich eigentlich aufschreiben, doch er sprang direkt zu seiner ersten Schlussfolgerung, „Hat es etwas mit ihrer Familie zu tun? Woher kommt sie überhaupt?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „In der Tat ist es ihr Vater, dessen Gunst hier eigentlich wichtig ist. Allerdings vertraut er mir nicht."

„Und dennoch vertraut er Ihnen seine Tochter zum Schutz an? Seltsam.", entgegnete Ron.

„Oh seine Tochter ist keinesfalls zum ihrem Schutz hier. Die Sache sieht sehr anders aus, Mister Weasley."

* * *

><p>Sooo, trotz dualem Studium wieder ein Kapitel da - wenn auch mit verspätung. Ich werde natürlich weiterschreiben, da brauch man garnicht erst zu fragen, immerhin - selbst wenn ALLES hart wird: Ich habe Wochenenden!<p> 


	26. Anderswelt

Hermines Morgen zog an ihr vorbei, als wäre er niemals geschehen. Vielleicht war es schlecht, dass sie derart nicht bei den Dingen war, immerhin konnte das gefährlich sein. Doch sie suchte noch immer Antworten. Konnte man bei all dem, was passierte, noch man selbst sein? Oder kam man vollkommen verändert aus den Dingen heraus, wie es bei Dumbledore der Fall zu sein schien.

Er hatte gewiss schon Einiges erlebt, Dinge, die sich Hermine kaum vorstellen konnte. Doch er behielt beizeiten auch oft seine „normale", und zugegeben etwas senil wirkende Miene bei, obwohl er in anderen Situationen dennoch den kampferprobten Leutnant perfekt spielte.

Harry musste es vielleicht ähnlich gehen. Er war nicht der emotional stabilste Mensch, eigentlich wusste Hermine das, trotz ihrer Zurückhaltung ihm gegenüber. Allerdings schien Harry nun eher gleichgültig und auch ein wenig kalt. Er unterhielt sich mit ihnen, das stimmte, und lachte auch manchmal mit, allerdings die eigentlich wichtigen Fragen, wie ein „Wie geht es dir?" ab und zu wurden nie ausgeteilt, zumindest hatte Hermine das Gefühl. War das falsch?

Vielleicht irrte sie sich auch, doch das sollte sie nicht daran hindern, weiter zu forschen. Wenn sie es zugab, fand sie diese ganzen Dokumente auch spannend. Ein besonderes hatte sie noch in ihrer Tasche.

_Mein lieber Kamerad und Freund,_

_Wie du sicher weißt, war ich in letzter Zeit auf Erkundung, auf Suche nach Gleichgesinnten in unserer Sache, und genauso weiß ich, dass du Ähnliches tust. Ich hoffe dieser Brief erreicht dich in Frieden. Ich habe einen Bekannten besucht, direkt in deiner zweiten Heimat, Durmstrang. Mein Aufenthalt war nur von kurzer Dauer, also konnte ich nicht wie abgemacht nach deinen alten Notizen suchen, aber einer der Hauselfen hat mir versprechen müssen, diese Notizen zu holen und mir zu bringen._

_Ich muss dir berichten, dass die Dinge, die sich hier abspielen, weit größere Reichweite haben, als ich zu Anfang dachte. Wir waren alle so blind, mein alter Freund. Wir dachten, es seien die Muggel, die vor der Welt ihre Augen verschließen, aber mit uns ist es doch genauso. So viel ist uns einfach entgangen._

_Komm schnellstmöglich hierhin. Ich brauche dich._

_Albus_

Das war alles, was in diesem Brief stand. Es war eine recht jugendliche Schrift, das hatte Hermine gesehen, war sie ja nicht sonderlich anders als Harrys oder die Schrift von Fred und George. Vielleicht auch ein wenig eleganter, etwas ausgereifter.

Doch unter allen Rätseln, die es in der letzten Zeit gab, war dies das größte, und Hermine hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es nicht vorbei war. Warum waren die Zauberer blind? Die Muggel wurden immer als ignorant dargestellt, da sie in ihrer Welt leben, ohne das Wissen über die Zauberer, und ohne das Wissen, wann ihre Physik nicht mehr galt.

Gab es eine Welt, welche sich sogar vor der Zaubererwelt versteckte? Es sollte doch so sein das alle magischen Kreaturen möglichst frühzeitig entdeckt wurden, damit ihr Gefahrenpotential eingeschätzt werden konnte - immerhin wurde hierbei sicher nicht gerade von Kaninchen gesprochen.

Doch warum hatte es Dumbledore so aufgebracht, immerhin kannte sie ihn eher als ruhigen Menschen, und wenn sie sich ehrlich eingestand, war der Ton in der Nachricht auch ganz anders, als irgendetwas, was sie von ihm erwarten würde. Sie hielt einen sehr persönlichen Brief von Dumbledore in der Hand.

Das würde man vielleicht als unwahrscheinlich verbuchen, da es schließlich auch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, dass der Schulleiter in dieser Zeit einen derart persönlichen Brief einfach… aus den Händen gelegt hatte.

Aber Ungewöhnliches rollte in der letzten Zeit öfter mal an, daher machte sich Hermine um das _wie_ nicht so viele Gedanken. Viel wichtiger war dieses Rätsel, immerhin wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass es nicht nur um diese Dokumente und nicht nur um die Vergangenheit ging.

Allerdings blieb das Problem, dass Dumbledore selbst einfach keine Hilfe war. Das nervte Hermine etwas, doch irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie etwas übersehen hatte.

Es musste wohl nach einer Unterrichtsstunde gewesen sein, oder nach dem Mittagessen, sie wusste es nicht genau, doch es traf sie wie ein Schlag. Sie war so dumm gewesen!

_Allerdings sind es gerade unsere Wünsche, an denen wir festhalten sollten, wo sie uns doch so viele Türen öffnen_, hatte Dumbledore zu Hermine gesagt.

Wie dumm war sie gewesen, zu glauben, es sei nichtssagend gewesen, wo die Antwort doch so offensichtlich war! Es war keine Metapher, es war einfach wörtlich gemeint.

Hermine sprintete beinahe zum siebten Stock, zu diesem einen Gang, den Umbridge im letzten Jahr immer vergeblich abgesucht hatte, mit der Hilfe von Filch und einigen Slytherins.

Die Frage blieb, wie sie das jetzt anstellen sollte. Die Erfahrung von Jahren in dieser Schule rasten an ihr vorbei, und sie konnte sich nicht einem Schwindelgefühl erwehren, denn sie hatte so viel, vielleicht auch zu viel erlebt.

Sie wandte sich zur Seite und lief den Gang hinab, ohne sich bewusst etwas zu wünschen, denn Dumbledores Leben nagte etwas an ihr. Vor allem nagte es an ihr, warum er es so versteckte, oder sie auf diesem indirekten und perversen Wege darauf brachte. Vielleicht war es auch nicht Dumbledore, aber wer dann? Sie verstand es nicht.

Sie lief den Gang zurück, in Gedanken bei dieser wahnwitzigen Zeit, die sie erlebten, alleine die Tatsache, dass eine neue Schülerin da war, bei der Dumbledore keinen Hehl daraus machte, dass an ihr etwas faul war.

Sie lief zum zweiten Mal den Gang herab. Und dann noch diese Dokumente, die ihr regelrecht sortiert übergeben worden waren, und der Ladenbesitzer musste nicht einmal suchen, es war, im Rückblick, als hätte er bereits von ihr gewusst.

Sie lief ein drittes Mal den Gang herab. Die Sache mit Harry nagte auch an ihr, wieso auch nicht, denn immerhin war es noch nicht so lange her, und Harry schien sich so sehr verändert zu haben. Es war ein wenig als würde er wie eine Puppe durch sein Leben wandeln, oder vielleicht hatte sie auch nur das Gefühl? Er hatte alles aufgesogen was sie ihm beigebracht hatten und trat als Vorzeigeunsäglicher auf. Das war bedrückend.

Klicken, krachen und knirschen dran an ihre Ohren. Dieses diesmal nicht ganz so elegante Erscheinen der rostigen Tür verunsicherte Hermine, und sie erschreckte sich. Sie hatte doch nicht einmal an etwas Spezielles gedacht.

Doch hier war sie erschienen; eine etwas verrostete Tür, die aussah, als würde sie absolut nicht nach Hogwarts gehören, als wäre sie von ganz woanders. Doch der Raum der Wünsche konnte einen nicht an andere Orte bringen, dass hatte sie doch vor garnicht so langer Zeit gelesen.

Doch eine der Lektionen in ihrer kurzen Sommerausbildung - welche Remus fortsetzen wollte, ab den Weihnachtsferien, jedenfalls hatte Hermine ein Gespräch überhört - hatte genau solche Situationen zum Thema. Jason hielt es für wichtig, dass sie bei allem, was sie taten, immer alle Ausnahmefälle beachteten, denn eine Tür war in der magischen Welt nie nur eine Tür, eine Tatsache, die Hermine schon am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte.

Sie prüfte die Tür, und obwohl alle Test sie als harmlos auswiesen, spürte sie einen kräftigen Zug hinter dem Bauchnabel, und schon wurde sie aus dem Gang gezogen.

Es war nur kurz, fast ein Wimpernschlag, da stand sie auch schon wieder, doch auch das Öffnen der Augen tat nichts zur Sache, es war stockduster, so dunkel, dass Hermine erst einen Schreck bekam, und es war so totenstill. Dieses Gefühl der absoluten Stille war beängstigend.

Es roch etwas wie in der Bibliothek, dazu überaus verstaubt und alt, und nach halb verrottetem Pergament, nach eingetrockneter Tinte und nach stehender Luft.

„Lumos.", flüsterte sie zaghaft, und ihre eigene Stimme schnitt durch diese Stille, hallte ein paar Mal an einer Wand, und verendete dann in der alles umfassenden Einsamkeit.

Sie brauchte etwas, um zu registrieren, wo sie war. Vor ihr lag ein Regal, nicht viel größer als sie, an einer zwei Meter langen Steinwand. Die Wände links und rechts von ihr waren auch nur etwa einen Meter entfernt. Die Steine waren riesig, und der Raum wirkte unnatürlich, doch er floss in die natürlichen Schichten des Steines, welche hier ganz anders aussahen als an der Oberfläche.

Oh ja, sie war unten, sie war tief unten, und die Decke über ihr kam ihr bedrohlich vor. Vor ihr stand ein kleiner Schreibtisch, und daran stand ein alter Stuhl. Auf ihm war keine Spinnwebe, wie man klassischerweise erwartete, was Hermine wunderte. Tummelten sich Spinnen nicht an solchen Orten?

Die Antwort kam und mit ihr bodenlose Panik. Sie wandte sich um, und ertastete erneut eine massive Steinwand. Links waren zwei Regale zu sehen, und rechts nur dieser kalte Stein. Sie wandte sich nochmals um, vielleicht hatte sie etwas übersehen oder vielleicht war ihr Lumos doch nicht so hell wie sie dachte.

„Lumos!", rief sie in den Raum hinein, und an den perfekten Wänden hallte ihre Stimme ab, bis sie verstarb und wieder diese Stille aufkam, diesmal unterbrochen von ihrer Atmung.

Es gab keine Tür.

Sie musste keine Platzangst haben, um nun in Panik zu geraten.

Es war bedrückend, kalt und dunkel, trotz des Lichtes aus ihrem Zauberstab, und sie musste unwillkürlich schreien, als von selbst ein altes Buch auf dem Tisch sich aufschlug.

Vertraue nie einem Buch, das mit dir redet, und vertraue erst recht nicht einem Buch, dss sich von selbst bewegt. Doch die Großbuchstaben auf der Seite schienen vielleicht auch ein wenig hilfreich zu sein?

_KEINE PANIK! Es gibt einen Ausgang!_

Vielleicht war sie mittlerweile verrückt geworden, doch das Buch gab als einziges Aufschluss darüber, wo sie war.

_Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, und sie stehen in meinem privaten Archiv. Diesem Raum ist bewusst, dass ich noch nicht tot bin. Für diesen Fall nehme ich an, dass es einen sehr triftigen Grund gibt, Ihnen die Inhalte dieses Raumes zu offenbaren._

_Wahrscheinlich sind sie nicht direkt hierauf hingewiesen worden. Das Wissen um diesen Raum ist sehr gut geschützt, und Sie werden auch nicht direkt darüber reden können, denn es stecken Runen aus längst vergessenen Zeiten und Welten in diesem Raum._

_Es befinden sich hier Aufzeichnungen, und Bücher, welche nirgends sonst vorhanden sind, da es sie schlichtweg eigentlich nicht gibt._

_Da Sie nun hier sind, steht es Ihnen frei, diese Aufzeichnungen und Bücher zu lesen und aus ihnen zu lernen. Es handelt sich um reine weiße Magie, in solcher Form wie sie heute nicht mehr verwendet wird. Es handelt sich um die Magie der altnordischen Götter._

Hermine starrte das Buch an. Ihr waren schon alle möglichen Sorten von Entdeckungen untergekommen, und es hatte sie sogar bis in die Nazizeit geführt, aber dass hier von altnordischen Göttern die Rede war, verwirrte sie zutiefst.

„Wie komme ich hier wieder raus?", flüsterte sie, mehr zu sich selbst, doch sie selbst war wohl in diesem Raum ein sehr relativer Begriff.

_Auf demselben Wege, wie Sie hier reingekommen sind._

Hermine schreckte vor dem Buch zurück, und befand sich sogleich an dieser unnachgiebigen Steinwand, welche ihre Flucht aufhielt.

„Wo bin ich?", forderte sie.

_In einem magischen Raum, unter Hogwarts, tief in den Fundamenten begraben. Ich hatte einst den Verdacht, dass Helga Hufflepuff sich einen ähnlichen Raum erschaffen hat, doch ich konnte ihn bisher nicht finden._

Helga Hufflepuff? Wirklich?

_Der Raum war einst mein Rückzugsort, nachdem ich einiges mit dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu tun hatte, und ich selbst suchte nach Asyl in diesen Mauern. Natürlich als Vorwand für die Erstellung dieses Raumes zum Verstecken meiner Dokumente._

Hermine trat an das Regal heran, welches an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lag. Tatsächlich waren hier Bücher, die ganz ähnlich dem Buch in der Bücherei im Hauptquartier waren. Sie waren manchmal mit Nummern gekennzeichnet, andere Dokumente hatten gar keinen Titel.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand hingegen lagen verteilt einzelne Tagebücher und Dokumente, allerdings von vielen unterschiedlichen Personen. Hermine zog eines davon heraus, es war mit einer goldenen Eins markiert, als wolle man sie durch diesen Raum führen.

Die ersten Seiten dieses Buches waren leer, bis auf ein paar Daten und Adressen, welche mittlerweile gewiss nicht mehr ganz so aktuell waren. Auf der zehnten Seite befand sich eine Karte von England, welche allerdings nicht ganz vollständig war, und knapp über den Potteries aufhörte. Auf der Karte waren viele Punkte und Markierungen, Pfade und Pfeile eingezeichnet.

Einige davon kamen oder gingen vom oberen Rand der Karte und waren mit einem großen H markiert, das vielleicht für Hogwarts stand.

Hermine blätterte weiter. Sie stieß auf eine Seite, welche nicht auf Englisch war, und wo sie sogar Mühe hatte, die Buchstaben zu entziffern. Es war eine ihr vollkommen unbekannte Sprache, und beim Weiterblättern bemerkte sie, dass alle anderen Seiten ebenfalls in dieser Sprache verfasst worden waren.

Sie klappte das Buch zu, und trat wieder zu dem Regal mit den Aufzeichnungen, wie sie sie bereits kannte, und zog ein kleines Büchlein heraus. Es wirkte natürlich sehr offiziell, und glich eher einem Schreiben des Ministeriums.

_Auf Anweisung des magischen Rates_

_Auflösung des Ordens des Phönix und Eingliederung in die Regierungsabteilung_

_Zur Aufsicht gestellt werden Unsägliche_

_Alle Informationen über den Aufenthalt von Albus Dumbledore müssen der magischen Strafverfolgung mitgeteilt werden._

Hermine war verunsichert von dem, was sie las. Das klang absolut nicht gut, aber ehrlich gesagt hatte sie ja schon mehrmals die Verfolgung von Dumbledore durch das Ministerium erlebt, und scheinbar war dieser das auch schon mehr als gewöhnt.

Doch eine Frage brannte Hermine allerdings auf der Seele. Wo _war_ Dumbledore zu dieser Zeit? Es war als wollten die Informationen vor Hermine zurückschrecken, sich verkriechen und sich in den letzten Winkel des unordentlichsten Buches zurückziehen.

Hermine nahm daher einfach das unordentlichste Buch aus dem Schrank, welches viel mehr eine Ansammlung von Zetteln war. Der oberste Zettel schien wieder eine Art Brief zu sein, diesmal allerdings sehr förmlich.

_Hochverehrter Leutnant Dumbledore,_

_wie Sie wünschten, habe ich die Mission in Norwegen gestartet und bin auf dem Weg nach Heidal. An den angegebenen Koordinaten habe ich sichere Bestätigung des von Ihnen beobachteten Phänomens._

_Meinen Bericht habe ich entsprechend gekürzt und dem Rat eine zensierte Fassung entgegengebracht. Er wurde verlesen und es gab keinerlei Beschwerden, ich hoffe Sie sind zufrieden._

_Den Wesen konnte ich nicht folgen, sie scheinen eine Art Apparation durchzuführen, allerdings ohne dass ich das Ziel ausmachen konnte, denn laut der Spur blieben Sie auf dem Fleck stehen, allerdings waren sie offensichtlich verschwunden._

_Wenn Sie erlauben, werde ich Ihre Theorie prüfen. Um versteckte Orte zu finden, benötige ich allerdings den Überläufer, ich bin sicher, dass sein Beitrag bei Ihnen begrenzt ist und Sie ihn entbehren könnten._

_Alastor_

* * *

><p>Soooo, das war das neue Kapitel und sorry wegen dem Verzug, das nächste Update kommt bestimmt ;)<p> 


	27. Verträge

Als Harry die Übung bei Thomas verließ, wollte er sich zunächst ausruhen, vielleicht eine Runde um den See laufen, oder einfach nur frische Luft atmen, doch das alt wirkende, und auch traurig wirkende Lächeln von Remus Lupin hielt ihn davon ab.

„Hallo Harry. Du hast dich aber gemacht. Meinen Glückwunsch, Unsäglicher Potter."

Harry erstarrte für einen Moment, er erschrak nicht, sondern vielmehr graute es ihm, denn hier stand die Person, die ihm wohl am allermeisten Schuld an Sirius Tod geben konnte. Doch Remus, ähnlich wie Ron, zeigte keine Anzeichen von Feindseligkeit, was Harry abermals verwirrte. Natürlich _wusste_ er - in der Theorie - dass ihm niemand die Schuld gab, allerdings konnte Harry sich nicht darauf einstellen.

Tatsächlich trat Remus einen Schritt auf Harry zu, und nahm ihn ohne Vorwarnung in die Arme, was Harry sich etwas versteifen ließ. Nach einiger Zeit versuchte er sich zu entspannen, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht zu hundert Prozent, was Remus zu spüren schien, denn er ließ ihn los, und murmelte eine kleine Entschuldigung.

Harry war unsicher, was er nun tun sollte, so verwies er einfach auf das große Tor zu den Schlossgründen, damit Remus ihm nach draußen folgte. Etwas frische Luft würde ihm trotzdem gut tun.

Remus lief neben ihm, und seine Körpersprache strahlte förmlich eine Art von Sorge ab, was Harry irritierte, da man sich um ihn wohl am wenigsten Sorgen machen musste.

„Wie bist du denn nach Hogwarts gekommen?", fragte Remus schließlich.

„Ich habe… Ich wurde hierher beordert, von Madame Bones, da ich ja nicht ins Ministerium darf."

Remus verstand - natürlich verstand er, wie könnte er auch nicht, und lächelte traurig. „Die gute Amelia, weiß immer einen Ausweg."

Harry nickte bedächtig. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihm sehr geholfen, andernfalls hätte er vielleicht keine Möglichkeit gehabt, nach England zurückzukehren.

Remus atmete tief ein. und wurde langsamer, bevor er mit seinen Wörtern Harry vollkommen aus dem Konzept brachte. „Es tut mir leid, Harry."

_Wie bitte?_ Harry blieb stehen und wandte sich hart um, und starrte Remus an, welcher Richtung Boden sah, und scheinbar nach Wörtern suchte. _Er meinte es ernst._

In Harrys Kopf liefen Zahnräder im Akkord, doch er konnte keine Antwort finden, warum um Himmels willen Remus sich bei _ihm _entschuldigen sollte. Das Ganze war so absurd, dass Harry sogar Zurückhaltung verlor, „Bist du bekloppt?"

Remus blinzelte, „Wie bitte?"

„Warum entschuldigst du dich? Und überhaupt für was? Wenn sollte ich mich entschuldigen!", rief Harry aus. Remus zog die Stirn in Falten, „Wie kommst du darauf?  
>„Ich habe Sirius getötet."<p>

Remus klappte die Kinnlade auf. „Das glaubst du wirklich? Oder besser: das glaubst du immernoch? Wir haben dir alle gesagt, dass es genau nicht so ist! Wir haben dir vergeben, obwohl es nicht einmal etwas zu vergeben gab! Hör zu Harry, du kannst nicht wissen, ob Sirius nicht sowieso gestorben wäre, vielleicht war es seine Zeit und vielleicht war es einfach nur Pech, aber niemals kannst du dir die Schuld geben, das entbehrt sich jeder Grundlage!"

Er ging um Harry herum, atmete tief ein, als würde es ihn befreien, und starrte dann in Richtung des Waldes, dessen Dunkelheit noch immer ein wenig verschluckend war. „Ich habe mich entschuldigt, weil ich nicht da war für dich, und ich sehe dass es dringend nötig gewesen wäre. Du warst ein Jahr lang mein Schüler, und hattest bei mir auch extra Unterricht. Ich denke ich weiß was los ist Harry, ich kenne dich."

„Wie kannst du wissen, was mit mir los ist, wenn ich es nicht einmal selbst weiß?"

Sie standen auf einer Wiese, feucht von dem Morgentau, Harry starrte in die Ferne, und auch Remus wusste nichts zu sagen. Der Wald bewegte sich leicht mit dem Wind.

Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Remus zuwandte, starrte dieser ebenfalls in Richtung des Waldes. „Wir waren beide nicht ganz so auf der Höhe, was?", murmelte Remus abwesend, aber doch noch so gut hörbar, dass Harry ihn verstand.

Remus seufzte, und schloss kurz die Augen. Mit einem leichten, und eher traurigen Lächeln blickte er Harry an, der sah, dass Remus sich nicht rasiert hatte, und auch sonst etwas älter wirkte als sonst. „Du hast mir einen Mordsschrecken eingejagt."

„Mit was genau?", fragte Harry, etwas irritiert. Wenn er sich eingestand, hatte er Remus nicht unbedingt als jemanden betrachtet, der ihm helfen könnte, für ihn war die erste Anlaufstelle immer Sirius gewesen. Vielleicht lag es an Remus Werwolf, welcher es Remus etwas schwer machte, eine solche Rolle auszufüllen.

Das hieße, wenn Harry überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte er das überhaupt? Umgekehrt war der Mann für ihn ein Rätsel, manchmal verhielt er sich wie ein geplagter Mann, aber auf der anderen Seite war er ebenso kampflustig gewesen wie Thomas, vor allem in Frankreich. Dass sein Werwolf da eine Rolle spielte, wusste Harry natürlich, doch das machte es einfach nicht unbedingt leichter.

„Mit deinem Verschwinden. Ich dachte ich sehe dich nie wieder. Harry ich habe gehört was du gesagt hast. Und tut mir leid, aber Tonks hat nunmal eine sehr offene Art und es ist einfach auch ihre Angewohnheit, einfach allen alles zu erzählen. Sie findet, man würde sich da besser verstehen. Und in diesem Fall hat sie vielleicht auch Recht. Hör zu, ich will dich nicht zu James oder Lily machen, und auch wenn ich die beiden sehr vermisse, so will ich sie mit niemanden ersetzen, und das gilt auch für dich."

Eine alte Angewohnheit von Harry machte ihn automatisch hellhörig, sobald es um seine Eltern ging.

„James war einer meiner besten Freunde, und das galt ebenso für Sirius und selbst für Peter - damals wusste ich ja noch nicht, wie er war. Aber… es war einfach so, dass wir fast alles zusammen gemacht haben. An manchen Tagen haben sie sich auch ohne mich in die Bibliothek verzogen, aber du weißt ja, was sie dort gemacht haben.", erzählte Remus, diesmal scheinbar glücklich, ein seltener Gesichtsausdruck, ähnlich wie bei Harry mittlerweile.

„Und als James einen Sohn bekommen hatte, war es ein wahrer Kampf darum, wer der Patenonkel wird. James war für Sirius, immerhin hatten sie schon viel zusammen durchgemacht, und naja… Lily war für mich. Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, bis sie einsah, dass der neueste Sprössling der Potterfamilie keinen Werwolf als Patenonkel haben sollte."

Harry blieb still, und rührte sich nicht einmal, bis Remus ein paar Schritte ging, und er ihm folgen musste.

„Als ich dich in der Schule gesehen habe, da… Ich weiß nicht so recht, ich war unsicher, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Natürlich hätte ich dir von vorne herein alles erzählen sollen, oder dich in unter meine Fittiche nehmen, aber… Vielleicht wurde ich da auch zu sehr von Dumbledore beeinflusst. Manchmal, da… kann er auch sehr überzeugend sein, wenn er will.", gab Remus zu, und es grauste Harry tatsächlich etwas, was _überzeugend_ bedeuten sollte und das obwohl er Albus kannte.

Wieder einmal hörte er Remus ausatmen, dann etwas grinsen, „Tut mir leid, ich kaue dir hier die Ohren ab."

Das brachte auch Harry etwas zum Lächeln. „Nicht schlimm. In letzter Zeit sind alle sehr knapp angebunden."

„Das wiederrum erinnert mich an eine von vielen Sitzungen, die Lily mit James gemacht hat, weil er nie ihre Sprichwörter verstanden hat.", erzählte Remus.

Harry sah Remus still zu, wie er erst selig lächelte, dann bei Harrys Anblick scheinbar wieder etwas trübselig wurde. „Wie läuft es bei dir, Harry?"

„Ich denke soweit gut.", antwortete Harry, wirklich verunsichert, da er tatsächlich nicht wusste, wie er sich fühlte.

„Ich war beim letzten Einsatz auch dabei. Ich hab praktisch deine Stimmung gerochen. Oder vielleicht besser deine Verstimmung."

Irritiert blickte Harry Remus an, „Sind jetzt alle Psychologen? Und ist das nicht ein Muggelberuf?"

„Nach so einem Schlag, wie wir alle erlitten haben, kann es gut sein, dass man sich untereinander immer wieder austauscht. Und wenn es jemanden besonders schlecht geht, dann weiß man manchmal nicht weiter, und da hilft es auch, miteinander zu reden, selbst wenn man dann gemeinsam nicht weiter weiß. Und manchmal kommt auch eine Amateur Analyse dabei heraus.", Remus war in Richtung der Wiese gewandt.

Nach einer Stille fügte Remus an, „Und?"

„Was und?", fragte Harry, erneut irritiert.

Er seufzte, und wandte sich Harry zu, welcher sich abwandte. „Harry, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, das hier ist kein Spielplatz. Wenn du alles in dir drin behältst, dann ist das nicht nur für dich schlecht, sondern es kann auch andere treffen. Ich sage das jetzt nicht weil ich eine Moralpredigt halten will, sondern vielmehr weil ich mir Sorgen darum mache, in welche Rolle du im Krieg willst, und was du dafür bereit bist zu opfern."

Harry versuchte, durchzuatmen, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie es mir geht, ich habe einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht, ich schätze ich habe mich einfach beschäftigt gehalten. Ich weiß auch garnicht, warum das so funktioniert, aber wenn ich etwas zu tun habe… dann ist es sehr einfach nichts zu fühlen.", versuchte Harry zu erklären.

Er wusste, dass Letzteres etwas mit seinem Zustand zu tun hatte, und Remus verstand das auch, und er lächelte ihn seltsam an. Es war irrwitzig, wie sehr einen so etwas beeinflussen konnte, und es war erscheckend, wie weitreichend etwas sein konnte. Das Leben von Remus wurde beinahe täglich von seinem Werwolf bestimmt.

„Ich verstehe dich sehr gut, Harry, aber genau deswegen hilft es manchmal, wenn man mit den Leuten redet. Normalerweise hat Emilia das mit dir versucht, allerdings ist sie zurzeit… Naja im Mutterschaftsurlaub."

„Die Überläuferin?", fragte Harry, und erinnerte sich an seinen Tag mit dem Kind.

Remus grinste, „Jah, ich glaube, das Kind hat in Emilia irgendwelche mütterlichen Instinkte geweckt, sie hat ja sonst eigentlich keinen, den sie bemuttern kann - dabei macht sie es bei Thomas manchmal."

„Wie macht die Kleine sich eigentlich?", fragte Harry, nicht nur aus Neugier.

„Ich weiß es nicht, die Zentrale ist jetzt nicht sonderlich offenherzig mit Informationen, eigentlich müsstest du das besser wissen.", entgegnete Remus schmunzelnd.

„Der Direktor kann mich ebenfalls nicht unbedingt leiden, deswegen bin ich überhaupt in England.", antwortete Harry.

„Ihr drei findet doch sonst immer alles heraus, man sah das doch als ihr herausgefunden habt, dass ich ein Werwolf bin", wunderte sich Remus.

Harry musste bei der Erinnerung leicht lächeln, „Erstens, das war hauptsächlich Hermine, und zweitens… Habe ich nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht."

Remus sah Harry ernst an, „Allerdings habe ich eure Nachforschungen über Dumbledore mitbekommen, und ich weiß nicht ob ich damit zufrieden bin." - Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Remus fort, die Hände abwehrend anhebend, „Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich bin auch nicht gerade ein Fan vom Versteckspiel, doch muss ich dir nochmal sagen, dass Albus nicht dein Feind ist. Erstmal, weil du wegen ihm in Hogwarts bist und dann natürlich noch die Tatsache, wer er ist. Die Ordensmitglieder schauen auch nicht gerade freundlich auf eure Aktionen."

Harry drehte sich schlagartig um, und starrte Remus fassungslos an, „Wie bitte? Bist du auf Dumbledores Anweisung hier? Ich bin ihm unterstellt, wenn ihm etwas nicht gefällt, könnte er mir befehlen, es zu unterlassen."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, „Daran liegt es ja, es ist ja nicht grundlegend falsch, dass ihr versucht, etwas herauszufinden, aber es ist nicht wahr, dass ihr Dumbledore als den Korrupten darstellt, der etwas Grausames verheimlicht. Das ist falsch, Harry. Ich sage das, weil der Orden über interne Geheimnisse sehr gut Bescheid weiß, jeder von uns."

Harry blickte Remus hart an, „Warum sagst du mir dann nicht, was das alles soll?"

Remus sah zu Boden. „Das kann ich nicht, obwohl ich es gerne würde."

„Was soll das heißen?", rief Harry aufgeregt.

Remus allerdings sah ihn nur ruhig an, und wiederholte sich. „Ich kann es nicht, Harry. Denk nach."

Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, „Magischer Vertrag?"

Remus allerdings zuckte nur mit den Schultern, und Harry wusste nicht genau, was für eine Antwort das war, allerdings konnte er tatsächlich keine Antwort erwarten, weder von Dumbledore noch von irgendwem, der hiermit in Verbindung stand. Es war beängstigend.

Remus lächelte ein wenig, „Es hat sich irgendwie als Initiationsritual eingebürgert, solche Dinge herauszufinden, und zwar alleine. Das hilft auch beim durchsieben der Leute, die helfen wollen, denn manche führen noch ganz andere Dinge im Schilde."

Harry war verwirrt, doch langsam lichtete sich der Wald aus den Verwirrungen der letzten Tage. Es erklärte noch nichts, natürlich, aber langsam wusste Harry wenigstens warum sich die Leute so seltsam verhielten.

Remus kratzte sich kurz am Kopf, Harry fiel sowieso schon auf, dass ihm manche Dinge zu sagen schwer fielen, „Ich bin stolz auf dich Harry. Ich weiß, ich sage sowas normalerweise nie, und vielleicht hast du sowas auch noch garnicht gehört, auch wenn ich weiß, dass Sirius das zumindest regelmäßig über dich gesagt hat. Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg, glaub mir, aber es ist nur natürlich, dass besonders bei solchen Dingen die Meinungen und Positionen der Leute ab und zu aneinandergeraten. Ich denke daran musst du dich gewöhnen."

Harry erinnerte sich an den kleinen Zwist zwischen Thomas und dem Direktoren der Zentrale, als er zum ersten Mal dort war. Allerdings hoffte er, dass es nicht jeden Tag so war.

Remus und er liefen noch eine Weile, und genossen nun viel mehr die Atmosphäre der Schlossgründe, nun, da die meisten unangenehmen Themen aus der Welt waren. Allerdings ließ Remus Harry nun weitestgehend mit seinen Gedanken alleine. Der Werwolf neben ihm sah leicht betrübt auf das Schloss.

„Remus?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Remus lächelte, „Tut mir leid, manchmal… Es ist lange her, seit ich hier ein Schüler war. Es waren noch bessere Zeiten."

Was für ein depressiver Gedanke. Doch Remus schüttelte sich kurz - fast wie ein Tier es zu tun pflegte, wenn es nass geworden ist, und sah Harry fest an. „Das wird schon wieder. Wir kriegen das wieder hin."

Harry versuchte, schwach zu lächeln. „Es gibt immer einen Weg denke ich. Selbst wenn es im Moment beschissen aussieht. Was macht er eigentlich?"

„Wer?", fragte Remus irritiert.

„Voldemort."

„Er hält sich bedeckt, und im Moment versuchen wir herauszufinden, was er vorhat, denn er ist nicht unbedingt der Typ, der unvorbereitet eine Schlacht anfängt, daher versuchen wir, seine Vorbereitungen zu zerschlagen. Jason untersucht das Ganze im Moment.", erklärte Remus.

„Wird er nicht sofort auffliegen, wenn er auf Schatten trifft?", wunderte sich Harry.

Remus grinste, „Na weißt du, er hat da schon so seine Tricks. Für dich heißt es jetzt erstmal dich vorzubereiten. Ich kann nicht mehr sagen, welche Rolle du spielst, aber ich hoffe einfach, dass du entlastet bist, das hat doch auch schonmal was für sich. Trotz den Spinnern im Ministerium."

Über die Sache mit der Entlastung war Harry sich nicht wirklich sicher.

* * *

><p>Soo, neues Kapitel, und jetzt werde ich wieder schreiben.<p> 


	28. Zwangseid

Sie hatten Remus schon fast genötigt mit ihnen zu sprechen, jedenfalls hatte Ron das Gefühl. Allerdings war die Aussicht, Antworten zu bekommen schon sehr verlockend.

Doch es war dennoch etwas seltsam, mit Harry und Hermine in einem Raum zu sitzen, vielleicht war es in letzter Zeit wirklich zu selten vorgekommen, vor allem weil Harry meist abwesend war und Hermine ebenfalls oft abgedampft war.

Remus seufzte, und das schien er in letzter Zeit relativ häufig zu tun, „Ich weiß, was ihr alles wissen wollt, und ich würde euch liebend gerne alles erzählen, aber ich kann es nicht, und das habe ich Harry bereits gesagt.", und ehe sie etwas entgegnen konnten, redete er weiter, „Allerdings weiß ich auch, dass ihr womöglich irgendwelche Tricks versuchen würdet, um diesen Vertrag zu umgehen, und ich sage euch direkt, dass es so nicht funktioniert, nicht hier."

Ron lehnte sich nach vorne, und stellte eine einfache Frage, nur um auszutesten, was Remus meinte, „Wer hat den Vertrag in Kraft gesetzt? Es müssen immer zwei Parteien involviert sein."

Remus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, „Das kann ich dir leider auch nicht sagen."

„Welches ‚können' meinst du? Du kannst nicht oder du _kannst_ nicht?", hakte Ron nach.

Remus grinste, „So eine Frage kann auch nur von dir kommen."

„Und?", fragte Ron erneut.

Remus schüttelte langsam den Kopf, und lehnte sich zurück, „Das Problematische ist nicht unbedingt wer daran beteiligt ist, denn die Frage löst sich in Luft auf, sobald ihr mehr wisst. Außerdem denke ich ebenfalls, dass ihr was das angeht noch viel zu lernen habt. Vieles wird über euren Köpfen sein, aber so geht es mir ja auch jeden Tag."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, und Ron wusste, dass er versuchte, eine Nachricht hinter dem Gesagten zu finden, irgendwie schien er das gut zu können, vielleicht weil Thomas ihn unterrichtete und dieser Ermittler war.

„Wie habt ihr es herausgefunden?", fragte Hermine.

Remus lächelte, Ron verwirrte er manchmal, da er irgendwie zwischen jetzt und vor zwanzig Jahren hin- und herwechselte, und das ohne Übergang. Aber Ron konnte sich wohl kaum beschweren, sie alle hatten mit Problemen zu kämpfen, und es war ja nur natürlich, dass Remus seine alten Freunde vermisste, besonders nach dem Tod von Sirius.

„Wir… sind nach der Schule nicht nur direkt in den Orden eingetreten, sondern hatten auch unterschiedlichste Berufe angefangen. Tatsächlich hatte Lily mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Heilerin zu werden, allerdings hatte man als Muggelgeborene da keine großen Chancen, immerhin wollten viele Zauberer sich nur ‚richtigen Heilern' anvertrauen. Sirius und James sind erst zu den Auroren gegangen, allerdings wurden auch irgendwann die Unsäglichen aufmerksam, das durften sie aber nicht verlauten lassen, da wir ja schon im Orden waren. Ich habe hauptsächlich Arbeit für den Orden ausgeübt.", fing Remus seine Erzählungen an.

Er hielt kurz inne, vielleicht testete er aus, was er sagen konnte, oder vielleicht brauchte er schlichtweg seinen Moment, „Eines Tages sind James und Sirius auf einen seltsamen Fall gestoßen. Ihr müsst wissen, dass damals wirklich kaum jemand Ahnung von dem Geschehen hatte, denn der Orden hatte sich gerade erst neu gebildet, seit er zerschlagen worden war."

„Moment mal.", unterbrach Harry, „Zerschlagen?"

Hermine antwortete an Remus Stelle, „Es gab den Orden schonmal, das war noch vor Voldemort und vielleicht sogar ein wenig vor Grindelwald. Aber der Hohe Rat hat ihn aufgelöst und den Unsäglichen unterstellt."

„Woher weißt du das?", wollte Ron wissen. Bisher hatte er von Harry relativ alles gehört, was es zu hören gab, von Dumbledores Ausflüchten bis hin zu den Eskapaden des Ministeriums, und selbst seine Gespräche mit Emilia hatte er angerissen. Tatsächlich hatte Hermine ihm inhaltlich bisher nichts erzählt.

„Das hat Dumbledore erzählt.", meinte Hermine dazu.

Remus nickte, „Das ist wahr, und deswegen wurden wir misstrauisch beobachtet, und das von Anfang an. James dabei zu haben hilf etwas, immerhin waren die Potters trotz allem noch angesehen. Und eines Tages hatten James und Sirius merkwürdige Einsätze, bei denen sie mich um Rat fragten, sodass wir gemeinsam rumrätselten, denn Hilfe oder Unterstützung gab es von niemanden, denn niemand konnte uns etwas sagen.. Und da ich euch ebenfalls nichts Genaueres erzählen kann, endet meine Geschichte."

„Ihr seid durch Zufall darüber gestolpert?", schloss Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„So kann man das sagen, ja." Remus nickte.

„Ich habe eine Frage. Was hat Freyja damit zutun?", fragte Ron, welcher etwas verwirrt war, wie eine Schülerin darin involviert war.

„Das kann ich euch leider nicht sagen. Aber versteht mich nicht falsch, solche Fragen kann ich generell nicht beantworten, auch wenn ihr mich fragt ob Dobby was damit zutun hat.", war die Antwort.

Ron strich sich durch die Haare. Sie konnten wirklich absolut keine Informationen aus Remus herausbringen, und das ohne Ausnahme.

Hermine neben ihm schien etwas nervös zu sein, immerhin hatte sie nicht die Angewohnheit mit ihren Beinen zu wippen, und doch tat sie es. Allen dreien fiel das auf, bis Remus es schließlich ansprach, „Hermine, ist irgendwas los?"

Hermine war unruhig und ihre Stimme klang etwas unsicher.

„Ich habe etwas gefunden… in Hogwarts, da hat mich der Direktor darauf gebracht…", erklärte sie vorsichtig.

Ron wurde hellhörig, und auch Harry setzte sich plötzlich auf, und eine Frage schoss ihm aus dem Mund, „Was hast du gefunden?"

„Eine Kammer mit… Unterlagen… ich kann es garnicht genau sagen, ich…", sie stockte. Für einen Moment hielt sie sich den Bauch.

„Ist etwas los?", fragte Ron aufgeregt.

Remus sprach dazwischen, „Versuch es bitte nicht, Hermine. Es wird dir nur schaden."

Sie hielt sich weiter den Bauch, und krümmte sich leicht, und mit bebender Stimme brachte sie heraus, „Was ist los mit mir?"

„Der Eid versucht dich zu warnen.", erklärte Remus. Er war aufgestanden und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, doch zuckte sie beinahe sofort erschrocken wieder weg.

„WELCHER EID?", rief Hermine mit bebender Stimme, „Es tut so…. weh!", sie hustete.

Remus sah sie verständnisvoll an, während Ron um sie herum lief, und versuchte, sie zu stützen. „Wir müssen sie in den Krankenflügel bringen!"

Remus winkte ab, „Nein, nein, in zehn, neun, acht, …", er brach ab, denn Hermine entspannte sich sofort, und richtete sich langsam auf. Ihr Gesicht war mit Tränen überströmt, und sie atmete kurz und flach, doch es schien ihr plötzlich besser zu gehen.

Remus zuckte einfach mit den Schulten und meinte, „Vielleicht habe ich mich auch verzählt."

Ron starrte seinen alten Lehrer fassungslos an.

„Was war das?", fragte Harry, und auf beunruhigende Art machte er Ron mit seiner Stimme klar, was er geworden war, auch wenn es Ron sonst nie auffiel, aber die Kälte in dem Ton war beunruhigend.

Remus hielt Harrys Blick stand, er antwortete ruhig, und vielleicht auch etwas angespannt, da Harry ihn angefahren hatte, „Ihr geht es gut. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass es sich so auswirkt, immerhin ist es bei mir genauso, glaubst du, ich hätte mir das ausgesucht? Was ist los mit dir, Harry?"

Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Ron stellte sich zwischen die Beiden, und versuchte ein wenig zu schlichten. „Komm runter Harry. Ihr geht es schon besser. Remus, eine kleine Vorwarnung wäre nett gewesen."

Harry atmete hörbar durch. Ron fand Harrys Reaktion auch übertrieben. Doch vielleicht lag es an den Dursleys, immerhin hatte er nie wirklich Freunde vor Hogwarts, und die Tatsache, dass Hermine eine Frau war, und vielleicht… gebrechlicher wirkte, könnte das in ihm ausgelöst haben. Nicht dass Frauen gebrechlich wären, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Doch Ron tat es wahrscheinlich auch selber nicht gut, Harry zu viel zu analysieren, und ließ es zumeist bleiben. Remus straffte seine Robe, und setzte sich wieder hin, „Hermine unterliegt einem magischen Eid, der aktiviert wurde, als sie an die Informationen gelangt ist. Ich könnte ihr nun mehr erzählen - wie viel, weiß ich noch nicht. Aber dazu müsst ihr beide rausgehen."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry - eigentlich sprachlos.

Hermine hatte sich in der Zeit wieder eingekriegt, und stand auf. Während Harry noch Remus ansah, mit einer Mischung aus offenkundigem Mißtrauen, das ihren alten Professor wohl sehr verletzte, und Fassungslosigkeit, stand sie auf und legte Harry die Hände auf die Schultern.

Er versuchte erst wegzusehen, und doch gab Hermine kein Stück nach, es war fast ein kleiner Kampf der Blicke. Ron wusste sofort, dass ihre Freundin auf jeden Fall gewinnen würde, denn das tat sie immer.

Sie verabschiedeten sich, und Ron warf noch einen entschuldigenden Blick in Remus' Richtung, welcher resigniert die Schultern absacken ließ. Ron wunderte sich, immerhin war Harrys Verhalten für ihn immernoch unglaublich untypisch, und es sollte doch schon vorbei sein. Er nahm sich vor, Thomas später danach zu fragen.

* * *

><p>Sobald sie die Tür geschlossen hatten, drehte sich Harry auf dem Absatz um, und starrte Ron fassungslos an, „Weißt du was das eben war?"<p>

„Ich kannte die Effekte von einem Eid schon. Fred und George sind ja bekanntlich nicht unbedingt die Ernstesten, aber als sie einen Eid für den Orden abgelegt haben… Naja sie wurden gewarnt."

Harry versuchte durchzuatmen, und Ron klopfte ihn - hoffentlich beruhigend - auf die Schulter, „Komm, Mann, ich könnte was zu essen vertragen."

Dahinter steckte eigentlich nicht Rons Hunger, obwohl er zugeben musste Hunger zu haben, sondern vielmehr war das eine der sichereren Wege, Harry abzulenken, denn er schmunzelte, trotz seiner aufgeregten Stimmung.

Sie liefen langsam in Richtung der Küche, wo sie bereits von einigen hektischen Elfen erwartet wurden, und kaum hatten sie etwas gesagt, machten sie sich auch schon daran, ein Mahl für sie zuzubereiten. Harry stocherte allerdings nur gedankenverloren in seinem Essen.

Vielleicht half es ja, das Thema zu wechseln, allerdings fiel es Ron manchmal schwer, ein Thema zu finden, was noch wirklich unbelastet war. Das Problem war auch, dass Harry es nicht schaffte, über irgendwelche schönen Situationen nachzudenken, ohne direkt im Kopf zu haben, dass Sirius tot war, oder andere unschöne Dinge.

„Ich habe gehört, Bill habe sich mit Fleur getroffen.", verkündete er schließlich.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, „Du hast _gehört_?"

Ron grinste, „Ja die Zwillinge haben da so etwas verlauten lassen, aber er selbst hat noch nichts dazu gesagt. Schon komisch, ich dachte er hatte letztens noch eine Freundin. Meine Güte es enden alle noch so wie Charlie."

„Die Zwillinge hatten auch einen Eid abgelegt?", fragte Harry.

Ron nickte „Ja, sie sind vor Kurzem in den Orden aufgenommen worden. Ähm für Hermine und mich kommt das noch. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

Harry blickte verlegen, „Ich wurde ja bereits eingezogen. Da habe ich die ganzen Papiere unterschrieben und am Ende auch einen kleinen Eid geleistet. Allerdings ist der bisher noch nicht zum Tragen gekommen, weil ich in keine sonderlichen Geheimnisse eingeweiht bin, die ihr nicht auch wisst. Außer vielleicht wo Thomas wohnt."

Ron grinste, „Er wohnt irgendwo?"

Harry grinste nun ebenfalls, „Naja er hat so seine Eigenarten aber im Großen und Ganzen ist er doch okay. Und so normal wie er sein kann benimmt er sich auch."

Ron schnaufte belustigt.

„Dann bekommt ihr auch eine eigene Zeremonie für euren Eid? Wie nett. Soll ich Blumen mitbringen?", fragte Harry sarkastisch.

Doch dann fror Harry scheinbar ein. Ron runzelte die Stirn, und fragte nach, „Was ist los?"

„Der Eid. Muss man dem nicht zustimmen? Hat Remus nicht etwas von einem Eid gesagt?"

Das stimmte. Remus hatte vorhin gesagt, dass ein Eid Hermine habe warnen wollen. Doch Hermine konnte sich an keinen Eid erinnern. War das möglich?

„Sie muss ja in irgendeiner Form einen Eid geleistet haben.", schloss Ron. Immerhin konnte es anders nicht sein, doch Harry sah ihn mit einer seltsamen Ernsthaftigkeit an, „Und was wenn nicht?"

Ron strich sich durch die Haare, „Das kann aber nicht sein!"

„Es ist möglich, Ron. Wie die zwei verschiedenen Formen der Legillimentik. Angreifen oder anlocken."

„Du meinst sie wurde zu einem Eid getrickst?", fragte Ron irritiert. Das wurde ihm ein wenig zu hoch.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, ich glaube vielmehr, dass der Eid ihrer Magie einfach aufgezwungen wurde. Es ist ja so dass die Magie einer Person an irgendetwas gekoppelt wird, was den Eid auslöst. Wie den Feuerkelch."

Ron schob seinen Teller etwas beiseite und stütze den Kopf in die Hände und ließ einen lauten Seufzer verlauten. „Das würde aber wieder die Frage aufwerfen, wer bestimmt ob der Eid eingehalten wird oder nicht."

Harry hob die Augenbraue, „Naja Zauberstäbe suchen sich ja auch den Zauberer aus, und nicht umgekehrt. Genauso wie man nicht mit Sicherheit sagen kann, wie die Animagusform zustande kommt."

„Puh. Naja. Aber all die Dinge sind ja harmlos. Wir reden hier darüber, Menschen durch einen Eid, von dem sie nichts wissen, zu etwas zu zwingen, dass sie nicht wollen."

„Das wäre doch die perfekte Waffe.", sprach Harry in den Raum. Mit dem Worten dämmerte es Ron langsam.

„Scheiße.", brachte er heraus.

„Die Frage ist, was die Quelle dieser Eide ist. Und ich frage mich, ob die Quelle etwas mit dem Überfall auf das Museum zutun hatte.", überlegte Harry.

„Außerdem, nur weil _wir _nicht wissen, wer oder was bestimmt, ob ein Eid geleistet wurde, muss das ja nicht heißen, dass es _niemand_ weiß.", gab Ron zu.

„Selig sind die Unwissenden.", sagte Harry noch und stand dann auf.

Ron stand ebenfalls auf, und musste kurz grinsen, „Ist das jetzt wie in den Muggelrestaurants, wo man dieses Papiergeld auf den Tisch wirft und sich verabschiedet?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, „Woher hast du denn sowas?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, „Mein Vater hatte mal eine Phase, das hat er das dauernd gemacht."

Harry grinste nun auch, „Mit echtem Muggelgeld?"

„Keine Ahnung!", rief Ron aus.

Sie schritten den Gang entlang, und Ron fragte Harry, als sie um eine Ecke bogen, „Wohin willst du? Und was willst du überhaupt?"

„Ich will mehr über diese Eide rausfinden. Wenn im Zusammenhang damit eine Gefahr besteht muss ich das wissen.", erklärte Harry.

Sie gingen schließlich in Richtung des Büros des Direktors. „Du willst du nicht wirklich Dumbledore fragen, oder?", hakte Ron nach.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, absolut nicht. Aber ich denke dass in der Zentrale genug Leute rumlaufen, die von sowas ne Menge Ahnung haben."

Das war einleuchtend, aber als die Statue zur Seite sprang, und sie Eintritt in das Büro des Direktors hatten, fackelte Harry nicht erst lange, sondern zog Ron mit in den Kamin, von wo er aus kurz ein paar unverständliche Dinge rief, „Charlie Fünf, Kennung T-Delta-Echo, Mysteriumsabteilung"

Ron wollte Harry noch - relativ dringend - Widerworte geben, aber sie wurden schon durch den Kamin gezogen, und als sie amkamen, wollte Ron nur dringend wieder weg.

„Ich kann nicht glauben dass wir hier sind, bist du bescheuert, du darfst hier garnicht hin!", zischte Ron Harry zu.

„Ich darf was ich will!", zischte Harry zurück. Durch die dunklen Gänge schritt Harry energisch voran, dicht gefolgt von Ron, welcher sich nervös umsah. Man konnte ja schließlich nie wissen.

Ron versuchte dem Reiz zu entgehen, die Augen zu verdrehen über Harrys Unsäglichenmentalität, doch an sich hatte er recht, immerhin konnte man ihm wohl kaum den Zutritt zu Abteilungen der Unsäglichen verwehren, selbst wenn es auf englischem Boden war.

Sie liefen entlang einiger Gänge, und Harry schien sich hier irgendwie auszukennen, auf eine sehr merkwürdige Weise. Scheinbar belastete es ihn überhaupt nicht, wo sie waren.

„Bist du sicher, dass du hier sein willst?", fragte Ron dennoch.

„Wenn Hermine uns schon nichts erzählen kann, kann ich zumindest selbst etwas herausfinden.", entgegnete Harry.

Aus dem Raum mit den Zeitumkehrern kam ein kleiner und dicklicher Man heraus, welcher, als er Harry sah, freudig sie zu sich rüber winkte, „Ah, Unsäglicher Potter! Wie schön, dass sie hier sind!"

Ron zischte nochmals Harry etwas zu, „Als du _Zentrale_ sagtest, dachte ich du meintest einen etwas weniger gefährlichen Ort."

Harry rollte nun mit den Augen, und zischte ein kurzes „Reiß dich zusammen" zurück.

* * *

><p>Neues Chap<p> 


	29. Das verborgene Volk

Hermine saß Remus gegenüber, und dieser sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Nachdenklichkeit und Belustigung an. „Weißt du ich bin absolut unüberrascht, dass du die Erste bist, die etwas herausgefunden hat. Ich frage mich allerdings wie viel ich dir jetzt wirklich erzählen kann."

„Warum sind Sie unüberrascht?", fragte Hermine.

Remus grinste, „Also erstmal, ich bin ‚du'. Immerhin bin ich schon lange nicht mehr dein Professor, also kannst du mich ruhig duzen. Zweitens, naja du warst bisher immer die, die am Schnellsten hinter die Dinge gekommen ist. Also, was hast du gefunden?"

„Irgendeine Kammer, die Dumbledore gehört."

Remus nickte, „Ja davon hab ich schon gehört, ist wohl der Ort wo Dumbledore seinen ganzen Kram hortet. Also, womit fangen wir an?"

„Vielleicht damit, worum es hier geht?", murmelte Hermine.

Remus grinste, „Ah, du fragst dich mit Sicherheit, warum wir alle unter so einem Eid stehen. Die Antwort ist einfach. Der Eid ist alte Magie, der über die Bewohner eines Ortes verhängt wurde. Ein Ort, der mittlerweile vor der Welt versteckt ist. Und bevor du fragst, warum man ihn verstecken sollte, naja die Antwort ist einfach. Aus Angst. Die Angst vor Verfolgung, die Angst vor Zerstörung und Ausrottung. Es waren schwierige Zeiten. Scheiße, es sind _immer_ schwierige Zeiten für irgendwen."

„Aber wer sollte jemanden bis zur Ausrottung verfolgen? Ist das nicht etwas hochgegriffen?", fragte Hermine. Doch Remus zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du bist doch Muggelgeborene. Sag du es mir.", entgegnete Remus.

„Aber wirklich? Warum sollte ein Zauberervolk sich so verhalten, immerhin war in England die Hexenverfolgung und dennoch waren die Zauberer nicht auf solche Mittel angewiesen, und das ist schließlich nicht weniger schlimm als alles andere."

„Okay, erstmal, das systematische Wegschaffen von Hunderttausenden und deren anschließende Vernichtung in Todesfabriken finde ich schon schlimmer. Du musst verstehen, dass die Zauber über den Ort lange vor unserer Zeit gesprochen wurden. Es entstand eine Hochkultur im alten Norwegen, als die Menschen auf dem Festland noch in Höhlen gehaust haben."

Hermine stutze, „Moment, wenn es in Norwegen ist, wissen die Bewohner des Landes nichts davon? Und wenn nicht, warum sollte Dumbledore es vor jemanden von dort erfahren?"

Remus lächelte leicht, „Es geht nicht um die Nationalität von jemanden. Du musst verstehen, dass Dumbledore ursprünglich in Deutschland operiert hat, vor allem gegen Grindelwald. In komplett Europa hatte sich Dumbledore damals einen Namen gemacht, und er war schließlich auch derjenige, der auf diese Welt gestoßen ist, und versuchte, sich mit ihnen zu verbünden."

Hermine lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück, „Was ist das überhaupt für ein Volk?"

Remus grinste, „Ich gebe zu, dass die Hogwarts Bibliothek was nordische Mythologie angeht etwas im Rückstand ist, einfach weil sich niemand dafür interessiert. Freyja war glaube ich eine Liebesgöttin in der germanischen oder altnordischen Mythologie. Das soll jetzt nichts über den Charakter von Freyja der Schülerin aussagen, aber ihr Name ist nicht wie unsere Namen, sondern eher ihr Stand und ihre Funktion. Es gibt noch andere, die ebenfalls Freyja heißen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne ist das so eine Art Geistheilerin oder etwas Spirituelles. Auf jeden Fall hat es was mit weißer Magie zu tun."

„Benutzen wir nicht auch weiße Magie?", fragte Hermine.

„Oh nein, richtige Weißmagier können unglaubliche Dinge wirken, das einzige, was für uns normale Zauberer in die Nähe kommt, ist der Patronus Zauber, welcher allerdings nur adaptiv funktioniert. Du hattest doch Arithmantik gewählt, ich denke, du weißt, was das heißt."

„Eine Beschwörung?", fragte Hermine.

Remus nickte, „Der Gedanke ist sogar recht naheliegend, immerhin beschwört man ja schon etwas herauf wenn man den Patronus benutzt. Wir können eine solche Magie nicht direkt nutzen, das ist aber auch nicht allzu schlimm. Wenn du dir den Patronus ansiehst, wirst du merken, dass er vollkommen selbständig ist, und sich nicht komplett steuern lässt. Weiße Magie ist ein einziges Beten und Bangen, dass das, was man heraufbeschworen hat, das tut, was man möchte."

„Was macht Freyja hier?", fragte Hermine nach einer kurzen Pause.

Remus kratzte sich am Kopf, „Tja, weißt du, ich bin mir da nicht unbedingt sicher, weil Dumbledore das ausgehandelt hat. Aber erstmal musst du wissen, dass dieses Volk sich ja nicht von jetzt auf gleich versteckt hat, sondern sich auch vorher weitestgehend selbständig entwickelt hat. Der Unterschied ist, dass jetzt niemand so recht weiß, wo sie sich befinden, und sie nehmen es auch nicht unbedingt so einfach hin, entdeckt worden zu sein. Und das Problem ist, dass Voldemort weiß, wer und was sie sind. Was er mit der Information anfangen wird, wissen wir noch nicht."

„Aber was kann ihm das bringen, immerhin ist ihre Magie keine die wir verwenden können, und er hat auch ansonsten nichts mit diesem Volk zutun!", rief Hermine empört.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, „Es kann viele Gründe haben, einer davon ist schlichte Eitelkeit. Voldemort mag es nicht, wenn man sich vor ihm verstecken kann. Freyja ist hier, um die Situation in Hogwarts auszukundschaften, sie ist weder Gefangene noch aus sonderlichem Interesse hier, sondern auf Wunsch ihres Vaters."

„Warum die germanische Mythologie, was hat das mit Norwegen zutun?", wunderte sich Hermine.

Remus grinste, „Naja es kommt wieder nicht wirklich auf das Land drauf an. Die Muggel haben irgendwie Wind bekommen von dieser Welt und in die Muggelwelt sind die Mitglieder des Volkes als Götter überliefert wurden."

Es herrschte kurz Schweigen denn Hermine musste erstmal verdauen, was sie hörte.

„Wie lange wird Freyja bleiben?", fragte Hermine.

„Etwa ein Jahr, allerdings weiß ich nicht genau, ob die Zeit in ihrer Welt sonderlich synchron läuft.", antwortete Remus, „Aber es geht auch nicht wirklich darum. Viel wichtiger ist die Tatsache, dass Voldemort von der Welt weiß. Und wir wissen ebenfalls die Quelle."

„Peter Pettigrew?", fragte Hermine. Es würde Sinn machen.

Remus nickte bedächtig. Er seufzte einmal tief und ließ sich etwas weiter in den Stuhl sinken, „Wir haben ihn sofort mit eingeweiht. Warum auch nicht, immerhin waren wir befreundet. Nun… Naja mittlerweile weiß ich dass es nicht gut war, aber das konnten wir ja nicht wissen. Außerdem sind wir uns noch nicht ganz sicher, was Voldemort mit dem Wissen über diesen Ort will. Immerhin, wie ich bereits sagte, wir horten nirgendwo Geheimwaffen, auch wenn ich mir das rückblickend gewünscht hätte."

„Was wird denn eigentlich gegen Voldemort getan im Moment?", fragte Hermine nun.

Remus zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, „Wir spannen ein Netz auf. Wenn Voldemort seine Taktik so beibehält, und davon gehen wir aus, wird er uns schlussendlich in die Arme laufen, und das werden wir ausnutzen. Du hast es schon am eigenen Leib erfahren, wir gehen nicht mehr wie beim ersten Krieg an die Sache heran. Alastor hat im letzten Krieg die Todesser maximal leicht verwundet nach Azkaban gebracht, und wir können erstens nicht alle Moody sein und zweitens macht auch er keine Gefangenen mehr. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, und vielleicht sind wir auch erwachsen geworden."

„Aber viele haben schon Kriege erlebt, vor allem Dumbledore, er war sogar Zeuge des zweiten Weltkrieges!", erwiderte Hermine.

Remus überging diesen Kommentar, „Allerdings war es im letzten Krieg auch, wenn ich das sagen darf, einfacher. Voldemort wusste wohl nicht genau, was er wollte. Natürlich war das im größeren Zusammenhang klar, aber mittlerweile weiß er genau wie er sein Ziel erreichen kann und wird, wenn wir ihn nicht aufhalten."

„Was will er denn genau?", hakte Hermine nach.

Remus seufzte. „Er will wahrscheinlich viel, er will Europa, den ganzen Kontinent oder sogar die Welt, aber was er alles an sich reißen will ist nicht sonderlich wichtig. Er will die Muggel von der Welt tilgen, und er will ihre Städte brennen sehen. Und wie keiner vor ihm, hat er wahrscheinlich sogar die Mittel dazu. Angefangen bei einer Armee."

„Die Schatten.", flüsterte Hermine.

Remus nickte, „Was auch etwas Neues ist. Im ersten Krieg sind ihm die Schatten nicht gefolgt, aber… Wir wissen nicht, was sie jetzt dazu bewogen hat. Die meisten von ihnen sind eine Schöpfung von Grindelwald. Thomas wird das am Besten erklären können, aber… naja Dumbledore und Alastor, und natürlich die Unsäglichen, waren der Meinung, dass sie tot sind. Wie wir uns geirrt haben."

„Aber… Voldemort braucht doch mehr als nur eine Armee. Ich meine - er kann ja nicht glauben, dass er seine neue Welt ohne irgendwas aufbauen kann! Wie will er mit den Toten umgehen? Was macht er zur… Und vor allem werden es die Staaten in Europa nicht zulassen!", rief Hermine.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Einige Länder… weißt du Hermine Voldemort ist nicht dumm. Er wird längst nicht mehr nur in England sein. Wir… es gibt schon Zeichen. Zeichen, dass langsam alles aus dem Ruder läuft. Zeichen, die andeuten, dass wir uns sehr beeilen müssen. Aber wir wissen noch zu wenig. Man kann so etwas nur vor Ort untersuchen.", erklärte Remus.

„Jason?", fragte Hermine.

Remus nickte. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich bin… bald ist wieder Vollmond, und ich bin wirklich sehr müde."

Hermine nickte verstehend, „Geh schlafen. Ich muss sowieso nachdenken. Das war viel, allerdings bin ich tatsächlich beruhigt."

Remus grinste schwach, „Ich glaube unsere einzige Geheimwaffe seid ihr."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Ich hab schon längst von euren kleinen Abenteuern gehört. Als wir darüber aufgeklärt worden, haben Sirius und ich fast hyperventiliert."

„Das Meiste hat Harry gemacht."

„Und dennoch hätte er es ohne dich und Ron nie geschafft.", entgegnete Remus.

„Das mag ja sein, allerdings würde ich uns nicht gerade als Geheimwaffe bezeichnen!", erwiderte Hermine.

Remus grinste, „Voldemort ist zwar ein sehr schlauer Kopf, doch wird er auf Dauer ohne neue Ideen nicht auskommen. Du weißt, dass alte Menschen auch mal stur sein können, und vielleicht fällt er dem ja auch zum Opfer."

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten.", erwiderte Hermine.

Remus Grinsen schwächte etwas ab, ein Lächeln blieb allerdings, „Naja weißt du, es geht ja nicht nur um euch. Aber… wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich bin wirklich müde, und der Vollmond kommt noch."

„Ja klar, ruh dich aus, Remus.", sagte Hermine, „Danke.", fügte sie noch zaghaft hinzu.

Sie verließen schließlich den Raum. Hermine hatte seit langem wieder ein gutes Gefühl, was Hogwarts anging. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht allein war, und sie musste die Last auch nicht alleine tragen. Ein bisschen verschwanden die Schreckensbilder von den Leuten, selbst der Schulleiter wirkte wieder etwas menschlicher.

Vielleicht konnte sie nun auch anfangen, ihren Platz zu suchen in der Welt. Sie wusste dass es kitschig war, so zu denken, doch sie hatte in der letzten Zeit so einige Krisen gehabt, auch wenn sie darüber eigentlich nicht mehr nachdenken mochte. Nun verstand sie, wie es Harry gehen musste.

Sie verstand, warum er sich immer so nach Normalität gesehnt hatte, die er womöglich nie erleben würde, und warum er seinen ungewollten Ruhm so hasste.

Eigentlich war es unfair, dass ihr Wunsch im Begriff war, Wirklichkeit zu werden, zumindest für eine kurze Zeit.

Denn was sie als Letztes erwartete war, dass ein nervös aussehender Junge in ihrem Alter, vielleicht sogar aus ihrem Jahrgang, nun vor ihr stand, und sie um etwas Ungeahntes bat.

* * *

><p>Ron und Harry liefen hinter dem dicklichen Mann hinterher, den Harry bereits kannte, „Heiler Bridger.", rief er ihm zu, und erntete sich ein kleines ‚Psst' von Ron.<p>

„Ah Mister Potter, sind sie hier um mehr über meine Forschung zu erfahren?", fragte der Heiler aufgeregt.

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Eigentlich hatte ich eine Frage zu Eiden."

Für einen kurzen Moment wirkte der Heiler enttäuscht, doch er fing sich sofort wieder und klatschte in die Hände, „Folgen sie mir!"

Sie wurden von dem Heiler in einen Raum geführt, der bis auf ein paar Stühle ziemlich kahl war. Der Heiler schloss die Tür, und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er schwang ihn hin und her und Harry spürte sofort die unglaubliche Wirkung.

Der gesamte Raum schien sich aufzuladen, und eine unsichtbare Mauer wurde um sie aufgezogen. Harry hatte das Gefühl als könne nichts rein und nichts wieder raus.

„Dieser Raum ist unser Privatraum. Wenn die Zauber hier aktiviert sind, dringt nichts hinein und nichts kommt heraus, hier herrscht perfekte Privatsphäre, abhörsicher und auch Aufzeichnungsgeräte - egal ob von Muggeln oder von Zauberern, können hier nichts ausrichten. Das haben die Unsäglichen in Deutschland entworfen, faszinierende Sache, dieser Raum. In jeder Abteilung gibt es sowas, aber Potter, sie wissen das mit Sicherheit."

Harry spürte Rons fragende Blicke und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, „Hab noch nie einen benutzt."

„Warum sind wir hier?", hakte Ron nach.

„Normalerweise wäre das nicht notwendig, allerdings hat unser lieber Harry kleine Probleme, und leider laufen hier regelmäßig Menschen wie Lucius Malfoy rum."

„Bitte was?", rief Ron empört und sprang auf, „Er sollte in Azkaban sein!"

Bridger zuckte mit den Schultern, „Das wissen wir, aber wenn man in diesen Zeiten behauptet ihn gesehen zu haben, wird man höchstwahrscheinlich wegen Wahnvorstellungen eingesperrt. Oder als Lügner bezeichnet."

„Aber wir unterstehen nicht den inländischen Verordnungen sondern der IVZ!", rief nun Harry, welcher ebenfalls aufgesprungen war.

Bridger atmete hörbar aus. Für einen kurzen Moment schien sein Blick eingefroren, bis er aus seiner Starre erwachte und in die Hände klatschte, „Ihr wollt etwas zu Eiden wissen."

Harry wusste genau warum der Heiler nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Aber sie hatten momentan Wichtigeres zu tun.

Bridger lief etwas auf und ab, „Eide sind eine trickreiche Sache, vor allem was ihre Durchführung angeht."

„Das wissen wir, aber wir wollten eher wissen, woher die Eide kommen.", unterbrach Ron.

„Eide waren nicht immer da, sie sind um etwa… Naja sie sind etwa im frühen Mittelalter entstanden. Ich bin eigentlich nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner, aber sie können sicher sein, dass andere sie schön längst verraten hätten. Sie sollten vorsichtiger sein, Mister Potter, und sobald Thomas das hier herausfindet…", er machte eine Pause, lang genug, damit Harry realisierte, dass er mal wieder zu voreilig gewesen war.

Doch nun waren sie schon hier, und der mögliche Schaden war angerichtet. Bridger seufzte, „Eide entstammen den alten Familien. Die Gründerfamilien der heutigen Zauberergemeinschaft, und ich rede keineswegs von den Blacks oder von den Potters, sondern vielmehr von der Familie Emrys."

„Der was?", fragte Ron, welcher ebenso verwirrt aussah wie Harry sich fühlte.

„Die Familie Emrys. Die genaue Mythologie ist jetzt auch wirklich unwichtig. Tatsache ist, dass dieser Familie der letzte Merlin entsprang, das ist übrigens nur ein Titel. Die Idee hinter den Eiden ist eigentlich eher, Feinde, welche die weiße Flagge gehisst haben, wie es die Muggel so schön sagen, gehorsamer zu machen. Ich kann das nicht sonderlich gut erklären, ich bin Heiler, nicht Lehrer. Schon damals hat die Familienmagie den Einhalt des Eides gewährleistet, und der Mechanismus greift noch immer. Der Geist des Familienerbes, sozusagen, immerhin ist Magie alles andere als seelenlos."

„Aber die Familie gibt es nicht mehr, und nicht jeder ist Mitglied einer solchen Familie!", erwiderte Harry.

Der Heiler hob leicht die Hände, „Aber meine Herren, damit hat es nichtmal unbedingt etwas zu tun. Die Seelen der Familie Emrys haben… Die Familien haben ihr Leben und ihre Seele der Magie gewidmet.  
>Es ist bis heute nicht wirklich geklärt, wie so etwas von statten geht, allerdings kann ich euch versichern, dass es etwas gibt, dass über die Eide wacht.<br>Trotzdem kann ein Eid einem keine Intention aufzwingen, Es geht hier nicht um das Wollen, denn sonst könnte man einen Eid ja nicht umgehen, denn das falsche Erfüllen des Eides war ja nicht im Sinne des Stellers. Von einem Zauberspruch unterscheidet es sich also deutlich."

„Was ist mit einem Eid, dem nicht zugestimmt wurde?", fragte Harry.

Bridger schüttelte den Kopf, „Das ist nicht möglich."

„Kann man die Zustimmung nicht irgendwie umgehen?", hakte Ron nach.

Bridger ging kurz auf und ab, „Ich weiß wovon ihr redet. Allerdings würde ich das so nicht sagen. Die Forschungen zu diesem Thema sind etwas heikel."

„Warum denn?"

Bridger schüttelte den Kopf, „Der Trick bei der Sache ist ja, dass man nicht selbst betroffen sein möchte. In unseren Kreise wird von einer Krankheit gesprochen, denn solche Eide sind ja bekanntlich unmöglich."

Das leuchtete Harry tatsächlich ein, und auch in Rons Gesicht spiegelte sich die sprichwörtliche Glühbirne wieder. Der Eid würde sich sofort auf sie übertragen, sobald sie etwas herausfanden, daher musste man sozusagen daran vorbei forschen, und dann für sich selbst im Kopf die Rückschlüsse ziehen. Ging das überhaupt?

Eigentlich war es Harry herzlich egal, was denn nun ging und was nicht, viel wichtiger war es herauszufinden, wie so etwas zustande kam. Bridger schien seinen Gedanken mehr als erraten zu haben, „Eigentlich seid ihr allerdings hier, meiner Ansicht nach, um herauszufinden, ob der dunkle Lord die Grippe für sich nutzen kann."

Harry nickte.

„Das kann er, und das wird er, und ich fürchte, was dann passiert."


	30. Teenager

Harry wollte nichts sehnlicher, als bei dem verdutzen Gesicht von Ronald Weasley ausgelassen zu lachen, aber nicht solang die Situation noch so brisant war.

„Du hast was?", fragte der Rotschopf wohl schon zum zehnten Mal.

Vor Ron stand eine sichtlich genervte Hermine Granger, mit verschränkten Armen, die wohl kurz davor war, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen, „Es geht dich eigentlich überhaupt nichts an, aber ich dachte ich bin nett und sage es dir, aber scheinbar muss ich es dir noch weitere zwei duzend Male sagen!"

Ron war noch immer ziemlich sprachlos, „Aber… aber… wann? Und wie? Und wer überhaupt?"

„Ein Ravenclaw, mehr brauchst du überhaupt nicht zu wissen. Oh Mann du hast dich nicht gebessert!", und mit dem Worten war sie auch schon weg, während Ron hilflos zu Harry herübersah.

Doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Lass sie doch, wenn sie es will, und außerdem ist es ihr ja nicht verboten, mit einem Jungen auszugehen."

„Aber… Aber… es ist _Hermine_!", rief Ron empört.

Harry konnte sich langsam nicht mehr zurückhalten, und ein Grinsen brach durch, „Ich dachte die große Enthüllung hättest du schon verspürt. Ich meine, _Hermine_!_ Du bist doch ein Mädchen_!", mimte Harry den vierzehnjährigen Ron.

Der echte Ron verzog grimmig das Gesicht, „Erinner' mich bloß nicht daran, ja ich war ein Idiot, aber das hier ist was anderes!"

„Inwiefern?", fragte Harry und tat sein Bestes, Snapes sarkastisches Gesicht aufzusetzen, das einem signalisierte, dass es keine richtige Antwort gab.

Ron seufzte, und ging in Richtung Tür, Harry mit sich ziehend, „Komm, ich habe langsam Hunger und gleich gibt es Abendessen."

Sie gingen zusammen in Richtung der großen Halle, als es wieder aus Ron herausbrach, „Ich meine wer ist der Kerl überhaupt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, ist halt irgendwer. Ein Kevin oder so."

„Und sie geht einfach so mit ihm aus?", fragte Ron, mittlerweile das elfte Mal.

„Ja, Ron, das tut sie, und du kannst es ihr auch nicht verübeln, immerhin hatte sie bisher noch nicht wirklich die tolle Jugendzeit, und ein halbes Jahr fehlt ihr sogar, da war sie zwölf. Jeder will sich mal verlieben und den ganzen Scheiß machen."

Ron grinste, „Du sagst ja nur Scheiß weil es zwischen dir und Cho nicht so gut gelaufen ist!"

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Möglich. Wir sind da, tu dein Bestes, normal auszusehen."

Wie erwartet saß Hermine gerade am Ravenclawtisch und aß mit einem Jungen, den Harry wirklich nicht kannte. Ron seufzte erneut, und verwies auf den Griffindortisch, wo Neville saß, und, überraschenderweise auch Luna.

Langsam liefen sie in ihre Richtung, und aus der Ferne sah Ron, dass Dumbledore sich angeregt mit McGonnagal zu unterhalten schien. Wenigstens einer führte sich auf wie immer.

„Hey Neville, Luna.", hörte Harry Ron sagen. Auch er nickte ihnen zu, und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass Luna nicht wirklich mit ihm sprechen mochte. Ron sah sie an, und auch Neville, ihn allerdings nicht.

Harry konnte sich denken, woran es lag. Luna hatte schon immer viele Dinge gesehen, unter anderem auch die Testrale oder die anderen Kreaturen, die ihr so eingefallen waren. Oder die es auch wirklich gab, Harry war sich da noch immer nicht sicher. Vielleicht sah sie auch, was er war, und er konnte sich schon denken, dass der Anblick für sie dann nicht sonderlich angenehm war. Seufzend setzte er sich. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Vielleicht würde er Emilia nachher fragen, wie sie immer ihre Aura versteckte.

„Also, wie läuft es bei dir in der Schule, Neville?", fragte Harry.

„Ganz gut denke ich. Zaubertränke ist viel angenehmer geworden, jetzt wo Snape weg ist.", antwortete Neville.

„Ach stimmt ja, ich hatte schon vermisst wie Ron sich über ihn beschwert.", grinste Harry.

Ron verdrehte die Augen, „Du warst genauso schlimm. Und außerdem war es ja Snapes Schuld. Eigentlich kann mich jetzt keiner mehr verbessern, wo Snape weg ist. Ich frage mich aber schon, warum das so ist."

Harry warf Ron bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu, „Vielleicht nimmt sein… Zweitjob mehr Zeit in Anspruch."

Ron nickte verstehend. Neville schien etwas verwirrt, allerdings entschied er sich, das Thema zu wechseln, „Also, Harry, wie ist deine Arbeit so?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich wollte er nicht allzu viel von dieser _Arbeit_ erzählen, und außerdem hatte er auch nicht sonderlich viel zu tun, bis auf seine abendlichen Runden, das Training und den seltenen Zugriffseinsätzen.

„Eigentlich ganz gut. Nicht viel zu tun.", antwortete Harry.

„Außer der Tatsache, dass du auf Einsätzen bist, auf die wir nicht gerufen werden.", erwiderte Ron, etwas angesäuert.

Harry sah Ron fest in die Augen, „Das hat Dumbledore zu entscheiden, außerdem hast du es mal so betrachtet, dass es auch etwas Gutes sein kann? Sieh dir Hermine an. Ich habe zu so etwas keine Zeit, und ehrlich gesagt würde es auch niemand wollen."

„Ach komm Harry, versink nicht so in Selbstmitleid, was machst du überhaupt während wir Unterricht haben?"

„Trainieren mit Flittwick und Thomas."

„Thomas?", fragte Neville.

„Ein Kollege.", war Harrys knappe Antwort.

Ron grinste, „Aber du kannst nicht bestreiten, dass noch immer einige vor die Schlange stehen würden, wenn du sie ansprichst. Pflichte mir bei, Neville."

Dieser lächelte verlegen und nickte, „Ich habe gehört Vance hat ein Auge auf dich geworfen."

Harry verzog etwas das Gesicht, „Na toll, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt."

„Weißt du, was mir gerade noch gefehlt hat?", sagte Ron und verwies auf den Ravenclawtisch, wo Hermine und der unbekannte Junge aufstanden und aus der Halle gingen.

Harry zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, „Es ist Freitag, lass sie doch."

Ron grummelte, und auch Neville konnte sich diesmal einem Grinsen nicht verwehren. „Warum stört dich das überhaupt?", hakte Harry nach.

„Das ist einfach irgendwer! Warum gehen wir nicht alle mit unwahrscheinlichen Leuten aus? Willst du nicht Pansy Parkinson fragen, ob sie mit dir ein paar nette Stündchen verbringt und ich häng mich an Greengrass ran?"

Neville grinste, „Wäre aber weniger abwegig. Immerhin, der stürmige Gryffindor und die kalte Slytherin."

Harry hob lächelnd eine Augenbraue, „Neville der Romantiker? Wirklich?", und prompt errötete der schüchterne Junge.

Ron räusperte sich, „Was machst du gleich noch, Harry?"

„Patrouille in Hogsmeade.", antwortete Harry und wusste sofort, worauf Ron hinaus wollte.

„Stört es dich wenn ich dich begleite? Dann hast du etwas Unterstützung wenn du auf die Auroren triffst.", fragte Ron unüberraschenderweise.

„Wenn du mir versprichst ihr nicht nachzuspionieren, ja.", erwiderte Harry, worauf Ron grinste und nickte.

Harry dachte kurz ein wenig nach, und wandte sich dann Neville zu, welcher etwas in seinem Essen stocherte, „Wie geht es deiner Großmutter?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ganz gut, sie ist im Moment im St. Mungos, meine Eltern besuchen."

„Wie geht es deinen Eltern?", fragte Ron, allerdings nicht ganz so vorsichtig, wie Harry es sich gewünscht hätte, doch Neville reagierte nicht wirklich auf die Frage, sondern blickte nur wieder auf seinen Teller.

Bevor Harry weiter etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür zur großen Halle aufgestoßen, und mit wehender Uniform, schnellen Schritten und einer überaus kalten Aura, die die Schüler zurückschrecken ließ, kam Thomas in den Saal, und schritt geradewegs auf Dumbledore zu.

Dieser war bereits aufgestanden, als erwartete er den stürmischen Wortwechsel, der nun zwischen den Beiden stattfand. Kurze Zeit später liefen sie wie von der Acromantula gebissen aus dem Raum, ohne irgendwen anzusehen.

„Was das wohl zu bedeuten hat.", wunderte sich Ron.

„Vielleicht bedeutet es, dass ihr euch wieder für kurze Zeit trennen müsst.", kam die verträumte Stimme zur Antwort.

War ja klar, dass der erste Satz von Luna etwas Verrücktes, aber wahrscheinlich auch noch Wahres beinhaltete. Harry schüttelte es ab, und nickte Ron zu, „Naja, lass uns langsam in Richtung Hogsmeade schlendern. Du willst doch nicht Hermines Verabredung verpassen."

Ron rollte die Augen schaufelte sich den Rest seiner Pastete in den Mund, und so machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Hogmeade war etwas kalt und feucht, doch der Winter hatte noch nicht wirklich eingesetzt, es war erst kurz nach Halloween . Harry bemerkte, dass er besagtes Fest dieses Jahr vollkommen ignoriert hatte, und außerdem fielen sowohl der Troll als auch der Feuerkelch genau auf diesen Tag. Ganz zu schweigen von der Ermordung seiner Eltern, und da verbrachte er den Abend doch lieber in Ruhe.

Madame Rosmerta schlang sich ihre kleine Jacke eng um die Schultern, sie ließ gerade einen doch sehr angetrunkenen älteren Mann wegbringen. Harry musste den Kopf schütteln und wusste nicht so recht ob er diesen Mann beneiden oder bedauern sollte.

Sie liefen eine kleine Straße entlang, als sie von Hinten gerufen worden, „Hey ihr zwei!", kam die deutlich amüsierte Stimme von Tonks, welche schnellen Schrittes zu ihnen aufschloss.

„Na was macht ihr zwei hier?", fragte sie vergnügt.

Harry grinste sie an, „Ich schaue was ihr so verbrochen habt und Ron spioniert Hermine hinterher."

Der besagte Ron riss sprachlos den Mund auf, und fuchtelte kurz mit den Armen herum, was Tonks lauthals zum Lachen brachte. „DU spionierst ihr doch hinterher, ich sorge nur dafür dass du keinen Scheiß baust!", rief er schließlich empört.

„Na klar, Ronnie!", schoss Harry zurück.

„Hey ihr könntet uns ja gleich mal kurz behilflich sein, wir müssen die Schutzzauber wieder bestärken. Nichts Schwieriges nur ein paar Alarmzauber für uns.", sagte Tonks an Harry gewandt.

Harry nickte, und sie liefen zusammen noch ein paar Schritte, und Ron fing an von seinem Unterricht zu erzählen, vor allem von Verteidigung. Eine kleine Sache irritierte Harry allerdings, „Spul nochmal zurück, was für ein Buch?"

„Keine Ahnung, es war ein dunkles Buch und sie hatte die Rekreation davon. Die war von Grindelwald.", antwortete Ron.

„Verrottet Grindelwald nicht in Numengard?", fragte Tonks.

„Wahrscheinlich, jedenfalls dachte ich das immer.", antwortete Ron.

Harry hatte mal den offiziellen Bericht zu dem Kampf zwischen Dumbledore und Grindelwald eingesehen, und tatsächlich stand darin, dass der dunkle Lord getötet wurde, was allerdings die Frage aufwarf, was in Numengard wirklich versteckt war, aber dafür reichte Harrys Sicherheitseinstufung dazu nicht aus.

Tatsächlich musste er was diesen Fakt angeht sogar die Klappe halten, was ihm ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl im Magen gab, allerdings war auch er durch Eide gebunden.

„Harry? Weilst du noch unter uns?", fragte Ron.

Er schüttelte sich und wandte den Blick wieder Tonks und Ron zu, „Na klar, sorry, ich war kurz in Gedanken."

Sie liefen zusammen nochmals am Drei Besen vorbei, wo gerade Hermine herauskam, im Schlepptau von diesem Ravenclaw, und Ron machte Anstalten sich zu verstecken, was allerdings daran scheiterte, dass er deutlich größer als Harry war.

Harry musste erneut lachen, und schob Ron wieder zur Seite, „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, gleich gehen wir zu den Auroren und lassen uns nerven."

Ron rollte mit den Augen, „Sie mögen nur dich nicht, ich bin ihnen wahrscheinlich egal."

Harry hob die Augenbraue, „Sicher? Sie haben fast das gesamte letzte Jahr versucht den Orden zu jagen, bis die Direktive von den Unsäglichen kam, das zu unterlassen, ich glaube sie hassen uns beide."

Ron atmete kurz durch und fing dann an zu grinsen, „Na dann kann der Spaß ja beginnen, wo sind sie denn überhaupt?"

Tonks blieb kurz stehen, und mit großen Augen murmelte sie, „Oh Mann!", worauf Ron versuchte ihren Blick zu folgen. Drei Uniformierte Gestalten kamen aus diesem zwielichtigen Laden, vor dem es irgendwie nach Ziegen stank.

Harry seufzte, „Haben sie da versucht die Leute zu durchsuchen? Mich wundert es dass der Besitzer sie nicht rausscheucht."

„Ich wünschte sie würden dort versuchen die Leute zu kontrollieren.", murmelte Tonks angesäuert.

Ron grinste, „Wie hältst du es bloß mit denen aus?"

„Gar nicht, ich bin meistens bei Madame Rosmerta, manchmal helfe ich ihr auch ein wenig." Tonks schien etwas unsicher, was die Ankunft der anderen Auroren betraf.

„Wurdest du angeheuert um auf sie aufzupassen und für die anderen ist das hier so eine Art Strafe?", fragte Harry, worauf Tonks nur nicken konnte.

„Na das klingt ja spaßig.", meinte Ron.

Harry machte ein paar große Schritte, sodass er vor den Auroren stand, „Guten Abend.", wünschte er ihnen.

Der Älteste von ihnen drehte sich um und musterte Harry mit einem abschätzigen Blick. „Was wollen Sie, Potter?"

„Ich wurde gebeten mit Ihnen die Alarmzauber zu erneuern. Kurz und schmerzlos und Sie haben mehr frei, wie klingt das?"

„Reden sie nicht mit mir als wäre ich ein Junge. Ich kann meine Arbeit auch ohne Sie machen! Ich habe meine Arbeit schon gemacht wo sie noch ihrer Mutter an den Zitzen hingen!", kam die rohe und ungehaltene Antwort, welche Harry wirklich und formvollendet sprachlos machte.

„Gibt es Probleme?", ertönte eine gelangweilte Stimme, zu Harrys Rettung, und auch zu der von Ron, denn der war Harrys Meinung nach nun wirklich keine sonderliche Hilfe.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte der Auror ungehalten, eine Ader an seiner Stirn pulsierte schon, und Harry fühlte sich in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt, doch er versuchte das mit Okklumentik zu verdrängen.

„Jason Green, Unsäglicher." Diese Antwort brachte Harry und Ron dazu, sich schlagartig umzuwenden und Jason anzustarren, welcher von seinem Einsatz wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

Seine Haare waren Braun und wie von Regen platt auf seinem Kopf, sein Gesicht eine versteinerte Maske. Die Unsäglichenrobe schien etwas zerknittert, und sein Arm hing in einer Schlinge. Die nicht verletzte Hand behielt er am Zauberstab.

Den Mann schaute er mit einem Blick an, den Snape immer für die Schüler übrig hatte, eine Mischung aus Abneigung und tiefer Langweile.

Der Mann versuchte sich nicht beirren zu lassen, allerdings wich er ein wenig zurück. „Langsam habe ich sie satt, alle zusammen, und glauben Sie mir wenn ich sage, dass das Ministerium sie auch nicht sonderlich gut leiden kann. Tatsächlich", er hielt ein Stück Pergament hoch, „liegt ihre Mitarbeit in diesem Land auf der Kippe, also seien sie besser vorsichtig."

Jason packte den Mann mit dem gesunden Arm, tatsächlich _hob er ihn damit hoch_, und drückte ihn gegen die naheliegende Wand. „Hören sie zu sie Nervensäge. Ihr Land ist im Begriff unterzugehen, weil sie alle blind sind und sich komplett dämlich anstellen! Wissen sie wo ich in der letzten Zeit war? Ich habe Dinge gesehen, die sie nur aus Alpträumen kennen. Erzählen sie mir nichts davon dass unsere Zusammenarbeit beendet ist, denn ihr gelobtes Ministerium hat uns immer behindert, während wir stetig dabei sind, ihren verdammten Arsch zu retten. Die englische Zauberwelt wäre längst aufgeflogen als die Muggel Satellitenüberwachung erfunden haben sie Hohlkopf und ihr Land kriecht immernoch im Dreck des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts umher, bereit von dem ersten dahergelaufenen dunklen Lord umgeworfen und übernommen zu werden!"

Das Gesicht des Mannes schwankte von Unglauben über Wut nun zu Entrüstung, und als Jason ihn losließ rümpfte er kurz die Nase und verschwand in Begleitung der anderen Auroren. Tonks stand etwas verhalten da, während Harry und Ron sich irritiert Jason zuwandten, „Sag mal seit wann bist du wieder da? Und was ist mit deinem Arm los?"

Jason blickte ernst drein, und seine übliche lockere Art fehlte, was Harry ein Schaudern bis ins Mark schickte.

„Ich bin heute Nachmittag mit einem Portschlüssel wieder angekommen. Das war ein Papierkram, bin ich gar nicht gewohnt. Und was das angeht…", er deutete auf seinen Arm, „Sagen wir einfach das war ein Abschiedsgeschenk."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, „Was hast du überhaupt gemacht? Und was willst du jetzt in Hogsmeade?"

„Ich bin mit Emilia hier. Sie müsste um die Ecke gegangen sein, ich glaube sie wollte mit der Kleinen… ich habe ihren Namen vergessen… mal in einen Laden reingehen. Was ich gemacht habe… Ich würde es euch erzählen, aber bitte versteht dass ich das nicht gerne und schon gar nicht gerne zehnmal mache. Harry, du musst sowieso noch zu Thomas und Ron sollte sich baldigst mal bei Dumbledore melden. Ich hab jetzt erstmal frei.", erklärte Jason.

Harry nickte verstehend. Jason sah in Richtung Honeydukes, und winkte Emilia herbei, welche im Schlepptau von einem kleinen Kind auf sie zukam. Harry sah sie sie breit grinsend aus der schwachen Beleuchtung des Ladens auf die trotz mangelndem Schnee irgendwie weihnachtliche Gasse trat.

Harry musste grinsen, als Emilia und das Mädchen anfingen zu hüpfen, als sie auf sie zukamen. Jason zischte ihnen noch kurz eine kleine Warnung zu, „Ach ähm, Charakterentwicklung für ausgebildete Soldaten kann mitunter schwer werden, und das Mädchen hat gerade erst gelernt was eine Umarmung ist, und seitdem… macht sie das bei jedem, nur dass ihr vorgewarnt seit.", was Tonks ein leises „Aaww" entlockte.

Tatsächlich schien sich das Mädchen riesig zu freuen, wenn es jemanden sah, das es schon kannte, und Harry empfand die Anwesenheit der kleinen Überläuferin auch etwas befremdlich. Tatsächlich lief das Mädchen zunächst auf Jason zu und schwang ihre Arme um eine Hüfte und schien ihn zu drücken.

„Harry Potter!", piepste sie daraufhin und umarmte auch ihn, während dieser sich hilflos umsah, allerdings wollte ihm keiner helfen. Doch auch Ron und Tonks wurden umarmt, und Tonks wirkte, als würde sie gleich platzen, denn sie kam garnicht mehr aus dem „Aww" und „Ohhh" heraus.

Emilias Augen hatten ebenfalls ein seltsames Leuchten, und Ron und Harry teilten sich den einen Gedanken, _„Frauen…"_.

Emilia trat ebenfalls auf Harry zu, und zu seinem Unbehagen umarmte sie ihn auch noch. Harry versteifte sich kurz, war Jason ein Grinsen entlockte, „Na Thomas hat wirklich zu sehr auf dich abgerieben, entspann dich mal!"

Ron grinste nun auch, „Unser lieber Harry ist es halt nicht gewohnt von so reizenden Frauen umarmt zu werden."

Emilia grinste nun auch, „Ach Ronnie, du schmeichelst mir ja."

„Hab ich ihm ja auch beigebracht.", warf Jason ein.

Sie atmeten ein wenig durch, und Jason schlug schließlich etwas vor, „Wer Zeit hat, könnte ein wenig mit in den Drei Besen kommen."

Ron nickte eifrig, und auch Tonks schien nicht abgeneigt, „Ja, die anderen Auroren sollten den Scheiß gerade vielleicht mal alleine machen, immerhin wäre Zusammenarbeit jetzt vielleicht nicht ganz so möglich."

Emilia lächelte entschuldigend, „Nein, leider nicht, der Drei Besen ist kein Ort für ein Kind."

Jason rollte mit den Augen, und sah Harry fragend an, welcher mit den Schultern zuckte, „Hab leider noch Patrouille. Emilia, soll ich dich etwas rumführen, und die Kleine natürlich auch?"

Sie nickte dankbar. Sie liefen ein paar Schritte, bevor die Kleine etwas an Emilia zog, was Emilia ein Lächeln entlockte, „Na geh dich kurz austoben, Kleines.", und schon war die Überlauferin abgesaust und spielte scheinbar mit irgendwas.

„Ist es klug sie laufen zu lassen?", fragte Harry Emilia nun, doch diese winkte nur ab,

„Sie kann auf sich aufpassen.", erwiderte Emilia, ehe sie ihn ansah, „Na wie ist es in Hogwarts?"

„Langweilig.", antwortete Harry, „Vorher hatte ich etwas Abwechslung mit dem Unterricht, aber jetzt sehe ich nur immer Thomas, der Spaß daran hat sich neue Gemeinheiten auszudenken, um mich im Kampf zu überraschen. Von Flittwick ganz zu schweigen. Sag mal, warum ist Jasons Arm eigentlich in einer Schlinge?"

Emilia seufzte „Magische Schnittwunde, weißt du, das Problem bei Metamorphmagiern ist ja, dass mit der Fähigkeit, sein Aussehen zu verändern, ein heftiger Preis einhergeht."

„Der da wäre?", fragte Harry.

„Die Wunden vernarben nicht. Wenn Jason eine Verletzung hat, dann wird sie immer wieder aufreißen, bis sie komplett geheilt ist. Es sei denn, er hält sie mit Magie zusammen. Und da das hier eine magische Schnittwunde ist, geht nichtmal das. Seinen Arm kann er für ein paar Wochen vergessen.", antwortete Emilia.

Das klang hart.


	31. Mission

AN: Soo neues Kapitel, aber ich will euch warnen, nicht immer ist alles so wie es scheint.

DSCL: Vielleicht sage ich nochmal das mir der Kram nicht gehört? Sondern JK?

* * *

><p>Thomas lief im Büro des Direktors auf und ab, und Dumbledore schien genauso angespannt, allerdings ließ er es sich weniger anmerken. Ron und Harry klopften und traten ein.<p>

„Da seid ihr ja, setzt euch hin!", grüßte sie Dumbledore harsch, während Thomas aufhörte rumzurennen und sich wachend neben Dumbledore stellte. Harry und Ron schritten etwas verhalten in Richtung des Tisches, und setzten sich. Der alte Direktor hatte seinen Schreibtisch leergeräumt, bis auf eine ausgebreitete Karte, überraschenderweise von Spanien.

„Wie ihr bereits wisst, ist Jason von seiner Mission zurück.", der Direktor hielt inne, „Wo ist die junge Miss Granger?"

„Sie ist… Ähm sie ist…", setzte Ron an, jedoch ohne viel Erfolg.

„Sie hatte eine Verabredung. Gönnen wir ihr doch ein paar unbeschwerte Stunden. Ron kann sie nachher ins Bild setzen.", antwortete Harry an seiner Stelle, der irgendwie die manchmal doch ziemlich geschwollene Sprechweise von Thomas adaptiert hat.

Dumbledore nickte, und mit einem Funkeln in den Augen fuhr er fort, „Nachdem Jason heute angekommen ist, berichtete er von… etwas unangenehmen Dingen, die sich in Europa zurzeit abspielen."

„Außer das Übliche? Unterwanderung der Ministerien, Zerfall der Regierungen? Voldemort hat irgendwas Tödliches Entdeckt?", unterbrach Harry ihn.

Thomas sah Harry kalt an, „Ich wäre nicht so voreilig mit dem Klugscheißern Junge-Der-Ins-Ministerium-Einbricht. Außerdem ist das noch nicht alles."

„Was genau habt ihr denn herausgefunden?", fragte Ron.

„Jason hatte die überaus heikle Aufgabe, als angeblicher Verbindungsmann verschiedener Untergrundorganisationen in Europa die Lage zu untersuchen. Namentlich die Todesser, die sich in Spanien formiert haben… und Italien."

„Was ist in Italien?", fragte Ron nun.

Dumbledore stützte sein Kinn auf die Hände, „Jason hat sich in äußerste Gefahr gebracht. Italien wird mittlerweile von den wenigen überbliebenden alten Familien kontrolliert. Die letzten Kämpfe dort haben viele Opfer gefordert. Die Zaubergemeinde konnte sich noch immer nicht von dem Krieg erholen, den Grindelwald angefangen hat."

„Das soll heißen, dass sowohl Spanien als auch Italien fallen werden?", hakte Ron nach.

„Nicht sicher. Wir selbst waren auch nicht untätig, was die verschiedenen Organisationen Europas anbelangt, doch Jason hat… beunruhigende Dinge dort entdeckt. Wir wurden dort von verschiedenen Seiten angegriffen. Politiker, die vorher mit uns kooperierten, haben insgeheim Aktionen für die Todesser durchgeführt. Viel schlimmer erhielten sie unglaubliche Mengen Geld aus dieser Hand."

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf, „Moment, das ist nicht die offensive Art, die Voldemort bisher an den Tag gelegt hat."

Thomas lief zum Fenster, „Das ist in der Tat wahr, allerdings ist das Projekt England deutlich einfacher anzupacken als das Projekt Europa. In Europa muss Voldemort mit verschiedenen Mächten spielen, die alle im Untergrund agieren, und notfalls in einer offenen Konfrontation rein zahlenmäßig überlegen wären. Und in Sachen Gurelliakrieg haben diese Mächte Voldemort doch noch etwas voraus. Voldemort mag zwar der mächtigste Zauberer sein, allerdings muss auch seine Macht sich noch mit den Mächten anderer Länder messen."

Dumbledore unterbrach Thomas. „Allerdings hat er für diesen Fall bereits vorgesorgt. Und an dieser Stelle kam Jason ins Spiel. Er musste mit ansehen wie verschiedene Familienmitglieder plötzlich begannen sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen. Wie Väter ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ihre Söhne folterten, Kinder ihre Eltern kaltblütig erschlugen… Wie die Familienmitglieder sich daran weideten sich gegenseitig tief ins eigene Fleisch und Blut zu schneiden und nichts mehr so war, wie es sein sollte."

Ron stockte der Atem. So etwas konnte nicht geschehen, nicht in einer normalen Welt, und schon garnicht ohne Zwang. „Die Eide?", fragte Harry.

Dumbledore nickte. „Anscheinend hat Tom den Schlüssel gefunden."

Ron keuchte auf, „Aber wie konnte das passieren? Wie soll das gehen? Das darf doch nicht sein! Es war doch eure Aufgabe dieses Wissen zu beschützen!"

„Das ist etwas schwierig, da Mister Potter und Mister Black ja unbedingt einer Ratte eines der größten Geheimnisse der Zaubereigeschichte anvertrauen mussten.", erklang Thomas kalte Stimme.

„Pettigrew? Pettigrew wusste von den Eiden?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich tat er das, immerhin hatten dein Vater und dein Onkel keinerlei Grund, ihm zu misstrauen.", antwortete Dumbledore.

Ron seufzte stark, bevor er sich Thomas zuwandte, „Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Thomas verwies auf Harry, welcher aufsah, „Potter und ich werden in Begleitung von einigen Unsäglichen zunächst die Zentrale besuchen, und von dort aus die betroffenen Länder bereisen. Wir werden die Sache mit offizieller Gewalt untersuchen, denn sowohl Spanien als auch Italien sind noch IVZ Mitgliedsstaaten. Wir brechen in vier Tagen auf."

Harry nickte, scheinbar teilte er Rons Schock überhaupt nicht. Damit hatten sie schließlich nicht gerechnet. Dumbledore räusperte sich, „Ihr müsst verstehen, dass wir auch herausfinden müssen, wie man die Eide wieder löst. Daher werden Ron, Remus und Moody, vielleicht auch Hermine zur Quelle der Eide reisen."

Na wunderbar. Ron hatte sich zwar mehr Mitarbeit gewünscht, allerdings jetzt auf eine Mission geschickt zu werden war doch recht… plötzlich.

Thomas drehte sich abrupt um, „Die genaue Missionseinweisung folgt, wenn wir in der Zentrale ankommen. Geht und regelt eure Angelegenheiten. Schreibt euren Freunden und Familien. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, und vielleicht kehrt ihr nicht zurück."

Er stürmte aus dem Raum, von einer unbekannten Kraft gehetzt, während Harry und Ron verdutzt auf ihren Sitzen klebten und nicht so ganz begriffen, was ihnen gesagt worden war.

Harry seufzte laut neben Ron, und sah Dumbledore an. Ron konnte die scheinbare mentale Konversation zwischen den Beiden nicht verfolgen, allerdings war sie Grund genug, um Harry ebenfalls aufspringen zu lassen. Ron runzelte die Stirn und wunderte sich, was den plötzlichen Aktionsschub von Harry ausgelöst hatte.

„Na dann, ihr habt Thomas gehört. Briefing in vier Tagen, bis dahin rede ich nochmal mit allen. Ich hab was zu tun.", und damit verabschiedete sich Harry, und ging aus dem Raum, einen sichtlich geschockten Ron hinterlassend.

Vielleicht wollte er noch einmal mit Remus sprechen, bevor sie aufbrachen. Schließlich hatte Harry ihn das letzte Mal ziemlich angefahren, und eine Entschuldigung hatte der Mann Rons Meinung nach verdient. Doch für Ron selbst blieben einige Fragen immer noch offen.

„Moment, damit ich das auch richtig verstanden habe. Wir sollen dahin reisen, wo diese Freyja herkommt?", fragte Ron.

Dumbledore nickte, und seine Augen funkelten mehr als belustigt. „Es steht euch natürlich frei, die Mission abzulehnen, deswegen seid ihr ja im Orden. Wenn du der Ansicht bist, dass du auf die Schulzeit die du versäumen würdest nicht verzichten magst, kann ich Ersatz für dich finden. Der junge Mister Potter genießt keinen solchen Vorteil mehr."

Ron hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich meine nicht, dass ich die Mission nicht annehmen werde, allerdings… ist es eben überraschend. Außerdem… Ist das nicht eher eine Mission… diplomatischer Natur?", wunderte sich Ron.

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig, „Natürlich kann die ganze Angelegenheit durchaus heikel werden, deshalb werdet ihr von Remus unterstützt. Zusammen seid ihr gewiss das adäquate Team."

„Inwiefern heikel? Ich dachte ihnen zumindest wären sie wohlgesonnen."

Dumbledore schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Dann wäre Freyja nicht hier. Allerdings denke ich, dass Remus einen guten Eindruck machen wird."

„Und wir sollen in vier Tagen aufbrechen? Wohin überhaupt?", fragte Ron nun.

Dumbledore schien kurz zu überlegen. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, stockte allerdings. Ohne Zweifel der Eid.

„Mh, äußerst merkwürdig, ich dachte, sie wüssten mehr. Na wie dem auch sei, sobald er kann wird Remus sie in dem Wichtigsten unterrichten. Sie müssen über Verbindungsmänner des Ordens aufs Festland gelangen. Es kann sein, dass Sie über Beauxbatons reisen müssen."

Ron nickte, „Wer wird uns dann begleiten?"

„Das wird sich dann zeigen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie Miss Granger ins Bild setzen?" Das war keine Frage, und Ron nickte schlichtweg.

„Es besteht die Chance, dass sie…", setzte Ron an.

„Das ist mir bewusst. Allerdings soll die Mission daran nicht scheitern. Ich habe Vertrauen in sie, und das ist meines Erachtens nach nicht unbegründet."

Man musste kein Genie sein um den drohenden Unterton mitzubekommen, und Ron hatte zum ersten Mal wirklich den Eindruck, dass der Schulleiter nun mehr war als nur das. Dumbledore war sein Boss geworden, und als solcher übte er einen gewissen Druck aus.

Ron nickte ergeben und stand auf. Jetzt galt es noch Hermine zu finden, doch es war Freyja, auf die er stieß, als er das Büro verließ. Freyja, die ihn nicht sonderlich nett ansah, im Gegenteil ihr kalter Blick bereitete Ron Unbehagen.

„Vater hat mir aufgetragen, euch zu uns zu geleiten. Ich werde aufpassen, dass du meine Heimat nicht mit deinem Straßenbenehmen besudelst. Reiß dich zusammen. Vier Nächte, danach erwarte ich, dass du dich von deiner Besten Seite zeigst. Der Werwolf auch!", und sie war abgezischt.

„Na das war ja lieb von dir!", rief Ron ihr noch nach, dem es gar nicht gefiel, wie sie das Wort ‚Werwolf' ausgesprochen hatte. Er mochte solche Leute wirklich nicht, aber er wusste auch, dass das Mädchen nicht sonderlich gut gestimmt war.

Ron schüttelte sich, und machte sich langsam wieder auf den Weg in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Hermine bestimmt auch irgendwann aufschlagen würde. Er versuchte nicht mehr an die Verabredung zu denken, und beschloss, am Kamin ein wenig zu lernen, immerhin würde er das dieses Jahr nicht so vernachlässigen.

Er war natürlich, egal wie viel er lernte, immer noch weit von Hermine entfernt, und es schauderte ihm, wenn er an die Titel der Bücher dachte, die sie las. Aber man konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, immerhin wurde ihr eine neue Welt gezeigt, und sie versuchte, sie zu verstehen. Und wenn „Restwertklassen und ihre Anwendung auf Verzauberungen lebloser Dinge" ihr dabei half, dann war es Ron egal.

Halt stopp. Warum sollte er noch lernen? immerhin würde er erstmal auf Einsatz gehen und was Thomas gesagt hatte war nicht gerade tröstlich. Jetzt verstand er, warum Harry manchmal so kalt sein konnte, immerhin war Thomas noch schlimmer als Mad-Eye, und dazu noch ungemein mächtig.

Ja, er hatte mitbekommen wie Thomas im Kampf war, und er hatte auch mitbekommen, wie Dumbledore im Kampf war. Ron fand Thomas konnte locker mit Dumbledore mithalten, er entsandte Flüche, die genauso mächtig waren, und er war so verdammt schnell, als würde er das schon hundert Jahre lang machen. Dieses Kämpfen.

Er verstand auch, was Hermine damals so fertig gemacht hatte. Er verstand, wie sie sich gefühlt haben musste. Wenn er wollte, war Thomas eine Bestie, die seine Gegner zerfetzte und in der Luft zerriss. Der Schmerz und Leid über seine Gegner brachte, und er war nicht der Einzige. Auch Emilia hatte einen gewissen Hang dazu, auch wenn sie sich zurückhielt.

Es war das, was sie gewohnt waren von früher, was ihnen vielleicht sogar mehr Spaß machte als alles Andere. Ron konnte es fast selbst nicht leugnen, auch ihm gefiel der Kampf ein wenig, aber das Töten machte ihm zu schaffen. Es machte ihm immer zu schaffen.

„_Ich weiß, dass es schwer sein kann, Ron, allerdings ist es im Krieg manchmal so. Und du wirst dich niemals besser fühlen, du wirst dich nach dem du getötet hast immer schlechter fühlen, für jedes Leben, dass du beendet hast. Aber du wirst noch lernen, es zu akzeptieren, du wirst lernen, dass es notwendig ist. Wenn du über sowas mal reden willst, sag einfach Bescheid. Dass wir euch ausbilden, schließt auch ein, dass wir euch so gut es geht beibringen mit schweren Schlägen umzugehen.", _hörte er Jasons Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Auch heute legte es seinen Kopf lahm, daran zu denken, welches Leben er bereits beendet hatte, vor allem die jüngsten Ereignisse.

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde er von Hermine, welche freudestrahlend in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Vielleicht ging es wirklich nicht darum, wer dieser Typ war, auf den Hermine so abfuhr, sondern einfach ein normaler Teenager zu sein.

Wenn er sie sich ansah, musste auch Ron sich eingestehen, dass Hermine an diesem Abend wirklich gut aussah. Sie trug eine Bluse und einen Rock, beides schmeichelte ihr ziemlich, und Ron musste zugeben, dass er Hermine nie wirklich als Frau betrachtet hatte.

Vielleicht war das auch nicht gut, vielleicht war es auch in einer reinen Freundschaft von Nöten, dass man _weiß_, dass sie eine Frau ist und sie auch so betrachtet.

„Hey Hermine.", sagte er zu ihr, und bemühte sich, seinen Ton beiläufig zu halten, eben genauso, wie er sie früher auch gegrüßt hatte.

„Hey Ron. Liest du da etwas?", fragte Hermine.

Ron klappt das Buch zu. „Ja ich…", er stockte. „Nein eigentlich nicht. Wie war dein Abend?", fragte er nun.

Sie lächelte leicht, „Es war schön. Kevin war ein Gentleman, wie es im Buche steht."

Verdammt, Ron hatte gehofft, dass der Kerl ein Arsch ist. Dennoch brachte er „Das freut mich für dich." hervor.

Er wusste tatsächlich selbst nicht, warum es ihn störte, dass Hermine ein Date hatte. Empfand er was für sie? War er vielleicht auch neidisch? Ron gab zu, dass die Sache mit dem Neid ihn früher oft in den Arsch gebissen hatte, aber er hatte gehofft, dass es mittlerweile kein Problem mehr war. Das Erste allerdings konnte ebenfalls zu einem Problem werden. Scheiße nochmal.

Hermine setzte sich ihm gegenüber und musterte ihn für einen Moment. Schließlich sagte sie, „Was ist los?"

Ron hob die Augenbrauen, „Wie meinst du das?"

„Irgendwas bedrückt dich doch.", flüsterte sie leise, doch noch laut genug für ihn.

Ron seufzte. Er wollte ihr den schönen Abend jetzt nicht durch Thomas und die Probleme der Welt verderben. Harry hat recht gehabt, eigentlich sollte sie wirklich unbeschwerte Stunden haben. Vielleicht war es aber auch zu beschützerhaft von ihnen, und am nächsten Morgen würde sie bestimmt wütend werden. Doch er entschied sich dennoch dafür.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Hab nur kurz über Harry nachgedacht, das ist alles." Ron hatte das Gefühl, dass das das Thema war, welches Hermine noch am Ehesten ablenken könnte.

„Was genau?", fragte Hermine nun.

„Weiß nicht… Haben uns etwas entfremdet oder?", antwortete Ron.

Hermine nickte, für einen Moment sah sie traurig aus, doch dann sah sie Ron merkwürdig an, „Naja, aber wir beide sind auch engere Freunde geworden, oder? Obwohl es vorher eher Harry war, der uns zusammengehalten hat."

Ron grinste, „Wer hätte das gedacht, mh?"

Hermine lächelte leicht. Ein süßes Lächeln. Sie stand auf und zögerte kurz. Für einen Moment schien sie etwas sagen zu wollen. Doch dann atmete sie kurz durch, bevor sie flüsterte, „Ich sollte ins Bett gehen. Bin etwas müde."

Noch bevor sie zwei Schritte ging, hauchte sie ihm „Du bist ein guter Freund." ins Ohr und einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie im Schlafsaal verschwand.


	32. Wir werden dich zerstören

So, neues Kapitel. Auf Anraten meines Beta-Lesers mögen jene, die leicht entsetzen sind, den kursiven Teil ganz unten (nicht Jason's Bericht, der ist harmlos) nicht lesen, am Schluss ist eine ausgewaschene zusammenfassung des Abschnittes.

* * *

><p>Das Fotoalbum von seinen Eltern, das Hagrid ihm geschenkt hatte, lag noch in Harrys Zimmer in Thomas' Haus. Er saß auf dem Bett und starrte über das Fotoalbum in Richtung der kalten Steinwand ihm gegenüber. Emilia hatte ihm in seiner Abwesenheit offenbar ein kleines Gryffindor-Wappen in sein Zimmer gehangen.<p>

Er drückte das Album an sich, er sehnte sich nach seinen Eltern, überhaupt nach einem normalen Leben. In seinen schwachen Momenten weinte er seiner Vergangenheit nach, und jeder Chance, eine Familie zu haben. Er weinte Sirius nach.

Doch so sehr er auch flehte, so sehr er auch gen Himmel schaute, so fand er ihn niemals, und das brach ihm das Herz. Er fasste sich an die Brust. Es schmerzte mehr als er je zugeben würde. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, ob Sirius stolz auf ihn sein würde. Er war immerhin ein Monster geworden und erinnerte sich nicht einmal daran.

Er hatte es bisher auch nicht über sich gebracht, Thomas oder Emilia nach mehr Informationen über die Schatten zu fragen. Er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich ein Kernproblem des Krieges war und vielleicht auch der Schlüssel zum Besiegen des dunklen Lords, doch er hatte Angst.

Aber dem war nicht genug. Er konnte sich so lange verstecken wie er wollte, hinter Thomas und den Unsäglichen verstecken, doch schlussendlich würde es ihn dennoch treffen, das wusste er.

Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was die Prophezeiung noch wert war, allerdings wusste er eigentlich auch, dass sie noch nie viel wert gewesen war. Der Einzige der ihr je einen Wert zugesprochen hatte war Voldemort. Erst hatte er sich eingeredet, dass er unbedingt etwas gegen einen Säugling unternehmen musste, und dann hat er Harrys Leben zerstört, um seinem eigenen Wahn zu entkommen. Den Bastard töten würde Harry dennoch, egal was Voldemort geplant hatte oder wie mächtig er geworden war.

Harry verlor sich ein wenig in den Gedanken an die Freiheit, die Freiheit nach Voldemort, seine letzte wirkliche Chance auf Glück. Doch er konnte daran keinen Gedanken verschwenden, bevor er nicht aktiv etwas tat.

Es war der vierte Tag. Der vierte Tag nachdem ihnen eröffnet wurde dass sie auf eine Selbstmordmission gehen würden. Er war am ersten Tag in in Hogwarts gewesen um dienstliche Dinge zu regeln. Denn die Schule sollte in seiner Abwesenheit nicht untergehen.

Der zweite Tag barg Überraschungen und einige beunruhigende Unterhaltungen. Hermine und Ron verhielten sich etwas anders als sonst, und er wusste noch immer nicht, ob Hermine auf ihre Mission gehen würde oder nicht. Doch die beiden hatten ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum gezogen um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Es war seltsam, zu Anfang, doch es wurde angenehmer, und irgendwann fühlte es sich an wie früher.

Es war nett gewesen, vor allem in der Gegenwart der Beiden zu sein, ohne von anderen Dingen belastet zu werden. Dann kam der dritte Tag, und damit das anstehende Gespräch mit Remus.

Sie hatten sich versöhnt, und über alles geredet, vor allem auch über Sirius und ein wenig über Harrys Eltern. Remus war es wirklich schlecht gegangen während Harry verschwunden war, und es besserte sich nicht wirklich nachdem Harry wieder auftauchte. Schließlich war er ein Anderer geworden, auf einmal von den Unsäglichen mitgenommen, und als einer von ihnen zurück gekommen. Remus vertraute den Unsäglichen nicht, es war unbekanntes Terrain, und am wenigsten vertraute er Thomas.

Normalerweise hätte Harry versucht, die Unsicherheit zu lüften, und Remus zu beruhigen, doch er konnte es nicht, er konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war, denn das stimmte vielleicht nicht einmal.

Doch daran zu denken war unsinnig. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, er musste sich fertig machen. Er konnte kein schweres Gepäck gebrauchen, und sie würde vielleicht auch nicht sonderlich viel haben auf der Reise. Harry war sich immernoch unsicher, wie sie reisen würden, allerdings hoffte er auf Kooperation von den anderen Staaten, was er dann aber doch wieder bezweifelte.

Es verflog die Zeit, und das obwohl Harry wartete, was er ein wenig seltsam fand. Als er sein Passwort rief und zur Zentrale gesaugt wurde, wieder aus dem Kamin trat, in diese weißen Gänge, wartete Thomas schon. Wortlos folgte er ihm.

Grimmige Gesichter erwarteten Harry, alle mit einer Mischung aus Ungeduld und Gram. Doch Harry ließ sich unberührt zwischen den Leuten auf einen Stuhl fallen. Sie saßen an einem runden Tisch, in einem weißen Raum der aussah wie jeder Zweite hier.

Normalerweise würde sich Harry unwohl fühlen, da Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, doch tatsächlich war er hier nicht anders als alle anderen auch. Er war einfach nur ein weiterer Unsäglicher, sich vorbereitend auf eine Mission, eine Mission die ebenfalls wie jede andere war, und wie jedes Mal bestand die Chance, dass er nicht wiederkam.

„Da wir alle hier sind, kommen nun die Missionsdaten. Es wird eine Folgemission, die an die Aufklärermission von Jason anschließt. Sein Bericht teilt Caroline gerade aus."

Caroline war eine Unsägliche aus Thomas Eingreifteam. Sie erinnerte Harry ein wenig an McGonnagal, nur viel jünger, aber sie wirkte ein wenig streng und mit einem Feuer in den Augen, das Harry selten zu Gesicht bekam.

Der Bericht von Jason hatte einen merkwürdigen Klang an sich, und man merkte selbst hier, dass er nicht wirklich gerne darüber sprach. Harry erfuhr in den Seiten des Berichts, dass Jason in Frankreich gefangen gehalten worden war, und geschnappt wurde nachdem er Beauxbatons verlassen hatte.

_Bei den Todessern handelte es sich nicht um routinierte Mitglieder, sondern lediglich um Fußvolk, welches vor der Schule einen Glückstreffer gelandet hatte. Sie hielten mich unprofessionell fest und auch ihre Flüche waren schlecht kanalisiert. Besonders ihren Cruciatus-Flüchen fehlte es an Kraft (höchstens acht von zwölf Dol)_

Und weiter unten:

_Am dritten Tag meiner Gefangenschaft brachten sie ein Muggelmädchen in meine Zelle. Sie vergewaltigten sie mehrfach und töteten sie schließlich. Als Gast musste ich dem Treiben beiwohnen. (Sinn?) Später kamen Schatten und verstärkten die Schutzzauber um den Kerker. Ich konnte dennoch entkommen, als ich am Abend Essen bekam. Denn der Todesser machte den Fehler, mich loszumachen und seinen Zauberstab wegzustecken. Offensichtlich glaubte er, dass ich zu geschwächt sei um etwas zu unternehmen._

Harry musste dabei ein wenig Grinsen. Manchmal waren Todesser doch nicht die Schlausten. Thomas holte ihn schnell aus den aufmunternden Gedanken, „Viele der Politiker, egal ob Muggel oder magisch, sind mittlerweile von den Eiden befallen, und wir wissen noch nicht, wie Voldemort sie aktiviert. Also müssen wir erstmal akzeptieren, dass wir alle Betroffenen festnehmen müssen."

„Warum?", fragte Caroline, die sich neben Harry gesetzt hatte-., „Selbst ein unbrechbarer Schwur vermag nicht den Willen des Leistenden zu brechen. Der größte Schaden ist der Tod der Betroffenen."

Thomas schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Nicht in diesem Fall. Tatsächlich scheinen die Betroffenen wie unter einem Konfundus-Zauber zu agieren, durch magische Beeinflussung dazu veranlagt, den Eid zu erfüllen. Aus quasifreien Entscheidungen."

Es herrschte für einen Moment Stille im Raum. „Was genau ist unser Missionsziel? Das erscheint mir nicht wie ein normaler Fall, der in die Zuständigkeit von Ermittlern fällt. Eine Truppe von Eingreifzauberern wäre vielleicht besser.", fragte Harry, aus einem merkwürdigen Impuls heraus.

Thomas sah in den Raum, „Es wird aus diplomatischen Gründen Ermittlungsmission genannt. Außerdem sitzen hier hauptsächlich Eingreifzauberer. Das Missionsziel ist, wie sich einige vielleicht denken können, das Eindämmern der Gefahr, die von der Aktivierung der Eide ausgeht. Wir haben alle Vollmachten, die nötig sind, um Schaden abzuwenden. Außerdem Personenschutz. Caroline?"

Caroline holte einen Umschlag heraus. Es waren Fotos von verschiedenen Menschen zu sehen, Fotos von verschiedenen mehr oder minder bekannten Persönlichkeiten, darunter tatsächlich auch die Direktorin von Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime. Die Funktion und der etwaige Wohnort waren am unteren Rand verzeichnet.

„Sind das bestätigte Ziele?", fragte ein Mann in Remus Alter, allerdings mit mehr Narben im Gesicht, und einem Ausdruck, der Kälte und Disziplin ausstrahlte. Caroline nickte zur Bestätigung und erklärte, „Jason hat Missionsdaten gesammelt, und diese Auswahl steht unter den Kandidaten für Angriffe in zwei Tagen."

Harry sah sich ebenfalls einige Fotos an. Eines fiel ihm sofort ins Auge. _Sebastian Delacour_. Harry musste die Stirn runzeln, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war der Mann Fleurs Vater. Am Unteren Rand war _Leitung der magischen Strafverfolgung in Frankreich_ vermerkt.

„Ich nehme an dass die Delacours längst im Schutz des Ordens wären, wenn sie offenen Schutz wollten, oder?", fragte Caroline.

Thomas räusperte sich, „Laut Einsatzbefehl haben die Unsäglichen selbständig die Betroffenen zu informieren. Allerdings schlage ich vor, dass wir uns erstmal bedeckt halten, denn wenn man von unserer Ankunft weiß, werden sich die Todesser vorbereiten. Der Einsatz bei den Delacours wird von mir, Potter und Caroline ausgeführt. Der Einsatz Maxime wird…", den Rest sparte sich Harry erstmal, und dachte ein wenig darüber nach, was er bisher durch Andere aufgeschnappt hatte.

Wenn Fleur wirklich mit Bill in engerem Kontakt stand, egal welcher Art, so stand wahrscheinlich bereits das Thema der Sicherheit ihrer Familie im Raum, und Harry ging davon aus, dass Bill im Auftrag von Dumbledore auch schon den Schutz des Ordens angeboten hatte. Wahrscheinlich dieser aber vom Patriarch der Familie angelehnt worden war, um das Gesicht der Delacour Familie zu wahren.

Als Harry seinen Namen hörte, wurde er wieder hellhörig. „Potter! Das Haus der Delacours ist ein altes magisches Anwesen, das heißt, dass Schutzzauber aktiv sind. Zur Wahrung der Sicherheit werden wir nicht mit den Schutzzaubern interferieren. Wir werden allerdings das Haus observieren. Den Personenschutz im Falle eines Angriffes lege ich in deine Hand. Ich und Caroline werden die Todesser ausschalten."

Harry musste schlucken, immerhin erinnerte er sich an seine letzte Begegnung mit dem inneren Zirkel, und diese Todesser hatten durchaus ihre Berechtigung, Mitglied im privaten Inzestclub von Voldemort zu sein.

Seine Aufgabe war keineswegs harmlos, egal, wie es sich anhörte. Thomas würde versuchen die Gegner auszuschalten, doch Harry war eine regelrechte Zielscheibe, wenn er sich um die Familie kümmern würde. Er hoffte nur, dass er alle lebend herausbringen konnte.

Die Missionseinweisung war zwar etwas ruhiger als die Vorherigen, doch Harry machte sich nichts vor; die kommenden Tage würden verdammt hart werden.

„Gibt es Fragen?", schnitt Thomas Stimme durch den Raum.

Der vernarbte Mann sprach auf, „Haben wir Kriegsrecht?"

Man hätte eine Nadel im Raum herunterfallen lassen können. Caroline schien empört, „August!"

Dass Harry nun auch den letzten Namen aus diesem Omega Team einem Gesicht zuordnen konnte, registrierte er nur beiläufig, denn auch er wartete gespannt auf Thomas Antwort

„Thomas, du wirst doch nicht…", setzte Caroline erneut an.

„Eigenes Ermessen.", schnitt Thomas Stimme dazwischen, samt wie ein Buttermesser, und so kalt dass Harry erneut schauderte, obwohl er mindestens genauso kalt geworden war, jedenfalls was seine Körpertemperatur anbelangte.

Thomas fuhr fort, „Laut Einsatzbefehl haben wir mit allen nötigen Mitteln Schaden von den Personen abzuwenden. Wer dazu zählt, ist nicht näher definiert. Den Rest macht ihr am besten mit den Paragraphenreitern aus.

Schließlich wurden sie aufgefordert, sich fertig zu machen, aber Harry brauchte nur seine Kampfkleidung und die Dinge, die er bei sich trug. Er hatte sowohl die Pistole als auch den Zauberstabhalter bei sich. Sein Abzeichen blitzte auf der Brust seiner Robe.

Harry trat aus dem Raum, und ging mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung des Transportraumes. Beiläufig grüßte er ein paar der Angestellten. Harry wollte zwar eigentlich nicht die Zentrale als Letztes sehen, so imposant der Gebäudekomplex auch war, aber naja.

Zu seiner Überraschung sah er Thomas vor sich, obwohl er vor ihm den Raum verlassen hatte, mit dem Direktor streitend.

„Mir blieb keine andere Wahl, Thomas, und das wissen sie ganz genau!", rief der Direktor empört.

Natürlich gab es schon wieder irgendwelche Querelen zwischen den Beiden. Harry konnte kaum erwarten, auf welche negative Weise sich das auf ihn auswirkte.

Jetzt allerdings hatte er wirklich keine Lust darauf, so ging er stur an ihnen vorbei, und wartete, bis sie sich verabschiedeten. Caroline wartete bereits im Transportraum. Thomas kam schließlich schnellen Schrittes zu ihnen.

„Potter, der Direktor hat uns die Tour vermasselt. Wenn wir bei den Delacours sind, müssen wir klingeln und fragen, ob wir ihre Ärsche retten dürfen. Ermusste ja unbedingt im französischen Ministerium rumschreien, dass wir von den Angriffen wissen.", erklärte Thomas angesäuert.

„Aber ist das nicht sowieso besser?", fragte Harry, den Sarkasmus in Thomas' Stimme ignorierend.

„Bist du taub? Die Hälfte von ihnen steht unter Eid, und die andere Hälfte hat etwas gegen die Unsäglichen. Die Beziehung zu den Mitgliedsstaaten war nie beschissener, einfach weil sich mittlerweile alle dumm anstellen. Mister Delacour weiß von dem Einsatz, und der Direktor hat mit dem Hoheitsrecht der IVZ argumentiert. Das ist ja gerade was uns gefehlt hat, die Staaten hassen uns weil wir ihre Souveränität untergraben. Und das war nicht alles."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. „Was denn noch?"

„Ich werde mitkommen." Ertönte eine sanfte Stimme hinter Thomas. Dort stand niemand anderes als Professorin Delacour, welche Harry etwas abschätzig musterte. Thomas richtete sich auf, die Uniform hatte er abgelegt, und er trug eine Art schwarzes T-Shirt, das allerdings nicht aus Stoff zu sein schien.

„Wir haben keine Zeit, ihr nehmt den Portschlüssel, ich bilde die Vorhut und passe auf dass die Verbindung nicht gekappt wird. Festhalten.", Thomas warf ihm einen Stab zu, „Der Standartportschlüssel, der verhindert, dass ihr abfallt."

Harry fing den Stab auf, und sofort verschwand Thomas, und für einen kurzen Moment schien seine Aura gewaltig, sie riss ein Loch in die Zauber um das Gebäude und bahnte sich ihren Weg nach Frankreich. Harry könnte einen so langen Weg im Leben nicht auf diese Weise zurücklegen.

Delacour und Caroline fassten den Portschlüssel an, und Caroline rief kurz ihre Kennung aus, und der Stab riss sie weg.

Die Reise schien endlos, Farben und Formen wirbelten an ihnen vorbei, doch noch bevor sie angekommen waren hörten sie Thomas Stimme in ihren Köpfen, „KONTAKT!"

Als Harry auf dem Laub aufschlug rollte er sich zur Seite, ein Todesfluch schlug neben ihm in den Boden ein. Er richtete sich schnell auf, und sah das Problem.

Thomas duellierte sich mit sechs Todessern, zwei davon waren sogar Schatten, und Harry wusste er musste schnell machen.

Sie standen auf einer kleinen Anhöhe im Wald, und Harry warf den Todessern sofort einen Explosionszauber vor die Füße. Doch drei von ihnen sprangen einfach die Anhöhe runter und, allen Gesetzen zum Trotz landeten sie _hinter_ Harry, welcher rumwuchtete, und sofort ausweichen musste.

Die Todesser hatten schwarze Auren, und Harry musste Cruciatusflüchen ausweichen. Er sandte selbst einige Flüche, doch sie waren schneller. Sie waren gut, allerdings nicht so gut wie Thomas, der immerhin Harrys Mentor war.

Harry ließ sich fallen und sandte eine Welle seiner Magie aus, der die Todesser umriss, und in den Dreck warf. Er richtete sich schnell auf, und schoss Todesflüche auf sie. Zwei wurden getroffen, der dritte disapparierte.

Neben Harry schlug ein weiterer Cruciatus ein. Die zwei Schatten duellierten sich mit Thomas und Delacour, der eine trug nicht einmal eine Maske. Harry blieb der Atem stecken. Das Gesicht kannte er irgendwoher. Diese braunen Haare und das höhnische Grinsen.

„Hallo, Potter, wie schön dich wiederzusehen.", rief er ihm zu, es hallte ein wenig im kühlen Wald.

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein. Er erkannte diese Stimme. Er kannte dieses Gesicht.

Beiläufig registrierte er, wie Thomas „Genug!" rief. Etwas zischte durch die Luft und der eine Schatten wurde regelrecht zerfetzt, Blut spritze auf den Waldboden. Der braunhaarige Schatten verschwand, mit einem mächtigen Aufflackern seiner Aura.

Harry atmete schneller, die kalte Luft brannte ein wenig in seinem Mund. Er kannte diese Stimme.

„Potter?", fragte Thomas, doch Harry registrierte das nicht mehr.

„_Willkommen ihr zwei.", ertönte die kalte Stimme, sie schnitt durch die Dunkelheit, in der er nur das Weinen von Ginny Weasley vernahm._

„_Was soll das, was wollt ihr?", hörte Harry sich rufen. Es war furchtbar kalt hier und ebenso dunkel._

„_Dich zerstören.", war die Antwort des Mannes._

_Es war kalt, und die Tatsache, dass Harry angekettet war, der Metallring um seine Hand seine Haut aufscheuerte, und er bei einer weinenden Ginny auf dem Boden saß, ließ Todesangst sein Herz ergreifen._

„_Der kleine Potter! Der kleine Harry Potter ist hier!", kam die hysterische Stimme von Bellatrix._

_Es fiel Licht in den Raum. Es war auf einmal so grell. Er lag auf kaltem grauen Stein, es klebte Staub an den roten Flecken auf dem Boden. Die Kette an der Harry war, war braun und rostig, das Gesicht von Bellatrix Lestrange grinste ihn durch die Gitterstäbe an._

_Harry riss seine Hand vom Boden und wollte sie angreifen, doch abrupt blieb er an der Kette hängen._

„_Crucio!", rief Bellatrix, und Harry schrie. Kräfte wirbelten in seinem Körper herum, es schmerzte, es schmerzte so sehr dass ihm übel wurde._

„_Oh, hat der kleine Potter schon genug?", kicherte Bellatrix._

„_Weißt du, ich fand den Folterfluch noch nie am Besten.", erklang die kalte Stimme des Mannes, welcher Harry angrinste. Ein kaltes und dreckiges Grinsen. Er fuhr fort, „Ich finde den psychologischen Faktor mit am Besten an der Folter."_

_Erst jetzt fiel Harrys Blick auf Ginny Weasley. Sie kauerte in einer Ecke, hielt sich, ihr war sehr kalt, sie zitterte und weinte. Langsam registrierte Harry, dass sie nackt war, und sich versuchte zu bedecken._

„_Ginny?", fragte Harry, und versuchte sich aufzurichten._

_Sie weinte nur noch mehr, Harry sah dass ihre Beine mit Schnitten versehen war. Harry las ‚Hure' in roter, weinender Schrift. Was hatten sie mit ihr gemacht?_

„_Ginny!", rief er nun._

_Bellatrix kicherte._

_Der Mann neben ihr grinste höhnisch._

„_Was wollt ihr? Lasst sie frei!", rief Harry, doch seine Stimme erstarb in seinem Hals._

„_Sind wir etwas taub geworden, Potter?", höhnte der Mann, „Wir werden dich vernichten, wir werden dich leiden lassen, deine Ängste offenlegen, deine Gedanken ins Absurde stürzen. Und wo wir gerade von Ängsten sprechen…", der Mann machte eine kleine Handbewegung, und plötzlich regte sich Ginny._

_Sie zuckte, sie schien zu krampfen, machte keine Anstalten mehr sich zu bedecken als sie anfangen musste zu schreien._

„_NEIN!", versuche Harry zu schreien, aber er war nicht annähernd laut genug._

_Bellatrix lachte wie bekloppt. „Oh der arme Harry Potter kann nichts tun. Wie traurig. CRUCIO!", der aggressive Fluch traf Ginny, und erneut begann sie zu schreien. Es war ein heller, hysterischer Schrei, ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei, voller Verzweiflung._

_Bei Ginnys weinender und ängstlicher Gestalt lachte der Mann kalt und dreckig auf, „Sehen sie sich an, die Hure Weasley pisst auf den Boden."_

_Nun lachte auch Bellatrix wieder._

_Der Mann richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und er wusste nicht mehr, wie ihm geschieht._

* * *

><p><strong>Kurze Zusammenfassung<strong>: Harry hat sich an eine kleine Szene während des Beginns seiner Gefangenschaft erinnert, er und Ginny wurden gefoltert von Bellatrix. Ein ihm unbekannter Mann (Schatten?) sagte ihm, dass man ihn zerstören wolle.


	33. Seelensplitter

„Potter! Bleiben Sie wach!", rief eine Frauenstimme aus der Ferne. Nur langsam kam Harry wieder zu sich, und bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr auf dem Waldboden lag.

„Erbärmlich Potter, du klappst ja bei jedem Scheiß um.", kam die schneidende Stimme von Thomas.

„Lass ihn, es ist immer ein Schock, wenn man seinem Peiniger begegnet. Oder was glaubst du weshalb er so fertig ist?", kam die sanfte Stimme von der Professorin.

„Vielleicht liegt's an der frischen Luft?", antwortete Thomas.

Harry versuchte sich langsam aufzusetzen, und seine Umgebung etwas besser wahrzunehmen. Er saß in einem Stuhl in einer Art Zelt, das irgendwie dem ähnelte, dass die Weasleys während der Meisterschaft benutzt hatten.

„Potter? Können sie mich verstehen?", fragte nun Carolinemit einer unangenehmen Lautstärke.

„Ja! Ich bin ja nicht taub.", sagte Harry mit gebrochener und schwacher Stimme.

„Okay. Sie sind in Ohnmacht gefallen, ein Reflex aus ihrer Gefangenschaft, um Schmerzen zu entgehen. Woran haben Sie sich erinnert?", fragte Caroline nun.

Harry suchte sein Gedächtnis ab. Er stand in dem Wald, und er erkannte die Stimme des Mannes, und dann… „Oh Gott.", flüsterte er.

„Ist schon gut. Solche Erinnerungen sind nie angenehm, aber jetzt wissen wir, warum du ohnmächtig geworden bist.", flüsterte Delacour.

Ihre Anwesenheit war ihm immernoch unangenehm, denn sie griff die seine auf eine merkwürdige Art an.

„Ist das normal? Ohnmächtig zu werden?", fragte Harry, jedoch an Thomas gewandt.

„Außer dir war das nur bei Emilia so.", antwortete Thomas.

„Also bei denen, die sich erholt haben?", fragte Harry nun.

„Potter!", rief Caroline empört, doch Thomas erhob beschwichtigend die Hand, „Kein Sorge, Caroline, ich bestreite ja nicht dass weder August noch ich sonderlich normal sind."

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Harry nun.

„Du warst zwei Stunden weg, mittlerweile sind wir auf einem Zwischenstopp, bevor wir bei den Delacours sind.", antwortete Caroline.

„Worum geht's?", fragte Harry.

Thomas ging kurz zum Zelteingang, und spähte raus. „Darum dich aufzupeppeln und die Todesser zu verfolgen, die disappariert sind. Sie haben Spuren hinterlassen in ihrer Eile."

„Und warum sind wir hier? Erwartest du ein Nest?", hakte Harry nach.

„Nein, allerdings etwas viel Interessanteres. Dumbledore wies mich an, an Orten mit einer bestimmten magischen Signatur zu suchen. Komm raus, und du spürst was ich meine."

Harry richtete sich langsam auf, und ging mit schweren Schritten in Richtung des Zelteinganges. Sie befanden sich in einem dichten Laubwald, auf den die kalte Wintersonne schien. Harry sah auf und erkannte eine kleine Höhle, die im Wald versteckt lag, doch er wagte nicht weiterzugehen.

Die Luft hier schien bedrohlich angespannt, und Harry hörte Flüstern aus der Höhle kommen. Er konzentrierte sich auf die magische Ladung, und spürte den Hass und die Wut in der Umgebung, als wäre sie seine eigene.

Er zog scharf die Luft ein. Thomas nickte bedächtig, „In der Tat klebt hier mehr schwarze Magie als an Voldemorts Bettlaken."

Harry musste trotz seiner schmerzenden Brust lachen, was er sogleich bereute. Thomas hingegen ignorierte ihn und sah abschätzig auf die Höhle, „Vollidioten, hierhin zu apparieren. Todesser werden auch immer dämlicher, langsam wird es langweilig. Wir werden die Höhle gleich untersuchen. Du bekommst vorher noch ein paar Tränke von Delacour, dann gehen wir."

Harry spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, und sah nach seinem Umdrehen in die weichen Augen der Französin - welche eigenartig akzentfrei sprach - und bemerkte, dass sie ihre Aura bis aufs Äußerste unterdrückte, dabei aber nichtmal mit der Wimper zuckte.

„So viel Selbstbeherrschung von einer Veela?", meinte Thomas etwas abschätzig.

„Für Mister Potter immer.", gab sie zurück, kein bisschen von seinem Ton aus der Fassung gebracht, allerdings hatte ihre Bemerkung auf gewisse Art gesessen, Harry konnte dem jedoch nicht ganz folgen.

Thomas Miene klärte sich augenblicklich auf, und er korrigierte seine Haltung, in die perfekte Wachhaltung, die er immer zeigte, und ließ sein Gesicht verhärten. Es war für Harry etwas beängstigend, doch die kleine Überläuferin hielt sich ganz ähnlich.

Harry musste einige Tränke runterschlucken, die ihm manchmal mehr oder minder wohlige Gefühle in der Magengegend verschafften, bevor sich die vier aufmachten, um zu der Höhle zu gehen.

„Vielleicht sollten sie zurückbleiben, Mrs. Delacour. Immerhin wollte wir doch nicht, dass sie sich mit schwarzer Magie anstecken, oder?", sprach Thomas.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich weiß mich abzuschirmen.", war die sanfte Antwort.

„Potter, das musst du auch tun. Du erinnerst dich an die Anwendung von Schattenmagie als Schutz des Geistes vor magischen Attacken? Das wäre ein passender Anwendungsfall."

Harry nickte und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

_Thomas stand vor Harry, den Zauberstab in der Hand. „Konzentriere dich. Baue eine Wand um deinen Geist, lasse deine Magie durch die arkanen Bahnen in deinem Kopf fließen."_

_Harrys Kopf fühlte sich etwas kalt bei der Übung an, seine Magie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch seinen Kopf, erkaltete die Adern und die Zellen, und Harry musste sich unwillkürlich schütteln._

_Doch er musste damit umgehen lernen. Thomas testete seine Abwehr, und nickte zufrieden. Er hatte es geschafft._

Harry schüttelte sich, um die Erinnerung zu verdrängen und sich zu konzentrieren. Er sah auf den harten, steinernen Boden, der teilweise von eingetretener Erde bedeckt war. Er atmete tief ein, und als er ausatmete, sah er kleine Wolken aus seinem Mund emporsteigen.

Die Kälte machte sich in seinem Kopf breit, und er sah wieder auf. Thomas musterte ihn kritisch, bevor er nickte, allerdings anfügte, es möge das nächste Mal doch bitte schneller gehen, worauf Harry die Augen verdrehte.

Sie liefen ein paar Schritte, und die Luft wurde immer bedrohlicher, Harry hätte schwören können, ein leises Zischen vernommen zu haben. Die Höhle war unnatürlich dunkel.

Als hätten sie seine Gedanken gelesen, fing die Hand der Professorin leicht Feuer, während Caroline einen Lumos beschwor.

Harry versuchte, seine Sinne mit magischer Hilfe auf die Sprünge zu helfen, doch die Dunkelheit schien stärker als er.

Langsam gingen sie voran, unn der Weg wurde spärlicher, sie wurden immer wieder durch Felsbrocken behindert, und mussten an der einen oder anderen Stelle klettern.

Die Höhle erwies sich als eine Sackgasse. „Na toll", rief Harry aus.

Thomas hob die Hand, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, und Harry beobachtete seinen Mentor, der an der Felswand entlang ging und sie abtastete. Es war dunkel, und nur schwer konnte er Thomas erkennen. Jede Bewegung von Harry schien in der Luft um sie nun bösartige Reaktionen der Magie auszulösen. Es war tödlich hier, und Harry spürte den kalten Griff der Angst um sein Herz.

„Wir werden ein Opfer brauchen, um weiterzugehen.", sagte Caroline sachlich.

Thomas nickte. „Caroline, du wirst das tun müssen, wir wissen nicht, wie die Magie auf mein oder Harrys Blut reagiert."

Bereitwillig ging Caroline zu Thomas, und schien ihrerseits die Wand zu prüfen. Irgendwo sah sie wohl etwas, denn sie nahm einen Dolch aus ihrem Umhang, und schnitt sich eine blutige Linie in die Hand.

Die Magie um Harry stürzte sich auf das Blut, und schien es aufsaugen zu wollen, kosten, wie einen guten Wein. Die wütende Magie um sie herum schien zu schwanken, und zu überlegen, ob sie sie töten würde.

Es geschah für einige Momente nichts, und Harry wagte es nicht einmal zu atmen.

Dann verschoben sich Steine, und Harry vernahm lautes Krachen und Knirschen, das durch die Höhle hallte.

Von selbst gingen nun Fackeln an den Wänden an, obwohl Harry hätte schwören können, das sie vorher nicht dort gewesen waren. Plötzlich fiel Licht überall hin, und Harry wurde fast geblendet. Der jähe Eindruck der kalten und dunklen Höhle erschrak ihn.

Thomas sah zu Boden, und Harry folgte seinem Blick. Sie standen auf etwas Schleimigen. Harry wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was das war, und die rötliche Farbe brachte ihn dazu, stur seinen Blick nach vorn zu richten.

Vor ihnen lag ein kleiner Höhlenstieg, aber Harry konnte nicht erkennen ob es dort vielleicht weiter hinunter ging. Die Professorin zog scharf die Luft ein, als würde sie sich an etwas erinnern.

Caroline schien irritiert, und sie sprach es aus, „Thomas, ist das nicht…"

„Klappe!", rief er ihr scharf zu.

Harry war irritiert von dem Ausbruch von Thomas, welcher sich nun stark zu konzentrieren schien.

„Potter! Nehmen sie meinen Arm. Caroline! Sie kennen die Koordinaten, nehmen sie Delacour mit!", bellte Thomas.

Harry gehorchte zügig, und ehe er Thomas' Arm berührt hatte, wurden sie auch schon weggezogen.

Die Magie um sie schien nicht weniger bedrohlich zu werden, und mit hoher Geschwindigkeit krachte Harry auf den grasigen Boden.

Der Himmel war plötzlich dunkel, beunruhigend dunkel, und das Gras war verwelkt. Die Bäume um sie herum hatten keine Blätter, und auf dem Boden war vermodertes Laub.

Das Haus vor dem sie standen war alt, sehr alt, man sah die klobigen Rundbögen, und das Holzdach, das nicht zu dem Rest passen wollte. Es war ein großes Haus, keine Frage, doch Harry erkannte, wie die Zeit an dem Haus nagte.

In dem Haus vernahm Harry Flüstern, ein tausendfaches Flüstern und ein Zischen, welches Furcht einflößend hallte.

Harry richtete sich auf. Thomas machte kreisende Bewegungen mit der Hand. Harry lief nach rechts, vorbei an den Fenstern des Hauses, entlang an der kalten und brüchigen Steinwand. Er stand vor einem Stall. Er sah Knochen und verfaultes Fleisch, tote Dinge in einer toten Umgebung.

Undefinierbares hing in Fetzen von den Balken des Stalles, und das Holz war schwach und zerstört, als hätte der Tod herabgeregnet und alles zerfressen.

Die Steinwand zum Haus war eingebrochen, und Harry schritt vorsichtig nach vorn. Der Boden unter ihm war mit der Zeit kalt und hart geworden, seine Schritte waren leise und hell. Der Stein verpulverte, als er ihn anfasste, und er schien jede Flüssigkeit abzusaugen. Harry hob sein Bein und trat in das Haus.

Der Holzboden gab nach, als er eintrat, und Harry versank ein wenig, doch der Morast unter dem Haus hielt seinem Gewicht stand. Es war dunkel hier, unnatürlich dunkel, wie in der Höhle. Die Wand war brüchig, und auch hier hing der Tod, und vertrocknetes Blut formte Worte an der Wand. _Toujours Pur._

In der Mitte des Raumes war ein kleines Podest auf dem lag etwas, was Harry nicht ausmachen konnte, doch das Zischen intensivierte sich, wurde bösartiger, wurde tödlich. Harrys Sinne wurden von schwarzer Magie geblendet, und etwas griff seinen Geist an.

„Thomas!", rief Harry nun, und kurze Zeit später schritt Thomas von der anderen Seite des kleinen niedrigen Raumes auf ihn zu.

Den Blick hatte er sogleich auf dem Podest und schien es zu analysieren.

„Doch nicht im Ernst oder?", flüsterte Thomas, entrüstet, und Harry verstand es nicht.

Thomas machte langsam einen Schritt vor den anderen.

„Wir sind in einem alten Anwesen der Familie Black, oder vielmehr einem kleinen Geheimversteck. Von seiner Existenz wissen die Unsäglichen durch Charlus Potter, der eine Black geheiratet hatte. Die Zeiten damals waren sehr schwierig, und seine Frau wurde entführt, um die Hochzeit zu verhindern. Sie verband ein Seelenband, und das suchte man zu brechen. Aber das Haus wurde eigentlich… Es sah auch mal besser aus, Potter.", erklärte Thomas mit leiser und bedachter Stimme.

„Was ist das hier, Thomas?", fragte Harry, und er bemerkte, wie erschöpft er war von den ständigen Attacken auf seinen Kopf.

„Er hat doch nicht wirklich…", setzte Thomas an, und hielt inne.

Doch nach einem kurzen Moment machte Thomas etwas, das Harry zurückweichen ließ. Thomas ließ seine Aura frei, und eine Welle aus mächtiger Schattenmagie machte sich im Raum breit, und schwang mit, bis Harrys Sinne völlig verblendet waren.

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was das Dinge zu bieten hat.", flüsterte Thomas nun herausfordernd.

Dann sah er Harry an. „Potter, tust du mir einen gefallen? Sag mal irgendwas auf Parsel."

Harry erinnerte sich an sein Training, _Potter, Parsel ist eine morphologische Fähigkeit, es gibt kein Grund, es nicht mehr zu können._

Er dachte an eine Schlange, und malte sie sich in seinem Kopf aus, und zischte, „Öffnen."

Sofort stürzten seine Sinne wieder ab, er wurde gegen die Wand geworfen, und mächtige Magie erfüllte den Raum, und versuchte zu Töten.

Doch das war nicht, was Harry in Starre versetzte. Thomas stand vor dem Artefakt, scheinbar unberührt, er fasste es sogar an. Es war als würde seine Magie mit der schwarzen Magie im Raum kämpfen.

„Tom, das hast du nicht wirklich getan, oder? Bist du wirklich so dumm?", fragte Thomas in den Raum, und die tödliche Magie stürzte auf ihn ein, doch eine unsichtbare Macht, die von Thomas ausging, hielt sie davon ab.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Was soll das hier, Tom?", fragte Thomas nun, und Harry bemühte sich, gegen die Kraft des Objekts anzukommen, welches begann ihn wegzudrücken.

Und dann spürte er etwas, was er lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Sein Kopf wollte explodieren, und gleißender Schmerz breitete sich von seiner Narbe aus.

„_Potter, wie schön dich hier zu sehen. Darf ich fragen, was ihr vorhabt?", _zischte es in seinem Kopf.

Harry, suchte die Quelle des Angriffes, und versuchte, sie rauszuhalten, doch durch den Schmerz in seiner Stirn war es verdammt schwer.

„_Wie ich spüre, greift der Erzverräter mich an. Bitte bestell ihm schöne Grüße das nächste Mal. Weißt du überhaupt, zu wessen Füßen du, was du weißt, gelernt hast? Hast du eine Ahnung, was er ist? Frage ihn nach den ersten Schattenmagiern. Frage ihn, warum du so bist. Und wenn du schon dabei bist, frage ihn nach deiner Narbe. Fragen über Fragen. Und wenn du fertig bist, frage ihn doch, warum Dumbledore das alles vor dir verheimlicht hat."_

Das Letzte war für Harry schwer zu hören, denn langsam bekam er seine Sinne wieder, und die Stimme wurde immer leiser. Er bemerkte, dass Thomas Magie die schwarze Magie der Umgebung zerschlug, und es viel Harry etwas leichter, die Präsenz aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Der Raum klärte sich etwas auf. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Caroline am Eingang stand, und mit offenem Mund in den Raum starrte.

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter signalisierte ihm, dass Delacour vor ihm stand. „Ich werde Sie jetzt heilen, versuchen sie sich zu entspannen.", sagte sie mit weicher Stimme.

Erst jetzt, wo der Schmerz seiner Narbe nachließ, spürte er, dass er seinen Arm verletzt hatte.

Thomas stand nun da, nur noch seine Aura pulsierte, und flackerte wild, und bäumte sich auf, als wollte sie ihn zerbrechen, zerreißen, bis er nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war. Doch er hielt stand, und sie beruhigte sich langsam. Harry wollte auch nur ungern einen Dementor als Mentor. Er grinste ein wenig bei dem Wortspiel, vielleicht auch vor Erleichterung.

Schließlich sah Harry, was in Thomas Hand lag, und was sie so machtvoll angegriffen hatte.

Es war ein kleiner Ring, doch Harry erkannte nicht, wie genau er aussah. Er versuchte sich, mit Hilfe von Delacour aufzurichten, und es gelang ihm mühsam. Er stand mit wackeligen Beinen nun vor Thomas, welcher bedächtig auf den Ring schaute.

„Thomas? Was war das?", fragte Harry nun.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen! Ist es das, was ich denke? Ein Seelensplitter?", fragte nun Caroline.

Doch Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. „Das habe ich auch erst gedacht. Und es war auch Voldemort in diesem Ring, doch etwas war anders. Ich kann es schwer beschreiben, aber ich habe einen Verdacht."

„Wollen Sie den uns auch mitteilen?", fragte nun Delacour.

„Noch nicht. Erstmal muss ich Harry hier auf den Stand bringen, auf dem ihr seid. Und wenn ihr mir einen Gefallen tun könntet, draußen schleichen sich Todesser an. Fesseln und befragen."

Wie aus Reflex zog Harry seinen Zauberstab, doch zu spät, denn Caroline war bereits aus dem Haus gestürmt, und schoss Flüche.

Harry rannte ihr nach, und vor den toten Bäumen standen zwei Todesser, die nach hinten hechteten, um Schutz zu suchen. Harry entsandte einen Kraftstoß, der die modernden Bäume zerbarst, und die Todesser ohne Schutz hinterließ, worauf Caroline sie schockte und fesselte.

„Warum die Höhle vorhin?", fragte Harry.

„Das ist eine Ablenkung. Dem Eindringling soll suggeriert werden, dass man weiter hinuntersteigen muss, doch dort erwartet einen nur der Tod. Allerdings ist nach dem Blutopfer in der Magie um einen herum deutlich zu spüren, wo man hin muss. Abwehr der alten Familie Black. Komm, demaskieren wir die beiden Idioten."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Idioten doch tatsächlich Crabbe und Goyle Junior waren, eine Tatsache, die Harry die Übelkeit in den Magen trieb.

„Was machen dir hier? Die sollten doch in Hogwarts sein!", rief Harry aus.

Caroline zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, „Ennervate!"

Etwas dümmlich blinzelte Crabbe ein paar Mal, bevor er geschockt auf Harry starrte, „Potter!"

„Crabbe. Wie schön dich hier zu sehen. Kannst du mir sagen, was du hier machst?", fragte Harry abfällig. Er hatte wirklich nicht die Lust, bei diesem Abschaum einen auf nett zu machen.

„Fick dich.", war die Antwort, „Der dunkle Lord wird dich vernichten!"

Harry sah rot. Eigentlich war er garnicht auf die beiden Idioten hier wütend, sondern vielmehr auf Voldemort. Er schlug Crabbe ins Gesicht, und ein lautes Knacken verriet ihn, dass er dem Idioten die Nase gebrochen hatte.

„Potter!", rief Caroline empört, doch Harry reagierte nicht, sondern hob den steifen Crabbe hoch, und würgte ihn gegen den Baum.

„Also warum bist du hier?", fragte Harry mit gepresster Stimme.

„I-Ich… Ich weiß es nicht…", sagte Crabbe, allerdings brauchte Harry nicht einmal dessen Gedanken zu lesen, um zu wissen, dass das eine Lüge war.

Caroline legte Harry die Hand auf die Schulter, „Harry, beruhig dich."

Dann fiel Harry etwas ein. Die beiden konnten nicht wirklich erwarten, dass sie sie hier überwältigen könnten, immerhin waren sie nur zu zweit, und auch noch doof. Und er war mit drei mächtigen Zauberern hier. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. „Sie sollen uns hinhalten!"

Und wie aufs Stichwort hallte Thomas aufgeregte Stimme durch ihre Köpfe, „SOFORT WEG HIER!"

Caroline packte Harry, ehe der reagieren konnte, und Harry spürte, wie sie mit ihm disapparieren wollte. Doch bevor sie verschwanden sah Harry, wie im Haus derart schwarze Magie sich verbreitete, dass es ihm die Sinne raubte und ihm übel wurde. Eine gewaltige Welle drohte sie zu packen, eine Welle, die das Haus zerbarst.

Dann verschwanden sie.

Harry stand wieder auf dem normalen Waldboden, und wandte sich panisch um. Er sah in einer kleinen Welle aus Feuer die Professorin ankommen, und drehte sich nochmals um. Caroline nickte hinter ihm der Professorin zu, doch Thomas erschien nicht.

„Wo ist Thomas?", fragte Harry, „Wir müssen ihm helfen!"

Caroline packte ihn an den Schulten, „Potter, bleiben sie hier! Das ist ein Befehl!"

Harry gehorchte. Es herrschte Stille im Wald.


	34. Prophezeiung

Der Weg in das Unbekannte verlief für Ron sehr schnell und sehr, sehr gehetzt. Remus war bei ihm, und er leitete ihn von Portschlüssel zu Portschlüssel, apparierte mit ihm und zwischendrin mussten sie auch mehrere Kilometer laufen. Als sie zum letzten Mal appariert waren, fing Remus an ihm zu erzählen, was genau ihn erwarteten würde, und wo. Sie trafen Freyja, die sie das letzte Stück begleitete. Alles nur, um schließlich in dieser Umgebung zu knien.

Ron war von Remus für diesen Moment geschult worden. Er hatte ihm beigebracht, was er sagen sollte, und auch dass er jede Frage, so seltsam sie auch scheinen mochte, beantworten musste. Er wusste auch, dass die hier lebenden Wesen, wenn sie wollten in der Sprache sprechen konnten, die er verstand. Das erleichterte ihn sehr, denn das war seine Hauptsorge gewesen. Doch der tatsächliche Eindruck dieser Präsenz vor ihm machte ihn nervös.

„Hallo, Freyja. Schön, dass du zu Hause bist."

Ron wagte es nicht, aufzusehen, doch er wusste, dass sie in sich in einem recht prunkvollen Saal befanden und eine Frau vor ihnen stand, in weiß gewandet. Sie begrüßte sie erhobenen Hauptes, mit einem fordernden und Gefahr versprechendem Blick, welcher aus all den feindseligen Blicken, die sie erhalten hatten, herausstach. Als Ron merkte, dass er sie nun doch direkt angesehen hatte, wandte er sich schnell wieder ab und senkte den Blick.

Freyja hingegen fand das alles natürlich normal, und so richtete sie sich aus ihrer knienden Position auf, doch Remus bedeutete Ron mit einem Blick, dass sie noch nicht dasselbe tun durften. Zur Begrüßung hatte Freyja die Arme ausgebreitet und stand so vor der thronenden Frau vor ihnen.

„Sind das der Wolf und der Krieger, Freyja?"

Meinte sie mit Krieger etwa Ron? Dieser war irritiert, und auch Remus runzelte die Stirn. Als Ron auf die andere Seite sah, und Freyjas überraschten Gesichtsausdruck erkannte, verstand er, dass das offensichtlich etwas Bedeutendes war. Remus hatte Ron vorgewarnt, dass er womöglich als Lehrling gelten würde, und auch so behandelt würde.

„Krieger!", bellte die Frau, in einem scharfen Tonfall.

„Ja, Göttliche?", antwortete Ron sogleich, und versuchte sich an möglichst alle Fragen zu erinnern, deren Antworten ihm Remus beigebracht hatte.

„Zu welchem Zweck seid ihr hier?", fragte die Göttliche.

„Unsere Welt ist in Gefahr, unsere gesamte Bevölkerung. Wir suchen hier Antworten."

„Antworten auf was?"

„Eine dunkle Macht hat unsere Welt im Griff, und sie scheut keine Mittel und auch keine Wege, unsere Welt zu unterwerfen. Wir fürchten sie hat dabei auch einen Weg hierher gefunden."

Die Antwort war das Beste, was Ron aufbringen konnte, wenn er ehrlich war. Er hatte natürlich einiges über die nordische Mythologie gelesen, auch über Freyja (wobei er hoffte, dass nicht alles zutraf was gedichtet wurde), und er wusste, wo sie hier waren. Aber das Lesen bereitete ihn mit Nichten vor auf das tatsächliche Sprechen mit den… waren es Götter? Ron wusste es nicht.

Was er aber wusste war, dass hier eine uralte Präsenz herrschte, eine vollkommene Magie sich über das Land erstreckte und ein leises Flüstern in jedem noch so kleinem Lebewesen lag. Es war als wohnten in allem hier antike Seelen.

„Wolf! Warum belästigt ihr uns mit euren weltlichen Angelegenheiten? Es ist beschämend genug, dass mein Bruder eine Freyja zu euch gesandt hat!"

„Göttliche, Tom Riddle hat Kontrolle über zumindest eine Art der alten Magie bekommen, die diesen Ort beschützt."

Darauf wurde die Frau ungehalten, und ihre Stimme schien sich zu doppeln, „Und wer trägt die Schuld daran?"

War das eine rhetorische Frage? Ron hatte keine Zeit darüber zu grübeln, denn sie fuhr fort, „Betrogen wurden wir von euch! Was fällt euch ein, hier vor uns zu treten und von uns Antworten für etwas zu verlangen, was IHR zu verschulden habt! Odin würde euch köpfen lassen!"

Nein, sie waren nicht in Valhallah, und nach diesem Satz war Ron auch sehr froh darüber.

„Bodenlose Arroganz und eine beschämende Einstellung gegenüber eurem eigenes Vermächtnis! Wir waren besorgt um eure Rasse, die ihr eure eigene Vergangenheit nicht mehr kanntet, und die großen Meister eurer Geschichte vergessen habt, und haben euch auf den Pfad geführt, der euch wieder zu wahrer Größe führen könnte und was macht ihr? Zeigt uns, dass es besser ist, wenn ihr vergesst, zeigt, dass es besser ist, wenn ihr eurem Schicksal überlassen würdet! Wir geben euch Stärke und Wahrheit und ihr beutet die Stärke aus und statt Wahrheit zu verbreiten tötet ihr euresgleichen in einem Maße und mit einer Brutalität, die ich nie gesehen habe! In Kammern gepfercht, erstickt und verbrannt habt ihr euresgleichen!"

Ron kannte die Geschichte. Albus Dumbledore und Gellert Grindelwald, die zwei großen Magier ihrer Zeit, hatten sich zuerst zusammengeschlossen, um die Welt zum Besseren zu führen - jedenfalls dachten sie das. Am Ende hatte Albus erkannt, dass es nicht der richtige Weg war, und Grindelwald hatte sich mit Hitler zusammen getan. Grindelwald half den Nazis, die von ihnen verhassten Juden überall wo sie konnten zu verfolgen und auszulöschen und im Gegenzug halfen sie ihm mit seinen abscheulichen Experimenten an Menschen. Sie hatten eine stetige Zufuhr an Nachwuchs an die Schatten geliefert und ein Imperium aufgebaut, das in der magischen Welt noch viel länger hielt als es in der Muggelwelt getan hatte.

Doch was hatte das mit dieser Welt zu tun? Hatten sie irgendetwas… Rons Gehirn setzte aus, als er Lunas Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte, „_Es heißt, man hätte dort etwas vor den Nazis versteckt." _und _„Ich glaube, was er sucht, ist zu mächtig für einen Menschen, selbst für einen dunklen Lord."_

Hatten sie irgendetwas aus der Welt hier mitgenommen? Oder hatten sie verschollenes Wissen aufgedeckt und irgendetwas hier gefunden? Irgendetwas Mächtiges musste es sein, allerdings konnte Ron sich viele Dinge vorstellen, die mächtig sein musste. Vielleicht hatten sie ja die Bibliothek von Alexandria gefunden.

„Freyja, geh. Nimm den Wolf mit."

Freyja war abermals überrascht, und auch Remus wollte erst protestieren, doch folgte er Freyja dann doch schnell aus dem Saal heraus. Ron war nun allein mit der Göttlichen.

„Richte dich auf, Krieger."

Das tat er. Er hatte es sowieso langsam satt, den Boden anzusehen. Der Thron ruhte auf einer kleinen goldverzierte Treppe und Ron fragte sich, ob hier alles so prunkvoll war.

Die Göttliche war eine Frau Mitte dreißig, welche ihn hochmütig ansah, ihre schwarzen Haare ganz ähnlich frisiert wie Freyjas. Wenn Ron darüber nachdachte, stand er hier womöglich vor einer Weiteren.

„Ich bin Freyja, die Göttliche, auserwählt von meiner Generation diesen Klan und dieses Land zu führen. Das Mädchen, welches bei euch war, ist eine der wenigen Freyjas, die von einem Odin gezeugt wurde. Sie hat eigens ausgewählt, wen sie hierhin mitnimmt, und auch ihr ist euer Anliegen nahe. Doch die Frage ist, warum gerade du. Sprich, Krieger, was macht dich so besonders?"

Durch Rons Gehirn schossen so viele mögliche Entgegnungen durch, doch keine davon war eine Antwort. Doch Freyja, welche sich offenbar widersetzt hatte, zu gehen, nahm ihm das Antworten ab.

„Ich glaube er ist ein Wiederkehrer."

„Freyja! Ich befahl dir dich zu entfernen!"

„Nein! Hört mich an!"

Die Göttliche besah sich die Freyja für einige Zeit, bevor sie seufzte, „Nun gut. Sprich."

„Die Nornen haben es vorausgesehen, Teile der Prophezeiung sind sogar in die sterbliche Welt übergetreten!"

„Wovon sprichst du?", rief die Göttliche ungehalten, und eine gefährliche Aura umgab sie.

„Der Auserwählte, Gleichgewicht zu schaffen, das Schicksal des Kriegers ist mit seinem verbunden in Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft! Sie sind jene, welche die Stränge zusammenführen! So steht es ebenfalls in der Sagung der Nornen! Ihr habt sie selbst bezeugt!"

Ron verstand nichts von dem Gesagten, doch den Verweis auf Harry verstand er sehr wohl, doch nicht was das mit ihm zu tun hatte. Klar, er war Harrys bester Freund, allerdings würde er nicht so weit gehen zu sagen sie wären „verbunden", was immer das hieß. Wahrsagen war schließlich noch nie so seine Stärke gewesen.

Die Frau hielt kurz inne. Schließlich sagte sie, „Ich erwäge es. Geh nun."

Freyja nickte und die Frau wandte sich Ron zu, der wie angewurzelt vor ihr stand.

„Wenn Freyja recht behält, und du wirklich der bist von dem wir sprachen, dann liegen große Dinge vor dir. Doch so einfach überzeugst du mich nicht davon, dass du würdig bist. Große Dinge sind verdient und nicht geschenkt.

Es ist wahr, dass von euch gesprochen wurde. Allerdings ist das Leben, das du führst, unbedeutend. Es wird viele wie dich geben, viele die noch geboren werden, so wie es viele vor dir gab, die wie du waren. Wenn du würdig bist, dann wird das Urteil auf dich fallen. Doch bevor wir uns offenbaren, und ihr mit unserem Wissen wieder unzählige Euresgleichen tötet, werdet ihr euch beweisen müssen. Ihr werdet tun, was ich sage und - bei den alten Geistern, ihr werdet mich nicht enttäuschen.

Es ist uns ein Dorn im Auge, dass man es schaffte, dem von uns Auserwählten, dem Phönix, das Wissen abzunehmen, welches wir euch wieder gegeben hatten. Nun ist uns klar, dass so manches Wissen von der Menschheit besser vergessen wird und bleibt."

Sie schritt von dem Thron auf Ron zu.

„Uns ist klar, dass der Phönix noch unter euch läuft. Er hat den Verräter besiegt und seinem Schicksal zugeführt. Wir dachten, er wäre in der Lage, Gleichgewicht zu schaffen, doch dieses Urteil ist jemand anderen zuteil. Hoffen wir, dass euer Freund dazu in der Lage ist.

Ebenso wissen wir, dass der Überläufer unter euch wandert, unter dem Banner des Lichtes, im Schatten des Phönixes. Doch der Phönix beutet ihn aus, hält ihn von seinem Schicksal ab, die Fäden die den Überläufer in eurer Welt halten, werden bröckeln und die Stränge laufen zusammen. Krieger, höre was ich sage, und passe gut auf.

Die Schlange ist im Kampf gegen ihren Feind, gegen den Feind, den sie fürchtet, vor dem sie fliehen will. Sie wird das alte Wissen benutzen, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Höre was ich sage, Krieger, so ist es und so wird es geschehen."

Als sie das sagte, diese Worte, umhüllte sie ein goldener Schein und Ron wich mehrere Schritte zurück, denn die Macht, die sie ausstrahlte, war unglaublich. Ron sah die Macht in alle Richtungen strahlen, und es schien als würde sie mehr als nur diesen Raum füllen. Das Wort, das sie danach sprach, wurde von Millionen Stimmen begleitet.

* * *

><p>Die Teekanne fiel zu Boden. Die Schüler schreckten zusammen. Parvati Patil starrte mit großen Augen ihre Professorin an.<p>

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Professor Trelawney?"

Diese jedoch machte mit dem Arm hektische Bewegungen, als würde sie versuchen, nach etwas zu greifen, und atmete schwer ein. Sie stieß weitere Dinge um, einen Stapel Papier, und ihre Tasse. Schnell folgte der Tisch.

Dann schienen Kräfte durch ihren Körper zu zucken, und sie sprach, die letzten noch tuschelnden Schüler verstummten, „**Die dunkle Lord wird den Weg finden, den er sucht, und die Stränge laufen zusammen. Die Zeit naht heran, erzählt in der Völuspá, an der alles dem Ende zukommt, und das Gleichgewicht hergestellt werden muss, damit die Erde sich würdig zeigt, auch einen weiteren Zyklus zu kreisen. Die Stränge werden zusammenlaufen, so wurde es erzählt, so wurde es geschrieben, so wird es geschehen!"**

Die Schüler waren starr vor Schreck, und Parvati stand auf, und rannte so schnell sie konnte zum Büro des Direktors. Dort traf sie McGonnagal, die gerade im Begriff war zu gehen.

„Miss Patil, was soll das?", fragte die Professorin.

„Professor McGonnagal! Ich muss dringend zu Professor Dumbledore!"

„Wieso? Was wollen sie von ihm, was sie nicht auf mit ihrem Hauslehrer besprechen können? Oder mit der Professorin in deren Unterricht sie sein müssten?"

„Um sie geht es! Sie hat eine Prophezeiung gesprochen! Bitte, ich…"

„Miss Patil, Professor Trelawney spricht regelmäßig Prophezeihungen aus, die von minderer Qualität sind", das war wohl eine Untertreibung, „Es gibt keinen Grund, deswegen so ein Theater zu machen!"

Die Verachtung in der Stimme von McGonagall war sehr deutlich zu hören.

„Aber Professor McGonagall, es…"

„Ich bin sicher, dass ihre Professorin noch viel mehr spannende Dinge zu erzählen hat, wenn sie sich jetzt bitte wieder dem Unterricht zuwenden würden!"

„Aber…"

„Gehen sie! Verschwenden sie nicht ihre und erst recht nicht meine Zeit!", schnaufte McGonagall.

Doch als sich Parvati abwenden wollte, schritt Hagrid auf sie zu.

„Professor McGonagall, die Zentauren spielen verrückt, ich muss sofort zu Professor Dumbledore! Es geht um eine Prophezeiung!"

Auf diese Unterbrechung seufzte McGonagall, doch ihre Nasenflügel verrieten noch immer etwas Verärgerung. Schließlich schritt Parvati direkt hinter dem Riesen in das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Minerva, was ist los?"

„Ich denke das sagen Ihnen Miss Patil und Hagrid lieber selbst.", schnaubte sie.

Der alte Schulleiter sah sie erwartend an. Parvati schritt vor, „Professor Trelawney hat eine Prophezeiung gemacht! Eine richtige! Bitte glauben Sie mir, Sir, es ist…"

„Was war der Inhalt der Prophezeiung?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Es geht um Voldemort!", sagte Parvati und für einen Moment war der Schulleiter überrascht und McGonagall schnaubte abermals.

Dumbledore schritt auf sie zu, „Und Sie, Hagrid? Hörten Sie von den Zentauren dasselbe?", der Riese nickte nur stumm und Dumbledore schritt wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch zu.

„Albus, Sie können doch nicht wirklich in Betracht ziehen, dass diese…"

„Minerva, seien Sie doch so freundlich und helfen unserer jungen Miss Patil, die Erinnerung an die Prophezeiung zu extrahieren. Ich hole das Denkarium."

„Sie haben ein Denkarium?", fragte Parvati aufgeregt, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte.

Mit einem noch immer noch sehr ungehaltenem Gesichtsausdruck schritt Professor McGonagall auf sie zu und befahl ihr barsch, „Halten sie sich den Zauberstab an die Schläfe. Gut. Nun denken sie angestrengt an die Prophezeiung, die sie eben gehört zu haben scheinen. Sprechen sie nun _memoria recondi_."

Parvati versuchte, ihren Schritten zu folgen, doch als sie den Zauberstab wieder absetzte, schien es nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis zu bringen, denn McGonagall wurde ungeduldig, „Das war nicht richtig! Nun machen Sie schon Miss Patil!"

„Ich versuchs ja!", rief Parvati entsetzt. Alle Augen waren auf ihr und McGonagall war nicht gerade nett!

Der Schulleiter hingegen schritt auf McGonagall zu und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schuler, „Minerva, es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Das sagen Sie vielleicht, Albus, aber diese grässliche Wahrsagerei bringt nichts als Unglück! Ich kann nicht verstehen warum wir uns das anhören sollten!", rief sie empört, und Parvati spürte die Verzweiflung in der Stimme ihrer Hauslehrerin.

Sie war auch so geschockt, dass sie vergessen hatte, es noch einmal zu versuchen. Der Schulleiter schritt auf sie zu, „Wenn Sie erlauben helfe ich Ihnen, meine Liebe.", worauf Parvati nur stumm nicken konnte.

Der alte Zauberer setzte seinen Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe, „Denken sie an die Prophezeiung. Ich helfe Ihnen dabei."

Parvati fühlte ein kleines Kitzeln hinter ihrer Stirn, und die Erinnerung an die Prophezeiung kam sehr deutlich in den Vordergrund, als könnte sie an nichts Anderes denken. Dann zog der Schulleiter seinen Zauberstab weg, und an ihm hing ein kleiner silbriger Faden.

Dumbledore schritt auf einen Schrank zu, und Parvati wartete geduldig. McGonagall war auch bei ihm, und wenig später tauchten sie beide wieder aus dem Denkarium auf, und Parvati hoffte, nun langsam gehen zu dürfen, denn die Professoren waren offensichtlich alle nicht glücklich mit der Situation.

Der Schulleiter wandte sich ihr noch einmal zu. „Miss Patil, danke dass sie zu uns gekommen sind. Sie können gehen. Bringen Sie bei Gelegenheit Sybill doch ein paar Narzissen mit."

Parvati nickte und verabschiedete sich schnell. Sie verschwand hinter der Tür, nur noch begleitet von Dumbledores Stimme,

„Wie es scheint, müssen wir unsere Pläne beschleunigen. Ich reise zu Thomas, ich glaube, er benötigt gerade meine Hilfe."

* * *

><p>Anm. der Betaleserin: ENDLICH KOMMEN DIE NAZIS AUS DEM PROLOG WEGEN DENEN ICH DIE GESCHICHTE ÜBERHAUPT ANGEFANGEN HABE WIEDER REIN! (WEIL ICH EIN GEMEINER MENSCH BIN) PS ICH BIN KEIN NAZI<p> 


	35. Minderjährig

Gegen Abend kamen sie am Anwesen an. Harry hatte ein schreckliches Gefühl in der Magengegend, denn als sie dort ankamen, und ein Zelt aufschlugen, waren sie zu dritt. Thomas fehlte noch. Obwohl Caroline ihn mehrfach beruhigen wollte, konnte Harry einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Er hatte die Explosion gesehen, und er hatte diese grässliche schwarze Magie gespürt, wie sie sich breitmachte. Kein Mensch hätte das überleben können.

Caroline schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Vielleicht bringt es nichts, dir einfach zu sagen, dass du abwarten sollst, aber das ist es eigentlich. Ich sage dir warum ich so ruhig bin. Ich weiß wie mächtig Thomas ist und wie unglaublich zäh. So etwas bringt ihn nicht um. Nein, er wird uns noch sehr lange auf die Nerven gehen. Ich weiß das schien sehr beeindruckend, diese Explosion und alles, aber Thomas ist weit mächtiger als das. Er hat es überlebt."

Harry schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, „Und warum haben wir nicht auf ihn gewartet?"

„Weil es nicht sicher war. Die Explosion wird bei einigen einen Alarm ausgelöst haben.", war die Antwort.

„Aber… was war das überhaupt?", fragte Harry nun.

Caroline seufzte, „Dazu musst du zwei Dinge wissen. Das eine hat was mit Schattenmagie zu tun und geht auf die… verdorbeneren Aspekte davon ein, also warte ich vielleicht auf Thomas, denn der kann das mit Sicherheit besser erklären. Beim zweiten geht es um ein magisches Artefakt, eine sehr dunkle Art von Magie. Ein Horcrux."

Harry hob irritiert die Augenbrauen. „Ein Seelengefäß?"

Caroline nickte. „Naja, Nicht ganz. Ein Horcrux, wenn er erstellt wird, benötigt die Spaltung der Seele des Erschaffers. Allerdings ist das nicht alles gewesen, nicht in diesem Fall."

„Moment, einmal langsam. Voldemort hat seine Seele gespalten?", fragte Harry.

Delacours Stimme ertönte von hinten, „Nein, nicht ganz. Was immer in dem Ring war, es war weit mehr als nur ein Teil einer Seele. Das war kein einfacher Seelensplitter."

„Waren sie schon bei den Delacours?", fragte Caroline.

Die Professorin schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich halte es für besser, wenn Thomas mit Sebastian redet."

„Das kann schlimmstenfalls Tage dauern, und die Zeit haben wir nicht.", erwiderte Harry.

„Und was schlägst du vor, Harry?", fragte Caroline nun mit gehobener Augenbraue.

Harry atmete tief durch. Er sah in Richtung der weiten Weide vor dem Anwesen der Delacours. Die Luft war klar und frisch.

„Ich werde gehen. Vorher bitte ich dich, mir zu zeigen, wie ich meine Aura verstecke. Es besteht eine gute Chance, dass die Delacours mir wohlgesonnen sind. Wie ich Thomas kenne, hat er keinen so guten Eindruck gemacht.", antwortete Harry.

Caroline schien seinen Vorschlag zu überdenken. „Mh, ich weiß ja nicht was Thomas davon halten würde, immerhin bist du offiziell nicht für den Fall beauftragt, sondern nur zum Feuerschutz hier. Aber wir machen das so. Okay."

Harry sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Sie seufzte, „Konzentriere dich auf das Gefühl deiner Aura, wie deine Magie durch deinen Körper fließt. Normalerweise wird durch die Strömung der arkanen Energie eine Wechselwirkung angeregt, die zu spüren ist. Allerdings kannst du versuchen, dass zu unterbinden, und zwar auf eine ganz ähnliche Art. Du versuchst zu erspüren, welche Wirkung du auf deine Umgebung hast, und versuchst sie auszublenden und zu unterdrücken. Tut mir leid, da ich kein Schattenmagier bin kann ich dir keine bessere Erklärung geben."

Harry nickte, er war ihr dennoch dankbar, denn das würde nicht nur bei den Delacours etwas nützen. Er wandte sich an die Professorin, „Gehen wir. Ich kann auf dem Weg üben."

Sie nickte, und forderte ihn mit der Hand auf, vorzugehen.

Das Haus der Delacours war ein altes Haus, und für Harry sah es nicht viel anders aus, als andere alte Anwesen, es war ein wenig kleiner als das Versteck des Ordens, doch im selben Stil, jedenfalls dachte Harry das. Das einzige, was ihm besonders ins Auge fiel war eine Art Balkon, doch rund geformt um ein Teil des Gebäudes, der nicht zum Rest passte, und aus einer großen Kugel bestand, komplett aus Stein, mit eingelassenen Fenstern.

Der Balkon wurde von Schlingpflanzen umrandet, und die Professorin lächelte leicht, als er in die Richtung sah, „Der Teil des Gebäudes wurde vor der französischen Revolution zerstört. Die Bauten die du dort siehst, entstammen Skizzen, die während und nach der Revolution gemacht wurden, in der Muggelwelt waren sie aber nicht zu realisieren, aber in der Zauberwelt natürlich schon. Mittlerweile benutzen wir es als Bibliothek."

Harry nickte, und versuchte, sich auf sich zu konzentrieren, und tatsächlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass Carolines Ratschlag einigermaßen gut funktionierte. Auch Delacour blickte ihn überrascht an. Es hatte wohl besser geklappt als sie erwartet hatte.

Sie kamen an eine große Holztür - natürlich war die dort, es war schließlich ein Anwesen. Als sie näher kamen, bemerkte und drückte Harry den Knopf für die Klingel.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis tatsächlich Fleur die Tür öffnete, und Harry versuchte das leichte Stechen zu ignorieren, als er ihre Aura spürte.

„Fleur!", rief die Professorin glücklich, und sie fielen sich in die Arme.

Zu Harrys Überraschung umarmte Fleur auch ihn, was ihn kurz zusammenzucken ließ, doch sie ließ ebenso schnell wieder ab, und sah ihn geschockt an, „Oh mon dieu, est-ce que tu es malade?", und fasste ihm doch tatsächlich an die Stirn.

Harry grinste verlegen, „Nein, das ist immer so."

Die Professorin kam zu seiner Rettung, „Fleur, mon petite fille, wir besprechen das mit Unsäglichem Potter lieber drinnen. Hier draußen könnte uns jemand beobachten."

Fleur nickte kurz, und ließ sie herein. Von der Eingangshalle wurde Harry ebenfalls nicht enttäuscht, prunkvoll, an der Seite schwang sich eine Wendeltreppe hoch, dahinter, neben einer Spiegelfront und einer Garderobe, hing ein Kronleuchter. Weiße Fliesen oder Marmor, Goldene Abschlussleisten, alles was das reiche Herz begehrte.

Natürlich ließ sich Harry nichts anmerken, sondern sah sich nur etwas um, kurz in sein Spiegelbild, bevor er sich an die Seite stellte, und eine wachende Haltung annahm, allerdings viel eher weil er nicht wusste, wie er sich sonst verhalten sollte.

Irgendwann kam ein stattlicher älterer Mann in einer teuren Robe in den Raum, der ihn kurz kritisch musterte. „Mister Potter. Welche Überraschung. Sebastian Delacour."

Harry wurde die Hand angeboten, welcher er schüttelte, ehe man ihn in ein weiteres Zimmer verwies. Es war ein Speisezimmer, in dem locker zwei Weasley-Familien Platz gehabt hätten.

Der Delacour Patriarch setzte sich an das Kopfende des Tisches, und Harry zögerte für eine Sekunde, doch dann setzte er sich links neben ihn. Sebastian wandte sich ihm zu, und blickte kurz missbilligend auf seine Robe.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, was ihr Ministerium angestellt hat. Undich missbillige es, Minderjährige als Unsägliche aufzunehmen, egal, was die Umstände sind."

Zweifelte er an Harry Ausbildung? Harry versuchte beschwichtigend zu klingen, „Sir, ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich…"

„Das ist mir egal! Darum geht es auch nicht! Es geht darum, dass sie minderjährig sind, und keine Wahl haben. Sie sind kein Angestellter, Unsäglicher Potter, sie sind noch ein Kind und von Rechtswegen ist die IVZ ihr _Erziehungsberechtigter_! Das nenne ich nicht Freiheit."

Harry musste kurz innehalten. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Und ehrlich gesagt, hatte es ihm niemand gesagt.

Sebastian redete weiter, „In Frankreich hätten sie Asyl bekommen. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, und man hätte sie weiter unterrichtet, und sie hätten einen Abschluss bekommen in ein paar Jahren, der nichts mit Morden und Foltern zutun hat!"

„Sir, ich glaube Sie haben-"

„Das sehe ich anders. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass die Hauptaufgabe der Unsäglichen Forschung und die Hauptaufgabe der IVZ das Erörtern von internationalen Krisen ist. Aber so steht es auf dem Papier. In Wahrheit senden sie nur ihre gefürchteten Bluthunde in die Länder. Sie haben keine Ahnung, was Thomas ist, oder? Natürlich haben Sie das nicht, wahrscheinlich reicht ihre Sicherheitseinstufung dazu nicht aus. Er ist nicht nur ein gewöhnlicher Schatten, nein, er ist _der_ Schatten persönlich! Grindelwalds Lieblingsspielzeug! Er hatalleine ganze Dörfer dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, Frauen und Kinder gefoltert! Überall, wo man sein Gesicht sah, ist man geflohen!"

„Moment, Grindelwald?"

„Ja, eben dieser! Sie glauben doch nicht, dass Thomas um die dreißig ist, oder? Irgendwann wurde er von Dumbledore gefunden, und ihr hochverehrter _Direktor_ hat ihn für sich benutzt und eingebunden, um die Schatten zu beseitigen. Trotz des Monsters, welches er nun an seiner Hand hatte, konnte er nicht alle Schatten ausfindig machen! Währenddessen hatte Grindelwald weiter geforscht, und Erfindungen unter seine Armee gebracht, welche so abscheulich, wie unnatürlich waren! Und sie schließen sich diesen Leuten freiwillig an, ohne auch nur ein Wort des Protestes zu geben!"

Harry hing der Munde halb offen, und er starrte den Delacour Vater an.

„Daher wird sich niemals jemand dem Orden des Phönixes anschließen. Wie kann man auch, wenn das Schreckensgespenst der Vergangenheit nun auf gute Miene zum bösen Spiel macht? Ein Schreckensgespenst, welches man - und das ist dokumentiert - nicht töten kann?"

_Deswegen_ war Caroline so ruhig? Thomas konnte nicht sterben? Aber Sebastian hatte in einem Punkt Unrecht; Immerhin hatte der Orden doch einiges an Zulauf, und er wusste von Dumbledore, dass sich meistens nicht so viel an Thomas gestört wird. Viel mehr fing die IVZ die negative Publicity ein, auch wenn das genauso schlecht war.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, „Ich will nicht zu prüde sein, allerdings geht es hier letztendlich doch um Politik. Sie wollen nicht schwach aussehen, und sie verlieren die Sympathie des Volkes, wenn sie mit Thomas oder mir interagieren. Aber wollen sie für die Volksmeinung wirklich ihre Familie aufs Spiel setzen?"

Sebastian starrte ihn entrüstet an, „Natürlich ni'scht! Und deswegen will ich keine Unsäglichen auf meinem Boden haben! Nachher verursacht ihr mehr Schaden als ihr Gutes tut!"

Harry räusperte sich, „Ich gebe ihn mein Wort, dass ihrer Familie kein Schaden zugefügt werden wird. Ich dachte, dass hätte ich bereits bewiesen."

Harry zuckte fast von seinen eigenen Worten zusammen, und er wollte diese Karte wirklich nicht ausspielen müssen, aber irgendwie musste er den Sturkopf doch zum Einknicken bringen. Das war jetzt erstmal die Hauptsache. Thomas könnte er später ausquetschen, und dann könnte er auch Dinge hinterfragen, doch wenn er jetzt im Namen der IVZ Schwäche zeigte, brachte das keinem etwas.

Tatsächlich schien Sebastian etwas nachzugeben. Ein Hauself brachte ihm etwas zu trinken, und der Patriarch prostete Harry zu, „Exzellenter Schachzug, Unsäglicher Potter. Ich bin sicher, man wird ihre Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit Familienpolitik bald zu schätzen wissen."

Augenblicklich war Harry auf der Hut. Was hatte Sebastian im Sinn?

„Wir wissen allerdings auch beide, dass sie nachher dennoch ihre Einstellung und ihre Ausbildung hinterfragen werden, und wir wissen ebenfalls beide, dass die Antworten, die sie bekommen werden, nicht zu ihrer Zufriedenheit sein werden. Wenn das eintritt, melden Sie sich noch einmal, und wir erörtern, wie wir als Politiker und nicht als Mörder die Sache handhaben können. Ich sehe Potential in Ihnen, Unsäglicher Potter. Allerdings würde ich an ihrer Stelle auf meinen Titel verzichten. Immerhin macht ihr Status als Unsäglicher den guten Ruf der Familie Potter wieder zunichte.  
>Ihr Großvater, Charlus Potter, einer der letzten Potter, die sich noch den Titel als Lord bedienten, war ein sehr guter Politiker, und ein gerissener Revolutionär. Ich erhoffe mir, mehr von ihm in Ihnen zu sehen als von ihren Bluthunden. Sie dürfen gehen."<p>

Als Harry sich, etwas genervt, auf Weg nach draußen machte, rief Delacour ihm noch etwas hinterher, „Mister Potter, als Oberhaupt der Delacour Familie lege ich ihnen ans Herz, mich zu kontaktieren. Es wird zu ihrem Besten sein."

Harry dachte kurz darüber nach. Tatsächlich taten sich in seiner Vorstellung Möglichkeiten auf, wie Delacour ihm behilflich sein könnte. Harry wollte nur die dunklen Kräfte aus dem Weg schaffen. Und wenn er auf dem Weg mit Korruption aufräumen konnte, war ihm das nur recht. Vielleicht war der Delacour Patriarch doch nützlich dafür.

„Das werde ich.", sagte er schließlich.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore war ein Mann vieler Geheimnisse. Eines davon beinhaltete, wie er diesen Ort fand, an dem vor kurzem noch Caroline und Harry verschwunden waren. Allerdings hatten sie jemanden zurücklassen.<p>

Das jedenfalls bezeugte die regungslose Gestalt von Thomas, die hier in den Trümmern des Gebäudes lag, mit einem kleinen Ring in seiner Hand. Der Ring war magisch aktiv, hatte starke Spuren schwarzmagischer Energie, doch er schien nicht mehr lebendig. Dumbledore führte ein paar Diagnosen durch. Es war ein Seelensplitter, so viel war sicher. Thomas würde ihm bald mehr sagen können.

Dieser war tief bewusstlos, und Dumbledore sah, dass sein Arm wieder glühte. Er seufzte. Thomas sollte vorsichtiger sein. Mit einem alten Zauber weckte er den bewusstlosen Schatten, der sich sogleich kampfbereit aufsetzte, mit dem Zauberstab im Anschlag, und eine Kampfaura konzentrierend.

Dann sah er Dumbledore, der neben ihm stand.

„Albus…", keuchte er.

„Thomas, alter Freund, worein hast du dich denn geritten?"

„Ein Horcrux…"

Hätte sich Dumbledore das nicht bereits gedacht, wäre er vielleicht überrascht gewesen. Doch eine Sache passte nicht.

„Ein Horcrux ist nicht derart mächtig."

„Ich weiß… es war… es war nicht nur seine Seele, Albus."

Diesmal atmete Dumbledore überrascht ein, und fast hätte der beißende Geruch Husten ausgelöst.

„Erklärung!", befahl Dumbledore nun.

„Der Seelensplitter war mehr ein Gefäß. Horcruxe müssen nicht zwangsläufig nur Gefäß für eine Seele sein."

„Aber ein Horcrux entsteht durch…"

„Bei allem Respekt Albus, aber das ist falsch. Bei manchen Todesflüchen bleibt eine Art Magierückschlag zurück, welcher schattenmagischer Natur ist. Die Erstellung des Horcruxes benötigt eine bereits vorbereitete Astralprojektion, weswegen übrigens deine Harry Potter Theorie daneben war, selbst ohne unsere Scans. Aber das ist auch gar nicht das Wichtige hier. Ich wünschte es _wären_ einfach nur Horcruxe."

„Also wir haben es mit einer Art Seelenfänger zu tun.", sagte Dumbledore. Er fühlte sich auf einmal sehr alt.

Thomas stand auf, er war noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, fing sich aber schnell wieder, ohne Zweifel mit Unterstützung seiner Magie.

Thomas schnaubte anschließend verächtlich, den Ring in seiner Hand ansehend. „Unbedingt barbarisch ist das ja nicht, immerhin nutzen wir seit Urzeiten Dementoren für Straftaten, für die auch eine simple Todesstrafe genügen würde."

„Aber das Tom auf diese Mittel…"

„Ach, das hast du nicht erwartet? Dass Tom das versucht, was Grindelwald nie gelungen ist? Dass er als Voldemort die Dinge versucht zu schaffen, die Grindelwald und Dr. Mengele nicht gelungen sind? Wach auf, Albus, Tom hat aufgehört ein Mensch zu sein als man ihn in das Waisenhaus gesteckt hat! Genau genommen war er wahrscheinlich noch nie ein Mensch! Du klammerst dich zu sehr daran, dass ich auch auf deine Seite gegangen bin, aber das sagt überhaupt nichts über den Menschen aus!"

„Du hast Recht, alter Freund. Ich hatte nur gehofft…"

„Du musst dich hier nicht beteiligen, wenn es zu sehr an deiner Kraft zehrt. Du hast deine Dienste bereits getan. Wenn du möchtest, sei einfach Schulleiter. Ich schaffe das hier schon, und der junge Harry ist ebenfalls im Begriff ein Gespür für den Krieg zu bekommen. Die Zentrale hat auch schon andere internationale Krisen bewältigt. Erinnerst du dich an die Inferi im Koreakrieg? Das war eine Scheiße."

Dumbledore atmete aus. Er hatte viel zum Nachdenken. Doch vorerst galt es, Thomas wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. „Ich hoffe nur dass ihr auf einem guten Weg bleibt. Wie sieht es mit dir aus?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf, und grinste etwas, „Oft kann ich das nicht mehr machen, aber fürs erste bin ich wieder fit. Eine Mütze Schlaf und es hat sich gegessen. Oh und was essen wäre nett."

Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. Thomas sah Dumbledore jedoch sogleich berechnend an, „Albus, du wärst nicht hier, wenn es nur um mich ginge. Was ist passiert?"

Der Schulleiter seufzte, „In der Tat gibt es einen Grund, warum ich dich sehen wollte. Die Ordensmission hat bereits erste Einsichten gebracht… Es wurde eine Prophezeiung gesprochen, eine reine Prophezeiung."

Albus spürte, wie der Schatten an die Pforte seines Verstandes klopfte, und sendete ihm den Wortlaut zu.

„Ist sie authentisch?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Es ist eine Androhung, alter Freund. Es steht nun so viel mehr auf dem Spiel als nur England."

„Du tust ja gerade so, als würde die Welt untergehen.", sprach Thomas, diesmal etwas spöttelnd.

„Thomas, du weißt, von wem geredet wurde, und was diese Person vorausgesagt hatte, vor langer Zeit."

„Ich weiß, Albus, aber mal ehrlich, die Götterdämmerung? Wirklich?"

„Es liegt mir schwer auf den Schultern. Vielleicht nehme ich dein Angebot an, mich zur Ruhe zu setzen. Ich hatte die Chance, das Gleichgewicht herzustellen, vor langer Zeit, und habe es nicht geschafft. Vielleicht ist es jetzt besser, Platz für die jüngere Generation zu machen. Oder jung geblieben, mein lieber Thomas."

Thomas lachte kurz, „Ich wünschte auch mir auch manchmal einen langen weißen Bart, glaub mir. Aber nun gut. Wie es mir scheint, muss ich unsere Pläne für den jungen Harry beschleunigen."

„Da hast du wohl Recht. Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, dass Tom bald Nurmengard stürmen wird."

„Das wird er nicht wagen!", rief Thomas.

„Ich fürchte doch. Es ist das letzte Puzzleteil. Erst die Schatten, dann die Eide und schließlich Nurmengard, sobald Tom das alte Wissen entschlüsselt hat, und mit diesen… Seelenfängern ist er sehr, sehr nahe dran. Harry muss schnell lernen."

„Du weißt, was der dunkle Lord vorhat!"

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber das ist nicht von Bedeutung. Geh zu den anderen. Ich fürchte, die Lage wird nicht besser werden, je mehr wir reden."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Albus mit einem Zischen.

Thomas blieb noch ein bisschen auf der Stelle stehen. Alles brannte wie Feuer. Doch es galt erst einmal, die Delacours ausfindig zu machen, damit er wieder zu seinem Team stoßen konnte. Er hatte aus Sicherheitsgründen keine Möglichkeit, sie zu orten, doch das Anwesen würde er zumindest finden. Er hoffte, dass es bis dahin nicht zu spät war.


	36. Wiedersehen

Harry hielt ein kleines Stück Holz in der Hand, ein Portschlüssel, mit kleinen Griffen, die eingeschnitzt waren. Das würde die Rettung für die Delacours sein, und er würde dafür sorgen, dass niemand feststellen konnte, wohin der Kanal führte. Der Plan war an sich einfach. Familie durch Hintertür, Portschlüssel in die Hand drücken, Spuren verwischen, und selbst nachreisen um sicherzugehen, dass sie wie geplant an dem Landepunkt ankommen, wo die Ordensmitgliedern auf sie warteten. Bill Weasley würde unter anderem Wache stehen.

Das Delacour Anwesen war in der Nähe eines kleinen Ortes. Es war ein kleines Muggeldorf, doch auch zwei Zaubererfamilien waren ansässig. Fachwerkhäuser und Eichen zierten die Umgebung. Dahinter waren die Felder eines Bauern. Die Villa der Delacours stand auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, umgeben von weiten Wiesen und ein paar verstreuten Beeten.

Das Haus in seiner seltsamen Pracht war ein Alptraum für eine Notrettung. Verwinkelt und nicht einsehbar. Monsieur Delacour hatte zudem seiner Familie nichts erzählt. Das fand Harry etwas seltsam, aber es war eigentlich auch nicht nötig dass sie etwas wussten. Im besten Fall würde Harry sie rausholen. Er hatte alles; seinen Zauberstab, nicht dass er einen benötigen würde, sowie Pistole, Dolch und Patronen, beides aus purem Silber.

Abwesend überprüfte er seine Ausrüstung. Alles war an seinem Platz.

„Genießt du die Herbstluft?", fragte Joanne Delacour, die hinter ihm aufgetaucht war.

Harry lächelte sie schwach an, „Ich will nur den Kopf frei bekommen."

„Kein Angst, Thomas wird schon nichts zugestoßen sein. Und Sebastian ist zwar manchmal etwas… bissig, allerdings meint er es niemals böse."

„Wie ist es eigentlich möglich, dass sie mit ihm verwandt sind? Immerhin sind sie eine Veela und eindeutig nicht seine Tochter.", fragte Harry nun.

„Ich komme aus den Veelakolonien."

„Veelakolonien?"

„Die Diskriminierung ist auch in Frankreich schlimm. Außerdem haben es Veelas nicht gerade leicht, sie halten sich ungern in Gesellschaft der Menschen auf. Ich lebte dort aber naja… ich war nicht gerade d'accord mit den dortigen Gepflogenheiten. Also bin ich gegangen. Ich habe eigentlich noch einen anderen Namen. Sebastian hat mich aufgenommen."

Harry konnte spüren, dass das nicht alles war. Außerdem erklärte es so gut wie nichts, erst recht nicht ihre Macht. „Warum… Hatte es was damit zu tun, dass sie so mächtig sind?"

Sie lächelte, „Etwas, ja. Ich bin ein besonderes Exemplar unserer Art. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das erklären soll… es ist… schwierig. Man könnte sagen ich hätte eine besondere Beziehung mit meiner Magie, die sonst niemand hat. Ich war immer der Ansicht, dass wenn man die Magie als Solches erstmal verstanden hat, dann erfährt man eine Erkenntnis der Magie, die einem die Augen öffnet."

„Welche Erkenntnis?"

„Magie ist eins, egal in welcher Form sie auftritt. Ich weiß das klingt simpel, aber wir sehen auf so viele vermeindlich verschiedene Arten von Magie herab und denken, sie wären so unterschiedlich. Ich habe zum Beispiel das Gefühl, dass wir uns magisch sehr ähnlich sehen, Harry."

„Aber wir sind..."

„Das ist das Problem, dass viele damit haben. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass die junge Lovegood das genauso sieht."

„Hat Luna irgendeine Fähigkeit, die sie auch haben? Ich meine, sie ist etwas...", fragte Harry unverblümt.

Delacour grinste, „Naja ich muss gestehen, dass sie etwas eigen ist, allerdings kann sie nichts dafür, immerhin… Für eine junge Erwachsene kann es sehr schwierig sein so viele Eindrücke zu verarbeiten. Wir sehen mehr als normale Menschen und da kann es manchmal zu… Verwirrungen kommen, besonders, wenn man in einem magisch so aufgeladenen Ort geschieht wie Hogwarts ist. So viele Schüler sind schon in diesen Hallen gelaufen…"

„Also sie können mehr sehen als andere und haben eine bessere Beziehung zu ihrer Magie… Aber sie sind so…", Harry brach ab, weil er wirklich nicht wusste, wie er sie beschreiben soll.

„Verständnis ist der Schlüssel zu allem, Harry Potter. Einer der Gründe warum ich es besser gefunden hätte, wärst du in der Schule geblieben. Auch wenn das seltsam klingt.", antwortete Delacour.

„Waren Sie in Beauxbatons?", fragte Harry nun.

„Nein, ich war tatsächlich in Hogwarts, auch wenn man es nicht glauben mag. Ich konnte meine Aura schon sehr früh kontrollieren, was auch gut war, sonst würde ich in dieselben Probleme laufen wie die arme Fleur. Aber wie ich hörte, hat sie jetzt einen Freund."

Harry grinste, „Ja, das habe ich auch gehört. Ich-"

Etwas explodierte. Harry ruckte seinen Kopf rum um zu sehen, was passiert war. Er spürte die Schattenmagie, die sich ausbreitete. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, es sei Thomas. Doch dann erkannte er die Feindseligkeit der Magie.

Sie waren da. Und es waren nicht gerade wenige.

Er spürte Bellatrix Lestrange, erneut, und er spürte Schatten, die sich in dem kleinen Städtchen umtrieben. Das Anwesen selbst wurde nicht angegriffen. Die Schatten ermordeten stattdessen die Muggel, und er wollte wirklich helfen, doch das waren nicht seine Befehle.

Was wäre, wenn es eine Ablenkung ist.

Er sprang in Richtung des Hauses, und landete mitten in der Eingangshalle. Schnell fixierte er seine Umgebung. Gabriel Delacour saß in einem süßen Kleidchen auf der Treppe, und schrie, als er in die Halle sprang.

Sebastian Delacour kam herangestürzt, ebenso wie Fleur, die ihn irritiert ansah.

„Sie greifen an! Nehmen sie ihre Frau und die Kinder, und wir gehen durch die Hintertür, ab da Portschlüssel!", bellte Harry.

Sebastian nickte, „Komm, Gabriel! Fleur, hol deine Mutter!"

Das Mädchen weinte, und Fleur wurde ebenfalls panisch, „Mon dieu! Mamam! Très vite!"

Ihre Mutter, die Fleur sehr ähnlich war, rannte nach unten, und nahm Sebastian Gabriel ab. Harry drängte die Familie durch das Speisezimmer, als er eine schwarze Aura hinter sich spürte.

Sich nur kurz umwendend, sendete er einen starken Kältezauber auf den Todesser. Dieser ging sogleich zu Boden, verzweifelt nach Luft ringend, doch es war vergebens. Seine Aura erlosch augenblicklich. Doch Harry bemerkte direkt seinen Fehler. Die anderen Auren wurden auf sie aufmerksam.

Schatten näherten sich, und er rief „Schnell!", was ein lauteres Weinen von Gabriel erzeugte, was ihm auch leid tat, aber sie mussten sich wirklich beeilen.

Sebastian nahm den Portschlüssel, den Harry aus seiner Tasche zog. Die Familie hielt sich daran fest. Harry sprach das Passwort, und sie verschwanden. Er sprach einen starken Feldzauber, der die Spuren des Schlüssels überdeckte, und das in letzter Sekunde, denn hinter ihm tauchten weitere Schatten auf.

Ihre Flüche zwangen Harry hinter eine dicke Eiche zu sprinten. Er nahm die Pistole aus dem Halfter, und riskierte einen Schuss rechts am Baum vorbei. Der Schuss traf einen Schatten direkt in die Brust. Er wurde nach hinten geworfen, doch der Schatten hinter ihm zebarst den Sterbenden ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mit einem Fluch, und das Blut spritzte heftig gegen die Glastür.

Das Glas zersprang, als zu Harrys Anwiderung ein rotes Stück Fleisch hindurchsauste.

Er wandte sich schnell wieder um, als ein Fluch ihn fast traf. Er konzentrierte sich kurz. Er sprang.

Hinter dem Schatten auftauchend, spürte er bereits, wie dieser sich umwandte. Schnell packte er den Arm des Schattens und rammte ihn in seinen Kumpanen, beide mit einer fließenden Bewegung gegen die Wand drückend. Er griff nach der Pistole und schoss mehrere Male in den Kopf des einen und die Brust des anderen.

Blut spritzte ihm ins Gesicht und die Zauberstäbe fielen zu Boden. Hinter ihm hörte er „Crucio!", und konnte nicht ausweichen.

Die Pistole fiel zu Boden, und er fiel hart auf die Seite, sich unter elenden Schmerzen windend, doch machte trotzdem undeutlich unter tausenden Eindrücken den einen Todesser aus.

„Sternit Fortem!", presste er hervor, und aus seiner Hand schoss ein Fluch. Der Todesser schrie auf, das Brechen seiner Knochen übertönend.

Der Fluch war von Harry genommen, und mit unsicheren Beinen richtete er sich auf und schritt auf den Todesser zu. Er entfernte seine Maske grob und starrte in ein unglaublich hasserfülltes Gesicht, dass er nicht einmal kannte.

„Im Namen der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer, nehme ich dich hiermit fest.", sprach Harry, und betäubte den Todesser. Dann fesselte er ihn und mit einem schwachen Kraftstoß schlitterte der reglose Mann in Richtung eines Nebenraumes, um ihn aus dem Kampfgeschehen fernzuhalten.

Harry war froh, dass die Delacours mit dem Portschlüssel weg waren. Er hob seine Pistole auf und sprang zum Ziel des Portschlüssels. Er wollte überprüfen, ob es ihnen gut ging, und ob sie empfangen worden waren wie geplant.

Doch seine Reise wurde jäh unterbrochen, als er scheinbar verzerrt wurde. Er konnte sich nicht mehr spüren und der kalte Wind, der sonst durch ihn durch sauste, wenn er sprang, wirbelte kurz. Er landete wieder auf derselben Wiese, von der er gekommen war.

Er lag auf dem Bauch und rollte sich augenblicklich auf die Seite, doch ein Tritt traf ihn in die Nieren und er schrie auf. Eine Hand packte seinen Kragen und er sah in das Gesicht des braungelockten Schatten, der verächtlich auf ihn herabblickte, wie damals.

„Harry Potter."

Dann warf er ihn zu Boden. Harry traf hart auf den Boden und ein stechender Schmerz ließ ihn abermals aufschreien. Aber er rollte sich mit aller Gewalt zur Seite, und presste einen Kraftstoß durch seinen Arm, welcher von der Kälte Harrys eigener Magie brannte.

Der Schatten sprang kurz zur Seite, und Harry griff nach seiner Pistole, schoss ein paar Mal auf ihn, doch der Braunhaarige sprang einfach zu Harry und riss ihm die Pistole aus der Hand.

„Lächerlich. Das haben die Unsäglichen aus dir gemacht? Ein Weichei?"

Er spukte auf Harry und packte ihn und Harry spürte, wie er aus der Ebene gerissen wurde.

Harry fing sich mit den Beinen ab, als sie landeten, und versuchte die Geschwindigkeit zu nutzen, um den Schatten mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen zu schlagen, und es klappte, doch plötzlich riss eine Welle aus Magie Harry von ihm weg und er kam an einer Wand zu stehen.

Wo waren sie?

Es war dunkel und kalt und stank fürchterlich. Der Boden klebte.

Harry sah den Schatten an, welcher mit der Hand blitzschnell Kreise in die Luft malte. Kleine Eissplitter erschienen, und rasten auf Harry zu.

Er warf sich zur Seite und sendete einen Kältefluch, dann einen Kraftstoß und zwei weitere Todesflüche auf seinen Gegner.

Dieser löste sich erneut in Schatten auf und tauchte neben ihm wieder auf. Langsam nervte Harry das.

Harry löste sich selbst aus der Ebene, und tauchte hinter dem Schatten auf, der allerdings darauf vorbereitet war.

Er drehte sich und trat mit aller Gewalt in Richtung von Harrys Bauchraum, so schnell, dass Harry ihn fast nicht ausmachen konnte.

Doch Harry verwandelte den Tritt in einen weiteren Schlag gegen den Schatten.

Noch immer etwa zwanzig Zentimeter von dem Schatten entfernt, nahm Harry den Dolch und drückte ihn gegen den Rumpf des Schattens, doch der Schatten wehrte ab, und Harry wurde weggefegt von einer Welle der Magie.

Er landete auf dem Boden, und sprang sofort wieder auf.

Auf seinem Dolch war etwas Blut.

Der Schatten sah kurz an sich herunter und grinste, „Interessant."

Doch augenblicklich flog ein schwarzer Strahl auf ihn zu und Harry windete sich unter dem stärksten Schmerzfluch, den er je gespürt hatte.

Undeutlich nahm er wahr, wie der Schatten auf ihn zukam, und ihn nochmals in die Nieren trat.

„Potter, du bist erbärmlich. Glaubst du wirklich, mich schlagen zu können? Ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Schatten du Vollpfosten!"

Nochmals spürte Harry einen Tritt und schrie auf, als er das Krachen seiner Rippen spürte.

Harry war schmerzbetäubt, doch er weigerte sich aufzugeben.

Er nahm den Dolch und rammte ihn in das Bein des Schattens, der wutentbrannt aufschrie.

„Interficio!", rief Harry nun, und schickte gleich einen Kältefluch hinterher. Die zwei Flüche wurden vom Schatten in die Dunkelheit des Raumes geschickt.

Das Bein des Schattens blutete, der Dolch steckte immer noch drin.

Harry rief den Dolch zu sich, mit all der Gewalt, die seine Magie aufbringen konnte und der Dolch sauste auf ihn zu, eine breite Wunde in dem Bein hinterlassend.

Blut mischte sich mit dem undefinierbaren Schleim auf dem Boden.

Harry sprang schnell auf und wich dabei einem Schmerzfluch aus.

„Du unwürdiger kleiner Wichser! Du weißt gar nicht, mit welch Thaumaturgie du zu es zu tun hast!" rief der Schatten, und sendete einen Fluch auf ihn, den Harry nicht kannte, und er konnte nicht ausweichen.

Das Gefühl war grässlich. Er fühlte sich aus seinem Körper gerissen, und es schmerzte irgendwo und er konnte nicht sagen wo, aber es war unerträglich.

Als dieses Zerren aufhörte schrie Harry auf und fühlte sich mit einem Mal unendlich elend, er hatte das Gefühl als gehörte er eigentlich tot.

„Das, mein lieber Harry, ist wahre Macht. Kontrolle über deine Seele, ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen, sie von dir zu reißen und dich spüren lassen, wie es ist, unfreiwillig zu leben. Dich spüren lassen, was Schattenmagie wirklich bedeutet."

Mit einem unkontrollierten Schrei des Schattens riss sich ein weiterer Fluch gewaltsam aus dessen Aura, und die Magie zerrte erneut an Harry, und er schrie erneut, als er sich wieder in seinem Körper spürte.

Harry machte nur noch die kalte Aura des Schattens aus, bedrohlich, riesig.

Harry lag wieder auf dem Boden.

Schlag um Schlag der Magie traf Harry und es fühlte sich an wie mit Sirius am See, bei den dunklen Bestien.

Doch mit dem nächsten Fluch machte es… klick. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben. Es war als würde ein Schalter umgelegt und er verstand.

Den nächsten Fluch wehrte er ab, und dieses Unbestimmte, woran die Magie zerrte, wurde von Harry mit eisernem Willen an seinem Platzgehalten.

Er stand auf, und spuckte Blut aus während der Schatten vor ihm wieder einen Fluch losriss.

Harry löste sich aus der Ebene und wich dem breiten schwarzen Strahl aus, dieser riss die Wand ein, Staub füllte den Raum.

Ein weiterer Fluch und Harry wich wieder aus.

Er warf den Dolch, welchen der Schatten jedoch mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit auffing, doch Harry schaffte es ihn wieder zu sich zu rufen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schrie der Schatten unverständliche Worte und Harry spürte, wie sich seine Aura vervielfältigte.

Schlagartig, als wäre etwas explodiert was Tinte enthielt, wurde der Raum schwarz. Kleine Schwaden von Schatten trieben sich rum, und in der Dunkelheit nahmen Gestalten Form an, und bewegten sich auf Harry zu.

Dutzende Hände griffen nach ihm und Harry sandte Schneidefluch für Schneidefluch aus, begleitet von dem Lachen des irren Schattens.

Harry rannte im Kreis, wand sich, sendete Schneideflüche, doch die Zufuhr an diesen Kreaturen schien nicht abzunehmen.

Eines packte ihn am Arm und er sah, wie die Schatten undeutlich menschliche Strukturen bildeten, und schließlich ergaben sie ein Gesicht.

„Warum, Harry? Du hast mich allein gelassen."

Harry erstarrte, als er in das Gesicht von Ginny Weasley blickte, welche ihn vorwurfsvoll anblickte.

„Du hast doch gemerkt was aus mir wurde und du hast nichts getan!"

Nun nahm sie ihn bei beiden Schultern. Alles Schlechte der vergangenen Monate stürzte auf ihn ein, und er musste irgendetwas tun, doch Ginny Weasley stand fest vor ihm und hatte ihn im Griff.

„Dabei solltest du mein Held sein! Du solltest du der goldene Ritter sein, der mich rettet! Ich war so elend!"

Es liefen Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunter.

„Du hast mir nicht geholfen! Ich hab doch gefleht und gefleht, es war doch so viel warum musste mir das passieren! Nur wegen dir! DU warst mein Held und ich haben geträumt dich zu heiraten und du nimmst mir alles! Es tut so weh!"

Sie schrie und weinte bitterlich. Wie damals.

„Du hast mich aufgegeben und hast einfach zugesehen du krankes Arschloch! Nun gib mir wenigstens eine Sache!"

„Alles…", sprach Harry schwach, den Schatten vergessend, der hätte noch im Raum stehen müssen. Es gab nur sie.

„Einen Kuss."

Sie näherte sich ihm, doch es war nicht das Gefühl ihrer Lippen, welches ihn aus seiner Trance holte. Es war das bekannte Gefühl, als würde alles in ihm kalt werden und er würde hinfortgerissen zu dieser Gestalt, die ihren Kopf auf ihn zubewegte.

Dementor.

Instinktiv reagierte Harry nun, er riss sich von Ginny los, und stach ihr den Dolch in den Hals, und die Gestalt deformierte, nahm gar unmenschliche Züge an, bevor das Silber sie verbrannte und sie starb.

Die Schatten klärten sich auf. Der Schatten stand noch da, grinste Harry höhnisch an.

Harry war fertig. Es war alles zu viel. Seine Rippen brannten wie Feuer, er konnte kaum noch atmen.

Er krümmte sich und die Luft war beißend. Alles schien zu schmerzen, selbst das Augen offen halten. Er wollte nichts lieber als in Ohnmacht fallen.

Doch er konnte nicht.

Es würde alles umsonst sein.

Mit einem Schrei stürzte er sich auf den Schatten, den Dolch erhoben, dieser wehrte den Stich ab, versuchte Harry niederzuwerfen, doch Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit um mit einem Kraftstoß die Beine des Mannes wegzufegen und Harry landete schließlich auf ihn.

Der Dolch fiel zur Seite. Harry hatte eine Hand am Hals des Mannes und würgte ihn, doch dieser stieß Harry mit seinen Beinen von sich runter, und holte, noch liegend, zu einem linken Haken aus, der Harry zu Boden lenkte.

Er setzte sich auf, stützte sich auf den Arm des Mannes, und durch seine Hand wanderte ein Kältezauber. Er traf den Mann im Gesicht, und Harry erkannte sogleich den Frostbrand der sich an dessen Hals bildete.

Der Schatten schrie auf.

Dann traf ein Schneidefluch Harrys Arm und es brannte fürchterlich. Die Wunde fror unter der Last der Magie.

Harry löste sich mit letzter Konzentration und sprang zum Dolch, hob ihn auf, und der Schatten war weg.

Plötzlich war er hinter Harry und Harry spürte den Kraftstoß, der ihn wegriss.

Der Schatten verschwand und bevor Harry gegen die Wand krachte, tauchte er vor ihm auf.

Plötzlich hatte der Schatten einen Eissplitter in der Hand und Harry war sich sicher er würde ihn erstechen.

Doch dazu kam es nicht. Der Mann röchelte.

Der Dolch.

Er war mitten in der Brust des Mannes.

Harry musste ihn in der Hand gehalten haben, als er in seine Richtung fiel.

Der Mann schrie einen schrillen unmenschlichen Schrei als das Silber ihn vergiftete.

Harry griff den Dolch abermals. Das Silber verbrannte auch ihn, der Griff war beschädigt.

Doch er drückte ihn dem Schatten gnadenlos ins Magendreieck und drückte den Griff nach unten. Die Klinge glitt zum Herzen des Schattens.

Das Herz war getroffen, der Mann war tot.

Es war vorbei.

Harry schaffte es gerade so ein Notsignal zu senden, bevor er in Ohnmacht fiel.

Xoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxo

Wenn es Probleme wegen dem T Rating und diesem Kapitel gibt, Bescheid sagen.


	37. Ethik

Wie in Trance schritt Ron auf Remus zu, welcher sich in einem Gespräch mit Freyja befand. An irgendeinem Punkt lachte Remus, und Ron stolperte fast über eine Wurzel, doch irgendwie registrierte er das nicht richtig. Als sie ihn bemerkten, schaute Remus ihn an, und bemerkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmen musste.

„Ron? Was ist los?", fragte Remus.

„Sie… Sie hat…", setzte Ron an, doch er wusste überhaupt nicht genau, wie er es beschreiben sollte.

„Eine echte Prophezeiung, Ronald. Jede Prophezeiung hat ihren Ursprung, und die Prophezeiung einer Göttlichen steht geschrieben in den Urfesten der Magie. Ich habe sie selbst gehört, und jeder, der das zweite Auge besitzt, wird sie gehört haben. Die reine Wahrheit, Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, und Zukunft. Bitte enttäusch das Schicksal nicht, Ronald. Es liegt an dir und deinesgleichen.", sagte Freyja.

Ihre Worte schmeckten fad in Rons Mund und er konnte noch nicht so richtig denken. „Ich muss… keine Ahnung. Meditieren oder so."

Tatsächlich fand man ihn daraufhin auf einem nahen Felsen sitzend, sich nicht rührend. Remus sprach ihn erst Stunden später wieder an.

„Ron?", hörte Ron eine Stimme neben sich, und schreckte auf. Verdammter Remus, hatte es geschafft sich anzuschleichen.

„Hey. Wie geht's voran?"

„Naja ich weiß ja nicht, was genau der Wortlaut war, aber etwas, das dich so mitgenommen hat muss schlimm sein."

„Naja wir werden sehen. Ich weiß manchmal nicht, wie Harry damit klarkommt. Ich meine… Er hat auch so viel mitgemacht. Und zu viel wurde von ihm erwartet. Wie kann das IRGENDWER aushalten?"

Remus setzte sich zu ihm. „Naja weißt du, Harry ist eine der wenigen Personen, die in so ein Schlamassel reingehen können und wieder herauskommen, ohne sich verändert zu haben."

Ron nickte, „Ja, er war immer sehr beständig. Aber auch er hatte immer seine Grenzen. Ich erinnere mich nur an letztes Jahr. Ich dachte nie dass es so schlimm werden würde."

„Naja, es herrscht Krieg. Ich weiß, dass das scheiße ist, allerdings arbeiten wir zusammen an einer guten Zukunft für uns und unsere Nachkommen."

„Ach ja… Remus ich konnte nicht wirklich folgen vorhin. Das Mädchen mit dem wir hier her gekommen sind, ist Freyja. Sie heißt Freyja und reagiert darauf."

„Ja."

„Aber die Frau von eben heißt auch Freyja?"

„Ja, das ist kein Name sondern eher ihre Kaste."

„Und wenn sie dann von ihrem Bruder spricht, dann ist das nicht ihr biologischer Bruder, sondern der Bruder… aller Freyjas?"

„Ja.", hier grinste Remus bereits.

„Und sie wissen, dass es nicht ihre wirklichen Brüder sind, aber jeder nennt sie so? Und irgendwie sind es doch ihre Brüder, sonst würden sie sie nicht so nennen?"

„Ich weiß, dass kann für einen Außenstehenden schwer zu verstehen sein."

„Sehen die Leute hier da durch?" fragte Ron nun und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

Remus lachte kurz, „Naja es ist wie sie leben, und unsere Kultur ist für sie wahrscheinlich auch unendlich befremdlich."

Ron schwieg kurz und sah auf das Land hinaus. Wirklich seltsam, was hier ist. Seltsam verteilte… Gebäudeartige Dinger und die Landschaft war auch irgendwie komisch. Hier gab es kein Gras, zumindest hat Ron bisher keines entdecken können. Und die Bäume hatten seltsame Formen und waren riesig.

„Ron.", hakte Remus nach, „Was ist passiert?"

Und Ron erzählte ihm von der Prophezeiung und den Dingen, die die Göttliche gesagt hatte. Schließlich seufzte er und meinte, „Und ich weiß auch gar nicht ob ich es richtig verstanden habe, aber… Die Welt wird untergehen wenn wir Voldemort nicht besiegen oder wie sollte ich das jetzt verstehen?"

Remus blickte ihn ernst an, „Ron, wenn Voldemort nicht gestoppt wird, ist es auch egal, ob die Welt untergeht, denn dann wird es nicht mehr geben, für das es sich zu leben lohnt. Wie _müssen_ ihn schlagen."

Damit hatte Remus nicht unrecht, allerdings… es war dennoch beunruhigend.

„Remus, wer ist der Überläufer? Snape?", fragte Ron nun, immer noch versuchend, seinen Kopf um die ganze Sache zu wickeln.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Snape ist nicht direkt ein Überläufer, weil er immer noch beide Seiten spielt. Ich vertrau ihm immernoch nicht."

„Aber… wer dann?"

„Naja die Person, die meist als Überläufer bezeichnet wird ist Thomas… Ich weiß aber auch nicht warum, immerhin gibt es Emilia und August auch noch, welche ebenfalls… Naja der dunklen Seite den Rücken gekehrt haben, und das obwohl sie nichts anderes gekannt haben."

„Aber… Dann...", Ron hielt inne. _'die Fäden die den Überläufer in eurer Welt halten, werden bröckeln…'_

„Remus, ich glaube Thomas wird sterben."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

Hermine wurde zum Schulleiter gerufen. Sie war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob dieser es ihr übel nahm, dass sie nicht aud die Mission gegangen war. Doch sie hatte es irgendwie im Gefühl, dass es nicht der richtige Platz für sie wäre. Stattdessen blieb sie, und sie trieb mit einer seltsame Faszination, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte, die Recherche über bestimmten Themen an.

Sie klopfte und hörte sogleich ein „Herein."

„Miss Granger, wie schön, sie zu sehen. Ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass ein kurzfristiges Ordenstreffen einberufen wurde, ich nehme an, dass sie teilnehmen können?"

Das war keine echte Frage, und Hermine befand sich mit Dumbledore sehr bald im Hauptquartier, wo sie bereits von verschiedenen Mitgliedern erwartet wurden.

Sie setzte sich an den großen runden Tisch, an dem sie seit Monaten nicht mehr gesessen hatte, und starrte die vor ihr sitzende Person an.

Tick.

Tack.

Die Uhr hinter der Person tickte unaufhörlich, und bald zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht der Person ein höhnisches Grinsen.

„Was, Granger, verwirrt, dass ich hier bin?", hallte die Stimme von Draco Malfoy über den Tisch.

„Was…"

„Glaubst du ich besitze nicht deutlich mehr Menschenverstand als mein Vater? Natürlich ist so ein Akt des Wandels ja nur von mir zu erwarten. Weasley würde in meiner Position am Ende des Jahres Dumbledore mit zitterndem Stab bedrohen."

„Genug.", sprach Dumbledore von der Seite, und Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, was Malfoy meinte, aber er schien hierher zu gehören, und saß neben Jason, der keineswegs von Malfoys Anwesenheit irritiert schien. Nicht einmal Alastor Moody oder irgendwer sonst kommentierte seine Anwesenheit.

„Mister Malfoy ist Teil des Ordens, Miss Granger. Vertragen Sie sich.", befahl Dumbledore.

Langsam strömten mehr Mitglieder ein, und der Tisch füllte sich, auch mit Mrs. Weasley, die sich neben die Zwillinge setzte. Hermine hatte die beiden schonlänger nicht mehr gesehen. Sie trugen ziemlich edle Umhänge, und Hermine wunderte sich, was sie jetzt wohl taten.

„Ich erkläre das Treffen der Ordensriege hiermit als eröffnet. Gibt es dringliche Anliegen zu klären?"

Ein Mann in einer alten, aber dennoch teuer aussehenden Robe stand auf, seine Stimme wirkte aristokratisch, „Verehrte Ordensmitglieder, ich bin, wie sie sehen, ein relativ neues Mitglied des Ordens. Die Fünf unter Ihnen, die meine Aura geprüft haben, bemerkten bereits, dass ich ein Vampir bin. Ich gebe Ihnen einen kurzen Überblick über die Aktivitäten in dem Bereich. Normalerweise ignorieren Vampire das Auftreten eines dunklen Lords, denn die meisten Älteren unter uns sind bereits bestens etabliert, und die jüngeren werden meist unter Fittiche genommen. Deswegen hatte bisher kein dunkler Lord uns etwas anzubieten. Was Voldemort hingegen betrifft, scheinen bereits mehrere Vampirclans ihm zu folgen, ich habe jedoch noch nicht in Erfahrung bringen können, woran dies liegt."

Es herrschte ein Gemurmel rund um den Tisch, und Hermine wunderte sich, warum die Vampire nicht auch für ihre Gleichberechtigung eintraten, immerhin wurde die Diskriminierung schlimmer.

„Ich denke da können wir im Moment noch wenig tun. Noch etwas?", fragte Dumbledore.

Arthur Weasley stand auf, und blickte etwas besorgt in die Runde, „In meiner Abteilung war vor kurzem Sebastian Delacour, welcher deutliches Interesse an… gewissen Vorgängen hatte. Seine Fragen waren zwar an sich nicht auffällig, immerhin waren es nicht Dinge, die man überall zu lesen bekam, doch ich hatte trotzdem das Gefühl die Fragen waren nur ein Vorwand und er hielt sich beunruhigend lange im Ministerium auf. Weiß jemand etwas darüber?"

Kingsley räusperte sich, „Auch mit Amelia Bones hat er sich lange unterhalten, und sie ist darauf etwas... verunsichert aus der Unterhaltung gegangen. Sie sind befreundet, glaube ich, zumindest auf Vornamenbasis."

Dumbledore wirkte bedächtig, „Es wäre vielleicht am besten, wenn wir Mister Delacour fürs erste beobachten. Bill soll sehen, was er herausfinden kann. Außerdem ist es fürs erste nicht ungewöhnlich, dass zwei Ministeriumsbeamte, die ein ähnliches Amt bekleiden, sich über die Nation hinaus verständigen. Nächstes Anliegen?"

Jason erhob sich, sah in die Runde, und beendete jede Unterhaltung und jedes Flüstern, „Die Unsäglichen haben es geschafft, fünf Nester zu zerstören."

Es herrschte Stille. Für einen Moment regte sich niemand, doch dann brach eine seltsame Art von Feierstimmung aus. Doch es war gleichzeitig auch bedrückt. Hermine konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Jason jedoch stand noch immer, und wartete geduldig auf die Frage, die unabdinglich kommen würde.

„Wie?", fragte Severus Snape, der wohl am eigenen Leib bereits gespürt hatte, zu was die Schatten in der Lage waren.

Jason machte eine kleine, beinahe unbemerkbare Geste mit seiner gesunden Hand. Aus seinem Umhangflogen zwei kleine kristallartige Steine. Sie schimmerten leicht rot, und Hermine spürte eine feindselige Aura von ihnen ausgehen.

„Das…" er nahm eines der Kristalle in die Hand, „Sind magiespeichernde Substanzen. Wir haben es geschafft, einen Fluch in diese Steine zu speichern, der bei Bedarf ausgelöst wird. Die Forscher waren sehr wählerisch bei der Auswahl des Fluches. Schließlich haben wir uns für Dämonenfeuer entschieden."

Nun starb die Freude. Kollektiv wurde scharf die Luft eingezogen.

Dumbledore sah Jason beinahe enttäuscht an, „Das ist schwarze Magie. Unkontrollierbar noch dazu."

Der Vampir grinste, „Das war aber extrem pfiffig von den Unsäglichen. Der Fluch kann an der Magie des Steins zehren und seine Umgebung verschlingen. Schwarze Magie richtet erstaunlich viel Zerstörung mit wenig magischer Kraft an. Das Dämonenfeuer verzehrt alles, nur der Zauberer, der den Fluch auslöste, muss nicht einmal in der Nähe sein. Perfekt gegen die Schatten."

„Wie können Sie das tun?", platze es aus Hermine heraus, „Dort könnten Kinder sein!"

Jason schüttelte den Kopf, „Wir haben die Nester größtenteils durchkämmt."

„Aber sicher sind Sie sich nicht.", sprach Arthus Weasley. Auch er wirkte enttäuscht.

Kingsley sprach nun, empört, „Solche Dinge sind verboten! Das ist schwarze Magie UND eine Art von Massenvernichtung!"

Jason wirkte unberührt, „IVZ Kriegsrecht. Was habt ihr erwartet? Wir haben nicht die Mittel, gegen eine Armee zu bestehen, die noch dazu auf so kleinem Raum ist! Uns fehlen die Mittel und kompetentes Personal, vor allem in England. Was sollen wir sonst tun? Wir können nicht die ganze Zeit rumsitzen und uns nur stur verteidigen, das wird irgendwann schiefgehen!"

„Ein Entlastungsangriff. Übrigens eine Muggelidee aus dem ersten Weltkrieg.", sprach der Vampir.

„Ist ja ganz toll, dass ihr beide einer Meinung seid! Hauptsache man hat mehr Mittel, um Menschen zu töten, als der andere!", rief Molly Weasley empört.

„Ich vertrete heute die Angelegenheiten und Meinungen der Unsäglichen. Es geht hier nicht darum, Dinge zu entwickeln, die uns einen Vorteil verschaffen. Die Unsäglichen wollen den internationalen Konflikt beenden, der droht zu entstehen. Wir operieren längst nicht mehr nur in Europa. Sie wissen alle, was die IVZ Mitgliedsstaaten sind, wir haben mit Albus ein verdammtes Mitglied hier sitzen! Die Vereinigten Staaten gehören dazu, und dort ist das Interesse an einer schnellen Beendigung des Krieges groß."

Kingsley sprang auf, „Auf diese Weise verliert man seine Menschlichkeit. Die Unsäglichen machen sich nicht gerade beliebt mit diesem Kram. Wir haben so viele Fronten, an denen wir bereits kämpfen, ich glaube der Preis für diese Siege ist zu hoch, selbst für die IVZ."

Dumbledore war die Unterhaltung über erstaunlich schweigsam geblieben.

„Deine persönliche Meinung mal außen vor, das hier ist Krieg. Und ein Krieg ist nun mal verdammt komplex und hat viele Fronten! Voldemort forscht und entwickelt Dinge, die wir uns nicht im Geringsten vorstellen können. Obskure Dinge, wer weiß was er vorhat! Und er wird nicht Halt machen, er wird unsterblich werden, wenn er das nicht bereits ist. Wir haben nur eine Chance, und ja verdammt, diese Chance beinhaltet nun mal den Feind überall da zu zerstören, wo es nur geht! Kein Gnom wird sich im Endeffekt dafür interessieren auf welche Art das geschehen ist und wir haben durch die Kristalle die bestätigten Tode von Rabastan Lestrange und Antonin Dolohov!"

Hermine zuckte etwas bei dem Namen.

„Außerdem von einer Menge unschuldiger Kinder! Das geht zu weit! Was soll das? Wir werden nicht besser als die _Todesser_ wenn wir mit dem Morden anfangen! In welches Licht rückt uns das bitte? In welches Licht rückt das die Zauberwelt?", rief Molly Weasley.

Jason schnaufte, „Wir werden nicht ewig standhalten. Wäre Thomas hier, würde er genau dasselbe sagen. Wir brauchen mehr Mittel um anzugreifen! Wir können es uns nicht leisten, immer zu verteidigen, das verbrät auf Dauer alle Mittel, die uns zur Verfügung stehen! VOLDEMORT VERSKLAVT MENSCHEN! Die Eide sind nichts was man einfach ignorieren kann! Wenn er seine Streitkräfte so ausbaut, müssen wir alles Verdammte tun um sie wieder zu minimieren!"

Der Vampir sah abschätzig in die Runde, „Sie wussten alle vorher, worauf sie sich einlassen. Der Krieg bringt Opfer, und die eigene Menschlichkeit ist häufig eines davon. Der Krieg ist chaotisch, endotrop. Der Krieg zerstört und verwirrt die Sinne. Er nimmt uns die Sicht. So war es schon als ich noch ein Mensch war. Das hier ist kein Spiel, kein Gerangel unter Kindern. Ich habe viele Kriege erlebt, Dumbledore geht das genauso. Unserem lieben Vorzeigeüberläufer geht es ebenfalls so. Wir wissen, dass der Krieg ein sich ständig wandelndes Gesicht hat. Er tobt, er zerreißt und er wütet. Doch eine Sache haben alle Kriege gemeinsam, niemand wird je gewinnen. Wir müssen alle Dinge hinter uns lassen. Warum geht ihr nicht, wenn das zu unmenschlich für euch ist? Ich sage ja, dass der Krieg das Einzige ist, wobei ihr Menschen euer wahres Gesicht zeigt."

„Dumbledore! Sagen sie was!", rief Molly nun.

Dumbledore seufzte resigniert, „Ich gebe zu, dass die Situation brenzlig wird. Ich gebe zu, dass die Zeit drängt. Ich habe eine Erinnerung für euch."

Ein Schlenker des Zauberstabes, und eine Unheil versprechende Stimme erhob sich im Raum.

„**[…] und das Gleichgewicht hergestellt werden muss, damit die Erde sich würdig zeigt, auch einen weiteren Zyklus zu kreisen."**

Kingsley war der erste, der sich regte. „Ist sie authentisch?"

Dumbledore nickte stumm.

Jason musste wohl eine obligatorische Frage stellen, „Wurden die Prozeduren eingehalten?"

Wieder nickte Dumbledore und sagte, „Ein Unsäglicher der Mysteriumsabteilung hat die Prophezeiung aufgenommen und, da niemand speziell adressiert wird, kann sie nur von den Unsäglichen und mir eingesehen werden."

„Wann endet dieser Zyklus?", fragte Hermine, während sie versuchte die Bedeutung zu entziffern, „und von welchen Zyklen sprechen wir? Es werden ja wohl kaum einfach Jahre sein."

„In der Tat, Miss Granger. Im Moment denke ich, dass wir etwas Zeit haben. Allerdings auch viel Arbeit."

Der Vampir fuhr ihm ins Wort, „Der Zyklus endet in… fünf Jahren. Etwa. Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, ich würde eine Sternkarte benötigen. Eine Woche brauche ich dann."

„Tun sie das und berichten sie dann.", wies Dumbledore an.

„Fünf Jahre sind eine lange Zeit.", sagte Arthur Weasley.

„Nicht unbedingt. Wir haben zwar diese fünf Jahre, allerdings sind die Anforderungen nicht einfach Voldemort zu töten oder seine Todesser. Vielmehr geht es um die Wiederherstellung der Gesellschaft, und das dauert ein wenig. Die Unsäglichen haben übrigens eine Belohnung auf Voldemorts Tod ausgesetzt, die diskret an verschiedene Attentäter weitergeleitet wird."

„Aber ist nicht Harry…", setzte Tonks an, welche Hermine noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, da sie nicht ihr übliches Aussehen hatte.

Dumbledore hob leicht die Hände, „Wir wissen nicht, inwiefern Voldemort sterblich ist, und unter welchen Umständen er sterben kann. Bisher ist der Wert der Prophezeiung ungeklärt. Allerdings denke ich tatsächlich, dass es am Ende Harry Potter sein wird, der ihn tötet."

„Potter ist eine Kreatur.", gab Snape zu bedenken.

„Eine Kreatur vielleicht. Nobel, ehrenhaft und durchaus mächtig dennoch. Wir haben mit Harry Potter jemanden in der Hand, der nicht nur selbst ein sehr wertvolles Instrument zum Besiegen von Voldemort ist, sondern auch durch ihn viele Verbündete in der jungen Generation. Wir haben alle die DA letztes Jahr gesehen. Schüler, die Harry Potter in einen Kampf gefolgt sind, Schüler, die wussten, dass sie dabei hätten sterben können. Ich sehe den jungen Harry Potter, wie auch seinen Vater damals, wäre er nicht gestorben, als meinen Nachfolger an."

Stille folgte dieser Eröffnung. „So viele unangenehme Enthüllungen auf einmal.", sprach Snape aus, genau dann, als Molly Weasley „Er ist nur ein Kind, Albus!", rufen konnte.

„Thomas arbeitet mit ihm konstant an seiner Macht, und ich glaube, dass Harry ebenfalls das nötige Geschick aufbringen könnte, weitere Verbündete zu sammeln. Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, hat er sich im Alleingang mit Sebastian Delacour unterhalten."

„Das war sein sicherer Untergang. Politiker sind scharfzüngig und gerissen. Das übersteigt seinen mickrigen Verstand und erst recht seine Fähigkeiten."

„Severus das reicht!", sprach diesmal McGonagall.

„Was bürden Sie da bitte Harry auf? Das will er doch garnicht!", sprach Hermine, allerdings vorsichtig. Sie war es nicht gewohnt Dumbledore Widerworte zu geben.

Dumbledore seufzte, „Miss Granger, der junge Harry kann kein Leben in Frieden führen. Voldemort will ihn finden und vernichten, und außerdem glaube ich auch, dass sich Harrys Einstellung mittlerweile geändert hat. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie seine Stellung ist, allerdings unternimmt er bereits eigenständig Dinge, um die Welt zu verändern. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis er bereit ist, sich von uns abzunabeln und auf eigenem Fuß Veränderungen an der Zauberwelt herbei zu führen. Ich habe diese Phase selbst durchgemacht, und ich sage ihnen, dass er viel verändern kann und viel verändern wird."

Auch Malfoy war erstaunlich ruhig bei der Unterhaltung, konnte er früher doch keine zwei Sekunden das Thema Harry Potter ruhig an sich vorbei ziehen lassen, ohne eine Beleidigung zu sprechen.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass sie Recht haben, Albus.", sprach McGonagall.

„Wie kommen wir mit den Eiden voran?", fragte nun Kingsley.

„Wie sie wissen, untersuchen Thomas und sein Team diesen Sachverhalt. Sie sind allerdings zunächst in der Phase, die Angriffe auf nicht beeinflusste Politiker zu vereiteln. Alles weitere ergeben die Gespräche oder Verhöre der verschiedenen Betroffenen. Eventuell kann es sein, dass sie mit etwas in Kontakt gekommen sind, oder ihnen ein Artefakt zugekommen ist, welches sie beeinflusst."

„Auf welche Art haben wir bestätigt, dass es tatsächlich Eide sind? Es könnten genauso gut veränderte Konfunduns-Zauber sein. Eventuell mit einer tödlichen Komponente.", sprach Kingsley.

Jason schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, unsere Forscher haben die magischen Signaturen von einigen Betroffenen überprüft und diese weisen Spuren derselben magischen Signatur auf, die auch auf jeden von uns liegt. Allerdings ist die Signatur von Voldemorts Sklaven… Anders. Wir wissen nicht genau mit was sie verbunden sind."

„Haben sie eine Theorie, Albus?" fragte Moody.

„In der Tat, die habe ich. Allerdings muss ich noch auf Rückmeldung von Thomas warten. Ich hoffe, er wird mir mehr dazu sagen können."

„Aber sie haben eine Vermutung.", sprach nun Draco Malfoy, und Hermine fand dass er extrem untypisch klang. Irgendwie… brav.

Dumbledore nickte stumm.

Severus Snape sah kurz zwischen Jason und Dumbledore hin und her, dann forderte er, „Wollen sie uns ihre Vermutung nicht mitteilen? Ich kann vielleicht etwas in Erfahrung bringen."

Jason räusperte sich und antwortete statt Dumbledore, „Wir glauben, dass die Eide durch Schattenmagie erzeugt werden."

Snape schnaufte verächtlich, „Wunderbar, Green, ignorieren Sie die Tatsache, dass die Eide reine weiße Magie sind und konzentrieren Sie sich auf Nebensächliches."

Jason grinste nun, „Das ist falsch. Ein Eid wird nicht durch eine Magieverbindung geschaffen sondern durch das Verbinden der Seele und des magischen Kerns mit einem Objekt oder einer Magiequelle. Es ist überhaupt nicht wichtig, was das für eine ist. Tatsächlich eignet sich Schattenmagie am Ehesten dazu, Zwangseide zu erzeugen. Weiße Magie benötigt die Zustimmung und die Lenkung der Geister, falls dir das entgangen ist, Snape."

Dumbledore seufzte, „Ich denke, dass das Erzeugen der Eide etwas mit Grindelwalds alter Forschung zu tun hat. Die Forschung der Art die er nach den Dreißigern getätigt hat."

McGonagall zog scharf die Luft ein, „Mit den Deutschen?"

Dumbledore nickte, während Jason ihn scharf ins Blickfeld fasste, „Dumbledore, die Informationen aus dieser Zeit liegen noch immer in ihrer Obhut. Ich rate ihnen aber jede Informationen die mit Joseph Mengeles Forschung zu tun hat an uns weiterzugeben wenn sie auch nur den _Hauch_ einer Ahnung haben, dass es etwas mit diesem Fall zu tun haben könnte! Ich kann ihr Büro auch durchsuchen lassen."

Dumbledore sprach ruhig, aber bestimmt zurück, „Unsäglicher Green, vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich Ratsmitglied bin. Und zügeln sie ihre Forderungen wenn sie als Gast an diesem Tisch sitzen."

Jason schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch, „Albus, du kannst nicht-"

Alle schreckten zusammen, als ein gellender Pfeiffton die Gespräche und jeden Gedankengang unterbrach. Jason schlug die Hand auf sein Abzeichen und es verstummte augenblicklich.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde rührte sich niemand, doch dann herrschte Chaos.

Ein Patronuszauber flog herein und die Stimmte von Bill Weasley tönte im Raum umher, als Jason schon längst im Kamin verschwunden war, „Harry Potter ist verschwunden!"

* * *

><p>Neues Kapitel zwischen Weihnachten und Silvester.<p> 


	38. Schlickschlupfe

"Harry? Verdammt! Harry! Du musst wach werden!", flüsterte eine Stimme panisch.

Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er nur verschwommene Gestalten und ein grelles Licht von einem Zauberstab. Die weibliche Stimme meldete sich wieder, „Harry, wach auf!"

Eine zweite Stimme kam dazu, „Moment, ich versuche ihn etwas zu heilen."

Magie durchströmte Harry und er fühlte sich ein wenig klarer. Doch er sah noch immer sehr wenig.

Seine Magie reagierte nur langsam, und er konnte seine Sicht nur schwerlich korrigieren. Hätte es einen Zweifel gegeben, würde er sagen, er habe phantasiert. Doch hier waren sie. Emilia und Hermine, über ihn gebeugt, mit besorgten Blicken.

„Hermine? Was…"

„Pssst!", zischte Emilia, „Kannst du aufstehen?"

Harry nickte schwach. Sie halfen ihm auf.

„Du musst hier sofort weg!", flüsterte Hermine panisch.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Harry, dessen Erinnerung nur sehr langsam zurück kamen.

„In einem Nest, wir müssen aus der Apparationssperre raus! Schnell!"

Harry stöhnte leicht, und Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab, „Sorry, Harry! Silencio!"

Aus Harrys Mund drangen weitere schmerzerfüllte Laute, als er versuchte, in der Dunkelheit Fuß zu fassen, doch niemand konnte sie hören.

Sie schritten langsam, und Hermine und Emilia stützten Harry so gut es ging, bevor sie ihm ein Stück weiter irgendwas in die Hand drückten und verschwanden.

Harry wurde von Emilia aufgefangen, mit Leichtigkeit, irrwitzigerweise.

Hermine wich ihm nicht von der Seite, und Harry befand sich schnell in einem Krankenhausbett.

Emilia war neben ihm und führte Diagnosen aus, die sie protokollierte. „Schädigung der Epidermis. Bruch der dritten und vierten rechten Rippe. Lungenfraktur des rechten Flügels. Verletzung der rechten Vorkammer. Nierenfraktur. Hämatom im Rückenbereich. Leichte Silbervergiftung…"

Hermine sah aus, als wollte sie etwas sagen, doch Harry fiel beinahe sofort wieder in die Schwärze.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooox

„Hermine, gibst du mir den dunklen, grünlichen Trank, der links neben dir steht?", fragte Emilia knapp.

Hermine nickte und wandte sich so schnell um, dass ihr ein wenig schwindelig wurde, und reichte Emilia schnell den Trank, die diesen in Harrys Mund schüttete.

„Er schluckt nicht.", kommentierte Emilia, unterbrach ihre Tätigkeit allerdings nicht, „Hermine, nimm zwei Finger und massier damit seinen Hals an den Seiten des Kehlkopfes."

Es war befremdlich, an Harrys Hals rumzuhantieren, und Hermine verzog etwas das Gesicht, als sie unter ihren Fingern den Kehlkopf spürte, den sie zum Schlucken gezwungen hatte. Doch Harry schluckte und konnte wieder atmen.

„Der Trank ist verzaubert, damit er nicht nicht aus Versehen in die Lunge gelangt. Allerdings verhindert das kurzzeitig das Atmen. Danke, gibst du mir jetzt die rote Salbe?"

Hermine tat auch das und Emilia trug die Salbe in der Nähe seiner Niere auf, wo sie schlagartig einzog und nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Das ist gegen die Silbervergiftung. Das ist die schnelle Variante, die das Silber einhüllt und seinen Körper davor schützt. Es wird dann nach und nach von der Niere rausgefiltert, ohne dass es Schäden gibt."

Hermine nickte und blieb etwas unsicher neben Emilia stehen, bis diese sie anwies, sich wieder zu setzen.

„Er wird wieder, Hermine, vertrau mir."

„Wie kann es sein dass er schonwieder einfach weg war? Irgendwas an dem ganzen Plan hat offensichtlich nicht funktioniert!", rief Hermine nun empört.

Emilia schüttelte den Kopf, „Es gibt immer eine Restgefahr, Hermine, und Harrys Fehler war es vielleicht auch nicht zeitgleich den Portschlüssel zu verwenden. Ich weiß aber nicht genau, was seine Anweisung war."

„Aber wieso war er alleine? Zu zweit wäre das nicht passiert!"

„Wir haben nicht viele Möglichkeiten, wenn wir im Einsatz operieren. Ich gebe dir Recht, normalerweise geht sowas niemals alleine, aber das steht auf dem Papier. Die Franzosen machen es uns nicht gerade einfach, vorschriftsmäßig vorzugehen."

„Blödsinn!", schnaubte Hermine und sprang auf.

„Hermine!", rief Emilia nicht minder empört, „Wir sind Unsägliche! Jeder von uns weiß, dass sein Leben auf dem Spiel steht, wenn man auch nur einen Schritt vor die Türschwelle setzt!"

„Aber Harry ist minderjährig!", rief Hermine entgegen.

Emilia schritt schnell um den Tisch rum und zerrte Hermine aus dem Raum heraus, um den Schlafenden nicht zu stören. Auf dem Gang zischte Emilia ihr zu, „Hermine, Harry Potter hat seitdem er elf ist irgendwelche lebensbedrohlichen Dinge getan! So viele man könnte glatt fünf Bücher damit füllen!"

Hermine blickte stur auf die Steine, „Das hier ist kein Buch! Und selbst wenn die letzten Jahre immer ein gutes Ende fanden, seit dem Sommer ist alles so anders geworden dass ich ernsthaft denke dass jeden Moment jemand nicht wiederkommen könnte! Ginny ist tot verdammt nochmal! Und Harry ist auf gutem Weg sich umzubringen!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

Die Schlickschlupfe schienen weg zu schweben. Diese kleinen leuchtenden Punkte, die um die Köpfe mancher Menschen schwebten, verrieten ihr, dass der Krankenflügel nun vakant war. Barfuß tapste sie langsam den Gang entlang und sah Hermine und die Unsägliche sich entfernen. Emilia, wenn sie recht spürte.

Der Krankenflügel war tatsächlich frei von Madam Pomfrey. Glück für Luna.

Der Kranke auf dem Bett lag ruhig da, die Atmung war ruhig, obwohl sie etwas unstet war. Luna zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben den Unsäglichen, der dort auf der Matratze lag.

„Harry, Harry…", fing Luna an, wohlwissend, dass er nicht antworten würde. Das brauchte er auch nicht. Seine Aura sprach zu ihr.

„Du machst ja komische Dinge.", sprach sie, „Und landest sehr oft im Krankenflügel. Vielleicht sollte ich in eines der Betten deinen Namen eingravieren. Aber du bist ja kein Schüler mehr also macht das wohl keinen Sinn."

Sie malte mit ihrem Zeh kurz unsichtbare Formen auf den Boden.

„Du brauchst Hilfe Harry. Das braucht ihr alle. Aber für Ron und Hermine ist das einfach, aber was machen wir mit dir? Ich habe es gehört, Harry, und du weißt noch nichts davon. Ich habe die Prophezeiung gehört und ich weiß wie die Zeit drängt…"

Ihr Umhang bot Platz für eine kleine Ampulle. In ihrer Hand fühlte sie sich noch immer urkomisch an, kleine Funken schienen über ihre Haut zu tanzen immer wenn sie sie anfasste. Aber das war oft so. Sie nahm nichts was sich unangenehm anfühlte.

„Jetzt darfst du nicht aufwachen Harry. Ich könnte noch einen Schlafzauber sprechen, aber ich wollte das nicht riskieren, also vertraue ich darauf dass du diesen Wunsch respektierst.", murmelte Luna, als sie sich überbeugte, und Harrys Mund öffnete.

Die Flüssigkeit tropfte langsam in seinen Mund, und begann zu leuchten. Es machte nichts, wenn er sie nicht schluckte, sie zog von alleine ein. Jetzt durfte nur keiner kommen, solange der Schimmer noch zu sehen war, der nun unter der Haut nach oben wanderte.

Als er hinter dem Haarschopf verschwand, blies Luna den Atemzug aus, den sie unterbewusst gehalten hatte.

Sie saß wieder auf dem Stuhl. „Deine Aura ist ja ganz aufgeregt.", murmelte Luna verwundert, als die Schlickschlupfe wie wild umherkreisten, in sichtlicher Unruhe.

„Keine Sorge Harry. Wenn Ronald seine Prüfung nicht besteht, dann verschwindet es sofort. Aber das wollen wir nicht hoffen. Bis dahin wünsche ich dir Glück… Du wirst es brauchen…"

Leicht huschten seine Augen unter den Liedern umher. Luna lehnte sich vor, und mit ihrer Wange an seiner, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, „Achte auf das goldene Gift. Es hat seine Gewalt über das Denken, aber auch über die Seele."

Sie zog ihren Kopf wieder weg. „Viel Glück, Harry Potter."

Als sie an der Schwelle zum Gang war, flüsterte Luna sich selbst zu. „Ich habe es geschafft. Hoffentlich wird alles gut.", während sie ihre Kette berührte.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ron und Remus schliefen in der Behausung, in der Freyja lebte, auf provisorischen Betten. Sie waren etwas seltsam, und erinnerten ein wenig an Pritschen, doch Ron schlief nicht ungemütlich, sondern er erwachte früh, beim ersten Sonnenstrahl, und war ausgeruht. Draußen hörte er leise Schritte, und ein Flüstern, dass sich wie „Hoffe ich auch" anhörte.

Remus neben ihm schlief tatsächlich noch immer wie ein Stein. Er richtete sich auf, und zog sich ordentlich an. Der Raum war kahl, und diente wohl nie dem Wohnen. Tatsächlich war auch der Rest des Hauses wenig dekoriert und Ron beschlich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass die Menschen hier überhaupt nicht ihren Charakter… auslebten.

Die Parallele zu den Schatten war ein wenig seltsam.

Allerdings war das hier sowieso eine ganz andere Form von Gesellschaft und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass es irgendwann einmal etwas Ähnliches gegeben hat.

„Hallo, Ronald.", hörte Ron Freyja sagen.

„Hallo… Freyja? Das ist kein Name, oder?", wunderte sich Ron. Er hatte immer noch etwas damit zu kämpfen, dieses Konzept in seinen Kopf zu bekommen.

Freyja schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein, aber in Hogwarts war es amüsierend, so zu tun, als ob. Ihr Menschen und eure Namen seid… Witzig."

Ron runzelte die Stirn, "Und du bist kein… Mensch? Wie erinnert man sich an dich, wenn du mal…"

"Was meinst du? Die Freyja wird nie sterben.", antwortete sie und legte den Kopf schief.

"Aber du! Als Person!", rief Ron frustriert.

Freyja kicherte ein wenig und ging davon. Über ihre Schulter rief sie, "Melde dich am Hofe. Freyja erwartet dich."

"Verrücktes Pack...", murmelte Ron.

Er schritt langsam wieder auf dieses riesige Gebäude zu, welches zwar groß, allerdings kaum verziert war, sondern ein schlichter Bau mit spitzem Dach. Die Tür war – was sollte es auch sonst sein – aus Gold. Das Tor wurde stets von zwei Wächtern bewacht, die beide nicht mehr so aussahen als würden sie… leben.

Zwischen ihnen ging die Tür langsam auf. Ron schritt hindurch.

Gestern hatte sie gesagt, er müsse sich würdig zeigen und dürfe die Göttliche nicht enttäuschen. Was sollte er bitte machen? Mit einem Monster ringen? Wohl kaum; außerdem würde er nicht noch einmal darauf hineinfallen. Am Ende war es doch immer ein sprechender Hut.

Wäre auf jeden Fall etwas Einfaches. Jedenfalls einfacher als das, was wahrscheinlich auf ihn zukommen würde.

Die Göttliche stand wieder vor ihrem Thron, als hätte sie sich nicht wegbewegt, und Ron machte den gleichen Ablauf erneut. Doch sie hielt ihn auf, als er im Begriff war, sich hinzuknien.

„Halt ein, Krieger. Ihr wisst, warum ihr hier seid?"

„Um mich würdig zu zeigen.", Ron sagte das als hätte er es auswendig gelernt. Auch der Göttlichen schien es zu missfallen.

„Du musst noch viel lernen, Krieger, auch, dass es keineswegs ich bin, dessen Gunst du erlangen musst. Wenn du die alten Geister in Ehren hältst, dürften die die Aufgaben keine Probleme bereiten."

„Ich bin bereit.", sprach Ron mutig. Was konnte schon so Schlimmes kommen?

„Glaub mir, Krieger, das bist du nicht.", war die Antwort der Göttlichen.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Ron nun.

„Die Geister werden dich als würdig auserwählen, doch nur, wenn du sie überzeugst. Sie werden dich prüfen, sie werden alle deine Eigenschaften auf die Probe stellen und du… Du, Krieger, wirst dich ihnen entgegenstellen. Ohne Freunde, ohne Begleitung, ohne Waffen, ohne Schutz. Nur du, deine ureigene Essenz. Aber nicht hier, nicht in dieser Welt."

Ron blieb still und starrte die Göttliche an, was wohl sehr unhöflich sein musste, doch er konnte nicht anders.

„Du, Krieger, wirst in ihre Welt gehen, in die Welt in der die Geister zu Hause sind, auf ihre Ebene, und du wirst dir selbst ihre Unterstützung verdienen müssen. Stellvertretend für deine Art, vor allem stellvertretend für deine Freunde."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruinen und verbrannte Asche. Ein paar brennende Stellen gab es noch, und die Luft war kratzend und stank. Der Himmel war bewölkt mit schwarzen aggressiven Wolken. Der Tod hatte sein Werk verrichtet. Die Bluthunde hatten ihr Ziel gefunden, angegriffen und das Blut ward schwarz mit Asche.

Doch er genoss ihn dennoch, den Geruch des Todes, der in der Luft lag, denn es war ein süßer Geruch. Die Ruhe, die herrschte, war faszinierend, obgleich sie einen Verlust bedeutete. Das Dämonenfeuer hatte sein Werk getan und alles aufgefressen.

„_Nichts hat überlebt, mein Lord."_, zischte eine Stimme, sich durch den Schutt und die Asche wühlend.

„_Ich weiß, Nagini."_, sprach der dunkle Lord, _„Sie haben alles vernichtet. Die Kräfte haben sich verschoben. Ich denke es wird Zeit, die Fronten wieder ins Reine zu bringen. Bald, meine Treue, bald…"_

Der Atemzug war tief und die Luft roch nach Tod.

„_Sie werden stärker, mein Lord. Die drei Kinder. Ich spüre, dass alte Mächte ihre Geister berührt haben."_

„Mein Lord? Wünscht Ihr, dass zurückgeschlagen wird?", fragte ein Schatten, hinter ihm kniend.

„Nein, lasst sie. Verteidigt die anderen Nester. Sichert die Umgebungen, konzentriert euch auf euer Überleben.", sprach der Lord.

Der Schatten nickte und verschwand.

„Mein Lord?", zitterte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Nagini schlang sich um das Bein des kümmerlichen Wesens.

„Ihr… Ihr… k-k-…", stotterte Wurmschwanz.

Sein Lord wandte den Blick auf ihn und augenblicklich zuckte er zusammen. Jämmerliche Kreatur.

„Mein Lord, w-w-wolltet ihr nicht… Ich meine sie haben…", stotterte der Diener weiter.

„Crucio.", sprach der dunkle Lord ohne jedwede Regung.

Die Schreie mischten sich mit dem Tod in der Luft und der dunkle Lord nahm abermals einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Verkaufe uns nicht für dumm, Wurmschwanz.", sprach der Lord als er den Fluch von seinem Diener nahm.

Dann trat er auf den Taugenichts zu. Dieser brachte noch ein schwaches und gestammeltes „Mein Lord!" hervor.

„Jämmerlich, Wurmschwanz. Es ist klar zu sehen, was sie getan haben. Nur ein Schwachkopf würde sie unterschätzen. Aber nicht die Schatten müssen sie fürchten, nein, wir wissen wie wir den süßen Samen des Terrors in ihre Herzen setzen."

Die Angst ward die Rüstung seines Hauptes, der Schock ward sein Schwert. Nicht seine Macht sondern sein Geist hatte den Menschen gelehrt, seinen Namen zu fürchten, doch nun sollte es seine Macht sein, die sie wieder in ihre Knie zwang.

Der Erzverräter würde erzittern, und der alte Mann würde fallen. Der dunkle Lord sah seine Feinde in die Abgründe des Todes stürzen.

Er würde die Festung zerschmettern. Er würde alles dem Erdboden gleichmachen. Er würde sich als mächtiger erweisen als jeder vor ihm.

Mit einem Zischen verschwand er.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

R&R


	39. Aufklärer und Totenscheine

Sooo, eines meiner Puffer-Kapitel welches ich geschrieben habe bevor ich sehr viel zu tun hatte :D ...es folgt noch mehr.

* * *

><p>Nur sehr langsam wachte Harry auf. Als erstes sah Hermine, wie seine Augen unter den Lidern tanzten, und erst dachte sie, er würde träumen, doch dann öffneten sie sich leicht.<p>

„Harry?", sagte sie zunächst zaghaft.

Als er dann nicht reagierte, noch ein wenig lauter.

Schließlich öffnete er die Augen, und starrte zunächst in die Leere, nichts Bestimmtes fokussierend, wenn er das überhaupt konnte. Tatsächlich benutzte er seit Wochen keine Brille mehr. Seine grünen Augen waren von Zeit zu Zeit etwas beängstigend, vor allem im Einsatz.

„Hermine?", flüsterte er, seine Stimme noch unbenutzt.

„Ich bin hier Harry.", sagte sie.

„Wo bin ich?"

„Du bist in der Zentrale. Du hast schwere Verletzungen bei dem Angriff erhalten und wurdest erst nach Hogwarts und als du stabil warst hierher gebracht. Die französischen Krankenhäuser waren zu gefährlich."

„Wieso der Wechsel?", fragte Harry.

Hermine griff sich unbewusst an den Hals, „Ich habe den Portschlüssel verwendet, den der Direktor erstellt hat. Aber Hogwarts ist ebenfalls zu unsicher, und wir haben dich verlegt sobald du stabil genug warst."

„Und wieso warst du da? Oder habe ich das halluziniert?", fragte er dann.

„Wir wurden gerufen, als du verschwunden warst. Erinnerst du dich an das, was passiert ist?", fragte sie zaghaft.

„Natürlich kann ich das so schlimm hat mir niemand vorn Kopf gestoßen.", erwiderte Harry, doch klang er nicht so stark wie er sich gab.

„Was war denn los? Was hat dich so zugerichtet?", fragte Hermine nun.

„Die Schatten wer sonst?", erwiderte Harry knapp. Er setzte sich langsam auf, „Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen?"

„Kaum 12 Stunden. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Geht schon. Ich bin bald wieder fit. Was zu essen wäre nett."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er einen Seitenblick auf ihre Robe machte, die etwas zerzaust war. „Hey sag mal, wer unterrichtet jetzt eigentlich?" fragte er dann.

Hermine grinste, „Das macht Jason, als eine Art Urlaub von der Zentrale. Und Dumbledore ist ja Ratsmitglied, daher darf er sich Unsägliche ausleihen wie ihm beliebt."

Harry nickte nun. Er war abwesend, und Hermine spürte, wie er seine Kampfaura konzentrierte, was ihr Sorgen machte. Warum war er in Gedanken immernoch bei dem Kampf? Hatte ihn irgendetwas wütend gemacht?

„Harry.", sagte sie, mit Nachdruck, „Du bist im Krankenhaus. Hier findet kein Kampf statt! Ruh dich aus!"

Harry sah auf die Decke und legte sich langsam zurück.

„Es war so plötzlich…", fing er an.

„Was?", stutzte Hermine.

„Ich habe… gegen diesen Schatten gekämpft und… er… ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte es wäre befriedigend, sich zu rächen, aber… es kam so plötzlich…"

„Harry, Rache ist niemals gut!", rief Hermine.

„Ich weiß doch aber…", er brach ab und ein freudloses Lachen breitet sich im Raum aus. „Es war Glück. Er hatte mich fest im Griff und dann… er hatte den Dolch nicht gesehen, der in meiner Hand war und ich habe den Dolch auch nicht bemerkt… Er ist durch Zufall gestorben… Sehr unbefriedigend."

Er wandte den Oberkörper um, sah dann doch auf seinen Unterarm, auf den eine kleine Box mit einem Armreif an ihn befestigt war.

„Was zum…", setzte er an.

„Das ist ein Blutfilter. Er filtert Gifte aus deinem Blut und agiert als Infusion.", erklärte Hermine, beinahe aus Reflex.

„Was für Zeug?", fragte Harry und starrte sie aus glasigen Augen an.

„Dein Körper braucht Nährstoffe.", antwortete Hermine.

„Aus einer Box?", fragte Harry.

„Ignorier' es einfach und warte bis ein Heiler kommt.", murmelte Hermine schließlich.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry plötzlich, sich zu ihr umwendend. Hermine war erst irritiert, denn das erwartete sie nicht, doch als sie in sein Gesicht war, sah sie Interesse und ein… weicher Gesichtsausdruck, den sie an ihm nicht mehr gewohnt war.

Hermine atmete tief ein, und zögerte noch ein wenig, nicht wissend, was sie ihm erzählen soll. Schließlich sagte sie, „Ich bin nicht auf die Mission mitgekommen ich… hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es richtig ist… War auch garnicht schlecht wie ich sehe, Mister Potter!"

Seine Augen funkelten belustigt, „50 Punkte von den Unsäglichen!"

„Harry! Das ist nicht lustig!", rief Hermine empört. Er machte sich auch noch über sie lustig!

Harry hingegen lachte einfach, was sie wieder etwas ruhiger stimmte.

Sie wurde aufgeschreckt von dem Heiler, der eintrat. „Unsäglicher Potter, sie waren in ziemlich schlechter medizinischer Verfassung, aber das wissen sie sicher besser als ich. Wie dem auch sei, die Schäden an ihren Lungen sind geheilt, sie ist nicht kollabiert, Gott sei Dank, und auch ihr Herz und ihre Rippen sind geheilt. Das Silber fast komplett aus Ihnen raus, ich bitte Sie, den Rest des Tages das Armband zu tragen und es erst am Abend abzunehmen."

Harry nickte stumm. Hermine wandte sich dem Heiler zu, „Wann wird er wieder gesund sein?"

„Sehr bald, zumindest wie es im Moment aussieht.", antwortete der Heiler, „Sie sind ein zäher Bursche, Mister Potter. Allerdings wussten wir das glaube ich alle schon."

Harry nickte schlicht. Hermine schossen in dem Moment wieder einige Gedanken über Harry durch den Kopf, doch sie unterdrückte sie. Es nützte nichts, nach verschütteter Milch zu trauern.

„Wir können sie allerdings schon jetzt entlassen, da wir nichts mehr für sie tun können. Gesund werden sie von selbst werden. Aber mäßigen sie Ihre Eskapaden in Zukunft."

Darauf grinste Harry nur. Er machte sich frei von der Decke und den Gerätschaften und stand auf. Er war etwas wackelig auf den Beinen.

Unsicher sah er Hermine an. Hermine sah ihm in die Augen, und es traf sie wie ein Schlag. Er hatte seine Kampfaura konzentriert, er war noch im Kampf, und jetzt vor ihr, so unsicher, und so angespannt.

Irgendwas war passiert dass ihn verstört hatte, vielleicht sogar traumatisiert.

Sie schritt auf ihn zu und drückte ihn fest, und seine Arme glitten zögerlich um sie herum.

Die Umarmung war etwas seltsam zu beginn, doch irgendwie erinnerte sie Hermine daran wie es früher war. Sie brauchte das. Ohne Ron und Harry an ihrer Seite war es schwer, und sie war froh, Harry wiederzuhaben, auch wenn er wieder fortgehen würde.

Doch in diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, wie wichtig es war, dass sie zusammenstanden und gemeinsam arbeiteten. Egal, was sie für Unsicherheiten hatte, oder welche Zweifel, sie würden alle da sein.

„Alles wird gut, ja?", flüsterte ihr Harry zu.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber seine Worte beruhigten sie ungemein. Sie standen dort noch für ein paar Momente, bis Harry sie losließ, und sich aufraffte.

Er sah seine Kleidung an, beziehungsweise den Kittel, den er vom Krankenhaus bekommen hatte, und Hermine war erstaunt, als er ihn mit einer Handbewegung in eine Robe transfigurierte.

„Wow!"

Harry grinste verlegen, „Ich hab mir ein bisschen angesehen, was ihr in Hogwarts machen müsst. Ist ganz nützlich muss ich sagen."

Hermine lächelte ihn an, glücklich darüber, dass er seine Ausbildung nicht vernachlässigt.

Harry räusperte sich. „Naja jetzt wo ich etwas nicht ganz so peinliches anhabe, ziehe ich mir kurz Schuhe an und dann gehe ich zu Sebastian Delacour. Willst du mich begleiten? Ich denke dass ein Ordensmitglied da vielleicht besser ist."

Hermine starrte Harry an. „Thomas sollte das doch machen! Und kann Dumbledore nicht mit ihm reden?"

Harry schüttelte einfach den Kopf, „Nein, ich denke, dass ich ganz gut weiß wie ich mit ihm umgehen muss. Außerdem wollte er speziell von mir etwas und ich denke, dass er uns nützlich sein kann. Thomas würde ihn nur vergraulen und er würde schneller weg sein als du Incarcerus sagen kannst."

Hermine war erstarrt. Hatte Dumbledore das mit dieser Phase gemeint?

„Entschuldige mal! Hast du gerade gesagt, er könnte uns _nützlich_ sein? Er ist immernoch ein Mensch!"

Harry blickte sie kühl an, „Er ist ein Politiker. Entschuldige mich.", und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, eine sprachlose Hermine zurücklassend.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooox

Sebastian Delacour schaffte es tatsächlich, trotz der Tatsache, dass er in einem Krankenhaus saß, und auf seine endgültige Entlassung wartete, ein wenig würde zu bewahren. Die Heiler schien es auch nicht zu stören, dass er eine formale Robe trug, als wäre er aus geschäftlichen Gründen hier, und nicht, damit man ihn auf Schäden dunkler Magie überprüfen konnte.

Er saß mit seiner Frau, und sie unterhielten sich still. Harry war am Eingang an einem Unsäglichen vorbei gelaufen, welcher an der Tür wachte. Schön zu wissen, dass sich die Unsäglichen um ihre Politiker sorgen.

Harry blieb im Eingang stehen. Er hatte bewusst seine Uniform nicht angezogen, ein unterschwelliges Zeichen seines guten Willens dem sturen Bock gegenüber welcher sich Politiker schimpft.

„Monsieur Delacour.", sprach er, obwohl er das erste Wort nicht ganz so fehlerfrei aussprechen konnte, wie es ihm lieb gewesen wäre.

„Mister Potter. Schön sie hier zu sehen. Ich danke Ihnen, zunächst, im Namen meiner Familie, für ihre Unterstützung bei der Verteidigung meines Familienanwesens und der Rettung meiner Familie."

„Ich nehme meine Pflicht gegenüber den Menschen sehr ernst.", erwiderte Harry.

Sebastian nickte nur stumm. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bevor er anfügte, „Da sind sie nicht alleine, Mister Potter. Das können sie mir glauben. Mir macht es keinen Spaß, mit anzusehen, wie Menschen sterben oder gefoltert werden, und ich möchte etwas dagegen tun. Da stimmen Sie mir doch zu."

Es war keine Frage, allerdings nickte Harry dennoch. Er musste das hier vorsichtig handhaben, oder er würde sich ohne es zu merken an den Fäden von Delacour bewegen.

Delacour fuhr fort. Zunächst lächelte er, ein sehr charismatisches Lächeln. Seine Bewegung war sanft und bestimmt, als er Harry die Hand zum Schütteln anbot. Er bemerkte, dass jede Bewegung genau geplant schien, keine war schneller als die andere, die Bewegung gingen flüssig ineinander über, kein Rucken, keine noch so kleine Unsicherheit. Delacour war in perfekter Kontrolle seines Körpers und seiner Mimik. Er war gefährlich.

„Zunächst lassen sie mir die Zeit mich für unser letztes Treffen zu entschuldigen. Wäre es eines meiner Kinder, würde ich es mit allen Mitteln vor herzlosen Bürokraten wie die Unsäglichen schützen wollen."

Versuchte er die _Ich-könnte-dein-Vater-sein_ Karte zu spielen, oder bildete sich Harry das ein?

„Es sei ihnen verziehen. Ich nehme an, sie wollen mich nicht deswegen sprechen?", sprach Harry, und wehrte jede falsche Gefühlsduselei damit ab.

Sebastian zog die Hand zurück. Harry blieb auf Abstand, und musterte den Mann vor ihm, noch immer nach einer Schwachstelle seiner Körperhaltung sehend. Vielleicht ein Zeichen der Unsicherheit.

„Sie sind in Frankreich im Amt. Es tut mir leid wenn ich das so formuliere, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Beziehung zur Englischen Regierung sonderlich gut ist.", sprach Harry.

„Du wirst verstehen, dass die britische Regierung zwar nicht unbedingt die Beliebteste ist, aber dass wir, ebenso wie du, den Menschen verpflichtet sind. Das ist so und das wird immer so bleiben."

Harry nickte. „Wie geht es ihrer Frau? Und ihren Kindern?"

Delacour zog die Augenbrauen hoch, aber nicht aus Verwunderung, sondern um zu signalisieren, dass er wusste, dass Harry das Thema wechselte, weil er sich der Unterhaltung nicht gewachsen fühlte, „Es geht ihnen gut. Schlafen Sie noch etwa über das Thema, Mister Potter, und wir sprechen uns wieder. Sagen sie mir bescheid, wenn sie den Fußstapfen ihres Großvaters folgen wollen. Und fragen sie ihren… _Ausbilder…_"

„Mich was fragen?", ertönte die kalte Stimme von Thomas hinter Harry.

Er schritt zu Delacour, das Abzeichen der Unsäglichen auf der Brust, welches von dem Französen mit Abscheu gemustert wurde.

„Setzen sie meinen Männern wieder Flausen in den Kopf? Was ist es diesmal? Dass ich in Deutschland heimlich eine Diktatur aufbaue und Frankreich überrennen will? Wir haben zutun. Ich muss Unsäglichen Potter leider kurz entführen."

Thomas leitete Harry mit etwas Kraft in den Gang hinaus, wo dieser sich von der Hand löste und Thomas ansah. Harry fühlte sich etwas unwohl in der Situation.

„Thomas, ich wollte nur…"

„Sei still. Wir bereden das später. Vorher haben wir einen kleinen Ausflug vor."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

„Granger? Auf ein Wort.", sprach Jason in den Raum, leise, aber bestimmt, und schreckte Hermine auf, die gegen die weiße Behandlungszimmerwand gelehnt über Harry nachdachte.

Sie wandte sich schnell um und erblickte Jason, der sie ernst anblickte. Sie bemerkte, dass sein Arm nicht mehr in der Schlinge war.

„Ja was ist?", fragte sie zögerlich.

„Komm mit. Wir gehen kurz zur Zentrale und dann nach Hogwarts. Ich brauche dich für etwas.", antwortete Jason, und schritt bereits zum Treppenhaus.

Hermine lief den Gang entlang, sich beeilend, um mit Jason schritthalten zu können. Sie verstand nicht, was er von ihr wollte, aber sie entschied sich, ihm erstmal zu gehorchen.

Die Feuerstellen waren schnell zu erreichen, und Hermine ging mit Jason zur Zentrale mit. Seltsam für sie war, dass sie nicht in der Eingangshalle standen, sondern direkt in Jasons Büro. Es war etwas unordentlich, Papiere lagen überall, doch Jason schritt direkt durch die Tür, in den Gang.

Sie schritten zu den Aufzügen - wenn man das so nennen konnte - und erschienen schon bald im Krankenflügel. Hermine rannte ein klein wenig, um zu Jason aufzuschließen, „Hey was ist denn los?", rief sie ihm zu.

Er blieb stehen, vor einem Patientenzimmer, in dem ein Mann lag.

„Das da.", erwiderte Jason, und verwies auf den Mann. Dieser war Mitte vierzig, und atmete flach und gequält. Der Apparat neben ihm piepte im Rhythmus des Herzens.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Hermine, und machte einen Schritt in das Zimmer rein. Die Akte lag auf dem Bett.

_Patientenakte AA2033_

„Das zweite Blatt.", sagte Jason knapp.

_Totenschein_

_Todeszeitpunkt 04:25, 1996-11-16_

„Ich verstehe nicht… Er ist gestern gestorben? Aber wer heftet sowas ab das ist doch…", setzte Hermine an, doch Jason unterbrach sie.

„Das ist es ja. Das ist kein Fehler, der Mann war gestern tot. So tot, dass die Heiler aufgaben und wir ihn zugedeckt haben. Er wurde im Einsatz von einem Fluch getroffen, der eine Art Schlafzauber ist, aber in einer solchen Stärke, dass er unweigerlich starb. Er ist von den Eiden betroffen, also wollten wir ihn eigentlich nur ruhigstellen, damit er uns nicht weiter angreift. Aber guck, das das Resultat ist."

Das war zu viel für Hermine, und sie brauchte einen Moment. „Moment, das ist… Aber wie?"

„Wissen wir nicht. Aber ich habe so ein Gefühl… und dazu brauche ich dich."

„Mich?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Wir müssen ein wenig in der Geschichte von Dumbledore und vor allem Thomas rumkramen, ohne, dass sie es bemerken. Du wirst mit helfen die Informationen zu sammeln während ich unsere Deckung sichere."

„Aber gibt es keine Unsäglichenvorschriften dagegen?", rief Hermine empört.

Jason zog ein Blatt aus seinem Umhang. Er hielt ihn ihr kurz vor die Nase, zog ihn aber sogleich wieder zurück. Mit einer Grimasse sagte er, „Ich bin nicht stolz drauf. Aber du weißt, dass der Direktor die Schatten nicht mag. Ich musste die richtige Karte spielen und voilá. Wir haben einen Aufklärerauftrag desbezüglich. Das bedeutet du als Beraterin, Alexander und ich als Aufklärer."

„Aber wir können doch nicht…", setzte Hermine an.

„Wir können und wir werden. Das ist ein Befehl. Los.", sagte Jason und ging den Gang davon. Hermine eilte hinter ihm her.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", rief Hermine ihm zu, als sie zu ihm aufschloss.

„Thomas Büro wird unser erster Halt sein. Das wird auch das Schwierigste von Allem, da er ein paar fiese Fallen darin versteckt hat der paranoide Vogel."

„Offensichtlich zurecht!", murmelte Hermine, worauf Jason grinste.

Die Tür zum Büro summte ein klein wenig, kaum wahrnehmbar, und Hermine hätte es fast nicht bemerkt und die Klinke angefasst.

Jason schien kurz nachzudenken, bevor er schließlich, „Konfundus.", murmelte.

„Wenigstens kein Fluch?", versuchte Hermine optimistisch zu sagen.

Jason nickte und tippte die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab an, und das Summen verstarb. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker klickte die Tür auf, und quitschte etwas, als sie in den dunklen Raum schwank.

Jason murmelte etwas, und die Lichter im Raum gingen an, kleine Kerzenleuchter, die deutlich heller waren als sie sein sollten.

Der Boden war blankes Parkett und der Schreibtisch war dunkel, etwas unaufgeräumt, allerdings mit einer gewissen Ordnung.

Es waren Schränke voll mit Akten, wie man sie aus der Muggelwelt kennt, aber auch Pergamentrollen und dergleichen. Ein paar Bücher waren auch hier, nicht alle auf Englisch.

Der Schreibtisch enthielt ein paar seltsamer Artefakte, einschließlich eines alten Brieföffners, welcher bedrohlich wirkte, aber auf eine kaum greifbare Art. Daneben war – in einer Halterung – eine Glaskugel, die wir ein Erinner-Mich aussah.

„Jason, was ist das?", fragte Hermine zaghaft.

Jason wandte sich abrupt um, den Zauberstab im Anschlag, etwas Bedrohliches erwartend, doch er senkte ihn sogleich, und runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist… Wieso…", setzte er an.

Er nahm den Ball in die Hand. Er war mit grünlichem Rauch gefüllt, jedoch mit einem roten Schimmer. „Das sind… Wir Aufklärer werden im Einsatz an diese Kugeln gebunden… Sie zeigen an unsere magische Umgebung an, oder wenn wir wissen, dass wir entdeckt worden. Grüner Rauch heißt keine Probleme, roter Schimmer zeigt an, dass in der Nähe ein Cruciatusfluch gesprochen wird. Aber hier nicht… auf den Aufklärer… Aber… Wer ist das? Thomas hat nichts damit zu tun, das muss… etwas Außerdienstliches sein…"

Einige Momente sah er noch die Kugel an, stellte sie darauf aber wieder in ihre Halterung. Hermine sah sich die Kugel an, und bemerkte wie sie kurz rot aufflammte. Sie zuckte etwas zusammen bei dem Gedanken, was das wohl bedeutete.

„Sind die Akten sortiert?", fragte Jason nun.

Hermine besah sich die Akten. Die Umschläge waren mit Buchstaben versehen, allerdings war zwar ein Großteil der Akten alphabetisch sortiert, ein kleiner Teil allerdings nicht. Hermine nahm sich eine Akte aus dem Schrank. Das gelbliche Papier war handschriftlich beschriftet mit „Nurmengard Sicherung"

„Jason. Es geht um Nurmengard.", sagte Hermine, was den Aufklärer augenblicklich dazu brachte auf sie zuzueilen.

„Was steht drin?"

Hermine blätterte durch die Akte. Hier waren Auroren verzeichnet, die Wache hatten, Fluchbrecher, die die alten Zauber des Gebäudes entfernt hatte, und auch ein paar Goblins, die eigene Feldzauber errichtet hatten.

Unter den Angestellten war eine Zeile mit einem „O:", worauf verschiedene Kästchen zum Ankreuzen waren, das letzte jeweils rot unterlegt.

Jason zog scharf die Luft ein. „Obliviate. Nicht im ernst oder?"

Hermine starrte auf die Akte. „Er löscht die Erinnerung von Angestellten?", rief sie empört.

„Ssssch!", zischte Jason, daraufhin zeigte er auf die rotgefärbte Box und sagte, „Das ist die sichere Grenze. Ab dem sechsten Mal können degenerative Hirnschäden auftreten. Er entlässt sie wohl, sieh nur."

Die nächste Seite zeigte einen Auroren, „_Steven Rogers"_, welcher entlassen wurde. Alle Kästchen waren angekreuzt.

Bei dem letzten stand eine kleine Notiz, _„Nahm trotz gegenteiliger Anweisung die Schutzkleidung (Helm) ab. Konnte nur knapp gerettet werden, Augenlicht irreparabel geschädigt"._

Hermine trieb der Text Tränen in die Augen. Jason schrieb sich den Namen auf, „Um zu sehen, ob es eine andere Akte gibt irgendwo."

„Ist das nicht Ermittlerarbeit?"

Jason grinste schief, „Naja ich sagte nicht, dass ich die Akten beantragen werde."

„Und wir wollen was genau herausfinden? Thomas ist auch Unsäglicher! Und Dumbledore ist…"

„Du warst doch beim Ordenstreffen dabei. Du weißt was ich will. Ich denke du verstehst dass es das Beste ist. Außerdem ist das hier nicht neu. Gegen mich hat die Ermittlungsabteilung schon mehrfach Ermittlungen gestartet. Hast du nie was von interner Ermittlung gehört?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vor allem unter den Unsäglichen ist das verdammt beliebt. Alles ist irgendwie verworren und man ermittelt gerne mal, wenn ein Aufklärer aus einem Langzeiteinsatz kommt. Nur damit du beruhigt bist und weiterarbeiten kannst."

Die Schärfe in der Stimme beim letzten Satz ging nicht an Hermine vorbei und sie sah sich weitere Akten an.

Es folgte eine Akte über Dumbledore selbst, einige Zusammenfassungen dessen Missionen und auch Informationen über die andere Welt. Hermine fand allerdings nichts über die Eide hier, lediglich wurde erwähnt, dass es welche gibt.

Doch als ein Pergament herausrutschte, wurde Hermine stutzig. Es sah beinahe aus, wie ein… Tagebucheintrag. Doch bevor sie sich danach bücken konnte, schwebte es bereits in Richtung von Jasons Hand.

Beim Lesen runzelte Jason die Stirn, „_Seit ich bei den Gutmenschen bin – _Eindeutig Thomas' Handschrift – _fällt mir immer mehr auf, wie seltsam sie sich eigentlich verhalten. Es ist, als würden sie einen Drang besitzen, möglichst viele Menschen zu retten, ganz gleich, um was für Gewürm es sich handelt. Ich musste immer wieder erstaunt feststellen, dass einige, die flehten, gerettet zu werden, von Albus nicht getötet wurden, wie ich es zutun pflege, sondern wie er _- … Ignorier was Thomas da sagt, das ist sein Gefasel von früher. Äh wir suchen nach speziell den Eiden…"

„Thomas hat Menschen getötet als er bei Dumbledore war?", rief Hermine empört, was ihr ein weiteres „Ssssch!" von Jason einbrachte.

„Granger, wir brauchen Informationen, die uns weiterhelfen. Such… nach Aufzeichnungen von Thomas' Zeit bei den Schatten."

Hermine sah die Akten durch. Hier fand er nichts, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit den Schatten zu tun hatte.

Danach nahm sie eines der Pergamente aus dem Schrank. Es handelte sich um eine Skizze von Godric's Hollow, mit strategisch wichtigen Punkten. Sie legte sie wieder zurück.

„Hermine?", fragte Jason, welcher zur Wand gewandt war, „Geheimfach."

„Kannst du es öffnen?", fragte Hermine, und erinnerte sich, dass Jason doch ein ziemlich guter Fluchbrecher war.

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, die magische Signatur ist… verworren. Als wäre sie… absichtlich verschoben, aber nicht einheitlich."

Hermine führte den Diagnosezauber aus, und tatsächlich, die Zusammenstellung der Frequenzen machte keinen Sinn.

„Es ist verschlüsselt.", schlussfolgerte sie, worauf sie Jason sie irritiert anblickte.

„Aber man kann magische Signaturen nicht beeinflussen… Moment… Der verdammte Bastard!", sprach Jason und schwank seinen Zauberstab ein paar Mal. Es erschienen schwarze Fäden, welche sich über einen Teil des Schrankes zogen. Darunter spürte Hermine die Wärme der Magie des Zaubers. Die Schattenmagie schien es zu verändern, und die Magie erschien verschoben.

„Moment!", sprach Hermine. Sie holte einen kleinen Zettel heraus. In einem Buch hatte sie gelesen, wie man die magische Signatur in Zahlenkategorien einteilen konnte, und wenn sie dann annahm, dass Thomas tatsächlich eine Cäsar Verschlüsselung verwendete - da der Durchschnittszauberer sowieso nicht an sowas denkt, dann konnte sie es knacken.

Jason sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, und, während sie schrieb, wartete er geduldig, mit einem seltenen Seitenblick auf die Tür, die er magisch wieder verschlossen hatte.

Hermine hatte es schlussendlich, nach einer Minute, und zeigte Jason den Zettel. „Kannst du die Signatur wieder umdrehen nach diesem Muster?"

Jason nickte und sein Zauberstab versprühte ein paar Funken, die um den Schrank herumtanzten. Langsam verschoben sich die Signaturen, und Jason zog die Luft ein.

„Ein einfacher Schließzauber, verdammte scheiße und dafür verbraten wir mehrere Minuten."

Etwas klickte und ein paar Bücher lösten sich augenblicklich in schwerem Rauch auf, der aus dem Regal zu fließen schien und zu Hermines Füßen in den Ritzen des Parketts verschwand.

Jason langte beherzt in den Schrank und hielt sogleich ein Bündel von Pergamenten in der Hand.

„Was haben wir denn da… Oh Mann. Aufzeichnungen von… Ach du scheiße…"

„Was ist los?"

Jason grinste, allerdings etwas gruselig. Sein Gesicht schien beinahe eine Grimasse. Er hielt das Pergament hoch, „Das… sind ausschließlich Thomas' Ziele. Wen er getötet hat… ich müsste das genauer durchgehen um… Aber ich weiß nicht ob uns das etwas nützt. Auch wenn uns natürlich interessiert, was die Schatten getan haben… Es ist alles irgendwie verbunden…"

Jason wirkte für einen Moment etwas abwesend, doch fing er sich wieder und machte alle Änderungen rückgängig.

„Komm. Wir gehen nach Hogwarts. Ich hab eine Idee.", sagte Jason nun, und sie verließen den Raum.

Während Jason sich der Tür zuwandte, und die Zauber wieder wirkte, die darauf gesprochen waren, fragte Hermine, „Teilweise sind hier normalmagische Zauber, oder?"

Jason nickte abwesend, „Dumbledore wahrscheinlich. Weißt du, Dumbledore und Thomas sind gute Freunde. Ich glaube er gehört zu den wenigen, die alles über Thomas und die Schatten wissen."

„Was gibt es über Thomas denn noch zu wissen?"

Jason bließ Luft durch die Lippen, und ein seltsames „hppr" Geräusch entstand, „Ich weiß nur, dass Thomas, seitdem ich ihn kenne, sich äußerlich nicht verändert hat. Aber ich bin auch erst fünf Jahre dabei, da kann das schon vorkommen, und vielleicht bin ich auch betriebsblind. Es gibt aber durchaus Leute, die behaupten, er könne nicht sterben. Blödsinn, wenn du mich fragst, alles kann man töten, vielleicht ist es bei Thomas nur… schwieriger. Aber ein Vampir ist er ja auf alle Fälle nicht."

„Wie ‚man könne ihn nicht töten'?", fragte Hermine perplex.

Jason grinste seltsam, „Naja Kampfgeschichten, die entstehen… Ich glaube, dass es tatsächlich Alex war, der gesehen haben will, wie Thomas von einem Todesfluch getroffen wurde. Aber ich glaub da nicht dran."

„Du meinst… Aber das könnte doch etwas mit dem Mann oben zutun haben!", rief Hermine aus.

Jason blickte grimmig, mit der Tür fertig, sich Hermine zuwendend, „Granger, wenn Thomas und der Mann da oben etwas gemeinsam haben, dann verheißt das nichts Gutes! Mit der Seele des Mannes oben wurde rumgespielt! Ich weiß nicht was mit Thomas ist, aber er hat besser seine Finger da nicht mit drin!"

Hermine schüttelte kräftig den Kopf, „Aber das ist doch eher etwas was Thomas angetan wurde!"

Jason nickte stumm.

Nach ein paar Momenten sagte er schließlich, „Wir durchsuchen Dumbledores Büro. Du zeigst mir den Raum mit den Sachen, und anschließend… Ich glaube Snape könnte etwas wissen. Dumbledore und Snape sind auch irgendwie ein verqueeres Zweiergespann."

Hermine folgte ihm. Ob sie wissen wollte, was sie im Begriff waren aufzudecken, konnte sie nicht einschätzen.


End file.
